Gokusen 2 AU: Lost and Found
by Gaijinfan
Summary: What does a love triangle, a gaijin professor, Tsuchiya, Uncle Tenkai, the Black Cross Group, the Nekomata group, and a stalker have to do with each other?  You have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Gokusen is not mine nor are the characters in here, except a gaijin character name Imani Harrison, Ren, Junpei, Kenzawa Hiroshi, Tsuchiya Mariko, Sejj, Shei, Tomoya, Hiroto, Miyabi, Uncle Liee and most of this plot. This is an AU for Gokusen 2.

This is a jdorama animangaverse. I also bring more of the manga in it, inspired by Windseeker2005 (your fanfic rocks). I would say this is rated T for teen or PG-13, but I am not sure. This is a Gokusen 2 fan fiction about Tsuchi. Several people commented that there aren't that many, and they are right. So, I decided to take a stab at it.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prologue: Who Am I?**

The blonde haired, green-eyed boy, clad in all black, walked up to the old warehouse behind the closed arcade and knocked on the door. The 21 young men inside, ages 17-25 looked up. "Who the hell is that?" A boy with spiky green and blonde hair asked. "Sejj, go see who that is and get rid of them." Sejj nodded and went to the door. He opened it just slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to your leader, Junpei." Sejj was shocked. No one outside of the group was supposed to know of the Black Cross group let alone know the name of the leader.

"Wait here." Sejj locked the door and went to talk to Junpei.

The blonde put on a black mask. "This is going to be so easy." He chuckled.

"Sejj, who was it?"

"Some gaijin, he asked for our leader."

"Well, you told him where to go didn't you?"

Sejj got nervous and swallowed. "Well, ah, uhm, no."

"What!?" Junpei was in Sejj's face. "What do you mean?"

"I … I mean he asked for you by name."

"Huh, I don't care, get rid of him now." Sejj ran to the door and opened it slightly. He didn't see the boy. He stepped outside the door and looked around. He didn't see anything.

"Hm." Sejj went back inside and locked the door.

"You get rid of him?" Sejj shook his head.

"He's gone."

"What?" Sejj shrugged.

"He had already gone when I got back. I looked around, but I didn't see him."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm right here." They turned around to see a masked boy clad in all black step out of the shadows from a corner.

"How did he do that?" asked a boy named Shei.

"Where did you come from?" asked Tomoya.

"Who are you?" asked another boy named Hiroto.

"It doesn't matter because whoever you are you made a mistake coming into the Black Cross territory." Junpei stepped in front of the boy.

He took off his mask to reveal blonde hair and green eyes. "You're the one who is mistaken because if I'm not correct this territory belongs to a yakuza by the name of Tenkai. I don't think he is going to be too happy about your little set up in his territory under his nose behind his back."

Junpei got into the blonde's face. "Yeah, well who is going to tell him? You may have gotten in here easily, but you won't get out so easily."

The blonde boy threw back his head and laughed. "We'll see. I tell you what. Send your three best against me. If they defeat me, no, if they even touch me, then I'll leave and never come back or mention this to anyone. If not, you have to listen to my proposal."

"I don't have time for this crap. I don't make deals with people interfering in my business."

"What have you got to lose?"

"Okay," he smiled and snapped his fingers. "Shei, To, Hiro teach this punk a lesson not to mess with the Black Cross, and make it quick."

Three boys smiled and nodded. The blonde boy backed into the center of the warehouse floor. The three charged in at once. He jumped into the air over the head of the 1st boy and as he was landing, he kicked the second boy in the face, knocking him out. Then he kicked the other boy in the back with a round house kick. The 3rd boy slowly walked around him throwing fake punches. Finally, he back flipped over the boy and landed in a crouching position. Then he swung his leg out and swept under the boy's feet. He looked up at Junpei and smiled. "Ready to listen to my offer?"

"Fine, who are you, and what do you want?"

"I came to join your group."

"Why?"

"Because you have so much to learn and so little time. I'm the one who can help you."

"Why would a gaijin help us?"

"I'm not a gaijin." He growled. He was sensitive about his heritage. "My mother was part Japanese, part European, but my father is full Japanese. My father was a prominent Kumichou here who was betrayed by his 2nd and 3rd in command. We had to escape to Hong Kong, where I grew up.

Flashback to age 9 years old

"Father, father, no, don't leave me. I love you. I need you." He wrapped his arms around his father's legs.

"I'm sorry son. If your mother hadn't died then I could care for you, but I can't care for you by myself."

"But I can take care of myself. I can take care of both of us."

"No, besides you must grow strong and avenge my honor, strike back at the ones who betrayed me. This is part of your training. Growing up in an orphanage will teach you how to be strong, will teach you how to fend for yourself."

"I already know how to do that. You've taught me so much already. Please let me stay with you." He pushed the young boy away.

"No, I'll be back for you one day anyway. I'll be watching and waiting, and when I think you are strong enough, I'll come back for you." His father left, and he had no choice but to follow a nun to where his bed was. He lay on his stomach crying into his arms.

"Look at the big foreign cry bay." A boy snickered.

"Yeah, with hair like straw and eyes like a cat." Another boy added.

"You dirty foreigner. Not even your father wanted a cat-eyed boy." The first boy teased again.

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about, and who you are dealing with."

"Yeah, well make us cat boy, me ow."

He got up and soundly beat up the boys. Every day for a week he had to take teasing, which didn't stop until he beat up his taunters. After a week, he decided it was better to use his head than his hands. Within 3 years, he had organized all the boys (older and younger) into a formidable gang that robbed and terrorized the local merchants."

End of Flashback

"Why would you do that? Besides what could we possibly learn from you?"

He smiled, "the ways of the ninja."

"How did you learn that?"

Flashback to age 12 years old

"What do you mean you can't get anything from the old man? He's blind right?" The blonde-haired, green-eyed orphan asked.

"Yeah, but he's tough."

"How tough can an old blind man be?" He went to the old man's stall and waved his hands in front of the man's face with no reaction. Satisfied he reached to take some of the old man's goods when out of nowhere a stick reached out and hit his hand and then deftly swept him off his feet.

"Young man, just because I am blind does not mean that I cannot see. I've been expecting you. You are the leader of the orphans, right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about old man. You don't know me, and I don't know why you did that. I was going to pay for whatever I picked."

"Hmph." The old man had a disbelieving tone. "Sure you were. Interesting, you are 12 and yet you are the leader of all these boys, young or old. Impressive, but you have so much you could learn. I could teach you."

He scoffed. "What could some blind old man like you teach me?"

"You are Japanese are you not? So, I trust that you have heard of the ways of the ninja? I could teach you."

"Why?"

Instead of answering the question, he gave him directions. "Follow the river to its source. There you will find a mountain. Climb the mountain to the peak. There, I will be waiting for you when you are ready."

"Whatever" was the boy's reply. That night he had a dream reminding him that his father said to learn all he could, and he'd be back when his training was complete.

The next day, the boy set out to find the man. In four year's time, he had learned a lot. Then as promised his father came back and set their plans into motion, both of them returning to Japan.

End of Flashback

"It was part of my training growing up in Hong Kong. So do we have a deal? If not, then let this be a warning to you to stay out of my way. I have to avenge my family's honor."

Flashback to one year ago

Son, it is time to exact our revenge. There are three men that you need to get revenge on Tenkai, Kuroda, and Kenazawa. You must avenge me, avenge our family's honor."

"How?"

"You'll figure out a way."

End of Flashback

"Why should we help you?" Junpei looked skeptical.

"Because I plan to take over Tenkai's territory myself, but you guys have already done a lot of work. So if I join forces with you, as the leader of the Black Cross group, you'll become the leader, and it will save me some time. If not, I'll stop anyone who gets in my way." He hissed.

Flashback to age 9 years old

"Son, what are you doing?"

"You lied to me Dad. I've been doing my homework. You said your 2nd and 3rd in command betrayed you when you were the one who was 2nd in command and you set them up to take over their territories. When it backfired on you, we had to flee to Hong Kong with nothing and in disgrace. Because of you Mom died and was buried in an unmarked grave. Because of you I grew up all alone and in an orphanage. Now you expect me to help you do what you couldn't do on your own. You expect me to do all of the work while you take charge. I don't think so. You stupid, evil man, I despise you."

"Son, I'm sorry, but look at the man you've become as a result. You are strong, smart, and look how much you have learned. Look I'll let you run everything. Just help me gain control." The boy smiled and went to hug his dad. Then he whispered in his ear.

"You're right, old man. I learned a great deal in the orphanage. I learned to always look out for #1 and watch your back. There is always someone waiting to stab you in it."

"Goodbye, Dad. Thanks for all your hard work." He left his father there. _So much for that. Well now, Tenkai, Kuroda Ryuuichirou, and Kenazawa Hiroshi. I'm coming for you, but not to avenge my family. I'm coming to make up for the hard life that I had growing up. It was after all partially your faults._

End of Flashback

"It's a deal." Junpei shook his hand. _It seems you may prove useful to me after all. I'll use you to get what I want and then leave you to take the fall. _He smiled.

_Idiot, you think you are going to use me. Well, I didn't get accepted into Keiko University for being stupid_. "Call me Ren."

* * *

_**6 Months Later**_

"Hello Ren, I have some information for you concerning Kenazawa Hiroshi and Kuroda."

"I'm listening."

"Well it seems that Kenazawa Hiroshi died 15 years ago, and his territory was divided between Tenkai and Kuroda."

"Any prodigy?"

"Yes, he had a number of children, but they have all gone underground and taken other names or have left Japan and have successful legal establishments now, except for one. His mother was Chinese. His name is Kenazawa Liee, and get this he is a lawyer. He has only one client."

"That doesn't sound very successful.

"Apparently, this one client takes up all his time and attention and is very rich. This client has successful businesses all over the world in all kinds of different industries. He does business here occasionally, but his base is in America."

"Where is he now? Is there any way to lure him here?"

"Right now, he is back in America. Yes, it seems he has a niece that attends Keiko University." Ren perked up at that.

"She is his adopted daughter. Her name is Liee Natsumi, but apparently she goes by an alias, her parent's name before they died. Do you know her?"

"No. Do you know her alias?"

"I haven't found out yet."

"How am I supposed to find her? I am paying top dollar for this information. Get me something I can use."

"Well, she is gaijin, foreign."

"Okay, that's something. What about Kuroda?"

"He has a granddaughter that teaches at an all boys' school, Kurogin Gakuen. Her name is Yamaguchi Kumiko."

"Okay, call me when you have something else."

* * *

**A/N**: This begins around the seventh episode and continues until after graduation. Warning: This is a long story with lots of twists turns, angst, innuendo, action and a little cursing and sexual tension. There is a love triangle with two students and a teacher, not the one you think. Also, it does not have a Yankumi pairing, just hints at it, nor does Yankumi appear as much in it. She is around at the beginning, ending, and all through the story, but it is not about her as much as it is about Tsuchiya.

If you would like more chapters like this one, then I apologize. You will have to wait 2 – 3 chapters because I have to get back to the light-hearted, silly parts that are the Gokusen 2 jdorama. Enjoy. Oh and yes, I could have had more flashbacks. If I will answer your questions in a future chapter, I'm sorry I won't provide spoilers to answer you.

Preview of next chapter: _"Aw hell, I should have known that those two little witches would have screwed me over like this."_


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

**Disclaimer: **Gokusen isn't mine. I have a few characters that I have added.

**Warning**: This is a long romantic introduction.

**Chapter 1 Lost**

_Crap I'm lost_. _No doubt about it_. Each time she would point to the Kanji characters on the paper as someone would pass by and stop long enough to help, they would point at the pet store in front of her. _But I'm looking for a book store, not a pet store_.

She looked around but most people were in a hurry and strode past her looking as thought they did not see her.

Tsuchi was going to lunch when he saw her. She looked lost, kind of how he felt when Yankumi asked what he wanted to do with his future. She looked to be about the same height and build of Mizayaki Nao. Her build seemed to be more mature and a nice build it was. She had wavy black hair, an hour glass waist that led to nice round hips. She was wearing a half blue jean jacket, a fitted turquoise t-shirt, matching jean cap, jeans, and black gloves. _I wonder why she is wearing gloves. Why does this have to happen to me_, he sighed as he strode toward her. _The last time I rescued a damsel in distress I almost got expelled from school._ _Well, maybe I'll get lucky this time_. He strode up to her gallantly and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I help you? You look lost." When she turned around he was startled she was gaijin, a foreigner. From behind she could have passed for Japanese but from the front there was no mistake not with her dark skin. When she removed her sun glasses, he could see her big round soft brown eyes which were slightly slanted in the corners, which had a look of relief in them. She was beautiful but not his type.

"Yes, thank you." Her Japanese was flawless. She handed him a piece of paper with characters on it and asked yet again, "Can you tell me where this is?" He looked at the paper and looked up at the store in front of him and pointed to it.

She was exasperated. "That's what everyone keeps telling me, but that can't be right. I'm looking for a bookstore. That's a pet store."

He looked at the paper again. "Nope, that says Kurogin pet store."

"Aw hell, I should have known that those two little witches would have screwed me over like this." Tsuchi was surprised at her outburst and took a step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled realizing she had spoken out loud and covered her mouth. "I can speak Japanese fluently, but I haven't yet learned to read the characters very well. So, I asked some of the students at my university to write down for me the name of the book store near Keiko University. Well, this is what they wrote instead. Can you please help me and tell me where this is and/or how to get there? If not it is fine, I have taken up enough of your time already." She bowed. "Thank you for your patience."

He smiled. There was something about those eyes that pleaded with him that made him give in. _She could pass for 14 or 15, but she said she was in university. So she has to be older. I can't get expelled for helping her_.

"I know where this is, but I can't tell you exactly how to get there. I'd have to take you there."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed. "Well thank you anyway. If you could just tell me how to get close to it, I would appreciate it. I know you're busy and don't want to take up any more of your time"

"No! I'll take you. I'm just hanging around with nothing better to do." _Now that_ _I got let off the hook, which is what I wanted, I don't want to be let off the hook. Besides I really don't have anything better to do. I might as well kill time while I wait to meet up with the guys later. _

"Thank you. Thank you." She hugged him and then quickly pushed back from him and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. My manners, I forgot that I'm in Japan. I'm Imani Harrison. No wait, backwards, Harrison Imani."

Tsuchi wanted to laugh, but he also had the urge to hug her back because she was soft, but he didn't. "Tsuchiya Hikaru at your service." He took out his fan and bowed, fanned himself, and put it back in his pocket. "Call me Tsuchi."

"Oh, okay. Tsuchi it is."

_I better get this out in the open first_. "So, you are a foreign exchange student attending Keiko University?"

"Yes, I'll be there for about a year or so finishing my degree and working on a special project. What about you? You are a senior in high school about to graduate, right?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"There aren't any universities near here, and you don't have to work or didn't mention it. So I assumed that you were still in school. Besides, you approached me to help me. Someone who is in university would ignore me, and people on their way to work would help but only if I asked since they are too busy."

"Wow, you are smart. No wonder you are in university. Though, you don't look old enough to be in university." People stared as they walked. He was at least a foot taller than she was, and she looked only 14 or 15, where as he looked at least 20, not to mention she was a foreigner.

"How old do you have to be to go to university in Japan? She asked slyly.

"Usually, you start at 18, and go into your 20's."

"How old do I look?" She stopped and stepped in front of him and turned around for him to look at her.

He stopped and looked her over very carefully, something he had wanted to do when he first met her. "Your face looks to be about 14, but your body looks like you are 17 or 18. So I guess that averages to about 16 years old."

She laughed. _He's close, but I better not tell him the whole truth. If he asks, I'll tell him my age._ "Really, I get that all the time."

"Yeah, I was afraid to approach you because you looked so young. I thought I may get in trouble again?"

"Again?" _I don't sense any danger from him, but maybe I should still be wary. I hadn't even thought about being in danger from him._ She looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Oh, it's a long story, and I didn't do anything. I was just accused of doing something."

She relaxed. _I thought as much, but let me play it safe_. "Hey, have you had lunch yet? I'll treat you since you are doing me the favor of taking me where I need to go. We can go anywhere you want to go, and then you can tell me your long story over lunch. If you don't want to I understand since I'm a stranger and you'll probably never see me again."

_Wow, when is the last time I've been treated to lunch by a girl? She's kind of cool, but I really don't want any of the guys to see me with her. I'll never hear the end of it. So, we'll go near the university. _"Why don't we go to the bookstore first and then go to lunch near the university? That way you can be near home when you are done."

"Ok." She agreed. "But you can be honest with me. I know that your friends will tease you if they see you having lunch with a girl, not to mention a gaijin like me. If you don't want to be hassled by your friends, just say so. I know you are embarrassed."

_Dang, she's smart. How did she know?_ "No, it's not that. I'm not embarrassed, but you're right. I don't want to be asked questions by my friends."

She smiled. "Look, I'm not upset or anything. After all, why should you get hassled over some girl you've only known for five minutes and probably won't see again or won't want to see again? It doesn't bother me."

Although her statement rang of truth, he winced at how directly she stated it. It made him want to deny it.

"I'd like to say that things like that change once you go to university, but I think it actually gets worse." She continued.

"I guess I won't have to worry about that then since I'm not going to college."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed you would. I thought that high school wasn't compulsory here. So if you go to high school, then you are going in preparation for college."

"That may be the case for some people, but it's not true in my case." He spoke a little more tensely.

"Oh, so what are you going to do then?"

"I wish I knew. I'm just as lost on that subject as you were when I found you while ago." They both laughed at that. "My sister is the smart one. She goes to Keiko University. That's why I kind of know where the place you are looking for is. Hey, do you know my sister? Her name is Tsuchiya Mariko." The bus they had been waiting for arrived. Tsuchi took out his fan, fanned himself, closed it and then used it to show her to the door. "After you," he bowed and smiled.

"Thank you." She got on the bus. He put the fan away and followed her. _What is with the fan? I'll have to ask later._

"I'm not sure if I know your sister. It depends upon what year she is and what her course of study is. By the way, what year is she and what is she studying?"

"She is in her second year. She is in art and drama, something like that."

"Oh, then we are different years. I probably don't know her. And I'm in a technical field so we probably don't have any common classes. Besides, I have only been here a short period of time."

"So she is probably your senpai, then?" He smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Uh er no, my kohai." _Great, he is getting way too close to the truth for comfort, and I really don't want him to know this information unless we are going any further in this relationship as friends_.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. _How old is she? I wonder if she'll mind me asking even though we may never meet again. If that's the case, I have to ask_.

As if reading his mind, she made a suggestion. "This may get personal, but I'd really like to ask you some questions. I'll understand if you don't want to since you'll probably never meet me again. But if you don't mind can we do it over lunch and not on the bus?" Everyone on the bus was sneaking glances at the two of them and were trying to eavesdrop without appearing to do so.

He thought for a moment. "Only if it's an equal exchange, I have some questions for you as well."

"Fine, but it doesn't have to be an equal exchange because I feel that I owe you for accompanying me. So, I'll let you ask whatever question you would like, but there is one condition."

Great, she is probably not going to answer all of my questions. "Okay, what?"

"You have to be completely honest with me. If I feel you are not being truthful, our deal is off. I won't answer any more questions."

_That's not bad_. "I can live with that, but the same goes for you. Deal?"

"Deal." They smiled at each other.

For the rest of the ride they made small talk. When they got off the bus, she made a suggestion. "Okay, let's go to lunch first. Do you know where there is a good place around here? We can try anything at all. There is no limit. It's my treat."

He looked at her. "Are you rich or something?"

Her practiced answer and calm demeanor belied the anxiety she felt inside at having again given away too much information by a simple comment. "The university covers all of my expenses since I am here on a grant. Since I also work at the university, any money that I have is my own money used for me for whatever I want."

That sounded reasonable but Tsuchi felt that there was more to it. _Add that to the list of questions_. He made a mental note. "Is that the total truth?" He decided to pry.

She smiled brightly. "We are not at lunch yet. So where are we going?"

He took out his fan, put it in front of his face, fanned himself while thinking and put it back. "What about your favorite restaurant? You live around here. What do you recommend?"

"I don't know. I'm not used to the food here yet so I usually cook for myself. Also I really don't have anyone I would call a friend or anyone I would trust enough to recommend a place to eat."

"Alright, I know of a place. Let's go." He led her to a very expensive seafood restaurant. Although he wanted to eat there, he also wanted to see how generous she would be and her reaction at the prices. If she didn't break a sweat at the bill, then he knew that she was probably rich.

After they ordered, she made a suggestion. "Okay since you are doing me a favor, I'll let you go first. You get to ask me 2 questions."

He nodded. _Where do I start? I have so many questions. I know._ "How old are you?"

"19."

_Yes, I won't get expelled_. "If you are only 19, then how are you my sister's senpai?"

"I started college at an early age. So, I'm actually about to graduate." She had left out many details but still told the truth.

"How old were you when you started college, and when did you graduate?" He asked. She held up one finger and gestured no. "Ah ah ah, that was your two questions already. It's my turn. Don't forget."

He cursed silently under his breath. _I forgot. She's too good at answering these questions._ "Okay, go ahead, but those are my next two questions."

"I have been wondering since I met you, what's up with the paper fan?"

"Oh, it is just a prop to add to my charm. It makes me look mysterious and alluring to the ladies don't you think?" He took out his fan and covered half of his face and raised one eyebrow, giving her a mysterious look.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it reminds me of a geisha, and that is not the truth. If you're not going to be straightforward with me, then our deal is off."

"Okay." He put the fan away and became serious. "My mother was an actress. She used to play the role of a geisha in traditional Japanese films. She was famous for her roles, but she died not too long ago. One of the things she left us was these fans. So, I carry it around because it reminds me of her. That's why my sister decided to study drama and art at the university. I use the fan to think when I'm nervous or just as a comfort because it is kind of like I'm asking her what to do, and the fan gives me her answer." At that point, he was looking behind her and above her head. He had a pained expression in his eyes. Since he wasn't looking at her, he didn't notice a similar pained, sad expression in her eyes for just a moment. She looked down. She reached out and covered his hand with hers, which was now ungloved. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't brought it up, now." He liked the feel of her soft warm hand covering his. It comforted him. He smiled.

"It's okay. I've never even told that to my friends. It feels like a relief to share it with someone else. Okay, so now you have to answer my other two questions."

She had been lost in thought thinking back to the dreams she kept having, reminding her of a painful experience. She looked up at him. "Huh, oh, uh, I began university at the age of 13, and I'll finish not this term but the next term." She removed her hand from his.

"You've been in school for six years, and you are just now graduating? That doesn't make any sense. If you started at age 13, you have to be really smart. Why did it take you so long to graduate?"

She smiled and shook her head. "It's my turn again."

He sighed exasperated. "Fine, go ahead, but I have a proposal after this."

"Okay, so if you are not planning to go to college, and you don't know what you are going to do, what do you like to do?"

He shrugged. "I'm a typical high school senior. I like hanging out with my friends, playing ball, playing video games, and flirting with beautiful women over lunch." He winked at her and gave her a big beautiful smile. Although her skin was dark, he could tell she was blushing even though he could not visibly see it.

_Smooth, very smooth_. "No, I meant what do you like do as a hobby. You know, probably something you don't share with your friends, what you spend hours on in your spare time. Something you do when you are alone."

"Hey, it's my turn now. But first, I propose that we just continue asking each other questions until we are finished with a subject instead of taking turns."

"Agreed, but you didn't answer my last question truthfully, so you still have to answer it."

"Fine, I like to draw."

"What do you draw?"

"Promise not to laugh." She shook her head. "Anime characters."

"Why would I laugh at that. That is a huge industry here, and you have some really excellent manga and anime here. I love reading manga. Right now, I'm into Hana Yori Dango because they have an English version. Hanazawa Rui is my favorite." (**A/N**: What did you expect me to say, Gokusen?) "Once I learn to read the characters, I want to read other manga. Anyway, it would be great if you had a character and story line because you could turn it into manga, anime, then a jdorama and maybe a video game. Is that what you want to do? That would be so cool." She sounded like an excited teenager.

"I guess. I hadn't really thought about it."

"You should. Do you have a character already?"

"Yes, but I haven't thought of a story line."

"Can I see your drawings some time? Maybe I can help you."

"That would mean you would have to see me again, and you keep saying that we will probably never meet again. So does that mean we will meet again?"

"That's because I don't live near your area and won't be over there unless I get lost again, which I don't plan to do. You don't come over here, but I guess you could since you have a sister at university. Anyway, is that what you want for us to meet again?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. _Although originally, I hadn't really thought about this girl that much, the more I know the more I want to know about her. And every time she says we won't see each other again, it makes me want to see her_. "Okay, it's your turn to answer, now back to my last two questions." The waiter arrived with lunch at that moment.

"I'll guess we'll get to those after we eat." _Thank God. Even though we have decided to become friends or whatever, I still don't like him knowing so much about me_.

After they finished eating lunch, she asked. "How was lunch? Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No, but I've always wanted to eat here, and it really was the best. How did you enjoy your food, and don't think you are distracting me. I still haven't forgotten about those two questions you have to answer."

_Darn_. "It was good I guess, but I've never had this. So I don't know how it is supposed to taste, but it was good. What were your questions again?"

He shook his head. "Uh uh, you didn't forget, answer the questions." Just then two young ladies strode up to table, the two of them giggling, whispering and acting coy.

"Harrison sensei," they whined. "We thought that was you. We didn't know that you liked to come here to eat."

_Sensei!?_ Tsuchi raised his eyebrows. _Damn, there is so much to learn about this woman_.

"Sorry, are we disturbing your lunch with this tall, handsome stranger?" They looked at Tsuchi and smiled sweetly. "We just wanted to apologize to you. We may have accidentally written the wrong characters and made you lost. We hope you didn't get lost. Did you?" They smiled sweetly.

Her smile did not reach her eyes. "Oh that's okay. I figured that it was something like that. I did get lost, but I have to thank you. If I hadn't got lost, I wouldn't have met my tall, handsome friend here and got to spend the day getting to know him better."

Their faces kind of looked dejected at that. Then they thought about it and smiled. "Oh, do you mind if we join you? We were just about to have lunch." _Crap_, they both thought. _Now I'll never get the rest of my questions answered_.

"Well, it's up to my charming young friend here if he doesn't mind."

Tsuchi made a move that even surprised himself. "Sorry, but we just finished our lunch and were about to leave. It was nice meeting you ladies." He stood up, pulled out her chair, and grabbed her hand to help her up. He put his arm around her back, ushering her to the maitre' d. They stopped to pay the bill.

She stared at him surprised. "Thanks, but why did you do that?"

"Because if they are the ones who wrote the characters and got you lost, they did it on purpose. I don't have time for people who play dirty. Besides, the only reason that they came over to you and apologized was to meet me, not because they genuinely felt regret. Also, I have a whole lot more questions to ask you now, and you would not answer them in front of those two. Let's go to the book store."

She paid the bill, which amounted to 25,000 yen with the tip. He noticed she was calm. _Yep, she must be rich. She didn't even bat an eyelash_. When they left the restaurant, she asked a question. "I'm not used to eating at restaurants, and I really have not paid attention to the exchange rate. Was that a lot of money for a meal? I don't know how much a typical meal costs." She actually knew quite well, but thought it was best to cover her bases. She was still a little apprehensive about letting him know so much even though he did seem trustworthy.

"Yes, that was a lot of money. You can get a good lunch for 1000 yen easily."

"Oh, next time we'll eat somewhere less expensive." _Crap_, _I implied that there will be a next time._

He smiled smugly and put his hands in his pocket. "Next time, it's my treat." _Yes she agreed to another lunch date_. "Now, back to my 2 questions, and I have a whole lot more to ask."

"Okay, but first let's go to the bookstore. Then we can go to my house and talk." He stopped and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Seriously, we're going to your house? You'd allow someone you just met in your house?"

"For some reason, I feel that I can trust you. Besides, I'll need someone to carry all my books home." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Ah, I get it, now. You're just using me." He smiled excited to be going to her house. "Why did you have to go to this particular book store any way? There are others near the university that you could have gone to."

"This is the only one that has the type of books that I need." They arrived and she picked out ten books and one manga. When she went to the register to pay for them, the clerk looked at her and frowned and then at Tsuchi suspiciously.

He had a snide tone when he spoke. "Only faculty can purchase these books, you'll have to put them back." She pulled out her wallet and handed him her faculty ID and a credit card.

His tone changed when he looked at her ID and the platinum card. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry Harrison sensei." He bowed and apologized. "Please would you like to charge this to the university's account?"

"Only the five text books, the other six I will pay for myself."

"Yes ma'am. Of course the faculty discount will still be applied to your six purchases." He nodded and smiled at her. She smiled and paid the man. Then she walked away from the counter. Tsuchi picked up her purchases and followed her. When they were out of the store, he stood in front of her and blocked her way.

"Okay, you have to tell me what's going on, now."

"To answer all of your questions at once, I graduated with my bachelor's degree when I was 15. I received my Master's degree when I was 17. I'm working on and almost finished with my doctorate degree. You know how I told you that I work at the university. Well I do. I'm a professor. I teach 1st level technical courses. Those two girls you saw at the restaurant are students in my class." She breathed out and continued walking. Tsuchi just stayed where he was staring at her. He didn't know what to think. _She is way out of my league, but she seems so nice, so friendly, so cool, and so down-to-earth. Maybe she really didn't want to see me again because she is too smart for me and prefers to hang out with older, smarter, more mature guys. I don't stand a chance. Maybe I should just end this here._

She stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?" She ran back and put her arm inside his and pulled him. "Come on."

When they reached her house, he was shocked. It was huge. It was really nice, too similar to Odagiri's house.

"You live here?"

"I'm staying here for now. This is the house of a family friend."

He walked in and whistled as he sat her books down. It was immaculate and filled with fine furniture, antiques, and art work.

"Would you like a tour?"

He was going to say yes, but then he remembered that he had decided to stay away from her because he was out of her league.

"Uhm, no. I just remembered that I am supposed to meet my friends. I have to go, but thanks for lunch and everything."

"Hold on, here's my card. It has my cell phone and home phone to call me. I still owe you a favor."

He took it. "You don't owe me anything, and I was thinking you were right. We probably won't see each other again. So maybe I don't need this." He held out the card to her.

She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. "No keep it." She closed the card in his hand. "You might find the courage to use it one day. You know where I live if you want to take a rain check on that tour." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you again for helping me find my way. I promise to return the favor."

He nodded, put the card in his pocket and turned around and walked away saddened. She watched him walk away. _Baka, why do you think I didn't tell you anything about me in the first place?_

He took out his fan and headed for the bus stop deep in thought.

* * *

When he met up with his friends he seemed kind of down although he had a smile. Hyuuga punched him playfully on the arm. 

"Where have you been? We've been calling you all day."

He thought about it before replying. "I was chasing a dream, but then I let it get away."

They all looked at him with an eyebrow raised, shrugged and went back to what they were doing. "Whatever."

Odagiri looked at him thoughtfully as they were playing pool. Tsuchi was losing badly since his mind was not on the game. Odagiri leaned against the wall with one foot touching it. "Tsuchi, it's about a girl isn't it?"

"Huh, what, what do you mean? I don't know what you are talking about."

Odagiri looked at him dead in the eyes and then took his turn. "You're agonizing over a girl aren't you? What did she do turn you down because she is too rich or really smart or something?" The others were playing at another table and not listening to the conversation. Tsuchi couldn't concentrate because Odagiri was almost exactly right.

"Well?" Odagiri looked at him.

"Yes. She is smart, and I think rich or at least she will be rich."

"Well, if she dumped you then forget about her."

"It's not that simple."

"Then, what is it?"

"I dumped her." He took his shot.

"Why?"

"Just like you said, she is rich or I think she is and very smart. She's also foreign and won't be in Japan for too long. She's out of my league and rather than go through that with her only to be hurt or humiliated, I decided to leave it alone."

"I don't understand. Did she laugh at you or treat you like you were stupid or anything like that. So what if she is foreign. Is she pretty?"

"Hell yeah. She has a nice body, too. Did I mention that she is 19?"

"So, I thought you liked older women, and that's not really much older."

"I do. She's about to graduate from college."

"Okay, so she's a little ahead of everyone else."

"Not a little, a lot. She is getting her 3rd degree. She is a professor already. She started college when she was 13. I don't even have a future yet and hers is already set. How do I compare with that or any other guys that come along?"

_Man, she is smart_. "Does she care about any of that?"

"No, not at all."

He shrugged. "Then why should you? So are you guys dating or something? Are you serious about her?"

"No, we just met today." Odagiri shot the ball off the table.

"Wait, you just met a girl who is pretty, smart, nice, probably rich, today, and she wants to be your friend. And you dump her because you have no confidence in yourself?"

He nodded. "Uhm, yeah." Odagiri smirked

"Give me her phone number. I'll call her. I could use a friend like that."

* * *

**(A/N)** Okay, that was the long and probably boring beginning to the love story. Sorry, but it is necessary. When you get further along in the story, you'll be referencing it with more interest, trust me. The next chapter is a short interlude to make up for this long chapter, and it ties the first two chapters together. If you can't tell, then you will just have to keep reading. I promise that there won't be too many more long ones like this. If they are, they'll be more interesting. 

Preview from the Interlude

"I'M COMING TO GET WHAT'S MINE."


	3. Chapter 2: Brown Envelopes

**Disclaimer: **Gokusen doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the characters. I wouldn't mine borrowing a few of the guys from the jdorama, though.

**Chapter 2 Brown Envelopes Interlude**

**The next day**

"Ren, I've always wondered why you wanted to join us when you got accepted into Keiko University and are really smart. You know, the rest of us are just drop outs, hoodlums that want to become yakuza without going through the ranks, the quick and easy way."

"I told you already Sejj. I have my reasons." _Like being smarter than all of you guys I can take over any time I want to and make it successful._

"Also teaching us ninja ways is so cool. The yakuza won't be any match for us."

"Is there anything else Sejj? I'm heading home. I need to do my homework for class."

"Uhm, yes. Junpei wants to know why you've been going out at night following that gaijin professor."

Ren stopped. Anger flashed in his green eyes for a moment. He regained his composure. "First of all, that's none of Junpei's business. It doesn't concern him or the Black Cross. If he wants to know, why doesn't he ask me himself?"

"But it does. If you get caught, you'll mess up our plans for sure. Right now we are rumored to exist, but if you keep going around near Keiko stalking a teacher, then they'll know that we exist and take us out before we are ready."

"You guys worry too much. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my other life."

"Just don't let one life screw up the other life and our plans."

He nodded. _I need to be more discreet if you idiots were able to follow me. I can't let her know about me until I'm ready, and she is ready. But we will meet and be together_.

* * *

"Hi Dad, I mean Uncle, guess what? I got lost this weekend." 

"What?"

"It's okay. I met a tall, handsome, gallant, young man this weekend, and he helped me find my way. We had lunch, and he helped me carry my books back to the house."

"He came to the house? Are you sure that was okay, that you can trust him?"

"It's not like security wasn't there. Besides I have a feeling that he is trustworthy."

"Just be careful, and don't get lost again."

"If security was doing their job, I wouldn't have been lost at all. Still, I wouldn't have been able to meet him either. So, it's okay."

"Hey Imani?"

"Yes Daddy, I mean Uncle."

"Is there something you're not telling me or keeping to yourself not to worry me?"

"What are you talking about Uncle?"

"I just get this feeling that you are hiding something important from me."

"It's not like you need to know every little detail that happens to me in my life, or should I tell you that I had eggs, pancakes, and sausage for breakfast, ran a mile, trained with Ken, and broke a sword?"

"Okay, I get the point, but if it is important you'd tell me right?"

"Sure Uncle." She looked at the brown envelope and the letter that she had taken out of it. _I can't read this yet. So I don't know if it is important or not. Well then, no need to tell you about it_. _And I can't tell you about the dreams._

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Dad! Still a virgin and plan on being one until marriage. Besides, I only met the guy Saturday, please. Oh yeah, we are on the phone. Why do I still have to call you Uncle?"

"Yes, but you let him come back to the house already. That's unlike you. Anyway, I am glad you are still my innocent little girl. It's necessary, don't ask questions. Bye." She shook her head. _Look who's hiding things._

**

* * *

Tenkai HeadQuarters**

"Boss this was left for you. The old man wearing the dark glasses got up to take the letter in a brown envelope, but he tripped, and the young man caught him. He set him back down at the table. "Well read what it says." Tenkai instructed the other man.

He read it. "TENKAI, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE.

YOU STOLE WHAT BELONGS TO ME.

I'M COMING TO GET WHAT'S MINE.

REN"

The man looked up, "Boss. Do you think it is the Black Cross group?"

He shook his head. "They've never been this aggressive before. We seem to have a little pest, an ant. If it turns into a colony, then we will take action to exterminate them."

**

* * *

Across town at the Oeda house**

Kyou went to the study where the Kumichou was having tea. He knocked and waited to be acknowledged.

"Come" he nodded.

"Boss, one of the flower sellers said this was left at their stall." He held out a brown envelope. "They didn't see who it was who left it."

"You may open it and read it." Kyou opened it.

"KURODA,

YOU MAY BE THE KUMICHOU FOR NOW,

BUT I AM COMING TO GET WHAT'S MINE.

REN"

Kyou had a sword in his hand within seconds. "Boss, would you like me to go pick up one of those punks from the Nekomata group and question them? I'm sure they had something to do with it."

"No, keep an eye on all of the flower sellers stalls. Tell everyone to watch their backs carefully, and whatever you do." He lowered his voice and it was gruffer. "Don't let Kumiko know."

"As you wish boss, Ojou will never know."

"Oh, and keep a close eye on her, too." He bowed and left.

_Ren, huh_. Kuroda thought to himself

* * *

(**A/N**): See, short and sweet.

Preview of next chapter: _"Proposition?" That sounds interesting. I wonder._


	4. Chapter 3: Interview Pt1

**Disclaimer: **Gokusen does not belong to me. However, I do own this story line and all of the extra characters that I added.

**Chapter 3: Interview Part I**

Yankumi opened the door to class 3D, cheerfully. "Good morning."

"Good morning Yankumi." The class greeted her in unison.

"Tsuchiya, Oomori, Kojima, and Hamaguchi should all be happy. You have an interview with the Joyful Company." The whole class was excited.

"You mean the video game company?" One of her students asked.

"Yes." Yankumi was smiling proudly at their excitement.

Tsuchi had a sudden thought, which surprised him. _I should call Harrison sensei. She'll be excited since this is exactly what we discussed the other day. Wait, where did that thought come from?_

As the day wore on though, and they practiced for the interview he began to feel less excited and more anxious. _Man, I don't know. There is no way they are going to hire me._

At lunch time, Odagiri came up to him. "Yo Tsuchi so what do you think?"

"I think there's no way that I'm going to get hired. Maybe I should give it up."

"Oh, you mean just like you gave up on that teacher you like?"

"Huh, teacher he likes?" Yankumi appeared between the two boys suddenly. "It isn't me is it, Tsuchi. I know you prefer older women." She batted her eyelashes at them.

Odagiri looked away and said quietly. "Don't be ridiculous. Who's talking about you?"

Then she grabbed Tsuchi by the collar. "Who is it? Who is the teacher you like? Didn't I tell you that those relationships are improper? It's not Shiratori sensei, is it? It better not be?" She was yelling.

Odagiri put his arm between Yankumi and Tsuchi. "No, calm down and keep your voice down. He is talking about some gaijin professor that he met the other day."

"Oh." She released Tsuchi and smiled. "_Oooh_, Tsuchi is in love." She teased him.

"Shut up. It's not like that." He straightened his collar.

Odagiri decided to speak up for Tsuchi. "Tsuchi met a really smart professor the other day who wants to be his friend, but he lacks confidence. That's why he decided not to be her friend, and that's why he is thinking about giving up on the interview."

"You!" She grabbed Tsuchi by the collar again and pulled him close to her face. "After everyone's hard work to get this interview you better go through with this. And what about the others, your friends? They need for you to be there for them too."

"Don't you think I know that? It's very important to me, too. It is one step toward helping me fulfill my goals and dreams." She released him again.

"You have goals and dreams, now? Really? And it is all because of your teacher guiding you and molding you to be a thoughtful young man, where as not too long ago you didn't think you had a future." She had her fist in the air and had that dreamy-eyed look that she often gets.

Tsuchi walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Uhm earth to Yankumi."

"Huh." She turned around startled.

"Yeah that teacher did help me realize what I wanted to do in life, and I'm thinking about calling her and thanking her and telling her about the interview, but I'm not sure. I'm kind of afraid."

"Oh, that teacher did huh?" She looked away pained.

Odagiri nudged Tsuchi and nodded toward Yankumi. "Oh, and you did too. You were the first, but she asked me a couple of questions that helped me put everything into perspective and made it concrete to me. But I told her that I would probably never call or see her again. So I don't think she wants to hear from me."

"Well call her and see. You shouldn't think for other people. You know you guys aren't the best when it comes to thinking for yourselves, not to mention other people."

"Hey." Odagiri and Tsuchi were offended.

"So stop being afraid of what will happen and call her already. If you go through life afraid to do anything because something might happen, then nothing will ever happen." Yankumi left to prepare for class, but she yelled back. "And don't be late for class."

Odagiri asked him. "Well?"

"I still don't know." They went back to class.

Later after school, Tsuchi left with the guys to go to their favorite hang out. He finally stepped outside to make a phone call. He pulled out her business card.

"Hello Harrison sensei, this is Tsuchiya Hikaru. I don't know if you remember me, but I met you the other day when you were lost."

She smiled. "Yes I remember you. I see that you found some courage. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have an interview tomorrow with the Joyful Company, it's a video game company. Yankumi, my homeroom teacher, got it for me."

"Tsuchi, that's wonderful. Congratulations." She sounded as excited as he had been earlier.

"So are you happy, excited, nervous, what?"

He laughed. "Yeah, all of that."

"Well don't be. You'll do fine, especially if this is what you want to do like we talked about the other day."

"It is, and that's what I was thinking."

"Do your best and let me know how it goes tomorrow. I'll call you. She had a sudden idea. "Hey, why don't you meet with me this weekend so we can talk about it?"

"This weekend?" _She still wants to meet with me after what I said last weekend? Cool_.

"Yes, you don't have plans already with your friends. If you do, I understand."

"No, I can meet with you."

"Great. We'll meet at the house this weekend. I'm sorry I have to go into the lab now and work on my project. Do your best. Take care, and I'll see you this weekend."

"OK." _Yes! Maybe I do stand a chance on the interview_, _too._

He was encouraged and went back in with the guys. That night he was putting his resume and application together when one of the guys from another high school stepped on it and tore it up. Of course he and the other 4 had to fight with them and show them not to mess with Kurogin 3D. As he was fighting, he accidentally bumped against a man in a business suit. He didn't have time to say excuse me. He just kept fighting.

**

* * *

Next Day**

"Hi Tsuchi. How are you?"

"Okay."

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"How was school?"

"Alright."

"Sooooo. How did your interview go?" She was hoping that his reticence was due to him wanting to surprise her, and not because the interview didn't go well.

"It didn't." She could hear the frustration and dejection in his voice.

"What, what do you mean?" She couldn't believe it or understand it.

"What do you expect from a juvenile delinquent from Kurogin Gakuen 3D? I guess Sawatori and the superintendent were right about us. We are trash. We are no good. We are not worth it. That's why I never bothered to figure out what I wanted to do or had dreams or goals because I knew I would never get the chance to achieve them."

"Tsuchi, don't say that. I never want to hear you say that again. If I thought that were true, I wouldn't bother with you. Not that I think anyone is useless, but I definitely don't think that's true of you." She was so angry at his self-deprecating attitude that she wanted to ring his neck. But she also understood where it came from and that she needed to encourage him. "Tsuchi, is what we discussed over lunch the first time what you really want to do?" She had a softer tone.

"Before, I didn't know, but now I do know. Yes, that is what I really want to do."

"Then this is only a minor setback. If this is your dream, you don't let anyone or anything stop you from achieving it."

"Minor setback?! How can you say that? I didn't even get to start before it was all over." _What is she slow or something? Didn't she hear what I just said?_

"Calm down, and tell me exactly everything that happened, and we'll figure out the next step together." _Wow, I guess he's never had anyone figure out that there is always another way to do things. It's probably always been all or nothing with him._

"Okay, I went into the interview; the man took one look at me and determined that I and my friends were no good, not trustworthy."

"I understand. He basically looked at you and prejudged you, but I don't understand why."

"Oh well after I got off the phone with you yesterday, I was hanging with my friends and trying to get my portfolio together and some guys from another school started messing with us and messed up my portfolio. So, I had no choice but to fight, and one of the interviewers happened to be there and see it. He recognized me the next day at the interview and figured that I was just some hoodlum off the street and couldn't be trusted."

"Okay. I understand. We just have to get you back in there and let him meet the gallant, young man who came up to me to help me when I was lost." _What's with him and getting into trouble anyway? Good lord_.

"That's all? There's no way he'll go for it again."

"It only takes a few phone calls. Let me take care of it."

"Fine." _She can't make it any worse after all._

"In the mean time, you are still going to meet with me this weekend, right? I have a proposition for you?"

"Proposition?" That sounds interesting. I wonder.

"Uh huh, but you have to meet me this weekend. We can meet at my house. I mean at the place where I am staying, and I'll give you that tour."

"Okay, sounds intriguing." He pulled out his fan and thought.

"Did you just pull out your fan again?"

"No." He smiled and laughed, putting his fan away.

_Good I got him to laugh and relax_. "Alright, see you this weekend."

"Looking forward to it." He hung up and went back inside their usual hang out smiling. The other four looked up at him and were surprised to see him smiling. When his phone had rung, he had quickly gone outside and was still frowning. Now he was smiling and whistling.

Hyuuga was the first to ask. "Who was that on the phone to have you smiling and whistling?"

"It must have been a girl." Take teased him.

Yabuki had to comment. "She must have promised him sex."

"Shut up. It's nothing like that." Tsuchi suddenly felt hot under the collar.

Odagiri talked to him quietly after everyone continued with their conversations. "That was her right, your friend?"

"I guess. You know I don't really know what we are. We never really discussed it, but I guess you can call her my friend. I think I would like that."

"You sure changed your tune. Before it was 'she's too good for me,' or 'I'm afraid.' You were whining like a baby. What happened?"

"I don't know. I talked to her, and when I talk to her it's like she respects me and believes in me. It's kind of like with Yankumi but better because Yankumi kind of has to believe in us because she is our teacher. But I barely know her, and she's there for me, encouraging me and has faith in me. It's kinda weird."

"Oh well, too bad."

"Too bad?"

"Yeah, if you didn't finally come to your senses, I would have had a shot with her."

Tsuchi couldn't believe that Odagiri was expressing interest in a girl like this. "Not likely. Besides, I didn't think you would go for that anyway."

"She sounds interesting, unique. I like unique people. I'd at least like to meet her."

"Why?"

"I didn't think anything could change your mood, but talking to her for five minutes and you're laughing and smiling. I have to meet someone who can do that."

"We'll see. I'd have to ask her first."

"Of course."

* * *

(**A/N**): Okay, a short and sweet chapter. The next one should be similar. After that, most of them are long. This chapter mainly followed the jdorama in Episode 7 with a little AU twist. The next chapter is a little weird at the end. I'll be sticking closely to the jdorama for some of the chapters with a little AU twist added in. So be prepared. If you haven't got into the story yet, please continue reading. This is a long story so it takes a while to get into it. How about a spoiler, then? The love motel scene is funny. 

Preview of next chapter: '_I CAN GET YOU ANYWHERE AND ANYTIME'_


	5. Chapter 4: The Favor

Thanks to FS Rain for the review. I now know that I have to clear a few things up. Uncle Tenkai, the Nekomata group, the Black Cross Group, and Kyou are all from the manga. Kuduo is both from the manga and from the jdorama. So I am mixing both characters in together. Ren, Sejj, Junpei, Hiroto, the gaijin professor, and her uncle are all figments of my imagination. Although Ren, Sejj, Junpei, Tomoya, Hiroshi, and Shei are all part of the Black Cross group, they are made up characters. I didn't intend them to be the same as from the manga. I promise it will all be cleared up by the time we get to chapter 10 or 15. I've already written all of the chapters. I just have to type them.

**

* * *

**

"Hi, Daddy, it's me. Can you do me a favor?"

"It's Uncle Liee, and you know I'll do anything for my princess."

"Okay _Uncle Liee_, I need you to entice the Joyful Company to interview some high school students."

"So I take it your young man came to his senses and called you. What are you planning?"

She ignored the 'your young man' comment and continued. "I need to know what we can offer them to perform this favor. Which one of our companies offers them a strategic advantage? Of course we don't go through with it if it is not strategically advantageous for us as well, but we could still talk to them about it." She had a sudden thought. "I know, how about our music and bookstore companies? Why don't we offer discounted distribution in Ni Industries Booksellers and Music?"

_That is perfect for both companies_. "Princess, you're a genius."

"Uncle, did you have any doubt?"

"So this young man of yours must mean a lot to you?"

"It's not like that da… uh Uncle. I identify with him in many ways, but remember what else I came to do while here, to help as many students as I can find their career path?

"Yes, yes, that's true."

"Besides, I don't even know if I could call us friends. I hope to do so. I feel that I can trust him, but that's up to him. Anyway, friendship is all I can offer him. Like I said, I don't intend to start something that I can't finish. Since I'm only here for about a year or year and a half, a relationship is out of the question."

"Well, be careful and don't be so set on your rules. Remember what they say in Japan. Live a life with no regrets."

"It sounds like you are encouraging me, Uncle Liee. Anyway, I don't want to regret having a relationship and then having to break it off and leave."

**The Next Day **

Yankumi is in the faculty office and calls Kanazaka san from the Joyful Company and begs them to reconsider interviewing her students. They tell her no. She calls again the next day with the same response.

**The Next Day**

"Good morning this is Kenazawa Liee from Ni Industries, may I speak with someone in charge, please."

"Kenazawa san, what an honor. This is Kanazaka san with the Joyful Company. How may I help you?"

"One of the companies that I represent, Ni Industries Booksellers and Music stores, is interested in distributing your games in our stores in the international market. How would you like to discuss this opportunity?"

"Ah, is that so? That would be most appreciated."

"But first I was wondering. Do you have an internship program designed to help foster development in high school students?"

"No, we wouldn't want those irresponsible, ill-behaving children working in our company, ruining the reputation of our most important work. We provide quality products."

"Hm, I see. That is most disappointing. You see our chair and founder is a strong supporter of youth programs designed to foster these irresponsible and ill-behaved youth and turn them into well-behaved productive members of society. Besides if you market and sell to them, wouldn't it be wise to hire them so that they can afford to buy your products and not rely on their over-burdened parents to buy them? Really, how can you hope to market to them if you do not employ them to find out what they like? Well I will have to report this to our chair, who will be most disappointed."

"Forgive me, I meant to say that we do not have one yet. In fact we are interviewing students for our new program next week. Of course we would not hire irresponsible students. We take them and turn them into Japan's finest workers."

"Good, we'll be by next week to begin negotiations, and I hope that you will have some students there for us to meet. And I hope that you will have a wide variety of students and not just the best and the brightest who would not need such a program to help them develop."

"Of course. We look forward to beginning negotiations next week." He hangs up and presses the intercom for his secretary. She came into the office with a pen and notepad. "First thing in the morning call Yamaguchi sensei and tell her that her tenacity is impressive and duly noted. I would like to invite her students to come back early next week for an interview."

"Hai," the young lady bowed and left quickly. The man smiled. Ni Industries Booksellers and Music stores are all over the world in Europe, Asia, and America. If I pull this off, I'll get a promotion for sure."

"You handled that great Uncle Liee."

"Thank you, but you are right. It is a strategic move to introduce their brand of games and characters into our stores."

"Well, we better get everything ready."

**

* * *

Brown Envelopes Part II**

Tenkai's Headquarters

"Boss, another letter came." His associate was holding a brown envelope. The yakuza known as Tenkai waved his hand to tell the man to open the letter.

TENKAI,

I'M STILL COMING FOR YOU.

DON'T FORGET YOU OWE ME.

I CAN GET YOU ANYWHERE AND ANY TIME.

REN

"Boss, do you think we have an ant colony, yet?"

"No, just a persistent little ant. Find out about anyone who has a grudge against us that may have a child named Ren."

He nods and leaves.

OEDO House

"Boss, another brown envelope came for you."

"Please read it, Kyou."

KURODA,

YOUR KUMI IS MINE.

I WILL BECOME KUMICHOU.

YOUR TIME IS SHORT.

REN

Kyou had his gun out, locked and loaded.

"Did anyone see who left it? I thought we had eyes on the flower sellers."

"No, no one saw it. This time he left it with the fish delivery."

"I see. It is someone who knows something about yakuza procedures."

"Find out about this Ren."

"Yes, boss. Right away boss."

"And don't forget, keep Kumiko out of this."

Kyou bowed and left.

**

* * *

The First Dream**

She was seven years old. She was walking in a park filled with trees and carrying a little, dark, wavy-haired doll, with big brown eyes slanted slightly in the corners. She was laughing and having a good time. It was a sunny day, but as she walked deeper in the woods, it seemed to get darker. The further she walked, the more the trees seemed to block out the sun. Before long, it seemed as if the trees were closing in on her. The next thing she knew one of the trees came to life and reached out and grabbed her using two of its tree branches as arms. She screamed and began to kick and fight, dropping the little doll. When the doll hit the ground, it too came to life and began fighting the tree that was holding her. The little doll hit the tree in a vital spot because the tree dropped her and picked up the doll instead. All of a sudden a man with an ax came running toward the tree. The tree took off with the little doll. She ran after the tree to get her doll back. She grabbed onto something trying to grab the doll. "Mani!" She screamed the dolls name and held onto something tightly.

"O … jou." Yankumi woke up to find that she had Minoru in a headlock, and he was beginning to turn slightly blue. She looked at him and then released him.

"You, … you … , how dare you sneak up on me when I am having a bad dream." He rubbed his neck and twisted his head, and then he waved his hands to signal no. Her arms were strong too be so small. Then she looked at the clock and panicked.

"I'm going to be late. How could you let me sleep like this?" Yankumi jumped and begin to hurriedly get dressed for work. It was bad enough that the superintendent had told her that she was probably not going to continue working there when the semester ended, but he also hinted that he would consider firing her before her assignment was up if anything irresponsible happened. For example, if she was late to work.

As she was running across the room trying to get dressed, comb her hair and wash her face all at once, she was cursing them all.

"Ah, Ojou." Tetsu had drawn the shortest straw as to who was going to tell her.

"What Tetsu? I don't have time for this right now. I can't be late."

"Ah, Ojou, you are not going to be late."

"What do you mean I am not going to be late? Don't you see what time it is? What is wrong with you, and we're going to spar when I get back for not waking me up on time."

Tetsu gulped. "Ah, Ojou, you don't have to go to work today."

She gave him her devil look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's Saturday. You don't have school today." He said in a tiny voice afraid.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" The men all relaxed as she calmed down. She completed getting dressed. "And why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?" She yelled at them. They quickly left.

She went down to join her grandfather for breakfast. "Grandfather, did I ever have a doll?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. The men had told them about this morning's antics and the name she had screamed while having the dream. "Kumiko, I am not a young man any more, and my memory is not what it used to be. I don't ever remember you playing with dolls while her. You may have had one when your parents were still alive. Why?"

"Because I had this bad dream about someone taking my doll away from me. The doll's name was Mani, and it was an unusual doll." She described the doll, and her grandfather listened intently. "What do you think the dream means?"

"Kumiko, sometimes dreams are just dreams and have no meaning. Sometimes they are just what was on your mind when you fell asleep or what you watched on TV last. Were you watching something scary last night? You know how you are."

"Grandfather." She was surprised at his reaction because he was very superstitious and always thought dreams had meanings.

He completed eating and then left her to go to the porch and think. Kyou came up to him.

"Boss, do you think she remembers?"

"I don't know Kyou. Perhaps it is like I said, it is simply a dream and doesn't mean anything."

"But the name, boss. Do you think it has anything to do with this Ren guy, either? Do you think he is sending her letters, too?"

"I doubt it. You have been keeping a watchful eye on her, right?"

"Of course, we all guard Ojou with our lives."

"Research that incident, and see if there is a Ren anywhere involved? Make sure Kumiko knows nothing about it."

He nodded and left.

**

* * *

Dream #2**

She was running in a forest lost. "Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" The little wavy haired, dark-skinned girl called. She kept running and searching until finally, she heard her mother's voice. She was relieved and began running toward the voice happily, excited. "Mommy!"

"Sweetie, mommy is near. Listen to my voice and follow it."

"Mommy!" She finally saw her mother. Her mother saw her, smiled and reached out her arms to her. She had almost reached her mother and she was reaching her hand out to grasp her mother's hand. Just as she was an inch from her mother's hand, some man picked her up and drew her away.

"Mommy, no."

Her mother ran after her and tried to get her back, but as she approached the man, she fell down and hit the ground hard. Her eyes were open but it was as if she couldn't see. She reached out her fingers trying to go after her daughter. She saw another little girl come and hug her mother.

The little girl called out to her. "It's okay mommy. Save Miko."

She woke up sweating and breathing hard. The dream was always the same, but for the first time another little girl appeared, and she had a name. "That's the first time that has happened. I guess I was right coming to Japan after all. Maybe now I will finally find out what really happened to my mother."

**

* * *

Dream #3**

The little dark wavy-haired girl was silent, but she had tears rolling down her face. She was pretty and had big brown eyes that were slightly slanted at the corners.

He came up to her. "Don' cry. You're safe here with us. My daddy says he rescued you from a bad man who wanted to hurt you. You're going to live with us. "

She just kept looking at him with those sad, brown eyes. The little boy with blonde hair and green eyes ran off and came back with some food for her.

"Here, eat this. You'll like it. We can be friends. Don't worry, I'll protect you. My name is Ren. What is your name?"

She took the food from him, smiled, and began to eat.

He woke up, with a start. _That little girl with the wavy hair and the eyes, she reminds me of someone. No, could it possibly be her? Could they be the same? This changes everything. He took out the newspaper and a brown envelope and downloaded the latest pictures. I have to make her know that I mean every word I've ever written._

**

* * *

(A/N)**: Okay, to clear this up. Three different people had three different dreams on the same night. The dreams are all related, which you will find out about a lot later. It's all starting to come together a little more isn't it? Well, continue reading if you haven't figured it out. You'll get even more clues as to what everyone has to do with each other. If you don't figure it all out by the end of the story, or if you still have questions, I'd be glad to clear anything up. 

Preview for Next Chapter: _Oh my god. No way_.


	6. Chapter 5: Interview Pt II

**Chapter 5: Interview Part II**

Saturday Morning

The doorbell rings and Imani opens the door. She smiles at Tsuchi and reaches up to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Instead, he grabs her, picks her up, and swings her around. He hugs her before he puts her down.

She smiles, embarrassed. "Hey you, what was that for?"

"To say thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me everything is going to be alright. It seems that Yankumi, my homeroom teacher, kept calling the Joyful Company back until they finally gave in and agreed to give us another interview. It is the beginning of next week."

"See, I told you it would only take a few phone calls to sort everything out. That Yankumi sounds like a very interesting person, although that is a weird name."

"Oh, her name is Yamaguchi Kumiko, but we all call her Yankumi. She's a weird teacher also, but she is cool. She is always fighting for us."

_I bet he means physically, too. Kumiko, I wonder does she have any other nicknames. _Her name registered with Imani somehow. "Well, do you want to have lunch, take a tour of the house, or discuss my proposition first?"

"I don't know, but I'm kind of curious or maybe frightened to know what your proposition is."

"It is nothing weird or anything like that. It's just that remember when I first met you. I told you that I can speak Japanese but can't read the characters. I was wondering if you would teach me to read and write the characters."

He gave her an odd and confused look. So she hurried and continued. "I'd pay you of course. That is the University will fund it because it is part of their responsibility. And you can do it one day a week on weekends unless you have something else planned. I'm flexible. I can work around your schedule. We can do it here."

"Why?" He was confused and worried about being asked by someone so smart to teach them. He felt as if he were being made fun of or mocked.

"Because I don't know how to read or write, and I want to make sure that what I am teaching is getting across to my students without having to have a translator grade their work."

"No, I meant why me?" He was giving her a serious and suspicious look.

"Because the University is obligated to hire students from the school like the two girls you met last week, and I can't trust them. Most of the students at Keiko have pre-judged me and are envious of me because I am so smart at a young age. So they use any means they can and every opportunity that they can to make me look like a fool. They do it to make me feel inferior to them as they feel to me. So, I can't trust them. I can trust you, though." She was sincere.

"Why? How do you know that you can trust me?"

"Because you have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"Gain? What's in it for me?"

"Well, for starters you get paid 10,000 yen a week for only doing at least an hour's worth of work. Second, I hope that you and I can become friends." She smiled shyly.

His eyes opened wide in shock. "10,000 yen a week?"

"Yes."

"For an hour?"

"Yes."

_This is too good to be true. I'm suspicious, but I'm_ _not stupid. Besides I'll ask for the money up front and make her sign it in writing._

"Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

"Deal." He shook her hand.

"You need to fill out an application, and sign this offer letter which states the terms of the agreement. You can start this week if you would like. It lasts six weeks at first, and we'll evaluate how much more time after that." She handed him a pen and the paperwork. It was as if she had read his thoughts. "Would you rather get paid in cash or with a check from the university?"

"Cash. I still don't get all of this. Why are you doing it? What are you getting out of it, and why me?"

"You know. Those two offers aren't conditional. You don't have to take the job. We could still be friends if you would like. Or if you don't want to be friends and just want to be about business that is fine too. I'm not trying to buy you or your friendship. I don't have to do things like that. I have really good friends back home and can get them here anytime I want." She was tired of always being accused of trying to buy people's friendship here. She was getting slightly annoyed misunderstanding the reasons behind his questions.

He took out his fan and fanned himself, a little hot under the collar because he knew that she was getting annoyed. He didn't want to be the cause for it after what she was doing for him. "I mean you just met me last week, we spent only a couple of hours together, and already you offer me a job, stick up for me, and want to be my friend and trust me. How can you do that?"

She smiled and relaxed. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry. I misunderstood why you asked the questions. You know that I am smarter than most people. Part of that has to do with being observant and being able to analyze what I observe. The other part is my ability to judge what I observe and the people and the situations. I don't see you as a threat. Besides the university has to protect me as long as I am here and constantly monitor my house and comings and goings. At any minute I can have security guards here with the push of a button."

He raised one eyebrow. "Why does the university have to protect you, and what does someone like you need with protection like that?"

_There you go with your big mouth again_. She just smirked, handed him his money and picked up her keys. "That sounds like a conversation that we need to have over lunch. You coming?" She opened the door and paused to look at him. He got up to follow her. "Are you buying, Mr. Money Bags?" She teased him with a smile.

He left in front of her. "I'll buy, but I want to eat here because I want to have this conversation in private."

"Lead the way." She turned back to lock the door. "I have questions as well. I still didn't find out why you almost got expelled for helping a young girl out that time."

He laughed. "You couldn't let that go, could you? I thought you trusted me."

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I'm not still curious."

They walked to a nearby ramen shop, brought something to eat and returned to the house. They discussed whose turn it was to answer questions.

"If I recall correctly, I was the last to answer because after that you ran away."

"True." He told her about how the school, Kurogin, was going coed and a lot of middle school girls came to preview the school, and how he had run into one of his former teachers, Ishikawa sensei, who thought he was trash. Later on in a book store he had run into one of the smartest girls from the middle school, Mizayaki Nao, who had Ishikawa sensei as a teacher now. She was trying to shoplift, and she was skipping cram school because she was feeling too much pressure to succeed and achieve. So he stayed with her until cram school was over so that her parents and teacher wouldn't know she had skipped if she came home early. But as they were hanging out at the arcade, a place she had never been before, Ishikawa sensei found him. So he told the teacher that he forced the girl to stay with him. That way she wouldn't get in trouble. The school wanted to expel him to take responsibility for it. Fortunately, Yankumi visited the girl again and again until she finally admitted that she wasn't forced, and that he was being nice to her.

"Ishikawa sensei sounds like a real jerk, but Yankumi sounds like the kind of teacher that I would like to be."

"Yeah, Yankumi is cool although she is goofy and kind of childish. She always wears two pony tails, a track suit, these huge glasses, and trainers. But that Ishikawa sensei was a jerk, and he didn't even care that I was going through a rough time, which is why I was acting up in school."

"That's when your mom died, huh? Did he know?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he had to know since I had to take off from school, and even after he found out he told me that her death was no excuse. If anything, I should be behaving better to honor her memory."

"What? What the hell would he know? That age is a confusing enough time as it is, but it is worse when the people around you who you thought would be there to help you to get through it are gone. Then you get mad at everyone, at the world for not understanding, at the person for leaving you, and then at yourself for being mad at the person who died when it was not their fault, and they couldn't prevent it." At first, Imani sounded angry, but at the last statement, she became quiet. She had her head down.

_Oh my god. No way_. He looked up at her and stared for a minute. "You sound like," he began hesitatingly. "You speak from experience."

"Yeah, but it's still kind of vague." She kept her head down willing the tears to go away and not wanting him to see her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He continued when she didn't offer any more information.

"Well, the family friend that I told you about is actually my adopted father, but he has me call him Uncle. He adopted me from an orphanage in Hong Kong when I was little. I don't know how I got to Hong Kong, ended up in an orphanage or how he found me. No one ever told me about it. But I do remember my mother. She died in front of my eyes. I don't remember the details, but I have nightmares about it all the time." She had a far away look in her eyes, and her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Wow." _I thought it was tough losing my mom as a teenager, but she lost her mother young, and she died in front of her_. "Can I ask what happened? What do you remember?"

"I don't remember much, but I think she was fighting someone trying to protect me and they …" She paused. "They killed her. I remember that much. I guess they took me and dumped me in an orphanage in Hong Kong."

"Does your adopted father have any more children?"

"No, I am an only child. He says that one of me is more than enough to handle on his own."

Tsuchi looked at her with newfound respect. He and his sisters and Dad had barely coped with the loss of his mother, and here she was orphaned really young, having witnessed her mom's death, finished with two degrees about to finish a third, helping him out, and living in a foreign country all by herself at age 19. _She is strong. I wonder where she gets it_.

"So if you're his daughter legally, this is your house, too. Why did you say it belongs to a family friend?"

She shook her head. "This is his family's property. I'm just his adopted daughter although he has never made me feel that way. I think it should go to a male heir to keep the family name. Some day when he gets married and has a son, this will be his house. Uncle doesn't like me to reveal too much information to people, and he doesn't want anyone trying to rob me if they found out it belongs to the family. Anyway ready for the tour?"

She was more cheerful and eager to get on a new subject.

"Yes, but you still have questions to answer." He smiled reminding her and poking her in the head with his fan.

"Okay, let's tour and talk. Oh, and please don't tell anyone what I told you. Even my adopted father, Uncle, doesn't know that I remember my mother's death."

He nodded. "So, what's with all of the protection?"

"Oh, well you can understand my uncle's over protectiveness considering what I had been through as a little child, and it was the only way that he would give his permission for me to come."

"But you are over 18. You didn't really need his permission."

"Yes, I did, but I wouldn't do anything big like this unless I had his blessing. I respect him especially since he chose to adopt me from that orphanage. He took me in without a problem. He made sure to be at every function in my life. He let me stay at college at a young age by myself and constantly checked on me. He supports my ideas and has helped me to achieve everything so far. I wouldn't disrespect him. I don't know why he chose to adopt me, but I am grateful he did. I wouldn't be where I am without him. So if he says I require security, then I do."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." _I wonder what she is hiding, though. There is something else going on here, but I found out a lot today. So I'll just wait and let the mystery unfold. I respect her._

After the tour of the house, he was amazed. "Five bedrooms, a recreation room upstairs, a huge kitchen, a small studio apartment behind the kitchen for the servants, 8 ½ bathrooms, a library , a den, a study, a workout room, and sauna. I had no idea this house was so huge. You live in it all alone. Don't you get frightened being here by yourself?"

"No, like I said. I have security people that stay overnight, plus the maid comes everyday, except on weekends unless I ask. I have a laundry service when I need it, and a chef that prepares my meals for me during the week or whenever I ask, unless I want to cook for myself."

"You sure you aren't rich? The university pays for all of that?"

"No, my uncle's family does. It comes with the house. Oh, I forgot to show you Dad's, I mean Uncle's favorite part." They went through a sliding door in the kitchen, through a short path through sakura trees and into what looked like another small house. His mouth dropped open at what he saw. It was a full arcade on one side and the biggest entertainment center he had ever seen on the other side, with 2 large screen High Definition Plasma screens and 2 High Definition LCD displays and surround sound for all of them. Of course they had satellite TV and radio. There were sliding doors between the two sides to separate them, not to mention a pool table, a batting cage, and the latest game systems and games for the entertainment center. He had noticed similar systems upstairs in the rec room.

She smiled and held out her hands. "Ta Daa. This used to be additional household staff quarters but Uncle had it turned into this since no one lives in the house full time. He likes to come here and relax whenever he gets the chance." She picked up a remote, pressed a button, and the whole place came to life. "You're welcome to hang out here if you would like when you come by. If you are not embarrassed for your friends to meet me, they are also welcome to come by and use it. You just need to call me and warn me that you are coming so that I will get everything ready."

"Really? Odagiri would be glad to know that."

"Odagiri?"

"Yeah, he's been wanting to meet you since he says that you have this affect on me."

"Oh really. That's interesting. Well, he's welcome to come by next week if you can make it, and you don't mind."

"Want that interfere with the lesson?"

_Impressive. He's taking the job seriously. Good, my trust is not misplaced_. "No, this place is sound proof."

"Your uncle thought of everything."

"No, that was my doing. It is a gift to my dad for all he's done for me. He doesn't know about it yet. So give me a call if Odagiri is coming."

"You are like the coolest person ever." He hugged her.

She smiled surprised. "Thank you."

"You have to have a boyfriend. I mean no guy in his right mind wouldn't want to be with a person like you." She looked taken aback and had a slight frown on her face. He looked at her. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to get too personal, but if we are going to be friends, I should know this."

She relaxed and smiled. "Sorry, I was being paranoid. No, I don't have a boyfriend. Since I am only here for a short time, I don't want to start something that I can't finish."

"Oh, but what about back home? Surely there has to be some model or jock or someone famous waiting for you at home."

She laughed out loud at that. "You have to be kidding, right? Most of those kinds of guys would run from someone like me with a brain in her head, her own opinion, and doesn't hang on to their every word and deed and isn't at their constant beck and call. No, I've never had a boyfriend before. I've always been too young for the crowd that I hang with and too mature for the boys my own age. Besides, I don't do long distance relationships. I just don't think they work out."

"Really?" _Hm, I wonder_. Then he shook his head and dismissed the thought since she had already indicated that she didn't want a relationship.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend? Is there someone out there that I have to worry about trying to claw my eyes out because she feels that I am stealing her boyfriend?"

"No, not right now. Besides, I like older women. So I hope that the ones I choose aren't foolish enough to do something like that."

She shook her head. "I don't know. There are some crazy people out there who can't distinguish between love, infatuation, and obsession and act crazy like that."

Sounds like she is speaking from experience again, but if she has never had a boyfriend, then I wonder what she knows.

"Well, my friend shall we play?" She asked him.

"What about the lesson? You paid me already."

She shrugged. "Consider it a sign-on bonus."

* * *

When Tsuchi finally met up with his friends later that night, he was all smiles. 

"I take it your date went well." Yabuki teased. "You must have gotten some."

"Shut up. I told you it's not like that. Besides, I had a sort of interview and got a job." He shot the ball in the basketball net making it easily.

"What, you got a job? You're working. What about your interview with Joyful Company?" Take was curious.

"Can I have it if you don't need it?" Hyuuga asked.

"It shouldn't interfere. I only have to work one day a week, really one hour a week, and I get paid guess how much?" He smiled and turned to them.

"1,000 yen." Hyuuga commented. "100 yen" Take asked. "2 yen" Yabuki teased. Tsuchi took out his fan and hit him on the head.

"10,000 yen." He made the next shot without looking.

"Wow," they were all impressed, except Odagiri.

He was thoughtful. "Yo Tsuchi, what kind of work do you have to do to earn 10,000 yen an hour? Is it legal?"

"Yes, and I'd rather not say?" He pulled out his fan and fanned himself.

"Does it involve a video camera and cosplay?"

Tsuchi hit him on the head again with the fan. "No, baka."

They ordered drinks and was drinking when Odagiri pulled Tsuchi aside. "Seriously, what kind of work is it? I thought you said that this girl was some kind of professor or something."

"She is. If you want to know, you can come with me next week to see for yourself. I asked her if it was okay for you to come, and she was totally cool about it. Man her place is amazing. You should see it. You will be impressed. Don't worry. It's all good."

Odagiri went back to sipping his drink wondering and worrying. _I wonder if I should mention this to Yankumi. She may find out something through her family about this so called gaijin professor that pays a student 10,000 yen for an hour's work. Naugh, she'll blow it out of proportion, especially if it is really nothing. I'll just meet her and find out for myself_. Then he had a thought.

"Are you posing nude for her artwork?"

Everyone stared at Tsuchi. Tsuchi stared back at Odagiri. "Don't be ridiculous. Now you sound like Yabuki." He hit Yabuki in the head with the fan.

He rubbed his head. "Hey, why did you hit me? He was the one who said it."

"Because you were thinking it and were about to say it." Yabuki nodded at that, and they all laughed.

Guess what Uncle Liee, I have a tutor for Japanese characters.

"Is it someone from the university? I thought you didn't trust any of those people."

"Nope, and I don't. It's a high school student."

"Your young man again?"

"Yes, and he is not my anything, except friend."

"Well, I'll finally get to meet him next week and determine whether your trust is misplaced."

"Okay, but take it easy on him. Don't lose sight of the goal to make this a profitable deal first and foremost. By the way, how long are you in town for? Will you be able to see your only daughter?"

"No, I fly in and fly out. I'm sorry sweetheart. And look who is lecturing whom about keeping it strictly business. "

"Oh, please Dad. I'm all about business always. You know that. Anyway, it's okay."

"Yeah, but this time you seem different." _I hope it all goes well with you, and you don't end up hurt._ "Well remember it is all business when you are getting tutored."

"Of course I remember." _She pulled out a note with pictures on it from a brown envelope. You don't know how serious business it is_.

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, here is another long one that you will need to reference later. It gets way more interesting from here on out, and there is more action and confrontations than romantic set up. It may seem that Yabuki is out of character because he doesn't display his quick temper as much. But if you saw episode 7 and his antics in the glasses as the interviewer, that is where I got my motivation to give him this characterization. Due to circumstances beyond their control, several people will go off character. You'll understand as you read. Most of the chapters are quite long after this one, so be prepared. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'm working on two fanfics at the same time. So, I'm hoping I don't accidentally cross them.

_Preview of Next Chapter: "What do you mean? What are you hiding? Why don't you tell the total truth?"_


	7. Chapter 6: Tutoring Session I

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gokusen, Gokusen 2 or any of the guys in the show. Sigh. Any way, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tutoring Session 1**

"Hello, Harrison sensei. This is Tsuchi."

"Hey Tsuchi, how did it go, and please call me Imani."

"It went great. Even though I had bruises and scars from a fight I explained what happened, and they interviewed us anyway. Then we met one of their new business partners, a Kenazawa san. They will be marketing to Europe and America and …

"Wait, what bruises?" She wanted to strangle him.

"Oh we got into another fight the night before the interview with those same guys."

"Tsuchi, what the hell happened this time?" _I could just kill him_.

"Oh, well they wanted revenge on us but since we promised Yankumi we wouldn't fight, we didn't fight back. She came and protected us, though. That's why I had bruises."

"Oh, then it couldn't be helped. So tell me what did Kenazawa san say to you or ask you?"

"He seemed to be really interested in me. He asked if I had any ideas to help the company or any characters or what appealed to people my age. He also asked me about my family, my future plans and goals, and if I had a girl friend or anyone who I was interested in who was a friend. That was kind of weird, but he said it helped if he knew what kind of time constraints and distractions I had. "

"That was still a weird question to ask." _Leave it to my dad to give him the third degree_.

"Oh yeah I told them about the tutoring job with you, and they seemed really impressed. So thank you for that."

"You're welcome. That's okay. Did any one say anything else about the tutoring or weird or something?"

Now that you mention it, Kenazawa san told me to do my best, make sure that I am business like and professional when I tutor and don't get involved with my student."

"What?" _I so need to have a talk with my father_.

"Yeah that was weird. Anyway, it seemed to go well."

"Cool, I'm glad. Well I'll see you this weekend. Oh is Odagiri coming?"

"Yeah, I think so. He can't wait to meet you. He's especially interested in knowing what kind of job I am doing for 10,000 yen a week for one hour."

"You didn't tell them?"

"No, it's more fun to tease them."

"Alright, whatever you think. I'll see you this weekend. Take care." _I wonder if I should mention the letters this weekend. No, I'll just see if I can get him to translate them without seeing them. If he sees them, he may get worried._

**

* * *

Elsewhere **

"Ren, I have something to report."

"I'm listening."

"Kenazawa came here but only for business purposes. He left without even seeing his adopted daughter."

"I guess I'll just have to write another letter then and make it more personal."

* * *

**That weekend**

Odagiri and Tsuchi were at Imani's front door. "Man, wait until you see the inside of the house. It's huge and nice. Oh and she has a game room and five bedrooms. It's awesome. You should see it." He rang the doorbell. Odagiri was shocked at the dark-skinned, wavy haired young lady who greeted them at the door a minute later.

She smiled and hugged Tsuchi upon seeing him. "Tsuchi." She pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, too. Odagiri eyed the two of them suspiciously. Tsuchi looked her over and whistled. She blushed.

"Sorry I didn't expect you so early. I was in the middle of working out." She had actually been in the middle of practicing martial arts with one of her bodyguards and was wearing a black sports top that came to her midriff and matching biker shorts. You could see her flat toned abs and muscular calves and legs. Her wavy hair was put in a pony tail high at the top of her head, and her body was glistening from sweat. Both Tsuchi and Odagiri blushed, staring at her.

"Oh, you must be Odagiri." She looked him over, held out her hand, and gave him a beautiful bright smile. "I'm Harrison Imani. It's nice to meet you."

Odagiri had continued staring at her when Tsuchi elbowed him.

"Oh, thank you. I'm Odagiri Ryo. I'm pleased to meet you. Nice place you got here." He said looking around her house as he stepped inside.

"Let me take a quick shower and change, and I'll give you a tour before Tsuchi starts our lesson. I apologize again for not being ready. Make yourselves at home. I'll get the maid to get you anything you need."

When she had left Odagiri asked, "Lesson?"

Tsuchi smiled. "Yes, I'm tutoring her. She can speak Japanese fluently as you can see, but she can't read or write the characters. That's how I met her in the first place." He laughed when he remembered it.

Odagiri looked the place over. "Does she own this place? It's huge."

Tsuchi smiled at him. "Any questions that you have for her you will have to ask her yourself."

"So you are tutoring her?"

"Yep, why? What did you think I was doing?" Tsuchi looked into his face.

He shrugged and shook his head. "No clue." Odagiri was relieved it wasn't something else.

"So, what do you think of her? She's pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah, and she has a nice body, too." _Not like Yankumi's. Wait, where did that thought come from? Why am I thinking about Yankumi's body? _

The maid came to ask what they would like. They just asked for tea for the moment.

Surprisingly before long Imani was back wearing a fitted track suit like Yankumi's although her body was pronounced by the suit rather than obscured like Yankumi's. She kept her wavy hair up in a ponytail high on her head. Odagiri whistled involuntarily.

Tsuchi looked at him surprised and slightly annoyed that he was checking her out.

"Ok time for the tour." When she finished the tour of the inside of the house, she led them back to the main hall and in to the living room where their tea was waiting. She served it to them much to their surprise.

"So Odagiri, you must have a thousand questions that you want to ask, and I know Tsuchi won't tell you because of our deal."

"Deal?" He looked at Tsuchi.

"Yes, it's an equal exchange of information. For each question that you ask, I get to ask one. If you aren't truthful and honest, I won't answer any more questions."

_She sounds like someone who has something to hide_. "Okay, I'll play." She nodded.

"Ask."

"What's with this house? Outside looks big but not as big as inside. But even inside the dimensions don't add up. Like the hallway is much longer than the two rooms that it leads into together." _**A/N**__) This is actually a very important question to remember for a later chapter_.

She was surprised at his question but didn't let it show. She opted for part of the truth, as usual. "Very astute Odagiri san. You are right. This house is old. In order to add security and electronic surveillance equipment, we had to move things around to lay wires and install cameras. When we finished, we never did restore it to its original dimensions."

"We, so does that mean you had something to do with installing security?"

She smiled and sipped her tea before answering. "Sorry Odagiri san, but it's my turn to ask a question."

She asked about his plans for the future. He told her that he honestly didn't have any at the present. He decided to wait until later to ask her the rest of the questions that he had. When they finished their tea, she showed them to the game room. His eyes lit up, and he was totally shocked. She introduced another two people to them, one to serve refreshments, and the other to handle any mechanical problems with the machines.

"Odagiri, I leave everything in your capable hands. I trust that you can handle things from here. I apologize, but I need our friend here to tutor me for a while."

He nodded and headed for the batting cages. Tsuchi smiled as they returned to the main house and headed upstairs to the recreation room where she had a chalkboard, desk, chairs, paper and pen all set up for the lesson.

"Boy, you're prepared."

"Always." She replied. "So, how do we do this?"

He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "To be honest, I don't know since I've never done this before."

"How did you learn to write in primary school? Why don't we start with the basic characters, what they mean, and how they change when they are combined?"

"Good idea." Approximately 30 minutes later he had gone through all of the characters and what they meant and how to put them together.

"I understand." She was a quick learner.

"You know what will really help is if you practice translating simple sentences or a note."

_Perfect, here's my opportunity_. First he placed a sentence on the board, and she tried to translate it. It was a very simple sentence, and she had little trouble with it. Then she put a sentence on the board and translated it. He corrected her mistakes, looked at the sentence, and then asked her why she chose that sentence. It read:

"WHEREVER YOU GO, I AM WATCHING."

She sat for a while and thought about it. He watched her wondering, but he knew better than to ask questions. Finally, she took out two brown envelopes from under her papers and came close to him to whisper to him.

"What I am about to show you, you need to keep to yourself. Don't tell anyone. Don't tell Odagiri. Once you see it, put it out of your mind. I need for you to translate it for me. She gave him the envelopes, and he took out the letters which had pictures of her on it from far and near. There were pictures of her at the house, at the school, at a ramen shop, and at the bookstore. The other letter had pictures of her smiling, laughing, sad, angry, and bored. There words cut out from newspapers and magazines on there placed next to the pictures. The first letter was harmless until it got to the end. It read:

"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL,

WHEN YOU LAUGH

WHEN YOU ARE SAD,

WHEN YOU ARE ANGRY,

WHEN YOU ARE HAPPY,

WHEN YOU ARE BORED

YOU ARE ALWAYS BEATIFUL TO ME,

THAT IS WHY YOU ARE MINE,

I WILL HAVE YOU.

REN"

He read the next letter and was shocked and angered by the time he finished it. It read:

"WHERE EVER YOU GO, I AM ALWAYS WATCHING YOU.

I AM ALWAYS THERE.

AT HOME

AT WORK,

I KNOW WHERE YOU SHOP

I KNOW WHERE YOU EAT. I AM ALWAYS WATCHING YOU

BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL

THAT IS WHY YOU ARE MINE

I WILL HAVE YOU

REN"

Tsuchi looked at her. "You have a stalker?"

"It looks like it. I wasn't sure when I received the first letter, but with the second letter I think so."

"Have you taken this to the police or the university?"

"No, right now he's just following me, and so is my security. I can handle that. I don't want to make a big deal out of it or my father will probably pull me off the project and send me home."

He was going to argue with her until she mentioned the last part about her being sent home. "You watch your back. Let me know if this gets more threatening. I'll leave it to you for now, but if anything happens let me know, and I will help you. We'll go to the police or whatever we need to do to make sure that you are safe."

The air of tension was too much for Imani. So she diffused the situation. "Well sensei, I think that's enough for today. You've certainly earned your pay." She handed him a 10,000 yen note. "I hope I wasn't a difficult student." She smiled.

He knew that she had purposely changed the subject, but he let it go sensing how uncomfortable she was. "No, you were perfect. Probably much better than we are to Yankumi."

"I'm sure." He had called her during the week to tell her about his week and what kind of trouble they had gotten into that Yankumi had to rescue them from. "I don't get into fights that I can't win or with my eyes wide shut."

He was going to point out the current situation with the stalker but decided to leave it alone.

"Why don't we go check on Odagiri? By the way are you hungry? Do you guys want to stay for lunch or what?" He nodded.

They both made their way down to the game room deep in thought and silence to check on Odagiri. He was watching a soccer match on one of the wide screen TVs. He looked up noting the wariness on their faces.

"What's with the faces? Did tutoring not go well?"

She instantly exchanged the look she had for a smile. "Oh no, Tsuchi is an excellent teacher."

"Well it's easy when I have such an excellent student." He smiled at her.

Odagiri rolled his eyes. "Why don't you two get a room already?" They both went up to him and hit him on the back of the head.

"You sound like Yabuki." Tsuchi commented.

"So I take it tutoring is over already?"

"Yes, but you are both welcome to stay as long as you like. I was just asking Tsuchi if he wanted lunch. The maid left already but I can cook for you, or we can go pick something up. Why don't I pick something up? What are you in the mood for?"

"NO!" Tsuchi yelled startling them both. "I mean. I'll go to the ramen place we went to last week. You stay here since it is your house and get better acquainted with Odagiri." They both stared at him.

"Okay, but since you two are guests in my house, it is my treat. Here." She handed Tsuchi another 10,000 yen note.

Tsuchi left.

"What was that about?" Odagiri asked her. She shrugged.

"That was what I was about to ask you." She had a suspicion though that she knew the cause.

"Hey, why did you two look so serious earlier when you first walked in? You looked as though someone killed your best friend." Imani's eyes opened wide.

"Excuse me." She ran out of the game room and pressed a button on her cell phone. "Ken, follow fan boy, please, and stay ghost."

Then she returned to the game room and spoke to Odagiri. "I believe you have many questions to ask me and something that you want to say to me."

He was surprised at her forwardness but decided to accept her invitation to express himself. "What's with you and Tsuchi?"

She shrugged. "We're just friends. That's all. Well come to think of it, that's not quite all. He is tutoring me. So I guess that makes him my sensei. Then again, I am paying him. So I guess that makes me his boss. Anyway, that's all. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think that's all. I think your friend likes you."

"Of course he does, that's how we became friends. I like him too." She shrugged.

"As more than a friend?" Odagiri raised one eyebrow.

"Oh no, that can't be true. I've already told him that all we can be are friends since I'm only here for a short time and don't want to start anything that I can't finish."

"I think you're too late. You've already started something."

"But we've agreed to only be friends. Maybe I need to finish this now."

"Don't do that. You'll hurt him. You've been good for him. I don't want him hurt, but you need to be careful. If you hurt him, you'll have to answer to me."

They stared at each other seriously.

Keeping his gaze, she continued in a serious tone. "Look, I don't ever want him hurt either by me or because of me. That's why I think it may be better if I finish this now."

He kept her gaze. "What do you mean? What are you hiding? Why don't you just tell the total truth?"

She was angry now. "What do you mean by that? I have been telling the truth."

"Not all of it. You're always holding stuff back or in." She shook her head. "For example, this house, you couldn't possibly afford a house like this on a professor's salary, yet you told Tsuchi that you aren't rich. You also said that the university doesn't own this house. So which is it?"

"Look, I never claimed that I did or didn't own the house. It belongs to a relative who doesn't use it anymore. I have money because all of my expenses and needs are taken care of by the university. So, all of the money that I make as a professor is mine to keep and spend how I want."

"What about the maid, the cook, and everyone else who works here? Is that what you use your money for?"

"No, they came with the house. Anyway, you don't know me, and I don't know you. Of course we hold things back because it is not necessary to tell each other everything since we still haven't learned to trust each other. So we can tell each other the truth without telling each other every single detail. Even if we do trust each other we don't have to tell each other every single detail. For example, you guys trust Yankumi, but you still don't tell her about your situations which is why you end up in even more trouble. Yet, she still comes and bails you guys out."

"Yankumi? Tsuchi told you about her?" He was momentarily taken off guard.

"Yeah, Tsuchi thinks that she is a great teacher, and he really respects her. Even though I haven't met her, from what I hear, I think she is too. In fact, I hope I get a chance to meet her one day."

"Fine, I'll accept that for now, but I have a feeling that there is a whole lot more that you are hiding. So, I don't trust you. You may kick me out or not invite me back to your house or your relative's house, but I want to let you know that I don't trust you, and I'll be looking out for Tsuchi."

By this time they were standing close to each other both angry and tense. She glared at him for a moment, and then out of the blue she flashed the prettiest smile at him and laughed.

"No, you are welcome any time if it's okay with Tsuchi. I appreciate your honesty. It makes me feel that I can trust you. As for watching out for Tsuchi I wouldn't have it any other way. One thing you need to know about me is the more you know, the more you'll want to know." She patted him on the shoulder as she left. "No, you're welcome any time my friend as long as Tsuchi doesn't mind."

He stared after her thoughtfully. "Well, that's true. I want to know about you for Tsuchi's sake. I wonder what all she is hiding." He shook his head and laughed. "Oh well, at least I get to come back here any time if Tsuchi's cool with it." He returned to watching the soccer match.

* * *

**Tsuchi**

When he left he was worried because he remembered that one of the pictures had been of her at the ramen shop. He didn't want her any where near there in case her stalker was waiting for her there. She's safer at home with Odagiri and her security team. Tsuchi was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a familiar person was talking to him.

"Hikaru, I thought that was you. What are you doing over here?"

"Hey, sis, I'm tutoring a friend."

Her mouth dropped and she stared at him. "You're tutoring someone who attends Keiko University? How did they get in if they need you as a tutor?"

"Ha ha very funny. I'm tutoring a gaijin professor in Japanese, Harrison sensei. Do you know her?"

"No, but I've heard about her. They say she is super smart and because of it she's really conceited. She really thinks she is hot stuff. I also heard that she likes to sleep with young high school boys and pays them to do so. Be careful, she'll use you and abuse you."

Tsuchi was trying not to laugh at the description that was nothing like her. "Have you ever met her?"

"No, I hear that she is ugly and fat. That's why she has to pay high school boys to sleep with her. No college guys will touch her." Tsuchi couldn't hold in his laughter at that point.

_I understand why she doesn't tell everyone everything about her. She gets prejudged all the time._ "You busy right now?"

"No, not really. I was just hanging out."

"Why don't you meet her? I was on my way back to her house. Odagiri is there. We are going to have lunch."

"Uh, she won't mind? I heard that she is mean also."

"No, let me call her and tell her." He took out his cell phone. "Hey Imani, this is Tsuchi. I ran into my sister. Do you mind if she comes by?"

"No, not at all. Is there anyone else with her? Just make sure that you buy enough food for her and whoever else is with her. If you need any more money let me know, and I will pay you back when you get here."

The whole time he was smiling. "Ok, we'll be there soon."

"Tsuchi, thanks for calling me and letting me know. I wouldn't mind. I just like to be prepared."

"You're welcome." He hung up the phone.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She asked if you had had lunch. If not, I need to make sure that you have food."

Although Mariko was impressed, she didn't let it show. _He could be lying, or she could be saying that for his benefit. We'll just see when I meet her._

"I've already eaten." She responded and followed him to the house. She gasped when she saw it. "Wow! She lives in this big house. She must be rich, or does this belong to the university?"

"No, it belongs to a relative. He doesn't use it much. So he lets her use it."

"She has a really rich relative then."

He rang the doorbell and his sister was shocked when she saw the beautiful, dark-skinned girl with long wavy hair and pretty dark brown eyes that were slightly slanted at the corner, and a beautiful, friendly smile. She was at least 6 inches taller than the young lady, who looked to be only 14 years old. She warmly greeted her, taking her by the arm into the house.

"Tsuchiya kun, it is so nice to meet you. How are you today? Your brother has bragged about his smart sister that attends Keiko University. Anyway, welcome, would you like a tour of the house?"

"Uhm, it's nice to meet you too. Yes, I'd like a tour of the house. You know. You're nothing like what I expected."

She smiled. "Ah, I don't quite live up to the ugly, fat, mean rumors that you've heard right?"

She stumbled trying to cover her surprise. "Uhm no, that is to say I haven't heard of any rumors like that. May I ask how old you are?"

"19"

"You look more like you are like 14 or 16."

She laughed. "I get that all the time Tsuchiya kun."

"Please, call me Mariko, Harrison sensei." She hadn't meant to be so friendly, but she didn't detect any duplicity in the teacher. Although she still didn't trust her, she had a difficult time not liking her instantly.

"Only if you will call me Imani. I'm only Harrison sensei at school." Imani turned to Tsuchi. "Tsuchi, why don't you go make sure Odagiri is okay and gets his lunch while I give Mariko a tour."

Tsuchi left to find Odagiri and give him his lunch while the two young ladies toured the house enjoying each other's company. About ten minutes later they came into the game room.

"And this is my uncle's favorite room and probably also Tsuchi's and Odagiri's." Odagiri looked up at the mention of his name and saw a familiar face.

"Odagiri kun." Mariko went over to hug Odagiri.

"Sister." He got up to greet her. "Long time no see."

"I'm glad to see you guys made up. I heard you were back in the group. I'm glad. Yabuki got them into so much trouble when you weren't around. No one could restrain him." Odagiri nodded and looked down remembering the circumstances.

"Well, don't let me keep you. It was good to see you again, though."

"You too," he returned to his game.

Imani ate while Mariko and Tsuchi chatted. Then the two young ladies went back into the house and discussed college, goals, and what Tsuchi was like when he was younger while the boys entertained themselves in the game room. Eventually, Imani looked at the time and gasped.

"It's that late? Would you like to stay for dinner? We can go somewhere out to eat, or I could order in, or I can send the guys to go get something."

"Let's send the boys out. That way we can talk about them without worrying that they will interrupt."

"OK." She called the game room and asked Tsuchi and Odagiri to come into the house. When they came into the house, his sister ordered him.

"Hikaru, go get everyone something to eat."

"From where?"

"Remember that place Dad took us to when I first moved here. Go there and make sure you get enough for everyone."

He took out his fan and bowed. "Yes madam, what would you like to order?"

"Why you?" She jumped up and had him in a headlock before he had a chance to stand up straight. "Be nice in front of sensei before she thinks you are low class."

"Look … who's … talking." He choked out. She released him and gave him her order.

Imani suggested. "Hey, let me call them and place the order. That way it should be ready or almost ready when they get there."

She placed the order and motioned for Tsuchi to join her. She secretly gave him some more cash to pay for everything. "Be careful guys." When they had left she stepped into another room and made a quick call to security. "Ken, follow fan boy and the pitcher and stay ghost. Thank you."

The ladies chatted until the guys came back. Imani served dinner, and they all ate. Then Mariko asked. "So how did you meet my low life brother?"

Tsuchi glared at her at the insult but looked surprised. "You two talked all afternoon, and you're just now finding that out?" He shook his head.

Imani told the story about the two girls tricking her into going to Kurogin pet store instead of a Keiko book store and how he had helped her find her way and accompanied her. A short time later, the trio left Imani's house. She hugged them all and told Mariko to come to her any time she needed help. Mariko agreed.

When they had gotten a few blocks away, Mariko noticed that she had left her cell phone (purposely). She sent Tsuchi back to get it. When they were alone, she asked Odagiri.

"So what do you think?"

"Well she is very kind, very smart, and very pretty."

"I agree."

"But I think she is hiding something, something pretty big. So, I don't trust her just yet. I think she is a trustworthy person, but I don't trust her yet."

"Me neither. Promise me you'll watch over my little brother. I'll watch her from my end. I don't trust her either. I mean why is someone like that taking an interest in my little brother?"

Odagiri raised his eyebrows. "You mean you don't think she genuinely likes your brother?"

"Why would she when she has looks, probably money, and brains. I mean wouldn't she prefer someone smarter or with more money or older. If I had what she does, I'd use it to hook the best of the best."

"Maybe she is looking for someone who doesn't have what she has since she doesn't need that or maybe it's like she says that she is not looking for anything."

"I don't know, but I'll still keep my eye on her."

"Agreed."

Just then Tsuchi came back with her cell phone. "You're lucky she found it so quickly. You sure know how to lose a cell phone. So, what do you think of her?"

"I think I have misjudged her. I look forward to getting to know all about her."

"Me too." Tsuchi smiled and agreed.

**

* * *

(A/N)** Boy, Imani and Odagiri sure went at it hard. I don't have much to add except from here on out, it gets really interesting. We step up the action a lot and find out a little bit more about the dreams. I promise to try to update more often since this story is already written. 

Next chapter preview: _"Don't worry, you are definitely part of my future plans." He said under his breath. _


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams & Keiko University

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except plot and my characters.

**

* * *

**

**Dream #1**

Yankumi was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having the same dream as before only this time it had changed a little.

She was nine years old, not seven. She was walking in a park filled with trees and instead of her holding a doll she was actually walking with and holding the hand of a little girl that resembled the doll. She was thinking how much the little girl resembled a little doll. She was laughing and having a good time. It was a sunny day, but as she walked deeper in the woods, it seemed to get darker. This time, instead of the trees closing in on them, there were actually men that reached out and grabbed Yankumi and the little girl. As before she screamed and began to kick and fight. The little wavy-haired girl bit the man holding her, and he dropped her. Then she bit the man holding Yankumi, and he let her go. As they began to run away, the man who had grabbed Yankumi picked up the little girl. Instead of the man coming with an axe, there was a lady who looked just like an older version of the little girl, except she didn't have wavy hair, and her eyes were totally round. The lady screamed "Kumiko, Mani" as she ran after the man. She grabbed the man trying to get back the little girl but when she got close to him, something happened, and she all of a sudden slumped down on the ground. Kumiko yelled after the little girl. "Mani." She took off to run, but Kyou stopped her. "Ojou."

"Ojou." It was actually Tetsu who was calling Yankumi trying to wake her up from her dream and get her off the floor and back on the bed.

"WHAT!!!?" Kumiko finally woke up and realized she was on the floor. "You guys." This time they all ran out and let her figure out the day and time for herself, which she did.

She went downstairs to talk and eat breakfast with her grandfather.

"Grandfather, you know how I asked you about me having a doll when I was little? Well instead of a doll did I ever have a little friend name Mani with dark skin, wavy hair, and big round brown eyes that were slanted slightly at the corner?"

Inwardly he flinched at the description. _So she is starting to remember. I wonder what brought this on_. However, he stated calmly. "I'll have to give it some thought. Don't trouble yourself about it." He patted Kumiko on the shoulder and got up to go outside.

Kyou was waiting for him.

"Boss, she is starting to remember. What'll we do about it?"

"Kyou, the question is what can we do about it? Perhaps I should give Tenkai a call and find out if he knows anything about our little raven, whether she has returned home to her nest."

Kyou nodded.

**

* * *

Dream #2**

Imani was having the dream again. She was running away from someone, a big man. "Mommy! Mommy! Help!" The little wavy haired, dark-skinned girl called.

"Sweetie, mommy is coming. Run as fast as you can."

"Mommy!" She called as the big man picked her up and drew her away.

Her mother ran after her and tried to get her back, but as she approached the man, she fell down and hit the ground hard. Her eyes were open but it was as if she couldn't see. She reached out her fingers trying to go after her daughter. She saw another little girl come and hug her mother, and then another man run up to them both and hugged the other little girl.

The little girl called out to her. "It's okay Mommy we saved Miko."

This time the dream did not end there. She was in some room crying and scared. The big man had taken her on a boat and then to a very far away place. She didn't know where she was, but she wouldn't speak to anyone. A little blonde haired, green-eyed boy approached her and told her not to be scared because she was safe, now. He told her she had been rescued, but she wanted to scream at him that she had been taken by a bad man. The little boy left and came back with some food. He gave it to her and wanted to be her friend.

"My name is Ren."

At that, she woke up with a start breathing hard. She placed her hand over her heart and looked around confirming that she was currently in her own bedroom in her house. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to go work off her tension with one of her bodyguards.

**

* * *

Dream #3**

The little dark wavy-haired girl was silent, but she had tears rolling down her face. She was pretty and had big brown eyes that were slightly slanted at the corners.

He came up to her. "Don' cry. You're safe here with us. My daddy says he rescued you from a bad man who wanted to hurt you. You're going to live with us. "

She just kept looking at him with those sad, brown eyes. The little boy with blonde hair and green eyes ran off and came back with some food for her.

"Here, eat this. You'll like it. We can be friends. Don't worry, I'll protect you. My name is Ren. What is your name?"

She took the food from him, smiled, and began to eat. "Natsumi."

He woke up with a start. _Is it really her? If so, I don't understand what happened. _He got up to go get his camera and prepared for his day.

**

* * *

The Next Day**

The blond haired, green-eyed boy looked at his exam grade on his paper. He wanted to smile from ear to ear, but he couldn't. That wasn't his way. Instead he half smiled and shrugged. It wasn't the grade of "98" that had him wanting to grin from ear to ear. It was what the teacher had written on it. "_You're an excellent student. I hope to see you in my future classes_."

He listened as she ended the class the way she usually did. "Thank you for your hard work. Do your best, and enjoy your day."

He watched as she began to gather her things together. "Oh yes and I will be in my office if anyone wants to discuss their exam grade."

As the blonde boy got up to walk out two young ladies approached him and intertwined their arms into his on either side of him. They were both wearing low-cut blouses, short skirts, high-heels, and too much makeup.

"Ishikawa," the one called Yukari drawled.

"Can you study with us?" The other girl named Yuri whined.

_God, what bimbos_. He just smiled as they walked out of class together.

"Pleeeease, you're so smart, and we don't understand." Yukari traced his arm with her finger.

"Yes and that mean old teacher makes everything so hard." Yuri pouted.

Ishikawa rolled his eyes but kept walking with them.

"I think she's jealous of us." Ishikawa froze.

"Jealous, why?" He was tiring of them, but also upset at their insult of his favorite teacher.

"Huh?" Yuri looked at him.

"I mean there's no comparison between you two and her."

"Oh, thank you Ishikawa." Yukari hugged him.

_I meant that you two couldn't possibly compare to her_. They continued walking until he suddenly froze and stiffened at the corner. He felt the other boy before he saw him.

"Ishikawa?" They both turned and looked at him.

"You ladies go ahead. I'll get back to you about studying later. I just remembered that I need to talk to sensei about something." He took his elbow out of their arms. He cupped both of them under the chin and smiled. They both giggled and ran off. They glanced back at him, and he smiled and waved. When they were out of sight, his eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Dimwitted, stupid cows." The boy with green and blonde spiked hair, 3 earrings in his ear, a scar under his left eye and a crooked nose approached. He was handsome but in a rugged way.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. "I thought I told you NEVER to come into my other world."

The other boy smirked. "Is that any way to talk to me? And since when do I take orders from you? Who is the leader here after all?"

"You." _But that's only temporarily until I finish my semester and have more time to devote my attention to defeating you_.

"Did Sejj give you my message?"

"Yes, so why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what all of the fuss is about. Who is so important to you that you are willing to jeopardize our operations and your revenge for? But looking at the two you just dismissed, she must really be something special if those two don't do something for you."

"You wouldn't understand. You are welcome to do anything to or with them for all I care." He grimaced. "I have no desire for them."

"So what does the one you desire look like?"

As he asked the question, Harrison sensei was hurriedly coming out of class with all her belongings. She remembered that she wanted to talk to Ishikawa and gathered her stuff and ran after him. She saw him at the end of the hall talking to a rather rough looking young man.

"Ishikawa." She called and ran up to him. As she ran after him, the neat bun that she had pinned in the back of her head came a loose, and the fake glasses that she usually wore slid off her face. By the time she reached them, her hair had untwined and the long wavy hair fanned out down her back and her glasses had fallen along with all of her stuff.

"Harrison sensei." Ishikawa turned to her.

The other boy slowly looked her over admiringly. "I see. Right on cue, I understand now." He was walking around her slowly looking her over up and down and whistled.

Ishikawa was glaring at the other young man, who had reached down to pick up her fallen glasses and handed them to her. Only, as she reached for them he moved them out of her reach, placed his arm around her shoulder, and stroked her wavy hair with his fingers as he sniffed her.

"When you are finished with her, I'd like a turn." He turned to Ishikawa and smiled.

"Leave her alone and get your hands off of her." Ishikawa had a deep harsh tone as he spoke.

She smiled. "It's okay Ishikawa." She quickly and deftly squeezed his hand, took it off her shoulder, twisted it behind his back and retrieved her glasses from him. "Your friend here just needs to learn manners and how to keep his hands to himself." She let him go.

He just smiled and looked at her. "Ooooh, I like them feisty." He shivered as with anticipation.

"Whenever you are finished with him, I'd like to have a word with you in my office."

"We were finished, weren't we?" He was glaring daggers at the other boy. He picked up the stuff that his teacher dropped.

"Yes for now but we'll finish this later." He had a warning tone in his voice. He waved and blew the teacher a kiss. "See you around."

Ishikawa was fuming. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse my big brother. He came just to hassle me."

"Big brother?" _I thought he was an orphan, never mind_. "So shall we?"

"After you." He motioned and walked behind her. He was smiling and staring at her with newfound respect at how she had handled Junpei with ease.

When they arrived at her office, she pinned her hair back up and put on her glasses. "I wanted to talk to you about your future plans. I overheard Yukari and Yuri asking you for help, and that is just what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You want me to tutor those two?"

"Not necessarily those two, but others who may need help. I can get you a job as a tutor until the end of the semester. I know that is not long, but it pays pretty well. I think. It seems to me that class comes pretty easy to you, and that you are bored."

"Not in your class, you make it interesting." He said quickly hoping not to offend her.

"It's okay. I used to be like you when I first started college. Classes were too easy and made me bored, but tutoring other people made it more interesting. I found I liked it and decided to continue as a professor, but I still do projects with companies, real work. So why don't you try it out? If you like it, you can continue through school. I can help you and guarantee you a job when you get out of school. I don't know what your future plans are, but I'd like to help you with them."

"Don't worry. You are definitely part of my future plans." He said under his breath.

"I'm sorry."

"I said I'll consider you in my future plans. I mean what you said about my future, and I'll get back to you." Then he began laughing.

"I didn't know that anything I said was funny."

"It's just that you act like you are so much older than us. You are what 18?

She laughed as she thought about what he said. "19, actually." She stopped laughing and froze as he came up to her and took her hair down and her glasses off her face.

"You only look 14 without the glasses and with your hair down. When he saw her reaction he thought. _Crap I went too far_.

She sensed an air of danger when he touched her but only for a split second. She shook her head, dismissed it, and then laughed again.

"Do I really look 14?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, at least your face does. Your body looks more mature though."

She stopped again. "You've been checking out my body while I teach."

He blushed. "Yes, no, I mean."

She laughed. "It's okay. I'm just teasing you, but seriously. You seem to have a feel for engineering. Think about it. I'm only here for about a year and a half, but I'll help you all I can while I am here." She held out her hand to him to shake it.

He looked at her hand and then shook it reveling in the feel of holding her hand. "Okay see ya."

He picked up his stuff and left closing the door behind him. She looked after him and saw a familiar brown envelope on the floor by the door. _Oh no_. She panicked at first and then had a sudden thought. She picked it up and ran out after the young man.

"Ishikawa, did you drop this?"

He looked at it and at her. Then he said, "No, that was on your office floor when I left. I figured it was from one of your students. So, I didn't touch it."

"Oh." He turned around and left. She went back into her office, closed the door, and opened the letter. She saw familiar pictures and the newspaper cut out words. She couldn't wait until this weekend to find out what it said, but she picked out some of the words. "_Beautiful_," "_special_,"and the same ending.

"I WILL HAVE YOU. YOU ARE MINE."

REN"

She stared at it trying to figure out the meaning of the rest of it. Something nagged at her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite place it. She answered automatically when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in." A young lady came in.

"Excuse me Harrison sensei, but I don't know if you remember me. I'm Tsuchiya Mariko. Hikaru's sister."

"Uh huh." She nodded still focusing on the name. _Ren, Ren? Why is that name so familiar_?

"You told me that I could come by anytime if I needed help."

"Uh huh." She nodded again still lost in thought. _It's not just from the letters._

"Well I need help in my math class. Can you help me?"

"Uh huh." She nodded again as a picture of a three year-old boy popped into her head.

"Do you have the time right now?"

"Uh huh." She had a mental image of a little boy saying to her _'My name is Ren_.".

Mariko took out her books, her notes and sat down and waited. After a moment she called her. "Harrison sensei?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the time now?"

"The time. Yes, it's 11:45." _My dream! That's where I heard the name_. _My God, he is invading my dreams, too_. She finally snapped out of her daze and was surprised to see Tsuchi's sister sitting there. "Mariko, when did you get here?"

"Are you okay?" She slightly frowned.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I have been for about five minutes before you recognized me, and then when I asked if you had the time to tutor me, you told me it was 11:45 a.m."

"Did I? I'm sorry I just had a run-in with a student's older brother. He doesn't attend Keiko, but it distracted me. I apologize once again. You have my complete attention. Now, how may I help you?" She quickly put the letter back in the brown envelope and put it underneath her papers.

Mariko looked at her thoughtfully, but decided not to pry. She chose instead to get the help that she needed.

* * *

The rest of the week passed fairly quiet for both her and for Tsuchi. He didn't have any run-ins with Sawatari and his English grade was improving. 

Although the week passed fairly quickly, it wasn't quick enough for Tsuchi. He was looking forward to the weekend. There was only one thing he needed to find out. As they were hanging out he approached Odagiri.

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Don't know. How about you? You going to work at Harrison sensei's this weekend?"

"Yes, do you want to come?"

"Naugh, that's your thing. I don't want to interfere with your job although I wish I had a sweet gig like that."

"Well, she told me that you are welcome any time."

"She told me that I'm welcome to come any time if it's cool with you. And I know that you don't always want me hanging around. I'd like to come next week if that's cool. She has a sweet game room and the latest games and systems in her rec room, too."

"Who has the latest games and game systems, and why don't I know him?" Hyuga asked. Take and Yabuki stopped what they were doing and began to listen.

"Tsuchi's boss" Odagiri responded.

"How do you know?" Yabuki asked Odagiri.

"Because we have talked about it, and I actually listen to Tsuchi when he talks."

"Hey that's not fair. I listen, too. So Tsuchi, do you think it is possible for me to check out your boss's system? He won't mind will he?" Yabuki put his arm around Tsuchi's shoulder.

"I don't know. I will have to ask _her_." He emphasized her gender.

"Oh, if it's a female, then there is no problem. I can charm any lady."

"Oh you mean like you charmed Yankumi into that duel?" Take asked.

"Shut up, that was different."

"Whatever." Take rolled his eyes.

Tsuchi just smiled relieved.

* * *

(**A/N**): Okay, what can I clear up for you? Oh, the two girls Yukari and Yuri are the same ones that tricked her into going to Kurogin pet store and tried to meet Tsuchi at the restaurant in the first chapter. They will be around again. Eventually, all the dreams will flow together into one long nightmare for one person. Rather than give you a preview for the next chapter, I'll just give you the title: TSUCHI'S SLEEP OVER. Now, guess what happens in the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 8: Tsuchi's Sleepover

**Disclaimer**: You know the usual. Don't own Gokusen, own the plot and some of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8" Tsuchi's Sleepover**

The next day Tsuchi rang the doorbell to her house. She opened it and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as usual.

"Hey, how was your week?"

"Weird, how about yours?"

"Uhm quiet, but okay."

"I saw your sister this week. She came by for help in math."

"She told me. It was never her strong point. Is everything ok? She told me that you were kind of spaced out the 1st day."

"Yeah, it's alright. Let's get started."

After tutoring her, he asked, "So is there any other weird letters you need for me to translate?"

She looked at him and rubbed her chin in thought. "Well now that you mention it." She took out another envelope and gave it to him. "This is what I received from him when your sister came by the first time. That's why I was so spaced. Plus I have a feeling I ran into him that day."

"What?" Tsuchi read the letter out loud. It read:

"EVERY DAY I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU.

EVERY DAY I GET CLOSER TO YOU.

THE MORE I FIND OUT ABOUT YOU THE MORE I LOVE YOU.

YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL INSIDE AND OUT. THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU.

YOU ARE MINE. I WILL HAVE YOU

LOVE REN

Tsuchi bit his jaw. "Are you going to take this to the police? It looks like he is getting closer to you from these pictures."

She shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Right now there is nothing that they can do. There is no threat or anything else. I have no reason to go to them."

"Are you at least going to let the university know or your security people?"

"No, same reason."

"But your security people should know to look for whoever is taking the pictures."

"You have no idea what will happen if I do that. Anyway, so far I'm okay because it is just an obsession. He doesn't sound like he wants to hurt me, just be with me."

"Well, I'm not satisfied." He took out his fan and fanned himself for a while. "Can I spend the night?"

"Why?"

"Because you need someone to watch your back."

"I have a security team for that."

"Yeah, but if they don't know about this, then they don't know what to look for."

"You have a point."

"So?" He looked at her from behind the fan.

"What?"

"Can I stay?"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Do what you like." Secretly, she was relieved that he was going to stay.

"Then, I'll stay. Let me go get some clothes and stuff, and I'll be right back. I also need to inform my old man."

"That's not necessary." She came up to him and put her arms around his chest. He looked at her and hugged her back. "Baka, put your arms up. I'm trying to measure you. I'm sure I have some clothes that will fit you. But you still need to inform your father."

"You have men's clothes? Is it an old boyfriend's?"

"No, I'm a virgin. I've never had a boyfriend, remember. Besides this is my dad's place. So of course I have men's clothing."

All he heard was "You're a virgin?"

"If I never had a boyfriend before then I've never done that before. I plan to wait until marriage anyway."

"Oh that long huh?"

"Yes."

"Uhm, will your dad's clothes fit me? I'm kind of tall."

"No, you aren't the same size. These clothes are brand new from my clothing store. They send me samples in every size and various styles to preview before they go into the store."

His mouth dropped open. "You own a store?"

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops, yes, so you are getting the latest fashions before they go into the stores. I hope you like them. They are yours to keep." She left the room for about five minutes. She came back with a stack of clothes.

There was a nice light teal colored sweater, some black jeans, a black t-shirt with some English words on it and a flaming soccer ball, some black sweat pants with a white stripe down the side, a set of dark blue pajamas, some boxer shorts, and slippers. She also handed him some towels, and a bag with a toothbrush, tooth paste, mouthwash, deodorant, soap, lotion, and oil. She motioned for him to follow her and led him to a room next to the recreation room.

"You can sleep in here. There is a bathroom through the doors that connects to another room. Leave those on the bed, and we can go have lunch."

"Where's your room?" She pointed across the hall to the master bedroom.

"There."

His room was bright yellow, big, with a king-sized bed. It had a night stand, a bookshelf that went from the floor to the ceiling, a set of drawers, a walk-in closet, a TV, and a fireplace. "Are you sure this is not the master bedroom?"

"No, it would have its own private bathroom and a Jacuzzi tub. The master bedroom is mine. So, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Why don't we stay here? You said you would cook for me. I would like to try your cooking."

"Ok, I don't know how to cook Japanese food, but I can cook pretty good Chinese stir fry."

"That sounds good. Cook that."

"I need to go to the store for ingredients, though."

"Well, I'm pretty hungry. So, I'll take whatever you have to cook now."

"I really don't have anything. I need to go grocery shopping."

"Can't the maid do that?"

"It's her day off. Besides I like to go to the store."

"Why don't we order in? You could order a pizza or something."

She leaned her head to the side and looked at him. "Tsuchi, if your idea of protecting me is having me stay inside, locked in my house, then you might as well leave right now. I'm not going to let some picture-taking obsessed freak make me run and hide in my house. I've never done it before, and I don't intend to now."

"You've had someone stalk you before?"

"Oh, well, I uhm," she put her head down. "We need to talk. Let's get some food and come back."

When they returned from lunch, she told him. "I've been kidnapped before."

"Eh?" He was surprised. "What? When? Why?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It happened the year before I began college, when I was 12. To be honest, I don't know why. My security takes over and then my dad, uncle, and they don't tell me anything. Not who, not why, they don't tell me anything at all. That's one of the reasons that I'm not telling them. I need to handle this myself. So I can figure out why I seem to be a target all of the time. I want to end this. Although, I think this time is different. That is also why my dad has me call him uncle and why I have a security team. He is afraid that it may be related to him."

"So, I guess you're a dangerous person to be around then?" He was joking.

She was not. "Yes, and that's why I try not to get too close to anyone. So that they won't get hurt."

"Oh." He changed the subject not wanting her to be upset. "I never asked you why you are in Japan and what you are studying."

She brightened at that topic. "My degrees are in engineering. I'm here to work on a structural and materials project. Actually we are trying to design a house to withstand the strongest typhoons. Back in the United States, I live along the coast where we have similar storms, but we call them hurricanes. I figure if I can design one here that is able to withstand the wind forces, we can also do one there."

"Wow." Tsuchi was impressed. They talked the rest of the afternoon and then went to the store to get food to cook for dinner.

He tried the food. "This is delicious." Tsuchi was impressed again. "You're pretty, you're smart, you're nice, and you're a good cook. What else can you do?" He asked after dinner.

"I can kick your butt at video games."

"Oh, you think so? You're on."

"Good, loser does the dishes."

"Alright, let's go."

They raced upstairs to the rec room and played video games until late. Imani won, but she helped Tsuchi do the dishes anyway.

"Well, it's past my bedtime. Just leave all of your dirty clothes in the bathroom. The cleaning service will wash them and return them next week, if that's okay. If you need them sooner, please let me know, and I will give them back to you sooner or give them to your sister."

"No, I can wait. Definitely, do not give them to my sister or mention that I spent the night here at all." He was thinking about the rumors and didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

"Okay, did you remember to call your dad and tell him that you were spending the night?"

"I told him that I was staying at a friend's."

"Okay, I don't want anyone looking for you. Well, goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be alarmed if you run into some of my security people. They patrol the house at night."

"Oh, I thought they just patrolled outside."

"No, they follow me and actually live on the premises. So no sneaking into my room or you will find a weapon at your back."

"Oh. Good night."

**

* * *

Outside**

He noticed that the lights went out in her room, but stayed on in another room. The boy clad in all black looked through his binoculars inside the house. "I can't believe it. She let him spend the night. He didn't leave and go home like before. What the hell is going on?" Then he saw the boy go into a different room and turn off the light. "I guess it's friendly after all. They are sleeping in separate rooms. Still, I'll have to keep my eye on that boy with the fan."

**

* * *

Middle of the Night**

"Man, I shouldn't have had so much to drink. I hope she doesn't sleep light or I don't run into security." Tsuchi walked into the bathroom. When he finished, he heard her voice.

"No, no, get away from me. Leave me alone. Mommy!"

He ran into her bedroom and looked around. She was tossing and turning, and he realized she must be having a nightmare. He tried to wake her up by calling her name. Then he tried shaking her awake. She struggled even more, so he got into bed with her, hugged her from behind, stroked her hair, and rocked her back and forth. When she finally calmed down, she turned toward him to hug him back. He was only wearing the boxers and pajama bottoms, so when she turned to hug him he immediately felt her flesh against his flesh, and his body reacted. He flushed as he realized that she was also topless. It took all of his constraint not to look down. He carefully reclined to lay her down and extricate his body from hers. When they were fully horizontal, he slowly began to pull away from her, but she grabbed him tighter. As he felt her breasts rub across his bare chest, his body reacted even more. He froze or stiffened, really. She nuzzled his neck. Then she moaned his name.

"Hm, Tsuchi." She recognized his smell. Instantly her eyes flew open. "Tsuchi?" She released him and bolted upright forgetting that she had nothing covering her. He gasped and stared with his mouth hanging open, mesmerized. He finally turned away when she looked down and reached for the covers and wrapped it around herself. They were both breathing hard. She finally calmed down enough to ask.

"What happened?"

He sat up and stayed facing away from her, flushed. "I heard you telling someone to leave you alone. So, I came rushing in here thinking you were being attacked. It turns out you were having a bad dream. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. So I hugged you to calm you down. It worked, but you hugged me back, and that's when I realized what we were or weren't wearing. So, I tried to let you go, but you held me tighter. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see or touch anything." He turned to look at her so she could see his sincerity. However looking at her made him flush again, and he turned away.

She nodded. "I'm the one that is sorry. I should have told you that I sleep in the nude."

"Or that you have nightmares. Do you always have nightmares?" He looked in her eyes and no further down.

"I've had them a lot more frequently lately. I had them everyday after the kidnapping, but they eventually went away. They've recently come back. I'm sorry again. I should wear clothes to bed when I have company."

"Yes you should. You're lucky I am such a gentleman or else I might have taken a peek at everything." She threw a pillow at him, and he ducked out of the way.

"You wouldn't have?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked. He got up to go. "I'll let you change. Goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight." He stopped at the door and turned back.

"What does your security usually do when you have nightmares?"

She paused and thought. "I don't know."

"Why didn't they come?" He got worried.

"Probably because they are used to it or because they knew that you were in the house." She smiled and waited for him to leave. Then she reached for her cell phone and punched a button. "Ken, are you there?"

"Yes."

"All quiet on the western front?"

"Yes."

"What do you do when I have nightmares?"

"You usually go back to sleep. We just wait."

"Oh, why don't you try to calm me down?"

"First, it is embarrassing since you sleep natural, and second, we tried to once, and you almost took out one of my guys."

"Oh, sorry." She went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Tsuchi woke up and rubbed his eyes, forgetting where he was. When he remembered, he smiled until he thought about what had happened in the early morning hours. He didn't know what to do or how to face her. He was sure it would be awkward. He heard her stirring and decided to feign sleeping until she went downstairs. 

To his surprise, she opened the door, pulled off the covers, sat on the bed and said. "Good morning, Tsuchi"

She was dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was on top of her head in a ponytail. She was smiling brightly and staring at his chest. He flushed as she stared. Then she slowly caressed his chest with her hands, feeling every muscle. Then she sat back. He was in shock.

"What are you doing?" He was breathless.

"Well you got to see and feel my chest last night. So, I think it is only fair that I get to do the same. Now, we're even. So, there is no need to feel awkward or shy." She smiled brightly.

He laughed. "You're something else. But to really be fair it was my chest that touched yours not my hands."

"I know, but you didn't handle that so well last night." She got up next to his ear and whispered. "What makes you think you can handle it better now?"

He really flushed, then, partially because of her nearness and partially because what she said was true.

"You noticed?"

She got off the bed and headed toward the door. She turned back. "What do you think woke me up last night?" She left and went downstairs. He really flushed then. She called back to him. "Come downstairs and join me for an American breakfast."

He quickly changed into the sweat pants, soccer t-shirt, and slippers and joined her for breakfast. They chatted jovially over their breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, pancakes and sausage. He complimented her breakfast and got up to leave to avoid having the guys ask questions.

"Wait," she ran into another room and came back with two bags. One was empty, the other contained a package. He opened it and found a brand new expensive pair of the latest designer trainers.

He looked at her. "What is this?"

She shrugged. "Your shoes don't match the clothes you are wearing. The other bag is for you to take all of the new clothes home."

"But I didn't wear them. You can keep them."

"For what? I can't fit them, and you and my uncle aren't the same size. Besides I want to say thank you for staying with me last night and comforting me through my nightmare."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you and take them home."

"So, you bought these things just for me?" He was smiling at her.

"No, remember, I own a store. I don't have to buy anything." She smirked and then continued. "But yes I got them with you in mind." She looked away. "Darn Odagiri."

"Odagiri, why did you bring him up?"

"He told me that I always hide part of the truth and only tell part of it. So just now that's why I told you because he is right. And it's not fair to you. After all, I do feel that we are closer to each other after last night." He flushed and looked down. "I meant after talking and spending more time together."

"Oh." When he came back downstairs from gathering his things together, she walked him to the door. Then she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciated it." He nodded and poked her on the nose with his fan.

"You take care, and be careful."

"You too." She called as he left. Then she went to get her cell phone and pressed a button. "Ken, have one of the guys make sure that fan boy gets home safely."

"Yes empress. Uhm empress, may I ask why you think he needs to be followed?"

"I just have a feeling, and you know about my feelings."

"Yes." She was never wrong when she had a feeling, but if she had a feeling about his safety, there must be a feeling about her safety as well. She must be hiding something serious.

* * *

Tsuchi was in a good mood. He was swinging his packages, fanning himself, and whistling. He was dying to tell someone about his weekend. He started to go see his sister but decided against it. _She might think the rumors about Imani are true_. He wanted to call Odagiri but decided to wait until he saw him at school the next day. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the two figures clad in all black following him at a distance, one for his protection and the other a jealous rival. 

When he got back to his side of town, he headed home. He thought he saw someone following him out of the corner of his eye, but he dismissed it. He kept heading home and then stopped suddenly and turned around. He just saw someone hide. Now he knew he was being followed. He was wondering if it had anything to do with Imani's stalker. He continued walking. Then he stopped suddenly, ran down an alley and into Kuma's shop. He asked if he could hide somewhere quickly because he was being followed. Kuma told him to go upstairs.

Then four young men came running in. "I think he went in here." Kuma looked up and smiled as he recognized the four.

"How can I help you?"

"Did you see Tsuchi come in here?"

He smiled and yelled, "Oy, Tsuchi, it's okay to come down." He came downstairs and stared at his four friends.

"Huh, you guys were following me?"

They looked sheepish. "Yeah. We were looking for you last night and Hyuga went by your house. Your dad said you spent the night with a friend. Well, you didn't spend the night with me." Take finished his explanation.

"Nor with me," said Hyuga.

"Nor me either," said Yabuki.

"Odagiri?" asked Take. Odagiri shook his head and then looked at Tsuchi with raised eyebrows. Tsuchi shrugged and nodded confirming Odagiri's suspicions.

"So where did you spend the night? Was it at a female's friend's?" Yabuki asked.

"I was at my sister's university. She stays in all female housing. So I couldn't stay with her. I stayed at someone's place that she knows." _Well, none of it is a lie. It's not exactly all of the truth either. I understand now why Imani does it._

Odagiri was thinking _Harrison sensei is rubbing off on him, but I understand why she does it now._

"Man, how boring." Yabuki was disappointed. As the others began having conversations amongst themselves, Odagiri went over to talk to Tsuchi privately.

"You spent the night at Harrison sensei's didn't you?"

Tsuchi had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah."

"So what happened? What brought this on?" They both ordered food from Kuma.

He shrugged trying to figure out how to tell the truth without giving too much away. "Well, we hung out until really late at night, and she didn't think it was a good idea to let me travel all the way back here that late. So she let me stay at her place. Nothing really happened. She has plenty of room. So I slept in one of the guest bedrooms." _Okay that was a lie_, they both thought.

"That's all? Are you sure she didn't plan it? How did you get the new clothes?"

"Oh, she had someone get these for her in my size." The food came at that time, and they began eating.

"Hm, are you sure nothing happened?"

"What do you mean? Now you are starting to sound like Huyato."

"I mean did you find out more about her, did you get closer to her, did you accidentally see her naked?" Odagiri was joking about the last part, but the surprised and embarrassed look on Tsuchi's face told him he hit onto something.

"Yes," he looked down quickly and started eating.

"Yes to which?"

"Yes to all." Odagiri choked on his ramen and then shouted.

"YOU SAW HER NAKED?"

The other three boys stopped eating and turned to a flushed Tsuchi and shocked Odagiri.

"Who saw who naked? Details, man, details." Yabuki slammed his fist down on the table. "Don't tell me it was your sister."

Tsuchi blushed a bright red trying to think of a lie. "No of course not. It was someone who lives in the same female housing. I was walking by, and this door was open, and I heard a girl call out something. I guess to her roommate. Well I looked in and she was standing there with only a towel draped around her waist."

"So you got to see her … her" Hyuga held his hands out in front of him.

"Yes."

"Did she see you?"

"Yes."

"What did she do? Did she scream or hit you or call you names?"

"No, she pulled her towel up around her and then closed the door."

"How did they look?"

Tsuchi had a dreamy look in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Beautiful."

"Next time you go to your sister's I want to go too." Yabuki now had a dreamy look on his face.

"We'll see." They all returned to eating.

Odagiri asked quietly. "So how did it really happen?"

"Pretty much like that. I was going by her room. I heard her talking. I thought she was talking to me. So I went in her room. She had no top on. She pulled the covers around her. I apologized and left for her to get dressed."

"So she wasn't embarrassed, and it wasn't awkward or anything?"

"No the next morning I thought it would be. I was kind of waiting for her to go downstairs so that I didn't have to face her. She came into my room, pulled back the covers, and stared at my chest. Then she said we were even. So I didn't need to feel shy or awkward."

"She really did that?"

He nodded. "Cool huh?"

"Oh yeah, can I come this weekend. Don't worry, I won't spend the night, but you can if you want to stay."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's cool about it even if you wanted to spend the night."

_I don't think you're cool about it_. "I just want to check out the game room again if that's okay."

"I'll call her, but I'm sure it is."

Once they finished eating, they paid, thanked Kuma and left. As they were walking, Hyuga asked Tsuchi.

"Hey, were you scared when we were following you? I've never seen you run so fast."

"No, I knew it was you guys. I just wanted to lose you." He lied.

* * *

Around the corner, a figure clad in all black was laughing. "Amateurs, a blind and deaf man could see you and hear you coming a kilometer away. You would never make good ninjas. This tall boy with the fan is too easy to follow. I don't know if he is worth following any more, but I'll continue just in case anything useful comes up."

* * *

Another figure in all black was watching from a distance. He spoke into a wire. "Ken, this is Ken #2." 

"Go ahead Ken. Anything to report?"

"The empress is always right."

"You know what this means?"

"Yes, the empress needs tighter clothes."

"She'll never go for it."

* * *

(**A/N**) Well that's a little romance mixed with danger. The rest of this story goes like that. It took a while to set up everything. Now it all comes into place. Oh, I had to have Kuma in here of course. Oh if you are wondering about all of the security code words, let me tell you what they mean. I made this all up okay. 

**Stay ghost**: means to stay out of sight

**Tighter clothes**: More security or stay closer to her

Preview for next chapter: _Jun pei just smiled. "Is that any way to treat your delivery man?"_


	10. Chapter 9: Jun pei Ishikawa & Ren

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gokusen or the characters, but this plot and all the characters are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Jun pei, Ishikawa, and Ren**

Jun pei, having completed his delivery, waited in the shadows in the corner where he had seen his "brother" last time at the same time as before. Being the leader of his up and coming gang, the Black Cross, he wouldn't normally do something so trivial as to make a delivery. That's what the lower members of his group were for, but this was different. This delivery was unauthorized and unapproved by him, and it was supposed to be kept secret from him. He knew his second in command was trying to supplant him. He probably would be able to do it in a matter of years. After all, the boy was smarter and more skilled than he was. But he was not as dangerous yet. He laughed when his mind flashed back to the scene earlier with the other boy who was supposed to make the delivery.

* * *

Flash back to earlier that morning

"Sejj, have you made Ren's delivery, yet?"

"I was on my way to," he paused clamping his hand over his mouth. "I mean what delivery. I don't know what you are talking about."

Junpei smiled a devious grin. "What delivery? …What delivery?" He went over to the boy and pulled an envelope from underneath the other boy's shirt. "This delivery." He put his face into Sejj's face's inches away in a threatening manner.

Sejj pulled back, afraid. "Uh, I think Ren didn't want to tell you because it is a surprise for … for …" The boy searched for words. "For our operation." He smiled.

"Sejj, are you lying to me? You know I don't like being lied to. What is rule number one?" He got back into Sejj's face.

"Don't ever lie to the boss."

"Who's the boss?"

Sejj gulped. "You are." His voice was a whisper

Jun pei smiled and patted Sejj on the head. "That's right, very good." Then he quickly snatched an earring from Sejj's ear causing it to bleed and causing him to bend over double in pain. "Don't you ever forget it." His voice was threatening. He took out a handkerchief and threw it at the boy bent over double. "Here, clean yourself up. I've got a delivery to make."

He opened the envelope and read the paper. "Heh, heh, heh, so that's what this is all about." He put it back in and closed the envelope.

End of Flashback

* * *

He chuckled to himself. I need to remember not to let Sejj know too much about our operations. If he gets caught, he'll sing like a JPOP group. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar high-pitched laugh. It was the two girls who had been walking with Ren the last time. Seeing that he was not with them, he came out of the shadows and headed toward the classroom. He saw the two people he was looking for walking together in the opposite direction, and he decided to follow them._

* * *

A few minutes earlier …_

When class had ended, Ishikawa rushed to get his stuff together to leave before Yukari and her clone could assail him. Every since the previous exam, the two mind-numbing, witless girls would not leave him alone. He had gotten to the door when he heard someone call his name. "Ishikawa?" To his surprise the voice was not the shrill, annoying, whiney voices of the two girls, it was a beautiful, full, rich voice belonging to his teacher. He turned back to look at her. "Hai."

"Could you please join me in my office for a moment?" He nodded, and hid the smile that was threatening to take over his face. The two girls pouted and stumped away as he shrugged as if to say "What can I do?" When they had left, he grabbed her bag and items and motioned for her to lead the way.

"Thank you, Ishikawa." When they walked out of the door, he felt it. Someone was watching them. He looked back swiftly but just missed seeing the boy with the spikey green and blonde hair and a scar under his eye. She also felt it but didn't react as she saw him react out of the corner of her eye.

When they arrived at her office, she noticed the familiar brown envelope on the floor but she ignored it for the time being. He also noticed and saw her fail to react. He didn't know whether to be happy or insulted. He closed the door and set her items down.

"You can leave that open. What I wanted to talk to you about is my offer? Have you considered it?"

"Offer?" He looked confused.

"To become a tutor."

"Oh, yes. I have considered it."

"So? You don't need to worry. You will not be a tutor for my class. You can't get paid to tutor a class that you are taking. So if you are worried about tutoring a certain two people, you needn't worry." She smiled.

"No, I wasn't worried about that, but I'm glad. I'll do it. Will I get to work with you, though?" He was hopeful that if he did this he could spend more time with her.

"I'm not quite sure how it works, but here is the application. If you have time now, why don't you go by the Dean of Students office and complete your paperwork. I'll call and let them know you are on your way. Once you get in the system and you complete my course, I can recommend that you work on the special project with me if that's what you would like to do." She handed him the application.

_I already have a special project that I am working on with you, but it would be nice to work on it out in the open_. "Yes, that sounds interesting. I have time now. I'll go over there."

"Great. Ishikawa, do you have any plans for the future? I hope to help you as much as I can."

"Yes, I want to become the leader of my group." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I mean the head of my own company."

"Oh." She nodded. "What kind of company?"

"We'll be involved in a little bit of everything." He was purposefully vague.

"I'm sure you'll do it." She squeezed his hand. He almost fainted at the intimate gesture.

"Let me make the call, and you can go over there." She made the phone call, and he left. He stopped at the door and turned around, feeling emboldened. "I notice you don't wear your hair pulled up and the fake glasses any more."

She smiled. "Yes a friend convinced me that I need to be more honest about who I am. Besides I think all of my students know me well enough now to take me seriously even though I only look 14." She made a face at him.

"You look good like that." He left, smiling, thinking he was the friend who had convinced her to change her look.

_Odagiri strikes again_. She laughed to herself. She finally went to pick up the envelope when she saw that he had left behind the application. She picked it up and ran after him, calling "Ishikaw umph …." She had run into something or rather somebody at the door. She bowed her head and apologized. "Gomen." Then she looked up to see who it was. She recognized the boy who Ishikawa had said was his brother. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry."

He smiled and bowed, kissing her hand. "No problem at all, sensei. It was my fault."

She felt uneasy since he was a good 6 ft tall and was completely blocking her passage through the door. "You just missed your brother. He left this behind. I was just chasing him to give this to him." She smiled at him. "Would you mind giving this to him for me? He's on his way to the Dean of Student's office."

He smiled at her, rubbed his finger down the side of her face and cupped her chin. "Anything for you sensei." He drawled getting in her face and taking the paper away from her hand. She backed up, made her way over to the wall behind her desk, and turned to her wall to look at the campus map.

"We're here, and this is where he is going. Do you know how to get there, or do you need directions?" She was pointing to the building they were in and following a trail to where he was headed.

"I'm sure that I can find my way there, unless you would like to accompany me, sensei." He moved to stand right behind her to look over her shoulder at the map and put his hand over hers tracing the route with her. She could feel his breath on her ear and his body against hers.

She was really uncomfortable and moved around the other side of her desk to the phone.

"Doesn't he have a cell phone? Why don't you give me his number and I can call him and tell him to wait for you."

She handed him the receiver from a across the desk and was ready to dial the number. He took the receiver from her and trailed his finger across her hand as he took it. He gave her the number, and she dialed. "Ishikawa, this is Jun pei. I'm here with your sensei. It seems you left a piece of paper in her office that you need. Sensei suggested that I call you to meet you somewhere to give it to you."

Ishikawa saw red when he heard Jun pei's voice and realized he was at Harrison sensei's office. He ran back as soon as he heard. "Don't you touch her. I'll be there in a minute."

Jun pei smiled and hung up. "He says he is on his way back to pick it up. Now, let's get better acquainted. I'm Jun pei, Ishikawa's oldest brother." He held out his hand. She looked at it and decided to shake it and introduce herself. Besides she had training in martial arts and could defend herself if need be.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harrison sensei." That was all they had time for because Ishikawa had come rushing in at that moment out of breath. "Ishikawa, you didn't have to run all the way back. I'm sure Jun pei could have found and met you somewhere. I could have showed him on the map."

"It's okay. I needed to talk to my older brother right away anyway." He glared at the other boy, grabbed the paper in his hand and walked away. "Let's go." Jun pei bowed at the teacher and kissed her hand again.

"Nice to meet you, too, I'll be seeing you around." He emphasized the last part. Both she and Ishikawa grimaced internally, recognizing his words as a threat.

* * *

When they were outside of the building out of sight Ishikawa pulled Jun pei up by the collar. "What do you think you were doing? What the hell were you playing at? How dare you kiss her hand or touch her for that matter." 

Jun pei just smiled. "Is that any way to treat your delivery man?"

"What do you mean my delivery man?" He pulled the boy closer to him by the collar.

"I delivered your little love letter to your favorite professor. How do you think she will react to learn that her precious Ishikawa is really Ren, her stalker?" He smirked at him.

He let the other boy go and turned around thinking. "Sejj …"

"Ah yes Sejj, he can't keep anything secret. He's a liability."

"What do you want?"

"That's more like it. Just because you are smarter than me doesn't meant that you can outsmart me." He thumped the younger boy on his forehead. "I'm the leader, and I call the shots from here on out. So this is what is going to happen. You'll concentrate on completing our operation to take over this territory first. Once you have finished that, then you can have this gaijin teacher and do whatever you want with her. No, forget that. I'm the leader. I'm number one. So when we finish the operation, I can have the gaijin teacher. When I am finished, you can do whatever you want with her. Since I'm the leader, I deserve the first of everything even your hot gaijin sensei."

"You won't touch her." He growled pulling the boy by the collar again close to his face. "You don't deserve her. Even I don't deserve her, but you wouldn't understand. You don't know anything. I'll agree to put our operation first, but you won't lay a finger on her or else ..."

Jun pei got into Ishikawa's face. "Or else what?" Then he pulled out Ishikawa's cell phone and started punching buttons. "Let's see, sensei was the last one to call you. So if I pull up your incoming calls and dial, I'll get her phone." He punched buttons, and then put the receiver to his ear and waited, motioning with one finger to wait. "Ah yes sensei, this is Jun pei, Ishikawa's older brother. I just wanted to make sure that you received his letter. I forgot that was the reason that I stopped by. Oh yes, he usually signs it Ren. That's his nickname. Yep, that's the one." There was a long pause. "I understand. Tell him you never want to see him again? That he's the worst. Okay, I don't blame you." The other boy stared at him horrified and grabbed the phone to listen. There was nothing on the other end. He laughed. "No, I didn't call her, this time. Next time I will, though."

Ishikawa swallowed. "Okay, everything just like you said." _Or so you think. I'll let it go for now and make you think that you've won, but I have something else planned. I'll never let you have her or anyone else have her for that matter._

"That's what I thought. By the way, are there any more deliveries that I should know about?" He put his arm around Ishikawa and accompanied him to his next destination.

"No, none" _that you should know about that is_.

**

* * *

In a dark unmarked vehicle**

"Another envelope sir." The man sitting next to him with a ponytail informed him.

"Where did it come from?"

"It was left at one of our businesses, sir."

"Open it, and read it."

It read:

"TENKAI, YOU THIEF,

I'M COMING TO GET WHAT'S MINE

YOU WON'T KNOW HOW,

YOU WON'T KNOW WHEN,

AND YOU WON'T KNOW WHERE.

REN"

"Boss, what do we do about this little ant?"

"Well, Kuroda called us to discuss a matter. Perhaps he has a little pest problem, too. We'll just have to see how this plays out."

**

* * *

At the Oeda House**

"Boss this came yesterday. This time it came at one of our hostess clubs."

"They just delivered it this morning?"

Kyou rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, no, I spent the night uhm questioning all the girls to make sure they didn't see anything."

Kuroda looked at him skeptically. "Hm, well read what is written."

It read:

"KURODA OF THE OEDA CLAN

YOU OWE ME,

AND I'M COMING TO COLLECT.

GIVE IN NOW, AND I'LL GO EASY ON YOU

REN

"Boss, give me the chance, and I'll make sure that this little punk doesn't rest in peace."

"Kyoutarou! Keep your voice down. We don't want Kumiko to know. Besides, Tenkai is on his way here. We need to be patient and find out if the letters, Kumiko's dreams, and our little raven are related. I don't believe in coincidences."

He nodded. "Sorry, boss."

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, sorry to have a chapter that is mostly OC in it, but this was interesting nonetheless. Scary isn't it. If you hadn't figured out before, now you know that Imani is actually teaching her stalker. Wait until she finds out. Oh, and she gets a letter every week. Tenkai and Kuroda do not. After all, the boy is quite busy between school work, stalking his teacher, planning with the Black Cross and all. Okay, I'm going to veer off into a little bit of romance again. Bare with me. 


	11. Chapter 10: Massage Therapy

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Gokusen. However I own a few of the characters in here, and some of what happened in this chapter was based on an incident that happened to me. That's what I get for trying to be nice and give people a massage.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Massage Therapy**

**Meeting at Oeda House**

The black unmarked car stopped outside the Oeda household. A balding rotund man wearing dark glasses and a grey kimono stepped out of the car. He walked into the house, and he tripped on the last step as he stepped into the house. Kyou moved to catch him before he fell onto the Kumichou.

"Brother, how are you? It is good to see you as always. I see that you are the same with your fancy footwork as usual."

Tenkai just smiled. "Yes brother, and I see you are in good health and spirits as usual. To what do I owe the pleasure of your invitation?"

"Please, let us go inside and partake of refreshment before we discuss old times." He emphasized the last two words.

As they finished lunch, the two old friends chatted. "Speaking of old times, do you recall an unfortunate incident years ago that involved three very lovely young ladies?" Kuroda asked.

"How could I forget? That was the most regrettable incident that has ever occurred in our careers."

"Yes, recent events have made me recall the incident as well."

Tenkai raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Recent events?"

"Our Ojou has begun to also recall the events."

"Has she?"

"Yes, through her dreams?"

"Dreams, you say?"

"Yes, I have wondered what has brought this on?"

"Perhaps she has encountered our raven."

"That would only be possible if our raven has returned to the nest."

Tenkai nodded. "She has been here for six months. Her father requested our special protection."

Kuroda nodded. "Ah, is that so? I'll have to ask about that."

"You said events?"

"Yes, I have recently received 'debt letters'. Apparently someone is under the impression that something is owed to them by me."

Tenkai again raised his eyebrows curious. "Ah, yes, I have recently received debt letters myself. Do you think that could be related to the raven's appearance?"

"Perhaps it is related to the original unfortunate incident but was triggered by the raven's appearance. If that is the case, she may be in grave danger."

"Might we have the same creditor, then?" Tenkai pulled out a brown envelope.

Kuroda motioned for Kyou to present his.

"Ren?" Tenkai asked.

"Ren." Kuroda agreed.

"Well?"

"We will just watch very closely how this plays out."

Tenkai nodded. "I will keep you advised."

"As will I." Kuroda nodded. The meeting adjourned.

* * *

Odagiri was glad he had arranged to go to Harrison sensei's that weekend. He needed the relaxation after the week he had. It was bad enough that Yabuki and his dad went at it and that he had volunteered to work shifts at Kuma's ramen shop after Yabuki had hit him in the head with a baseball, but then some ruthless people had tried to take over Kuma's shop. Then Kuma's mom gave them the deed when she was scared, and that idiot Yabuki thought that he could help Kuma handle those people when even Yankumi needed help from her grandfather. He couldn't wait to get to the batting cages and the rest of the game room. He understood why Imani's uncle liked it so much. 

When they arrived, she greeted them both as usual a hug and kiss on the cheek. She pulled them into the house and looked them over. "You guys look stressed. I'll have the maid make you some tea. Meanwhile, off you go to the game room Odagiri." He nodded as she gave him a soft push toward the kitchen.

She asked for the maid to send some tea upstairs and some to the game room. She pulled Tsuchi upstairs by the hand.

"Before we start this week's lesson and before your tea arrives, let me relax you. Take off your shirt."

He stared at her. "Why?"

"Baka, I'm going to give you a massage. What were you thinking? Besides whatever you were thinking, you would have liked it anyway."

He nodded. He couldn't deny that. He still felt a little self-conscious as he took off his shirt. She sighed. "I saw you without it last week, remember. I thought we were past all of this."

He was sitting on a chair, and she stood up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders and the middle of his back. Immediately he felt relaxed. He felt as if he were melting. Her small hands worked its magic on his back. A groan escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes. After about three minutes the maid came with the tea, but Imani kept massaging his back.

"If you sit on the floor, I can reach lower." He moved to the floor, and she sat in the chair behind him kneading his muscles in his back and moving lower. "You have a very long torso. If you lay on the floor on your stomach, I can reach everywhere, but I'm going to have to straddle your hips. So don't be alarmed." He lay down, and she straddled his hips sitting on them. Then she rubbed the lower part of his back with her elbow.

He couldn't help but to let out a groan. "Ooooh, Imani." She started giggling. Then someone behind them cleared his throat. They both turned around startled to find Odagiri standing there with his back to them. He had heard some of the exchange between them as he walked up the stairs and wasn't sure what he was going to see. So he had covered his eyes and turned his back. He noted Tsuchi's shirt lying on the floor as he came up the stairs.

"You can turn around. I'm just giving him a back rub to relax him. I'll give you one, too when we are finished with tutoring if you like."

"No thanks." He turned around. Even though it was totally innocent the two made quite a picture. Tsuchi had turned over to look at Odagiri and Imani was still straddling him. However, since he had flipped over, she was now straddling his lap. "Don't be shy." She smiled. "It will do you some real good to relax."

Tsuchi nodded. "It feels great. You should really try it. Her hands are small but feel really good." Odagiri considered it but didn't answer.

"So how can I help you?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Uhm," he temporarily forgot why he had come upstairs distracted by the two of them. "Oh, the guy that sets up the machines, Satoshi, wanted to know where the remote for the machines are."

"That's right. I had to borrow it for in here. I'll be right back." She got off Tsuchi's lap and ran into her room. While she was gone, Odagiri looked at Tsuchi.

"Do you have any idea how that looked?"

Tsuchi smiled. "I can imagine."

"Man, she's just like Yankumi, totally oblivious."

"I know. That's the cool part."

"How could you not uhm react to her sitting on you like that?"

"I was too relaxed. Besides, last week it was worse. I didn't tell you everything that happened since the guys were there."

"What else happened?"

Tsuchi told him about the nightmare and how she had rubbed up against him with her chest, and nuzzled his neck and moaned his name.

"Did you uhm react?"

"Oh yeah, which caused her to wake up." She came in and they stopped talking.

"Here you go." She handed him the remote.

"It took you a while to find that in your room." Odagiri thought for a moment. "I didn't even hear you either."

"You guys were too busy talking about me to notice. So, are you going to take me up on my offer? I can tell that you really could use it."

"I'll think about it." He was picturing her in the same position as she was with Tsuchi earlier, and it caused him to flush. "Thanks." He ran back into the game room. _Well she's attractive both physically and personality wise. I guess that's why I am thinking like this. But Tsuchi found her first. So I need to keep my hands and thoughts to myself unless something happens with her and Tsuchi … maybe … no, that's not right._

Tsuchi put his shirt back on, had his tea, and then began to tutor Imani. After their tutoring session, he asked about another letter. Without hesitation, she pulled out the envelope and gave it to him. He read it to her. It read:

"YOU NEVER NEED TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR FUTURE (picture of her in deep thought.)

WHERE YOU WILL LIVE (picture of her in her house)

WHAT YOU WILL EAT (picture of her eating at a restaurant)

HAVING A JOB OR ANYTHING (picture of her in the classroom)

I WILL CARE FOR YOU. I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU.

I LOVE YOU

YOUR FUTURE IS MY FUTURE IS OUR FUTURE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

THAT IS WHY YOU ARE MINE. I WILL HAVE YOU

REN

He looked up at her frowning. She was smiling.

"What are you so happy about? This is serious."

"I know, but I translated it all correctly without errors this time. Tsuchi, you're an awesome tutor." She kissed him on the cheek causing him to smile.

He shook his head disbelievingly. "And you are something else." Then he looked at the letter and the picture in her house and frowned again. "This is a picture of you in your room."

She looked at it closely. "You're right. Wait, how did you recognize it? You were only in my room at night and for a short period of time." He blushed.

"I was in your room for almost an hour before you calmed down and before your chest brushed against mine. That's when I lay you down and tried to get up uhm away from you."

"Oh."

"I'm staying over this weekend, too. No arguments this time."

"But what about Odagiri?"

"He said it's okay. He's not spending the night."

"That reminds me. I have your clothes from last week." She went into the guest room and brought out a package wrapped in tissue paper.

"I brought clothes. I don't need those."

"You were planning on spending the night?"

"Aren't you the one who preaches to always be prepared?" She smiled and nodded.

"One more thing, uhm, I think I should sleep in your room tonight just in case. I'll sleep on the floor or on a chair or on the couch, but I'm sleeping in there with you."

"That's not necessary for you to …"

He interrupted her. "Yes, it is. I can't be here during the week, but over the weekend I can. And I will do anything I can to protect you."

She shook her head. "I meant that it is not necessary for you to sleep on the floor or elsewhere. You can sleep in the bed."

"But what about you? I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"You won't. We'll share the bed. I'll put plenty of pillows between us and wear night clothes."

"Oh."

"Now let's go check on Odagiri." They joined Odagiri in the game room. She asked the maid to fix lunch and bring it in the game room. Over lunch she asked. "So do either of you want to talk about what happened this past week?"

"Not really." Tsuchi said.

Odagiri looked at him and then said slowly. "No." She thought that Odagiri did want to discuss things but not with Tsuchi around.

"Okay Odagiri, are you going to take me up on the offer of a massage? Don't worry, Tsuchi want interrupt us. Before you answer, excuse me for a minute. I forgot to get my drink for lunch." She knew that Odagiri would want to ask Tsuchi before answering. So she gave them time to discuss it.

"Is it okay with you?" Odagiri asked looking at Tsuchi out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you want one? I don't mind. It's good for you, and she is good at it. I'll probably ask her for another one after you leave and when I spend the night."

He looked at Tsuchi. "So you are spending the night again?"

Tsuchi had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll have one." Imani had just returned and sat down.

"Did I hear you say you would take one?" He nodded. "Alright then, let's let your food digest for an hour, and then I will take you to the massage room." They looked at her with eyebrows raised. _She has a massage room?_

An hour later she led Odagiri to an interior part of her house that wasn't part of the tour that she gave everyone. It looked like a cross between a dance studio and a dojo. It had wooden floors and mirrors covering most of one of the walls from floor to ceiling. There were mats in the middle of the room, and a series of fighting instruments hanging on a wall, along with gymnastics equipment. He followed her quizzically. "What's all this?"

"It's where my security and I train." She pushed one of the mirrors, which turned out to be a door into a dark room with a massage table in the middle of it and another bathroom connected to it. She motioned for him to sit down on some of the chairs in the room.

"You didn't really want a massage did you? You wanted to talk about what really happened this week."

He looked at her surprised. "How did you know?"

"You hesitated when I asked you if you wanted to talk about it. Let me guess, Tsuchi doesn't know the whole story, and you can't tell him everything right?"

He nodded.

"Well you can tell me."

"I still can't tell you everything."

"Welcome to my world Odagiri san. Tell me what you can tell me but that you can't tell Tsuchi."

So he told her about how Kuma, Yabuki, and even Yankumi had been in real danger of getting hurt, and how he had to go to her grandfather to help out. She looked at him. He told her how worried he was and also about Yabuki's fight with his father.

"On second thought, I really do think you need that massage. Take off your shirt and lay on the table." He looked at her. "If you want me to, I will turn around. Like you have anything to hide anyway." She rolled her eyes and stated under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He took off his shirt, and she started at his shoulders and worked her way down, running her thumbs along his spine and kneading his back. She put her elbow in between his shoulder blades and continued to knead his muscles. She worked all the way down to his pant line and back up. When she returned to his shoulders, his head was hanging down off the table, his eyes were closed, and he was groaning. She stopped and patted him on the shoulder. The whole process took about 45 minutes.

"All done."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Tsuchi was right. You are good. That felt great. Thanks." He smiled at her.

She gasped. "You have such a beautiful smile. You should smile more often." His smile faded instantly, and he put his shirt back on. He didn't want to let down his guard.

"Let's get back before Tsuchi gets worried or suspicious." He nodded. She smiled and turned to leave. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"I meant what I said before. Thank you for the talk and the massage. I apologize last time for what I said about being totally honest. I understand now. At least you do tell part of the truth instead of not saying anything."

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you my card before you leave. You can call me anytime for anything." He nodded. They returned to find Tsuchi in the game room. Odagiri came back in relaxed and whistling.

"That must have been some massage. I told you she was good." Odagiri just nodded.

"Hey, I get to beta test new games before they are released. I have a new one. Want to help me test it out? It is upstairs in the rec room." They nodded She went upstairs, and they followed.

They played video games until dinner time. She cooked a Jamaican dish, curry chicken, white rice, and plantain for them.

"Man, this is pretty good." Odagiri complimented her.

"I told you she was a good cook." Tsuchi bragged.

"Thank you, but if you ever want a Japanese meal, someone will have to teach me to make it."

Odagiri left after dinner, and she and Tsuchi cleaned the dishes. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Let's finish that massage."

"Sure, but why don't you go ahead and bathe, and I'll give you a full body one when you're finished with oils and everything."

"Full body means that I have to be uhm."

"Just like I sleep when no one is around." She nodded.

"That's okay, but I will go ahead and take the bath before."

"Okay, let me show you to the massage room. You can get your stuff and bring it in there."

She led him to the place she had taken Odagiri earlier. "Oh, so this is where you guys were earlier?"

"Yes, you came looking for us?"

"Well, I had to admit I got a little worried considering the letters that you have been receiving." She nodded and showed him to the bathroom adjoined to the massage room.

He showered and came out with wet hair and just a towel around his waist. She looked him over and whistled. "You keep in shape." She eyed his flat abs, muscular chest, and taut calves. He gave her a muscular pose, and she just laughed. "Get on the table."

She rubbed his legs with oil and massaged it in. Both her hands and the oil were warm and felt good on his legs. Then she started on his back and went down his spine. It wasn't before long he began to moan her name again. She began giggling again. "You know if anyone was to see and hear us like this, they would get the wrong idea like Odagiri did."

"Right now, I don't care. Just don't stop. Keep going." He moaned again. She continued. Then finally she told him to flip over so she could put oil on his chest. He flipped over and watched her face as she worked with determination.

He closed his eyes again. When she finished, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him. Before he could stop himself or think, he reached out and pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Thank you." She froze for a moment and then relaxed and hugged him back.

"You're welcome." She patted his arm. "Let me go take my bath and get ready for bed." She wanted to run away because she was enjoying being in his arms, and she knew that was dangerous. I _have to keep this friendly. I can't allow this to go too far_. "Come on Tsuchi before you get lost." She grabbed his hand.

He was smiling following her. _Man, this is hard. How am I supposed to keep this friendly?_

She soaked in her Jacuzzi for a long time thinking about her relationship with Tsuchi. She made a decision and came out in night clothes and her bathrobe. "Tsuchi, do me a favor. Go in to the room that you were in last week and turn on the light. Stay in there for ten minutes, then turn off the light and come into my room."

He lifted one eyebrow up, looking at her. "O … kay is that really necessary?"

"I have a feeling that someone is watching. Please just do it." He nodded. He had forgotten the whole reason he was staying the night and the associated danger. She went to her room and he went to his and turned on the light. Imani fixed the bed so that there were approximately ten pillows down the middle of the bed, and they had a different set of covers on either side of the pillows. She took off her robe, got into the bed and turned off the light.

Tsuchi waited for what seemed like an hour but was in actuality only ten minutes. He turned off the light and went into her room and got into bed.

**

* * *

Outside**

_I can't believe he's spending the night again. At least it's still separate bedrooms but I definitely have to keep an eye on him._

**

* * *

Inside**

Despite the relaxing massage, it still took Tsuchi a while to relax and get to sleep. Although the bed was big enough to sleep five comfortably and there was a wall of pillows between the two of them, he was still very aware of her presence in such close proximity to him. It seemed as though Imani fell asleep quickly if her even breathing was an indication of anything.

Imani felt safer knowing that Tsuchi was there and fell asleep quickly after her long hot soak. Tsuchi looked at the clock. It was 11:45 p.m. He finally fell asleep. It felt like he had just nodded off when he heard Imani talking in her sleep. She must have been having the same dream as previously. It wasn't long before she began tossing, turning, and struggling throwing all of the pillows off of the bed. Tsuchi reached for her and rocked her back and forth as last time, stroking her hair. He checked the clock. It was 3:45 a.m. She finally calmed down, and he laid her down. Again she nuzzled his neck and moaned his name. When she turned toward him, he could still feel the warmth and outline of her body through the shear material she was wearing. He reacted and tried to get away. She only held him tighter and said, "Thank you for being here for me."

"Imani, are you awake?" He whispered. Her only response was to turn her back to him, still enclosed in his arms and her even breathing. His body finally calmed down, and he fell asleep comfortably with her warm body in his arms.

The next morning at 9:00, she woke up to find herself wrapped in Tsuchi's arms. Tsuchi had woken up shortly before she had. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Tsuchi. Nightmare?" He nodded. "I'm sorry did you get to sleep much?"

"I got enough." She noted the darkness underneath his eyes.

"Well to make it up to you how about I give you breakfast in bed?"

Tsuchi smiled. "That will work."

"Tsuchi, you have to let me go so I can get up."

"Oh." Reluctantly, he released her. She got up on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed and got out. He closed his eyes and turned his head because she was wearing a white see-thru short nightgown and red lacy bikini underwear and as she crawled out of bed he had a clear view of most of her body, which caused an immediate and noticeable reaction from him. "You call that night clothes?"

"For me, yes. Is this not better than last week?" He didn't have to answer because she turned to look at him and noticed his reaction and quickly put on her bathrobe. "Better, now?"

He nodded. "Safer."

"I'll be back with a Jamaican breakfast. I hope you like it." When she left, he relaxed although his body was still at full attention.

She rushed back into pull all of the shades down. "I forgot that we may have eyes watching." That was enough to put Tsuchi's whole body at ease. "Get some sleep while I cook breakfast." She kissed him on the forehead and left.

40 minutes later when she came back in with breakfast, she had to wake him up. "I didn't realize I fell asleep." He pushed himself up on the bed to a sitting position. He looked at the breakfast. It was quite pretty and looked like a lot for one person. She explained what everything was.

"This is fried dumpling, plantain, scrambled egg with tomatoes, bell pepper, and scallion, and this is mackerel with onion and tomato, and sliced mango with lime juice on top." She placed a napkin on his lap and then a tray over that. Then she left and came back with some peppermint tea and orange juice, and another small plate. She took the chopsticks and placed a little of the food on the smaller plate. Then she looked around for another set of utensils.

"I'll be right back. I forgot my utensils." She got up to go. He placed a hand on her wrist.

"That's okay. We can share mine. I don't mind." She looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Well, I don't want the food to get cold. I know." She picked up the chopsticks and fed him, and then she ate. "How's that?"

"Nice." She fed him breakfast in bed. He was smiling. _I could get used to this_.

As if she read his mind, "don't get used to this, okay?"

He nodded and smirked.

After breakfast, he got dressed to leave. She also had gotten dressed after she cleaned the breakfast dishes and walked him downstairs. "Oh, I have something for you." She gave him a cell phone charm in the shape of a fan and decorated in red and gold and small flowers.

"What's this for?"

"When I saw it, it reminded me of you. So when you see it you can think about calling me." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Call me when you get home. Be safe."

"You, too." She closed the door and picked up her phone and pressed a button.

"Ken here. Yes Empress."

"Ghost fan boy. His phone is chipped. So it should be easy. Have you picked him up on the radar?"

"Yes, got him."

"Good. Like a glove."

"Understood."

* * *

"Sir, you told us to report anything unusual." 

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Empress has us ghosting fan boy on the triple. We've micro waved the hand held."

"You think that she doesn't trust him?"

"No, it's not that. She is trying to ensure his safety."

"Are you sure?"

"He's been a midnight guest for double sevens."

Imani's dad bit his jaw. "I see. Rooming?"

"NMB"

"Understood, thanks for calling." The man hung up and made another phone call.

"Princess, how are you?" Imani had been expecting this phone call since last week.

"Hi daddy, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good." _How do I go about this?_ "So, anything new happening? How is tutoring going?"

"No, same as usual. The tutoring is going well. I translated some sentences without mistakes this time."

_She's not biting. It's time to be direct_. "I've heard from Ken. Apparently, you are having him ghosted and he has been a midnight guest. What's going on?"

"I'm impressed. They held out for a week this time."

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, just answer my questions." He was getting flustered at her flippant attitude.

"Okay. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he is being followed. So I have them watching his back. Also, I have been having nightmares again. So on the weekends he has been keeping me company."

"In which room has he been your guest?"

"Really uncle, I'm an adult now. I don't have to tell you. You're acting like you are my father or something." She was trying to avoid giggling.

"Very funny. What was the rooming?"

"Last week the guest room, and this week in my room."

"Princess?" He had a warning tone.

"Nothing happened, Daddy. I maintained my purity."

"How about your night clothes? Did you make them mandatory?"

"I forgot the 1st week, but the second week I made sure to wear something. I even wore a robe."

"What was under the robe?"

My night gown and undergarments. Really Daddy, now you are getting too personal. He's just a friend. He knows that. He understands that, and I make sure that he always understands that."

"Yes, but I know you. You are always too friendly and forget that he is a young man with hormones that can only take so much of an overly friendly beautiful young lady who is so cool that she doesn't realize how sexy and attractive that she really is."

"I trust him enough to know that he won't take advantage of me. He could have done so plenty of times already."

"Is that so? Just be careful."

"I will. Bye, I love you."

"Yes, you too." _I know she is hiding something from me. There has to be a reason behind that feeling. She's gotten really good at hiding things from me. I can't believe it. Even Ken doesn't know what's going on. Speaking of which, I will have to reprimand Ken for not telling me about this last week. I think it is time for me to make a little trip to Japan._

**

* * *

(A/N)** Reminders for the security words. Ghost means to follow without being seen. Midnight guest means he spent the night. Double sevens means two weeks. NMB means not my business, and like a glove means to follow him closely. Again, I made all of this up. The next chapter gets really heated between Tsuchi and the professor because alcohol gets involved. 

**Preview**: _"You were excited. It couldn't be helped. It probably didn't help that I jumped on you and wrapped my legs around you and kissed you, either."_


	12. Chapter 11: The Job

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gokusen, the manga, anime, or the jdorama. But this story and any of the new characters are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11 The Job**

"Yamaguchi sensei, could you please send Tsuchiya, Oomori, Kojima, and Hamaguchi to the office and will you accompany them?"

"Tsuchi, what did you do? I wonder why Sawatari wants to see you." Yabuki asked.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything. I've been staying out of trouble lately."

"Yeah, you have been getting into other things lately." Take laughed.

Tsuchi, Yankumi, Oomori, Kojima, and Hamaguchi went to the office. He recognized Kanazaka san from the Joyful Company. Both Kyoto sensei and the superintendent were smiling smugly.

"Yamaguchi sensei, I am here to congratulate your young men and offer them an intern position at our company beginning one week after they have completed their graduation. They will work full time and get paid monthly. Thank you for your hard work in molding your students." He bowed.

Yankumi beamed a big goofy grin and bowed. "You are welcome, and thank you too. I'm so proud that you find my students worthy and looked past their appearance and the opinions of others to hire them. I promise you they won't let you down. They'll prove themselves worthy."

"Yes," the superintendent interrupted her, "Kurogin Gakuen believes in all their students and gives them all a chance to better themselves. That is why we welcome all, and that is why we have big plans for the future of this school." He put his arm around Kanazaka san and led him to his office. "Please spare me a moment from your busy schedule to share with you our plans for this school." Sawatari had been following them until the superintendent closed the door in his face. He looked dejected until he turned around with his usual stern face.

"Yamaguchi sensei, please return your students to class, and see that they turn down the job offer."

"What?" Yankumi saw red. "What do you mean?"

"We can't have hooligans such as these take the job and act like the worthless trash that they are in the company and bring down the reputation of our school even if they have graduated. It would be better if they didn't take the job. So see to it."

Yankumi glared at Kyoto sensei and the others crowded around him in a threatening manner and were about to yell and make a fuss when Tsuchi stepped in.

He looked at Kyoto sensei with an air of superiority. "That's not fair. They know who we are and what we are, what we were. Who are you to deny us the chance to prove that we can be better than we have been? If you don't think you did a good enough job teaching us and preparing us for life after graduation, then admit it in writing, and I'll turn down the job." Tsuchi spoke quietly, but he was in Kyoto sensei's face.

Everyone stopped and stared at Tsuchi. Yankumi stood in between the two and stood up for her students. "I know I've done my best and believe in them, that they can do it, that they are ready. If you don't think you've done your best fine, but allow them the opportunity to do their best. You can't throw them away as useless and no good because of their past misdeeds before you give them a chance." She handed him a piece of paper. "Go ahead, both you and the superintendent need to sign and write that you didn't do your best with these students, and they will gladly turn down the job. We'll tell Kanzaka san from the Joyful Company right now before he leaves, and I'll give this to him."

"This is ridiculous. I'll do no such thing. I've done my best."

"Then there should be no problem with them taking the job offer, and you should congratulate them." She smiled, but had a glare in her eyes. He looked back at her and then sat down.

"Very well, return to your class and accept the jobs if you wish. If there are any problems, Yamaguchi sensei, you will of course accept total responsibility."

"Of course." She bowed and smiled fully. The boys cheered as they went back to the classroom and pat Tsuchi on the back and told him how awesome he was.

When they returned to the classroom, 3D cheered them on. There were cheers of "Way to go man." "Nice job." And of course "Do we get free games?" "Can you hook us up?"

Yankumi was smiling from ear to ear. "Way to handle Saru, man." Hyuga yelled at Tsuchi.

"Yeah." Yankumi was still smiling from ear to ear, and she went over to tousle Tsuchi's hair. "I'm so proud of how you handled head teacher. When did you become so mature? Was it my setting the example of how to handle the authorities?" She had that dreamy look on her face again.

"Not likely." Odagiri commented and rolled his eyes.

"That's part of it." Tsuchi agreed.

"It's that friend of yours. The older lady that you work for and spend all weekend with, right?" Yabuki yelled out.

Both Tsuchi and Odagiri frowned at him. Yabuki shrugged. "I just followed a friend's advice that there is always more than one way to handle a situation and get what you want." _Imani was right. I can get what I want if I handle it the right way. I wonder if that works on her too_.

"Your female friend?" Yankumi thought. "Oh, you mean the gaijin sensei. You finally found the confidence to call her eh?" She hit Tsuchi on the arm, playfully. He felt like he had been hit with a baseball bat.

"You know her?" Yabuki asked.

"No, but I hope to meet her. She sounds great."

_She is. I should call her and tell her the good news, but she's probably in class or teaching class or working on her project. _The rest of the day could not pass quickly enough for Tsuchi. As soon as classes ended for the day, he called her. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"I got offered a job with the Joyful Company."

"Tsuchi, that's great. Congratulations. We have to celebrate this weekend. Are you spending the night? Is Odagiri coming? You can invite all of your friends if you wish."

_She sounds more excited than I did. _

"Just let me know. I will prepare something special for you."

* * *

Waiting until the end of the day to call her was difficult enough, but waiting until the end of the week to see Imani felt like it was impossible. He was grateful that Odagiri had declined to go with him that weekend. He would never forget that weekend because it was one of the happiest in his life. 

He arrived at her door and rang her bell. She rushed to open the door and jumped on him wrapping her legs around him. "Tsuchi, congratulations." Then she kissed him on the lips.

He wasn't expecting such a greeting, but he spun her around and then he kissed her passionately on the mouth. He was surprised when he parted her lips and explored her mouth with his tongue, she didn't stop him or withdraw. He had to withdraw for air, and he looked at her. She looked surprised and then turned her head and blushed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as the realization hit him.

"She shook her head. "It's okay. You were excited. It couldn't be helped. It probably didn't help that I jumped on you and wrapped my legs around you and kissed you."

"No, that didn't help." He agreed. She got down and turned to go into the house. He stopped her and turned her to face him. "Are you sure you are okay?" He searched her face.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course."

"You sure?" She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's finish our lesson. I want to hear all about the new job."

When they finished the lesson, she handed him the latest letter. It read:

PRETTY SOON I WILL CLAIM WHAT IS MINE.

YOU ARE MINE. I WILL HAVE YOU.

I KNOW YOU. I LOVE YOU. THERE ARE SO MANY WAYS

THAT I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY LOVE.

AND SOON I WILL. YOU ARE MINE.

I WILL HAVE YOU.

ALL MY LOVE, REN

The words were really threatening this time, and the pictures were just as disturbing. All of them were of her in her room, her sleeping, her on the phone, her coming out of the bathroom with a towel on, her studying, her reading, and finally a close up in her room looking out.

He gasped at the last picture. "Don't you think it is time to tell your uncle, or security, or the police or someone? This last one looks like it is in your room looking out, which means he has been in your house, in your bedroom." Tsuchi was really worried.

"That's what I thought at first too. It is meant to look that way. It is actually through one window looking out the other with a close up so that the window is not in the picture. I'm not scared. When I get scared, I will tell someone." _Or handle it myself_. She put the letter away. "So tell me about the job and what happened." She deliberately changed the subject again.

He told her about them getting called to the office, offered the job, and then being told to decline it by the head teacher.

"What? What a jerk, I bet both he and the superintendent wanted you not to take the job. So what happened? Did Yankumi straighten it out?"

"Actually, I did." He told her about the challenge he issued to them. She gave him a big hug.

"Tsuchi, I am so proud of you for how you handled that. So did you accept the job?" He was still holding her thinking about how nice it felt. "Tsuchi."

"Huh? Oh, of course we accepted. We start the week after graduation. I'll be working in production. I can't wait."

"Let's eat lunch. You're staying tonight right? If you aren't then I can't give you one of the surprises."

"Are you kidding? Of course I am staying, even if you didn't get a letter."

"Good." They ate lunch, talked about what he wanted to learn and how he was going to go to night school, then take the entrance exam to go to a Fine Arts College and take production and publication classes.

"I guess neither one of is lost any more, heh?"

"Yes, we found each other." Tsuchi smiled. Later that evening at dinner, she surprised him with a hot pot. "You learned to cook Japanese food?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I had the maid and the cook show me how and let me practice all week." Then she brought out a bottle of wine. "I know that we are both under age and usually I would never encourage anyone under age to drink, but I think this is a really special occasion."

Five bottles of wine later, they were both tipsy and laughing. She was more so than he. "Usually wine doesn't have this affect on me."

"Do you always drink five bottles of wine?" Tsuchi asked.

She held up her hand attempting to count the bottles. "Hey, I only count three. You are seeing double." She laughed. She was walking toward him in the living room and tripped over her own feet and fell face first into his lap.

"Oops! Looks like someone is tipsy." He picked her up and set her next to him on the couch.

"Uh uh, I'm not the one seeing double." She stood up too quickly, got dizzy and fell back into his lap. This time he left her there.

"At least I can walk straight." He laughed at her.

"Hey, no fair, you haven't even tried to walk." She giggled. "So, what do you want to do now?" He looked at her trying not to betray his desire to her. "I know. I can give you the clothes and shoes that I brought you for your new job. Nope, that's supposed to be for tomorrow. It's a surprise so shhh." She placed her finger over her lips. "Oh oops, I told you already. Well act like you're surprised tomorrow." He started laughing, and she giggled. "So what do you want to do now? We can play video games. Now, you'll probably finally be able to beat me."

"How about we play a game?"

"Okay. What game?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare. Do you know that game?"

"Yep."

"You go first."

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth." She chose.

"Do you like me?" He was nervous about her answer.

"Baka, of course I like you." She answered right away.

"I mean as more than a friend."

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well think about it."

"Okay." She nodded. He waited for a few minutes and became impatient.

"Well?" He asked her.

"Well, what?" She looked confused.

"Do you like me?"

"I already told you yes."

"As more than a friend?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it."

"You are supposed to be thinking about it now."

"Oh yeah. Okay."

He waited as she just sat there. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

He was frustrated now. "Oh no, not again. You were supposed to be thinking about it already. Answer the question, yes or no."

She thought and then frowned. "Hey, wait a minute. I already answered your first question. So, it's my turn. That was your second question."

"Fine." He sighed exasperated. _I was so close_.

"Okay, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." He hoped that she would ask him the same question so that he could confess to her, but even tipsy she wouldn't take the bait.

"Uhm, are you nervous about doing well on your job?" _I may be tipsy, but I'm not stupid. I'm not even going there_.

He hadn't expected that question. He thought about it. "Yeah, I am." He nodded. "Okay, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." _I don't want to answer that question._

He was getting anxious because he wanted to know the answer to the question. He was hoping that she would say truth, but then he thought of a really good dare. "I dare you to kiss me on the mouth with tongues included." She looked at him surprised and then frowned slightly.

"Uhm, can we go back to truth?"

"What's the matter, scared?" He teased her.

"No, inexperienced. I've never kissed anyone like that before."

"Never?" She shook her head. "But at the front door you kissed me."

"No, you kissed me at the door. I just let you." _I'm thinking that was a big mistake, now._

"Oh, I guess there is something else I need to tutor you in." He got close to her face. "Okay, lean your head to the opposite side of mine and lightly brush your lips against mine. You'll need to add a little more pressure to part my lips and then lightly touch your tongue against mine."

When she had completed his instructions, the kiss turned into a heated, feverish one. He held her face in his hands deepening the kiss, and she ran her hands through his hair and up and down his back. Before she knew it, she had taken off his shirt, and he had taken off hers. He began kissing her down her neck and on her chest. She was moaning in response. She felt electricity course through her body as he kissed her. When his hand found its way underneath her bra, she sobered and realization hit her. She sat upright, with her eyes and mouth wide open. She quickly grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

She shook her head and pushed Tsuchi back. "I'm sorry, Tsuchi. I can't. I shouldn't have let it go this far." She covered her face with her hands.

Tsuchi also sobered up and realization and regret hit him at once. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I only wanted a kiss and for her to tell me her real feelings so that I could confess to her. This is not how I wanted it at all. I went too far. I hope that she can forgive me, and we can at least be friends._ "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far." He took her hands off her face and looked into her eyes. "Please forgive me. She looked back at him and then nodded and got off his lap and sat on a chair across from him. He put his shirt back on.

"Okay, let's finish the game from here. It's my turn. Truth or Dare."

"Truth." He replied.

"Were you trying to take advantage of me in my inebriated state?"

He shook his head. "No!" He shouted. "I mean not like that. I wanted to ask you some questions and get some truthful answers, but I didn't want anything further than that to happen." She raised one eyebrow. "I mean I would have liked for things to go further but only if you wanted it to and when you are ready. If you have feelings for me like …" He almost confessed to her but didn't want it to come out like that at this point. He sighed. "Any way, it's my turn. Truth or Dare."

_Crap if I say truth I know what he'll ask, but I definitely don't want to say dare and repeat what just happened_. "Truth." She said quietly.

"Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough. You've had time to think it over."

"I know, but because I've already said I don't want a relationship I haven't allowed myself to think that way about you or anyone for that matter."

"Could you?"

"I think maybe, probably." She looked down at the floor afraid to face him. "Well, that's it time for me to go to bed."

"No it's your turn. It wouldn't be even. Go ahead."

"Truth or Dare." She said weakly.

"Truth." She hesitated and failed to ask him a question. "You know what to ask me." He told her. "Do I like you as more than a friend?" She looked up waiting. "It can't be helped. It's hard not to. Yes, I like you as more than a friend." He stated.

She bolted out of her chair and headed up the stairs. "Well goodnight I'm going to bed."

"Wait no. You can't just leave it like this. You can't run away."

"Watch me." She ran up the stairs. Although she had sobered up a bit after the kiss, she forgot that she was still tipsy. She lost her footing and fell on the stairs twisting her ankle slightly. "Crap, ow." She fell down to the 3rd stair.

Tsuchi came running to see what had happened and took the stairs two at a time when he tripped over her. She braced and closed her eyes, expecting a crash. When it didn't come she opened her eyes and looked up. Tsuchi had caught himself, and his hands were on either side of her body holding him up to keep from crushing her. She looked up in his eyes and then looked away quickly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not falling on me and crushing me." He rolled on to the side of her and sat up beside her. He looked at her ankle which was beginning to swell. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on, I'll help you upstairs. You're still tipsy, and that is going to hurt."

"I can do it myself." She stood up and tried to step on the next step. She doubled over from the pain and almost fell. "Oh, hell." He picked her up bridal style.

"Stop being a baby. You probably sprained it. I'll carry you upstairs and get some ice." He carried her upstairs, laid her on the bed and went to get some ice. He came back and placed the ice on her ankle tenderly. She winced when he touched it. He looked at her and started to speak. She held up her hand.

"I know what you are going to say but save it. I don't care how you feel, and I don't care how I feel. It's not going to happen. End of discussion."

"But …"

"No, a relationship …" he kissed her hand. "Is …" he kissed her arm. "Completely …" he kissed her neck. "Out …" he kissed her cheek. "Of the quest …" he kissed her on the lips, and she responded. He deepened the kiss and then pulled away. "tion." She said breathlessly. He looked at her and smiled. "I mean it. You can kiss me all you want. You're not going to change my mind."

"I can kiss you all I want?" He teased.

"That's not what I meant."

"But that's what you said." He began to kiss her on the neck.

"You know what I meant." She pushed him off. "Stop it, Tsuchi, I'm warning you."

"Or you'll what?" He challenged her.

"Or I'll sleep alone." He stopped and then just held her in his arms until she fell asleep. Then he undressed her down to her undergarments. He undressed down to his boxer shorts, and he laid her on top of him. She had been so tired that she had almost fallen asleep instantly, making a grave mistake. She had forgotten to close her curtains. The person watching her outside was furious.

_That slut, that whore, that tramp, she has me. Why is she letting him kiss her? Why didn't she push him away at first? Wait, he carried her upstairs and brought her ice. She must have hurt herself. Maybe it was a thank you kiss. Maybe she's lonely without me. Maybe I just need to introduce myself to her officially_.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a slight dull headache, and her ankle was also hurting her. Despite that she felt really comfortable. She was lying on something firm, soft, and warm like flesh. She realized she was lying on top of Tsuchi, and this time she didn't have any nightmares. Her first reaction was _what the hell did we do_ when she remembered. _Great, now I'm dependent upon him. I can't let things go on like this_. She tried to get up without disturbing Tsuchi, but he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist not letting her go. "I need to get up and fix breakfast." 

"Stay. I'll fix it. You need to stay off the ankle."

She nodded. "Okay, can you cook?"

"Not as well as you, but good enough so that we won't starve." He got up, went downstairs and came back in 30 minutes with eggs, toast, and tea. Despite his direction for her to stay off the ankle, she had gotten up and showered and dressed. She tasted the eggs.

"Not bad." She smiled at him. They finished breakfast, and he reached for her and kissed her on the mouth. She didn't resist.

"Look about last night …" he began. She held up her hand to interrupt him and shook her head.

"We need to forget about last night. We both said and did things we didn't mean to or shouldn't have said and done. Let's just say it was the alcohol's fault and get back to the way we were. I'd rather go back to normal and pretend like it never happened."

"But I meant every word I said, and I don't want to forget it." He was frustrated but knew he had no choice.

"Trust me, it's better this way. Okay, friends?" She smiled at him.

He nodded and sighed. "Friends."

"Help me downstairs. I have a surprise for you." She leaned against him, and he supported her with his arm around her waist. They went to a room, and there was a shopping bag full of professional clothing, shoes, and a necklace. "Tada."

He smiled. "I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you, and you were supposed to ask surprised." She hit him playfully.

"I am. Thank you." He hugged her, picked her up and kissed her on the mouth.

"Hey, you're not supposed to do that remember?"

"I know. One last time, okay?" She nodded. Tsuchi left with the biggest smile on his face. It had been a great weekend. Things were looking up for him. Even though they had agreed to remain friends, he knew that their relationship had elevated. He kissed her on the forehead to say goodbye.

She called her security. "Ghost fan boy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Does he still have phantasm?

"Yep."

_This is not good_. She shook her head.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Jun pei stood in the middle of what appeared to be an empty warehouse. Within 30 seconds, he was surrounded by 20 boys dressed in all black who had quietly descended from the roof using ropes. He smiled.

"Nice, two weeks ago it took twice as long, and I could hear you coming. Plus it didn't help that one of you fell." He looked at Sejj.

"So my association with the Black Cross Group has proved profitable after all?" Ren came up behind Jun pei and inquired.

"Well, once you followed my directions and stopped following that gaijin teacher, you were able to focus more and increase our efficiency."

Ren laughed. I _didn't quit following her. I just went to a whole other level of stealth that you don't know, and I haven't taught you. It's a good thing I still follow her or else I wouldn't know about my rival, but she'll get rid of him soon enough. I'll make sure of it_. "If you say so."

"Yeah I do, but why are you following that tall boy with the fan, now? He's not nearly as hot as the gaijin teacher."

_It's none of your business._ "He lives in Kuroda's territory, and I hear that he has ties to the Nekomata group. They are planning to take over some of Kuroda's territory like we are going to do with Tenkai. I figure that we can coordinate our efforts. We'll be able to pull off a big surprise and both kumis will be too busy to reinforce the other."

Jun pei put his arm around Ren's shoulders and pointed to his head. "Good thinking, way to use your head. So have you found anything or made any progress?"

"Not yet." _Nothing I'd tell you about anyway. You'll see soon enough_.

"When you do, let me know. I want to talk to their leader and put our plans into action." _I wonder. I know he's not telling the whole truth but some of it is._

**

* * *

(A/N)** What can I say? Ren is not happy. Tsuchi is. Unfortunately this will reverse. I promised to post the next chapter soon. It should be fairly short, but the next ones after that or not. I don't know how long they will be. So, I may have to split up what happens in them. At long last, two old "friends" finally meet. 

Preview: _"Oh don't bother, I took care of your security, we should have another," he looked at his watch, "five minutes at least before security is alerted."_


	13. Chapter 12: Unwanted Visitor

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gokusen, but I would like the rights to a few of the actors on the show.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Unwanted Visitor**

**Tenkai Headquarters**

He was getting up to go eat his lunch when he noticed a familiar brown envelope underneath the door. He opened the door quickly tripping on his gray kimono. He called his chief. "When did that come?"

His chief looked at the envelope. "Sir, I didn't see this when I went to go get your lunch."

"Have everyone search the premises, now. I want this insect found. He's getting too close."

The chief followed his instructions and then came back and read the letter. It read:

TENKAI

I TOLD YOU SO.

ANY TIME, ANY WHERE

I AM ALWAYS NEAR BY.

SOON ENOUGH, I'LL HAVE WHAT IS MINE.

REN

"Call Kuroda!"

**

* * *

Kuroda Household**

Tetsu, Minoru, Wakamatsu, and Kyou were all standing in front of the older gentleman. They were all anxious and tense.

"Sir, we have failed you." Tetsu bowed, and Minoru also bowed.

"What is this about?" Kuroda asked.

Kyou took out a brown envelope. "This."

"Where did it show up this time?"

They all looked at each other.

"At the stand, sir." Tetsu spoke and returned to bowing.

Kuroda's eyes narrowed. "The stand near Kumiko's school?" His voice rose at the end. They nodded. "Please read it." There was ice in his tone. Kyou took it out and read it.

"TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

IT WON'T BE LONG NOW.

IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME.

I'M GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER.

TO YOU AND TO THOSE WHOM YOU LOVE

REN"

There was a picture of Yankumi. Kuroda's hand banged the table. "We must find him and stop him. Call Tenkai!"

* * *

The man clad in all black was lying next to her in bed. He had his arms wrapped around her, and he was gently stroking her long, wavy, jet black hair. He looked at her lovingly and longingly. _I want to kiss her, but I want to wait until she is all mine and gives herself to me willingly. But still that tall boy with the fan got to kiss her. That settles it. I shall awaken my princess with a kiss._ He leaned over her and lightly kissed her tenderly on the mouth, savoring her taste and the softness of her lips_. It was worth it_. She touched her lips in her sleep, and then suddenly her eyes flew wide open as she realized that the kiss was real. She gasped when she saw the man with the black mask smiling at her lovingly. 

"What … what … what are you doing here?" Her voice was a frightened whisper.

He stroked her arm gently and let go of her to lean over the bed and pull out a familiar looking brown envelope. "I came to deliver this." She took it from him, pulled the covers around her, and scooted away from him to the opposite side of the bed. She was breathing fast and trying to think of all the ways to attract security. She was looking around inconspicuously.

"Oh don't bother I took care of your security. We should have another," he looked at his watch, "five minutes at least before your security is alerted. That's more than enough time."

She looked at him and shook her head. "Why?"

"I couldn't be sure that you received my other letters. So I had to deliver this one in person to make sure you received it." His voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"No, I meant why are you doing this? Why me? Why couldn't you just approach me normally and tell me how you feel?"

"Haven't you read any of my letters?" He had a hurt look in his eyes. "I love you. You're beautiful. I know you inside and out. You and me, we are alike. We are soul mates. We belong together. We have a history together? Don't you remember me?"

She shook her head. "No. No."

"Besides I also overheard you tell someone that you weren't interested in a relationship since you would be leaving Japan. I had to make you see that we belong together because I know you. I love you."

"You don't love me. You don't know me. This isn't love. This is obsession. If you knew anything about me, you would know that I don't respond to this." Her voice was husky.

"But I do know you. I know your favorite food and your favorite color. I know that you get a look of fire in your eyes in the classroom when your students respond …"

_The classroom, that's it_. "Ishikawa Shoichuro?" She interrupted him. He was startled when she said his name.

"Uh, no, my name is Ren like on the letters."

"No, I recognize the voice any where. You're one of my best and brightest students. You have a beautiful mind. Why do you use it to do this?" He smiled and removed his mask to reveal his blonde hair, green eyes, and handsome face.

"See we are soul mates. You recognize me even in my disguise. So you think I have a beautiful mind?"

"Yes and a bright future. Why don't we forget all about this, and I'll help you all I can. You can stay in my class, and I'll make sure that you get a job when you complete school." She smiled.

"Yeah, I do have a bright future ahead of me, and you are a part of it, a very important part of it. You are the girl of my dreams. I know your mind and your soul." He leaned over an inch from her mouth. "And I'm getting to know your body." Her eyes widened, and she pulled the covers closer and tighter around her and panic struck her face as a sudden disturbing thought occurred.

Still an inch away from her face, he caressed her cheek. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't take advantage of you. I did peek, but I didn't touch. I am a gentleman. I am willing to wait until you give yourself willingly to me, all of you, body, mind, and soul."

"Never, I'll never do that."

"But don't make me wait too long. I won't stand by and watch you become someone else's either." She looked at him with recognition. Then she took out the letter and gasped as she read it. "I mean what I wrote. Take care of it right away and make it cold and brutal."

"I – I can't, but I will try my best."

"I know you will. You better." He kissed her on the lips, hard and cold. It was a brutal, bruising kiss. Goodbye my love. I'll be watching. So take care of it quickly."

She felt her lips, which felt raw and sore. He left out of the window and disappeared into the early morning. When she was sure he had gone, she went and took a hot, scalding shower and scrubbed her lips until they were raw. She got dressed and went to the school's clinic. She asked for a rape kit. When the doctor began examining her, he stopped and took off his gloves.

"What's the matter, doctor?"

"You're still a virgin." She was relieved. She got up right away and began to get dressed.

"Wait, where are you going? I have to report this to the police."

"Report what? If I am still a virgin, then no sexual assault took place. If no sexual assault, there is no evidence. If there is no evidence, then no crime took place, and there is nothing to report."

"But you came in requesting a rape kit. Obviously some type of assault occurred. Do you want to report it?"

"Nothing happened." She left quickly. Once she returned home, she reflected. "He's a ninja huh? I wonder if he belongs to a yakuza clan. Girl of his dreams? Ren. So the dream is real." She made some notes about security protocols and then picked up her cell phone and made the most difficult phone call she ever had to make.

"Hey Tsuchi, this is Imani."

His heart jumped. "Hi, Imani, are you okay? I, I miss you. I can't wait to see you this weekend? Are we ok?"

She sighed. Her heart felt heavy. "Tsuchi, I." She stopped_. I can't do this. This is not right. This is not how I feel_. "Listen Tsuchi, about this weekend, you know it's not a good weekend. I'll be busy with some things. So, don't worry about it. I'll still pay you."

"No, what about next weekend?"

She breathed in and out real slowly. "To be honest Tsuchi, you're such a good tutor that I won't need any more lessons. You don't have to come by any more. I'll pay you for whatever time is left. Look at it this way. Now you can spend what little time you have left before graduation with your friends."

"That's okay. I don't have to tutor you, but I still would like to come by, and I'd rather hang with you than with my friends." He was beginning to sense that something was wrong and that she was trying not to see him any more.

"Look Tsuchi …"

"Imani, is this because of the kiss and the confession last weekend. I mean, you responded. I thought it was okay. I thought it was what we both wanted. We can go back to normal plain friends. Is that okay? Are we okay?"

"Yes, Tsuchi, it's about the kiss. I thought it was okay. We were okay, but I guess not. I need some time to think, to reevaluate. I do want to be friends with you, but we need to take a break for a little while, ok? Tsuchi I feel like I'm getting too close to you, and it will only hurt worse later down the road. So I just want to take a step back for a while and give us room to breathe. I will be busy on another project for a while. So I probably won't be in touch as often. Take care. Goodbye."

She had taken out the letter and read it over again while talking to Tsuchi. She put it away and then the tears started flowing. She finally allowed herself to cry, and she cried for hours rocking back and forth on the couch holding her knees. She fell asleep on the couch. One of her security team put her to bed, finally.

* * *

When Tsuchi hung up the phone he felt like his heart was crushed. He was all smiles most of the week and that morning. He greeted Yankumi, avoided a fight and was nice to Kyoto sensei. A mere ten hours later and his whole world was full of misery and dark despair. He took out his fan. He called Odagiri and told him what happened looking for answers. 

"So you kissed her?"

"Yes, but she kissed me back."

"But you are supposed to be friends only."

"I know, but she kissed me back."

"If she is having second thoughts and only wants to remain friends, then don't worry about it. That's what you agreed to in the start. So go back to it."

"Yeah, but now she won't see me at all even as a friend."

"Well, give her time if that's what she asked for. I'm sure you will stay friends. It's okay.

Odagiri was seeing red when he hung up the phone. _That conniving, scheming, no good witch, I thought we had an understanding. Just when I thought I could trust her, she pulls this crap. She said I was welcome any time. I'll go over first thing in the morning and talk some sense into her and we'll see how welcome I'll be then_.

* * *

(**A/N**) Well, Odagiri is going to go confront Imani. So, what the heck was in the letter that Ren gave her? He seems to be getting closer to whatever his plan is. Oh, the old friends that met are Imani and Ren, refer back to the dreams. 

The title of the next chapter is "First Date." You'll never guess who is going on their first date.


	14. Chapter 13: First Date

**Disclaimer: **You already know. Don't own Gokusen, yada yada yada

* * *

**Chapter 13 First Date**

Imani was startled when her doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone since she had told Tsuchi not to come any more. She checked the security monitor and was surprised and relieved when she recognized the visitor. She opened the door. "Odagiri, what are you doing here?" She asked as recognition crossed her face, and then she smiled as an idea crossed her mind.

"You know why I'm here. I heard about Tsuchi." His voice reflected disdain, and he had a frown on his face which turned into surprise at what Imani did next.

She hugged him close and smiled and whispered in his ear. "Play along. We're being watched." Then she kissed him on the mouth.

He heard and felt her say "Please" as she kissed him. At first he wanted to resist out of loyalty to Tsuchi, but he couldn't deny how good and soft her lips felt. Before he realized what was happening, he kissed her back. When she felt him begin to return her kiss, she quickly withdrew. She smiled at him and drew him into the house. She held his hand as she led him through the house. "Let's go somewhere that we can talk."

Odagiri didn't know what was going on, but she seemed urgent so he followed her. She led him to the game room, stopping to grab some letters along the way. They went into the entertainment section, and she closed the sliding doors.

Then she breathed out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm also sorry for getting you involved in this. How's Tsuchi?" She seemed anxious about Tsuchi's welfare.

Odagiri was puzzled by her actions and her concern. Although he knew that she was sincere, and she seemed desperate, he was angry when she asked about Tsuchi. "How do you think? What do you care anyway? He really liked you, and you screwed him over. You really broke his heart. Why?"

"You think I wanted to do that? You think I wanted him to like me that much? I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen." She was overly emotional.

He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What kind of excuse is that? I told you. I warned you. You knew."

"You don't understand. I'm trying to save his life and that of his family." She shouted and handed him one of the letters she had picked up.

He looked at it. It had pictures of her and Tsuchi on it, a picture of Tsuchi by himself, a picture of Tsuchi at school with the other four, a picture of Tsuchi with Yankumi, and finally a picture with Tsuchi's oldest sister and his nephew. Odagiri gasped as he read it and understanding crept into his face as he turned to look at her. "Oh, I'm sorry." He ran his hands through his hair. "Have you read this? Do you know what this says? Do you understand it?"

"Tsuchi has helped me learn a great deal, and I'm not sure I totally understand everything. I understand enough of it to get the idea without reading it all."

"Would you like for me to read this?"

"I'm not sure, but please go ahead and read it."

"It reads, 'Your boyfriend can't protect you. But if you want to protect him, you better get rid of him before I do it for you. I can get him anywhere, any time, and anyone else that gets in the way, his friends, his teacher, his family all those whom he loves, no matter how old or how young. I will have you. You are mine. Ren."

She nodded with her eyes glistening. "I thought as much."

"When did you get this?"

She looked up at him. "Yesterday, he hand delivered it to me."

He looked up. "Hand delivered it? You've seen him? Do you know who he is?"

She nodded. "He is one of my students, Ishikawa Shoichuro, but he says we go back further than that. Apparently he goes by the nickname Ren."

"Wait, he came to your house?" He looked at Imani in the face.

She nodded as the flood of tears she had been trying to hold in began to flow. She whispered. "He somehow infiltrated my security and was in my bed next to me when I woke up." She covered her mouth as she choked out the last part.

Odagiri was angry. The anger he had directed toward Imani was now redirected toward the author of the letters. His heart went out to Imani though as he saw her shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. He reached out and took her in his arms and hugged her. He stroked her wavy hair, and told her, "sh, it's okay. Everything will be okay. Tell me everything. I think I can help you." She finally calmed down and the flood of tears receded to a trickle. Her eyes opened wide and glistened as she looked at him and shook her head.

She pushed him back. "I can't. I've already endangered your life by kissing you. I know he's watching, but I knew he would try to hurt you if I just told you. So I wanted to make it look like I was having an affair with you to get rid of Tsuchi so that he wouldn't come after you or think that I was involving you or planning with you. Either way it goes the longer you stay here the more danger you are in."

"What about you? If he can get in your bed, he can do all sorts of things." A sudden thought flashed into his mind. "He didn't hurt you or take advantage of you, did he?" He was hesitant at asking the question, but was too concerned to worry about it.

She shook her head. "No, I was checked out by the doctor, yesterday. I'm still a virgin."

"A virgin?" Odagiri raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, he said that he wanted to wait until I gave myself to him willingly until we were alone where no one else could disturb us."

Odagiri wanted to laugh. _I can't believe that somebody with a body like hers is a virgin. It would be different were it Yankumi_. Then he shook his head to get rid of that thought. Odagiri's thoughts returned to the situation at hand. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet. I mean if it were me alone that I had to worry about, then I would set a trap, kick his butt, and make him disappear."

"Disappear?" He raised one eyebrow. "You sound like you've dealt with this before."

She finally smiled. "That's irrelevant."

"Geez, you sound like Yankumi. Yankumi." He had an idea. "Hey I bet Yankumi can help you."

"I don't want to get anyone else involved. It's bad enough that I put Tsuchi and his family at risk and you also." She looked at him.

"Trust me, she'll be able to help you." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want her to get in trouble with the school or with her clan or let anyone find out her secret."

Odagiri sweat dropped. "Huh, you know about that?"

"It's obvious to anyone that she is yakuza trying not to be rather than weird trying to be yakuza."

His mouth dropped open in shock. "Even Tsuchi doesn't know. How did you find out?"

"Another irrelevant point. Do you think she can take care of Tsuchi for me?"

"I'll watch his back. You need someone to cover yours."

"Who will watch yours?"

He smiled. "I've got people. Anyway, let's go find Yankumi."

"No, let's meet somewhere neutral. If Tsuchi and I see each other on that side of town, we won't be able to stay apart. But if she comes here, Ren'll get suspicious, and he'll make a move before I am ready. We need to meet like it is a double date, and she should bring one of her men. We need to do it right away. Can you call her?"

"Yeah, but first tell me everything." She pulled out the remainder of the letters and told him about them and let him read them. "So that's why Tsuchi spent the night over your house all those times to make sure that you were safe, not to get closer to you."

"Of course not, we're just friends, and that's all we will be. I told him from the beginning that that was all I wanted and could ever be."

"That's what he says too, but there is more to it than that from his standpoint." He looked into her eyes. "And if I'm not mistaken from yours also." She looked away.

"I thought so."

"Again that's irrelevant. Though from the looks of things, it seems that I was right. I probably shouldn't have even let us become friends. Anyway, please, call Yankumi for me."

**

* * *

Yankumi's Point of View**

Yankumi answered her phone. "Odagiri?" Huh, Tsuchi in trouble and his friend Harrison sensei? Okay. Where? Yes, I know where it is. Okay, in an hour." She hung and put her hair into two ponytails, put on her glasses, and got out her jersey and trainers.

"Oi, Tetsu, we are going on a group date. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Eh?" Tetsu was both scared and happy at the same time. Finally, this was his chance to be with Ojou and show her how a man should really treat his precious Ojou.

Minoru came up to him smiling. "Ah Aniki, you finally get the chance to pretend to be in love with Ojou."

Testsu frowned and hit him on the head. "Baka, I won't be pretending." He looked away with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I don't have to pretend since it is how I really feel." He quickly dressed in a white linen suit with a blue t-shirt underneath and a matching white hat.

Yankumi's phone rang again. "What do you mean dress in something feminine and attractive like I am going on a date?" She looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay, yes you're right. Huh, lose the ponytails and glasses too?" She growled. "You're pushing it." She hung up the phone and quickly changed into a knee-length skirt, a rayon tank top and a matching sweater over the top. She changed into sandals and took down her hair and took off her glasses. When she came down and stood next to Tetsu, everyone looked at the two of them.

Kyou commented. "Ah, ain't you two a pretty pair?" He winked at Tetsu. "Have fun on your date."

"Shut up, it's not a real date anyway. One of my students and a fellow teacher is in trouble, and I hafta pretend I'm on a real date to avoid arousing suspicion. Now come on let's go." She shouted dragging Tetsu by the hand who was smiling with a slight grimace on his face due to Yankumi's tight grip.

**

* * *

Odagiri's Point of View**

"Yo, Yankumi, this is Odagiri. Listen quickly; Tsuchi may be in some kind of danger. His friend Harrison sensei has a stalker that is threatening her and Tsuchi. We need your help. Can you meet us in about an hour at the seafood restaurant near Keiko University? You need to pretend like we are meeting for a group date. So bring one of your henchmen to pretend to be your boyfriend. Okay?" Great."

"It's all set. Let's go." Odagiri told her

"Not so fast. I need to change, and you can't go anywhere with me looking like that."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the way I am dressed?"

"You're in ripped jeans, and you have holes in your t-shirt. There is no way you are going anywhere with me looking like that. Let me go get you some clothes."

"We don't have time to buy clothes."

"We don't have to buy clothes. I should have some here that will fit you. Let me call the maid to bring them and prepare them." He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you keep male clothes here in different sizes?"

"I own a clothing store here, and they send me all sorts of clothes and styles to preview before they go into the store. Besides, whenever someone comes over, I prepare for the eventuality that they may stay over and require clothes. So I have my store send over clothes to fit my guests. Now, do you want a necklace or any other jewelry to wear?"

He rolled his eyes. "Knock yourself out."

"Oh call Yankumi back, and please ask her nicely to wear date clothes. Tsuchi told me how she always dresses in jerseys, two ponytails, and glasses. Please tell her to lose the ponytails and the glasses."

He nodded. "My pleasure." He picked up the phone and dialed. "Yankumi, Odagiri, Harrison sensei said to please dress in date clothes and not your usual attire, something feminine and attractive. Look at yourself in the mirror. Okay, also lose the glasses and ponytails. You look better that way. Thank you."

Imani watched Odagiri smile. "Looks like someone else wants to be more than friends with a certain teacher also." She teased him.

"Shut up." He reached for her, but she ducked and ran out of the door. She ran into the house. He chased her and when he caught up to her he tickled her. He couldn't believe his own behavior, but he wanted to lighten the mood and get her to smile again.

When she stopped laughing, she returned to a serious face. "We need to go."

He nodded. "Yeah. Be honest with me. Do you like Tsuchi? I mean as more than a friend?"

She thought about it and sighed. "I think maybe I do. What about you with Yankumi?"

"She's my teacher. That's all."

"And if she wasn't?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you got it bad for her." He reached to throw one of the cushions at her. She ducked and he missed.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Hah, you missed." He reached to throw another one when the maid came in with a sack. "Here's the maid with your clothes. I hope you like them. They are brand new. You can keep them if you like them, and you want to."

He tried them on, and they fit almost perfectly. He had on a pale blue sweater with charcoal gray corduroy slacks, and a metal necklace with several spirals within spirals hanging off the center. She also gave him some matching black cloth shoes.

She quickly went to change. When she returned 15 minutes later, she was wearing a paisley patterned empire waistline dress in various shades of blue and with some tan in the center of the patterns. It was a sleeveless halter dress, which she paired with a blue jean acid-washed jacket, and a matching blue jean acid-washed cap. She had on high-heeled black leather boots and black leather gloves. She wore a necklace similar to his with the exception of a striped blued pearl in the center of the spirals.

"Wow," he whistled and looked her over as she modeled and turned around for him.

She looked him over. "Wow, yourself. Does everything fit okay?"

"Yeah, it fits great."

"Well, let's go." She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "Thanks again for doing this."

Even through her leather gloves, he could feel the warmth of her hands causing him to blush. I see why Tsuchi likes her so much. Oh well, too bad.

"Oh yes, here's $50,000 yen. You're paying." He shook his head and attempted to give it back to her. She held up her hand. "No arguments. It's the least that I can do since I'm endangering your lives. Besides, you probably didn't come prepared to spend this kind of money. You can pay the tip." He eyed her wondering what kind of restaurant they could be going to where $50, 000 yen wasn't enough to cover the meal and the tip.

When they arrived at the restaurant, he was glad that she had made him change clothes. It was a very up-scale restaurant. She intertwined her arm into his and whispered. "Let's make this look good." Then she gave him a brilliant smile with seductive eyes.

He at first thought it would be tough pretending, but as she smiled at him he realized that he was not pretending at all. He returned her smile with his own genuine smile.

She gasped. "You are so handsome when you smile like that." She whispered in his ear. "I'm serious, but still laugh and pretend that we are flirting."

He laughed, following her instructions. "You look really beautiful in that outfit." She smiled and flushed. "I wonder if I would have a chance if Tsuchi weren't in the picture." She was surprised but masked it with a flirtatious giggle.

The maitre'd finally arrived and asked. "May I help you?"

"Table for four." He held up the symbol for four, and then he let go of her hand and hugged her from behind resting his chin on the top of her head. "I meant what I said just now."

She laughed. "Stop it." Then she whispered. "I know you did, but don't even think about it. I've already gotten one person in trouble."

The maitre-d looked at the seating chart and then made marks and said, "Right this way."

Odagiri pulled out a chair for her when they arrived at the table, and then sat in the seat next to her. They were just about to make small talk when she heard two familiar voices whining her name.

"Harrison sensei, hi. We thought that was you." Then they looked and smiled at Odagiri. "Oh you have a new friend with you this time. Did you get lost again? What happened to the tall, dark handsome one? But this one is just as handsome." They openly flirted with him.

"Oh, we were just friends. We still are. No, I didn't get lost. Thank you for your concern. He found me anyway." She turned toward Odagiri with her back toward the girls. She rolled her eyes and then mouthed the words "get ready." She smiled and moved in to kiss him softly and tenderly on the lips.

He blushed when she pulled away, but then said, "It was nice to meet you two, but if you will excuse us, I'm busy with my girlfriend. He put his arm around her and leaned in to kiss her back. He paused just before he reached her lips, and then gently brushed his lips across hers. She kissed him back gently, and then pulled back. Although she was pretending, she still felt really awkward.

"We're waiting for some friends and here they come. So, have a good day. Nice meeting you." He smiled and waved at them as he saw Yankumi and Tetsu coming. The girls pouted, stomped their feet, turned and left.

"Odagiri," Yankumi smiled. "Oh, you look so nice dressed up like that."

He blushed. "Shut up, so do you." Tetsu gave Odagiri a menacing look when Odagiri looked at Yankumi and smiled. Yankumi looked at the girl sitting next to Odagiri.

"Huh, is this Harrison sensei?" She stared. _She is so pretty with that wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She looks familiar, like I've seen her before. She looks like a little doll. She is so young. _

The girl smiled at her and stood up and stuck out her hand. "Yes, I'm Harrison Imani. It's nice to meet you at last. I've heard so much about you from Odagiri and Tsuchi. I've wanted to meet you for so long. I'm glad that I finally get the chance to meet you although I would prefer it be under better circumstances." They sat down.

_Imani, why does that sound familiar_? "I've heard about you also and have looked forward to meeting you too. My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko by the way, but as you know they call me Yankumi. Your Japanese is excellent. Did Tsuchi teach you that, too?"

_Kumiko, why does that sound familiar?_ She shook her head. "No, I was fluent in Japanese before I came, but I never learned how to read and write. Tsuchi has been tutoring me in reading and writing. Who is your escort, by the way?"

"Huh, escort? Oh you mean him, that's Tetsu." He smiled and held out his hand, and Yankumi waved him off.

Imani bowed her head and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for coming."

"Where's Tsuchi?" She looked around.

"Please, let us order lunch and then discuss the matter at hand." She gestured for the waiter.

After they ordered, she looked at Yankumi, "Would you like to see pictures that have been taken of us by my," she cleared her throat, "secret photographer?" She hoped Yankumi would not be as dense as they described her so often in this situation.

She smiled, "Pictures, oh yes." Imani handed her the first letter that she had received. Yankumi read it and slammed her fist on the table. She had the look of fire in her eyes. The whole restaurant turned to look at their table. Tetsu and Odagiri were panic stricken.

"Yamaguchi sensei." Imani said smoothly, but firmly. "I'm sorry the pictures did not turn out with the quality that I would have liked, but I look forward to personally reprimanding my friend for his sloppy work. The quality of the pictures only gets worse from here. I will show you after we partake of lunch as long as you promise not to get angry about the quality again. My photographer is always watching and taking pictures. If you do not keep your calm, he will get Odagiri's bad side. Neh?" She made a motion with her hand. Yankumi looked on and nodded in understanding and sweat dropped and returned to the goofy smile and nervous laugh.

"Okay." Yankumi looked at Odagiri and inside thought _that insect won't harm a hair on my precious students' head_.

Imani took back the letter and asked. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Dating?" Yankumi was taken aback at Imani's question until the young lady winked at her as a reminder. "Oh, oh yes, just recently." Tetsu nodded and put his arm around Yankumi's shoulders. She glared at him and squeezed his hand as she took it off her shoulders. "But we're taking it slowly, right dear?" She said through clenched teeth. He nodded and winced in pain. The other couple stifled a laugh.

The food came, and they began to eat. Yankumi asked them. "Have you two been together long?" They looked at each other sheepishly. He was starting to feel self-conscious around Yankumi and stiff, whereas earlier he had played along easily. He wasn't sure what had changed.

Then Imani answered, "No we met through Tsuchi, and then it hit us all of a sudden recently. I know we seem different, but we have a lot in common like wanting to protect our 'friend' at all cost." Then she turned to Odagiri. "Ryo," she drawled rather than spoke his name. She took a deep breath trying to embolden herself at what she was going to do next. The sound of her voice made him stop and look at her. "You promised to let me try your food. Here try mine first." She picked up a piece of her food and held it out waiting for him to open his mouth so she could feed him.

He was nervous and hesitant about taking the food from her at first, but the pleading look in her eyes made him open his mouth and take it. She breathed a big sigh of relief. "How do you like it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Delicious." He was sincere. Before he could stop himself he picked up a piece and held it out for her. She opened her mouth to eat it, but he let it go too soon and it fell on her chin. He tried to catch it, but touched her lips. He then grabbed a napkin and wiped off her chin. "Round two?" She nodded. Then he picked up another piece and put it in her mouth this time.

"Mm, delicious." He blushed as she rolled her eyes and licked her lips.

"You two make a cute couple."

They both put their heads down and said in unison. "No we don't." They glanced at each other and finished eating in silence.

After lunch was cleared away, Imani stood up grabbed her purse and Yankumi's hand and said, "If you gentlemen will excuse us, Yamaguchi sensei and I will freshen up in the ladies room." She drug her to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she looked around and in every stall to make sure that they were alone. She locked the door and reached in her purse to hand Yankumi the rest of the letters. Yankumi read the letters getting angrier and angrier with each letter read. Finally, she read the last one with pictures of Tsuchi, his family, his friends, and even her. She saw red at the last one and yelled out loud, "That bastard" then she put her hand through the wall.

Odagiri and Tetsu had been making small talk about the food when they heard a yell, and then a loud thud. They both winced and flinched at the noise.

"Yankumi, calm down before someone comes in here. So you understand why I had to push Tsuchi away. I tried not to hurt him, but no matter what I know I did."

"What do you mean?"

She told her what she had said to Tsuchi. "Well, it couldn't be helped." Yankumi looked at her understandingly.

"You'll take care of them right, both Tsuchi and Odagiri?"

"Yes, and you too."

"No, that's too much to ask. Besides, I don't want you to get in trouble with your school or have them discover your secret or cause your clan any trouble with a rival clan."

"Oh, its no trouble at all, and my clan …" Yankumi panicked. "Ha ha, clan? What do you mean clan? What are you talking about?" Her face went through several emotions. _Did Odagiri tell? Does Tsuchi know? Oh my god, how did she find out?_

"Don't worry. Odagiri didn't tell me, and Tsuchi doesn't know either. They told me all about you, and I figured it out. Besides," she pulled out an old magazine, "I did a little research. It's okay. I would never give you away. Your secret is safe with me. We all have our secrets to protect, but are you sure it won't interfere with another clan, especially since he may be an up and coming member."

"No self-respecting yakuza would ever stalk a woman, what makes you think he is yakuza? What is his name anyway?"

"He has skills like a Ninja. His name is Ishikawa Shoichiuro, but he goes by Ren."

"What do you mean about his skills?"

"First promise not to get so angry that you get loud."

"I am the picture of calm." Yankumi smiled.

_Yeah right, just like last time_. "Okay, he delivered the last letter personally. I woke up yesterday and found him lying next to me in my bed str … stroking my hair." She sniffed, and a single tear slid down her face.

Odagiri and Tetsu were having a drink when they heard another yell. "That sick twisted bastard." They almost choked knowing that it was Yankumi.

"Calm down. Do you want everyone to come in here?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'll talk to my grandfather, and we'll help you no matter what or how. Don't worry I'll also take care of Tsuchi and Odagiri. I'll call you this week when we have a plan."

"Thank you." She hugged Yankumi.

"You're welcome." Yankumi smiled. She felt the urge to protect the young lady like a little sister.

They looked at each other and then asked simultaneously. "Have we met before?" Then they laughed.

"For some reason you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Have you ever been to Japan before?"

"I don't remember, but I feel the same way about you." Imani responded. "Have you ever been to Hong Kong? That's the only memory I have of my early childhood." They shrugged and returned to the table smiling, which earned them quizzical looks from the gentlemen waiting for them.

"Ah, is everything okay?" Tetsu asked although afraid of Yankumi's response.

Yankumi smiled and tilted her head. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Then she grabbed Tetsu by the arm and said, "Now let's go and leave these two young lovebirds alone."

"We're not …" they began and then remembered, held hands, and smiled at each other.

Tetsu got out his wallet to pay, but Odagiri held out his hand and shook his hand.

"It's on me." He put his arm around Imani. "I'll do anything for this lady."

She laughed. "Oh, Ryo." Yankumi quickly left dragging Tetsu behind her. He stride was one of determination and purpose.

When they left, Imani whispered in Odagiri's ear. "Could you have been any cheesier?"

He looked at her in mock offense and then laughed. "Nope, I take it you showed Yankumi the rest of the letters by her ah, uhm vocal reaction."

"Yes, that was the first outburst."

"What was the second one for?"

"I told her about how my photographer delivered the last letter."

"Oh, it's a good thing that you took her into the bathroom. If your 'friend' was watching, he would have been suspicious for sure."

"I know. That's why I did it. Why do you people keep forgetting how smart I am? I just hope my 'friend' was seeing what we wanted him to see." They paid and left the restaurant.

* * *

Unfortunately, there was more than one friend watching the pair. One friend was taking pictures and fuming. "What the hell is wrong with this girl? Does she not think that I will kill this one too or does she not care? She got rid of the other one but why did she take up with this new one? It doesn't matter because I will eliminate any obstacle in my way any way I have to. I'll just let her know that when I hand deliver this letter, too." 

The second friend was unexpected.

**

* * *

One hour ago**

"Hikaru, just give her a chance. Besides, she told you that from the beginning. You accepted her decision then. Just accept it now. It's probably not a bad idea for you two to spend less time together. I see you way too much on my campus anyway now."

He laughed and threw a pillow at her. "You should be grateful. I guess you're right. Well since you have seen me too much, I'll be leaving." He pulled out his fan and bowed.

"Don't go see her. Give her space and time as she asked."

"Ok." Upon leaving his sister, he headed toward the bus stop. He detoured, though, to walk by the where they had first had lunch. Even if it was from a distance, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Before he could get to there, he heard two voices that seemed vaguely familiar calling him.

"Excuse me, uhm excuse us."

He stopped when he realized that they were talking to him. He turned around and saw tow of Imani's students, the ones who had given her the wrong directions in the first place and led her into his life. "Yes?" He asked quizzically.

"We just wanted to say that we heard what happened between you and Harrison sensei and that you can always lean upon us. You are so tall and handsome. We don't know why she replaced you with that other guy, although he really is hot."

He stopped and looked at them. "Huh, other guy? What are you talking about? She didn't replace me. We are just friends. That's all."

"Well if that's all, then you won't mind seeing your friend all lovey dovey on a double date with some guy." By then, they had reached the restaurant, and he looked through the window to see her laughing and smiling with three other people that looked vaguely familiar. It seemed innocent until he saw them feeding each other, which was too intimate. He didn't know what to think. He kept watching because there was something really familiar about the guy. Finally, the guy turned to where he could see him

Tsuchi gasped. "Odagiri?" Tsuchi left. He didn't understand. He couldn't think. He didn't know what was happening, but from where he stood it looked like two of his friends had betrayed him. One had lied to him. He had forgotten the two young girls were with him.

"Uhm, do you need some company? We're here if you would like to talk."

He shook his head. "That's okay. I need to go back to where I belong." He had a far-away dejected look and slowly trudged to the bus stop and home. When he got to the other side of town he got into a fight. He didn't care with whom or for what reason. All he knew is that he needed to hit something to mask the pain that he was feeling.

The other friend, Ren, had watched his current rival and smiled. "Yes, she got rid of him the way she said she would. I wonder how she got Yukari and Yuri to meet him at exactly the right place and time. It worked though."

**

* * *

Back to the Couple at the Restaurant**

They were walking close together and holding hands awkwardly for a while. Then she asked him. "Okay, so what's the protocol on a date? Do we go back to my place and stay for a while, or do we go somewhere else after eating?"

_I would really love to go back to her game room, but I don't think she wants to return to the house any time soon, especially if he may be waiting for her there_. Being chivalrous, he asked, "What do you want to do? What do they usually do on a date in America?"

She shrugged. "How would I know? I've never been on a date before. This is kind of my first one." He stopped and turned around to stare at her.

_How could someone so smart and pretty be so inexperienced? _"So you've never been on a date with a guy before?"

She shook her head with a sad look. "This is definitely not how I pictured it either. I wanted it to be memorable, but not for this reason." He looked at her quizzically. She looked at him and quickly continued. "I'm sorry. It's not because of you. Who knows? I might have actually chosen to be with you on a first date. That's just it. I didn't really get to choose who, where, and how my first date happened. I was kind of 'forced' to go on a 'pretend' date. Well, at least Ren won't be my first date."

Odagiri looked at her thoughtfully and grabbed her hand and said "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I can't have your first date be a total bust. I'll show you a good time even though you are 'forced' to go on a 'pretend' date." She smiled, relaxed, and followed him. He stopped on a street corner first at a flower stall and bought her a single yellow rose.

She smiled. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. He took her by the hand and led her to an outdoor arcade and won her a prize by throwing baseballs at a vase and knocking them down. It was a huge stuffed teddy bear. "How am I supposed to carry this?"

"I'll carry it for you baka. Come on." He put the teddy bear in one hand and grabbed her hand with the other.

Then they went to a racing game where they had to shoot water in a hole to make the horses go. She just barely beat him, and she stuck her tongue out at him and made a face. They played every game there and won many prizes, and then he took her to a photo booth that made sticker pictures. They took eight pictures. The first they both made silly faces. The second one she kissed him on the cheek, and he looked surprised. The third one she messed up his hair. The fourth one he put two fingers behind her head. The fifth one, he kissed her on the cheek, and she looked surprised. The sixth one she whispered in his ear making him blush. The last two consisted of them staring into each other's eyes and then kissing each other on the lips. They were both flush and embarrassed when they stepped out of the booth. They both blushed when they looked at the last two pictures.

"Which ones do you want?" She asked shyly. He looked away and then point to the last two.

"I want those." He looked at her.

"I want those two also. I tell you what. Which do you want the most? I'll take the other one. Deal?"

"Deal." He took the one of them kissing. She took the one of them staring at each other, and then they split the remaining pictures randomly. They picked up all of the prizes and walked to an ice cream stand. They ordered two different flavors and tasted each others' ice cream. "So how was this for a 'forced, pretend' date?"

She smiled. "It was wonderful. It didn't feel like either. Thank you again." She gave him a sweet, sticky, cold kiss.

He rubbed his cheek. "Hey, that was sticky."

She laughed. "I know."

He took some of his ice cream and rubbed it on her cheek. She squealed.

"Hey, that's not fair. At least you got a kiss out of it."

"You're right." He did something impulsive and unlike him. He licked the ice cream off her cheek.

She blushed furiously and looked at him with a wicked look on her face. "That's not better. You are so going to pay for that." She went to a drink vendor and got a cup of ice. Then she came back and whispered in his ear. "I think you should cool off." She poured some of the ice down his back. He gasped and jumped up trying to get the ice out of his shirt. He caught some of it and put it down her dress.

She squealed as the ice quickly melted, and she fanned it to get it out of her dress. Then he grabbed the cup and poured the rest of the ice down the back of her dress. "You need to cool down, too." She screamed and tried to fan it out. He was looking at her and laughed as she jumped up and down trying to get all of the ice out of her dress. All of a sudden, he stopped laughing and blushed. The shear material coupled with the melting ice made her dress transparent, and he could see the outline of her breasts. His mouth dropped open as he stared. Finally, he turned away with crimson cheeks and looked down. She looked down, gasped, and buttoned her jean jacket around her. She made a phone call not looking at him. Then she turned to him

"Are you ready to go?" He looked at her, and then looked down and nodded. "Okay, I called campus security to pick up all of our prizes. We can walk home unless you are too embarrassed." He stared at her. "Just put it out of your mind. I already have. It's no big deal. I'm not embarrassed."

"I was wrong. You don't need to cool down. You are already as cool as they get. Most girls would have reacted differently. You just took it in stride."

"I'm not most girls." The car arrived, and they loaded everything in it and began walking home. She told the driver to give everything to security at the house. As the car left, she told security at her house to expect the stuff and that she would be walking home. "Oh, I should have asked if you wanted to keep one of the prizes as a memento of this date. I didn't think about it since I know girls care more about that stuff than boys do. I think you should keep something, though."

"As you keep pointing out, this is not a real date though."

"I know, but it felt like a real date, thanks to you. You made it feel special, and I appreciate that. I'll remember it as a real date."

"Really?" He asked happy but not knowing why it meant so much to him.

"Yes, and I want you to remember this as real too." She stopped, reached up, put her hand on the back of his head, drew his mouth to hers and kissed him. He hesitated at first but gave in to the feeling, parting her lips and searching her mouth for her tongue. They stayed that way for a while until they had to come up for air. They parted and were a mess of emotions staring at one another. Then she diffused the situation. "Don't read too much into that. It was just a "thank you" kiss. I still like Tsuchi a lot better than I like you." She turned around and walked off.

"Why you." He chased after her, and she ran. He was thankful that she had diffused the situation no longer making it awkward between the two.

They raced to her front door and ran in laughing and out of breath. After they caught their breath, Odagiri looked at her seriously. "So, what's the next step?"

"We wait for Yankumi to contact us with a plan. This is not her clan's territory, and they have to get permission from the Kumichou of this territory to run an operation or get assistance from them to handle it."

He raised his eyebrows. "How do you know this?"

She cursed herself inwardly but calmly replied. "Yankumi mentioned it to me when we were in the ladies' room."

"Oh." He accepted the explanation without question. _I know there's more to it than that_. "What do you think will happen?"

"We'll probably go on another date?"

"Really, why?"

"Because that is what draws him out, jealousy. That's why he came to my house. He was jealous of Tsuchi."

"Oh, do want me to spend the night with you to make sure that you are okay?"

"NO!" She said quickly and loudly.

Odagiri was offended. "Okay, you don't have to be mean about it. I'm not going to try anything or suggest anything."

Her face softened. "I'm sorry. It's not that. It's, well if you stay the night, you may end up dead since he can infiltrate my security. You've done so much already. I can't risk your life anymore. In fact, if you don't want to go on another date with me, that would be fine, too."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Aren't you scared?"

"No, if he wanted to hurt me, he would have already. My security and I are more alert now. I'm sure he will come visit me again, and I'll be ready for him this time."

"Are you going to catch him?"

"No, I want to make him confident so that he will become careless and make mistakes. Besides, I have to make sure that he is working alone and that you and Tsuchi are protected."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Let me worry about that. It is time for you to go now before it gets too late. Two men from my security team will be following you to make sure that you are safe. Call me when you get home, okay?" She walked him to the door. "Okay, let's make it look good." She opened the door. "I really had fun. Let's do it again some time."

"Me too." She reached up and kissed him softly on the mouth. He put his arm around her waist, drew her closer and kissed her back. It wasn't as passionate as the other kiss but still nice. He walked away when she called him back.

"Odagiri, wait." She ran and got one of the small prizes and gave it to him. She also gave him a baseball and bat cell phone charm. He looked at it and nodded. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She went inside and looked at a security panel. It was radar overlaying a grid map. What Odagiri didn't know was that the cell phone charm had a tracking device just like Tsuchi's did.

"I can't take a chance on his safety."

* * *

Later on her phone rang. "Odagiri?" 

"No, it's your father."

"Oh, hey Uncle Liee. How are you?"

"Who is this Odagiri?"

"Oh, it's one of Tsuchi's friends. We went on a date today, and he was supposed to call me when he made it home. I thought you were him calling."

"Uh huh, won't that be a problem with your friend Tsuchi?"

"No, we won't tell him. Besides, it was friendly. He helped me out with a problem, and I took him out to thank him. That's all."

"What kind of problem did you have that he helped you solved, and why wasn't I notified?"

"It's settled for now. When you need to know, I will tell you. Good night Dad, uh Uncle."

"Wait, I'm not finished with you."

"Dad, that's my other line. I gotta go. Love you." She hung up and switched over. "Odagiri?"

"Imani? Hi, I made it home okay."

"Good, I want to thank you again for your help today and also for coming to Tsuchi's defense. I had a good time today."

"I'm glad. You deserved it."

"Did everything go okay on the way home? Was anyone following you?"

"Not that I noticed. Have you heard from Yankumi yet?"

"It's too soon. I'll let you know."

"Hey, Imani, can we ever go out on a real date once?"

"As friends?"

"As friends."

"Okay, but I think I owe Tsuchi one first."

"I understand. Goodnight."

"Good night."

He looked at the picture of the two of them kissing. He put it in his wallet. _Tsuchi despite all of the trouble she is causing you, you are one lucky man to know her_.

* * *

(**A/N**) I bet you didn't see that coming, that it would be Imani and Odagiri on their first date nor Tetsu and Yankumi. Poor Tsuchi, it's going from bad to worse. Here is a little preview of the next chapter. 

"_Is that anyway to talk to your beloved?"_


	15. Chapter 14: Dreams & Conversations

Do I really have to do a disclaimer for every chapter? It's not like anybody believes that I own Gokusen or any of the characters.

**(A/N)** Sorry for the long wait for the update. I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter so I decided to focus my attention on my other fan fic and finish it. Well, almost. I came up with an extra on it, and I am going to post that soon. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Dreams and Conversations**

It was the same dream. Only this time it was shared by two people, and it was absolutely clear what was happening. They were walking in the park together holding hands, laughing, playing, and skipping along. One was a nine year-old little girl with two pigtails and glasses. The other was a two-year old, wavy-haired dark skinned girl with deep dark soft brown eyes, slightly slanted in the corner. There was an older lady following them, and in the not too far distance was a tall man with a scar across his left eye. He was watching and making sure nothing happened to the three ladies.

"Kumiko, don't go too fast. Remember, Imani is not a big girl like you."

"Okay, Kenazawa san." The little girl with glasses called out to a darker, older version of the little wavy-haired girl.

"Yes, I am Mommy." The little wavy-haired girl grabbed the other girl's hand and took off running as fast as her little short legs would allow. They had run around a corner laughing out of the sight of the older two people following them and into some trees. All of a sudden the two little girls were surrounded by five men. The man who was apparently the leader spoke. "Grab the one with the glasses. Leave the little doll behind."

One of them grabbed the little girl with the glasses, put his hand over her mouth, and placed her underneath his arm horizontally. The other little girl with the wavy hair saw that her friend was in danger and let out an ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream, which caused another man to grab the little girl and place his hand over her mouth, her mother to run toward the direction of the scream in a panic, and the man with the scar to draw his sword and head toward the direction of the scream. The little wavy-haired girl bit the man's hand, and he placed her over his shoulder and took off toward the car with her as she continued screaming.

Meanwhile, the little girl with the glasses also bit the man's hand that was holding her and began wriggling to escape his grasp. He dropped the little girl as a result, and she took off running toward the man carrying her little screaming friend.

One of the other men ran toward the little girl with the glasses to stop her, but the little wavy-haired girl's mother had arrived on the scene by that time and was giving chase to the man holding her daughter. The little girl had been watching. She screamed. "Mommy, save Miko!"

Her mother saw the man trying to grab the little girl with the glasses, picked up a big rock and hit him over the head with it knocking him unconscious. She picked up the little girl with the glasses and began running with her. She didn't make it far because one of the other men hit her over the back of the head with a blunt object attempting to regain the little girl. She fell forward shielding the little girl with the glasses with her body. The other man attempted to extricate the little girl with glasses from the lady.

By that time the man with the scar arrived on the scene with sword drawn and had placed it underneath the other man's neck. The other man got up and ran away with his cohorts in hot pursuit.

At this point another man who was supposed to be meeting the lady and the two little girls arrived to watch the scene unfold. He saw his wife's body lying on the ground and ran over to her. "Nia!"

The man with the scar told the other man. "There is nothing that you can do for her now. Go after your daughter."

"Imani? They have Imani?" He looked up in panic and ran after the men to no avail. By the time he reached the entrance to the park, he saw their car exiting the park with his daughter.

For one of the people, the dream ended here. Yankumi woke up with a start. "Imani? Harrison sensei? Does this mean that I know her? Did that really happen? I have to talk to Ojii san." She began to get up when she noticed the time. It was too early. She returned to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The dream continued for the other person. 

She looked out the back of the car window to see her mother laying on the ground and her daddy running to catch her. She got up and leaned out of the window shouting. "Daddy!!" The man quickly grabbed her and held her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet. Do you understand?"

She nodded as tears began to flow down her cheeks wetting the man's hand. The man looked at the leader. "What are we supposed to do with the doll?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"This was _**your**_ brilliant plan. You have to figure out something."

"I (sniff) I (gasp) want to go home." The little girl began wailing.

"Sorry kid, no can do." One of the men told her.

"I want my mommy." She whispered with tears still welling up in her soft brown eyes.

One of the men felt for the little wavy-haired doll and said softly. "Look kid, you have to be good. I'll give you some candy if you stop crying. What's your name?"

She shook her head. "I (sniff) I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well, what's your parents' name? We can't return you to your family if we don't know who they are."

The little girl's chest was heaving after having cried and thought for a moment. "My daddy's name is Kenazawa Liee."

The four men in the car arched their eyebrows, and then smiles crossed their faces. "Did you say, Kenazawa?" She nodded. "That's just as good." The driver smiled. The man who had grabbed the little girl gave her a piece of candy and patted her on the head.

* * *

As dreams often do the next part of the dream had quickly crossed space and time, with one other person joining the dream. 

The little dark wavy-haired girl was now in a house she didn't recognize in a room with a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes. She had no idea how she got there.

A little boy came up to her. "Don' cry. You're safe here with us. My daddy says he rescued you from a bad man who wanted to hurt you. You're going to live with us. "

She just kept looking at him with those sad, brown eyes. The little boy ran off and came back with some food for her.

"Here, eat this. You'll like it. We can be friends. Don't worry, I'll protect you. My name is Ren. What is your name?"

She took the food from him, smiled, and began to eat. "Natsumi, but Mommy and Daddy and Miko call me Imani."

Again the dream moved forward in time. The little girl and boy were playing and laughing. A big man, who the girl recognized from the park, picked her up. "Okay little doll, it's time to go."

She looked at him silently and put her head down.

Ren asked. "Daddy, where are you taking her? Can I come too?" His father shook his head.

"I'm sorry, son. It's time to take her home, to her new home."

The little girl had perked up. "Will my mommy and daddy be there?"

"Only if you are a good girl. If your parents don't show up it is because you were a bad little girl." She looked sad hoping she would be a good girl.

"Daddy, can I go with her and see her new home?"

"No Ren, you have to stay here."

Tears built up in his eyes as he put his head down and grabbed on to his father's leg. "But she is my friend. I promised I would stay with her."

"I said no!" His father was adamant.

"It's okay Ren, you can come visit me some day. We'll always be friends."

The last two parties woke up startled. Imani was looking around breathing hard. "Could I have known Kumiko back then? Is what happened true? Did I know Ishikawa? He said I did. I have to talk to Yankumi. If we do know each other, then that means that everything else is true. If that's the case that means that Ren's, Ishikawa's, father kidnapped me and was responsible for my mother's death. It also means that …" She covered her mouth with her hand. "No." She got up and began to do research.

The other party rubbed his hands through his hair. He was furious. "She lied to me. She said that we would always be friends. She lied to me. It's time to go pay her another visit, but first I need to take a few pictures and write a letter." He quickly got up and got dressed. "There's one more stop I need to make before visiting her."

**

* * *

Conversations**

"Hikaru, what's up?"

"Mariko," he seemed sad, and he sighed. "I don't know. It's just that I saw something yesterday, and I don't know what it means."

"What did you see?"

He told her about Odagiri and Imani at the restaurant. "So, I don't know what it all means."

"Well, you are just friends right? That's what you agreed to, right? So, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Yeah, but you know how I feel about her."

"That's neither here nor there. Why don't you call her or Odagiri and ask what's going on instead of assuming something about her? I bet it's all innocent."

"You certainly have changed your tune about her."

"That's because at first I listened to rumors about her, but then I met her, and I see that she has had a positive effect on you. Besides, I don't think that you have anything to lose by being her friend." Or so they both thought. If only they knew.

Tsuchi cheered up. "I'll talk to Odagiri tomorrow."

"Trust her." Mariko encouraged him.

"Okay." _Or better yet I should just try calling her later today_.

**

* * *

At the Oeda Household**

"Grandfather, is there any clan that teaches their members the ways of the ninja?"

Kuroda eyed his granddaughter thoughtfully. "There has been talk that there is an up and coming clandestine kumi full of young ones who have been trained in the ways of the ninja and just like ronin they are being sent into other clan's territories to take it over a piece at a time."

She gasped, having not been involved in the kumi's affairs while teaching to keep her cover. "Grandfather, have they tried in our territory?"

He nodded. "And failed every time, but I hear that they are proving to be a nuisance in your Uncle Tenkai's territory. Why do you ask? Have you heard something?"

"Remember yesterday Tetsu and I went to help one of my students and a fellow teacher. Well …" She told him all about the young lady, the letters, and the stalker. "So, I promised that I would talk to you, and we would figure out a way to help her."

"Yes Kumiko, we will definitely help her. These ninja or ronin really have no honor, trying to steal territory by subterfuge and terror instead of acquiring it through the usual methods. They don't understand that once they gain territory, they are to protect those in their care and not exploit them. And no self-respecting kumi member would ever stalk or threaten a beautiful young lady, especially not one in the noble profession of teaching."

"Thank you Grandfather. You know, she's really amazing. She's smart, beautiful, a nice person, thinks about others before herself, and she has even motivated two of my students. She has also been through a lot. Do you know that she was adopted when she was little?"

"It sounds like another young lady that I know." He smiled.

Kumiko, missing the compliment he had given her and seeing this as an opportunity to ask about the dream began. "Really, do I know that person? Because I think I met Harrison sensei, Imani, before." Her grandfather sharply took in a breath at the mention of the name. "Remember that dream I had been having? Well, I had the same dream last night and she was in the dream. I dreamed that I knew her when she was little. She was a friend, almost like a little sister to me. "

"Tell me about it." She recounted the dream to him.

"Is it possible that I met her before or did I incorporate her into my dream?"

Kuroda sighed deeply. "Kumiko, I think we need to have a long chat. You see, your dream was actually a repressed memory. Everything in your dream happened just as you described it. Since it traumatized you, we never brought it up. After that, you never mentioned it. I think you hid it in the back of your mind because you didn't want to remember it. Now, that you know. We should tell you the whole story." He discussed it with his granddaughter.

"That's terrible, grandfather. She really has been through so much, and now this. That Ren won't get away with making my friend, no little sister, suffer like this!" She slammed her fist on the table causing some of the dishes to jump and crash on the floor.

"Did you say Ren?" Her grandfather for the second time recognized a name.

"Yes, the name of her stalker is Ren, but his real name is Ishikawa Shoichiuro. He's one of her students. He claims that he knows her from somewhere a long time ago."

Her grandfather smiled at her. "Don't worry my dear. We will definitely help her. We'll stop this Ren, no matter what!" His voice became gruff, and he also slammed his hand on the table causing another crash of dishes, at which Tetsu, Minoru and Wakamatsu came running.

Kuroda looked at his men. "Wakamatsu, get Tenkai on the phone for me." He had a dangerous gruff tone to his voice. He left his granddaughter to take the phone call in his study. "Tenkai, it seems that we may have found a way to exterminate our little ant. We need to get together to discuss it right away. It would also seem that we owe another debt of gratitude to our little raven."

"Eh? Our little raven?"

"Yes, I'll explain to you when we get together tomorrow."

**

* * *

Early that Evening**

The warehouse door to the Black Cross hangout slammed open and in walked Ren. He was incensed. _What could she be thinking? She lied to me_.

21 boys looked up at him quizzically. He glared at them. "Let's spar."

"Who?" Hiro asked.

"All of you." He had been holding back when training with them all of this time. Now he was angry, and the only thing that would console him was to fight, not just to fight, but to dominate. 20 boys looked at each other and surrounded him. He made a motion with his hand for them to come to him.

_Why_? The first three came at him. He kicked one in the head and before returning his leg to the ground, he swung it left and then right kicking the other two in the face.

_I know she was trying to get rid of the first one, but why did she have to kiss that other one?_ Three came at him from behind. He hit one in the face with the back of his fist without looking, back-kicked the middle one and turned in time to place a right hook across the third one's face.

_And go on a date with him_. Five more came at him. He back flipped over two and knocked their heads together, quickly round-house kicked left and then right taking out two more. Finally, he finally elbowed the last one in the solar plexus causing him to double over in pain.

_And kiss him. That last kiss looked real. And why did she have to keep pretending even after the restaurant. _Three more came at him, two from the back and one from the front. He took out three shurikens (ninja stars), threw all three quickly slicing the knee of the one on the left, the thigh of the one on the right, and the face of the one in the middle.

_I guess I'll just have to tell her how I feel again. That worked last time_. He took out a set of num-chucks and spinning them around expertly took out the last six He hit two in the face, two in the stomach, and two behind the knees. Before they knew what hit them, they were on the ground.

_I have to make her understand that she belongs to me and me only and that no one touches those lips except me. _He picked up his shurikens, put away his num-chucks and got up to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Junpei demanded. "We're not through, yet."

"Yes you are. I'm out. I've got business to attend to. Don't even think of following me this time."

"Hiro, To, follow him." Junpei ordered two of his men. They attempted to get up, but fell back down. All the rest of his men were still lying on the ground trying to recover.

"Looks like I'll have to do it myself. I knew that he was holding back teaching us what he knew." He looked back at everyone lying on the ground. _That took less than three minutes. I wonder what else he's holding back_. Junpei never found out because Ren had a minute head start and was no where to be found.

**

* * *

Approximately 30 minutes later**

Imani was getting out of the tub she had soaked in for 30 minutes. It felt so good to relieve the stresses of the day, but she had managed to get soap in her eyes and was reaching for a towel along the wall when a gloved hand gave her a towel. She froze. Then she instantly knew who it was.

"Thank you." She kept her voice calm although inside she was both terrified and angry.

"You're welcome." Ren replied.

"What do you want now? I did what you asked. I'm sure you know that." She had attitude in her voice as she spoke.

He smiled a cold, hard smile. "Is that anyway to talk to your beloved?" He asked sweetly.

She glared at him, wrapped the towel around her tightly, and stepped out of the tub. "I don't love you. I didn't love you back then when we were little. We may have been friends, then, but there is no way we are now. And I definitely don't love you now."

He sneered. "So you remember now? You will come to love me. I just have one more obstacle to overcome."

"What do you mean one more obstacle?"

"The new guy, the one you used to convince your old boyfriend that you were through with him. I have to hand it to you. I don't know how you got Yukari and Yuri to meet him at exactly the time when you were with your new boyfriend at the restaurant."

"What do you mean? He's not my new boyfriend. Just like you said, I was just using him. He is just a friend, actually one of the other one's friends."

"Oh, I left you a present on the bed. Clever of you to use his friend, too. He probably hates you now. He left after that. You two didn't have to keep up the pretense after he saw you at the restaurant, going to the arcade and stuff."

_Oh my god. Tsuchi saw us?_ "Well I couldn't be sure that he would see us at the restaurant." _I didn't know he would see us at the restaurant._

"Well, I don't think his friend was playing. Just to be sure I want you to get rid of him too. Or I will." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back so that she could look him in the face. "No one gets to kiss these lips except me." He traced a gloved finger down her face and around her lips.

_God, please don't let him kiss me again._ Her phone rang at that instant, and he let her go. He left. She ran to get her phone. She just missed it and looked at the caller ID. It was Tsuchi. She would have to remember to thank him for saving her from the kiss. She took a shower trying to wash away his touch. She dressed in pajamas, took her cell phone, picked up the letter and photos he had left, went over to the fireplace, and pulled out the third book from the mantelpiece on the fire place. The book shelf on the adjacent wall shifted to the left slightly.

She went inside to an inner chamber with a staircase. Down the staircase was a hidden room with a bed, comfortable chair, a mini fridge, and some other non-perishable food items. It also had monitors for every camera on the premises. She rewound the tape and looked at all of the monitors. She saw the faint movement of a tree branch and a shadow. He knows where the cameras are. She erased the tape for the two seconds indicating his presence. Then she opened the letters and the pictures. She gasped when she saw Tsuchi accompanied by Yukari and Yuri looking in the window at the restaurant. Other pictures were of her and Odagiri at the arcade, taking pictures in the booth, and eating ice cream. When she saw the picture of dress wet by the ice, she saw why Odagiri had blushed. You really could see straight through her dress. She saw the real kiss that she and Odagiri had shared. The note read:

"ONE DOWN, ONE TO GO.

I'LL GET HIM TOO.

YOU WILL BE MINE."

There was a big red X over a picture of Odagiri by himself. She quickly dialed Odagiri's number. "Ryo, I'm sorry for calling you so late. First of all how are you?"

"That's okay. I'm fine, what's up?" He had been sleeping but quickly woke up when he realized who it was calling.

"We have two problems."

"What's that?" He was now fully awake.

"He took the bait. He's probably going after you too."

"Did he visit you again in your bed?" His voice grew angry at the thought.

"No this time he handed me a towel as I got out of tub."

He gasped. "Does that mean he saw you … "

"No, not this time, but if he has been in my bedroom before he has. I sleep naked most of the time. I'm surprised Tsuchi didn't tell you." Odagiri's mouth fell open and his mind momentarily switched from the danger to her in the wet dress on the previous date. He shook his head.

"Tsuchi?" No wonder he spends the night despite the danger. "No, he didn't tell me. Isn't it good that the stalker thinks of me as a threat?"

"Not really. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. I don't want _you_ to get hurt because of me. Watch your back."

"Check. What's the second problem?"

"Tsuchi saw us together at the restaurant."

_Hell_. He thought.

**

* * *

NEXT DAY**

_How the hell does she expect me to tell the truth but not tell him everything? I'll just summarize and hope he doesn't ask me. _Odagiri was approaching school and his friends slowly. He greeted them. _Tsuchi seemed amicable enough. Maybe he forgot all about it_.

They all walked into the school together discussing their weekend. Tsuchi called him outside. "Odagiri, can I talk to you for a sec?" The other three looked at the two of them and then went into the classroom.

Odagiri leaned a foot against the wall. "What's up Tsuchi?" _Here it comes_.

"How was your weekend?" He was casual.

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. How was yours?"

"It started off pretty good and got worse. Do you know why?" He turned to face Odagiri.

"No, what did you do?"

"Well, I went to see my sister at Keiko University. On the way home these two girls greeted me and told me to stop by the restaurant where I first met them. Do you know what I saw when I went to the restaurant?" Now he was in Odagiri's face.

"Couldn't tell you." Odagiri replied nonchalantly.

"I saw two of my friends betray me. They were eating and having a good time, and one of those friends was you. Then my sister convinced me to ask about it. So I called my favorite college professor first, but it seems that she was too busy to answer. I haven't seen _**you**_ all weekend. So it dawned on me that she might have been with you seeing as how she was the other friend at the restaurant. So, is it true? Was she with you last night and at the restaurant on Saturday?" He was flush with anger.

"No, I wasn't with her last night, but I was with her at the restaurant. It's not what you are thinking though."

"Well, explain it to me. Why were you laughing and feeding each other?"

_He saw that too? _Odagiri ran his hands through his hair. "I know I told you to be cool about what she said to you, but I went to confront her about it on Saturday. She was upset and showed me the letters, and I offered to get Yankumi to help. So what you saw at the restaurant was me introducing her to Yankumi to get her help with her problem."

"I don't believe you. Yankumi wasn't there. There was some babe with a tough-looking boyfriend."

"That was Yankumi looking pretty and that was one of her h … uhm er relatives." _Crap, I almost said henchmen_.

"That was Yankumi? Geez, she looks good."

"Yeah, she did look good." He said under his breath, picturing how she looked that Saturday.

"What was that?" Tsuchi glared.

"Nothing."

"Why were you feeding each other then?"

"You can ask Yankumi yourself if you don't believe me. Anyway, you know how friendly Ima … Harrison sensei is. I asked her about her food. So she picked it up and fed it to me. Then she asked for some of mine so I returned the favor." Odagiri breathed a sigh of relief getting through the explanation. _Lord, how does Imani do this so easily?_

Tsuchi's anger seemed to subside as he thought it over. "Okay, I'll go ask Yankumi." He set off to find Yankumi. When he found her, she confirmed everything that Odagiri had said without going into details. He was so relieved. "Why didn't she come to me this time to get help?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, why didn't you bring her to me to get help in the first place like Odagiri did? Then maybe it wouldn't have gone this far." She was raising her voice and getting the look of fire.

He shrugged. "I wanted to take care of it myself. What do you mean gone this far?"

She panicked searching for words. "I mean. She wouldn't have gotten so many letters." She nodded and exhaled. "Anyway, every time you try to do something yourself you get yourself in more trouble like almost being expelled."

"Yeah, well this time I didn't think it was going to be as much trouble as last time."

"It doesn't matter when it comes to something that dangerous. You should always come to me, especially when it comes to needing protection. Remember, it's just like I told Kuma. You know I'll always protect you and any other friend." _She's my friend too even though she may not remember._

"But I wanted to show her that I could protect her myself."

Yankumi had that goofy grin again. "So you do like her?" Tsuchi just looked at Yankumi and turned away. "I can see why. I should be angry at you for not introducing her to me anyway. She's nice. I would have loved to get to know a fellow teacher." _And fellow friend_. "I could inspire her, and she could inspire me. We'd be like sisters again."

"Yankumi …" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, no matter what from now on come to me if there is a problem."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Help her."

"How?"

"Let me worry about that. You just make sure you and your family stay safe."

Tsuchi eyed her suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." The nervous goofy laugh returned as she pushed him out of the door. "Now get going to class before you are late."

* * *

(**A/N**) Everything in the dream this time is real. Now that they have seen it, they will not continue to have it. Now you see how all of the characters are connected when they are young. Now, you understand why Odagiri's first question about her house was so important. There will be more things cleared up in upcoming chapters. Next chapter is the THE PLAN. It should be fairly short. 


	16. Chapter 15: The Plan

**Disclaimer**: If I haven't owned it so far, why would I own it now?

* * *

**Chapter 15 The Plan**

When Kumiko arrived at the house after school, she noticed an unmarked black sedan parked in front of the house. She was instantly on alert. _I wonder who it is and why we have company. _She had been doing her research discovered that the Nekomata group was trying to encroach on their clan's territory. She wondered if this had to do with them.

Although cautious, she called out the usual greeting after changing into her slippers. "I'm home."

She breathed a sigh of relief when her grandfather and the other visitor came out of the office to greet her. She went over to greet the balding rotund man wearing dark glasses. "Uncle Tenkai!" He tripped as he stepped toward her. She caught him, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ojou! How pleasant to see you again. I hear that you are literally whipping those boys into shape at Kurogin Gakuen."

She smiled brightly. "Of course, Uncle, I have had plenty of practice whipping these guys into shape." She nodded at Tetsu and Minoru.

Her grandfather motioned for her to follow him. "We were just discussing the plan for our little raven, your student, and her stalker. Please join us."

"Your grandfather tells us that you have become reacquainted with the raven. Does she remember you or anything that happened? She was quite young."

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I wish I could have remembered her earlier. I could have had a really close friend all of these years." _Or someone like a little sister_.

"Well, it is not too late."

"I plan to meet her to tell her about the plan this week and to catch up on old times." Both men nodded approval as they arrived at the study and closed the door behind them to relay the plan to Yankumi.

Despite Yankumi's knowledge of how important it was to remain calm in yakuza meetings and not to raise her voice in the presence of elders, she couldn't help it when she heard the plan.

"You want them to go WHERE!?" Kyou, Wakamatsu, and two of Tenkai's men came running to the door.

"Kumiko, it is necessary." Her grandfather told her calmly and motioned for the other men that everything was okay.

"But I feel like I will be contributing to the delinquency of a minor if I suggest this to him." Yankumi explained.

"Perhaps," Tenkai began, "you do not have to be the one to suggest it to him." She nodded. "Besides, I doubt that this is his first time at one before." Tenkai added.

Yankumi blushed. She didn't want to think about it. She did agree to let Imani be the one to tell Odagiri about the plan.

"He may not agree to go after hearing the plan." Tenkai continued.

Yankumi had a far away gleam in her eye. "He'll go. He knows honor and about protecting those whom you care about. I'm sure of it. I have drilled the importance into them."

"Well then it's settled." Her grandfather noted and then walked Tenkai out to his vehicle, leaving Yankumi to inform Imani.

She called Imani. "Imani, hello this is Yankumi. I have good news. We came up with a plan. Would it be possible for us to meet some time this week?"

"Yankumi, it is good to hear from you. Would you like to meet here or over there? Wherever we meet, it can't be near Tsuchi."

"That's right." She cursed inwardly forgetting about the danger, only wanting to meet the young lady again.

"Let's meet at a restaurant half-way in between. We have so much to discuss and old times to catch up on."

"Eh?" _Could it be that the dream was true, and she did in fact know Yankumi_? _Does Yankumi remember me then and what happened? I have to know._ Now she was intrigued and had to meet the woman. "I'll definitely be there. We'll meet on Thursday, right?"

"Yes, I look forward to it." Yankumi expressed.

"So do I." Imani replied.

**

* * *

Thursday at a Restaurant**

The two ladies met at the front and hugged like long lost friends. "How are you?" Yankumi asked as they were seated at a table.

"I'm good."

"Did you have another visit from your photographer?"

Imani cocked her head to the side. "You have to promise to remain calm and really mean it this time. I had to anonymously donate money to the other restaurant to repair the damage you did to their bathrooms. I wanted to apologize in person, but I was afraid that they would ban me from eating there again."

"Of course I'll remain calm." Yankumi had a silly grin plastered across her face.

"He handed me a towel as I was getting out of my bath on Sunday. He also left me a note and pictures. I brought them to share with you today." Imani had a fake smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

Yankumi's grin turned more into a bearing of teeth, and she was gripping the table so hard trying to maintain control and keep from going into devil mode that her knuckles were turning white. "He what? Have you seen him since?" Her voice was calm yet intense.

"I don't know. I've been sleeping in an inner chamber in my house to avoid any more surprise visits." Imani took out the documents and photos and gave them to Yankumi. She looked at them and gasped. Then she arched her eyebrows and looked at Imani and put her hand over her mouth.

"Is that the picture of the dress or the kiss?" Yankumi did not answer because she had reached the letter and read it and saw the picture of Odagiri with the red X. Her devil look returned to her face and then she smiled genuinely but insidiously.

"Just wait until he finds out what we have in store for him. I look forward to seeing his face."

"So, what do you have planned?" Yankumi told her all of the plan being delicate about a certain part.

"We have to WHAT!?" Imani quickly covered her mouth, took a sip of water and choked trying to cover her outburst. "Have you told Odagiri yet?"

Yankumi smiled sheepishly. "I (clears throat) that is we were kind of hoping that you would do that. It would be inappropriate coming from me after all as his homeroom teacher."

Imani looked at her suspiciously. "Although that is probably true, I suspect that no one else wanted to tell him and left it to me to do the dirty work." Yankumi just laughed nervously in response. Imani thought about it. "Fine, then, I'll call him tomorrow and tell him, but there is something that I need you to do for me." She told her discreetly.

"That is a great idea. I think we can do that." Yankumi smiled. "I'll get right on it."

"Great, and you are sure that Tsuchi and his family will be guarded the entire time?" Yankumi nodded as their food arrived. They ate lunch relatively quickly. After their meal, Yankumi began to talk about the dream.

"You know when I met you last week I had the feeling that I recognized you from somewhere. I remember you said the same thing. Well, I went home that night and had a really interesting dream about you."

Imani was shocked. "That is uncanny because the same thing happened to me that evening."

It was Yankumi's turn to be shocked. "We couldn't have had the same dream could we have?" She told Imani her dream.

Imani gasped. "We did have the exact same dream, but my dream continued." Imani told her the rest of the dream.

Yankumi was almost in tears. "I'm so sorry. You went through all of that, but at least you know what happened now, and we found each other again."

Imani looked at her surprised. "Are you saying that you think the dream is true?"

She shook her head. "I know the dream is true. My grandfather told me all about it and what happened. I thought it was just a dream at first too."

"Can you tell me what else you know? My father never told me anything about what happened before he adopted me from the orphanage in Hong Kong." Yankumi nodded and told the young lady the remainder of the story. It was Imani's turn to sniff. "Although I am glad to finally know and clear up that mystery and also to become reacquainted with you, part of me had hoped that much of what happened in the dream wasn't real." She put her head down.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you. I can't imagine what it was like to watch that happen to your mother at a young age. When my parents died, I wasn't anywhere near. All these years I have thought not being able to say goodbye to them that final time was bad. Hearing your story, I know that this is much worse."

Imani exhaled and then lifted her head with a bright smile surprising Yankumi. "Well, I may have had a rough beginning, but Ren is going to have a rough ending. He also had a tough beginning, too though. I heard that he was put in that same orphanage that I was later on by his father after his mother died."

"But that is no excuse for his current actions. You overcome tragedy. You don't let tragedy overcome you. That is a lame excuse. You and I did it successfully, and he could have too." Yankumi had a serious voice and a strange gleam in her eye.

"Well, at least we get to be together now. After this is all over, we need to hang out and talk about all of the good that has happened to us over the years. I want to hear about your teaching experience. By the way, is there someone special in your life?"

Yankumi's head drooped, and her shoulders slumped. "You don't want to hear about that."

"Well, you never know if there is someone out there just right for you waiting for you to acknowledge him and his feelings."

**

* * *

FRIDAY**

"Odagiri, this is Imani."

"Oh hey, how are you? I was wondering about you and if they ever came up with a plan."

"Uh, yeah, that is what I wanted to tell you about." She told him the plan and waited.

"We have to go to a **WHAT**?!" She pulled the phone away from her ear at his expected, yet extremely loud outburst and then put it back to talk.

"Believe me. That was exactly my sentiment when I found out. Listen, if you want to pull out of it now that is totally understandable. I won't blame you. I asked them to find someone who looks like you to take your place if that is the case. This is going to be really dangerous."

_Yeah but for more reasons than you know_. "No, I'll do it. I want to see this thing all the way through to the end for your and Tsuchi's sake." _Besides, I don't want you kissing anyone else. Woah, where the hell did that thought come from? I'm just probably being protective for Tsuchi. That must be it. I can't have those feelings for her_.

"Are you sure? We are going to all yakuza-managed establishments, first to a restaurant, then to a karaoke place, and finally to the love motel. Are you sure that you are up for this? We're going to have to be really convincing that we want to go to a love motel. More than likely he will also attempt to attack you."

"But why the love motel?"

"Because he seems to escalate whenever I get too intimate with someone. So, if we go to a love motel, they are sure he will probably try to kill you. And then they can catch him."

_Kill me? Seriously, she is just as oblivious as Yankumi_. "That's reassuring. Is there anyway to do this that doesn't involve my attempted murder?"

"Remember that it was a yakuza that came up with this plan, so probably not."

Odagiri laughed in spite of himself. "True, I hope that Tsuchi appreciates this."

"I hope that Tsuchi doesn't see us this time before I can explain everything. I also hope it ends here."

"Me, too. Well see you tomorrow for our date."

"Right, be at my house at 6:30 p.m. and no later. They put us on a time table. 7:00 p.m. dinner, 8:15 p.m. karaoke, and 9:30 p.m. love motel. Don't be late. We wouldn't want to keep the yakuza waiting." He agreed, and she hung up. _Oh, yeah, I wonder if I should call him back and tell him that Yankumi will be there. No, I'll let him find out tomorrow. He'll be nervous enough without knowing that she is watching_.

* * *

"Kenazawa Liee, this is Tenkai."

"Uncle Tenkai, what an honor to hear from you. To what do I owe this honor?" He hoped it was not about his daughter but had a suspicion otherwise.

"I just wanted to assure you that Kuroda and I have our best people working on this operation, and we will not let the raven be hurt by her ninja stalker. She'll be completely safe at the love motel, and she will be watched on her date the whole night." There was a pause.

_What? What is he talking about ninja stalker, operation, and love motel? What the hell is going on in Japan, and why hasn't security informed me? Unless, … I knew she was hiding something big, but a ninja stalker and a love motel. _"Thank you. I understand, and I appreciate you calling me to inform me and taking care of my daughter." _When I get to Japan I will be taking care of her too._

"Would you like to get together before the date or would you like some of my men to accompany you as we watch her and the young man's progress?"

"Uh no, I am not in Japan, yet. I am trusting my daughter to handle this, but I will be in Japan as soon as possible after I make a quick stop." _I won't trust her anymore after this, and I will enroute to Japan._

"She said you would want to handle the trial personally, which is why she asked that he be handed over to the police after we've gotten our answers out of him. It's the _**only**_ reason we are handing him over to the police."

_She did, did she? So I guess she was planning on telling me eventually, but not soon enough for my liking_. "She was right."

"I have to hand it to you Kenazawa. For not raising her yakuza she is certainly a tough, brave girl, smart and pretty, too. She thinks like yakuza as well. We owe her a debt of gratitude again. That ninja stalker was proving to be a nuisance for myself and Kuroda. If she hadn't come to us, we wouldn't have had this unique opportunity to take care of this little matter before things got out of hand."

_She came to you over me, huh. I wonder why_. "Yes, well she has this way of attracting attention."

"You know. I think you were the actual target unless I'm in error. She was just bait. Do you recall a man by the name of Ishikawa Hiroto? He worked for your father and betrayed us to the police so that he could take over our operations during the aftermath. It back-fired on him because his wife didn't won't her son involved in the yakuza lifestyle, and she was going to escape to Hong Kong with their son. So she told us about his plans. Remember he is the one who also attempted to kidnap Kumiko to ensure that no one would follow him, but took Imani instead when he got caught in the cross-fire and had to escape with his wife and son to Hong Kong. He was the one responsible for your wife's death and putting your daughter in the orphanage. Anyway, he held a grudge against all three of us. So I think your daughter was a pawn to lure you here and take revenge on the three of us. It's good for you that she didn't fall for it."

"I remember it too well. It took me six months to find Imani and adopt her as my daughter even though I could prove that she was my flesh and blood daughter. I think it worked out better this way that everyone thinks she is my adopted daughter, though. I'll be by on Sunday once I make a little detour."

"Ah, we must have dinner together when you next arrive in Japan."

"Yes, we must, and I thank you for your hard work taking care of my raven. Please call me and let me know how everything turns out."

"Of course, I look forward to seeing you again." Tenkai finished.

"Likewise most honored Uncle." They hung up. He slammed his fist on the desk. _I don't know who to be angrier at her for not telling or myself for not protecting her better then or now or my father for bringing this danger in my daughter's life again. _He pushed a button on his phone. "Ken, get the jet ready. We are going to Hong Kong and then to Japan." He then made a call. "Rika, cancel all of my appointments for the next five weeks, unless they are in Japan. I'll reschedule them as conference calls instead of visits."

"Shall I call your daughter to let her know that you are coming?"

"No," he smiled. "I'd like to surprise her."

**

* * *

(A/N**) See, short and sweet as promised. The next two chapters will probably be a bit longer. They are fun for me to write and full of surprises and action. They are two of my most favorite chapters in this story. I hope you enjoy them as much. I hope you don't find the scenes too disjointed. In looking back I could probably have ended the chapters differently, but that would have meant some really short chapters. I would rather keep all of the related material together with their explanations. 

Next Chapter: Love Motel Date Pt. I


	17. Chapter 16:Love Motel Date Pt1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this fic except a lot of other characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Love Motel Date Part I**

Odagiri dressed in a black Armani suit, with a black silk shirt, crimson red tie and red suspenders. He thought he may be overdressed but he thought about how Imani had dressed last time, matching from head to toe, and he knew it wasn't too much. He figured he could leave the tie and jacket if necessary. She'd probably have something for him to wear if it was inappropriate anyway.

When she opened the door, his mouth dropped open at her outfit. She was wearing a simple red spaghetti strap dress that ended just above the knee with matching red Minolo peep-toe pumps. The dress looked as if it were made to fit her exactly, every curve and every muscle just right. She had red ruby tear drop studs in her ears and a matching ruby tear-drop necklace around her neck. They stared at each other for a while. Then they moved toward each other at the same moment. Odagiri wrapped one arm around her waist as she put her arms around his neck, their lips met in a passionate, deep, long kiss. They continued kissing as he closed the door. Finally, they stepped back and caught their breaths and regained their composure.

"You look nice." She motioned for him to do a 360 turn to check him out. He turned around with a flourish. "Armani makes nice suits." She whistled.

"What about you?" He made her do a 360. Her wavy hair was twisted and kept in place with two decorated chopsticks, with wisps of hair hanging out from the sides of her hair and some of her hair left down her back. They made a very attractive pair. She looked at her watch. It was 6:25 p.m.

She cringed. "We better get going. We don't want to make yakuza angry at us for being late."

He nodded. "Good point."

"We'll be followed by four sets of eyes. First, my security team."

"I thought they didn't know anything about it."

"They don't. They always follow me."

"Oh, right." He nodded.

"Then some of the yakuza in this territory, followed by Yankumi's people."

"Who's the 4th set?"

"My stalker friend, Ren."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, my killer." He smiled. She frowned seriously and looked at him concerned.

"Any time you want to back out of this let me know. We'll call it off. It's not too late."

"I said I'd go through with it. Now come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house. She quickly grabbed her purse and locked the door. They took a taxi to the restaurant. They were both quiet and pensive. Odagiri looked at her and decided to ask. "So, what was that at the door?"

"Nerves, fear, instinct, practice, and getting into character." She cast a sidelong glance toward him. "What about for you?"

"The same."

_Liar_, they both thought. He grabbed her hand again. She laid her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine. We'll have a good time. Don't worry."

The driver looked at them in the rear view mirror. "Yes, don't worry little gaijin sensei. We have you covered."

Odagiri nearly jumped out of his skin, but Imani just smiled and looked at the man through the mirror. "Thank you, I appreciate that." She was calm externally, but internally her heart beat raced. _Crap, I forgot that they are everywhere watching us._

Odagiri opened the door for her and took her hand to help her out of the taxi when they arrived at the restaurant. It was quite nice for a yakuza establishment. Even the staff did not resemble typical yakuza men and women. None of the men had scars or had their hair slicked back and in ponytails the way some of the men at Yankumi's house did. The women were not overly made-up or wearing low-cut blouses or high rise skirts. They all looked either like college students or average people.

They walked up to the maitre'd arm in arm smiling. Imani made a quick call. "Got it. Okay." She hung up. "Reservation for two for Odagiri Imani." Odagiri looked at her surprised. "Yankumi's idea, just be glad that she didn't put it under Harrison Ryo." He smirked and followed the maitre'd to the table. He pulled out her chair for her to sit, and they smiled and laughed for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

Ren's POV**

"What the hell is this? I can't believe she is still dating him. How could she? How dare she? I guess I will have to show her tonight that I mean business. I will just wait for the perfect opportunity." He watched the couple. "Laugh all you want right now lover boy. You'll be dead by morning."

* * *

"I never asked you about what you are doing here in Japan. I mean. What are you studying? When do you graduate? I only really know what Tsuchi told me." Odagiri asked.

"What did Tsuchi tell you?"

"He said that your mother died when you were really young, that you were adopted by a Japanese man, that you are very smart and pretty" she blushed, "that you have two degrees, and you graduate with a third one soon."

"Okay, so ask whatever you want to know. I owe you that. I owe you my life in fact."

"Okay, so what are you studying? When do you graduate? How did your Mom die? And are you really still cherry?" She blushed at the last question as they ordered dinner.

She answered all of his questions about school. He was surprised at her answers and also found her fascinating. "What about you? What happened between you and your friends? What did Markiko mean when she said that she is glad you are back?" They discussed it as soon as dinner arrived, which was relatively quick.

He told her the story of bowing to the leader of a rival school because Take was scared.

"That was a noble although wasted gesture."

"Eh? Wasted, why?" He was surprised and slightly hurt.

"No one in your age group and set of peers was mature enough to appreciate what you did. That's how I feel all the time. Most people don't understand me. They forget misjudge me because of my age and intelligence. Oh, I forgot. We have to act like a couple. So, why don't we feed each other?" They fed each other and then gazed longingly at each other. She took her shoe off under the table and ran her foot up his leg and then massaged a certain area near the center of his pants. He jumped when she first rubbed his leg. He flushed at the area she was now massaging. He was getting hot under the collar and drank all his water down quickly and asked for another glass, which he also drank quickly. "Cherry, hell." He said under his breath. He loosened his tie. She laughed at him and withdrew her foot. "After that you expect me to believe that you are still cherry?"

"Yes, that's the first time I've ever done anything like this."

"Well you're a freaking genius at it. How much time do we have until we get to the next place?"

"Don't worry. When they bring the bill that means that we have 30 minutes to get to the next place and they'll have a taxi waiting at the right moment."

"Good, I need some down time if you know what I mean." She laughed.

"I can help you with that."

"How? It's your fault that I need it in the first place."

"I didn't answer one of your earlier questions." She told him about her mother's death and the kidnapping that led to her being put into an orphanage. She also told him about the second time she was kidnapped. That made him angry and his body relaxed and returned to normal once again.

"Do you know why you were kidnapped either time, and why you were put into an orphanage?"

"Nope, but I am going to find out about all of that."

"How?"

"I have my resources."

"That's why you wanted to handle this yourself without your security?"

She gave him a half-smile. "Something like that." The waiter came and cleaned off the table and then brought out one dessert for the two of them to share. She moved her chair closer to him and fed him the dessert.

The waiter brought the bill. He bowed really close to Odagiri and whispered in his ear. "Thank you please come again. Please review what is under your bill and follow the instructions." Odagiri nodded and smiled. He took out his wallet and looked at the bill and carefully removed what was under it. It was enough money for the night with a note at how to distribute the money. He gave the man 10,000 yen for the meal and waited for his change. He left a 1000 yen tip as instructed and received another note. It read: "_Your friend is watching. Please make sure to kiss your date_."

"Very good sir." The waiter bowed again. "May I call you a taxi?" Odagiri nodded. He pulled out Imani's chair, helped her up, and put his arm around her waist.

He whispered in her ear. "I was told that we had to kiss as we left. Please make it hot and steamy."

She laughed and pushed him. "Oh, you." When they got outside, she pulled him to her by the tie and gave him a deep, passionate kiss on the mouth. She used her tongue to massage his and then broke off the kiss as the taxi arrived. He opened the door for her to get in. When they got in the taxi they laughed, and he began trailing kisses down her ear and her neck.

She shivered and then let out a low moan. "Oh, Ryo." He kissed her lower and lower until he arrived at the point where dress met cleavage. She giggled and then traced his ear with her tongue. He lay her down on the seat and covered her body with his still kissing her. They stopped and turned serious.

"How was that?" Odagiri asked the taxi driver.

"You sure had me convinced. I thought I was going to have to hose you two down before you got to the love motel. By the way the motel is only five blocks from karaoke. So you will walk from karaoke to the drugstore to buy protection and then to the love motel. This is your last taxi ride until everything is over and you return home. The waiter at karaoke will give you directions to the drugstore, and the pharmacist will give you directions to the love motel." They nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be safe. Oh, and keep up the good work. The show started off slow, but it's getting good. I saw the foot action at the restaurant. That was top-notch lady, especially for a cherry."

They were still lying prone. They blushed, and Odagiri hurried and got off Imani and set up. She got up and sat close to Odagiri but being careful not to touch him. When they arrived at the karaoke place, they gave him taxi fair.

"You guys make a cute couple." Imani got out, but the driver stopped Odagiri. "Take care of my little friend there. Make sure that no harm comes to her. You have no idea what that little raven has been through." Odagiri nodded.

"You don't have to tell me." He said below his breath. He caught up with Imani, and they were shown to a room. The waiter pretended to show them how the machine worked but was secretly instructing them.

"Your friend has not arrived yet. Even though this is an internal room, don't let your guard down. He'll find some way to watch you so keep up the act. I'll bring you some drinks. If you run into any trouble, choose song 11 and then go back to 9 right away. We'll be here within a minute. Okay? Enjoy your time." He bowed and left.

Imani looked at Odagiri. "Okay you go first because I've never been to a place like this and I don't know how this works."

His eyes opened wide, and he stared at her shocked. He shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"It's funny. For someone who is so smart and has been all over the world and experienced so many things, you really have no experience or clue on dating or relaxing and having a good time? Do you?"

"I already told you why. Now just pick a song and go first." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, okay." He picked the song "Seishun Amigo" by Shuji to Akira. She laughed at it, especially when he started doing the dance. She applauded when he finished. "You have a beautiful voice. Now I'm embarrassed to go after you."

He rolled his eyes. "Just go."

"Okay, I'm picking an American song since I still am learning to read the characters. Don't laugh at my singing. I'll make up for it by dancing. I think you'll like it." She chose the song "My Love is Like Wo" by Mya. Before she began, the drinks arrived, and the waiter gave them a note." It read: "_Your friend has arrived. He is in the next room with a device to see in this room. If you face the monitor, he can't hear or see what you are saying. So always face the monitor when you talk_."

"Thank you." They both bowed.

"If you need anything else, please let us know, understand?" They nodded.

She started singing and was dancing in a provocative manner. When she got to the chorus of the song, she sat on his lap dancing and then straddled his legs and continued gyrating her hips on his lap. He was getting hot under the collar again, when suddenly there was a loud bang as the door to the room burst open. Odagiri's instinct told him to cover her body with his own, which is just what he did. He leant over her body. They both looked up at the same time and relaxed slightly when they recognized Mariko, Tsuchi's sister. They relaxed until she strode over to Imani and slapped her.

"You bitch!" Imani was glad that Odagiri was holding her because her first instinct had been to block Mariko's assault and hit her instead. "How could you? And I defended you to Hikaru and told him to give you your time and space."

Imani leaned in close to whisper to Mariko. "This is not what you think it is. Please believe me. You don't understand. What are you doing here anyway? This is not anywhere near campus."

"I was coming here with some friends when I saw the two of you so cozy together. I decided to follow you. I'm glad that I did to find out what kind of a two-timing tramp you really are. I guess some of those rumors about you really are true." Imani got up and turned Mariko to face the monitor.

Then she whispered. "I'll explain this tomorrow. It is not what you think, but you have to go now."

"I'm not leaving until I've had my say. Don't worry. I won't tell Hikaru. This will hurt him too much." She turned toward Odagiri away from the monitor and started telling him off. "And you, I guess Yabuki was right after all about you betraying your friends … " She didn't finish because Imani had squeezed a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out. Odagiri was still in shock. He was broken out of his stupor by her next action.

"Mariko? Mariko? Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?" Imani feigned surprise that Mariko fainted and slowly moved her to a seat. "Odagiri, get a waiter in here to help her." She fanned her pretending to try to wake her up. _I hope Odagiri blocked his view from seeing me knock her out._ Odagiri returned with two waiters. She turned facing them. "Make sure she gets home okay and tell her roommate a believable story." They barely nodded an acknowledgement, but Imani said out loud. "I don't know what happened. She all of a sudden fainted. Could you find her friends, call her a taxi and see that she gets home?" This time they visibly nodded and carried Mariko out of the room.

Odagiri turned toward the monitor and Imani. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No."

He took some ice out of one of the drinks, put it in a napkin, and placed it tenderly on her face. "Does it hurt? If you put ice on it now, it won't swell and leave a bruise." He looked into her eyes.

She shook her head again. "It's not that. Besides, I saw it coming, and I turned into it to lessen the impact and keep my face from swelling."

He looked at her. _Man, she is just like Yankumi. I swear. How does she know all of this stuff? _"If you saw it coming, then why did you let her hit you?"

"Because I would have deserved that if what she saw was true. I'm just glad that you were holding me at that time because my first instinct was to block and hit her. It's bad enough that I knocked her out."

He nodded. "Yeah, but you had to do that. If you didn't, she may have been hurt worse by that creep."

"Yeah, but who's fault is it that she and her whole family are in danger in the first place? You see now why I tell people not to get to close to me? You see why I barely have friends? You see why I avoid trying to have a relationship with a guy?"

"Hey, this will all be over in about an hour."

"I know. And when it is over, I want to explain to Tsuchi and Mariko and then I want all three of you guys to stay away from me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can do that. We won't do that. If Yankumi taught us anything it is that you can't go it alone. People need each other. You need us, and we need you." He looked into her eyes seriously, and then he looked away blushing.

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

Odagiri quickly went back over to the console and chose a song. He went over to her and sat her down. He chose "Kizuna" by KATTUN. He looked into her eyes the whole time, and held her hand at the chorus. When the song finished, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you." She whispered to him after the kiss as their foreheads were still touching each other. He backed away from her.

"Your turn."

"Okay." She picked "Seishun Amigo."

"Hey, I already did that one." He smiled at her.

"I know, but I want to sing it together this time. It is kind of appropriate although I hope our night doesn't turn out like what happened in the song."

He laughed and then thought about it. "You're right. I hope not either. Okay so which part are you singing Shuji or Akira?"

"Akira." They sang the song together, dancing the steps and laughing the whole time. After two more rounds of singing, the waiter came in and told them that someone else had reserved the room and brought the bill.

He then turned toward the monitor to speak. "Okay, pick one last song and make it romantic. Begin kissing before you leave and make it good, kind of like the foot action back at the restaurant." She blushed and cringed.

_Did everyone involved see that?_

He gave them directions to the pharmacy and to the love motel. "Just ask the pharmacist which are the best and strongest condoms. He'll know what to do from there, and he'll give you more directions to the love motel." They nodded. He bowed. "Thank you. Come again." He took their empty drinks and left.

Odagiri picked the song, "Daite Senorita" by Yamapi. He danced with her at the chorus, wrapping her arms around him. Every time the song mentioned the girl's lips, he would caress her lips with his fingertips. When the song finished, he was wrapped in her arms facing her with a hand under her chin. He drew her to him and kissed her. Then he walked her over to the seat still kissing her the whole way and lay her down horizontally on the seat lying on top of her. They were frenzied, him rubbing her up and down her arms and along her back, and her running her fingers through his hair. They finally stopped to breathe. He smiled at her. "Why don't we continue this elsewhere?" He suggested. She nodded. He got off of her and held out his hand to her to help her up and lead her out of the door. Once outside the door, she pushed him against the wall and began kissing him again rubbing her chest against his body. The waiter smiled secretly but then yelled at them.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Odagiri was kissing Imani's neck, and she had her head back with her eyes closed.

He stopped kissing her to talk to the guy. "I intend to. Do you know of a place nearby where we can go and a place to stop along the way to pick up some protection?" The waiter gave him directions. They made sure to be loud enough for the person in the next room to hear them clearly, and his blood was boiling.

Imani and Odagiri left walking hand in hand laughing and stopping to kiss along the way. He was rubbing her back, and she would tease his ears with her tongue. They saw the pharmacy.

"Here's the place the waiter told us to stop and get some protection." He nodded. They went in and did as directed.

The pharmacist rang up their purchase, gave them directions and instructed them. "Tell them you want room 3D. Give him the remaining money that you have. There aren't any real guests there. Everyone is there to help you. This is the last part. Don't worry. We have every entrance and exit covered. He won't get away. When we finish, he'll go to the police as you requested." She nodded and smiled. "Oh, I am really enjoying your show. You two are very convincing. The foot action was the best."

"Thank you." She blushed and they left. "I will never live this down." She cringed when she was outside the pharmacy. "My dad is so going to kill me when he finds out about this. I guess you are going to be my first and last date ever." She laughed and then turned to him. "Are you ready? You know we will come face to face with him."

He shrugged and then looped his arm with hers. "I'm as ready as ever to face my death."

"Ryo." She said softly concerned. She moved in and gave him a real, long, tender kiss full of emotion.

* * *

(**A/N**) First of all, I know that those two songs were not out when they filmed Gokusen 2, but this an AU so I can add it. They seemed appropriate any way. So ; P This part of the date was a little sweet and romantic. The next part will be devoted to action. I'll try to type and post quickly. Sorry I haven't posted, but I have been a little distracted. I received some new manga and so I have been reading that. Oh, I bet I scared you when the door opened as she was singing. I bet you thought it was Ren. Got you. I love throwing in twists, turns and curves as you will continue to read. 


	18. Chapter 17: Love Motel Date Pt2

**Disclaimer: **I still haven't received the rights to Gokusen or any of the characters, not that I have asked, but I don't own anything, except for a whole lot of extra characters, whom I hope you find interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Love Motel Date Part II**

"Ryo." She said softly concerned. She moved in and gave him a real, long, tender kiss full of emotion.

"Man, you two are good. You make a good couple. Good luck." The pharmacist had come outside to check on them and startled them. They smiled and nodded. They held hands silently and walked closely together.

When they arrived at the love motel, he asked her. "Are you sure you are ready to do this?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. I should be asking you that." They held hands and began to get into character as they opened the door to the lobby. He had his arms around her waist and was hugging her from behind while kissing the back of her neck as they walked to the registry. She was giggling and smiling. "Ryo." She drawled.

Odagiri looked at the man and asked for room 3D and gave him all of the money. They looked at each other and smirked. _Yankumi's idea_.

The man at the desk spoke quietly with his head down. "We are waiting for the ninja to arrive and then we'll give you the key and directions to your room." Odagiri nodded, and Imani laughed and blew in his ear.

She whispered. "You look too stressed. Remember you are about to have the most amazing sex of your life." He looked at her with one eyebrow arched. Then he laughed and kissed her on the mouth. Just then a man appeared from the back and nodded.

"Here you are, 3D. You have three hours. We will give you a call when it is time."

"Only three hours? Can I pay for more time later?" He winked at Imani.

She grabbed his hand. "Come on."

When they got into the elevator they separated. Being close to her was too intoxicating for Odagiri, and he wanted to stay sharp due to the danger.

Imani heard an ever so slight noise and looked up discreetly. Ren. She moved quickly to Odagiri and had her tongue in his mouth before he could say anything. Then she kissed him on the ear and whispered. "Ren's here on top of the elevator. Don't look up. Just look at me and play along." She spoke louder. "Do you like that?" He nodded in acknowledgement. She tangled her fingers through his hair and began kissing his neck.

He moaned. "I can't wait until we get to the room." The elevator dinged as they quickly reached the third floor. The doors opened, and he had her against the wall kissing her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room kissing her the whole time. He unlocked the room door and quickly closed it. They separated, and she called the front desk. "He was on top of the roof of the elevator. Move quickly, he may be gone by now."

Quickly two, yakuza opened the elevator doors and scaled down the shaft to the third floor. They just missed Ren escaping out of the fourth floor door. They reported to the front desk who called her back. "We just missed him. The cameras show that he is headed toward the balcony of your room. We're already on it."

"Okay." Imani acknowledged. She turned to Odagiri. "Okay, put me on the bed and then get on top of me and kiss me from head to toe down my front. Then get up and go to the bathroom like you are going to change clothes and get some protection." He frowned slightly but complied laying her on the bed and lying on top of her. She grabbed his jacket pulling him closer to her as he began trailing kisses down the front of her body. She moaned with each kiss he placed on her. Then he moved back up to kiss her ear.

"Are those for real? Or are you faking it?" Odagiri asked.

She kissed him on the lips. "You'll never know."

He got up. "I need to go take care of something. Why don't you get more comfortable?" He picked up the bag from the pharmacy and went into the bathroom. When he got into the restroom he took off his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. He grabbed a hold of the sink to brace himself for what was coming next. Then he splashed some cold water on his face to calm his nerves. It was difficult enough knowing that he was closer to facing death than he had ever been in his life, but he was even more nervous about facing Imani. He had stopped pretending on the date since the foot massage she gave him at the restaurant. Everything he was doing was impulse. He was doing what he felt like doing, what he wanted to do. Odagiri was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when one of the bathroom walls slid out of place and in walked three yakuzas. Two he would recognize from either working near the stand at school or being at Yankumi's house. The third recognition would be a shock for him.

Odagiri leaned down and splashed his face with water again and looked into the mirror only to see Tetsu and Minoru smiling back at him and a third person that could pass as his doppelganger. He was so startled that he immediately backed into the other wall and almost let out a yelp. Tetsu moved immediately to cover his mouth and placed a finger on his lips to indicate to be quiet. Odagiri slowly nodded. "Harrison sensei couldn't let you go through with it this far. So she asked for us to find a replacement for you. She didn't want you that close to facing death." He nodded again.

"But what about her?" Odagiri asked concerned.

"She said that she could take care of herself. Besides there are three men in the closet waiting for the right time to make an entrance. Here put this on." Tetsu gave Odagiri's look-alike a robe. "Wait a few minutes, and then go out there. She should be ready by then."

"Ready for what?" Odagiri wanted to know.

**

* * *

In the Room**

Imani got under covers and took off her dress and threw it out from under the covers. Then she threw out her stockings, and then she quickly changed into a black body suit that she had rolled up and stashed in her bra, but she didn't pull it all the way up to the shoulders to make it look as if she was naked under the covers. By then the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Odagiri in a robe. She looked closer and noted that he was slightly different. _Wow he looks so close, they could pass for twins_. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile noting his smile differed from Odagiri's.

**

* * *

Outside**

Ren was seething. "No, no, no! There's no way I'll let this guy ruin her innocence. It is supposed to be me. She's supposed to give herself to me and only me. I'll see him dead before I let him go any further." With that he made up his mind and made his move. Within seconds he had slid open the sliding glass doors to the balcony, silently walked behind the man and held a sharp instrument to the fake Odagiri's throat. He whispered. "I wouldn't go any further if I were you. One breath closer to her, and it will be the last breath you'll ever take." Both Imani and the look-alike stopped.

* * *

Odagiri's twin looked around at Ren and smiled. "And if I were you I wouldn't move a muscle either." 

Ren looked at him. "What, what are you talking about?"

Odagiri's twin looked around and behind Ren, who seemed taken aback. Ren followed his gaze and saw that he was surrounded by four large yakuza with their blades drawn and pointed at vital organs. They had managed to sneak upon him with nary a sound.

"What, why, how?"

The tall man with the scar put his blade to Ren's neck. "You know you're lucky that the bosses want to talk to you and that you need a voice box to talk." He smiled in the boy's face.

Ren was in shock and dropped his weapon and looked away from the fake Odagiri. "This … this is a trap?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it seems you've been sending several people love letters, and they ain't too happy about it." Kyou got closer to the boy's face.

Ren looked at the Odagiri double and glared. "You, you set this up. This is all your doing."

Odagiri stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed followed by Minoru and walked over near Ren. "You're talking to me right? You mean this is all my fault?" Odagiri pointed to himself. Ren was really shocked and looked back and forth between the two men. The resemblance was uncanny.

By that time, Imani had pulled her body suit completely up to cover her body and alighted form the covers and the bed. She moved to Ren. "No Ishikawa, this is all your fault."

All eight set of eyes turned to stare at her in the body suit and stood transfixed for a while. Ren was the first to come to his senses, and he took some flash powder and threw it on the floor. Smoke temporarily blinded all in the room giving him enough time to grab Imani and move toward the door with her. When the smoke cleared they headed toward Ren, but stopped when they saw that he had a sharp instrument held to Imani's throat.

He backed toward the door some more. "Anyone move and she gets it." Ren didn't really want to hurt Imani, but he really wanted to escape with his love and explain to her. He also was confused as to why she was helping them and wanted her to explain.

Just then the door was kicked open by Yankumi, hitting Ren in the back and allowing Imani to escape. "You," Yankumi growled, "get away from my friends, my family, my student, and most of all my little sister."

Ren was confused at Yankumi calling Imani her little sister, shocked that he had been caught in a trap, but mostly furious since Imani was no longer in his grasp. He threw the small knife that he had in his hand at Yankumi. Minoru, Tetsu, and Kyou all moved at the same time to protect their precious ojou and yelled out to her. "Ojou!"

Before they could get there, Imani quickly moved in front of Yankumi and caught the blade in between her two fingers without a scratch on her. She quickly flipped it around to the other end and with a flick of the wrist expertly darted it back toward Ren. It passed closely by his face and stuck into the wall behind his head. It all seemed to happen so quickly that everyone stood still for the second time transfixed.

Ren's eyes narrowed. "Nice try, but you missed me."

Imani cocked her head to the side with a small smirk. "Don't be too sure." As she finished speaking a small slit opened across his cheek and blood began to trickle down the side of his face. For the third time, all in attendance stood transfixed and shocked at the young foreign teacher's skills and precision, with the exception of Ren.

As he smelled the coppery scent of his blood and felt the sting of the fresh cut, he flew into a rage and charged toward Imani.

All of the men made a motion to intercept, but the young yakuza heir stopped them all with a slight motion of her hand and a shake of her head. Yankumi understood that this was Imani's fight and that this was something she had to do, needed to do.

Ren threw a fist to hit Imani in the face. At the last instant she turned her body to the side, locked her elbow into his and brought him in close to her to throw a stinging blow to his chest and let him go. He bent over clutching his chest for a moment and to catch his breath. He quickly recovered, stood up straight, and glared at her. She got in a fighter's stance and motioned at him with two fingers to come at her.

He obliged, and quickly threw a kick toward her face, which she blocked by crossing her two arms in front of her face. He threw a punch toward her stomach. She twisted to the side again to avoid the punch and twisted back. He threw a kick at her knee, which she blocked with her on kick, hitting his shin with her foot. They backed away from each other and returned to their fighting stance.

He came toward her again quickly throwing a punch. She did a forward roll into a handstand, and kicked him under the chin. She flipped onto her feet with her back facing him, elbowed him in the stomach and then flipped him over onto his back. Finally, she placed her foot on this throat and threw a punch toward his face stopping within a half inch before landing it. He was both shocked and impressed. Everyone else was staring at the young lady, smiling with respect. Kyou was thinking. _I'm sure glad that we were taping that._

Imani spoke first. "I can't believe I was so wrong about you. To think I was bragging about how smart you were to my colleagues. I was wrong. You are about as stupid as they come. I used to dream of seeing my old childhood friend again. I thought that was you, but I see that you are nothing like that little boy. Now, that I remember everything I know that our friendship was founded on a lie. Your dad wasn't protecting me from a bad man. He was the bad man whom I needed protection from. You may be smarter than your old man, but you are still an idiot to do something like this when you had such a bright future." She was seething now.

The yakuza moved forward with blades at the ready as Imani released him. They quickly bound him. Kyou lifted him onto his feet. "Well let's just hope that he's smart enough to realize the situation that he's in and tell the bosses what they want to know. But I kind of hope you ain't on the other hand." Kyou cracked his knuckles and smiled.

Ren was still in shock. "I can't believe it. I didn't know you could fight like that. You really are perfect for me."

Imani got in his face again angry. "I told you that you didn't know anything about me. I told you that I could take care of myself. If you hadn't involved Tsuchi and Odagiri, this would have been over a long time ago. We may have known each other when we were children, but we don't know each other now. From here on out, we are nothing to each other." She turned away from him as they took him out crestfallen from her words.

Yankumi ran over to Imani and hugged her. "Wow, you were amazing. Where did you learn to fight like that? We should get together and spar sometime."

Imani smiled. "It's part of my training. I may take you up on your offer to spar soon."

Odagiri was smiling thinking, _I'd pay money to see that march_. _Better yet, I'd sell tickets for that._

Imani looked quizzically, yet amused at Odagiri's smile and knew what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about selling tickets to that, Odagiri."

He stared at Imani surprised and then blushed profusely. "Hey, is that all the thanks I get after risking my life for you?"

Yankumi went over and tousled his hair. "How about this and a big thank you?"

He pushed her hand away and returned to his usual sullen expression. "Never mind."

Imani turned to Yankumi. "Speaking of which, thank you for coming in when you did and for setting everything up. I would never have been able to do this without you. Thanks for everything." Imani hugged Yankumi.

Yankumi shook her head. "I'm just glad this whole thing is over."

Imani shook her head. "It's far from over. There's still Tsuchi to tell and Mariko to apologize to and my security and my dad." She shivered thinking of her dad. "No, it's not over by a long shot. This is just the beginning. At least the stalking and danger is over. If you two will excuse me, I need to get dressed." She smiled calmly.

Yankumi grinned goofily. "I'll wait for you."

Imani shook her head. "No, Yankumi you go ahead. Please thank everyone else for me. I'll call you so we can get together some time."

"To spar?"

"That too, but to talk, have fun, and do girl things."

Yankumi nodded. "Oh, I'll see you later. Odagiri come on. Let's leave Imani alone." She ordered him.

"No, I have to stay. We're on a date. I can't just leave after going to a love motel."

"It's not a date silly." Yankumi reminded him.

"I know, but I think I should stay anyway."

Yankumi smiled and then pinched him on the cheek. "Auugh, Odagiri is such a gentleman. How nice."

"Shut up." He replied as Yankumi left the room smiling and talking about how well she had taught her students.

Imani went near the bed to pick up her dress and other garments. "If you will excuse me, I need to go make myself look decent. I'll be back."

Odagiri nodded and sat down on the bed replaying in his mind the scenes that had taken place since he confronted her at her house. He thought about how relieved he was that she had arranged for a double. He wasn't sure he would have been as calm as his double with a knife to his throat. After about five minutes, the phone rang.

Odagiri answered the phone. "Hello, … Yes, I understand. … No, of course I'm not really using it for that. Okay. Okay. I'll tell her. We'll call when we are ready. … No, I'm not going to need anything for that." He hung up the phone and then laughed at the thought that he had just yelled at a yakuza for making lewd suggestions. Then he went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door gently. "Neh Imani, that was the front desk. They said that there is a taxi waiting for us whenever you are ready to leave, but your security insisted on escorting you and finding out what just happened. So, right now they are debriefing your security. So just call when you are ready to leave, okay? It will probably take about 30 minutes to finish with everything." Odagiri waited, but there was no response.

He knocked again. "Imani, are you okay? Did you hear me?" He faintly heard a whimper and a sob. He cautiously opened the door slowly. She was fully dressed sitting on the floor hugging her knees and her head down crying silently. He rushed over to her and picked her up off the floor. She turned her head into his chest and openly cried. He sat her on the bed, not letting go of her and held her and rocked her back and forth as she continued to cry.

After a while, the tears subsided replaced by periodic sobs. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad to see you cry. I didn't honestly know how you were remaining so calm and being so strong. It was kind of scary." Her eyes were red, swollen, and still had tears in them.

"Th … Thank you for staying with me."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting me get so close to my death."

She shook her head. "I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. I just hoped that he wouldn't attack sooner."

Odagiri thought about it and agreed. Then he asked her a question. "Imani, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I told you that I had been kidnapped before so it's part of my training. Excuse me for a second, please." She got up and went to wash her tear-stained face. She returned looking refreshed, bright, and cheerful. "Hey, are you ready to go? Where do you want to go? Do you want to go to your home, or you could stay at my house if you'd like. We can play video games after I get chewed out by my security, or we'll take you home or whatever you want."

"Chewed out by your security team?"

"Yeah, they are probably extremely angry that I didn't tell them, that I hid it from them for so long, and that I had all the yakuza arranging my protection for me instead of them."

Odagiri nodded and then thought. _Man, I'd like to spend the night, but I don't think that Tsuchi would be cool about it, and I can't ask him yet_. "Uh, I'll pass on spending the night, another time. I'll just go home."

She nodded. "Tsuchi, huh?"

"Yeah." He looked down.

"I understand, and I appreciate that." She touched his cheek. "Ok then, let's go."

"Just a second, I have to call the front desk to let them know." He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello, yes, she's ready to leave. … Oh, how much longer?" He covered the receiver with his hand and whispered to her. "They said it will take another 30 minutes. Your security is thorough."

She nodded and half-smiled. "Tell them I'll leave with the yakuza in the taxi. I'm ready to leave now. I'm not waiting. I can't stay here another second."

He returned to the phone and relayed her message, understanding her angst. "Okay. Okay. No. Shut up." He hung up the phone.

"What did they say?"

"Your security said that you are not to leave if they have to tie you down and make you stay."

She bit her jaw. "And?"

"And the man at the desk said that I should know how to keep you occupied since our three hours aren't up yet. Then he asked if I needed any help?"

She giggled in spite of herself at the suggestion. Then she sighed. "They should know better by now." She opened the door, and two of her security team were standing there. "Fine." She said and closed the door. She went over to the balcony and went out the door.

Odagiri followed. "Imani, where are you going and what are you doing?" She just smiled at him and climbed onto the railing.

"I need to get out of here now. I've got so many things to do."

He came over to her and held out his hand to her. She looked intensely at him. "You owe me." She took his hand, sighed, and got down off the railing.

"You're right. I do owe you." She pulled his head close to hers and kissed him on the mouth, parting his lips and entangling her tongue in his. His hands acted automatically, encircling her waist and rubbing up and down her back. Then she released him and pulled back away from him.

He was panting and took a moment to regain his composure, running his hands through his hair. "What was that for?"

"Like you said, I owe you. That was a proper thank you and to say I'm sorry."

He frowned, puzzled. "Sorry? For what?"

She smiled at him deviously. "For this." Before he knew what was happening, she slipped off her shoes, got on the balcony and slid off, jumping to the second floor balcony, and then to the first floor balcony. "Imani!" He yelled as she disappeared into the dark night. He frantically searched for her when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, bring my purse and my shoes and meet us out front."

"Imani, how did you? How do you expect me to just walk out of here with your security blocking the way?"

"Tell them the truth that you turned your back for a moment, and I jumped. Show them where I jumped, then grab my stuff and get the hell out of there. They want chase you because they are after me not you. We'll be waiting across the street. Hurry before they track me." He nodded and hung up the phone. He ran across the room in a panic and flung open the door.

"Did she come this way? Did you see her?" They looked at him puzzled. "I turned my back for a moment, and I think she jumped off the balcony."

One of the bodyguards talked into his headset. "Ken, we have a problem. The empress has vanished."

"What, find her?"

They charged into the room. "What happened?"

Odagiri led them to the balcony. "Look, there's her shoes. I think she must have jumped from here." They looked over the balcony. Then Odagiri grabbed her shoes and purse and fled the room. He pressed the elevator button, and when it opened he pressed all of the floors. He stepped out and then ran down the stairs taking two at a time until he reached the bottom set. He didn't look back as he gingerly crossed the lobby and then went outside, where a taxi immediately pulled up.

"Hey stranger, going my way, need a lift?" Imani gave him a bright smile, opened the door and moved for him to get in. He smiled and got in, handing her her shoes and purse. The taxi man turned around smiling.

"Where to Miss?"

She smiled. "We'll take him home first, and then go to mine." He nodded and sped off just as her security team came running out.

* * *

"Ken, did you find her?" One of the security team asked. 

"No sir, she left in a taxi. Do you want us to give chase?"

"No, that's okay. We know where she is going."

"Okay, copy."

The security member who was questioning the yakuza cursed under his breath. _Her dad will kill us for sure_.

All the yakuza who had been monitoring her smiled and shared the same thought. _Fly, little raven, fly_.

* * *

Odagiri looked out the window behind him and sank back into the taxi relieved when he noted that her security had given up following them. He looked at Imani who seemed exhausted. "Was all that back there really necessary?" 

"I couldn't stand to be in that room another minute. After all that just happened in there, I wanted to put it all behind me, the sooner the better." She had a far-away look on her face.

Odagiri nodded. "Man, is your life usually like this?"

She sat back without looking at him. "More often than it should be." Then she turned to him. "That is why I don't tell people too much about my life or let them get too close to me."

Odagiri whistled. "Tsuchi has his hands full."

Imani spoke sharply. "Tsuchi doesn't have to know all of the details, and I'd rather this not happen again or my dad will probably pull me out of Japan before my time is up."

He looked at her. "You know you really are amazing. I can't believe that you just jumped off the balcony like that. On the other hand, if someone told me that you did that, I wouldn't be surprised."

The taxi man spoke up. "Yeah, Miss, we couldn't believe it ourselves. For a gaijin, you sure seem like you were raised yakuza. No wonder they all call you the little raven." She laughed for the first time in a long while. Then she leaned her head against Odagiri's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Odagiri leaned his head against her head and replayed all of the night's events again. _Boy Yabuki and the others would probably never believe this._ He wished he could get a copy of the tape.

They dropped Odagiri at his house. "Call me when you get home." He told her. She nodded, and he kissed her on the forehead. The taxi drove her back home. She used the time to get ready for what she was about to face. When she walked into the door, her security team was waiting for her with stern faces.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He's already on his way, and you all want to know everything that happened from the beginning." She went to get the letters and made a quick call to Odagiri. It was a long night for her.

**

* * *

Black Cross Headquarters**

The dark-haired boy was pale when he arrived at the warehouse.

"Sejj, did you find Ren?" The leader of the group asked.

The boy nodded, shaken.

"Well, where is he?"

Sejj swallowed and stuttered out. "Uhm, he followed this couple to a love motel and then some yakuza took him away."

Junpei's face was in shock. "What?"

"Yeah."

"Followed a couple? Was it that gaijin teacher?" Junpei asked.

"Come to think of it, yes, it was and a friend of that guy from the Nekomata group."

Junpei scowled. "Fool, I told him to leave her alone. I bet that guy was never a member of the Nekomata group. We may have to change our plans. I don't think Ren's ever coming back. Tell everyone to go stealth mode and not come back for a few days. We need to get out of here in case the yakuza come after us. We'll watch the place for a few days. If nothing happens, we will come back and resume with our plans." Junpei sighed and left.

**

* * *

A/N**: Sorry, it took so long to update. This was written. I was just too preoccupied to complete typing it. That's what happens when you break an appendage or if you watch all the episodes in six Tdramas in a row. Anyway, how about that date? Poor Imani, will she ever have a normal date or at least a less hectic one? Not for a while, yet. Well, at least Ren is out of the picture and everything can return to normal, right? Maybe, but this story is far from over. 

**Preview of Next Chapter**: "_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pack you and your stuff up and ship your behind back to America never to set foot again in Japan_?"


	19. Chapter 18: Resolution

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gokusen, blah blah blah. This story is for fun, not real, blah blah blah.

_**RECAP**__: Okay, since I do not have the time to update as often, I am going to do a small recap of the previous chapter. In the last chapter, Odagiri and Imani confronted Ren, the ninja stalker, at the love motel and with help from Yankumi and the yakuza were able to capture Ren. After the fight with Ren, Imani was being detained by her security so she jumped off the balcony and took a taxi home with Odagiri. She arrived home safely and spent the night explaining everything to security. Will Imani be able to patch things up with Tsuchi and Mariko now?

* * *

_

**Chapter 18 Resolutions**

There was a knock on the dorm room door.

"Mariko!" Her roommate called. "It's that gaijin sensei."

"Tell her to go away. I'm not in."

"Why?"

"Please, just do it." Mariko didn't remember fainting, didn't know why she had fainted, or what happened after that or how she had gotten home, but she would never forget Harrison sensei and Odagiri's betrayal or confronting the two of them at the karaoke place.

"She says she knows that you are here. She really needs to talk to you and explain, and she apologizes. She wanted to make sure that you were alright."

What does she care anyway? "Tell her to go away." Mariko huffed.

"Tell her yourself. I'm not your servant." Her roommate walked away.

Mariko sighed as she headed for the door. "There is nothing you have to say to me that will change anything. I'm not going to see you, and I'm not going to listen. So you might as well go away!" Mariko yelled through the door.

"Mariko, please listen to me. Open the door. We need to talk to each other." Imani spoke gently.

"No go away!"

"Fine, if you won't listen, at least look at this. I'm leaving it under your door, and I'll go. Call me when you look at it."

Mariko moved away from the door. She wasn't going to read or look at anything from Harrison sensei. She wanted nothing more to do with her. Her roommate looked at her and then went over to the door to pick up the folded piece of paper.

"So what do you want me to do with this?"

"Tear it up and throw it in the trash for all I care." Mariko responded.

Her roommate opened it fully to tear it up and then gasped when she saw what was on it. Her face went pale.

"Mariko, you better look at this." Her roommate approached her.

"Get it away from me. I already told you that I'm not interested in anything having to do with her."

Her roommate shoved the paper in front of her face. "Isn't this your nephew?"

"What?" Mariko grabbed the paper and read it. "Oh my god!" She headed out the door. "Harrison sensei." She called.

Imani stepped from around the corner. "Right here."

Mariko looked down. "I … I'm sorry for what I said earlier. What's going on?" She placed her hand on Imani's arm.

Imani shook her head. "That's okay. Grab your shoes and let's go have some tea and talk neh?" She nodded and complied. They went to a nearby coffee shop and had a long talk. Imani showed her all the letters and told her all about Ren's two visits to her house. Imani had to turn away and wipe a single tear from her eyes as she recalled the events. Then she told her how she went on two dates with Odagiri to set a trap for Ren, about the phone call Ren forced her to make to Tsuchi and how now it was all over since they had caught Ren in the trap.

"So, you let me slap you on purpose." Imani nodded. Mariko frowned. "How did I faint?"

Imani looked down sheepishly. "I have to apologize for that. I had to knock you out to get you out of there quickly in case Ren suspected anything or tried to attack."

Mariko shook her head. "No, it's okay. You were just trying to protect me. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you."

"I'm sorry that you, your family, and Odagiri got involved."

"It couldn't be helped. Have you talked to Hikaru yet?"

"No, I wanted to check on you first and make sure that you were okay. I'm going to call him and then go by to see him and show him everything. Do you think it will be okay?"

"It should be, unless …" Mariko stopped concerned.

"Unless what?" Imani was also concerned.

"No … nothing, never mind. I'll call Hikaru for you and tell him you want to see him and talk things over. I'm glad it turned out like this. I began to like and trust you. You've been good for my brother."

Imani shook her head. "No, I haven't. Look at what I got your family involved in. I'm not at all glad that it turned out like this, but I am glad that I have met you two." They hugged and Imani got up to leave.

"I'll leave first. I need to go visit your brother, but I have to stop by the house first. My security is not happy with me, and I have to make sure I check in with them all the time."

Mariko nodded. "Please apologize to Odagiri for me, too." Imani nodded and left. Mariko called Tsuchi. "Hikaru, I have some good news to tell you." She paused. "Hikaru, Hikaru? Hikaru, what's wrong?"

"It's … Imani. I never want to see her again or have anything to do with her. She betrayed me."

"What are you talking about Hikaru? I just talked to her, and she is on her way to see you. She needs to talk to you, and you need to listen to her."

"No, never again. I can't trust her or Odagiri."

_Uh oh_. "What? Why? Wait, Hikaru, you have to give her a chance. Trust me. Trust her."

"Not after what I saw."

"What did you see?" She asked worried.

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I can't." He hung up and walked around, getting into a fight with the first person who bumped into him. _This was worse than what happened with Mizayaki Nao. I wish I were getting expelled. __It wouldn't feel this painful_. Even the fight didn't hurt as much as the pain of her betrayal had.

* * *

Imani had run home to check in with security and change clothes as her cell phone rang. 

"Mariko, what's up?" Imani asked.

"Hurry up and go talk to my brother. Something's wrong, and he is in a bad way. I think. Well, I don't know, but you just better hurry and talk to him and explain things."

"Got it, I'm on my way right now." Imani hung up and opened the front door to leave, bumping right into a tall man.

"And just where do you think you are going, young lady?"

"Uncle Liee? What took you so long? I expected you ages ago." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What's with the Uncle Liee crap? If you have been expecting me, then you should have been waiting for me."

"I was, but you took so long, and now I have something else that I need to take care of right quick. I'll be right back and then we can talk, _Dad_." She moved to get past him, but he blocked her.

"Hold it, right there young lady. Don't even move a muscle. After receiving phone calls from Uncle Tenkai, Kuroda, and Ken, do you think I am just going to let you run off like that again? We talk NOW!" He was yelling, and he drug her by the arm to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"The reason that I took so long, not that I owe you an explanation, is that I just spent the morning with Uncle Tenkai and Ken watching your little performance and that operation. Just what the hell did you think you were doing by not involving me and your security and not even telling us? Do you have any idea how much danger you were in? Do you know what it is like to get a phone call from Uncle Tenkai about your ninja stalker?" He had his hands in front of him, frustrated by her actions. She just rolled her eyes and looked away from him pouting. "I don't even know where to begin with you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pack up you and your stuff and ship your butt back to America never to step foot in Japan again? Just one." He held up a finger. "Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Four." She stated calmly and matter-of-factly with her arms folded across her chest.

"What?" He stopped his tirade confused.

"I'll give you four good reasons." She was still calm.

"Ok, go ahead. I don't care how smart you are. You aren't going to convince me so easily."

"One," she held up her index finger. "I graduate shortly, really shortly in fact, and it's not good for my career, especially in Japan, not to live up to your commitments. They would frown at that."

_Well, I lost this one already_. "Okay, that's one." He held up one finger.

"Shall I stop or do I need to keep going?" She asked smugly.

"Go ahead." There was anger mixed with defeat in his voice.

"Two, I'm 19. I'm an adult. It's time I started handling these things myself. I need to prove it to you and to myself that I can handle these sorts of things and not always rely on you or the Kens to solve things."

He nodded and held up two fingers. "Two."

"Three, you wouldn't have done anything differently. In fact, you would have made it worse because you would have been so angry that you wouldn't have been patient or discreet."

He nodded. "Three." He had already lost the argument but looked at his daughter with new-found respect and love.

"Finally," she said in a low, serious tone. "I wanted you to know how it felt, how I feel every time."

He looked at his daughter puzzled and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Princess, what are you talking about?"

"How it feels to be left out, not given all the information in things that involve you or the people you love."

He shook his head still confused. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Okay, how about why I keep getting abducted or stalked? How about the fact that you knew my real mother and how she died and never told me anything about it? How about the fact that the reason you knew my mother is because you were married to her because you're my real father, my biological father, not my adopted father?" She choked up at the last statement and turned away with tears streaming down her face.

Her father ran over to her and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. Tears were also rolling down his cheeks. He could feel her chest heaving as she silently cried. "Imani, Princess, I am so sorry." He gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to look in her face. "How long have you known? How did you find out?"

She stilled her sobbing to answer. "I finally remembered what happened that day in the park with Mom and Kumiko. Once I remembered, I discussed it with Kumiko, and she confirmed things for me. It turns out that she had been having almost the same dream. Why didn't you ever tell me? All this time I wondered why my birth parents didn't want me and abandoned me in an orphanage in Hong Kong. When I started having the dreams, I realized that my mother didn't abandon me she died trying to save me. Then I wondered why my father would send me to an orphanage in Hong Kong why he didn't want me. Now, I realize that you did want me. You could have told me. All this time I thought you were this great superhero for picking me out of all of those children at the orphanage to adopt. I loved you so much for that. Now that I know that you are my real father, I love you even more. Did you think I wouldn't? So why couldn't you tell me?"

He exhaled loudly and hugged her again tightly. "Because you were so little at the time, and you were traumatized. The doctors said that you were probably too young to understand what happened and would forget it after a matter of time. They thought it would be better if you did forget it so that you wouldn't go in to shock if you recalled it. They also thought it best if I didn't bring it up and explain it. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't bare the thought of you reliving your mother's death and the whole ordeal. Do you know how painful it was not to acknowledge you as my real daughter but as my adopted daughter? Do you know how painful it is to have you call me Uncle? Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you that you are beautiful like your mother? But we did it for your protection. It worked out better if people didn't know that you were my real daughter and thought you were adopted to replace my little girl. We didn't want anyone to associate you with your grandfather's yakuza connections. I'm sure you know about that too."

She nodded and gave a half-smile. "You should have known better. You should have just told me. And by the way, I relived that day every night in my dreams for five years after it happened. Eventually, the nightmares sort of faded to where I couldn't understand what happened, but they never went away. It wasn't until I fully remembered everything that I was able to finally put the nightmare behind me."

He nodded and sat down. "Okay, you win. You tell me about your ninja stalker, and I'll tell you about your mother and anything else you want to know."

"Deal." She smiled and then showed him all the letters and told him about the early morning visits. Her father had poured himself a drink and finished it quickly. Then he crushed the glass in his hand, cutting himself in the process.

Imani went to get a first aid kit and came back to treat his hand. As she sanitized and bandaged it, she spoke. "See, I told you that you would have never been able to remain calm enough to have been helpful."

He looked at her confused. "But if he was here why …"

"Didn't anything show up on the tapes?" She finished for him. "It's because I erased them. Why didn't security to tell you or even know? They hadn't seen the backup tape yet. I knew I had enough time before you received it to finish this."

"You know about the back up tape?"

"Of course, didn't I assist in developing the security protocols and train a lot of the team?"

He smiled. "Yes, I forgot."

"After the second visit, I slept in the secret room and left through the game room to not be noticed." She finished telling him the rest of the story.

He smiled and looked at her. "You're right. You don't need me, but I would still like to be informed from now on. And we will have some new security protocols for you."

"I do need you as my dad." She put her head down. "And I'll agree to some changes in security protocol if we discuss it like two adults, and it is not an order."

He nodded his head. "Okay, your turn. Where would you like me to start?"

She turned serious. "Tell me about my mother."

Her father went to a bookshelf and picked out a book and handed it to her. "Here is one of your mother's journals. I'll tell you all I can, and you can read those. The reason that I insisted that you speak Japanese fluently but not learn to write is so that you wouldn't come across these and find out on your own about your mother. Although she was gaijin, she was fluent in reading and writing Japanese."

Imani slowly took the book and opened it to read the first page. She closed it back, and then she and her father spent the remainder of the day talking as she finally found out her true identity. She called Odagiri, Mariko and told them why she didn't see Tsuchi. Then she tried calling Tsuchi later but he wouldn't answer. She sighed and got ready for her week. It would be a long week.

* * *

(**A/N**): Originally this chapter was longer, but I decided to shorten it and split the chapters into two distinct sections. It is called resolutions because Imani resolved things with her father and Mariko. I had hinted earlier that Kenazawa Liee was her real father. I don't know if anyone else caught it. The next chapter returns to the Gokusen 2 story line with an AU twist. 

**Here is a preview**: "_Why are you going on this goukon? Don't you already have a girlfriend, Harrison sensei?"_


	20. Chapter 19: Goukon

**Disclaimer**: Gokusen, Gokusen 2, all it's characters etc. don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for this fanfic. Enjoy, I'll update more frequently. Oh, this chapter is interwoven with Episode 9, I think, of Gokusen 2.

* * *

_**RECAP**_: Imani resolved things with Mariko, but not with Tsuchi. She also resolved things with her father, finding out that he was her real father, and finally learned about her real mother. Let's see if she can resolve things with Tsuchi this time.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Goukon (Group date)**

Tsuchi was mortified at what he had seen Saturday night. He wasn't sure that he could face Odagiri. He definitely couldn't stand to see Imani or hear her voice right now even though she had called him yesterday and left messages. He put on a fake smile when greeting his three friends who were all smiles. Fortunately, Odagiri hadn't arrived yet.

"So how about it Tsuchi?" Are you going to go on the group date that Maki chan arranged with some of her classmates?"

Tshuch had wanted to say no, but then remembered what he had seen on Saturday. Besides, he and Imani were just friends, maybe not even that any more. She probably would have encouraged him to go. _Why do I care what she thinks any way?_ He shrugged. "I'm in."

Then Odagiri came and Take asked him. They didn't expect him to agree and was surprised when he agreed to go. Tsuchi was upset. _What the hell? Wasn't he dating Imani? Then again, their relationship is none of my business. It serves her right if she gets hurt by Odagiri for choosing him. Then again, why would Odagiri do something like that?_ He had to find out, so he held back to talk privately to Odagiri, but Yankumi beat him to it.

"It's good to see you smile more. You're so cute." Yankumi teased Odagiri.

"Shut up." He responded seriously and then smiled again.

"Hey is everything okay with Imani and Tsuchi?" She asked in a lower tone when she was sure that they were alone.

"I'm not sure. She said that Tsuchi wouldn't take her calls and she didn't get a chance to go see him face to face because she was busy dealing with her dad all day yesterday. "I'm just glad the security detail is off my back. Didn't she talk to you?"

"Yes, but she said the same thing. I thought you might have heard from her lately." He shook his head. "Well, have fun on your goukon."

He nodded. "Yeah, you have fun at the teacher get-together."

"Huh? Get together?" He pointed to the bulletin board. She cringed. _Crap I completely forgot about that, and I wanted to talk to Imani tonight_. She ran quickly to the teacher's office.

* * *

Tsuchi was leaning against the wall waiting outside of 3D's classroom for Odagiri. Odagiri eyed him curiously and continued to walk by. 

"Yo," Tsuchi called out.

"What's up Tsuchi?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Odagiri arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsuchi cocked his head. "Why are you going on this goukon? Don't you are already have a girlfriend, Harrison sensei?"

Odagiri noted how he referred to her in a formal manner. "I thought we already discussed this that Harrison sensei and I are friends and that what you saw was totally innocent."

"Innocent? You call going to a love motel innocent?"

Internally, Odagiri cringed. _Crap, she was right. Tsuchi saw us_. Odagiri almost wanted to laugh, but it was obvious his friend was hurting. "Oh, that. That was not what you think." Odagiri responded calmly.

"It was not what I think? I saw you too. You were holding hands, kissing, and hugging. You even stopped at the pharmacy to buy protection. Don't tell me it was not what I think."

"I know it looked bad, but it's not. Please trust me. Harrison sensei is still cherry. I already explained this to you. It is just like the last time."

Tsuchi was seething at that point. He pulled Odagiri up by the collar. "Are you trying to tell me that you went to the love motel to deal with her problem? I supposed next you are going to tell me that Yankumi was there too?"

It really did sound funny now. Odagiri had to dig his fingers in to his palm to keep from laughing in Tsuchi's face. "As a matter of fact, yeah, she was there, too. If you don't believe me, ask Yankumi yourself. Or better yet, why don't you try talking to Imani and letting her explain."

Tsuchi released Odagiri and looked away. "I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to hear from her. She'll probably just tell me a part of the truth like she usually does and make it sound like the opposite of what it really is. Anyway, I don't care anymore, but shouldn't you at least be faithful to her?" Tsuchi's concerned voice belied his words.

"Look, nothing happened between us like I already said, nor would we ever do anything to hurt you." Odagiri put a hand on Tsuchi's shoulder.

Tsuchi shrugged off Odagiri's hand. "Who says I'm hurt? I don't care what you two do anyway. She's just a friend or something like that." He walked away.

Odagiri waited until Tsuchi was out of earshot and took out his phone to dial a number. "Hello, Imani, we got trouble."

She was immediately concerned. "Is Tsuchi okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but remember how you said all you need is for Tsuchi to see us? Well, you got your wish."

"What!!?" Odagiri pulled the receiver away from his ear she yelled so loud. She panicked. "What did he see?"

"Us going into the love motel."

The image of their last date flashed into her head. "Oh, no. Odagiri I need to call him. I'll get back with you later." She hung up and dialed Tsuchi. He answered but then hung up. Later, after all of her classes were over, she called Odagiri. "Odagiri, he still want take my calls."

Odagiri ran his fingers through his hair and then had a sudden thought. "We have a goukon this evening. Why don't you meet us there? Surely he will talk to you in person."

"Okay, but I'll be late. I have a staff meeting and a university function to attend. I'll see you later." She exhaled. _Could this get any more complicated_? Imani was frustrated.

**

* * *

Later that Evening**

By the time Imani arrived at the restaurant, there was a big commotion going on and people were everywhere. She found Yankumi and asked what happened. Yankumi explained about them getting caught by the head teacher and running away.

"You should go home and try again tomorrow. I'll do what I can." Yankumi patted her arm.

By the time Imani reached her house, Yankumi had called her and told her that they had gotten into trouble with the police for forgetting to pay. "I'm on my way." Imani was about to get dressed and getting ready to leave.

"No, I have enough to do to get them out of this mess. Why don't you stay at home? I don't want to trouble you, and you shouldn't be out this late. Won't your father and security pitch a fit?"

Imani sighed. "Good point." She noted her father was already eyeing her suspiciously. The first thing the following morning she called Yankumi to no avail. She then called Odagiri whose phone was either off, had no battery, or out of range. She thought that was strange. Finally, she called Tsuchi. She wanted to call him first but he had been ignoring all of her calls previously.

Tsuchi looked at his phone and finally answered.

"Tsuchi? Hi, how are you doing? Listen, we really need to talk. I stopped by the restaurant but just missed you last night, and then I heard what happened. Is everything okay?"

Although his anger had subsided, and he enjoyed hearing her voice and noted her concern, he was still not ready to make up with her. He sighed before he spoke. "I just wanted to let you know that your 'friend' is in trouble?"

"Tsuchi, are you in trouble? What's wrong? What has happened?"

His heart was moved that she asked about him first, but he couldn't let go of the hurt that he felt yet. "No, I mean your other friend."

"Odagiri, what happened to him? Did someone try to harm him? Where's Yankumi? Is everyone okay?"

He could hear the panic in her voice and wondered why she had assumed that Odagiri was hurt.

"No, his dad cut off all contact with him and withdrew him from school."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, is that all? Thank god. I'll get with Yankumi, and we can straighten this out. Listen, Tsuchi, when can we meet?"

"I … I don't know. I can't. I'm not ready yet. Good bye. Take care."

"Wait, Tsuchi, it's not what you think. Nothing happened, it was about …"

He hung up the phone, put his head down and sighed. _I want to believe her. I just can't right now. _He went to the office to wait for Yankumi to finish talking to Odagiri's dad, the superintendent and Kyoto sensei. She came out angry.

"Yankumi, what happened?" He asked when he got her alone.

"Odagiri san father is a big, stubborn jerk. That's what happened. His father is withdrawing him from school. He will graduate, but he can't come to school any more. He won't graduate with you guys. His father is sending him to Canada."

Tsuchi punched the wall. "He can't. I mean. I may be mad at him, but he's still my friend. I want for all of us to graduate together with him."

Yankumi scowled. "Mad? Why are you mad at him? Didn't he just risk his life to save yours?"

It was Tsuchi's turn to scowl. "Huh? What are you talking about save my life? I saw him and Harrison sensei going to a love motel the other night."

"Right, he did that to save your life. Haven't you talked to Imani yet?" She was standing akimbo as if scolding a small child.

"Well, she has called me, but I haven't really given her the chance to talk. What do you mean he did that to save my life?"

Yankumi shook her head. "You need to talk to Imani. She can explain everything."

"I'll do that later. Right now what are we going to do about Odagiri? We aren't going to let it go like this are we?"

"No, but I can't think of what to do yet." Yankumi felt helpless.

* * *

Two days had passed since Imani heard any word from anyone. She finally got through to Yankumi. "Miko, what's going on? I've been trying to call everyone and can't get hold of anyone. How is Odagiri?" 

"Well, right now we don't know where he is. It seems that those stupid brats went to his house to help him escape and got themselves into trouble. They may even be expelled."

"What? No, Tsuchi has worked so hard lately. If he gets expelled, he won't be able to start the internship. Tell me everything that is going on, right now."

Yankumi explained how Odagiri was being held prisoner in his house by this father to avoid contact with anyone from school and how he could graduate but not attend school and was being sent to Canada.

"Why didn't you call me? Do you have any idea what kind of influence I have? I could have had all of this sorted by now. You fuss at your students when they don't ask for your help, and yet you do the same thing to me. You don't ask for my help when I can give it. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

Odagiri walked around angry and upset. _That baka old man! Everything was going fine until he had to ruin it. Who did he think he was anyway? Now, I can't graduate with my friends. I hate him. I can't go to school. I'm not going back home. Where can I go? I'll call Imani. No, Tsuchi still thinks that we are together. He would be hurt if I showed up at her place._ He was so deep in thought he wasn't watching where he was going, and he bumped into someone.

"Hey, idiot, watch where you're going." Odagiri responded to him by giving him a fist to the mouth. He and his four buddies worked over Odagiri. A short time later, Yankumi and the other four caught up with him. Yankumi took him home to her place.

**

* * *

Next Morning at the Odagiri's House**

"Sir, you have a visitor."

Odagiri san frowned. "Who is it?"

"She says her name is Harrison sensei. She claims to be a friend of your son's."

He frowned. _His teacher's name is Yamuguchi sensei_. "Show her in." He was shocked when he saw the petite, young gaijin come in and bow low before him.

"Odagiri san, please pardon my intrusion so early in the morning. I've come on behalf of your son."

He eyed her. "I didn't know that they had any gaijin teachers at my son's school."

She smiled. "I teach at Keiko University, not at a high school."

His mouth dropped open, but he quickly recovered. "Young lady, what do you take me for? Is this some kind of joke? They don't allow children to teach at such a prestigious university, and how would you know my son if that is the case?"

She presented him with her card and smiled. "Everyone is someone else's child. Is that not true sir? Unlike you, neither does your son nor I judge other's intellect by their appearance. I know him through a friend of his."

"You mean that trash he hangs out with?"

Imani grew indignant as her smile stayed in tact but failed to reach her eyes. "Permission to speak freely and bluntly sir." She bowed slightly.

He waved his hand. "Go ahead."

"You don't know anything about me nor about your son's friends nor about your son apparently. You have no right to judge people based on their appearance, nor their past deeds. You can't judge them unless you get to know them. Thank god your son is not as stupid or ignorant as you or I might not be standing before you right now." He stared at her puzzled. "I have a question for you. I understand you to be in law enforcement. Tell me, does prison rehabilitate everyone or are there repeat offenders in jail?"

"What has this to do with my son or anything for that matter?"

"Could you please just answer the question?"

"I suppose it rehabilitates some, and some are repeat offenders who have not been rehabilitated and need to be imprisoned again."

"Then what makes you think imprisoning your son in your house will rehabilitate him to your way of thinking? Wouldn't talking to him be better and finding out what is on his mind?"

He jutted out his chin. "I don't have answer to a child like you. You don't have any experience being a parent. You have no idea what is like."

"But I do know what is like to be a child who doesn't have a parent to listen to her. My mother died when I was a child so I can't talk to her, and she can't listen to me. But you won't listen to your son so it might as well be the same for him. I do know this about your son that he risked his life to save me and one of those friends that you refer to as trash. So if you are referring to them as trash, then you are saying that your son's life is not worth trash. Do you really believe that? I don't. I'll tell you something else. One of his friends who thought Ryo betrayed him risked getting expelled to fight for him. If that is what you consider trash, then I would rather be considered trash than what you consider yourself to be." She was breathing hard and had an intense look on her face.

Odagiri san felt smaller after listening to her. He then offered her a seat. "What do you mean he risked his life?"

She told him about the ninja stalker and how Odagiri had accompanied her on two dates to make the man jealous and come after them so that her security team could trap him and take him to jail. She told him how Yankumi was instrumental in the whole plan. She left off the part about the yakuza and the love motel.

He smiled with pride at his son's bravery. "I should have known that gangster teacher would be involved with her yakuza background."

Imani was surprised. "You know about that?" He nodded. "I should have known that Odagiri san would do his homework." He smiled at her praise. "After the fact," she added. His smile faded. "Then you know that she is risking her clan and her teaching job to help your son?" He shrugged. She stood up and bowed. "Odagiri san, thank you for entertaining me, and please excuse my bad manners. I apologize if I offended you and for taking up your valuable time, but your son is special to me and worth any effort. May I trouble you to grant me one final request?" He nodded for her to continue. "Could I speak with your son?"

He arched his eyebrows surprised. "But isn't he with you? He is not here."

"No, I assumed that he was still … Oh."

"Well, then there is only one place that he could be."

"Ah, well, I must be leaving now. Thank you once again for your hospitality, and I apologize if I offended you. I really must be going, now." She turned around to leave.

"Ah, Harrison sensei?"

She turned back around. "Yes?"

"Perhaps, I have misjudged 'some' of his friends."

She smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you."

_My son's taste is not bad. She's quite attractive_. He thought to himself.

She jumped in her car and quickly headed to Yankumi's house. Tetsu recognized her when she alighted from the car. Yankumi came to greet her. "Miko."

"Mani." They hugged.

"Is he here?" Imani asked. Yankumi nodded. "How is he?" Yankumi shook her head. "May I go in and talk to him?"

"Of course." Yankumi led the way. Odagiri was sitting against the window staring outside blankly. Imani went over to him quickly and saw the bruises.

"I can't believe it."

Odagiri turned around, startled. "Imani."

"Odagiri Ryo, explain yourself. After all the trouble we went through to protect you from a ninja stalker and not even a scratch on you, but you run off by yourself and get into a fight and look at you. Just look at you." She smiled and touched his face tenderly. He winced as she touched his bruises. Then she hugged him. She released him and looked at him. "Why didn't you call me? I mean once you left your father's house. I would have picked you up no matter what time or where and made sure that you had a place to stay."

"But Tsuchi …"

"Tsuchi is a friend and so are you. He wouldn't have wanted you not to have my help. Who do you think first told me that you were in trouble?" Odagiri looked at her surprised. She nodded. "Anyway, I could have found you another place to stay besides my house. Do you really think that my father only has one place to stay in Japan? Next time don't be stupid and try to go it alone." She poked his head.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." She asked Yankumi for a first aid kit to treat his wounds. He had to admit that he was feeling better now that she was there. He was glad that she had come until she started treating his wounds.

"Ouch, that burns. That stings."

"Good, you deserve it. I hope you remember this for next time. It serves you right for doing something stupid like getting into a fight. Now hold still."

"If I recall, you also got into a fight." Odagiri looked into her eyes.

"But I can take care of myself. You didn't see any bruises on me, did you?"

"But you only fought one guy, I fought five."

"Well, mine had the skills of a ninja, remember?" They stopped and looked at each other and laughed.

_I'm really glad that she is here_. He smiled at Imani.

"Uhm, uhm. Am I interrupting something? We came to cheer you up and check on you, but here you are laughing and joking with… " He looked at Imani. "Hello, who's your friend?" He flashed her a flirtatious smile.

"Yabuki, huh?" She asked Odagiri. He nodded.

"She's actually Tsuchi's friend. This is Harrison Imani, Harrison _sensei_." He emphasized. She went over to shake his hand. He held it for a while. "Tsuchi, you've been holding out on us." He called over his shoulder as Takeda, Hyuga, and Tsuchi followed. She dropped Yabuki's hand and ran to hug Tsuchi.

Seeing her made him momentarily forget his anger, confusion, and frustration, and he hugged her back. She felt so good in his arms that he didn't want to let her go. Then he remembered and pushed her away. She looked hurt.

"We need to talk." She told him. Yankumi was just about to usher everyone out when Tetsu came to tell her that Odagiri's father was outside. Odagiri san was escorted in and asked for Ryo to be returned to him. Yankumi told him to listen to what his son had to say first. So, he listened to Ryo's feelings. Ryo bowed before him to beg him to let him return to school, and then everyone else also bowed. His father listened and agreed. He caught Imani's eye and winked at her before he left.

Everyone cheered and hugged him. He looked at Yankumi to thank her and then Imani. She hugged him. Then she went over to Tsuchi. "Can we talk now?"

He remained stalwart. "I have to go to school. I can't be late."

She sighed. "Promise me you'll call me." He nodded.

Kuroda came up to the young teacher and stood next to her. "Young lady, you can no more get a man to open his heart when he is unwilling than you can get the sakura trees to bloom before their due season."

She nodded. "I know." She looked at him. He motioned for her to join him at the table. Before she sat down, she bowed low. "I am Harrison Imani. I am very pleased to meet you, and I thank you for your help with my problem."

"Welcome back young Raven. It is good to see you again. Please call me Ojiisan. You are as beautiful as ever and the spitting image of your mother. Tell me how is your father keeping these days?"

"He is just fine. We would be honored if you would stop by for dinner or tea at your convenience of course."

"Of course, now will you do an old man the honor of joining him for tea?" He motioned for her to sit opposite him.

"Ojiisan I would love to join you for tea. Who is the old man that will be joining us?" She smiled as did Kuroda. Everyone was staring at the two of them.

Kuroda looked up at them. "My dear granddaughter, don't you have classes to attend?"

Yankumi looked at her watch and panicked. "You guys, we are going to be late." She ushered them out the door and finished getting ready.

"Now, young Raven, what would you like to know about your mother?" Imani smiled.

* * *

After the five boys had left Yankumi's, Yabuki asked. "How do you two know such a pretty gaijin?" 

Odagiri shrugged, waiting for Tsuchi to answer who had his head down in deep thought. Odagiri looked over at Tsuchi who was not forthcoming and spoke up. I met her through Tsuchi, and we became _friends_." He emphasized. They all turned to look at Tsuchi.

"Well?" The three asked.

He shrugged. "She goes to and teaches at my sister's school."

"Yo, Tsuchi, you think you could introduce me to her, and we could become friends? You guys should have seen the smile she put on Ryo's face when I got there." Yabuki mentioned.

Tsuchi couldn't take any more. "I'll catch up with you guys at school later. I'll leave first." He left the group in a hurry. _I need to think_.

Odagiri hit Yabuki on the head. "Way to go, baka."

Yabuki looked innocent. "What, what did I say?"

"Can't you tell he likes her?" Odagiri looked at his friend incredulously.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to do anything about it. I think she likes him too, but if he won't make a move, I will. Or is that what you did, Ryo?"

Odagiri blushed. "No, it's not like that." He exhaled. "Let's just drop it."

"Fine, but we are definitely going to pick this up later." Yabuki noted Odagiri's blush.

* * *

(**A/N**) Boy, Tsuchi sure is stubborn. He won't listen to anything anyone tells him. Poor Imani still hasn't managed to patch things up with Tsuchi. Maybe in the next chapter and then again, maybe not. Yabuki is quick to catch on, isn't he? By the way, this story is far from over. There are at least four more fight scenes to go. 

**Preview**: "_I thought I had you when you back flipped, and I grabbed your leg."_


	21. Chapter 20: Perspiration

**Disclaimer: **Borrowing for a purely fictional work.

**RECAP**: Tsuchi saw Imani and Odagiri going to the love motel, and he has yet to make up with Imani so she can explain things. Odagiri and his father got into it and he ran away. Finally, Imani and Yankumi help him resolve the conflict with his father and now their relationship is better than ever.

* * *

**Chapter 20 Perspiration**

After last week's debacle with his father, Odagiri took stock of his life. He couldn't believe what a difference three months could make. Three months ago he had no "real" friends, he wasn't going to school, he disrespected his mother and hated his father, and he was working for a bunch of people of "questionable character."

Now, a mere three months later, he was back in school, he had made up with his friends and their relationship was better than ever, he was about to graduate, his relationship with his father had improved, and he even looked forward to going to school daily. All of this was due to his weird homeroom teacher, whom he had decided to trust, had helped and even wanted to protect. Who would have thought that he would feel that way about not only one teacher, but two teachers? And the other teacher would be a gaijin whom he risked his life for and with whom he entrusted his life? Certainly not Odagiri Ryo. Thanks to them, he had figured out a lot in life and had learned to trust people and resolve differences and improve his relationships with those closest to him. He owed the two teachers a huge debt of gratitude.

Now, he was desperately seeking a way to repay that huge debt. He didn't even know where to begin to thank Yankumi, but he had an inkling of what he could do for Imani. He knew exactly what Imani wanted, but he didn't know how to go about getting it for her.

It had been two weeks since the love motel date, and although he and Tsuchi were back on good terms, although slightly strained, Tsuchi still refused to listen to, contact, or have anything to do with Imani. Nothing he, nor Yankumi, nor Mariko said would get through to Tsuchi and convince him to hear her out and let her explain. Even though Imani put up a brave front and tried to be cheerful about it, he knew it was taking a toll on her. He could hear the strain in her voice whenever they talked. Odagiri was more determined than ever to resolve the situation between the two friends. He just didn't know where to begin.

He determined that he was going to do something about it that very weekend. Unfortunately, the main person that he was trying to help was nowhere to be found. He tried calling her home, her cell phone, her office phone but couldn't locate Imani. So, Odagiri decided to pay a visit to the one other person that may know where to find Imani.

* * *

Imani sighed for the umpteenth time. She was beside herself. It had been two weeks since the love motel date, and four weeks since she and Tsuchi had last been on friendly terms. A return to normalcy was what she needed the most. Her world had been turned upside down and inside out. Her life was one big lie after another. 

A boy who she thought was her childhood friend turned out to be her ninja stalker whose father was responsible for her mother's death and kidnapping and abandoning her. Ironically, he was also her best and brightest student. He had also tried to kill three of her best friends. Her adopted father turned out to be her real biological father whom she had to call "Uncle" to hide their family connection. That family connection not to her father, but to her paternal grandfather, a yakuza, was the reason behind her mother's death and her kidnappings.

A lot of the questions that plagued her throughout her life had been answered. Although the majority of the answers had proved painful, it was still better than not knowing the truth. Despite the pain and grief that she had suffered as a result of knowing her past, she had gained a lot more than she had lost in her opinion. She had gained three really good friends since coming to Japan. She had finally learned who her parents were and that she hadn't been abandoned by them. She had come to know her mother through her mother's journals and by talking to those who knew her mother before she died. Finally and most importantly, she had regained her true childhood friend, one who had become as close as a sister since the resolution of Odagiri's situation.

Since then, Yankumi and Imani or Miko and Mani, as they chose to call each other, talked everyday about everything. Often they were so engrossed in their conversations that it would be near midnight before they realized it. They had lunch as often as they could. Gaining an older sister whom she had so much in common with was definitely worth knowing the pain that lay within the truth. Thus, Imani was able to move on from her past triumphantly. There was just one negative remaining, her relationship with Tsuchi.

Tsuchi still refused her calls. She'd leave messages, but he would not return her phone calls. The irony of the situation was that she was seriously considering ending her relationship with him anyway once she had a chance to explain herself. Their relationship had to end anyway, especially when she left Japan. She had come to the realization that knowing her was a dangerous encounter, and she would like to end all of her relationships before anyone was seriously hurt. She wanted to end all of her relationships, with the exception of Yankumi. She knew that Yankumi was probably the one person that it was more dangerous to know than being acquainted with Imani. She wanted to end her relationships but on her own terms.

The bottom line was that Imani was frustrated. There was only one way for Imani to alleviate her frustration, and only one person who could help her. Imani needed to fight. She needed to fight with someone who's every move she couldn't read like an open book the way it was with all of her security. She trained with them everyday and within ten, minutes, or five if she so chose, she had them subdued. So that weekend she made the call to set it up.

"Hey Miko, it's Imani. How are you doing today, and how was your week?"

"My week wasn't too bad. The brats didn't cause too much trouble although Kyoto sensei and the superintendent are monitoring them like a hawk waiting for them to mess up or get into trouble to fire me."

"Seriously Miko, just say the word, and I'll get you another job in a better school or maybe at a university."

"No, my students need me. I won't abandon them. I am the only one who can reach out to students like these. So, no, I, Yamaguchi Kumiko, am determined to face any challenge and obstacle for all students that are misunderstood and have a checkered past and teach them to become responsible adults that contribute to their society."

"Are you standing on a chair with your fist in the air?" Imani asked. She then heard shuffling noises, and the sound of a chair scrape the floor.

"N-no, why would you think that?" Imani chuckled silently knowing her sister had done just that. "Anyway, Mani, how was your week? How is it going? Have you and Tsuchi made up, yet?"

Imani let out a long frustrated sigh. "No, not yet. It feels like we never will either. I'm so frustrated. That reminds me. Do you want to get together and have a 'girls only' weekend and have fun the way we like to do it? I'm tired of waiting around for Tsuchi to stop acting like a spoiled brat and get over it. I need to move forward and work out my frustrations. Are you game?"

Yankumi inwardly cringed. "Girls only? Do you mean going shopping at the mall, getting our hair and nails done, and then hanging out at the club trying to pick up guys and stuff like that?"

Imani laughed. "No, I said like 'we' like to do it. I mean I'd like to take you up on your offer to spar. I need to work out my frustration over Tsuchi."

Yankumi breathed a sigh of relief and perked up. "You're on."

"Great, I'll be over first thing in the morning. So be ready. After that, we can go relax and eat and do whatever else we want to do. Hey, why don't you spend the night at my place tomorrow night? It will be fun."

Yankumi was elated. "Eh, a sleepover?" She had never been invited to a sleep over before since she was used to befriending guys mostly. Most girls thought she was too masculine or were afraid of her so she had trouble getting close to and befriending girls. "That sounds like fun."

"Alright then, see ya in the morning." Imani hung up.

* * *

Bright and early at 8 a.m. the next morning, Imani was dropped off in front of Yankumi's house. Since the stalker incident, Imani was not allowed to ride on public transportation without an escort or an entourage. Since her security team would be obvious, she chose to just have them drive her everywhere she went. 

She walked in and saw Tetsu and Minoru. She smiled and kissed the men on the cheek. As expected, Yankumi was still sound asleep. Much to Tetsu and Minoru's relief, Imani offered to wake Yankumi up herself.

Imani quietly entered the room and shook Yankumi, gently at first. Yankumi was a heavy sleeper and didn't respond. She began shaking her violently, which failed as well. Finally, she got in Yankumi's ear and yelled as loud as she could, "MIKOOOOO, WAAAAKE, UUUUUUUP!"

Yankumi's eyes flew open in panic, startled out of her sleep. She moved by instinct and grabbed Imani in a headlock with her devil face on and stood up. She didn't know what was happening, but she was going to kill whoever it was that was threatening her.

The kumi, who had been watching from a safe distance, were startled and were going to run in there to offer assistance when the Kumichou shook his head and held up his hand, pointing to the door to watch.

Imani knew what to do. She turned her head into the crook of Yankumi's arm so she could breathe. She quickly put a foot in the back of Yankumi's ankle, causing her to lose her balance, and then she flipped Yankumi over on her back, escaping the headlock. She then quickly back flipped to the other side of the room to give Yankumi a wide berth and allow her to get her bearings.

After being flipped on her back, Yankumi was wide awake. She jumped up in a fighting stance and adjusted her eyes to stare at her wavy-haired opponent, who was smiling and waving at her. Yankumi was panting hard and took a moment to get her breath. "Geez, Imani, why did you do that? What the HELL were you thinking?"

Imani placed a finger on her chin and folded her arms. "Hm, I was thinking that first thing in the morning was ten minutes ago, and I told a certain person to be ready. Also I was thinking that if I wanted you to fight with me seriously, I needed to give you a little taste of what I can do. I don't want you to take it easy on me."

Yankumi understood and deep inside wanted to smile and hug her little sister but gave her face instead. She had a serious tone. "Okay, if that's how you want it, you got it. I'll be dressed in 20 minutes. You better be prepared."

Imani shook her head. "Make it 15 minutes, or I'll start without you." Then Imani turned and walked out of the room. As Imani walked out, the entire household scrambled to get away from the door and pretend that they had not been watching the entire exchange.

"Uhm, is everything okay?" Tetsu asked, scratching the back of his head.

Imani nodded. "Of course, she's awake now. You can stop hiding. We're getting ready to spar." Imani nodded at each member of the kumi as she passed by. She stopped when she reached Kyou. "Young chief, it is good to see you again. I can't thank you enough for last time."

He shook his head. "Not at all, we owe you a debt of gratitude, Little Raven. Not just for helping us exterminate that little termite but because our Ojou has never been happier since you've become a part of her life again."

"To the contrary, I am the one who is excited to have your Ojou back in my life." She nodded and moved to address the Kumichou. "Grandfather." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Little Raven, I understand that you are going to spar with our Kumiko today."

She nodded. "Yes, Grandfather."

"Well, I hope you take it easy on one another."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot comply with your request. We intend to do our best." She bowed and headed for the yard.

They all watched her as she left with a purposeful stride. Kyou smiled and nudged Wakamatsu. "Get the camera. This is going to be good. You know she likes to put on a good show." He nodded and left. The others made their way to the yard in time to see Imani, who was wearing a t-shirt, jacket and jeans, take off the jacket and fold it neatly into a duffle bag. Then she took off the t-shirt to reveal a tank top. She finally took off the jeans to reveal some biking shots. Kyou whistled.

"Oi, Minoru, find out what is taking Wakamatsu so long with the camera. We're missing part of the show." He nodded and ran off.

To warm up, Imani began by stretching. She completed her stretching by doing a backward somersault into a split and then stretching her arms and head forward until she touched her toes with her fingers and her knee with her head. All the men sighed. Finally, Wakamatsu and Minoru returned with the camera. Ten minutes later Yankumi came down in a tank top and short shorts.

They faced each other, bowed, and got into a fighting stance. They circled each other first. Then Yankumi went on the offensive and threw the first punch at Imani who dodged it and whipped around to elbow Yankumi in the stomach. Yankumi quickly moved to dodge her and landed a kidney punch into Imani's back. Although Imani felt the punch, she had breathed in at that moment to decrease the impact and as she exhaled, she back kicked Kumiko in the ribs. They both stumbled away from each other and recovered quickly to return into their fighting stance.

Yankumi was impressed and praised Imani. "You move quickly."

Imani shook her head. "Uh uh, I recover and retaliate quickly."

"Yeah, well we'll see." Yankumi charged at Imani, launching a series of kicks at her, who easily rebuffed them with her forearms. Then Imani did a series of back flips to get out of Yankumi's reach. Yankumi being quicker stopped kicking and rushed to where Imani would land on her final flip in time to give her a blow to the solar plexus. Imani bent over double, but caught her breath quickly and then did a backward somersault, kicking Yankumi in the corner of her mouth. A trickle of blood slowly flowed down the corner of Yankumi's mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and spat ridding her mouth of the salty coppery taste of the blood.

"Oh, so you want a real fight?" Yankumi asked in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Imani responded in an equally serious manner.

Yankumi cracked her neck to the left and then to the right. She returned to a fighting stance and motioned for Imani to come at her.

* * *

At this point Odagiri arrived. He had tried calling Imani that morning but couldn't find her. So he decided to pay his favorite homeroom teacher a visit to first of all personally thank her and secondly come up with a plan to reunite Tsuchi and Imani. He wasn't prepared for what he would see when he arrived at the compound. He walked in and noticed that no one was around at first. Suddenly, three men came and hurriedly ushered him through the house and onto the back porch. He didn't have a clue what was going on, why he was told to keep absolutely still and silent, or what had the kumi members and Kumiko's grandfather completely enthralled and entranced. He was about to ask Minoru, when they pointed out toward the back yard. He looked up just in time to see Imani charge at Yankumi with a series of kicks, landing half of them, and the remaining half being blocked by Yankumi who threw her own series of punches and landed half of them. 

After that series, they both moved back smiling and dancing around each other. This time Yankumi was the aggressor, moving with amazing speed toward Imani, who was no slouch when it came to speed either. This resulted in Yankumi landing a right hook to Imani's jaw. However, it didn't have the impact she wanted, and Imani quickly stepped and spun 180 degrees to block the left that Yankumi followed with with both of her hands and then responded by flipping Yankumi by her wrist. Yankumi landed on her feet and quickly launched a front kick towards Imani's abdomen. Imani turned 90 degrees to move out of the path of the kick and grabbed Yankumi's leg and spun her around. Yankumi moved closer in to Imani as she spun her around and grabbed Imani's shoulders to propel herself in the air backward and kick Imani under the chin as she landed.

Imani fell face first to the ground, but quickly flipped over and into a crouching position. She then swung out her leg to sweep Yankumi off her feet and stand up. Yankumi also turned over and got up quickly. Then she kicked at Yankumi's knee who blocked it with her own kick and quickly kicked at Yankumi's leg who also blocked it. Imani back flipped to kick Yankumi in the face, but Yankumi caught one of Imani's legs. Imani smiled, swiveled around on her hands and kicked Yankumi with the free leg. Yankumi fell back and Imani completed her flip and jumped up. So far, neither young lady had managed to obtain the advantage over the other one and 45 minutes had already passed. They returned to their fighting stance, looking at each other and panting.

"I suggest we take this to another level." Yankumi spoke once she had caught her breath.

"Weapons?" Imani asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yankumi responded and motioned for one of the kumi to bring two wooden staffs.

He brought them to Yankumi, who threw one to Imani. Imani caught it with one hand and spun it over her head, then in front of her and finally caught it under her arm and placed it at her side.

Yankumi smirked. "Show off. Now, bring it on." Yankumi got into a slightly crouching fighting stance.

Imani returned her smirk. "Gladly." Imani charged at Yankumi with the staff over her head and brought it down quickly, slicing at Yankumi's right shoulder. Yankumi easily blocked it with her own as the sticks clicked together. They went at it for a while with a series of clicks as their two wooden staffs met time and time again. Finally Yankumi sliced left and then right as Imani blocked them and then turned 180 degrees and moved her staff over her head to block Yankumi's next blow from behind and then back kicked Yankumi at the same time as blocking the blow from above. Yankumi recovered quickly, but not before Imani turned around to sweep her staff under Yankumi's feet. Yankumi jumped over the staff and unleashed a glancing blow to Imani's shoulder. Imani stumbled backwards, but instead of falling she turned and did a somersault in the air with no hands, landed in a split and put the staff over her head with two hands to block Yankumi's next blow. To that move all of the spectators responded with an appreciative "aaaah."

After 30 minutes more both women were tired, sore, dirty, disheveled, perspiring, and panting hard. They bowed to each other, indicating the end of the fight.

"So?" Imani inquired.

"I'd say it was a draw." Yankumi replied.

Imani nodded. "I can live with that."

"We'll just decide it next time." Yankumi went over and put her arm around Imani's shoulders.

"Agreed." Imani smiled and hugged Yankumi.

Kyou nudged Odagiri. "Kid, I don't know what you came for, but I suggest you make yourself scarce. I don't think either lady would appreciate it if they knew that you were a spectator in the crowd. That goes for the rest of you guys too." By the end of the fight, a considerable crowd of onlookers from the neighborhood were looking over or through holes in the large wooden fence into the backyard.

Odagiri nodded and began to leave. He then turned back sheepishly and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhm, how can I get …?"

Kyou nodded in understanding. "Just leave 2000 yen, and I'll see that you get a copy." Odagiri took out some notes and passed them to Kyou. Kyou smiled and took the notes as Odagiri turned to leave. Kyou grabbed his arm suddenly. "Oh, whatever you do, don't ever let Ojou know you have that or else." He made a slicing motion across his neck. Odagiri swallowed and nodded. "That goes for the rest of you guys." They all pulled out money and quickly left. Kyou just smiled.

Meanwhile, Yankumi and Imani walked into the house laughing and discussing the fight.

"I thought I had you when you back flipped, and I grabbed your leg." Yankumi told her.

"Yeah, that's a ploy I use when I need to get close to my opponent without getting hit. You have a longer reach than I do so it is hard to get close enough to hit you before you can hit or block." Imani noted.

"Maybe, but your assaults have more impact and are more brutal. There's a lot of power behind them, but you still manage to throw them quickly and precisely." Yankumi praised her.

"Oh please, you are much quicker than I am." Imani responded.

"Only by about a half of a second." Yankumi scoffed.

"Yeah, but that counts a lot." Imani rubbed her tired arms and laughed.

They bathed, changed clothes, went to eat, and spent the rest of the weekend at Imani's talking and having a good time. It was just what Imani needed to take her mind off of Tsuchi.

Although Odagiri was unable to accomplish what he had set out to do, he felt that the weekend was definitely one of his best. He smiled as he recalled the fight. That was more than worth the 2000 yen he spent. Now all he had to do was to figure out a way to reunite Tsuchi and Imani.

As for Tsuchi, although he had gotten used to not going to Imani's house over the weekends, he still felt as if something was missing from his weekends. As a result, he walked around aimlessly and listlessly trying to figure things out and put all the hurt and anger that he felt away. He wanted to start over with Imani again, but couldn't help pushing her away every time he saw her because he kept picturing her and Odagiri together. Tsuchi couldn't imagine anything that could erase the images burned into his memory of Imani and Odagiri together. He couldn't figure out how to get past those images, to forgive her, and to move on from the past.

Fortunately or probably unfortunately, situations arose that would solve that problem for him.

**

* * *

Prison Interlude**

Ren had taken a beating by the yakuza. As bad as that felt, it was not as bad as knowing that his one and only true love had betrayed him or had she? _Maybe that Odagiri guy and his yakuza friends had forced her to help them because I'm a member of the Black Cross gang and we're proving a nuisance in Tenkai's territory_. _That has to be it_. He was pacing and thinking when he heard his name being called.

"Ishikawa Shoichiuro. You have a visitor." He looked up and saw that it was Junpei, the leader of the Black Cross group.

"Junpei, thanks for coming to get me. I'm sorry about all this."

Junpei sat down across from him. "You know, I was thinking about that, and I'm thinking that I should leave you here."

"What, why? You need me. You need me to make sure that the operation is a success. Without me, you can't run this operation. You'll fail for sure."

"See that's just why I think I should leave you here because you seem to be confused about just who the leader of the Black Cross is." Another boy with spiky blonde hair in the back perked up when heard those words. "Also, you jeopardized our operation by going against my direct orders so close to the time to put our plans into action. Why shouldn't I leave you here?"

"Because you can't succeed without me. Do you really think that those other idiots can pull this off alone?"

"We're not the idiots that you think we are. We're not the ones so obsessed with a teacher that we would get thrown into prison right before pulling off the biggest operation of our life. Which reminds me," he rubbed his hands together. "With you out of the picture, I get her all to myself."

"You piece of trash. Don't you touch her! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ren raised his voice.

"Why do you care so much about this gaijin teacher? After all, isn't she the reason that you are here now, because she betrayed you?"

"Shut up! It's not true. She didn't betray me. At least she didn't on purpose. She was forced to betray me by that Odagiri Ryo guy. If I ever see him again, I'm going to make him pay for forcing her to betray me." The spiky-haired blonde in the back ears perked up again at the mention of that name.

"Whatever. Well, see you around." Junpei flashed the peace sign, smiled, got up and left.

Ren called after him. "Junpei, mark my words. The Black Cross is nothing without me, and your little operation will never succeed without my help." _Especially since I betrayed you and told the yakuza all about it, and only I have a way out to make it successful even though the yakuza know about it already_. He had an evil smirk on his face as Junpei left. Ren was thinking when the other blonde spiky-haired boy came over to him.

"What do you want?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"I think I can help you."

"I don't need your help or anyone else's for that matter." Ren responded.

"Oh yeah, then why are you still in this place?

"I can leave any time I want to."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"I need someone on the outside, a plan, and a place to lie under the radar."

"See, I think I can help you with all of those." He smiled.

"Why would you?" Ren was suspicious again.

"Because you said three things that interested me and two things that we share in common."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"One, you're part of the Black Cross group. I'm the leader of the Nekomata group. We have a similar goal, but in different territories. Two, I'm here because of some teacher also. And three, I also have a debt to pay to Odagiri Ryo and some of his friends."

Ren held out his hand. "Maybe we can come to some mutually beneficial arrangement."

He put his arm around Ishikawa's shoulders. "By the way, I'm Kudou." He shook Ren's hand.

"They call me Ren."

* * *

(**A/N**) Forgive me for taking so long to update, but I had to figure out how to rewrite the existential beginning of this chapter. That, and I keep getting caught up in watching dramas. Originally I was not going to have a chapter like this, but I thought it would be nice to have a "chick fight" between two women that can really fight. I know Imani did a lot of back flips, but that was to lull her opponent into thinking that is all she could do. The next chapter is interwoven into the final episode of Gokusen II, graduation. I hope you enjoy my version of it.

**Preview**: _"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, not only was she bait to get you guys here, but she is also payment for a friend that I met in prison."_


	22. Chapter 21: Road to Graduation

**Disclaimer**: And so on and so on. I'm still adding characters, but I don't ownYankumi, Tsuchi, etc. etc.

**RECAP**: No progress between Imani and Tsuchi. Yankumi and Imani held a sparring session, which Kyou taped and sold to quite a few people including Odagiri. Junpei left Ren in prison, but Ren hooked up with Kudou and the Nekomata group.

* * *

**Chapter 21 The Road to Graduation**

**Kurogin Gakuen Teacher's Office**

"I trust Yamaguchi sensei that you have your class completely under control and under surveillance for this week. As you know we have special guests coming for the ceremony, and we don't want class 3D to cause any trouble." Kyoto sensei looked at Yankumi.

"Of course, but I don't need to watch over them. They are boys about to cross the threshold into young manhood as they take their final step of graduation." Yankumi replied with a far-away glint in her eye and a dreamy look on her face.

"Save your speeches for your class, Yamaguchi sensei." Kyoto sensei replied in a bored tone. "Don't forget what the police said about Kudou escaping from prison, and he's after you and your class. We can't afford to have any trouble, or it will endanger the new plans for the new school year. You make sure that you watch the class like a hawk." He got into her face and looked her directly in the eyes. "I'll be watching them too."

"Well, I will then." She returned Kyoto sensei's stare. Then he left. Yankumi walked into the class of excited young men talking angrily about Kyoto sensei's treating her students like hoodlums. She then informed them what the police said about Kudou and his gang. The five boys gave each other knowing glances. "So promise me that you will stay out of trouble, but if you do run into any trouble, give me a call immediately. My dream is for all of you to graduate together. Don't let Kudou keep that from happening and don't give the superintendent any excuse not to let you guys graduate. He thinks you'll cause too much trouble and ruin his plans. So you guys have to be careful."

Most of the class began to protest and get angry at the superintendent's insults and accusations about them being trouble makers. "See guys, this is what I'm talking about." Yankumi shouted over them.

"Is it okay for him to treat us like this?" Yabuki asked. "I thought you were on our side."

Odagiri calmed them all down. "Okay, we'll stay out of trouble and not give you any trouble. We promise not to fight before graduation." They all looked at Odagiri and then agreed. Yankumi smiled relieved.

The next day before school two students came in bruised and beaten.

"What happened? Who did this?" Yabuki asked angrily.

"It was Kudou and his gang. He said he had something special planned for you and Odagiri, especially Odagiri, but also for our teacher."

"Eh, Yankumi?" The class responded and began to get angry.

"Are we going to just let them get away with this?" Yabuki asked. Odagiri put a hand on Yabuki's shoulder holding him back.

"We made a promise. We'll let Yankumi handle it remember?" Yabuki nodded.

"Don't worry guys. I'll take care of it." Yankumi appeared in the middle of the group all of a sudden.

The class calmed down and agreed. Later on that afternoon after school, they were all hanging out at the usual place discussing what to do about Kudou when a different pair of their classmates came in beaten again. Everyone gathered around them angered.

"Was it Kudou?" Yabuki asked.

"Yes, and he says he wants you to come meet him."

Yabuki wanted to go, but Odagiri shook his head. "We made a promise to Yankumi."

The other injured boy looked at them. "But they are still holding two of our classmates."

"What?" Yabuki was ready to leave. Odagiri stopped him. They looked at each other. "We don't have to go fight. We can just talk." Yabuki told him, and Odagiri nodded.

"Oh yeah Odagiri, they had a special message for you. It was something about a hot gaijin teacher that you know."

Tsuchi was the first to respond. "Eh?" He took out his phone and dialed immediately. "There's no way. They can't know about her."

"Hello." A male voice answered the phone. Tsuchi was shocked. "Tsuchi? I would have thought Odagiri would have been the first one to call. So you do still have feelings for this gaijin teacher? I see. It doesn't matter. You and Odagiri and Yabuki better get here quickly if you don't want anything to happen to another precious teacher. Tsuchi dropped the phone to the side and nodded at Odagiri.

Odagiri took the phone. "Hello, let me speak to her. How do I know that you even have her? You could just have her cell phone."

"Odagiri? That's more like it. She's resting right now. She really put up a struggle. She took out four of my guys before we managed to knock her out. I can describe her for you, or would you rather I sent you one of her wavy black locks? If not, you'll just have to come and see for yourself. You better come quickly or else." The line went dead.

Odagiri took off running, followed by Tsuchi and the rest of the class.

"Wait, shouldn't we call Yankumi?" Take asked.

"No time." Odagiri responded. They ran fast past Kuma without seeing him.

Kuma knew there was trouble, so he followed them and called Yankumi to let her know.

* * *

When the boys arrived at the warehouse, they went in and searched for their two classmates. Odagiri and Tsuchi searched for Imani specifically. They saw her handcuffed, gagged, and tied to a chair. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes were ripped and torn, exposing her thighs and abdomen. Tsuchi ran over toward her, but was stopped by Kudou's men. They hit him in the stomach and in the face, causing the corner of his mouth to bleed. 

"We're here. Let the others go." Yabuki yelled.

"No way!" Kudou yelled into Yabuki's face. "Not until I've had my revenge on you and your teacher."

"Fine, we didn't come here to fight. So do whatever you want to us we won't fight back." Odagiri said with a sneer.

Kudou slapped Odagiri across the face. He didn't respond. So he hit Yabuki in the stomach, who also didn't respond.

"Why?" Kudou asked. "Why won't you fight back?"

"Because, we made a promise to our teacher and we intend to keep it." Yabuki stood up straight now.

"You have us. Why don't you let the other teacher go? She isn't the teacher that you want, and she has nothing to do with this." Odagiri pleaded.

Kudou smiled. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, not only was she bait to get you guys here, but she is also payment for a friend that I met in prison." Then a blonde haired boy with green eyes stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"Ren." Odagiri gasped. Imani's eyes grew big from surprise and then narrowed with anger. She shook her head.

Ren moved to Imani and looked her over. "Are you okay sweetheart? They didn't hurt you did they? You guys weren't supposed to harm her or tie her up like this." Ren looked at Kudou accusingly.

Imani couldn't believe the cheek of this guy. She couldn't wait to get free to go after him. She began trying to loosen her bonds.

"She put up a fight. We had to or else we wouldn't have been able to capture her."

Ren smiled. "That's my girl. She always puts up a fight." He smiled proudly. He turned to look at Odagiri and Tsuchi. "Well, you both came. I'm surprised to see you here." He looked at Tsuchi. "Especially after the way she dumped you for the other one over there."

Tsuchi's looked hurt at that.

"Shut up!" Odagiri yelled. "That was all your fault. If you hadn't threatened his family, then she would have never treated him like that." Odagiri snapped angrily at Ren. "Besides, I would have thought after she set you up and kicked your butt you would get the message that she is not interested in you." Odagiri smirked.

Tsuchi, along with the rest of 3D were confused, but Ren ran over to Odagiri and slapped him.

"You shut up! That was all your fault, you and that teacher and all those yakuza. You forced her to set me up because of my association with the Black Cross Group. You knew it was the only way to get to me." He went back to Imani. "You know my love would never betray me on purpose." He caressed and then kissed her face. Imani closed her eyes repulsed and angered. Tsuchi ran toward Ren to protect Imani, but one of Kudou's guys punched him in the stomach and kept him from getting to her.

"Enough!" Yelled Kudou. "Let's get down to business." He and his guys proceeded to beat all of 3D without them fighting back.

Just as Kudou was about to strike Yabuki with a lead pipe and Ren was about to stomp Odagiri in the stomach, the door to the warehouse opened with a loud bang. Everyone looked up in anticipation.

Yankumi had finally managed to kick in the door and stood there with her hair down and angry. "Stop!!" She yelled. "Get away from my precious students." She was already livid, but then she saw Imani and the condition she was in. She went into devil mode then. "You guys are the worst!! It's bad enough that you beat up on these students when they are not fighting back, but you kidnapped an innocent teacher. That's the worst!! Why, why did you kidnap her?"

Ren looked up and smiled. "I'm afraid that I'm responsible for that. Long time no see."

Yankumi looked at him in shock. "You, you're supposed to be in jail."

He smirked. "No prison can hold me. Besides, I had a little help from a friend."

Kudou interrupted. "Enough! Now that you are here, my revenge can be complete." He motioned for his boys to attack Yankumi. One by one, his guys came at Yankumi who easily defeated them with a kick or a punch. At one point she took on two of them at the same time and spun them around, while kicking two others and knocked them down. Eventually all the others ran away, leaving Kudou and Ren. During the melee, Ren had moved toward Imani and had untied her from the chair and was trying to escape with her. He had her over his shoulder. Yankumi was taking on Kudou at this point who was trying to hit her with a bat. Odagiri half walked, half crawled over to Tsuchi to help him up and chase Ren. They finally got up and helped each other block Ren.

"You're not going anywhere with her." Tsuchi yelled.

At this the cops came in along with Kuma and a tall Asian gentleman wearing a suit.

"Let her go. You can't escape. Put her down." The lead cop told Ren.

Imani experienced a déjà vu at being carried over the shoulder. It reminded her of when she was two years old and her mother died. She then struggled against Ren and managed to kick him in the face. Ren dropped Imani. Tsuchi and Odagiri ran to untie her and take off her gag.

She jumped over her handcuffed hands, so that her hands were now in front of her instead of behind her. "You." She ran over toward Ren and hit him in the face with both of her hands still handcuffed together. "You had a bright future and a brilliant mind, and this is all you could think to do with it?" She kicked him in the face, and he fell on the ground. "I'm so disappointed in you. If you had stayed in prison and repaid your debt, I would have respected that. I might have even forgiven you since a long time ago you were gentle towards me. But you've wasted your opportunity. You're the worst!" She bent down beside him and got near his face. "Ishikawa Shoichiuro, Ren, I never want to see you again."

"No, don't say that. Can't you see I did all of this because I love you?" The cops pulled him up and handcuffed him.

"Ma'am, I can guarantee you that you won't have to worry about that. We are going to put him away for a long time."

Imani shook her head and scoffed. "You can't make that guarantee. He is supposed to be in prison right now and look what happened."

"But I can." A tall Asian man stepped forward.

Tsuchi recognized the man from the interview and was surprised. "Kenazawa san?"

"Daddy?" Imani looked at him relieved.

Everyone except Yankumi looked back and forth between the young foreign teacher and the man and said in unison. "Daddy?"

Imani looked at everyone. "What?"

Odagiri pointed back and forth between the two. "That's your father?"

Tsuchi thought and commented. "Oh yeah, this is the man that adopted you from the orphanage." He nodded. "This is your adopted father."

"No, I'm actually her real father, her biological father." Everyone stared at them both again. "She didn't know until a few weeks ago. We never told her so that we could protect her." Everyone's mouth dropped open. Her father took out some papers and handed them to the cop. "Here are some extradition papers. He has some crimes to answer for in Hong Kong as well. Isn't that right Ishikawa?" Her father turned to Ren. Then he got close to Ren's face. "Next time you want to come after me. You come after me directly. You don't play a coward and go after my daughter. Do you hear me?"

Imani nodded her head. "So, you used me? You really are the worst."

Ren looked at Imani with tears and a pleading look in his eyes. "No, that's not how it was. Well, it was like that at first, but when I finally realized who you were I fell in love with you. Actually, I loved you when I thought you were just my teacher. But once I remembered who you were, that we shared a past, I loved you even more. I really do love you now."

She shook her head and turned away. Her father told the police. "Get this scumbag out of my sight." He went over to his daughter and motioned for one of the cops to release the handcuffs. When they were off, he hugged her. "Don't worry. He'll be far away from you from now on Princess."

"Princess?" Everyone said in unison and looked at her again.

"Could everyone stop doing that? And could someone at least give me some proper clothes to cover up with?"

Odagiri began to take off his jacket, but Tsuchi stopped him and took off his and put it around her shoulders. He looked into her eyes. "So what's this about you pushing me away and my family being threatened?"

Yankumi rolled her eyes. "You mean all this time and you never talked to her about it?"

"No, I never gave her the chance." He looked down.

Yankumi moved to strike Tsuchi. "Baka!" Imani moved quicker to block her from hitting Tsuchi and shook her head. "Do it now, then. We'll leave you two alone to talk." Yankumi made everyone leave, and her father went with the police to process Ren.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me about all of this?" Tsuchi put his hands on her shoulders.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen." Imani responded.

"I mean before everything happened. Why couldn't you explain then? Why did you get Odagiri involved?"

"Ren was watching us both like hawks. I was afraid that if he suspected anything he would follow through with his threat. It worked out better that way, though. I don't think you would have been able to pretend or stay away from me. Do you?" He shook his head. "I didn't go to Odagiri. He came to me. Let me tell you everything from the beginning." Tsuchi nodded and listened.

She told him about Ren showing up in her bed, the threat against Tsuchi's family, especially his nephew, Odagiri confronting her, her meeting with Yankumi, the two dates she and Odagiri went on, how she had to knock out Mariko, what happened at the love motel, and what happened after that. She left out the part about her and Odagiri kissing and how the first date turned into a real date. Tsuchi was livid at first, especially when she told him about the letter and him being in her bed. He took out his fan and fanned himself vigorously the whole time. When she had finished, Tsuchi put the fan away.

"Wow, you and Odagiri did all of that for me? I don't know what to say, but thank you. Thank you for protecting my family."

She shook her head. "That was all my fault. Don't thank me. If you hadn't ever met me, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry for putting your family in danger, and I'm sorry that I had to knock out Mariko and hurt you in the process." She bowed low.

Tsuchi shook his head and lifted her head up. "No, I'm the one that is sorry. I never gave you the chance to explain. I'm sorry for hurting you too. Besides, this is our fault. Kudou would have never brought you here if you hadn't met me and Odagiri. As far as hurting Mariko, can you teach me how to do that?" He smiled at her.

She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "No, I won't let you hurt Mariko. But really you don't need to be sorry. Your reaction was understandable given the circumstances, or what you thought the circumstances were."

Tsuchi smiled enthusiastically. "So does this mean that I can come back over your house and tutor you and hang out at your place again over the weekend?"

She nodded. "I'd like that. I missed you." She turned away from him not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes.

"I missed you too." He hugged her from behind.

"But you know what? We only had two weeks left. You don't have to tutor me anymore, and I've already paid you anyway. So our contract is really over. You can just come over and hang out with me anytime if you would like. All of your friends are welcome too." She turned around and returned his hug.

"Just like old times?" Tsuchi asked.

"Exactly." Then Imani paused in deep thought. "Tsuchi is that really possible? Can we really go back to the way things were before? Is that what you really want?"

He paused for a minute also in deep thought. "No."

"No?" Imani looked into Tsuchi's eyes saddened.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to go back to being just friends. I want to be more than just friends." He tipped her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips and searched her eyes. She just stared back at him so he stroked her cheek and went in for a deeper kiss. He parted her lips and used his tongue to tease hers. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked at her smiling.

She had closed her eyes and opened them when he broke the kiss. She softly touched her lips were his had just been. She finally came out of her daze and slowly shook her head. "I don't know Tsuchi. I'll have to seriously consider it. I mean isn't this how much of what happened started? Ren escalated because of a kiss, our first kiss, my first kiss. Besides I don't want to start anything that I can not finish."

Tsuchi was frustrated. "You keep saying that, but is that the truth or are you just afraid of being hurt? Anyway, Ren is being put away for good now. So there shouldn't be any more danger from him, right?"

She nodded. "You're right about me being afraid. I'm afraid that someone is going to get hurt, but not just emotionally, physically too like what happened today and before. That's why I don't allow anyone to get too close. Remember, I told you that this isn't the first time I have been kidnapped, and it probably won't be the last time. I can't risk anyone I care about getting hurt because of me."

"I'm not afraid. Besides, didn't you tell Odagiri that you owed me a date? Why don't we start there and see where it goes from there?"

"Fine, but you have to concentrate on graduating first. You guys only have a few days left, and I already bought a gift for you and Odagiri. Also, this is Yankumi's dream for you guys."

"Really, you bought me a gift even though I wouldn't even talk to you for all this time? What is it?"

"Of course, I did. I knew we would eventually make up, but I'm not telling you. I want you guys to be surprised. Anyway, let's get going. I need to go find something decent to wear. I can't go anywhere looking like this." His jacket came mid thigh on her and it was too big, swallowing her figure

"I don't think anyone would notice. I think you look fine like that."

She hit him playfully on the arm. "Shut up. I'm going to ask Yankumi to lend me something." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm. "Hold on, wait a minute."

"Huh?" She turned around to find his lips covering hers in a deep passionate kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and through her wavy hair. She closed her eyes and groaned in response and then began rubbing her hands through his hair and over his chest. He pulled back and looked at her. Both of them were breathing hard to catch their breaths. "What was that for?" Imani asked.

"I just had to make sure that I wasn't the only one who had feelings."

"You could have asked me."

"I know but that way was more fun. Besides, you aren't exactly forthcoming when it comes to your feelings even when you are drunk."

"Shut up." She hit him harder on the arm.

"Ouch!" He winced in pain.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you are bruised." She put his arm around her shoulder to help support him as they walked out of the warehouse. Everyone was waiting for them and applauded.

"It's about time you two finally got together." Odagiri exclaimed.

Imani had a quizzical look on her face. "What do you mean? We're just friends." She looked up at Tsuchi and smiled.

Odagiri dropped his head in his hands and shook it in exasperation. "We're back where we started."

Yankumi smiled. "Well, at least that's a start. They are friends again. Now everyone let's go home. We have school tomorrow and then … "

"Graduation!" They all yelled and had their fists in the air.

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, that's it for now. I really could just end it here, but there is so much left to do. There are many loose ends left, and I have to pair off somebody, but it won't come easy. Plus, aren't you wondering what the Black Cross had planned for Tenkai and if they can succeed without Ren? If you are, keep reading. 

**Preview**: _"I don't know yet, but I'm not willing to let it go like this."_

**Bonus Preview**: _"We've convened a committee and a hearing. You have some questions to answer."_


	23. Chapter 22: Graduation Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: Can one really own a character or thought or expression? If so then I don't own any characters seen in Gokusen 2 or in the manga or anime. I do however make claims on the plot and a lot of characters in this story.

**RECAP**: Ren and Kudou escaped from prison and kidnapped Imani and some of the 3D classmates. The class and Yankumi came to their rescue. Tsuchi and Imani reunited, but only as friends even though it's obvious their feelings are stronger than that. 3D is still preparing for graduation.

* * *

**Chapter 22 Graduation Part I**

The next day at school, the superintendent was unhappy. He thought that the fact that an escaped convict came after students and a teacher at his school tarnished the school's image and put his future plans for the school in jeopardy. He wanted someone to take responsibility. It didn't matter that the class received commendation from the police or that they had also rescued a foreign visiting professor from a prestigious university with international business contacts, who was extremely grateful. Despite the newspaper's favorable coverage and calling their class heroes, the superintendent felt that it was a mark of shame against the school. All that mattered was the fact that the school's name was associated with a police matter, and someone had to take responsibility.

So he wanted to expel the students of class 3D to keep them from causing trouble at graduation in front of his very important and special guests. As much as she tried, Yankumi could not dissuade the superintendent. Therefore, there was only one other alternative. Yankumi resigned.

When 3D found out, they were devastated. Everyone looked to Yabuki and Odagiri to figure out what to do. Yabuki responded. "I don't know yet, but I'm not willing to let it go like this."

Odagiri got with Tsuchi. "Call Imani. She'll know what to do. She'll also talk to Yankumi."

Tsuchi called Imani. "She what!? But she loves teaching. She says the highlight of her day is to see you guys do your best at school. I'll be over as soon as I can. I have to turn in my grades, next semester's class schedule, and the defense of my thesis for next semester. I'll see you soon."

Imani hurriedly completed recording grades, grabbed her books, the grade sheet, and schedule requests for her thesis and the next semester's schedule and was about to head out of the door when the department chair blocked her doorway. "Sensei, I was just about to turn this in. I have a personal emergency to take care of so I am glad you are here." She was handing him her work as she bowed.

"Just a moment Harrison sensei, whatever it is has to wait. I need for you to bring your stuff and come with me."

"Sir, with all due respect can it wait until tomorrow morning? I really have to go right now. I have a family emergency."

"I'm afraid not, Harrison Sensei. This is involves your being allowed to finish your doctorate here and your tenure as a professor. There have been some questions regarding your shall we say recent activities and some allegations about your behavior. We've convened a committee to further investigate this matter."

"What matter?" Imani's suspicions were heightened.

"Ah, here we are." They walked into a conference room. Her mentor along with all the faculty in her department, the dean and various administrators were there. All in all, there were about 20 people convened.

The department chair sat at the head of the table and motioned for her to sit at the opposite end. "Harrison sensei, the police contacted us yesterday about one of your students. Apparently he escaped from prison, one Ishikawa Shoichiuro. It seems he had been stalking you. The police wanted us to warn you that he may be coming after you. We tried to find you to inform you, but we were unable to locate you at all yesterday."

"Oh, it's about that. Is that all? Thanks for the warning, but you're too late. The reason you couldn't find me is because I had already been drugged and kidnapped by that time. His friends found me first. I'm fine thanks for asking, by the way." She threw a newspaper on the table about the incident.

"Oh, well, we are very sorry to hear about your misfortune." The chair continued. "However, further investigation has revealed that he claims that you two had some type of mutual inappropriate relationship and when you tired of him, you claimed that he was stalking you. Also, some of your other students have come forward confirming the relationship and further that you have been seen in the company of and had other relationships with teenage high school boys. You even went so far as to accompany them to a love motel and to your house. It seems that you have also been entertaining Ishikawa at your house."

Imani was livid. It took every ounce of her strength to stay in control. She pulled out an envelope and threw it on the table. It contained copies of Ren's letters. She continued in a low serious even tone. "If you call him stalking me an inappropriate relationship, then I suppose that is true. However, it was anything but mutual. If you check his records, you'll find that his full name is Ishikawa Ren Shoichiuro. As far as me accompanying high school students to places, that's true." She took down her wavy hair and took off her glasses. "After all, they are 18. So, they are my peers. I'm only one year older than them and a teenager myself. By the way, those same high school students are the ones who came to my rescue, yesterday. Anyway, isn't that one of the jobs of the professor to meet with and encourage high school students to enter college and look toward a career? Finally, if you call waking up one morning to find one of your students had broken into your house, was wearing a black mask, and was lying next to you in your bed with a letter threatening your friends entertaining?" Her voice had lowered to a whisper but was full of intensity. "Then yes, I entertained him. But that is not my idea of entertaining people. Is it yours?" She slapped her hands on the table stood up and looked around at all of them angered.

They all looked at each other as they passed around the newspaper and the letters. They all gasped as they got to the last two letters and when they read the article of how she was handcuffed, assaulted, and bound and gagged.

The chair responded first. "Harrison sensei, we apologize for all that has happened to you and regret it, but you understand that the university has a reputation to maintain and can't afford for anything undue to happen to ruin that reputation."

_He sounds just like the superintendent at Miko's school._ Imani thought as she was quickly becoming incensed. _Ah, Miko, I must hurry._

Her mentor stepped in immediately to diffuse the situation. "Harrison sensei, what the chairman is trying to say is that we are really concerned about your welfare and wonder why you didn't tell us about these letters sooner or the fact that it was one of your students."

"When I first began receiving them, I couldn't read them. So, I had one of the high school students translate them for me, but the letters didn't really seem threatening. And at the time I didn't know that it was one of my students. When I finally realized who it was, he had threatened my friends. So I couldn't tell anyone. I had to find a way to protect my friends and stop him, which I did. Besides I believe according to my contract that it is the university's responsibility to protect me and provide for my security. If there had not been such an egregious failure on your part, then you would have known what was going on and should have interfered." Imani was leaning forward against the table eyeing them all seriously.

"Now wait just a moment, Harrison sensei, are you saying this is our fault? This may never have happened, if you didn't encourage this young man in such a way. I knew it was a mistake to hire someone so young and attractive." The chairman responded.

"Sensei, the only encouragement that I gave to him was to use his talents to help, tutor, and mentor other students and to give your all and try your best to become a successful engineer in the future that contributes to his society. I learned that from a colleague of mine from Kurogin Gakuen, Yamaguchi sensei. Furthermore, if you think you made a mistake in hiring me, then I will gladly phone Kenazawa sensei, the attorney for the company who is sponsoring the typhoon house project, and tell him that the university thinks it is a mistake to take responsibility for my welfare, the project, and my teaching career. Therefore, we need to find another more prestigious university that will place protecting the welfare of their faculty above protecting the university's reputation." She smiled at him challengingly.

The chairman coughed, stuttered, and looked away in a panic. Then he turned back toward her with a huge grin on his face. "No, no, Harrison sensei. That is not necessary. We owe you our deepest apologies and regrets for what has happened to you. I was just speaking out of concern, fatherly concern. You understand. We are indebted to you for putting up with our security's gross negligence. We promise in the future that we will ensure your safety as one of our most valued and respected faculty members. Please do not contact Kenazawa sensei." They all stood up and bowed to her.

Her anger subsided as her amusement increased. _Predictable_. "Very well then, I will contact Kenazawa sensei to let him know how graciously the university acted in taking responsibility in the failure of their security. If that is all, then I will be on my way to my other engagement. If you will excuse me, please, good day." She bowed and gathered her belongings and the letters and newspaper and left.

Her mentor, Kotani sensei was proud and smiling. "Chairman, I recommend that we all write an apology letter to her and her sponsor for what occurred and that we move up the defense of her thesis to this semester instead of next year. She has all of the qualifications that she needs to get her degree."

He looked around at everyone, and they all nodded. "Agreed, provided that she is able to adequately defend it. We will not go easy on her just because of what she has been through. If anything, we will judge her even harder."

"I assure you she will perform fine and would not want it any other way." _Considering how well she just handled this inquest, she will have no problems._ Kotani thought smiling to herself.

Imani ran out of the building and called Tsuchi. "Where is Yankumi? Is she still at school?"

"No, she left."

"Great, I'm on my way over there. I'll call you later. Don't let the guys do anything stupid okay?"

"Fine. Do you want us to meet you there?"

"No. I'll take care of things myself." As she waited for her security to drive her to the other side of town she called her father.

"Dad, we need to talk about the university and about Miko. I may need a favor." She told him about Yankumi's situation.

"Whatever you need Princess." Her father responded.

Also, she tried calling Yankumi to no avail. Then she called the Oeda house. "Tetsu san, is Grandfather around?" He nodded and handed the phone to the Kumichou.

"Grandfather, is Kumiko there? She want answer my phone calls."

"Yes, little Raven, she is here, but she is having a difficult time."

"I understand. I am on my way over."

He nodded and hung up the phone and turned towards his granddaughter. She was sitting and staring in space in deep thought.

Thirty minutes later, Imani arrived. She went and hugged her friend. "Miko."

Yankumi looked at her surprised. "Mani, what are you doing here?"

Imani looked at her surprised. "Did you think you could quit the job that you love without me finding out about it?" Imani sat beside Yankumi and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you really okay with this?"

Yankumi thought for a while. "It can't be helped can it?" She had a dazed expression on her face. "The superintendent of the school thinks that 3D, my students, is full of troublemakers, trash, and useless waste. He also thinks that I am a troublemaker since I get too involved and do unnecessary things. As much as he would like for my students not to attend graduation because he is afraid that they will cause trouble in front of his special guests, he would much rather get rid of me as a troublemaking teacher who will openly defy him. It would ruin his plans for the next school year of having the perfect students, the perfect teachers, and the perfect school. So, it can't be helped. It is the last lesson I have to teach my precious students. They have to see their hard work and efforts pay off. Most of them didn't think that they were going to graduate nor did they care, but yesterday they looked forward to it. That is why they refused to fight Kudou. So, I couldn't let them get expelled to think that all their hard work and keeping their promise was for nothing. I can't let it be wasted."

Imani nodded in understanding. "I understand. You're right. It can't be helped, but aren't you at least going to attend their graduation to see your dream fulfilled?"

Yankumi shook her head. "I can't. The superintendent won't allow it."

"That guy," growled Imani. "He's the worst." Then she looked at the saddened Yankumi and softened. She pat her friend on the shoulder. "Well, at least I will be there to tape it for you, and I plan on having a surprise party the next day for Tsuchi and Odagiri. You can at least come to that. In fact, I'm inviting all of 3D to come to that. You can meet the whole class there to congratulate them on starting their futures." She paused in thought. "What about your future? I can get you a job almost anywhere you want to work. Just say the word."

"I'll think about it."

"Please go to the graduation. You have to be there. It won't be the same for them if …" Imani's phone rang. "Hello. Hai. Hai. What time? 8:00 a.m. Yes, I will be there."

"I'm sorry Miko. I have to go. I have to get ready to defend my thesis the day after tomorrow, but I'll still make it in time for the graduation at 10:30 a.m. _Some how_. She thought. She hugged Yankumi. "Take care, and don't think too much. You still want to teach right?"

"Of course." Yankumi responded immediately.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I still think you need to attend graduation even if you have to go in disguise or at least wait for them when they come out. How will they realize your dream if you are not there to witness it? They are not going to let this go, you know."

She nodded.

* * *

The next day Imani was busy preparing for her defense of her thesis, graduation, and the surprise party. Tsuchi called her. "Have you talked to Yankumi?" 

"Yes, she's adamant about resigning, but I think I have convinced her to go to graduation. She may attend in disguise since the superintendent barred her from going."

"He what?" She heard the others in the background protest as Tsuchi relayed the information.

"You didn't know?" Imani cringed.

"No." Tsuchi told her.

"Well, make sure that you are there anyway. Otherwise, you can't pay her back by fulfilling her dream." She hoped she had convinced them.

"Yeah." He said unconvincingly.

* * *

The next day all of 3D students gathered in the classroom and sat refusing to go to the auditorium. Yabuki had decided that they wouldn't go attend the graduation unless Yankumi could also. Odagiri and Tsuchi were unable to convince them otherwise, so they all sat quietly in the classroom. Sawatari was impressed. It was the first time that 3D had come into the classroom and sat quietly. Both he and the superintendent had tried to reason with them but decided that it was better if they did not attend. They finally left to attend to their special guests, but Sawatari stopped in the office and called Yankumi first to inform her of what was happening. She was beside herself trying to determine what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Imani was just leaving the meeting. Although she knew that they were trying to make up for what happened by allowing her to complete her degree ahead of schedule, she was glad to see that they weren't going to just gift wrap it and hand it to her. She tested them by making a minor mistake, which they picked up on and questioned her about it. She was grateful for their integrity on that matter. She looked at her cell phone when she was done. It was 9:30 a.m.

"Oh crap, I'll barely make it in time." Imani spoke out loud.

She also noted that she had two messages. One was from Tsuchi, and the other was from Odagiri. Both messages were them telling her she might as well not come since they were going to sit in the classroom and not attend graduation to protest Yankumi's resignation.

"Aaaaaugh!" Imani was frustrated.

Imani quickly ran home and changed into an all leather outfit consisting of a leather mini skirt, a leather trench coat, a leather tank top, leather boots, leather gloves, a leather hat, and black shades. Everything was all black.

"Sorry Odagiri, there is only one way to make it on time."

She got on a black and red motorcycle and quickly and expertly wove through the streets, at one point riding on the sidewalk. She had tried to reach Yankumi on her cell phone along the way but couldn't. When she arrived at the corner before reaching Yankumi's house, she saw her.

Imani pulled up in front of Yankumi and yelled. "Get on!" Yankumi was at first taken aback, but then she recognized Imani and hopped on the back of the bike. They raced through the streets to get to the graduation on time. When they arrived at Kurogin Gakuen, Imani dropped Yankumi off at the classroom. "Talk to them, I'll try to stall." Yankumi nodded.

Yankumi found her class sitting quietly. She told them that they were being stupid not to attend just because she wasn't going, and that they would not be fulfilling her dream if they didn't attend. Yankumi finally convinced them to go to the ceremony. They all ran there just as the ceremony was ending. The head teacher called them to graduate and then called Yankumi up to give a speech. Yankumi gave a moving speech that had everyone in tears, and then class 3D stood up and bowed and expressed their gratitude to the teachers, then to the parents, to the guests and finally to Yankumi. Everyone was moved to tears again and applauded. After the ceremony, everyone went outside and was saying their goodbyes.

Both Odagiri and Tsuchi seemed a bit sad. Yankumi noted it and asked them. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I wish I hadn't called and told Imani not to come now. She is going to be so disappointed that she missed it." Tsuchi responded first.

Odagiri pointed at Tsuchi. "You called her too?"

"Yeah, she was really looking forward to giving us our gifts too." Tsuchi bowed and shook his head.

A voice came from behind them, startling them. "Is that the only reason that you are upset? Are you worried about getting your gift?" Tsuchi and everyone else turned around shocked to see the petite gaijin teacher.

"Imani!" Tsuchi yelled excitedly and grabbed her into a hug and swung her around in the air before putting her back on the ground. "You made it."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I did. No matter what you guys said, did you think that I would miss it? But I have to apologize to Odagiri, though."

Odagiri looked puzzled. "Eh? For what?"

"To make it in time and pick up Yankumi on the way, I had to use your gift." She threw him a set of keys.

"Heh?" Odagiri was still puzzled until Imani moved out of the way to reveal a black and red motorcycle. She smiled and motioned toward the bike.

"That?!" His eyes gaped in surprise and shock.

She nodded. "That." He ran over to his bike, looked it over, and felt it. He was all smiles then. He then ran back to Imani, picked her up, swung her around, and then gave her a deep, long, passionate kiss on the mouth.

Tsuchi began feeling uncomfortable and finally walked over to where Odagiri was kissing Imani and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, let go of my girlfriend."

Odagiri momentarily released Imani and smiled at Tsuchi. "The last time I checked you two were just friends." Odagiri returned to kissing Imani a little longer. Then he finally released her and put her back on the ground. "That was just my way of saying thank you." He smiled at her. Imani just laughed and shook her head. Tsuchi was upset.

Yabuki walked over and joined them. He placed his arm around Imani. "Even though she didn't get me a gift, I'd like to thank her for coming." He wiggled his eyebrows and dipped her down. Both Odagiri and Tsuchi went over to him and hit him on the back of the head, pulled Imani up, and drug her away.

Odagiri apologized to Tsuchi. "I'm sorry, man. I couldn't help it. I was just playing around. Besides I wanted one last kiss before I let you have her for good."

"Uhm, excuse me, but don't I have any say in this?" Imani spoke, feigning irritation.

"No." Both Tsuchi and Odagiri spoke simultaneously.

Imani grinned a devious grin. "Oh, you boys should know me better than that by now." She motioned for Yabuki to come over to her with her finger. "Oh, Yabuki, you're wrong. I do have a gift for you at my house, but if you want to thank me now, that's okay with me." Yabuki rushed over to where Imani was and put his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and winked at him. "I do apologize, though. It is not as big as Odagiri's and Tsuchi's."

"That's okay. It's the thought that counts." He dipped her back.

Before he could kiss her, she whispered in his ear. "Actually, I wanted to tell you that I'm throwing a surprise party for Tsuchi and Odagiri tomorrow at Club XLR8. I wanted you to invite all of 3D. There will be plenty of college girls there, and tell Take to invite Maki chan and her friends."

"Okay." Yabuki murmured. Then he placed a kiss on Imani's cheek and lightly brushed her lips with his since he didn't want to hurt his friends. He then whispered in her ear. "I'll do better after I receive my gift." Yabuki brought Imani back upright.

She laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. "You." Tsuchi was still fuming so Imani went over to Tsuchi and grabbed his arm. "Come on you. Let's go get your gift so that you will stop pouting." Imani tugged at Tsuchi.

"We're supposed to have lunch with my family first, remember. You get to meet the rest of the family besides Mariko." Tsuchi reminded Imani.

"That's right. Well, let's not keep them waiting. It was nice seeing you all again. Don't forget to come to my house this evening for dinner. Odagiri, would you please give them the address and directions?" Odagiri nodded, and Imani and Tsuchi walked to the restaurant where they were meeting Tsuchi's family.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the rest of Tsuchi's family was already there and seated. They all stood up to greet the couple when they arrived. With the exception of Tsuchi's nephew, they all towered over her by at least six inches. Everyone, especially Mariko, all greeted her warmly and then they sat down to eat.

Tsuchi's father spoke first. "So, you're the young lady who has had such an effect on our Hikaru."

Imani bowed and blushed. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble that I have caused you and your family and the danger that I put him in."

His father smiled at Imani. "Young lady, please. We should thank you. Because of you, he has goals, a job, a future and prospects. After his mother died that is something we never thought would happen. He had been lost since his mother's death, but you helped him find his way. So you have been no trouble at all."

Imani blushed again and put her head down. "Thank you, but I think his teacher Yankumi had more to do with helping him find his way than I did. I just followed her lead. Really, if he hadn't so gallantly volunteered to help me find my way that day, then I never would have gotten to know him, and that would have been my loss." She smiled at Tsuchi and rubbed his arm sending sparks up his arm through her touch.

They then talked about their respective careers and Mariko's semester grades. "Thanks to Imani I made a B in math, where I had been failing before she stepped in and helped me. She's really a great professor. I don't know why Yuri and her friends always say such negative things about you."

Imani shrugged. "I'm used to that. It doesn't bother me one bit. I'm used to being prejudged. Speaking of which, I apologize for being so direct, but I have a question to ask you all." They nodded. "Well, I was just wondering. Most people are surprised by my appearance when they first meet me, but you all seem to know me and are not shocked at all. Have you seen me somewhere before?"

They laughed. Tsuchi's father again took the lead. "No, but we feel like we know you already. It's because Hikaru and Mariko described you perfectly, and you look exactly like your picture."

Imani was puzzled. "Picture? What picture?"

Tsuchi's older sister spoke this time. "Oh, didn't Hikaru ever tell you or show you? He drew a picture of you. Although it is an exact replica of you, it doesn't do you justice."

Imani blushed once again. "Oh, thank you. I sure would love to see that picture and any of Tsuchi's other drawings. Tsuchi, why didn't you tell me about it or show it to me?"

"It was actually supposed to be a surprise for you, but I will show it to you one day. I showed it to my family first because I know how much you dislike people prejudging you by your appearance. I wanted to make sure that they did not do the same to you."

"Tsuchi, that was so sweet." Imani kissed him on the cheek. Tsuchi blushed. Then she looked at the time. "Thank you all for the meal. It was really a pleasure meeting you, but if you will excuse us, we have to leave. I hope to see you again. I apologize, but I have guests coming to my house for dinner. I really must leave to prepare."

Tsuchi's father spoke. "The pleasure was all ours. It was nice meeting you also." They all stood. Imani hugged the ladies, kissed the toddler on the cheek, shook Tsuchi's brother-in-law's hand and kissed Tsuchi's father on the cheek. "You will take care of my son?"

Imani nodded. "Of course, it would be my pleasure." She took Tsuchi's arm. "Are you ready Tsuchi?" He nodded.

When they arrived outside of the restaurant, a car pulled up. Tsuchi looked at Imani. "My father insists. This is part of the additional security measures that I have to abide by because of Ren." Tsuchi nodded.

* * *

On the way to her house they were both quiet and introspective. When Tsuchi pulled out his fan, Imani came out of her own revelry and looked at him concerned. "Tsuchi, what is on your mind? You've been quiet the whole trip. " 

"So have you. What's on your mind?" She was about to protest, but he touched her lips with his closed fan. "Ah, I insist. Ladies first."

Imani nodded and sighed. "Well, there's two things on my mind. I was just thinking of how nice your family is. I know they are grateful to me, but do you think they really like me, not including Mariko, that is?"

Tsuchi looked at her thoughtfully and surprised. "What's not to like?" He teased her. She pouted. "Okay, seriously, yes they do. Why is it important?" He moved close to her face. "Could it be that you want my family to accept you as my girlfriend?" He asked the question that weighed on his mind the whole time.

Imani shook her head. "I was just wondering if they would come to my graduation if I invited them."

Tsuchi shrugged disappointed. "I don't know. Probably. I guess. Invite them and see. Why are you worried about this now? You have another six months to a year before that happens right?"

Imani cringed. "Ooh, with all that happened between the kidnapping, Yankumi's resignation, and your graduation, I forgot to mention it."

"Mention what?" Tsuchi had a sinking feeling in his stomach and was worried.

"After I was kidnapped and returned, the university found out about Ren. So they wanted to investigate because they had heard that we had a mutual relationship."

Tsuchi was livid. "What!? How could anyone with half a brain think that?"

"Well, I showed them the letters, and they felt bad about not protecting me. So to make up for it they had me defend my thesis this morning. I graduate in a month or so."

Tsuchi was panicked. "Does that mean at the end of the month you leave Japan?"

"No, I have a contract to teach for another year here." Imani put him at ease.

"Thank God." Tsuchi relaxed slightly. "And what was the second thing on your mind?"

Imani sighed deeply. "Tsuchi, where are we in our relationship right now?"

Tsuchi was thoughtful and anxious. "We're both friends, and I want to be more than friends. Although I know you like me in that way too, you refuse to acknowledge it." He hit her on the nose playfully with his fan. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if we should start over from scratch and take it slower."

Tsuchi's heart reeled. "Why?"

"Because you didn't trust me, you didn't listen to me, and you didn't give me the chance to mph..." Imani had been counting on her fingers listing the reasons when Tsuchi's lips covered hers. She closed her eyes instantly. Then Tsuchi withdrew.

"Yes, all that is true, but now we are closer than ever. We had our first major blow-up. Now that we have gotten past that we should move forward and become closer." Tsuchi put his arms around Imani.

"I'm not so sure." Imani responded.

Tsuchi looked taken aback. "Why not? Is this about Odagiri? Do you have feelings for, do you feel something for Odagiri? "

"Of course I have feelings for Odagiri. I mean he risked his life for me. How can I not have feelings for him, but they are not the same type of feelings that I have for you." Tsuchi turned away hurt and looked out of the window. He did not want her to see how hurt he was at her admission. Imani reached for his hand and turned his head to face her with her other hand. "My feelings for you are stronger. That's not why I am saying this. Odagiri has nothing to do with my relationship with you."

Tsuchi looked at her shocked at hearing about her feelings, then happy, and then confused. "Then what's the problem? Why do we need to start over again?"

"Because it took me getting kidnapped for you to even talk to me again and listen to me. Is that the way it will always be, Tsuchi? Will it take some major emergency for you to listen to me when we have some misunderstanding or disagreement?" Imani asked.

"Misunderstanding? Disagreement? You act like the misunderstanding we had was something minor, simple, or common. It wasn't. You were being stalked, and then your stalker became jealous of me and asked you to cut off all ties with me and get rid of me, or he would hurt my family. You did cut ties with me, and you used one of my best friends to do it. Then you went on two pretend dates with him and even went to a love motel to catch your stalker. I'd say that is a freaking _huge_ misunderstanding. What do you expect?" Tsuchi was incredulous.

Imani had a scowl on her face. "I expect you to realize that I'm unique and nothing is ever as it seems with me. You should have learned that the very first day you met me. I expect you to know that I would NEVER betray you or hurt you. I expect you to trust me enough to have listened to me when I tried to explain. One day, you will have a huge misunderstanding that you will expect me to trust you, and I will trust you without question or explanation."

Tsuchi pulled Imani to him in a hug. "Okay, I'll admit it. You were right. I'm stupid. I'm a guy. What do you expect? You're unique, and I should have factored that in when I reacted. But I felt jealous because you met me first. We ate lunch in that restaurant first, and we shared food together and fed each other first. I feel like Odagiri experienced some of the firsts with you that I should have had. So, I felt cheated."

Imani softened. "But Tsuchi you have still had many firsts that Odagiri did not experience. You saw me naked first. He hasn't seen me without clothes ever. You were the first and only one that I have ever gotten drunk with." They both chuckled as they recalled that. "You were the first that I've seen almost naked. You're the first to spend the night at my house and sleep in my bed. Odagiri hasn't done any of those things. So you are still ahead on many firsts."

"But he took you on your first date even if it was a pretend date." He continued as she began to protest. "You went to a karaoke place and love motel with Odagiri first, and you kissed him more times than you kissed me."

"How would you … what were you counting or something? What makes you think that?" Imani looked at him incredulously.

"Well, you must have kissed him at least six times on the way to the love motel, and who knows how much before and after that." Tsuchi pouted.

Imani sighed. "Okay then what do you want me to do? How can we make this right?"

He shrugged and frowned at first and then smiled as an idea crossed his mind. He put his fan away and then drew her to him. He kissed on her the neck, then on the forehead, then on the lips. "How about I keep kissing you until I've passed Odagiri?"

Imani looked into his eyes. "You can't be serious?" He nodded. "Oh, very well." He began kissing her on her neck and on her face and on her lips.

When Tsuchi got to twenty kisses, he stopped and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was smiling. "Surely I have passed Odagiri by now?"

Imani opened her eyes. "To be honest, I lost count and was just enjoying it." She giggled.

Tsuchi wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Then by all means let's continue." He then lay back in the seat and pulled her down on top of him and gave her one long, deep, passionate kiss. He began rubbing his hands underneath her blouse and massaging her. She began moaning. Then she stopped and opened her eyes in surprise.

"Tsuchi, we are almost home. So we better stop, and I need to make one thing perfectly clear to you. We are returning to friends. I only agreed to the kisses for you to stop pouting and stop competing with Odagiri. I have no intention to continue with this behavior."

Tsuchi was breathing heavily. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "Are you sure you don't want to continue?" He barely kissed the nape of her neck.

An involuntary moan and shudder escaped from Imani. She closed her eyes, exhaled slowly and then opened them again. "Yes, I am sure. Besides we are home now and my dad will take one look at you and know what we were up to." She looked down at his pants. He looked down and cringed. She got out of the car first when it stopped and stood in front of him. She walked directly in front of him the entire way. She unlocked the door and called out, "we're home." Her father came to greet them and looked at her clothes up and down. "Before you say one word, Daddy, I had to dress like this because I used Odagiri's motorcycle to make it to the graduation."

Kenazawa sensei snickered. "I'm not going to say one word." Then he added, "Trinity."

Imani rolled her eyes and sighed. "Dad, I believe you have met Tsuchiya Hikaru once before. Tsuchi, this is my father Kenazawa sensei Liee." They shook hands.

"Sensei?" Tsuchi asked, confused.

"Yes, I'm an attorney." Her father smiled.

"Oh." Tsuchi nodded.

"I understand that you have been tutoring my daughter. Thank you. She has learned a great deal from you. Congratulations on your graduation by the way."

"Thank you sir." Tsuchi bowed his head.

"I have heard from the Joyful Company that you have been offered an internship and will be starting there the following week." Her father continued.

"Yes, sir, thanks to you sir. I've already visited there to become acquainted with everyone and the process. I hope to be able to contribute immediately." Tsuchi had a serious tone.

Imani rubbed his arm and smiled at Tsuchi. _I'm so proud of him. He has come a long way._

"If you want me to, I will put in a good word for you." Kenazawa sensei looked at Tsuchi.

"No, thank you sir, you have already done enough, and I'd like to make it on my own. I appreciate the offer, though." Tsuchi replied respectfully.

Her father pat Tsuchi on the back. "Very good, that's what I like to hear. Let's sit down and have a chat while my daughter gets everything prepared."

Imani's eyes gaped. "Uhm no, Dad. I'd like Tsuchi to help me in the kitchen."

"Nonsense, Princess, he's a guest. He'll be fine here chatting with me. Won't you son?" Her father smiled at Tsuchi, who nodded. He pushed his daughter toward the stairs. "Now go upstairs and change and get everything ready." Imani went upstairs and looked back apprehensively at Tsuchi. Her father sat down smiling at Tsuchi. Then his smile turned to a serious expression. "Okay, young man, what are your intentions with my daughter, and what is your relationship?"

Tsuchi swallowed slowly.

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to this, but there were a few chapters that I wanted to get just right. So, it took me a long time to redo this. Looking at how long this story has taken me, I would say that graduation would be the end of season one. This is the end of the mixture of drama in this story. Everything in here after this is all new. I'm nowhere near finished, yet. So stay tuned for more. The next chapter should be a little fun and a little angst. The chapters after that will have action in them. When Imani's father calls her Trinity, that is in reference to the movie the Matrix since she is wearing an all black leather outfit. 

Next Chapter **PREVIEW**: "_I never want Imani hurt by anyone again_."


	24. Chapter 23: The After Party

**Disclaimer**: In my efforts to take over ownership of Gokusen, I have added more characters in my fanfic than there are in the manga and drama, HA HA HA. Just kidding. I have no rights to any of them.

**RECAP**: The superintendent of Kurogin Gakuen didn't like the publicity from what happened with Kudou and Ren and threatened to expel 3D, so Yankumi resigned. Imani almost got fired from the University because they thought that she had an inappropriate relationship with Ren. When they found out differently, they allowed her to get her degree early. 3D decided not to attend the graduation ceremony to protest Yankumi's resignation. Imani and Yankumi arrived at the ceremony in time to convince them to go. Imani met Tsuchi's family and later told Tsuchi she wanted to remain friends or start over again.

* * *

**Chapter 23 The After Party**

Kenazawa sensei sat down smiling at Tsuchi. Then his smile turned to a serious expression. "Okay, young man, what are your intentions with my daughter, and what is your relationship?"

Tsuchi swallowed slowly and thought. "Right now, we are just friends, and that's all Imani wants from me. So, I plan to be there for her by her side to protect her as her friend and support her."

Imani's father sat back on the couch and looked at Tsuchi seriously. "My daughter is a very beautiful girl. Surely, you have noticed that, and surely you are attracted to her. Are you sure you want to remain strictly friends with her?" Her father sat forward and looked Tsuchi in the eyes.

Tsuchi exhaled and sat back. "Sir, I'll be honest with you. I like your daughter a lot. I mean more than as a friend. I think, well I hope, that your daughter likes me too, but she won't even give us a chance at a relationship since she can leave Japan at any time and doesn't want to start anything that she can't finish. I don't know what to do. So, I'll just accept whatever relationship she's willing to have with me and support her, care for her, and stay by her side for as long as she will let me in whatever way she will let me. I've already experienced not having her in my life, and that was the worst."

Imani's father nodded. _Smart young man with good answers. Not bad. However_. "Speaking of that, why did you shut her out of your life then? She was miserable over you. The only reason that I am forgiving you is because she is so happy to have you back in her life. Otherwise, I would never forgive you for making her so unhappy for that long. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's because I liked her so much." Tsuchi replied.

Her father arched an eyebrow. "Eh? I don't understand."

"I thought that she had chosen Odagiri over me, but I couldn't handle seeing the two of them together. I know that she would have dumped Odagiri if she had found out how unhappy I was about it. I figured if he made her so happy that she chose him, then who I am I to stand in their way. So, the best way for me to stay out of the picture was to cut off all contact with her. But also I was feeling hurt since she decided to go to a love motel with Odagiri after only one date, whereas she rejected me just a few weeks earlier." Tsuchi put his head down.

"If you knew that much about my daughter, then you should have known that nothing is ever as it seems with her, and you should have at least given her the chance to explain when she tried. She would NEVER hurt anyone intentionally, and she would never do anything without a good reason." Kenazawa sensei was adamant.

Tsuchi nodded. "I know. I knew that. I should have known. I should have given her a chance, but I was too blinded by what I saw, and I reverted to my old mistrusting self-deprecating self."

"Well, like I said before. I will forgive you this time, but don't EVER let it happen again. I never want Imani hurt by anyone again. She's had enough pain and suffering in her life to last a lifetime."

"Yes, I know." Tsuchi sighed.

"Do you? Do you really know the half of it? You haven't been around for a while. Do you know about her mother and the times she was kidnapped?" Her father questioned him.

"I don't know much about them, neither does she from what I understand." Tsuchi looked puzzled.

Her father sighed. "Well, she does now. We had a long heart-to-heart chat about all of that. And now I'm going to tell you what I told her." Her father recounted what happened the day her mother died and how she had been kidnapped twice because of his father, her paternal grandfather being a yakuza. Tsuchi was shocked. "So you see. It's all my fault, well because of my father, that she won't get close to anyone. It's not just because she doesn't want to start something that she can't finish. It's because she is afraid that someone will get hurt from being close to her. If someone were to get hurt, she would not only push that person away, but she would push everyone in her life away. That's why she tries to avoid getting close to others." Tsuchi nodded understandingly.

Imani had been in the hallway and stepped into the living room when her father was telling Tsuchi about her mother. She gasped. "Dad, why did you have to tell him all of that?"

Her father walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Because he said that he wanted to protect you and stand by you. I just wanted to make sure that he understood what he was up against. I want him to be prepared for any situation."

Imani shook her head. "No way! I can take care of myself. I don't want anyone else involved. I can't have anyone else's life in danger again."

"Sweetheart, he wants to do it. You can't stop a man from doing what he wants to do. Besides, I want someone else beside you to watch your back because you tend to act too rashly when it is just your life at stake. You are more cautious when there is someone else to protect. And I think you're right about him. He is trustworthy." Kenazawa sensei nodded at Tsuchi.

Tsuchi stood up. "That's right. You can trust me. So, you have no choice." He smiled into Imani's concerned face.

"In that case, I'll leave her in your capable hands." Kenazawa sensei kissed his daughter on the forehead and went upstairs.

Tsuchi stared at Imani for a while and then enveloped her into a hug. "I'm so sorry for all of the pain that I caused you when I wouldn't speak to you. I should have known better. I should have trusted you."

Imani shook her head. "That's okay. If it had been what you were thinking or what you thought you saw, then I would have deserved it."

"Yes, but I should have known that you weren't capable of doing something like that unless it was a life and death situation. I should have given you the chance to explain, too, especially since Odagiri, Mariko, and even Yankumi told me to listen to you. I'll never leave you alone like that again." Tsuchi hugged her tighter.

"Tsuchi, don't beat yourself up about it. It's in the past. Now come on. I still have to show you your gifts." Imani was smiling and more upbeat as she grabbed his hand and led him to the game room.

When they arrived at the game room, she held out her arms and said, "Tada." There was a black and silver motorcycle similar to Odagiri's with a big red bow.

Tsuchi went to that first and touched it and looked at it closely. Imani grabbed Tsuchi's hand and led him to the rest of the gifts. There was a drafting table, various art supplies to use for drawing, bags of casual clothes appropriate for work or hanging out, shoes, and three Armani suits. Imani looked at Tsuchi. "So … how do you like your gifts?"

He looked at her happily, picked her up, swung her around, hugged her tightly and then kissed her. He finally released her. "So, you like your gifts, I take it?" Imani smiled.

He responded with another passionate kiss on the mouth, and then released her and looked her in the eyes. "Are you kidding? I love it. I love y…" He coughed and cleared his throat, stopping himself from revealing what was in his heart and on his mind and masking his almost confession. "I mean. I love what you have given me."

"Well, let's go put it in my room. I don't want the rest of the guys seeing all of this and getting jealous." Imani began gathering up all of the bags after Tsuchi put her down.

"Especially Odagiri. After all, he did risk his life for you." Tsuchi agreed with Imani, smiling.

"Oh, he should be okay. I had his other gifts delivered to his house." Imani was nonchalant.

"Other gifts?" Tsuchi arched an eyebrow at Imani and his smiled turned into a somber expression.

Imani turned to look at Tsuchi's expression. "I sent him some clothes too, a karaoke machine, and a batting cage." Tsuchi looked at her. "As you said, he did risk his life for us."

He sighed and then smiled. "It's okay." She handed most of the gifts to the butler and maid to put away. Then she brought out a camera and a tripod.

"I want to take a picture of you with the motorcycle." Imani smiled at Tsuchi. She took a lot of shots in different poses, and then Tsuchi motioned for her to come to him.

"Let's take a picture together. I want you to be the first person to ride with me." Tsuchi made room for Imani on the back of the motorcycle. She joined him on the back of the bike. They took a picture of him sitting and her holding on to the back of the seat, then both of them holding up the peace sign, then them making faces, then her with her arms around him and leaning against his back.

"Hey, can I also be the first person to drive it other than you?" Imani asked him. He made room for her and pat the seat in front of him. They continued to take pictures of him holding her around the waist this time and her leaning back into him, her leaning forward holding the gears and him leaning over her with his hands covering hers, and finally she turned around to face him on the bike, leaning back on the gears as he leaned over on her. Imani began to get uncomfortable at their proximity so she quickly began to adjust. "That's enough pictures for today. We should probably get ready before Yankumi and the others get here."

Tsuchi was still leaning on top of her, and he smiled down at her. "Just a moment, I want to thank you properly for all of my gifts." He then covered her mouth with his and searched for her tongue with his. They were so preoccupied with the kiss that they did not notice that a guest had arrived until he cleared his throat.

"Hm hm, if it's not a convenient time, I can come back later."

Tsuchi and Imani sat up and then backed away from each other. They were both panting from the kiss. Imani got off the bike and ran over to hug the visitor. "Odagiri."

"Is that part of the gift, too? If so, I'd like mine now, too." He smiled at her teasing her, still enveloped in a hug.

Imani laughed, but Tsuchi was not amused. He walked over to the two and pulled Imani away from Odagiri possessively and stood in between them. "I believe that you already had your turn at the school."

Imani hit Tsuchi on the arm playfully. "Stop being possessive. We're only friends, remember? And you were just thanking me properly."

Odagiri looked at Tsuchi questioningly. Tsuchi sighed, shrugged, and nodded exasperatedly.

"Imani, we're still friends right? So …" Odagiri suggested pointing back and forth between him and her.

Imani rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are still friends, but remember I still like Tsuchi better." She winked at Odagiri.

Odagiri covered his heart with his hands and grimaced, pretending to be hurt. "That hurts."

Imani again rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She grabbed both their hands. "Come on guys, help me set up before everyone else arrives."

They followed her as she directed them in setting up the game room, moving Tsuchi's bike to an out of the way corner, setting up hordes of food, and hiding the gifts for the other three boys in the entertainment center room. She had given them a brand new game system with 10 games that had not come out on the market yet but would be out that summer.

"Okay guys, thanks for your help. You can go rest until everyone else gets here. I have to go change right quick. Make yourselves at home and please answer the door if anyone comes." Imani left.

Tsuchi and Odagiri looked at each other and shrugged. To them Imani was appropriately dressed in a tank top, jeans and slippers with her wavy hair back in a pony tail. Then Odagiri laughed.

"I forgot. You've never seen her at a social occasion. She always has to be dressed and matching from head to toe." Odagiri smiled recalling their previous dates.

Tsuchi exhaled and frowned exasperated. Odagiri noted his friend's reaction and cursed inwardly at his insensitiveness. "Sorry, I forgot."

Fifteen minutes later, Imani had showered and came down in a strapless, red tunic top, with a skewed hemline, white denim jeans, suede camel colored boots with fringes lining the sides, and a matching pageboy suede camel colored hat. She left her wavy hair in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon, and she wore a gold necklace with a striped brown stone in the center of a red ceramic square background and matching ruby earrings. The boys whistled.

At that point her father arrived, escorting Yankumi on his arms. She was still wearing the jeans, shirt, and jacket that she had on at the graduation ceremony. Her hair was still down. She went over to hug her friend. "Miko." Imani hugged her.

"Mani, you look so pretty." Yankumi looked at her friend.

"Thank you." Imani smiled genuinely.

Just then Yankumi noted Odagiri and Tsuchi behind her sitting on the couch. "Heh? Where are the others?"

Since the door to the game room was still open, they could hear the three boys, as if on cue, arguing with one another.

"Are you sure that you got the right place? I mean this place is huge, bigger than Odagiri's. It's amazing." Hyuga looked in awe.

"I know how to read a freaking map and follow directions. I'm not an idiot. I just graduated after all." Yabuki had a snide tone.

"Yeah, but do you think that she can afford a house like this? Isn't she just a college professor?" Take asked.

"Hey, you saw the bike that she bought for Odagiri? I bet she's loaded." Yabuki replied. "Anyway, don't just stand there. Ring the doorbell." Yabuki instructed Hyuga, who nodded and rang the doorbell in response.

When he did, the butler came to the door. "Uhm, hi. We're looking for Harrison sensei's house. Do you happen to know where that is?"

The butler showed them in and then left. "Right this way please. Please wait right here."

The three boys stepped inside looking around in awe of the interior. "Woah, this house is amazing. Odagiri is one lucky guy." Yabuki stated after letting off a low whistle.

"Odagiri's lucky? Don't you mean Tsuchi?" Hyuga countered.

"Odagiri or Tsuchi, whoever, they are both lucky." Take was still taking in the interior of the house.

"They're both good friends and that's all." Imani had come in without being noticed since they were too busy admiring the house.

Yabuki came over to Imani and placed his arms around Imani's shoulders. "Can I be one of your friends like those two?"

Imani smiled and put her arm around Yabuki's waist. "Sure, all you have to do is risk your life for me." Yabuki looked at her and laugh. Imani's face turned serious. "I'm not joking." Then her facial features returned to a smile. "Anyway, what would you guys like to do first? I have plenty of food prepared even though you probably ate not too long ago, or you could take a tour of the house first before you eat, or you could go straight to the game room and play while you eat. It's up to you what you want to do first."

By that time, Yankumi, Odagiri, Tsuchi, and Imani's father had arrived.

"Uhm, you mentioned something about gifts." Yabuki said sheepishly as the other four guys hit him in the back of the head, and Yankumi hit him in the arm.

"You ungrateful brat, you still haven't learned a thing. Take the tour of the house first and be grateful that your lovely hostess has even allowed you to be a guest in her beautiful home." By the time Yankumi finished she had that devil look on her face. No one dared defy her. So Imani took them on the tour, accompanied by Tsuchi and Odagiri who didn't want to take the chance of incurring Yakumi's wrath. When they finished touring the house, Imani led them through the kitchen to the sliding door and to the door that opened into the game room.

"Okay, are you ready for best part of the house?" Imani smiled with anticipation.

"Huh? You mean it gets better than this?" Take asked. Imani nodded and then opened the door to the game room.

"Woah! This is the best." Take's eyes gaped as he took it all in.

"Sweet!" Yabuki whistled.

"Nice!" Hyuga jumped up and down excited. She led them into the entertainment room and handed them their gifts. They all thanked her by giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Yabuki tried to go for a deeper kiss on the lips, but Odagiri and Tsuchi held him back.

"No wonder you two disappear the whole day when you come over here on the weekends." Yabuki surmised.

"You guys have been holding out on us." Hyuga added.

"Well guys, go for it. Play whatever you like and eat and drink. If you need anything let me know." They all nodded.

They played video games, joked, told stories, ate, drank, and held contests until late or early into the next morning. When it reached 2 a.m., Imani made an announcement. "Alright guys, it is 2 in the morning." They all looked up surprised that it was already that late. "So I can't send you home. There is plenty of room, and you are welcome to stay the night. A few of us may have to share a room, though. Please be sure to call your parents and let them know where you are and that you will be spending the night."

Yabuki raised his hand. "I volunteer to room with Imani." They all glared at Yabuki, and Imani's father cleared his throat.

"No way, Imani is Tsuchi's roommate." Odagiri commented.

Imani shook her head. "Actually, Yankumi and I will share a room together. Everyone else gets their own room. I have clothes that should fit all of you, along with towels and whatever else you may need. Tsuchi, you get the first choice of a room. Would you please show the guys to their rooms? You can pick up your night clothes and other stuff in the dining room as you go by. Your names will be on a bag with all the essentials. Yankumi, you know the way to my room. Yabuki, since you are in such a mood to volunteer, you can stay behind and volunteer to help me clean up."

"I'll help, too." Odagiri volunteered. "It should take less time that way."

Imani smiled. "No, that's okay Ryo. You've helped enough today setting up. You go rest, first. Besides, it won't be a punishment for Yabuki being fresh if you also help." Odagiri nodded and followed everyone to the main house. Once they left, Imani had Yabuki help her move everything back to its original place, take down the tables, put everything in the trash, and take out the trash. "You don't have to stay and help. I just really wanted to ask you if you got the word out about the surprise party to the rest of 3D. Mariko told me that she got a lot of her friends to show up, not to mention that most of the students from my classes will be there. It should be a packed house for the pre-opening night of the club."

"Leave it to me. I got the word out." Yabuki nodded.

"Please call them and tell them to make sure that they dress nice and act mature since there will be a lot of college girls there." Imani continued.

Yabuki nodded. "You know. You are pretty cool to be doing all of this for Tsuchi and Odagiri. May I ask what happened between you, Tsuchi, and Odagiri that caused him to get mad at you two?"

"I'd rather not talk about it except to say this. He misunderstood what he saw and didn't give me a chance to explain." Imani was purposely cryptic.

"What did he see?" Yabuki was curious.

Imani sighed. "Yabuki, I'm too tired to get into it right now. Why don't you ask them, and tell them I said that it was okay to tell you about it. Now, you may leave if you wish."

"No, I will stay and help you. It gives me a chance to get to know you better." Yabuki was feeling chivalrous.

He helped her return all of the stuff into the main house and sweep and mop the game room. While they worked Yabuki asked her questions, and she answered in her usual cryptic way. Then she asked him about his plans for the future. When the game room was clean and clear she told Yabuki to go to bed and rest.

When she was sure that Yabuki had left, Imani called out. "You can come out now. I know you have been there waiting for a while."

Odagiri came out of the shadows.

"What did you want with Yabuki? I know it really wasn't to help you out with cleaning up, or he would still be here."

Imani arched an eyebrow and eyed Odagiri. "What did you want to talk to me about? I know that it isn't to ask me about Yabuki."

"No, I just wanted to say thank you for the gifts, the motorcycle and the stuff you sent to my house. Those were awesome." Odagiri had a large grin.

"So you liked everything?" Imani was now smiling.

"Of course."

"Good, I hoped you would. You're welcome. It is the least that I could do for you after what you did for me. Anyway, Tsuchi already knows about it. So you don't have to be so secretive." Imani informed him.

Odagiri looked relieved. "But do the others know?"

Imani frowned slightly. "Of course not."

"Here let me help you." Odagiri moved to get the rest of the stuff in her hands.

"You know. You don't have to do anything else for me, but I do appreciate the help." Imani replied but let him take the items from her hand.

At first, they were serious as they were washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. However, Odagiri accidentally splashed Imani, getting water on her face. Her eyes and mouth opened wide. "You did that on purpose."

Odagiri crossed his hand in front of him. "No, I didn't mean it. Really, it was an accident. I'm sorry." He took a dish towel and wiped off her face.

Imani grabbed the towel from his hands, looking at him skeptically and completed toweling off her face. "Okay, fine. I'll let it go this time." A few minutes later, Imani had too much soap on her hands and a spoon slipped from her hands making a big splash into the water, wetting Odagiri's shirt in the front. Imani covered her mouth and looked at Odagiri. She shook her head. "Odagiri, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. It slipped. I swear." She handed him the dish towel.

"Oh really? You didn't mean to do that, huh? Just like I don't mean to do this." Odagiri took a cup, scooped up some water and poured it down Imani's back.

Imani arched her back and gasped. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that." She grabbed the sprayer from the sink and sprayed his face and hair and then put it back on the sink. Odagiri turned to look at her. He was soaking wet, dripping water, and just blinked. Imani covered her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. Then she took a dish towel and threw it at him.

Odagiri wiped his face. He nodded and flashed her a smile. "You know you're in trouble right?" They both eyed the sprayer and then each other. They moved at the same time. Because Odagiri had a longer reach, he arrived first. Imani was quicker and grabbed it a millisecond after he did. He turned it on and sprayed her. She grabbed the handle and twisted in his direction to spray him. They were laughing and screaming as they fought over the sprayer and continued to go back and forth immersing themselves and the kitchen in water.

Because of the shrieks and yells, the remainder of the people in the house came running to the kitchen terrified of what they may find, only to find the two of them soaking wet and laughing and playing in the water. Everyone was relieved and amused to find the two okay with the exception of Tsuchi. He was biting his jaw, seething, since he had been waiting for Imani to come upstairs to talk to her after he had taken his shower.

Imani and Odagiri noticed everyone and stopped and turned sheepishly toward the others. "Oops, sorry. We didn't mean to startle anyone. We were just cleaning up." She apologized.

Her father was the first to respond looking at the state of the kitchen. "I see. Usually you don't have to wet the entire kitchen from the floor to the ceiling to get the kitchen clean. Now, do I need to supervise you two or have a chaperone present?"

Imani looked down, trying to look humble and apologetic and trying not to laugh. She shook her head. "No sir."

"Do I need to separate you two?" Her father asked again.

Imani looked at Odagiri and put her head back down trying not to laugh. "No sir. We'll have this kitchen cleaned up in no time. It will be sparkling. Besides, most of you have already bathed. So, please go to bed, and we won't disturb you again." Imani looked up then.

"Okay, you promised. I'll go to bed first, then." Her father turned to leave also trying not to laugh.

Yankumi laughed. "You should make the boys clean up."

Tsuchi moved toward them. "I'll certainly stay and help."

"No," Imani was adamant. "You have already bathed. So go to bed. We were almost finished. It will take us no time at all."

Yabuki chimed in as the others left. "I haven't yet. So I will stay and help." Imani nodded. When Imani, Odagiri, and Yabuki were left alone, Imani and Odagiri looked at each other and burst out laughing. Yabuki stared back and forth between the two of them, shaking his head with his eyebrows raised.

"Why do we usually end up in a water or ice fight with each other?" Imani asked when she finally stopped laughing.

Odagiri shook his head. "I don't know."

"Oh, that reminds me." Imani left and returned shortly with a brown envelope. "The last letter." She handed it to Odagiri.

Odagiri eyed it and then opened it. He took it out and read it. Although the picture of him with a red X crossing him out was disturbing, he took particular interest in the picture of her in the see-through dress. Yabuki went over to look at it, but Odagiri quickly returned it and the pictures to the envelope. "Hey, can I keep this as a reminder?"

Imani cocked her head to the side and folded her arms across her chest. "As a reminder of _what_?"

He shrugged. "As a reminder of how I risked my life to save my friends.

Imani softened a bit but maintained a serious tone. "Is that all?"

"Should there be anything else?" He looked at Imani. She looked back at him.

Yabuki stared back and forth between the both of them. "What is with you two?"

They scowled at him and said together. "Nothing." They looked at each other, and then looked away, and finally burst into laughter.

Once Imani had again regained her composure, she told him. "Seriously though, you can't keep it since it is evidence for the trial."

He frowned. "Then why do you still have it?"

"Because my dad is handling the case." Imani had a tone as if to say it is obvious.

Odagiri nodded in acknowledgement. As he handed her the letter, Yabuki quickly lunged for it and opened and read it. First, he looked at the pictures. "Oh ho, what do we have here?" He smiled when he saw the wet dress and looked up at Imani and whistled his approval. When he saw the kiss, he looked up at the two of them with eyebrows arched. Finally, he looked at the picture with Odagiri crossed out and scowled. Then he read the letter and crushed it when he finished reading it. His eyes narrowed. "Now you have to tell me what the hell is going on. What is the meaning of this?"

Imani held out her hand for Yabuki to return the letter, which he did. "Okay, but you can't let anyone else know." She looked at Odagiri, and he nodded. "I was being stalked by one of my students. He was sending me letters like these. So in order to catch him, Odagiri and I went on two pretend dates. Those are pictures from the first date. So we caught him and put him in jail, but he escaped. He was the guy who was with Kudou and his gang at the warehouse."

Yabuki reflected on the incident earlier that week and nodded. "That explains a lot. Does Tsuchi know about all this?"

Imani answered. "He knows about the stalker, and he has seen most of the letters, but not that one. So please don't mention it to him until I have had a chance to discuss it with him."

Yabuki nodded. Then he thought. "Oh, so that is why Tsuchi was so ticked off at you and Odagiri that time because he thought the dates were real." They nodded. "But why did he forgive Odagiri and stay pissed so long at you?"

Imani sighed. "Because that happened right after he confessed to me and I rejected him. I told him that I had no intention of starting a long-term relationship with anyone, and then I went on two dates with Ryo. Even though I had rejected Tsuchi earlier, I still wanted to remain close friends with Tsuchi, but my stalker said that he would hurt Tsuchi and his family if I didn't dump Tsuchi."

"I see. Why didn't you tell Yankumi? She could have handled it."

"We did. That's where we were coming from in those pictures. Odagiri even told him that and so did Yankumi." Imani explained.

"If that was the case, why was he still angry after that?" Yabuki was confused.

Imani looked at Yabuki and looked away. "It was because of where we went on the second date."

"Well, where could you have gone that was so bad? It's not like you went to a love motel or anything." Yabuki guessed correctly. Imani and Odagiri looked at each other and then looked away. "You didn't?" Imani and Odagiri kept looking away and didn't respond. "You did?" Imani slightly nodded. "No way. Okay, I need details."

Imani rolled her eyes at Yabuki and sighed. "Nothing happened, but Tsuchi saw us headed for the motel, and we had to be convincing that we wanted to be there."

Yabuki nodded again in understanding. "I would have been mad enough to kill."

"That's how we were hoping the stalker would feel which he did. Yankumi's family helped capture him at the love motel." Imani finished.

"Oh, you mean her clan?" Yabuki asked.

Imani looked at Odagiri and pointed to Yabuki. "He knows?" Odagiri nodded. "What about the other two?"

"Baka. Remember we met you the first time at Yankumi's place when Ryo was there?" Yabuki poked Imani on the forehead.

Imani smacked her forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Where is my head? So much has happened since then. Anyway, let's finish the kitchen and go to bed."

In 20 minutes they had finished the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything before I go to bed?" Imani asked.

Yabuki opened his mouth, but Odagiri elbowed him and said. "No thanks, we're good."

Imani got up and hugged and kissed the two boys on the cheek. "Well, I'm off to bed. Thanks for your help. Good night. Don't stay up any later." She headed upstairs.

Yabuki looked at Odagiri. "Why did you do that? You don't know what I was going to ask for."

"You were going to ask for more details on the dates." Odagiri answered.

"No I wasn't. I was going to ask for a cup of tea." Yabuki looked innocent.

"Sure you were." Odagiri eyed Yabuki skeptically.

"Okay, you're right. So can you give me the details?" Yabuki asked hopefully.

Odagiri considered it for a moment and then shook his head. "Now is not the time or the place."

"Understood." Yabuki nodded, and he and Odagiri continued talking for a while.

* * *

**(A/N):** Okay, I am sorry I have been so slow to update, but I have been busy. Also, I had trouble figuring out where and how to stop each section. I didn't want to break up a day into several chapters, but I have no choice considering how long each chapter has become. Had I not broken up the chapter, it would be more than 40 pages. Instead, I broke it up into three chapters. Anyway, the next chapter will be fairly short, I think. After that, it will be a long chapter and it will be fairly tense. 

Next Chapter **Preview**: _Imani shook her head. "There's nothing left to say, Tsuchi. I don't have anything more to say to you, and I don't want to speak to you right now. Good night." _


	25. Chapter 24: Midnight Rendezvous

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from Gokusen drama or manga, but this story is mine.

**RECAP**: Tsuchi had a heart-to-heart discussion with Imani's father and told him his intentions with Imani. Imani insisted that she and Tsuchi remain strictly friends although they obviously like each other. All the guys came to Imani's house and had a good time. Yabuki found out about one of the letters, and Odagiri and Imani explained what happened and the dates leaving out the details. Yankumi and all five guys are spending the night.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Midnight Rendezvous**

Imani had reached upstairs when she saw a shadow. She was instantly on alert and turned to greet the shadow to find Tsuchi waiting up for her. She relaxed. "Hey, you waited up for me. Good, I was hoping to get to say goodnight to you before you went to bed."

"Yeah, well I wanted to say a few things to you before you went to bed." Tsuchi responded in an irritated tone.

Imani smiled and encircled his neck with her arms and kissed his cheek. "Really, and what is that?"

"What's all that with Odagiri and Yabuki?" Tsuchi had an accusing tone.

Imani's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean what's all that with Odagiri and Yabuki?"

"I mean what is it that they can't tell me or I haven't seen?" Tsuchi asked.

Imani released Tsuchi and looked at him incredulously. "You heard that? Were you spying on me?"

Tsuchi crossed his hands in front of his face. "No, no. I just overheard that part, and I came back upstairs to wait and ask you about it."

Imani responded with a snide tone. "Okay, if you must know, we were talking about the last letter that Ren sent, where he listened in on my conversations and questioned my relationships kind of like how you are doing now." She glared at him and turned to leave.

"Imani." Tsuchi grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "You know me better than that. It's not the same thing."

"Isn't it?" Imani folded her arms across her chest.

"No, it's just that you and Odagiri have shared a life and death experience, and you two seem closer now than you and I are. You feel comfortable sharing everything with him." Tsuchi looked frustrated.

"Tsuchi, do we have to go through this again? Yes, Odagiri and I have shared a very memorable, dangerous experience, but remember what you and I have shared? You've seen me almost completely naked and shared my bed." Imani sighed. "And you're the only one who could comfort me through my nightmares. Not even my father could do that. So, do you have to share a life-and-death experience with me for us to be closer? Must you compare our relationship with Odagiri's and mine?" Imani seemed hurt.

Tsuchi ran his hands through his hair. "That's not what I meant at all. But look at the two of you. While ago you were laughing and playing together like like …"

"Stop right there Tsuchi. Would you have a problem if that had been me and Yabuki or Hyuga? Is the problem that it was with Odagiri? Or is the problem is that someone besides you were playing with me? Would you have cared if it was two of the guys playing around?" Tsuchi looked away. "That's what I thought. I take it back. You're acting like a jealous, possessive boyfriend right now, and that's another reason why I want to keep our relationship as just friends. I don't need that because first of all, I am not an object to be possessed. And second of all, it shows that you don't trust me, or you don't trust anyone to be around me. So you see why I don't want a long-distance relationship? How is either of us going to be able to focus on our work if you're worried what my relationship is with every guy, and I'm worried if something I am doing is going to make you jealous?"

"Imani, I'm sorry. I do trust you." Tsuchi pleaded, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, you don't." Imani was getting angry and knocked his hands away.

"Imani, I do trust you. I just … I … I don't know what else to say. I don't know what you want me to say."

Imani shook her head. "There's nothing left to say, Tsuchi. I don't have anything more to say to you, and I don't want to speak to you right now. Good night." Imani stomped off to her room and slammed her door.

Tsuchi sighed and put his head down.

"Smooth move, Romeo," came a voice from behind Tsuchi. He turned around to see both Odagiri and Yabuki glaring at him.

Odagiri shook his head. "You should have known better. You know her better than any of us do. You should have known better than to do that and say that to her. I can't believe you. Hasn't she been through enough already?"

Tsuchi hit his forehead with his hand. "I know, but I react badly or overreact when it comes to her. I can't think straight. I should go talk to her." He headed toward Imani's room.

Odagiri stepped in front of Tsuchi, stopping him and shook his head. "No, I'll talk to her. You go to bed. You need to clear your head. Go get a good night's rest and get yourself together." Tsuchi nodded, and Yabuki escorted him to his room while Odagiri lightly knocked on Imani's door. "Imani, it's Odagiri. Can I come in and talk to you?" He waited.

Imani came to the door in a robe, slippers, and a towel draped across her arm. "I was just about to have my bath. So whatever you want, make it quick." She turned to leave toward the bathroom, and he followed her.

He looked around her room since it was the first time he had ever been in it. He noted Yankumi sleeping peacefully on the bed. Imani sat down in a chair in the bathroom and motioned for Odagiri to do the same. She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm listening."

"You know how he feels about you." Odagiri began as Imani nodded. "You know this is all new to him. I've known him for several years, and he has never been this serious before about a girl."

"You know this is new to me too." Imani countered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, think about how anxious he must feel. So you have to forgive him." Odagiri stood up for his friend.

"That's no excuse. A week ago, he wouldn't even speak to me, and now he's behaving like some jealous, possessive boyfriend. I don't need that in my life. That is the way Ren behaved on a more psycho level, of course. And that's why Tsuchi and I can only be friends. Besides, we need to go back to being friends first before we can move forward to anything else." Imani argued.

Odagiri shook his head. "I don't understand you. You know you like him. Why won't you give him a chance, give the both of you a chance?"

Imani shook her head. "I can't."

"You mean you won't." Odagiri countered.

"Look, all his actions tell me that he doesn't trust me. Besides, liking me is life-threatening. I can't allow anyone else to get hurt, and I can't function if I know that my boyfriend doesn't trust me and questions my every action and relationship." Imani exhaled frustrated.

"Those aren't good enough reasons. That sounds like fear talking. Give yourselves a chance at least." Odagiri pleaded with Imani.

"I agree." Odagiri looked up shocked to find Yankumi had joined them. "If you learned anything from your experience, if any of us learned anything from all of your experiences, we have learned that you can't go it alone, and that you have to cherish the relationships that you have while you have them. Remember, we both learned at a young age that we can never be sure how long we have with our loved ones. I learned that when I lost my parents and you. Tsuchi also has learned this lesson."

Imani nodded and put her head down. Odagiri looked back and forth, confused, between Imani and Yankumi. "You're right, Miko. I'll consider it."

"You better. Don't make my precious student unhappy." Yankumi smiled at Imani, who returned the smile. Then Imani jumped up remembering her bath and shut it off.

"Okay guys, out. Thanks for the support. Now I need to take my bath and get ready for tomorrow. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Odagiri's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Yankumi was about to nervously cover over Imani's statement when Imani smoothly stepped in. "You'll find out tomorrow. Now, thanks for your help with the kitchen. Oh by the way, I'm not angry with him. I understood his emotions. I've already forgiven him, but I want him to worry about it. So don't tell him yet. Good night." She kissed him on the forehead.

He and Yankumi left her as she closed the bathroom door. Odagiri noted that Yankumi was wearing soft pink silk pajamas, which really suited her. _She looks cute_. Odagiri suppressed the urge to tell her. He closed the door behind him, smiling. Tsuchi was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Tsuchi asked.

Odagiri shrugged nonchalantly. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Can we talk?" Tsuchi asked Odagiri.

Odagiri looked skeptical. "If it's about what happened on the dates or the last two letters, then no. You will have to hear it from Imani."

"No, it's about something else." Odagiri looked puzzled but followed him to his room, where they talked and reached an agreement.

**

* * *

The Next Morning**

Although Imani was one of the last ones to go to bed, she was one of the first ones to rise. She had a lot to do that day and woke up refreshed and charged to fix breakfast. Her father was the next to get up. He poured a cup of coffee from the pot Imani had just freshly brewed and grabbed the newspaper. He eyed her as she was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. "Change," was the only thing he said to her.

"That's it? No good morning, Princess. No kiss on the forehead, no kind of greeting, just change?" Imani pouted.

Her father smirked. He came over to hug her and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, Princess. Now go change. There are five teenage boys with raging hormones around. Your robe is too short, and your night gown is see-through."

Imani rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Uh, Daddy," she whined. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh, fine. I'll go change."

While Imani and her father had been arguing, Hyuga had woken up and come to the kitchen. He took one look at Imani's outfit and ran to get the others. By the time Imani had walked up the stairs all five boys were there waiting, smiling. "Good morning, Imani." The all said in unison.

Imani rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You're no help." She quickly changed into sweat pants and jersey top. She completed fixing breakfast and called everyone down to eat. She bowed before them. "I apologize. I am still learning to cook Japanese food. So, I made a full, traditional American breakfast." She moved from in front of the table, and they stared at the food. Yankumi came sleepily downstairs at that moment and rushed in front of the guys to be the first one to begin eating. There was nothing left when everyone had finished eating, and they were all full. Imani cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and then ran upstairs to get ready, as did Yankumi.

Imani made an announcement right before leaving. "Please feel free to make yourselves at home. If you need anything, just ask the caretakers of the house. They will be here to provide you with whatever you need. I will be out all day running errands. Let the maid know if you would prefer to order food or for her to make lunch. Please don't disturb my father unless he doesn't mind, and call me if you need anything." Imani was getting ready to walk out the door followed by Yankumi when she remembered something. "Oh yes, don't tear up my house." She looked serious at first and then laughed.

They all laughed, too, except Tsuchi. He was worried that Imani was making excuses to avoid him. He ran up to her. "Do you need some help or company?"

Imani shook her head and smiled at him. "No, Yankumi and I are going to do some girl things together. Don't worry yourself. Relax and have fun." She rubbed his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was beside herself at what to do with Tsuchi. Imani and Yankumi left to pick up Mariko and then to get the club prepared.

Fortunately, Imani was so busy with the club preparations that she didn't have time to think about what to do with Tsuchi.

* * *

Unfortunately Tsuchi had all day to think about what to do about Imani. He only half-heartedly participated in playing games. Half the time he sat by himself to reflect. Odagiri joined him on the couch as Tsuchi absently flipped through the channels on the TV. Tsuchi looked at him. "Do you think she's still angry with me?" Tsuchi asked. 

"No, you know that she is not the type of person to hold a grudge. Besides, she likes you too much to let this come between you two." Odagiri reassured him.

"You two seem to be awfully close, and you seem to know her well enough now." Tsuchi was suspicious.

Odagiri sighed. "I thought we had this discussion last night." Tsuchi nodded. "Did I ever tell you what happened the day that I came to confront her about dumping you?" Tsuchi shook his head. Odagiri recounted it, leaving out some of the details. "So you see at all costs, she will protect you even if it means pushing you away or making you hate her or being alone and facing everything by herself. She likes you that much. So give her some space, already. Look how long it took you two to get back together. You don't want to blow it by coming on too strong. The more you push, the more she will retreat."

Tsuchi looked up at Odagiri. "You don't have to tell me that."

Odagiri got up to leave. "Yeah, but it's something you need to remember."

* * *

Yankumi and Imani were having a similar conversation on the way back to the house. "So, what are you going to do about Tsuchi?" Yankumi asked Imani curious. 

Imani shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Do you like him?" Yankumi searched Imani's face.

"Yes, I do." Imani nodded.

"No, I mean do you like him, like him?" Yankumi asked again.

"Miko." Imani whined. "Yes, I like him, like him, and I knew what you meant."

"So then, what's the problem?" Yankumi looked confused.

"Well, less than a week ago he wasn't even speaking to me, and now he wants to be my boyfriend. This is moving too fast for me. We need to get back to where we were before and then we can move further. Besides, it is obvious that we have some trust issues that need to be resolved. How can we be boyfriend and girlfriend if he doesn't trust me?"

"Do you want to move further?" Yankumi asked the obvious.

Imani sighed. "I don't know. After what happened with Odagiri, I'm half tempted not to have any contact with either of them again."

Yankumi gasped. "You can't do that. That would hurt them both more than anything that has happened so far. Since Odagiri risked his life for you, you are responsible for him. You owe him."

Imani nodded. "I know, but if we hadn't found a double for Odagiri, he would have been millimeters away from losing his life. I can't allow that to happen again. I won't allow it. I wouldn't be able to take it."

Yankumi nodded. "I understand, but he chose to do that. You know my kumi would give their lives for me any second of any day, and I would do the same for them. Wouldn't you do the same for Tsuchi or Odagiri?" Imani nodded. "Didn't you already do the same for me when you were barely more than a toddler?" Yankumi's eyes turned watery. "How would you feel if they wouldn't let you and cut off all contact with you just because things got dangerous? How did you feel when Odagiri didn't contact you to tell you the trouble he was in with his father?"

Imani put her head down and sighed. "I know, but there are times when you won't allow them to help you either. I'm sure. Anyway, I just like him too much to see anything happen to him. "

Yankumi snorted. "Whether it's because of you or not, things happen to the two of them all the time. Look at how much trouble they got into because of the goukon, and that had nothing to do with you."

"True." Imani laughed.

"And look at what happened with Kuduo. That had nothing to do with you either, even though you ended up involved. That had more to do with us than with you, and none of us ever thought for a second of staying away from you to keep you out of harm's way." Yankumi was preaching now.

"So, what you are saying is that I love you guys more than you love me?" Imani joked.

"No, that's not what I am saying at all. I'm saying that the only thing that should stop you is if you two don't share the same feelings or if there is someone else's feelings to consider. Is there someone else in the picture? Is that the real reason?" Yankumi looked concerned.

"No, that's not it at all." Imani was frustrated.

"Because you and Odagiri do make a cute couple." Yankumi grinned goofily.

Imani scowled. "Shut up. No we don't. Odagiri and I are just friends. He is more like a brother to me or a trusted friend."

"That's not what it looked like on the dates to me." Yankumi sounded unconvinced.

"We were just acting. We're cool. We know what's what. Besides, he has a crush on someone else." Imani teased.

"Really, who is it?" Yankumi was excited.

"I'm not telling." Imani teased. "It's not my place to say anyway, but it's not me."

"Oooh, I wonder who it is." Yankumi was frowning trying to think.

"Don't worry about it. What about you? Since Kujo sensei left, is there anyone in your past or present that interests you?"

Yankumi thought for a while as two faces sprang to mind, both inappropriate since one was a cop and the other was a former student. She shook her head, erasing the images. "Anyway, if you insist on only being friends, then don't do anything to encourage him to think otherwise."

Imani nodded. Then she looked up. "Oh, we're home."

They went inside and weren't surprised to find the guys in the game room. Tsuchi looked up. "Imani, you're back." He went to hug her. She returned his hug. He spoke quietly. "Can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

She shook her head. "We don't have the time to talk. We have to get dressed and go to the club."

Tsuchi frowned puzzled. "The club?"

"Someone I know very well opened a club and is hosting a private party to get more people interested in it and to congratulate some friends. We're all invited." Then Imani spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Guys, it is time for us to get dressed and get ready to go."

Odagiri was confused, while the others all nodded. "Huh?"

"We didn't bring club clothes with us." Take spoke.

"You don't have to worry about that." Tsuchi spoke up.

"Yeah as we speak I bet there is someone laying out our clothes right now." Odagiri chimed in. As if on cue, the maid and butler walked in with five garment bags and handed them to the guys.

Yabuki looked at the bag. "How do we know these will fit?"

Hyuga also spoke. "Yeah, and how do we know they will be our style?"

Imani placed her hands on her hips. "Just go get ready. I guarantee you, you will like the clothes that I chose, and you will have an unforgettable night tonight."

* * *

(A/N): Yes, I know. It is taken Imani and Tsuchi forever to work through their feelings. Unfortunately, there are a whole lot of other things they will have to go through before they can resolve their issues. Did you notice a slight Shinkumi moment? Well, I'll hint at it again later. 

Next Chapter **PREVIEW**: _So it was arrogance, ignorance, and foolishness that would coalesce in one night and at one location, Club XLR8, and all plans culminate into one tragic occurrence. _


	26. Chapter 25: The Club

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gokusen or its characters.

**RECAP**: Tsuchi overhead Yabuki, Odagiri, and Imani's conversation and questioned Imani later. She was ticked and told him they definitely were going to remain just friends. Odagiri and Yankumi tried to convince Imani to go with her feelings. Imani disagreed. Imani and Yankumi spent all day preparing the club for the surprise party.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Club**

The plan was simple. It was actually brilliant in its simplicity even though it was a modernized version of Ren's father's failed plan from years ago (which might have succeeded had it not been for Ren's mother's betrayal.) Although the plan required tenacity, patience, and a great deal of coordination, Junpei was certain that it was fool-proof and could be executed successfully even without Ren's help, especially since he had made his own modifications to it.

The thing about fool-proof plans is that they are designed so that even a fool can pull it off successfully if they follow it to the letter. The problem with fool-proof plans is that it is usually not the fool that causes it to fail. Rather it is the smart, arrogant, cocky person that ignorantly acts foolishly that usually causes the plan to fail. And so it proved to be with this plan. Junpei's ignorance would be the plan's ultimate undoing.

And Junpei was ignorant of many facts, like the fact that the plan had been enacted before and was unaware that the yakuza knew the details of the plan thanks to Ren who had fully disclosed it to them (with the exception of the date since even he didn't know that). Junpei also was ignorant of the fact that the yakuza had long memories and remembered and recognized the plan because they were suspicious and superstitious by nature and didn't believe in coincidences. And that was why Ren was positive that the plan would not succeed unless he was there to modify it.

Junpei was not the only one ignorant, though. Both Ren and the yakuza were also ignorant of some facts that would give Junpei a strategic advantage implementing the plan successfully. They were ignorant of the fact that Junpei was a pyrotechnics expert, having worked as the fireworks display technician in an amusement park until he was fired for injuring some of the young guests due to using too strong a charge, carelessness, and bad timing. From there, he went into setting demolitions for construction sites. Thus instead of starting the fires themselves or hiring other people to set fires at 20 different establishments simultaneously, Junpei had set charges that were on a timer and could be detonated remotely through the touch of a button.

They were also ignorant of the fact that there were actually 25 members in the Black Cross group including three elite members who only Junpei knew about and who worked at a certain nightclub which would be opening the following week but was hosting a private party that very night. Finally, and most importantly, Ren and the yakuza were ignorant of the fact that Junpei had also developed an unhealthy obsession for a certain gaijin professor who was throwing a surprise graduation party at the very same night club that would server as the rendezvous location for the Black Cross members. So it was arrogance, ignorance, and foolishness that would coalesce in one night and at one location, Club XLR8, and all plans culminate into one tragic occurrence.

* * *

**At The House**

Hyuga was the first one to be dressed and ready downstairs. He was wearing an expresso brown suit and a mustard yellow silk shirt. Take was the next to come downstairs in a white suit and a jade green silk shirt. They looked at each other.

"Woah! Man you look sharp." Take told Hyuga

"What about you? Maki chan will have to fight off all the other ladies in the club for you." They were laughing, joking, and complimenting each other.

"I don't think so because all of the ladies will be too busy looking at me." Yabuki came trotting down the stairs, stopped at the bottom to pose, and then did a 360 spin. He was wearing a shimmery gray suit with a pale purple silk shirt.

"Ohhhhh." Take and Hyuga exclaimed together, walking around Yabuki to check out his outfit.

"You might even have to watch out for Maki chan because I'm so smooth I'll have all of the ladies." Yabuki bragged.

"Don't be too sure about that." Odagiri came sliding down the wooden banister in a red suit, a red vest, a black silk shirt and tie and jumped off at the end and straightened his tie. He had his red jacket folded over his arm.

"Ha ha!" Take laughed. "He even had a smoother entrance than yours Yabuki." They all checked out each other's clothes and approved.

Yabuki put his arms around the guys' shoulders and gathered them together. "Yep, we are definitely going to be the finest guys there and have all of the ladies staring at us."

"That's okay." Tsuchi commented. I only want to have one lady's attention tonight." He was wearing a black vest and pants with a silver shirt and tie. He posed at the top of the stairs as he flung his jacket over his shoulder and smiled and then continued downstairs.

They whistled at him. "Looking smooth, my man." Hyuga commented.

"Imani will definitely be staring at you tonight." Take patted him on the chest.

Yabuki looked around. "Speaking of which, where are the two ladies we are supposed to be escorting tonight? I don't want to keep all of the other ladies at the club waiting."

"You know it always takes females a long time to get dressed." Hyuga smirked.

"Yeah and Yankumi needs more time than most to be considered female." Yabuki laughed.

"As long as she is not wearing a jersey and trainers, she should be fine." Take joined in.

"Hey, how much do you want to bet that she will still be wearing the glasses and two ponytails?" Hyuga asked.

"You guys," they looked up to find Yankumi growling at them. They all did a double take because she was wearing a white pant suit with a pink silk shirt underneath. It had a feminine cut to accentuate curves, and she was wearing matching pink low-heeled sandals. She had on a slight tinge of make-up and her lips were glossed in a pale pink shade. As Hyuga predicted Yankumi was wearing her glasses and two ponytails. However, her two ponytails were braided and woven together in the back of her head and pinned together forming a cradle in the back of her head.

"Yankumi!" They all shouted and stared at her. "So you are female?" Take commented.

Odagiri scowled. "Shut up! She looks fine." They all turned away from Yankumi to stare at Odagiri questioningly. Yankumi smiled at Odagiri.

Yabuki looked at his watch. "I wonder how long we have to wait for the princess to get dressed. I don't want to keep all of the other ladies at the club waiting."

Odagiri smirked. "Trust me. It will be worth the wait." He said in a low tone. They turned to look at him surprised that he had complimented both teachers.

"I apologize if I made you wait, but it took forever to find something for a certain person that she would agree to wear." Imani looked over at Yankumi who was blushing and looking sheepish. No one noticed Yankumi's blush because they were too busy staring open-mouthed at Imani in her halter v-neck line black cocktail dress with a hemline that ended just above the knees. She accented her dress with a silver necklace that had a square dangling at the end with an onyx stone in the center and onyx dangling earrings. She also had on high-heeled black pumps, and her long jet-black wavy hair was twisted and clipped in the back of her head with tendrils of wavy hair hanging around the back and side of her face. Her father escorted her down the stairs and was wearing a simple navy blue suit with a charcoal gray turtleneck.

Odagiri was smiling and he said in a low tone. "Worth the wait?"

They all looked at him and nodded vigorously.

"I trust that you guys like your clothes and can fit them?" Imani asked.

"Yes." They all said simultaneously and nodded vigorously.

"Well now that the gang is all here, shall we go?" Imani asked. Her father released her arm as they reached the bottom of the stair case and Odagiri and Tsuchi took either side of her arms while Yabuki and Imani's father took Yankumi's arm.

* * *

**On a Roof Top in Tenkai territory**

"Sejj, this is Junpei. Please repeat the plan for me."

"Okay. I'm going to wait on a rooftop a block away from where I work. Then when I hear a blast and see smoke rising from place, I need to beat it over to the club as quickly as I can." Sejj recited.

"Good, are you on the roof top a block away from your job?" Junpei asked.

"Yes." Sejj replied.

"Do you have your escape route to get to the club?" Junpei questioned the young man.

"Yes." Sejj replied frustrated.

"Do you have clothes appropriate to wear to a club?" Junpei asked knowing the answer to the question already.

"Ye … uh we need clothes to wear to a club?" Sejj cringed and hit his head with his hand.

"Yes, we are going to a club to blend in remember? What are you wearing right now?" Junpei sighed.

"Uhm, jeans and a t-shirt." Sejj looked down.

"Fine, I'll get someone to lend you their shirt at least when we get to the club." Junpei looked annoyed.

"But won't they need their shirt to blend in, too?" Sejj asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just follow the plan!" Junpei yelled and hung up.

"Alright! Alright! Uhm, hello? Hello?" Sejj shrugged, hung up and continued looking through the binoculars at the yakuza establishment that he hoped to soon be taking over.

"Are you going to call the others?" Hiro asked Junpei.

"Nope, I don't need to. Sejj is the weak link. I'm sure everyone else is on top of things." Hiro nodded in agreement.

* * *

**At Tenkai's Office**

"Boss, we think it's going down tonight." A man wearing a flashy white suit, a light blue t-shirt and had a long black ponytail down his back with graying temples.

The old man with the dark glasses was sitting behind a huge desk and had turned toward the door when the man came into the office to report. "Continue, why do you say it's tonight?"

"Because 20 of the 24 we kept under surveillance are absent from their jobs tonight, and some items that prove our operation's existence is there?" The man with the ponytail replied.

"I thought we changed our protocols such that those items are stored remotely." Tenkai was thoughtful.

The man with the ponytail nodded. "That's why we thought it was odd and feel that it is tonight."

"Okay have the fire brigade on stand by and let the fires burn long enough and big enough for certain ones to see them, then move in on them."

"Okay, boss where do you want them at?

"All 24 places just to be sure." Tenkai replied.

"Understood boss." The man with the ponytail turned around to leave and then turned back. "Don't worry boss. We'll be ready for them, and they won't know what hit them." They smiled ignorant of what was about to unfold that night.

* * *

**In a store room of Club XLR8**

"Hey Minata, I guess this is both our first and last day on the job. Too bad, did you see all of the talent lined up out there? Man, I wish we wouldn't have promised Junpei to help sneak him and the rest of the Black Cross group members into the club." Ken said.

"We owe him since he took responsibility for that fireworks accident where that kid got burned when it was really all of our faults." Minata replied. "Besides, after tonight's operations go down, he promised us jobs. We may still get to work in a nightclub like this with him as the owner, which means that no matter what we do or don't do we won't be fired."

"That's right. So we may still get to work here." Ken smiled excitedly.

"Naugh, this isn't one of the places where Junpei is trying to take over. It belongs to some gaijin sensei." Nino inputted.

"So, why are we working here then?" Ken asked.

"Because Junpei has a thing for the gaijin sensei who owns it and the yakuza won't suspect that they will lay low at a club after everything happens." Nino continued.

"Why? With all the talent out there to choose from, why is he so fixated on that gaijin sensei?" Ken asked peeking out on to the dance floor.

"You k now it was never about looks alone with Junpei. He liked unique girls that were exciting and feisty. Besides I hear that she is hot from some of the guys that were hired before us." Nino explained.

"Well if that's her, I bow before Junpei." Ken was looking at the front door. The other two ran to look out and whistled.

"Wait, if that's her then she's the owner. Remember what they told us it means as soon as she steps through the door?" Minata asked.

"Oh, crap." They both responded, and all three boys ran to their stations.

Moments earlier Imani and the others had alighted from a Hummer limousine in front of the club. All the guys were looking around the club in amazement at the decorations, the décor and all the people at the club. Imani signaled the DJ as soon as they stepped into the club.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome, welcome, welcome to Club XLR8. The characters XLR8 in English sounds like a word that means to speed things up, and that is what the club is here for. We want to accelerate your fun. Club XLR8 does not have its official premiere night until next week, to which all of you are invited by the way, but the club's owner wanted to host a special preview party tonight to congratulate a few of her friends on their recent graduation. They don't know that this is a surprise party for them so let's put your hands together to welcome the owner and let her say a few words to congratulate her friends."

The spotlight shown on Imani as she smiled and waved to everyone who stared surprised. Imani strode up to the DJ's booth and took the microphone. "I'd like to say thank you all for coming and welcome to my students, my project team members, Tsuchiya san and her friends, Kurogin Gakuen's graduating 3D class, Maki chan and her friends and anyone else that I've missed. I'm very happy you could all make it to congratulate two of my very special friends." The spotlight shone on Tsuchi and Odagiri. For all of you who are graduating, congratulations. I don't want to say too much because I want everyone to have fun. So, there is plenty of food, fun, music and non-alcoholic drinks for everyone to enjoy themselves. So eat, drink, dance or whatever until your heart's content. Now, let's get this party started!" The DJ played a group dancing song and Imani ran over to Tsuchi and Odagiri and grabbed their arms to pull them to the dance floor. She looked at them smiling. "Surprised?" They nodded. "Pleasantly surprised?" She asked apprehensively. They nodded and bent down to kiss her on either cheek. "Yes."

* * *

**On a rooftop**

"Hiro, did everyone check in?" Junpei asked.

"Yes." Hiro nodded.

"Then let's get this party started." Junpei picked up a detonator and pushed a button. Immediately he heard a blast and saw white smoke billowing from the building a block away. Simultaneously, 19 other blasts occurred across that part of the city but far enough away for them not to be noticed at the other locations. They heard a commotion as people started to yell "fire." That was their cue to leave and make their way to Club XLR8.

* * *

**Tenkai HQ 20 minutes later**

"Sir, it's begun." The man with the ponytail reported.

"Is everything progressing as planned?" Tenkai asked.

"Not exactly. They used incendiary devices detonated remotely to start the fires instead of doing it personally as we suspected. So, we weren't able to capture them before they got away, but we managed to pick up their trail."

"Good, are the fires out?" Tenkai asked.

"Yes, we waited long enough for them to see the smoke before we put them out so that they would think they were successful."

"Good, is there warehouse covered?" Tenkai nodded.

"Yes, but they don't seem to be headed there. With the direction they are headed it seems that they are going to rendezvous at some night club opening near Keiko University."

Tenkai had just taken a sip of his tea when he spat it out, almost choking. "Keiko University, did you say?"

"Yes. Is it one of our clubs?" Tenkai was apprehensive.

"No, I believe it is Club XLR8."

"Are you sure it's that club?" Tenkai asked.

"Yes, that is the only place in that area where they could blend in and get lost."

Tenkai slammed his tea cup and plate down on the desk. "No! The Little Raven." Tenkai bellowed. "Get Kenazawa sensei on the phone right now and warn him to keep an eye on the Little Raven."

"Yes, boss." The man pulled out his cell phone and dialed right away.

* * *

**At the club**

The 21 men had come in the side and back entrances of the club and were milling around the exits. Imani had tried to get Tsuchi to dance with her after the initial song to no avail. He wanted to find some place to talk to her quietly alone, but everyone kept asking her to dance, and she felt obliged to comply as the hostess. After watching Imani and Odagiri dance to "Daite Senorita," Tsuchi decided that he would definitely dance the next dance with her. However, when the next song came on one of the club's employees interrupted her to tell her that there was an issue that required her attention in the back. Imani followed the one called Nino to the back.

"What's wrong?" Imani asked him.

He led her to her office. "Your security said that you needed to see this right away." He cued the video monitor to where there were 21 young men entering from the back and side entrances (members of the Black Cross Group.) Imani didn't know who they were, but she was sure that she hadn't invited them.

All of the staff were equipped with headsets to communicate easily, and Nino began talking into his. "I'm with the owner right now, can it wait? (pause) Okay, I'm on my way." He bowed and walked toward the door. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Please excuse me." Nino closed the door, locked it from the inside, and blocked it from the outside, unbeknownst to Imani. It was at that moment when the boy with the crooked nose, scar, and green-streaked hair stepped out of the shadows and stood right behind Imani. She felt his presence immediately and froze. He then lightly kissed the nape of her neck, and she shivered.

"Hello, sensei. Long time no see." The young man spoke first.

"Junpei, what do you want? What are you doing here?" Realization set in. "So those are your friends, I take it?" Imani didn't wait for him to respond. "So, what is this all about, anyway? Don't tell me it's about your brother Ren. If it is, you can forget it. He is in Hong Kong answering for crimes that he committed there. He's not coming back for a long time."

Junpei stroked her cheek with his index finger. "That little punk is no brother of mine. No, it's not about that. In fact, I should thank you for getting rid of him for me. That little prick thought he could just come in and take over as leader of the group after all my hard work just because he has skills, and he taught us a little something."

Imani quickly called to mind what Uncle Tenkai and Grandpa Kuroda had told her and realized that Ren and Junpei were members of the Black Cross Group and that Junpei must have been the leader of the group. _So, tonight is the night where he puts his plans into action in Uncle Tenkai's territory, but the Nekomata group was arrested earlier this week. So they couldn't play their role in Grandpa's territory, or was that their plan. Maybe Ren acted alone in that. This is just like Ren's father's original plan. If that is the case, then history is repeating itself._ She was apprehensive and had a foreboding about the situation. "So, you're here to thank me. Well, that's so nice of you, but you didn't have to come by. You could have called, wrote, texted, or emailed me. You're welcome." She gave him a quick hug and then moved away from him and headed quickly for the door to open it. "Well, thanks again for stopping by. If you will excuse me, I need to return to playing hostess and see to all my guests. You don't need me to see you out, do you?" She tried the knob, but it was locked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room, one of her security team came to Kenazawa sensei and handed him the phone. "Sir, it's Tenkai san on the phone for you. He says it's urgent." 

"Most honorable Uncle, it is my pleasure to hear from you again. To what do I owe this honor?" Kenazawa sensei answered the phone.

"It's about the Black Cross group."

"Ren's group?"

"Yes, their operation is in play tonight. They have already set the fires and now they are headed for their meeting place." Tenkai responded.

"Which is?" Kenazawa sensei had the same foreboding as his daughter.

"We think the club." Tenkai's voice was serious.

"Which club?" Kenazawa had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

Tenkai paused. "XLR8."

Kenazawa sensei motioned for the security team to bring up the security monitors. "But why?"

Tenkai recalled something that Ren had said when they interrogated him and made the connection. "The leader, he's after the Little Raven. That little insect stalker of hers kept insisting that we let him go so that he could protect her from the leader of the Black Cross group."

"He's after Imani. It's like déjà vu." Her father swallowed a big lump that had formed in his throat.

"Not exactly. This time the Little Raven is the initial target not the Oeda clan's Ojou. And this time, it's personal. It's not to keep us from stopping him. Don't worry. It won't be like last time. My men are already on their way over there and should have almost reached there by now."

"But if your men are here, then that means that … Thank you Uncle Tenkai. I'll report later."

"Locate the Empress pronto!" Imani's father ordered. They brought up numerous monitors and placed them on the main screen and scanned them one by one.

"There," one of the security guards pointed to the screen. "She is in her office."

Kenazawa sensei shook his head. "And she's not alone. Rewind all of the cameras near exits and find out when and how they got in here." They rewound the cameras to ten minutes earlier to see Junpei and all the other members of the Black Cross group enter with the help of some of the club employees. They also saw when one of the employees lured Imani into her office. "I see. They have help. Have all of security meet in the control room, now."

"What about the doors, sir?"

Kenazawa made a phone call. "It's covered." He said after hanging up.

* * *

**DANCE FLOOR**

Odagiri went over to Tsuchi. "Hey Tsuchi, have you had a chance to dance with Imani and work things out?"

Tsuchi sighed. "No, I was going to when someone from the club called her away on club business."

Odagiri frowned. "How long ago was that?"

Tsuchi looked at his watch. "About ten minutes."

"Don't you think that's been a long time? Why don't you go back and check on her? It will give you a chance to be alone together." Odagiri suggested.

Tsuchi nodded and headed toward the back. They saw a bunch of what looked like security guards headed toward the back. Odagiri looked at Tsuchi. "Something's up."

"You think so?" Tsuchi asked.

"I know so. That's Imani's security team. Let's go." Odagiri followed Tsuchi to the back.

* * *

**IN THE OFFICE**

Imani turned the knob, but it didn't open. Then she unlocked the door, but the door still wouldn't open. She looked back at Junpei. "Junpei, what's going on? Why is the door locked? What do you think you're doing?"

He smiled and advanced to where his body was right behind hers, touching her. "You're not going anywhere, at least not without me." He trailed his finger along her arm, and took her hand off the door knob, and led her away from the door. "You see tonight, I'm about to reap my just reward. After a year of planning and hard work, I'm about to see all my efforts and hard work pay off." He smiled at her.

Imani's thoughts were racing half between what to do and the other half trying to figure out what was going on and how it happened. _Inside job, but who? Nino, he must be involved. He was the person who had lured her to the office. But there had to be more than just that. There were at least 20 guys that snuck into the club. How do I alert Daddy?_ "Congratulations, that's great. I'm happy for you. Why don't we order a bottle of champagne to celebrate, or how about some sake? I'll just call the bar and have them send something back here for us." She picked up the phone. He took it from her, hung up the receiver, and laughed.

"Nice try, but we'll have plenty of time to celebrate later. Alone. Tonight." Junpei had a sinister tone.

"What do you want from me Junpei?" Imani took a bold, stern tone.

"As I was saying, I'm about to acquire quite a few businesses, and there is only one thing that will make my success sweeter." He got directly into Imani's face.

"And that is?" Imani asked knowing the answer already.

"You." Junpei captured her lips in a kiss.

Imani pushed him back and slapped him. "I don't think so. I'll never go anywhere with you or be yours. Didn't you learn anything from what happened with Ren?"

"Yes, I did. I learned to make sure to back up my threats with actions." Junpei pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Go ahead." He hung up and pointed to the monitor. Imani gasped as she saw the scene unfolding.

* * *

**DANCE FLOOR**

Tsuchi and Odagiri were headed to the back where the offices were when four tough-looking young men blocked their path. "Where do you two think you are going?" Hiro asked.

Tsuchi and Odagiri looked at each other and nodded. "That's none of your business." Tsuchi replied and tried to push pass them.

"It's our business if you want to live." He nodded a point behind him. A fifth and sixth tough-looking pair were behind them with knives drawn each a couple of inches away from their abdomens. They looked at each other worried.

* * *

**IN THE CONTROL ROOM**

"Reporting, sir." One of Imani's security team responded. "All present and accounted for."

"We have a situation. Some vermin have infested the club, and one of them is pestering the Empress. It seems that some of the club employees left out something to attract them. We need to be discreet and act quickly so as not to alert our guests and cause a panic." Kenazawa sensei briefed his security in code.

They all nodded and prepped their equipment. "Sir, what about the exits? We want to trap them and not let any escape, right?" One of the security team members asked.

"Yes, but our friends from the underground have those covered."

"Okay, move out. Whatever you do, make sure that the Empress or none of her guests get bit." They all nodded and left.

* * *

**THE OFFICE**

"So, you're going to come quietly with me if you don't want your friends or anyone else to get hurt." Junpei was still right in front of her.

Imani sighed and nodded. "You do realize that you will never get away with this right? So, why don't you just give up, and I'll ask them to go easy on you and your friends. Otherwise this ain't gone be pretty."

Junpei just smiled at her fighting spirit and motioned for her to go first. He grabbed a hold of her arm tightly to keep her from getting away and made two calls.

Outside of the office, Minata moved the items Nino had put in place to block the door. At the same time the six boys surrounding Tsuchi and Odagiri motioned for them to follow their lead.

* * *

**DANCE FLOOR**

Yankumi and the other three boys had noticed that Imani, Tsuchi, and Odagiri were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Yankumi, have you seen Tsuchi or Odagiri?" Yabuki asked.

Yankumi looked around. "No, and I don't see Imani either."

"You think the three of them are up to something?" Hyuga wriggled his eyebrows.

Yankumi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just what are you implying anyway about my little sister?"

Yabuki and Take got on either side of Yankumi trying to extricate Hyuga from her vice-like grip. "Nothing. Geez Yankumi calm down. I just don't think that it's coincidence that all three of them are gone. Maybe Imani wanted to surprise them with a cake or something privately? And since when did she become your little sister anyway?"

Yankumi loosened her grip and relaxed. "That makes sense." She looked around toward the back and then toward the exits and recognized one of Tenkai's men at the exit. Her eyes gaped. "Guys, let's go. There's trouble."

"Eh, Yankumi, wait up. How do you know?" Take asked and then excused himself from Maki chan and followed the two boys and the teacher.

* * *

**The Hall in front of the office**

Junpei had his arm around Imani's waist, holding her closely and had a knife in his hand, next to her ribs. They were walking towards the back exit. Imani was trying her best to distract Junpei enough to drop his guard and give her a chance to escape and help Tsuchi and Odagiri. "So, let me guess. You are trying to take over some of the yakuza businesses in this area. You know that you won't succeed. This isn't the first time this has happened, and it's never worked before."

"Yeah, well this time it will succeed. It has already succeeded. That little punk Ren came up with a decent plan that I made a few improvements on." Junpei was sure of himself.

"Oh, Ren made the plan. Well, is it the one where …?" Imani recounted the original plan that Ren's father had enacted.

Junpei looked taken aback. "That's close to it, but I made some modifications."

"Would you mind telling me what those are?" Imani asked

"Since we are going to be sharing everything from now on, I guess it couldn't hurt." Junpei bragged about his modifications.

"Oh, those were clever modifications, but you still won't get away with it."

"How did you know about the plan in the first place, and why won't I get away with it?" Junpei asked.

"Because Uncle Tenkai and Grandpa Kuroda have long memories and would not fall for the same thing twice. I told you that this has been tried before."

Junpei was starting to have doubts, but he dismissed them. "I see. That little punk Ren must have spilled his guts to the yakuza when he was caught at the love motel. That's how you know the plan. You tried to trick me into thinking that the plan has been tried before. Nice try, but it won't work."

"Well, Ren did spill his guts to the yakuza, but I'm serious about the plan. Ren's father was the first to try it years ago, and he failed."

Junpei's confidence was once again shaken momentarily, but he recovered. "Maybe so, but I modified it enough make it foolproof."

"That's true. Hopefully, Ren didn't catch on to your modifications and tell Uncle Tenkai about those as well. Also, did you know he sent threatening letters both to Uncle Tenkai and Grandpa Kuroda warning them that it was coming?" Imani kept on the same path seeing that she had successfully distracted Junpei before.

Something Imani said had struck him as odd, but he couldn't place it immediately while answering her questions. There it was again, but it had not registered with him yet. "I knew about the letters that he sent to you, but I didn't know he had sent some to both Uncle Tenkai and …" Bingo, there it was. "Did you say 'Uncle Tenkai' and 'Grandpa Kuroda'?" Junpei was definitely feeling uneasy now. "As in Kuroda from the Oeda clan?"

Imani smiled and nodded. _Got him_.

"What does a gaijin professor have to do with the heads of two Japanese yakuza clans?"

Imani shook her head now confident. "Oh dear, it seems that Ren has been constantly holding back on you." Imani smiled again.

Junpei was beginning to get nervous wondering what her relationship was with the yakuza clans and momentarily dropped his guard as they passed the entrance to the dance floor. It was long enough for Imani to secretly signal the DJ of the trouble. The DJ acknowledged the signal and enacted the plan.

"Okay boys and girls. It's slow dance time, and it's a Club XLR8 tradition that everyone must dance the first slow dance. So, girls grab the guy closest to your left, and men grab the girl closest to your right. I don't care if you don't know the person. You can get to know the person as you dance." The DJ put on the song "Kizuna," which was a cue for trouble and then flipped a switch under the turntables connected to a red flashing light in the control room to signal trouble. The security monitor alerted her father and his security team. The DJ's distraction kept the other 14 Black Cross members occupied on the dance floor dancing. The others were in the corridor ahead of Junpei waiting for his arrival with Imani.

All of them were close to the exit, when Imani's father and security approached them from behind with weapons drawn. Her father closed the door leading to the dance floor so no one could see the events unfolding.

"Get away from her and let her go or else." Her father demanded.

Junpei shook his head. He placed Imani in front of him and put the knife to her throat. "You guys back off and lower your weapons or I'll slice her throat."

Tsuchi and Odagiri had turned around to see what happened, and Tsuchi reacted first. "Imani!" He yelled and attempted to close in on Junpei. To blocked his path and put the knife next to Tsuchi's face. "One more step and you will be permanently scarred."

"Tsuchi no!" Imani cried out. "We got it covered."

Neither her father nor her security lowered their weapons. "Junpei, drop the knife and move away from my daughter. You won't hurt her because you came here to get her. So just let her go, and we can work something out. I know you don't want to hurt her." Her father and security progressed one step closer to Junpei and his men.

Junpei shook his head. "No! You stay back or the two little punks over here get it as well." They moved the knives closer to Odagiri's face too. "Now this is what's going to happen. Me and my 23 guys and the sensei here are going to leave quietly and with no trouble. If you don't follow me, I'll leave the two little punks unharmed where you can find them."

"Give it up Junpei because it's not going to happen." Imani's father advanced another step.

"Why not?" Junpei was getting frustrated.

"Because as we speak, the yakuza already have most of your young men in custody." Kenazawa sensei responded.

Junpei was beginning to sweat. "I don't believe you. You're lying. That's impossible."

At that moment, Nino, Ken, and Minata burst into the back right behind Imani's father and security team.

"Junpei, something weird is going on. Some yakuza just arrived and they have the others." Ken spoke.

Junpei began to think. "Okay, that's just a minor setback and a small change in plan. You're going to let me, my guys, the sensei, and these two punk kids leave quietly or else."

Just then the back door to the club opened. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that. Get away from my precious students and little sister." Yankumi walked in followed by Yabuki, Hyuga, Take, and about ten yakuza.

Everyone's attention turned toward the back door, which was just the distraction that Imani needed. She bit Junpei's hand causing him to drop the knife, and flipped him over on his back. Tsuchi and Odagiri used that distraction to elbow the guys threatening them in the stomach. At that point a melee ensued as the yakuza and the security acted to capture the remaining Black Cross members. During the commotion, Junpei found his knife, crawled out from under the crowd of people to where Imani was and lunged toward her. He was hoping to stab her in a non-fatal place to momentarily incapacitate her and escape with her. However, Tsuchi saw him and got in between Imani and Junpei. He ended up being stabbed in the back near the kidneys. He had hugged Imani close to him.

Imani looked up at him as he grimaced. "Tsuchi, are you okay?"

He half smiled and then winced as he slowly slid to the floor and gasped for his breath. One of the yakuza grabbed Junpei and subdued him. Odagiri, Yankumi, Imani, and the other three all yelled at the same time. "Tsuchi!"

Odagiri went to support Tsuchi as he slowly descended to the ground. Tsuchi reached for him. He smiled and then gasped. "Now, (gasp) we're even." Tsuchi said weakly.

"Eh?" Odagiri was puzzled.

"Now, (gasp) I've risked my life (gasp) for you and Imani (gasp). We're even." He gasped out.

Odagiri shook his head. "No, man. We were never even. You're ahead." He helped Tsuchi collapse to the floor.

"Tsuchi!" A tear escaped Imani's eyes, and she sniffed. She wiped away the tears, and smiled. "Tsuchi, don't try to talk. Listen to me. You were always ahead of Ryo. You were never behind. Now, you're miles ahead." He smiled at her as she checked his wound. She applied pressure to it. He blacked out as he heard her yelling at him. "Tsuchiya Hikaru, you hang in there. Don't you die on me. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone again. You keep your promise. Besides, we still have unfinished business to resolve."

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, it took me 3 months to get this correct. It was difficult trying to put all of the scenes together, but I like how it turned out. I told you I wasn't through yet. This chapter started off a little slow but quickly intensified didn't it? Okay, you are probably going to be mad at me, but no previews this time. You have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens to Tsuchi. Sorry. I'll try to update soon though. 


	27. Chapter 26: Recovery

**Disclaimer**: Gokusen is owned by Morimoto Kozueko. That ain't me. So a lot of these people are not my characters, but this story is mine.

(**A/N**): I'm sorry for taking so long. (Bows) Please forgive me, and keep reading. (smooch, kissing feet of my readers) See the author's note at the end of this chapter for an explanation.

**RECAP**: The Black Cross Group enacted their plans to take over portions of Tenkai's territory. Junpei detonated explosives and started fires at their jobs, and then all members rendezvoused at Club XLR8 where Imani was throwing a surprise graduation party for Tsuchi and Odagiri. Junpei attempted to kidnap Imani, but Tsuchi stopped him and was hurt in the process.

* * *

**Chapter 26 Recovery**

Tsuchi looked all around him to see that he was shrouded in darkness, with the exception of a red blinking light, in a bottomless cavern. He was grasping on to the crevice of the bottomless pit with all his might to avoid falling into the deep darkness. Just above him was light. He could feel his strength waning as his grip loosened when all of a sudden he heard a sharp, shrill, high-pitched shrieking noise and felt a sudden sharp jab in upper portions of his middle back. He looked around in vain in the darkness to see if he could determine the source of the noise. The pain gradually subsided until it was a dull sensation. He heard the sound of flapping wings grow closer and the shrieks grow louder just before he felt the stabbing pain in his upper middle back. It must be from the creature he thought. His grip loosened as he felt himself slowly relaxing and slipping, giving into the pain. Just when he gave up hope and decided to let go, a small, soft, yet firm and strong hand grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him out of the pit into the light.

Tsuchi slowly opened his eyes, blinking and trying to focus. Although the light was soft and dim, it still stung his eyes. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He saw a monitor and an IV and heard the rhythmic beeping noise that was in sync with his heartbeat. He breathed a sigh of relief. It must have all been a dream. Yet one aspect of the dream still seemed or felt real. He could still feel that soft, small, strong hand gripping on to his. He looked down the bed to see a mass of black wavy hair attached to the soft small firm hands that were clasping tightly to his. "I- Imani?" He called out in a hoarse whisper.

Imani responded in a soft whisper. "Hm, Tsuchi? Tsuchi?" Imani's mass of wavy dark hair rose as she looked up to see a conscious Tsuchi half smiling at her. "Oh, thank god." She held on to his hand and caressed it. She smiled as she stared at him. Then slowly, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tsuchi slowly reached over with the other hand and wiped away the tears flowing from her eyes with his thumb. He then winced from the pain in his back of stretching.

Imani noticed his sharp intake of breath and responded with alarm. "Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Tsuchi smiled faintly. "I'm okay. What, what happened?"

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Imani searched his face.

"He tried to think back but felt a stab of pain in his head as he tried to recall. "We were at a club, your club."

Imani nodded encouraged. "That's right. You saved my life. You've been in the hospital since then, and you were in a coma for three days after having major surgery to stitch up your stab wound and stop the hemorrhaging. You finally woke up." She looked relieved, and then her countenance fell. "I was so scared." Imani's voice was trembling. "We all were. Oh my god, I should call everyone and tell them that you woke up starting with the doctors and nurses and your family. Your father and sisters are here, and Yankumi and the guys have been in and out of here everyday. Oh wait. Can I get you anything first? You must be thirsty or hungry. Is there something you need?" Imani stood up and turned to leave.

She felt a slight pressure on her hand as Tsuchi mustered all of his strength just to squeeze her hand. "You."

"Eh?" Imani turned back to look at Tsuchi confused.

"I need you." Tsuchi slowly responded.

Imani nodded and sat down. "Right, I'll just call the nurse and have her inform everyone else." Imani pressed the call button next to the bed.

"Yes, is there anything that I can help you with?" A nurse asked.

"Could you please inform the doctors that the coma patient has woken up?" Imani heard papers rustling and hushed excited whispers.

"Yes, we'll be in right away." The nurse responded.

"Oh, could you also inform his family. They should be in the waiting room area."

"Yes, Tsuchiya san." The nurse agreed.

"Thank you." Imani finished. Tsuchi looked at Imani puzzled. Imani smiled. "In order to let me stay by your side, your father told them that I was your fiancée." She searched his face. "I hope you don't mind."

Tsuchi managed a weak smile and nodded. "So does that mean that ...?"

"You're tired. You need to rest. Don't think too much." Imani pat his hand.

Tsuchi sighed. _Well, you can't blame a guy for trying_.

As the nurses and doctors did a thorough check on Tsuchi, Imani used the time to look for everyone and tell them about Tsuchi personally. She ran into his father and two sisters first.

"How is he?" Tsuchiya san asked Imani.

Imani shrugged. "I really don't know. Right now, the doctors and nurses are checking on him. I figured that I would stay out of their way and go call the gang to let them know that Tsuchi finally woke up." She sighed at the end trying to choke back the emotions that she was feeling.

Tsuchi's family nodded and headed toward his room. Mariko looked closely at Imani and noticed the haggard condition that she was in and suggested. "Now that my brother has woken up, why don't you go home and get some much needed rest? He should be fine now. It's okay. Leave the rest to us."

Imani shook her head. "No, I want to do this." She half walked, half wobbled away to make phone calls. By the time she had returned, the doctors had completed assessing Tsuchi and were talking to his father. Imani waited outside in hearing distance.

"Tsuchiya san, your son is very lucky. He looks really good, but we'd like to keep him in here for observation for a few more days while we return him to eating solid foods and make sure that he can walk. His wound seems to be healing fine, and there is no sign of infection. He needs to be mostly on bed rest for a week once he is released from the hospital. We need him to return every other day for two weeks to make sure that his wound is progressively healing, and that there are no further complications. He also needs to get up and walk around for a little bit every day. He will need one more week of rest after that, and then he can return to his normal activity, but he will still need to take it slowly. I'll prescribe him medication for pain and antibiotics to ward off infections. He will need 24-hour care for the next two weeks." Tsuchi's father nodded. "Will either you or his fiancée be able to accommodate that?"

Tsuchiya san nodded. "We'll work something out. He'll have whatever care he needs."

His doctor nodded and left. "Then I will leave everything to you."

Tsuchiya san looked down at his son who appeared to be resting comfortably and stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Son, I'm proud of you. Way to go." He then walked out of the room to find a tearful Imani waiting for him.

She bowed low and had her head down. "Tsuchiya san, I know that I have no right to ask you this, and I know that everything is my fault, but please leave the care of your son to me, and please accept my apology for your son's life being in danger. I promise that if you allow me to take care of your son for this next two weeks, I will walk out of his and all his friend's lives so that they will no longer be in danger. He can stay at my house, and I will wait on him around the clock and arrange for others to provide him with whatever he needs. Or if you don't want me near him, I certainly understand, and I will leave my house and hire people to care for him and provide him what he needs. Or if you don't want him at my house, I will send all the people to your house to provide him with care. I don't blame you if you don't want me anywhere near him ever again. But please allow me to be responsible for his care and please accept my apology. I know that this all my fault, and I accept all of the blame. So if you will forgive me for putting your son in danger and allow me to take care of him, then I promise to walk away from his life forever."

Tsuchiya san looked at the back of Imani's head and noticed that water was dripping on the floor from the young lady's shed tears. He hesitantly touched her wavy black hair, and then he moved his hand to touch her shoulder. "Young lady, please look up at me." Imani looked up to see him with a somber face. "I cannot accept your apology." Imani gasped and continued bowing although looking up at Tsuchiya san's face. "I cannot accept your apology because I do not blame you, nor do I think any of this is your fault. In fact, I am not surprised that this happened. I expected it to happen sooner or later considering the path that my son and his friends were on before they met you and Yamaguchi sensei. On the contrary, I am grateful to you that it happened this way." Imani looked at Tsuchi's father shocked. "What I mean is that I am happy that he was hurt in the course of saving someone's life and not in retaliation for something that he or his friends did. I am grateful to you for you coming into his life and helping him find his self and get on the right path. That is something that we thought would have never happened after his mom's death. So, I cannot accept your apology, and I don't blame you unless you walk out of his life. Then, I will blame you for all of the hurt and pain you will cause my son and his friends if you walk away. So please …" Tsuchi's father bowed to her. "Please be responsible for my son's care for the next two weeks while he recovers. I am relying on you."

Imani took a deep breath in and exhaled and bowed again. "Thank you for allowing me to take care of your son." They both rose at the same time. Tsuchi's father noted how exhausted Imani looked, and he felt compelled to hug her and comfort her. She put her arms around him in return as she had done her father numerous times and then released him and wiped any residual tears from her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled. Imani returned it and sighed a big sigh of relief. Tsuchi's father watched her go into Tsuchi's room and fairly collapse into the seat beside Tsuchi's bed. _That poor girl blamed herself and thinks everyone else blames her, too. So that's what Mariko meant about exhaustion to the point of no reason._

Imani went and sat next to Tsuchi, who pretended to be sleeping, and grabbed his hand. Imani was surprised when his eyes opened immediately. "So what is this I hear about you wanting to walk out of my life? I took a knife for you. Didn't I prove to you how much you mean to me and how important you are to me?"

"Tsuchi?" Imani touched his face. "I know. I owe you my life. Thank you."

"That means that you are responsible for my life and my happiness. So I don't ever want to hear you talk about leaving me again. Okay?"

_Okay, but I still think that the only way to take responsibility for your life and to ensure your happiness is to walk away so that no one comes after you and your family again because of me_. Out loud Imani responded. "Okay, you're right. I'll take responsibility for your life and your happiness. So what can I do to make you happy right now, your highness?" She bowed her head mockingly.

"Get me something to eat and drink. I'm starving." Tsuchi smiled and Imani returned it. She then went outside to call the restaurant to send him some soup and tea. When the food arrived, she fed him and ate as well. They both fell asleep after eating. She was sitting in the chair, but her head was resting on the bed, and she was still holding his hand.

A few hours later, Imani woke up just in time to welcome the four guys from 3D. She looked up to see Tsuchi still sleeping. She placed her finger to her lips to indicate for them to be quiet.

Odagiri was the first to speak in a low whisper. "How is he doing?"

"He's tired and need his rest, but the doctors said that it looks like he is recovering well." Imani smiled.

They all came to pat her on the back and smile at her.

"You must be relieved." Odagiri noted and Imani nodded.

"Why don't you go take a break and rest up? We'll watch over him." Yabuki whispered to her.

Imani shook her head. "That's okay. I'll wait until he wakes up and then go. Although he will be glad to see you guys, I'm sure he'd still like to see a pretty face smiling at him when he wakes up."

They all nodded at first until they realized that she had insulted them.

"Hey!" Yabuki protested in a loud whisper. "Are you trying to say that my face is not pretty?" He pointed to his face. Then they all burst out laughing quietly understanding that Imani was trying to lighten the somber mood that had prevailed over the previous few days.

Tsuchi had woken up hearing all of the whispering going on, but he kept his eyes closed feigning sleep. "What does a guy have to do to get any sleep around here? Do I need to go back into a coma?"

"Tsuchi!!!!" The four boys exclaimed excited and smiling. They pat him on the shoulder.

"Man, it is good to see you awake again." Hyuga smiled.

"Yeah, man. You gave us a scare." Takeda smiled at Tsuchi.

Imani smiled and stood up. "Well, I guess that is my cue to leave you guys alone to talk. I have a lot of arrangements to make anyway." Imani left to make phone calls.

"What does she have to arrange now?" Yabuki asked.

Tsuchi smirked. "The doctor said that I need 24-hour care for the next two weeks after I am released. So I'm going to stay at Imani's, and she is going to be my nursemaid."

"Ohhhhh." All the guys were elbowing each other and smiling at Tsuchi, except for Odagiri.

He asked. "So when do you get released?"

"In a few days." Tsuchi responded. "Once they see that I can walk and eat solid foods again and that there is no sign of an infection."

"Cool." Hyuga gave him the "thumbs up" sign.

"Too bad you're going to miss your first day of work." Take reminded him. "So I guess that makes up for it though?"

"Oh no! I forgot about that." Tsuchi tried to sit up too quickly and winced from the pain in his back.

Odagiri and Yabuki hurriedly moved to either side of him. "Slow down. Don't worry about it. Imani already took care of it." Odagiri told him and helped him to lie back.

Tsuchi sighed and smiled, relieved. "I should have known. She's awesome isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it." Yabuki commented.

"Yeah, when you passed out, and we saw all of the blood, I almost lost it, but not Imani. She shed a few tears and then wiped the tears from her eyes and began taking over and ordering everyone around. She even ordered you around. Do you remember?" Hyuga reflected.

* * *

**_Flashback to Previous Saturday_**

"Tsuchiya Hikaru, you hang in there. Don't you die on me. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone again. You keep your promise. Besides, we still have unfinished business to resolve." Imani looked up as she applied pressure to his wound to stem the flow of blood. Then she spoke. "Everyone listen up! Hinata, headset now!" He handed it over to her quickly. Imani put it on and spoke. "Control room, we need an emergency vehicle on its way now. Please have it go low sirens and come to the back of the club. It needed to have been here five minutes ago. Nino, this yakuza gentleman will escort you to get some blankets from the storeroom so don't get any bright ideas." Nino and the yakuza left immediately. "Odagiri, go up front and calmly tell Mariko that Kenazawa sensei wants to talk with her right away. Daddy, do not let Mariko near here and explain to her that she must remain calm, get her things, excuse herself from her friends, call their family and tell them what happened and that we will send someone to pick them up. If she doesn't remain calm, knock her out." They all stared at Imani shocked at her statements and at her calm demeanor. "Fujiwara san," she addressed the yakuza gentleman. "Please express my sincere gratitude to Uncle Tenkai and to all of you for your help, concern, and assistance. If I may ask one more favor of you, I would like for you to please assist my security in rounding up all these gang members, tie them up, and place them in the back store room." Imani bowed to the yakuza gentleman. "Once the ambulance arrives, control room please call the police and tell them what happened. Also, tell them to come in on low sirens and around the back. Prepare the necessary copies of the surveillance tapes and make it ready for them. Make sure that they do not hear the party out front and disrupt it. Also Fujiwara san it would be better if you and your men were no where near here, when the police arrive."

He nodded. "Understood." He and his men left with the security team and the Black Cross members.

"Kanzaki san, please make sure that no one comes back here except for those already back here or those who I have mentioned. Yankumi, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you and the other four will have to stay here until the party ends. The DJ will help you with everything else planned. I don't want anyone to know what has happened because they may panic and exacerbate the situation and hinder Tsuchi obtaining the necessary care. I'll make sure that you guys get a lift to the hospital as soon as possible." Imani spoke in the headset again. "DJ, Yamaguchi sensei will handle things for me from here. So please give her your guidance. Okay everyone move now." They all nodded and left to handle their respective assignments.

Odagiri returned to the dance floor to look for Mariko. He put on a smile and put his arm around Mariko and whispered in her ear. "Mariko, Kenazawa sensei needs to see you right away. So please come with me." Mariko looked at him puzzled but followed. Odagiri kept up his smile the entire time and nodded at Kanzaki as he headed to the back.

Kenazawa sensei turned her away from facing Tsuchi and spoke to her sincerely. "Mariko, first and most importantly, I need for you to remain very calm." She nodded, and her smile turned into an anxious expression. "There was an incident tonight. Apparently, some local gang of which Imani's stalker was affiliated with infiltrated the club and tried to kidnap Imani. We managed to apprehend him before they were able to and Tsuchi was instrumental in his apprehension. You could say that he was the hero of the night." Mariko smiled proud of her younger brother. "Unfortunately, he was also hurt in the process. We've called an ambulance, and it is on the way here now."

"Tsuchi? Where?" Mariko withheld the tears to ask as she looked around.

Kenazawa sensei turned her back toward him. "Imani is helping him right now. What I need for you to do is to go with Odagiri to retrieve your belongings, tell your friends that you are leaving without telling them why, call your family and tell them what happened, and then ask them where they are. We will be sending a ride for them to pick them up and meet us at the hospital. You will ride with Imani and Tsuchi in the ambulance. Do you understand?" Mariko nodded and tried to turn toward Tsuchi again, but Kenazawa sensei shook his head.

"Odagiri, would you please escort Mariko san?" Odagiri nodded and left with Mariko. When she came back with her items, she ran over to where Tsuchi and Imani were.

"Hikaru!" Mariko looked over her brother.

Imani looked at Mariko and then put her head down. "I … I'm sorry Mariko. This is all my fault. If he hadn't been protecting me, this would have never happened. He would have never gotten hurt. I wish it would have been me. I wish I would have gotten stabbed in his place. I wish he would have never met me. I wish none of you would have ever met me."

"No! Don't say that. You'll invalidate what he did if you say that. Every since he found out the truth about what happened, he has been seeking a way to repay you, to prove how much you mean to him, to prove that he can protect you, to prove that he can sacrifice as much for you as you have for him. So don't say that. Hikaru has been racked with guilt all this time. I know he doesn't regret anything."

"But still if he hadn't met me …" Imani bit her lip to hold back the tears.

"If he hadn't met you, he wouldn't have a future, and he probably would be in a worse condition than he is now. And he would have sacrificed himself for nothing instead of for a worthy cause. Don't blame yourself. Hikaru doesn't blame you."

**_End of Flashback _**

"Then the ambulance arrived, and she hasn't left your side, let alone this hospital since then." Yabuki finished.

Tsuchi smiled then frowned. "But what about eating, sleeping, bathing, and clothing? Surely she had to leave to do those things?"

Hyuga spoke up. "Oh, she has someone bring her all of her food and clothing, and she sleeps and bathes here. In fact, she has someone bring all of us food and provide rides to and from here whenever we need."

Odagiri continued. "While you were in surgery, she never stopped asking about our needs and making sure that we had food or whatever else we needed."

Tsuchi was smiling thoughtfully for a moment. "She must be exhausted. Why didn't any of you send her home and offer to take over?" He was looking specifically at Odagiri.

Yabuki shook his head. "We tried, but she wouldn't let us. She insisted on staying here by your side until you leave the hospital. Not even the police threatening to arrest her could get her to leave."

Tsuchi frowned. "Why would the police threaten to arrest her?"

"Because they wanted her to go to the police station and make a statement, but she refused to leave you."

* * *

**_Flashback to Two Days Earlier_**

"Harrison sensei, can we talk to you outside for a moment?" One of the detectives asked her.

Imani nodded and followed them out. "First of all, we are very sorry for what happened to you and your friend. How is he?"

Imani shrugged. "He is still in a coma, but they've done all that they can for him. The rest is up to him now to get stronger."

They two officers nodded. "We'd like you to come down to the police station so we can take your statement of what happened."

"When?" Imani asked.

"The night of the stabbing." The younger detective answered.

"No, I meant when do you want me to go to the station?" Imani asked getting frustrated.

"Oh. Now." The younger detective smiled.

"No." Imani responded curtly.

Both detectives blinked, astonished. The older one spoke first. "Excuse me. Did you just say no?"

Imani nodded. "I'm not leaving his side until he leaves here."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." The detective replied.

"Can't it wait?" Imani pleaded.

"The sooner we take your statement, the sooner we can prosecute and keep those men who tried to harm you in jail. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." The older detective mentioned.

"Look, he took a knife for me. So, I'm not leaving here until I know that he's going to be okay. If we have to do this now, is there any reason that we can't do this here?" Imani was getting agitated.

"It would be better if we do it at the station. Besides, you also need to pick out the assailant in a line-up."

"Why? You have all the video footage, and many other eye witnesses and their statement and identification of the assailants. Look can't you take my statement here, and I can identify them later or identify them in a photo lineup? You already have enough on them to keep them from getting bail."

"Ma'am, if you don't come with us and cooperate, we'll have to arrest for hindering the police." The younger detective tried to intimidate Imani.

By this time the four from 3D and her father were standing around listening.

Imani smiled at the detective. "Do what you go to do, and I'll do what I have to do." Imani's tone was firm. "Daddy?" She called her father.

"You have no just cause to arrest my daughter, and she's been completely cooperative with you. So, please take her deposition here and I assure you she will come to the station later for whatever you need." The detectives looked between her and her father surprised. Then they recovered.

"Sir, I don't care if you are her father or whatever, you'll get arrested too if you interfere." The younger detective tried to sound intimidating again.

"I'm more than just her father. I'm also her lawyer. So, unless you want me to file a lawsuit against the police department for false imprisonment and harassment of a foreign guest of our country and a major contributor and intellectual of a major university here, I suggest you do as we have respectfully requested." Kenazawa sensei's eyes narrowed, and he smiled at the detective at the same time getting into the detective's face.

**_End of Flashback_ **

"Wow, I wish I could have been there to see that." Tsuchi exclaimed. "I take it the police backed off?"

"Eventually, but Odagiri's dad stepped in also." Yabuki spoke.

"Odagiri san?" Tsuchi said surprised.

Ryo smiled. "Mm, my dad offered to help the police on this since he knows both of you, and he can claim jurisdiction. So they took her statement here and let her do a photo line up."

"Tell your father I said thank you." Tsuchi responded.

Ryo nodded. "I'll pass it along. Imani already thanked him though."

At that point, Tsuchi sent the other three out of the room to get some things for him while he talked to Odagiri alone.

Odagiri went first. "So, how are you really?"

"I'm kind of in shock. I can't believe all that happened, but I'm happy that I could finally do something for her for a change." Tsuchi replied.

Odagiri nodded. "So, what's up? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Imani blames herself for what happened, and I think she wants to walk away from us once I get better. Both I and my father made her promise not to do it, but I think that she will find a way." Tsuchi spoke in a low tone.

"God, what is wrong with that girl? Is she crazy? She can't do that." Odagiri sighed heavily.

"She thinks it is for the best so that we don't get hurt again." Tsuchi continued.

"What is she playing at? That's not her call. I need to talk to her." Odagiri was upset. "Doesn't she realize that she got hurt because of us too? Kudou wouldn't have touched her if it hadn't been for him wanting to hurt us."

Tsuchi nodded. "That is why I was hoping you would talk to her also. She'll agree with me because I'm hurt, but I know that she will try to cut us off when I am better with some lame but valid excuse."

"You're right. I'll definitely talk to her and whoever else to get her to stay." Odagiri nodded.

The others came back in, and the five boys talked and joked until Imani returned. They all stayed another 30 minutes and then left.

"Guys, can I ask you for one small favor?" Imani asked as she escorted them out the door. They nodded and waited expectantly.

"Can you be here when he gets released to help me get him to my house? He is a little too big for me to handle by myself." Imani smiled at them.

"Of course we'll help you." Yabuki pat her head. "But as for ow …" Odagiri had hit him on the arm hard. "What was that for?"

Odagiri shook his head. "Don't. You know what that was for right?"

Yabuki smiled at him and then at Imani. "We'll be here."

Imani smiled back missing the reason behind Yabuki and Odagiri's interchange. She went back to take care of Tsuchi. She returned smiling. "Is there anything I can get for you or do for you?"

"Yes." Tsuchi responded right away. "You can go home and get some rest. The guys told me what you've been doing, and you must be exhausted. So please go home and get some rest." Tsuchi reached for Imani's hand and held it.

"No way, I'm not leaving here until you do." Imani shook her head.

"But now that I'm awake, I feel better, and I promise to hang on until you get here if something happens." Tsuchi cocked his head at her smiling.

"Don't joke around. That's not funny. You can't keep that promise." Imani looked as if she were about to give way to tears.

"I'm not joking. Try me." Tsuchi looked at her sincerely. "Okay, how about you go home and at least have a long hot bath and a nap tomorrow for a couple of hours?"

Imani shook her head. "No."

"Okay, how about this? The day before I get released, promise me that you will go home and take a long, hot, relaxing bath and take a nap. That way …" Imani began to protest, but Tsuchi continued over her protests. "That way you can make sure that all the preparations are ready for me."

Imani acquiesced and nodded.

Tsuchi continued, teasing her. "You can't serve me 24-7 if you are exhausted, and I can be quite demanding."

* * *

Three days later, she went home and took a bath and a nap as promised and verified that all preparations were ready. The next day she was ready to take him home. While she was taking care of the paper work, the guys were helping Tsuchi get dressed and get ready to go home. 

"Man, I'm jealous. It must be so cool to have Imani as your nurse doing everything for you. If I were you, I would take advantage of it." Hyuga commented.

"What do you mean?" Tsuchi was confused.

"I mean you can have her feed you, dress you, bathe with you, massage you, and sleep with you in the same bed." Hyuga winked at Tsuchi.

Tsuchi pictured it smiling. "Yeah, that will be cool even though she has already done most of that."

Everyone except Odagiri looked at him impressed. "Ohhhh."

"Isn't that going to be difficult on you?" Takeda asked.

"Eh?" Tsuchi was again confused.

"I mean when she bathes you won't she see everything? And even if she is wearing a bathing suit or something want you get to see a lot more of her or her outline? Won't you get aroused looking at her and having her touch you like that?" Takeda asked.

Tsuchi looked anxious. "I never thought of that."

Odagiri stepped in quietly. "Imani's cool. It won't bother her. She'll understand." He recalled her demeanor when she had given him a massage.

"I'll understand what?" Imani walked in at that point.

Tsuchi blushed, and the others cleared their throats startled. "You'll understand if we all can't stay and be there to help everyday." Yabuki quickly covered. "Like, I can't stay today, but I can come back later during the week."

"Yeah," Take added. "I can't stay today either, but I can in a couple of days. Just let me know."

Imani narrowed her eyes suspiciously knowing they were covering. "Yeah, okay, I appreciate the help though it's really not necessary. I hired some people to help out. So I got it covered, but I will accept whatever additional help that you can provide. Right now, it's time for us to get this big boy up to go." A nurse brought in a wheel chair and the four boys helped Tsuchi on either side of him to get into the wheel chair. Imani grabbed his bag of personal items. She had sent all of the flowers, gifts, and cards that he received to his home the day before.

On the way home Tsuchi, Imani, and Odagiri were sitting on one side of the limo, and Yabuki, Takeda, and Hyuga were on the opposite side facing them.

Imani watched Tsuchi and noted his weary countenance. "Are you okay? Are you tried? Do you need to lie down?"

He shook his head although he was tired. "I was just wondering about certain things concerning my care."

Imani's brow furrowed. "What things?"

"Uhm, are you sure that you will be able to handle everything? I mean you're really petite, and I'm kind of big. Do you think that you'll be able to help me walk, get around, and get in and out of places, like the bathroom and stuff?"

Imani looked into Tsuchi's eyes. "Tsuchiya Hikaru, what is this really about? What's wrong? What are you worried about? Do you not want to stay at my house? Are you afraid someone else may try something? Are you uncomfortable with me caring for you since this happened because of me?"

"No, it's not that. I can't wait to get to your house, and I look forward to you caring for me. I could care less if someone comes after me again. I would gladly take another knife for you. It's not about that. It's about you seeing and touching certain areas when you care for me." Tsuchi was uncomfortable. They were speaking low enough so that the others couldn't hear them.

"Oh, is that all." Imani exhaled relieved. "Don't worry about that. I have hired male and female nurses and physical therapists to assist you while at my house. If you would feel more comfortable with them helping you, then say so. I don't mind, but I've seen you without clothes before, and it doesn't bother me."

Tsuchi was now blushing furiously. "You haven't seen everything. I'm more afraid of how I will react when you are helping me with hygiene and stuff."

"Ohhhhh," Imani tried to stifle a chuckle at Tsuchi's embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. What happens naturally happens naturally. I told you that before when I massaged you. Don't be embarrassed about it. I'm not." She thought about it. "I guess I would be offended if you didn't react to having a pretty girl bathe you. It's not like you can help how you react anyway. I mean even when you were in a coma, and I gave you a sponge bath, you responded."

Tsuchi was shocked. "You, you bathed me while I was in a coma?"

Imani nodded. "Since they thought I was your fiancée, the nurses thought it was more appropriate if I did it."

"So you bathed me everywhere and saw everything?" Tsuchi was extremely red.

"I touched, but I didn't look." Imani was trying not to laugh.

"That's even worse. I would have preferred it if you had looked." Tsuchi wanted to hide.

"Oh, really?" Imani teased him.

"That's not what I meant." Tsuchi was now beat red. Imani was chuckling softly and the others were signaling to Odagiri asking what was going on. Odagiri shrugged in response indicating that he couldn't hear.

Imani looked at Tsuchi's tired face and turned serious. "You look tired. Why don't you rest the rest of the way home? Listen, whatever you want me to do, I will do it. Whatever you are uncomfortable with me doing, just be honest with me, and I won't do it. Okay?" She laid his head on her lap. He nodded and closed his eyes as she stroked his hair. He almost went to sleep immediately. The others elbowed each other watching.

Imani could feel Tsuchi's labored breathing as he slept, and slowly tears began to trickle down her face. Odagiri had turned away from the couple beside him trying to give them privacy and not overhear the conversation. So he didn't notice, but Yabuki did. He gave Odagiri a light kick and nodded toward Imani when Odagiri looked at him. Odagiri saw the tears wetting Imani's weary face, and he took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears. He then put his arm around her shoulders and leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked up at Odagiri and mouthed the word "thanks." He nodded as she closed her tired eyes. They stayed that way until they arrived at her house. She woke Tsuchi up, and the guys got out and helped Tsuchi out into a wheel chair. One of the male physical therapists was waiting there to assist Tsuchi getting into the house, up the stairs, and into Imani's room. The guys followed. The man finally helped Tsuchi into her bed.

Imani took out a pair of silk pajamas. "Okay, let's get you into some more comfortable clothing." She helped Tsuchi unbutton his shirt and take it off. As she did she noted the bandage on his back covering the scar. "While your shirt is off, let me look at your wound. " She gently removed part of the bandage and noted the scar. She exhaled slowly and turned closing her eyes to stem the tide of tears that were threatening to spill out at any moment. She exhaled again slowly and put the bandage back. "It looks fine like it is healing and no sign of infection. I'll let you guys help him out of his pants and into his pajama bottoms." She left the room quickly, closing the door. When outside, she released a few of the tears she had held back. She went to one of the guest bathrooms and rinsed her face. She knocked on the door and came in. "Are you decent?" She asked smiling.

"I don't know if he's decent, but he's dressed." Yabuki commented.

"Alright guys, let's let our patient rest. Thanks for your help. You are free to go to the game room. I'm going to give Tsuchi his medicine and something to eat and let him rest. If you want anything to eat, ask one of the maids. They should have already prepared something for you." Imani suggested to the guys. They all left while Imani administered Tsuchi's medicine. Then a maid came in with a light meal for her and Tsuchi. Imani fed him, and he immediately went to sleep.

She gathered his dishes and left the room, closing the door behind her. She was looking down at the dishes and bumped into Odagiri. She looked up startled. "Ryo, what's up? If you wanted to see Tsuchi, he's sleeping right now. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He took the dishes out of her hands and set them aside. "I came to see you, to talk to you."

She smiled. "Oh, do you need something? Can I help you?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and led her into the room across from hers and pulled the door to.

"Well, what do you need?" Imani asked Odagiri.

"I need for you to stop holding it in and go ahead and cry." Odagiri looked into her eyes.

Imani frowned looking puzzled and shook her head. "What are you talking about? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm extremely busy. I don't have time for this." She was turning to walk away, when he grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

"No, you can't walk away from this. You can't afford to keep holding it in. Every time when you start to cry, you force yourself to hold it in, and then you become busy so that you won't have the time to cry. That's not good. You need to let it out." Odagiri scolded her gently.

Imani shook her head. "No, I'm okay. You need to worry about Tsuchi not me and help me to help him get well and make sure that he is okay."

Odagiri got into Imani's face. "Are you really okay Imani? When you look at Tsuchi's scar and hear his shallow breathing, are you really okay? Or do you want to break down in tears and wish that it never happened, that it would have been you instead of him, and that we had never met you so that Tsuchi wouldn't have been stabbed? Don't you blame yourself and feel that it's all your fault?" He had raised his voice.

"Yes!" Imani shouted, giving way to the tears she had held in for so long. "Yes, it's all my fault that Tsuchi almost died." She covered her face and swayed as she broke down crying. Odagiri grabbed her and hugged her to his chest. He stroked her hair letting her cry. "It's okay." He whispered. "It's not your fault. No one blames you except you. Let it all out and get it over with." Imani continued to sob into his chest.

Finally, 15 minutes later, she was able to control herself. She pulled away from Odagiri and looked into his eyes. "Thank you. You were right. That is just what I needed." She looked down at his shirt. "You're soaked again. Let me get you another t-shirt." She went to a dresser and pulled out a shirt that had the word "Cool" written on it and gave it to him. "Do you need me to help you change too, or shall I leave the room while you change?" Imani joked.

Odagiri was relieved to see her smiling and joking. "You can stay, but I don't need your help. Besides, you've seen this much of me before." He took off his shirt and put on the other one. "But I do need your help on something else." Imani nodded as Odagiri continued. "Don't walk away from us. We'll get hurt whether or not you are around, but if you walk away, how can you protect us? We'll be more hurt if you just walk away. So promise me …"

Imani looked into Odagiri's eyes, and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes again and seep out. "Ryo, I can't make or keep that promise."

Odagiri took his wet t-shirt and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Look Tsuchi needs you around. I need you around. Yankumi needs you around. So promise me that you won't walk away." Imani shook her head. Odagiri hugged her, and then tipped her chin up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Yabuki had been looking for Odagiri to partner with him in a double match against Takeda and Hyuga when he overheard and saw the scene.

"I can't promise you that I won't walk away because I will have to leave eventually. I will promise that I just won't walk away permanently, and I'll give you guys warning before I go." Imani responded. Odagiri nodded and hugged her to him.

Yabuki left quietly after hearing that. Odagiri released Imani and asked her. "So, when are you going to confess to Tsuchi?"

Imani shook her head. "I'm not. First I need to sort out Tsuchi's recovery before I can even consider sorting out my feelings for him. I'm still half tempted to walk away from you guys for good."

"Didn't we just discuss this and agree that you wouldn't do that? Odagiri was incredulous.

Imani exhaled slowly. "Yes, but …"

"Just remember how you felt when Tsuchi pushed you away." Odagiri reminded her.

Imani considered it before asking Odagiri. "So are you staying tonight to help me?"

"Yes, I can stay tonight, and then come again at the end of the week. Although, I'm sure that you have enough help. After all, how demanding can Tsuchi be?" Odagiri responded.

* * *

True to form, Tsuchi was demanding over the next two weeks. It wasn't that he was trying to be demanding. It was that he really did need a lot of help. Fortunately, all of the nurses, physical therapists, and maids provided a great deal of assistance to Imani. In addition, at least one of the guys from 3D would be there everyday. Yankumi came every other day, Mariko and her older sister, Risa, also came on alternating days. Tsuchi's father came on the weekend and spent the majority of the day there for the first week. 

The second week, Imani had less help, but Tsuchi began recovering quicker and required less help. Tsuchi could not believe how quickly the two weeks had passed and how strong he had become over that time period. When it was time for him to leave, he actually got up early that morning and fixed Imani breakfast. When Imani smelled the food, she came racing down the stairs.

"What do you think you are doing young man? You're still recovering. You are supposed to be resting?" Imani scolded Tsuchi.

Tsuchi came and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning. I'm making you breakfast as a way of thanking you for all you've done for me."

Imani took the plates out of his hands and set them on the table. "Tsuchi, you should still be taking it easy."

"This is taking it easy." Tsuchi sat across from her at the table. Imani sat his plate down in front of him. She tried it.

"Hm, it's good. Thank you, but it wasn't necessary to do this. I should be the one thanking you. I owed you. I still owe you. I owe you my life." Imani responded calmly.

"If that's the case, then don't push us away." Tsuchi looked at her.

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Imani sighed. "I know. You are right. We still have unfinished business to resolve."

"That's right we do. So let's finish it." Tsuchi got up and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth.

Imani was left breathless and flabbergasted when Tsuchi released her. "Hey, until we resolve things, we shouldn't do things like that."

"Why not? I've been wanting to do that this whole time. Do you know how hard it was to restrain myself over these past two weeks, especially at night when we slept next to each other? It was all I could do to avoid you. I'm grateful that you wore a swimsuit, shirt and shorts in the tub." He pictured it. "Not that it helped much. Anyway, …" Tsuchi stood up and bowed. "For your care these past two weeks, thank you very much."

Imani stood up and helped him up. "Be careful Tsuchi. Don't overdo it."

After his family picked him up and took him home, Imani was relieved at first to have her house to herself and not be busy with Tsuchi. She was also glad that he felt well enough to return home. By the end of the day, she missed him terribly. She would often check on him, though he was not there. That is when she made the first of the two decisions that she had been agonizing over for almost a month.

** (A/N**): I am so sorry for being neglectful, but my family has gone through two rounds of sickness. First the flu, and then a stomach virus and no one would have it at the same time. It would be one right after another, never overlapping. Also, I had to finish the next chapter before I would post this one. I promise to post more frequently. I have been reading manga online recently and discovered that I am not using author's notes appropriately. So here goes my attempt to put that right. 

When I came up with the main plot for this story, one of Yankumi's students falls for a professor, I had intended it to be for Gokusen season 1 and for Uchi. (That's because I have a mad crush on Oguri Shun.) But when I received a review about how there wasn't much about season 2 characters, I changed my mind and adapted it to be a Season 2 story. Originally, I was going to make the story with my main character being with Odagiri or Yabuki as the couple (again due to crushes on Kamenashi Kazuya and Akanishi Jin), but decided to go with Tsuchi since there are very few stories about him, and I had more latitude in making up things about his background.) Okay so that's it for now. Look for more author's notes in future chapters.

No preview again, how about a hint. Let's say the next chapter is about fun at the hot springs with misunderstandings, mishaps, and partially overheard conversations.


	28. Chapter 27: The Onsen

**Disclaimer**: I may be the author of this story and plot line, but I am not the original author of Gokusen.

**RECAP**: Tsuchi recovered with Imani's help. Imani blamed herself and said that she would walk away from everyone after Tsuchi's recovery. Odagiri forced Imani to have a good cry and get it out of her system and reminded her of how it felt for Tsuchi to push her away and advised her not to inflict the same pain on them. Imani made a decision.

This chapter starts a little slow to set up everything, but ends up kind of funny and light.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Onsen **

The doorbell rang and Imani went to answer it cautiously. Although she had gotten used to the seemingly nonstop flow of visitors during Tsuchi's recovery, she wasn't expecting anyone since he had left. She opened the door to find two huge bouquets of flowers, one was of various sakura and the other was of various color roses, except for red. She had the delivery guy set the flowers down, she tipped him, and then he left. She took out the cards. The sakura bouquet was from the Tsuchiyas, and the card read, "Thanks for taking care of our Hikaru."

The rose bouquet was from Tsuchi alone, and the card attached read, "Thank you for two things. If you want to know what they are, call me."

Imani put down the cards and reached for her phone. She called Tsuchi and asked to speak to his family first to thank them for the flowers. After speaking to Tsuchiya san, Mariko, and Risa she finally spoke to Tsuchi. "First of all, how are you?"

Tsuchi responded nonchalantly. "I'm fine physically, but emotionally I'm a wreck."

Imani was worried. "Really why?"

Tsuchi had a teasing voice. "Because I miss you already."

Imani relaxed and smiled. "I miss you too."

"Even though I was demanding?" Tsuchi was curious.

"Well, it couldn't be helped, could it? You could have been worse." Imani replied. "So, what are the two things that you are thanking me for?"

"One is for taking care of me during recovery." Tsuchi said.

"You're welcome, but you didn't have to thank me. It was my pleasure. I owe you. And what's the second thing?" Imani asked.

"For coming into my life, helping me find my dream, helping me get on the right path; helping me …" Tsuchi was interrupted by Imani.

"Okay, okay, okay. I got it. You don't have to lay it on so thick." Imani replied. "I've already decided not to walk away from your lives and push you guys away. So you can lay off the guilt trip."

"Really? That's great. What changed your mind? Was it the flowers?" Tsuchi was enthusiastic.

"No, I decided before that."

"Then what was it?" Tsuchi was curious.

"Well, even though at first I was glad to get a breather when you left and was happy to get my home back and relax, I missed you. So if I missed you that much in a short amount of time, then I can't imagine not seeing any of you ever again. Then I also remembered what Odagiri said about how I felt when you pushed me away, and I didn't want to cause any of you that kind of pain. So, I decided not to do the same to you guys. I hope we don't have regrets later, but I'm sure you guys will get into more trouble because of me." Imani finished.

"Likewise, you will get into trouble because of us too." Tsuchi replied. "And about that other matter, might you have made a decision on that?"

"Not yet, until I resolved the first one, there was no way that I could resolve the second matter." Imani reminded him.

"True. Take your time. If I have learned anything from my recovery, I've learned that you have to take things slowly and little by little to end up being strong and have a good result. I'm willing to wait." Tsuchi had a mature tone that surprised Imani.

"I appreciate that. Now take care of yourself, don't do too much, and I've sent someone over to help you every other day for this week. So take it slowly, and let them help you." Imani ordered Tsuchi.

"Yes, dear." Tsuchi had a mocking tone. "Anyway, have you told anyone else about your decision?"

"Only, you, your father, and Odagiri knew that I was considering walking away. I'll let Odagiri know as soon as I get off the phone with you. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"I appreciate that. I'll let you go now." Tsuchi hung up the phone reluctantly.

Imani dialed Odagiri. "Hey Ryo, it's Imani. How are you?"

"Good, how about you? Did our patient leave yet?"

"Yep, he left last night."

"So, how are you? Relieved, exhausted, lonely?" Odagiri surmised.

"Yep, all three of those." Imani admitted.

"So what can I do for you, or are you calling because you need a friend?" Odagiri was curious, but didn't want to pry.

"Well, I was calling to tell you that I made a decision and decided against my better judgement not to walk away from you guys." Imani revealed.

"That's great. Have you told Tsuchi yet?"

"Of course, he was the first person I called." Imani stated the obvious. "Anyway, you guys better not regret it because I'm sure that you will have more trouble because of me." Imani warned.

"We won't regret, and you will also have trouble because of us. Oh by the way, have you made a decision on that other matter yet?" Odagiri asked.

"No, Tsuchi asked me that also, and I told him like I'm telling you that I had to resolve the first issue before I could even consider the second issue." Imani answered.

"That makes sense. So what did he say?"

"He said to take my time."

"He's right. You need some down time to relax and consider it carefully. You really haven't had any time to relax in months what with capturing your stalker, making up with Tsuchi, sparring with Yankumi, getting kidnapped by Kudou, …"

"Wait, what did you say right before the last one?" Imani interrupted him. _How did he know about that?_

_Crap, she is not supposed to know that I knew about that_. "Uh, nothing, you've had a lot going on, and you should get away by yourself and think. You really haven't had a break in months."

"That's true." Imani considered. "That sounds good. Thanks a lot. I think I will do just that. By the way, don't make any plans for this weekend okay?"

"Uhm, sure." Odagiri was confused but shrugged and hung up after saying goodbye.

Imani, on the other hand, got busy making a series of phone calls, including one to Tsuchi's doctor about his recovery.

That weekend, Imani pulled up in a Hummer limousine to pick up Tsuchi, Odagiri, the other Kurogin 3D three, Kuma, Yankumi, Mariko, her best friend, Haruka, her roommate, Ryoko, and Maki chan and her best friend Kaori.

When they were all settled into the limo and looking at Imani expectantly, she began. "Okay, I know that you are all wondering what's up, but I thought that I needed to make it up to you for what happened at the last surprise party. It was actually Odagiri's idea." Everyone looked at Odagiri who shrugged.

Imani continued. "Odagiri reminded me that I needed to get away and relax. I thought we all should get away together to relax since the last time we got together it didn't turn out so well. So, this is a make-up trip to you guys for your graduation party. You know how I like to do things. We have the whole place to ourselves and everyone at our beck and call. Oh and Tsuchi, I checked with the doctor, and he said this would probably help you to speed your recovery as long as you don't overdo it." Tsuchi nodded.

Imani turned to Maki chan. "Oh, and Maki chan, I'm sorry about your date. When Takeda told me he had a date with you, I gave him the choice of opting out of this weekend or bringing you along. You and your friend are both very welcome. I want you all to have fun. So sit back and relax and enjoy the ride. There are plenty of snacks and drinks. So help yourself. It should take about an hour to reach our destination. Are there any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other puzzled. So Yabuki raised his hand. "Yeah, I have a question. Where are we going?"

Imani smiled. "Oh, you mean I didn't tell you?" She looked around as everyone shook their heads. "We are going to an onsen."

"Ohhhhh!" The group all said in unison and then chatted excitedly the remainder of the way there.

When they arrived there was a banner hanging up welcoming them and congratulating the graduates of Kurogin and Keiko. Imani began instructions again. "For the most part you guys are on your own to enjoy your weekend anyway you would like. The onsen has vehicles and shuttles to a nearby town and will take you wherever you want to go. The town is about ten minutes down the road. So whatever you want to do and wherever you want to go, feel free, except for part of tonight. I have arranged to have dinner in about 2 hours, at around 6:30 p.m. There is entertainment after that and then you are free to do what you like. I plan on getting undressed and getting in the onsen, myself."

"Would you care for company?" Yabuki asked.

Imani rolled her eyes and smirked, ignoring Yabuki. "Are there any other real questions. Oh, that reminds me. The genders will be housed separately, males to my left and females to my right." She heard a lot of groans. "Hey I'm only responsible for your safety to here, while you're here, and home. I'm not taking responsibility for anything else that happens this weekend. So, show the attendants your bags and follow them. They will lead you to your rooms."

As everyone fanned out, Tsuchi came up to Imani. She looked at him concerned. "Hey you, how are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Well, I am still injured after all. Who is going to take care of me if we are on separate sides?" Tsuchi tried to sound weak.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. Ohno!" Imani called, and a burly, muscular man wearing a pink yukata arrived. "Tsuchi this is Ohno. He'll help you with anything you need while you are here. I hired him to be your personal attendant, and he is aware of your recent injuries and your medical condition. He is in the room next to yours." Imani smiled and bowed to the man. "Please take care of him." Ohno bowed, picked up Tsuchi's bags and grunted for him to follow him. Tsuchi's smile faded, and Imani had to hide her laughter. Imani looped her arm into Yankumi's and walked together with her to her room chatting. "So, have you found a job yet? You know I can get one for you."

"Don't worry about it. I have a job, but it is a long way from Grandpa." Yankumi responded. They continued talking until they got to their rooms. Imani had just unpacked and was going to check on Tsuchi again. She opened her door to find Odagiri with his hand poised to knock.

"Ryo? What's up? Come in." She moved back to let him in before shutting the door after him. "I was just on my way to see how Tsuchi is doing, but what can I do for you?"

Odagiri sat down. "Is this your idea of getting away by yourself to relax and think? How can you make a decision with everyone around?"

"If I had gone away without telling everyone or if I had told everyone that I wanted to go away by myself and not let you know where I was, everyone would be worried sick and calling me all of the time to find out if I was okay. Or if I had told you where I was going and that I wanted to be alone, several people would have still come up here anyway. This is the best way. Everyone knows where I am, but they will leave me alone and do their own thing." Imani explained.

Odagiri nodded. "I see your point. You thought of everything as usual." She shrugged. "But are you sure you'll have the time to think your decision through with everyone here?"

Imani looked at Odagiri quizzically. "May I ask you a question?" He nodded. " I know that we are all friends, but why do you care so much about me making this decision and the outcome. I mean it doesn't really affect you either way does it?"

Odagiri sighed. _I might as well tell her. She will keep it a secret._ He proceeded to tell her about his future plans.

Outside of the room, Maki's best friend, Kaori was wandering around the halls on her way to the front desk when she heard a door open. She saw Odagiri coming out of Imani's room. She hid out of sight to watch and was shocked at what she heard and saw next.

Imani gave Odagiri a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for caring so much about the two of us. Most other guys would just walk away and not worry about it."

"Well, I'm not most other guys as you know. Besides, I feel partially responsible for how things turned out." He smiled at her.

"I suppose that's true. If you hadn't gone to that love motel with me and been seen, things would have worked out differently for the two of us. I should say the three of us."

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining then. If I recall, you were too busy moaning "Oh, Ryo." He mimicked her voice in a falsetto pitch.

Imani's mouth gaped. "Etchi! You're starting to sound like Yabuki. That's what I get for going there my first time with you. Well, you don't have to worry about hearing that again in that situation because I won't be doing that again with you."

"I know. You did it for his sake anyway." Odagiri smiled.

"Yeah but I didn't think it would turn into this situation." Imani returned his smile. "But seriously, if there is anything I can do to help you let me know, and thanks again for your concern and for coming by." She hugged him.

He returned her hug. "That's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'll stay by your side no matter what decision you make." She nodded and he left.

Kaori was shocked. _What did all that mean, love motel, three of them, first time? Ooooh, I need to talk to Maki chan._ However, Kaori never had the opportunity since Maki chan and Takeda were keeping each other company until dinner time.

Meantime, Imani left to visit Tsuchi. She knocked on his door and called out. "Tsuchi, it's Imani." Inside, Tsuchi was resting in his undershirt and boxers. He hurriedly put on his jeans and went to open the door with a smile, leaning against the door post.

Imani came in and went to sit on the bed. Tsuchi came and laid on the bed next to her. "I just came to check on you and make sure you are alright. That long drive must have tired you out."

Tsuchi closed his eyes and half-nodded. "Uhm a bit, but what to do. I'm so used to having a warm body next to me when I sleep that I can't rest even though I'm tired." He opened one eye and glanced at Imani.

"But you slept by yourself the whole week, at least I think you did." Imani looked at him.

"Yes, but it was a bad week. I had trouble sleeping. That's why I am so tired now." Tsuchi looked to see if she took the bait.

"Ah, I know just what to do." Imani turned to get off the bed and Tsuchi grabbed her arm.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Tsuchi was sitting up now.

"I'm going to get you a warm body to sleep with. Since I hired Ohno to be your personal assistant, I'll have him come in here and lay next to you." Imani was trying to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help bursting into laughter, especially when Tsuchi began tickling her.

"Oh no you don't." He pushed her down on the bed tickling her and then rolled on top and hovered above her at an arm's length distance. He stopped tickling and watched her laughing.

When she finally contained herself and stopped laughing, Imani looked up at Tsuchi. He looked down at her and then slowly descended toward her mouth. Imani rolled out from under him as he lay down where she was, put her arms around his waist, and rubbed his back. "You need your rest." Tsuchi sighed, turned toward her, and enwrapped her waist in his arms, closing his eyes. They slept that way for an hour and then woke up in time to get ready for dinner. Tsuchi attempted to stop her from leaving when she got up to return to her room to get ready. "Tsuchi, it's almost dinner time. I have to get ready." He reluctantly released her, and they were the first ones to meet in the dining room for dinner twenty minutes later, wearing yukatas.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Imani asked Tsuchi with a wink.

"You know it." He replied smiling as the rest of the group trickled in within five minutes. They sat six to a table with Yankumi, Ohno, Odagiri, and Mariko comprising the remainder of their table. They were all enjoying their meal when Tsuchi reached for his drink at one point and winced sharply at the pain in his back. Imani noticed and handed Tsuchi his cup. "Do you need any help?" Imani asked concerned.

At first Tsuchi was going to wave her off, but then he thought about it. He rubbed his back and grimaced. "Ugh, it would be great to have someone to feed me like they have done in the past." Then he half-smiled.

Imani nodded knowing that he was taking advantage. "Okay." Imani picked up some of his food with her chopsticks and told him. "Open wide."

Tsuchi opened his mouth and then choked not expecting the food to be shoved in his mouth so quickly and forcefully that far down his throat. He looked at Imani questioningly who still had the food in her chopsticks poised to feed him. Ohno had heard the request and moved quickly to feed Tsuchi (well more like shovel the food down his mouth) before Imani could. He had more food in Tsuchi's chopsticks and was waiting for Tsuchi to open his mouth.

Tsuchi took his chopsticks from Ohno and nodded in gratitude. "It's okay. I feel better now. I'll do it myself." The whole table had been quietly chuckling trying to stifle their laughter, but as is usual the tactless Yankumi burst out laughing open mouthed and with her head back causing everyone else to lose control and break into full hilarity. The other tables were all staring at their table in wonderment.

Tsuchi looked embarrassed, and Imani momentarily stopped laughing to comfort him. She rubbed his back. "Oh come on now, you know that was funny. You'd be laughing if it happened to anyone else."

Tsuchi looked at her, thought about it, and then nodded and chuckled. When they finished dinner, there was an emcee to facilitate an ice breaker, games, competitions, and karaoke. They all had a great time and were laughing and enjoying themselves up until two hours later. Then they separated into two groups to head to the hot springs.

The seven ladies were relaxing on the women's side, as Ryoko, Mariko's roommate spoke up first. "Neh, sensei, you did a good job getting some hot guys for us to pair up with, even though they are a little younger than us. Only the ratio is a little off so one of us will have to do without."

"Pair up? You mean with the guys? As in one girl and one guy alone?" Yankumi asked confused. They all looked at her and nodded. "Oh, then count me out. All of the guys are my former students."

"Now the ratio is just perfect." Ryoko commented.

Mariko teased Yankumi. "Oh come on Yamaguchi sensei, you mean to tell me that you never noticed how hot some of your students were or wanted to date even one of them?"

Yankumi became indignant. "Of course not. That would ruin the teacher-student bond and erode the fabric of trust and respect that is established in an educational relationship. How could I act as a surrogate parent to them if I considered dating them? That would be too gross."

"Oh come on, sensei. You can't tell me that there hasn't been one student that caught your fancy, who you had a special relationship or bond with that was outside of student-teacher?" Ryoko continued to tease.

"N-no." Yankumi answered tentatively as a certain long-haired brooding former student came to mind.

**

* * *

On the male side**

The guys were relaxing also having a similar conversation. "Okay guys, we have ourselves a rare opportunity this weekend to hook up with some premium babes, three of which are college students I may add." Yabuki began. "So, let's see. Take is already with Maki chan, and we know who Tsuchi wants. So, Imani is out. That leaves five for the rest of us four. Someone gets two. There's only one big problem." Yabuki paused for effect. "Who gets Yankumi?"

"Not me." Hyuga and Yabuki commented together.

Odagiri was about to speak up when Kuma beat him to it. "What's wrong with Yankumi? Why are you guys acting like that?"

They all stared at Kuma. "What do you mean, what's wrong with Yankumi? You don't want to be with her do you?" Yabuki asked.

"No." Kuma shook his head quickly.

"See?" Hyuga said.

"But not for the reasons that you guys think. Yankumi's not so bad, and she's always there for me. She may be a little rough around the edges, but she has her good points. Only a few guys can see it." Kuma responded.

"Name one of those guys." Hyuga challenged.

"I can name you four, no five guys that liked her when she was our teacher." Kuma responded.

"No way, five?" Takeda was disbelieving. "Who would like Yankumi like that and why?"

"Ah, I bet they were probably from her family's business right? They just wanted to succeed her grandfather in the family's business right?" Yabuki asked.

Kuma shook his head. "No, only one of them was from the family's business, two were cops, and the other was a former student of hers."

"Eh?" The five boys responded simultaneously.

"Wait that was four, you said that there was five." Odagiri mentioned (inwardly nervous.)

"Oh the other was a teacher introduced to her at an omiai." Kuma told them.

"Omiai?" They all responded again together.

"Yeah, but she turned him down." Kuma told them.

"She turned **him** down?" Hyuga was disbelieving.

Kuma nodded. "Yes, it was because she didn't like his attitude toward her precious students. He thought that we were riff-raff and juvenile delinquents who couldn't be trusted, like everyone else thought about us. Apparently, he didn't think they were as precious as she did, so she turned him down."

They were all impressed with Yankumi. "Yankumi's great." Takeda said.

"Yeah, she's cool." Hyuga agreed.

"However," Yabuki added. "That still does not explain why you won't go for her then."

"She would never see me that way. Besides, that former student that likes her is like a brother to me. So, I wouldn't betray him like that." Kuma was also picturing a certain broody, long-haired young man.

"Kuma's a good friend." Yabuki pat him on the back.

The boys were so deep into their conversation that they did not notice when another person joined them, until a high-pitched female voice asked. "Mind if I join you guys?"

Because of all of the steam rising off the pool that they were in, they could only see an outline of the owner of the voice. "Eh?"

**

* * *

Women's Side**

"So, it's six and six." Kaori summarized. "I call dibs on the tall, dark, and handsome one, Tsuchiya san."

"No way," Mariko quickly responded. "He's already taken. He's smitten with our hostess here, Harrison sensei."

"Eh?" Kaori was confused. "But I thought Harrison sensei was dating Odagiri san."

"No, where did you get an idea like that? Odagiri and Imani are just really close friends with a special relationship." Mariko responded.

_It sure is special_. Kaori thought.

"She and Tsuchi are the ones together." Yankumi spoke up.

"Uhm, excuse me, but if you don't mind, I can speak up for myself." Imani interjected. "To be honest, I'm not with either one of them or anyone for that matter. One of them is my really close, special friend. And the other one is, well, I don't really know where we stand at the moment. We are still trying to work that out. So, I won't stand in anyone's way who wants to pursue something with him. If the two of you are meant to be together, then you will be. So, I won't ask you to back off and wait until we sort things out no matter how much I would like to. However, if you only want a fling, you're not serious, or you run at the first sign of trouble, then I'll have to ask you to back off. I don't want him hurt. He's been through enough already, and I will go after anyone who causes him pain, either of them for that matter." Imani had a very serious tone in her voice.

Both Mariko and Yankumi smiled to see Imani express some possessiveness for Tsuchi.

"Okay, so Tsuchiya san is off limits." Maki chan saw the tension directed towards her friend and sought to diffuse it. She gave Kaori a look to squash whatever else she wanted to say.

"I guess Takeda is off limits as well." Mariko winked at Maki chan to acknowledge the relationship between her and Take but also to diffuse the tension. Maki chan nodded and blushed. "So you two are officially dating then?" Mariko continued. "That's good because he is really very sweet and caring. He may be a little timid and shy sometimes, but he helps his friends out when they need it."

"And even though he is not as good as the others at fighting because he doesn't like to fight, he will still stand up and fight for his friends." Yankumi added.

"I know. I know. You don't have to sell me on his good points. Even though he started off trying to play me, I have seen his good points after that. He just hasn't officially asked me, yet." Maki chan smiled shyly.

"And if he does what will the answer be?" Mariko asked. "You know I have known those guys for years so Take is just like a little brother to me."

"I'll say," Maki chan pretended to ponder it carefully and then responded quickly. "Yes, of course. Although I told him that we should take it slowly at the beginning that was just because I wanted to teach him a lesson for trying to deceive me at first. But I realized quickly that there is a lot more to him. Because of him, I have also been able to meet some really excellent people and go to some really cool places. He's also good to me and looks out for me and my interests and asks about my future plans." They all smiled.

"What about you Mariko?" Imani asked. "You've known the guys for years. I know most of them are like little brothers to you, but is there any one of them that you don't see as a little brother, that you could date, or would you prefer the big soft, cuddly teddy bear type?"

Mariko considered for a moment. "Well, I definitely wouldn't date Yabuki because he is too short tempered and too much of a lecher. I want someone who is quiet, introspective, loyal t o his friends at all costs, serious, honest, straightforward, and who minds his own business and mine."

Imani smiled. "Do you know who you just described?"

Yankumi was confused. "Who? It could be any one of them. Well, I guess it's not Yabuki since she already said no to him, and he is not quiet or introspective. Takeda and Hyuga aren't straightforward, and oh …." Yankumi smiled. "I know who it is." Yankumi sang, teasingly. "But what about Kuma, that describes him too. He's also hardworking, responsible, and he has goals and dreams that he is working on, not to mention he owns and manages a ramen shop."

"Oooh, sounds like my kind of man." The very thin young lady, Haruka commented.

Mariko pointed to her. "That's why I'm not interested, although I think you are more interested in the fact that he owns a shop, and you can eat as much as you want than in him."

"That's not true. You know I like big teddy bears like Kuma san not just for the food." Haruka smiled.

"True." Both Ryoko and Mariko commented.

"Uhm, if I may interject ladies, why don't we just focus on having a good time and not pairing up with anyone. It's not like we have to be with the guys to have a good time and let's let any couplings happen naturally. However, I will say this one more thing before I go check on Tsuchi. I'm responsible for Tsuchi's recovery. So if anyone wants to hook up with Tsuchi, could you please wait until after this weekend, and after he is fully recovered to hook up with him?" Imani retrieved her towel and wrapped it around her before getting out of the onsen. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend ladies." She wrapped her yukata around her after toweling off and left to find the men's side.

The other four ladies continued talking while Maki pulled Kaori over to the side by herself where they could not be heard.

"Kaori chan, don't you think you were too much? Imani sensei is the hostess, and she paid for our trip and invited us along. Why should you choose first?" Maki asked her

"But Maki chan, I thought she had chosen first. Odagiri san was my first choice, but I saw her hug and kiss him outside her room, and they have even gone to a love motel. So, that's why I thought she chose him."

"WHAT? A LOVE MOTEL?" Maki chan covered her mouth quickly and then turned toward the other ladies, smiled, and shook her head. She bowed her head. "Sorry, sorry." She turned toward Kaori again. "A love motel? What makes you think that? Did they tell you that?"

"No, I heard them talking about it. I think she may even be pregnant and trying to decide what to do. That's why they are all here together." Kaori whispered.

"Eh? Preg …" Both Maki chan and Kaori covered Maki's mouth to stifle her impending outburst. Then Maki shook her head. "I don't think that's true at all. You must have been mistaken about what you heard or overheard wrong. Regardless, you need to go apologize to Imani sensei. You were too much."

Kaori huffed and then acquiesced. "You're right. I should apologize, but do you think it's fair that she gets to have two guys that like her to choose from, though? "

Maki chan shook her head. "It's not like that. I don't think that both of them like her like you think, but I do know that they are very protective of her, and she is of them too. I don't know exactly what happened, but Takeda said that she was kidnapped because of the both of them just before graduation. Also at the club that night someone tried to kidnap her, and Tsuchi saved her life. He got hurt because of it. That's why she's protective, and she brought them up here to help him recover. She also took care of him for two weeks after that accident. It's so obvious that the two of them like each other and belong together, I don't know why they don't just get together."

"Oh, so that's what she meant to make it up to them from the club." Kaori nodded. "If she got kidnapped because of them, then maybe I should stay away from all of them. They must all be dangerous."

"Don't say that. I've known Take kun longer than she has known the guys and nothing has happened to me." Maki reminded her.

"You're right. I guess then I'll go for Hyuga. He doesn't seem to be too much trouble just like your Takeda." Kaori concluded.

Maki rolled her eyes and shook her head with an exasperated look. "He's not my anything, yet. Anyway, you just better go after Sensei right now and apologize." Kaori nodded and left to follow Imani.

She caught up with her in the garden. "Ano, Imani sensei?" Kaori called.

Imani stopped and turned. "Oh, Kaori chan, what can I do for you?"

Kaori bowed. "First of all, I would like to apologize to you for my behavior in the onsen. I was too much. So, please forgive me."

Imani smiled and patted the girl's shoulder. "It's okay. No need to apologize. I should apologize for being so intense with you. I didn't mean to snap at you, but when it comes to Tsuchi and Odagiri I guess I am overly sensitive. So, I am sorry." Imani bowed her head.

Kaori shook her head. "No, it's okay, but Sensei may I ask you a question. I don't understand something." Imani nodded. "How can you be in love with one man while you're carrying another man's child? And the two men are friends at that."

Imani was taken aback. "Eh?! What are you talking about? Where did you here that from? Did someone tell you that?"

"N-no, I kind of overheard it, but isn't that why you are here this weekend? To decide whether or not to keep Odagiri san's baby and tell Tsuchiya san about it since you are in love with Tsuchiya san.

"Heh?!" Imani was totally confused.

"Isn't that what you and Odagiri san were talking about earlier outside your room, about the results of you two going to a love motel?" Kaori asked.

Imani finally understood and burst out laughing for a while. She was in tears laughing so hard at the confused girl in front of her. When Imani finally contained herself and managed to stop laughing, she explained to Kaori. "I'm sorry. That was just too funny. What you heard is not what you think it is. I'm definitely not pregnant by Odagiri or anyone. I'd rather not explain about the love motel since it is a rather long and complicated story, except to say that I didn't go there for the same reason that most people go there. Also, just a word of advice, once you get to know me you will find that I am unique, and nothing is as it seems with me."

"So, you're saying that you're not pregnant by Odagiri san?" Kaori asked.

"No." Imani responded sincerely.

"But you are in love with Tsuchiya san?" Kaori asked.

"What makes you say that?" Imani asked instead of answering not sure of the answer herself.

"It's so obvious to everyone, except for maybe you and Tsuchiya san. The whole way up here you kept asking about him and checking on him. You only looked in his direction the whole trip." Kaori explained.

Imani nodded and sighed. "To be honest, I'm not sure of my feelings. That's the decision that I came to make this weekend."

"If you're being really honest with yourself, I think you have already made your decision, and you do know how you feel." Kaori ventured.

Imani nodded, thinking. Maybe I do already know my feelings and have made my decision. "Thank you Kaori chan. I appreciate your honesty and directness. You can always be that way with me. I have to go now, but have a good time the rest of the weekend."

"Wait, Sensei, I have more questions." Kaori followed her.

"As you does everyone, but I have to go. Tsuchi needs me and is waiting for me. Another time." Imani dismissed her and hurried on her way. Kaori returned to the women's side.

**

* * *

(A/N**): Okay, I had not originally anticipated having this chapter in this story nor the previous one. That is why it is taking me so long to post these chapters. I also have had the hardest time getting them just right. Don't worry, after the next chapter I should post fairly regularly and quickly. When I noticed that there was a noticeable gap in the story-line between two of the chapters, I realized that I needed to add these few chapters. I had originally thought this chapter was going to be short. It isn't as short as I thought. So, I am having to split it into two chapters so it will not be so long.

**Preview:** _"Well, ya don't have to treat me like that because I ain't no delicate flower, and I ain't gonna break."_


	29. Chapter 28: Coupling

**Chapter 28: Coupling**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gokusen.

**RECAP**: Imani decided not to walk away from the guy's lives, but hadn't decided about her relationship with Tsuchi. She took all of the guys, Yankumi, Mariko, Kuma and some friends of Takeda and Mariko to an onsen to help Tsuchi recover and to think over her decision. Kaori overhead Imani and Odagiri talking and got the wrong ideas. Both the men and women discussed who they liked on the trip.

* * *

THE MEN'S SIDE

_"Mind if I join you guys?" _

When the steam settled, the six young men were shocked to see that the high-pitched voice belonged to the muscular Ohno. They expected someone so big to have a deep booming voice, not a falsetto tone. They all wanted to laugh but thought better of it seeing how strong Ohno was. They then relaxed to see that it was not a woman who had joined them.

Ohno relaxed into the steam and then looked up at the rest of them. "Ah, how do I say this? I don't want to be presumptuous, but are any of you interested in that hot chick with the glasses, or do you know if she has a boyfriend or is dating someone?"

Yabuki responded first. "The hot chick with the glasses? The only one wearing glasses is Yankumi. You mean Yankumi?"

"Yes, Yamaguchi sensei. Her glasses are cute, and her ponytails are adorable." Ohno had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Are any of you interested in her?"

They all stared at him in response for a while. Finally, Kuma was the first to react. "Uh, no, we're not."

"So, then you guys don't mind if I pursue her? She is one righteous babe." Ohno smiled.

They all wanted to laugh, except for Odagiri who wanted to protest for a minute but thought better of it.

Yabuki again spoke for everyone. "Not at all. Go for it. Knock yourself out." Yabuki smiled and then grimaced as both Kuma and Odagiri elbowed him from either side. "What? At least this gets her out of the way. You know she still thinks of us as her precious students who she has to protect. We don't want her getting in the way or protecting us the whole weekend, do we?"

They all nodded in agreement when Ohno spoke again. "Uhm, Tsuchiya san, it is time for you to get out of the onsen. Do you need for me to help you or can you manage? Harrison sensei should be by any minute to check on you."

"Heh? Imani is coming by here? How do you know?" Tsuchi asked.

"Because she asked me to make sure that you only spent 30 minutes in here at the most according to doctor's orders and that I could rest the remainder of the night because she would handle everything from here." Ohno responded.

Tsuchi smiled and hurriedly got out of the spa, dried off and slipped on his yukata and not a moment too soon. Just then they heard Imani's voice calling Tsuchi at the entrance.

"Excuse me, Tsuchi, are you in there? It's time for you to get out. I'm sorry but the doctor said to stay in no longer than 30 minutes."

Tsuchi pressed his finger over his lips to tell the guys to be quiet. They nodded and smiled.

"Tsuchi? Guys?" Imani poked around the corner. "Is there anyone in there?" She waited but heard no response. "Okay, guys I apologize. I'm coming in to check on Tsuchi." They were all snickering as they saw Imani back in with her hands covering her eyes.

When she was parallel to where Tsuchi was, he reached out to touch her and yelled. "Boo!"

"Aaah!" Imani screamed and jumped about six inches into the air. When she landed she slipped on the wet ground. She closed her eyes preparing for the fall that never came. Tsuchi reacted quickly and reached out and managed to grab her by the belt on the robe and catch her. He then pulled the belt to bring her into him. They were in a pose like two dancers in a dip. He had his arm around her waist leaning over her, and he was breathing hard. She was looking up in his eyes, and her heart was pounding.

"Tsuchiya Hikaru. You scared me. Don't ever do that again." She was still breathing hard.

He smirked. "I'm sorry, but is that anyway to thank me for saving you?"

"Thank you, but I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't scared me. Oh, are you okay? You didn't hurt your back when you caught me?" Imani looked at his face and down his body for any signs of pain.

"No, I'm fine, but are you okay?" As Tsuchi was scanning her body to see if she was hurt, her robe fell open because Tsuchi had loosened the tie when he reached out to grab her. That's when he became aware that she was wearing nothing underneath her robe. His face immediately went crimson and he became aroused instantly, making him blush even more. He quickly looked away.

Yabuki noticed and commented. "Nice save Tsuchi, but the way you are blushing you must be able to see or feel something."

Imani hadn't realized that they had an audience and both her and Tsuchi turned their heads to see all six men staring. Tsuchi had forgotten their presence in his attempt to save Imani. They reacted at the same time.

Tsuchi pulled Imani closer in to him, and Imani reached to hug Tsuchi tighter. Unfortunate for them the yukatas they were wearing were very thin. Tsuchi could feel the heat radiating from her body along with the swells of her breasts, causing him to stiffen even more. Even though Tsuchi's robe wasn't open, Imani could also feel his heat and his arousal causing her to grow even warmer. They looked at each other dismayed knowing that they needed to separate quickly but couldn't do so.

"Uh, Imani about that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …"

"I know. It's okay. Just turn me facing away from them and help me stand up straight." Imani began first as Tsuchi obeyed. "Okay scoot back a little bit." Tsuchi again complied giving Imani enough room to tie her yukata tight. "There, that's better."

Tsuchi looked down. "What about me? What about my uhm … problem?"

Imani smiled and whispered something in his ear, which helped immediately. She moved away from Tsuchi smiling.

"Great, now how do I get that picture out of my head?" Tsuchi looked at Imani.

Imani shrugged. "What, it worked?" She grabbed his hands. "Uhm, excuse me everyone. Tsuchi and I will leave first." They walked out under the moonlit sakura trees in a garden. Imani and Tsuchi sat down on a nearby bench. Imani turned to Tsuchi. "Do you have any regrets?"

Tsuchi was thoughtful. "Yes, I regret pushing you away without giving you the chance to explain. Do you have any regrets from meeting me?"

"Of course." She touched his back where his scar was and could feel it through the thin material. "I regret that you and all the others were put in danger because of me. I almost would rather have never met you than to watch your blood flowing out of you like that and to see you in a coma again." She choked on the last statement and fought back the tears. "But I won't push you guys away. I promised you that because that time was too painful for me."

Tsuchi put his head down. "I know. I'm sorry. That was painful for me too."

"I know we have talked about this before, but why. Why did you do it? If it caused us both so much pain, why?" Imani searched his face.

"Because I couldn't forget." Imani looked puzzled. "I couldn't forget you and Odagiri kissing, and I didn't understand. You two seemed so happy together."

"Why didn't you give me a chance to explain? Even if it was true what you were thinking, don't you think you were owed an explanation, and I deserved a chance to explain?" Imani questioned him.

"I know." Tsuchi sighed.

"You didn't trust me."

"No, I didn't trust myself with you. I didn't want Odagiri to get hurt, either. I knew you didn't really betray me, and if you liked Odagiri, who was I to stand in your way. I thought, I think, he likes you, and you accepted his help more than you accepted mine. You relied on him more than you relied on me. You would even cry in front of him, but you've never shown me your weak side. I felt. I feel that you trust him more than you trust me. So, I thought I should give you two space until I could let go." Tsuchi looked at Imani.

"Even so, we were friends. You could have talked to me and told me what you felt. That was the difference between you and Odagiri. He learned from Yankumi to confront and face his problems. The reason I confided in him and accepted his help is because he confronted me about you the day after I called you to tell you we should cool off a bit. He told me he didn't want me to hurt you. So I confided in him so he would help me protect you by keeping you away from me but at the same time letting you know we were okay. He was the one who insisted on becoming involved and including Yankumi. I'm so grateful to him for that because meeting Yankumi helped me figure out who I really was and what happened in my life. I'm really grateful to him for everything, and we have become good friends, close friends. He's special to me. He's important to me. But you are the one that I really l…" Imani gasped and covered her mouth. She stopped.

Tsuchi looked at her in anticipation. "You what?" Imani shook her head. "No Imani, I'm the one that you really what?"

Imani shook her head again. She wasn't sure what she was about to say and needed time to think it over. "We'll complete this another time, okay? It's time for you to rest."

Tsuchi sighed, closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly. He nodded and followed her back to his room. When they arrived, she had him lay down and gave him a massage. She could see the progression of healing of his scar clearly. She touched it very gingerly and held back the tears. "Tsuchi, how are you really?" She stopped massaging him to look into his eyes. "I can see that physically you are healing, but … but do you think you will ever be able to step into my club again, and do you think that you will be able to face Junpei to testify against him?"

Imani could feel Tsuchi tense up as she began massaging him again. He turned his head to face her. "I have no problems testifying against him. In fact, I can't wait to see him and make him pay. I wish I could spend five minutes alone with him so I can show him how you _really_ protect someone you love. As far as going into your club again, I've already been there, last week. It was kind of awesome because I felt heroic rather than afraid." Tsuchi's voice changed from a menacing tone to one in awe.

Imani nodded, thinking. _My security did not tell me about this. I will have to get on them._ Out loud she replied. "I'm sorry Tsuchi. I was not trying to imply anything about you being nervous or scared or offend you. I was just concerned." She felt Tsuchi's body relax as he turned and lay his head down.

"It's okay. I know that. You were worried about me, and you were thinking you'd rather let Junpei go than have me be uncomfortable facing him right?" Tsuchi turned his head again to look at her. She nodded. "I'm not offended because I know you are concerned, but I will be mad as hell if you put your life in danger because you don't want me to feel uncomfortable. Oh, and don't be angry or hard on your security. I asked your dad about going to your club. We thought it best not to ask you so that you wouldn't worry and since you were still resting from taking care of me."

Imani smiled and nodded. "I guess you are beginning to know me well."

Tsuchi smirked. "Of course."

Imani was thoughtful. "Speaking of being uncomfortable, you start work this coming week. Are you ready?" She felt his back tense again.

"Now, that is something I am scared about." Tsuchi confided. They discussed his apprehension, and Imani eased his fears. She later gave him his medicine and lay down next to him while he slept. After she was sure he was sleep, she quietly got up but felt a strong hand grip her around her waist. "Where do you think you are going?" Tsuchi asked drowsily. "Aren't you going to spend the night with me? I told you I need a warm body beside me to rest peacefully."

Imani shook her head. "No. Until we clarify things between us, I don't want any misunderstandings between us or to encourage you. Also considering what happened in the spa, I'm not sure you can handle it." Tsuchi remembered and instantly his face flushed and his nether region ignited. Imani noticed and smiled. "Just like I thought. Good night, Tsuchi."

"Good night Imani." He sighed as she left and returned to her room.

* * *

So the next day, the fourteen decided to put away all of the previous day's confusions, misconceptions, misunderstandings, consternations, and determinations and heed Imani's advice to relax and enjoy their weekend. All fourteen set off into the small town a short distance away to enjoy the local color.

What began as fourteen people, quickly became two sets of two couples and one set of three couples with Imani, Tsuchi, Yankumi, and Ohno comprising the first group, Takeda, Maki, Kaori, and Hyuga making up the second group, and finally the remaining six in the last group. As the day wore on the groups would quickly become lone couples, with Kuma and Haruka making up the first couple due to their having to stop at every food stand and sample the local fare for research (to hear Kuma tell it), and Haruka just enjoyed eating. Thus, the other four quickly decided to ditch the pair if they wanted to get through the small town in one day. Kuma and Haruka were perfectly content and oblivious to the fact that the others had left them.

The next couple that formed was of course Imani and Tsuchi. By lunch time, Imani noticed that Tsuchi was dragging and putting up a front. So, she decided to have an early lunch in town and then head back to the spa to allow Tsuchi to rest. Yankumi offered to accompany them, but Imani protested.

"This is your first time being here, right? So enjoy it. Ohno is familiar with this town. I'm sure he can show you a good time and all that the town has to offer." Imani encouraged her. "Besides, I'll be totally busy caring for Tsuchi. You'll just be left by yourself with nothing to do. So you might as well stay."

Much to Yankumi's chagrin and Ohno's delight, they inexplicably became the third couple to form that day. It wasn't due to anyone's conspiring that the two spent the remainder of the day together as it was Odagiri had originally offered to accompany their foursome at the start of the day when they split into groups. Mariko had grabbed his arm and told him not to become a light bulb. Odagiri slightly protested claiming that he was trying to protect Ohno.

"You don't understand, Mariko. Ohno _likes_ Yankumi. As big as he is I'm afraid that even he can't handle Yankumi if she gets annoyed at his advances." Odagiri explained.

"I'm sure he won't try anything that will set Yamaguchi sensei off. Besides, I think it will do her good to have the company and attention of a man, especially since she sees all of you as her precious students, not as men." Mariko winked at him.

Odagiri quelled the feeling of disappointment he felt at Mariko's revelation of Yankumi's feelings toward him and half sighed, half smiled, and joined their group.

Thus Yankumi was left with an overly attentive Ohno, who treated Yankumi delicately during lunch holding out her chair for her, serving her food, standing up whenever she would leave the table and the like. Therefore, Yankumi spent half the afternoon trying to run from and lose Ohno. Although Yankumi was fast, Ohno was clever and knew the town better than Yankumi. So, he would wind up meeting her wherever she was headed since he knew the lay of the land. It was when Yankumi used her fighting prowess to capture a man that had stolen a lady's purse near one of the street vendors that Ohno appreciated that she was not the delicate flower that he had thought.

He came running up to her after she had stepped into the would-be robber's gut. "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?" Ohno asked Yankumi looking her over.

Yankumi turned to him sporting her devil face. "Yes, I am fine." She told him calmly. "And I wish you would stop asking and treating me like I will break at any moment." She was now shouting.

Ohno stepped back frightened. Then he bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, Yamaguchi sensei, but I've been very strong all of my life. My parents told me that I handled girls roughly and ended up injuring some when I played with them. So, I have to treat them like a delicate flower that may break in my hands at any moment."

"Well, ya don't have to treat me like that because I ain't no delicate flower, and I ain't gonna break." Yankumi yelled.

Ohno still looked dismayed, but then he thought and smiled. He then nodded and laughed. "Is that why you have been trying to avoid me all afternoon?" Yankumi nodded. "So no more treating you like a delicate flower, then, and you promise not to run away?" Yankumi nodded. "You got yourself a deal." He held out his hand.

Yankumi smiled. "Deal." She shook his hand. He squeezed it tight and then pat her on the back without tempering his strength. Yankumi grimaced wondering if this is what it is like when she hits others. After that, they spent a rather pleasant evening taking in the town's sights and comparing and illustrating their strength.

Takeda and Maki chan were the next to be left as a couple. Hyuga had talked to Kaori the previous night and the two had plotted to get their two friends alone to have a chance to confess and become an official couple at dinner, which they did. Meanwhile, Hyuga and Kaori hit it off quite nicely.

The final foursome continued that way although Yabuki tried to get some time alone with Mariko, whereas Mariko tried to push him together with Ryoko. Mariko finally had to tell Yabuki. "Look, I see you as though you are an annoying little brother. Dating you would be like dating Hikaru, and that's just gross." Yabuki grimaced at the thought and agreed with Mariko to remain friends.

The following day everyone left rested, relaxed, and in good spirits. On the way home, they talked of some possible couplings that took place that weekend.

"So do we have any official couples from this weekend?" Mariko asked noticing Maki and Take were constantly smiling, laughing, and holding each other's hands.

Take held up Maki chan's hand and smiled. "Tada!"

"So, you two are officially a couple now?" Mariko asked.

Take and Maki chan looked at each other and then smiled and nodded. Everyone exhaled and said in unison. "Finally."

"Anyone else?" Yankumi smiled looking at Tsuchi and Imani. Imani returned her smiled and shook her head.

Mariko teased Yankumi when she found out she had been left alone with Ohno.

"What about you Sensei? I heard that you found someone to hook up with that you can see as a man and not a precious student even though he sounds like a girl. Are you going to keep in touch with him?"

"Who, Ohno? We're just buddies. I don't see him as a man either. I consider him like one of the ku…" Yankumi stopped and placed her hand over her mouth and looked at everyone. "I mean like a …"

"An adopted family member or brother like Minoru or Tetsu, right?" Imani finished for Yankumi.

"Heh, heh, yeah." Yankumi had momentarily panicked forgetting that Kaori, Maki chan, Ryoko, and Haruka didn't know anything about her background. "We exchanged numbers, and I told him that he would make an excellent candidate for the Kamiyama Shrine's Ball Catching Contest. Can't you just picture him in a fundoshi?"

"Ugh!!" They cringed and shook their heads laughing.

"Well, I don't think he just sees you as a buddy." Imani commented recalling the stars he had in his eyes as he they exchanged numbers, and he waved goodbye to Yankumi.

As people were dropped off, they exchanged hand phone numbers and email addresses, promising to contact each other at later dates. After Maki and Kaori were dropped off, Imani invited everyone to her graduation.

"I have an announcement to make." Imani began. Everyone waited in anticipation.

"I hope you guys are not busy in a couple of weeks because I would like you to attend a very special event. I will be graduating with my doctorate in engineering. Let me know if you can make it and how many people will be coming so I can reserve seats for you." Imani was enthusiastic.

They all nodded disappointed, hoping that Imani would make an announcement about her relationship with Tsuchi.

Tsuchi noticed and spoke up. "Congratulations, I'll be there, and I'm sure the rest of the family will be there too, right Mariko?" He nudged when she failed to answer after a few minutes.

"Oh, yes, of course. I was just thinking what gift to give you." The rest of the guys all look dumbfounded also thinking.

Imani shook her head. "I don't need anything. I would just like you to show up. Please no presents."

"Phew, that's a load off of my mind. I'll be there, then." Yabuki spoke up, relieved.

"Me, too." Take said.

"You can count me in." Hyuga said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Odagiri commented.

"You know Grandpa and I will only be too proud to attend." Yankumi spoke proudly.

Imani dropped the rest of them at their respective houses, with the exception of Haruka who actually got off at Kuma's stop with the promise of free ramen enticing her. Imani stayed a few minutes at Odagiri's house to give his family a formal written invitation, then at Yankumi's to visit her grandfather and give him a formal written invitation and finally she dropped off Tsuchi last and visited with his family and gave them a formal, written invitation.

When she arrived home, Odagiri called her. "So, did you manage to make a decision amid all of the chaos of the weekend?"

"Yes." Imani responded nonchalantly.

"May I ask what the decision is?" Odagiri understood Imani's hesitant demeanor.

"I decided to have the child we conceived at the love motel and tell Tsuchi about it to see if he will accept and love another man's child." Imani said seriously, but trying to hold back her laughter.

"EH!!" Odagiri was taken aback. "WHAT!! Imani what the hell are you talking about? What's going on?"

Imani burst out laughing unable to hold back the laughter any longer. "I'm sorry Odagiri. I couldn't resist."

"Would you mind explaining to me what you are talking about?" Odagiri was still confused.

"Well, according to Maki chan's friend Kaori …" Imani relayed the conversation she had with the young lady and what she overheard. Odagiri burst out laughing when she finished.

When he could contain his laughter, he finally spoke. "Wait, let me get this straight. For Tsuchi's sake, we went to a love motel and as a result you are pregnant by me. Now, you are trying to decide if you should keep the baby or not and if you should tell Tsuchi or not or if you should stay with me and keep the baby." Odagiri burst into a fit of laughter again.

"Exactly, but you know it's really not that funny. I'm just glad Tsuchi or anyone else didn't overhear the conversation." Imani said.

"Which one?" Odagiri was still chuckling.

"Either one, then it wouldn't have been so funny."

"Yes, you're right, but Tsuchi has learned his lesson. So he wouldn't have misunderstood." Odagiri offered. "Anyway, back to my original question, did you manage to make a decision?"

"Yes, I did." Imani was serious.

"May I ask what it is?" Odagiri asked.

"You may ask, but I will not tell you. I think Tsuchi should be the first to know." Imani answered.

"You mean you haven't even told him yet?" Odagiri was incredulous.

"No, and you like everyone else will have to wait until after my graduation to find out the answer."

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, I shouldn't take quite as long to update the next few chapters since I already have them written. In fact, I already have most of the rest of the chapters written. These last four chapters were particularly difficult for me to write because I wanted to spend a little time on other people without making it disjointed. Don't laugh, but I got the idea for making Ohno have a girly voice from a Kim Possible episode (owned by Disney company). If you are not familiar with the contest, it is from chapter 8 of the manga.

PREVIEW: _Tsuchi looked at her. "So I guess that was what you had to talk to me about that was so important."_


	30. Chapter 29: Saying Goodbye Graduation II

**Chapter 29: Saying Goodbye: Graduation II**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gokusen, the manga, the anime, or the JDrama. I do have way more characters than I expected in this fanfic.

**RECAP**: Tsuchi and Imani had a talk and straightened out some things. Everyone had a relaxing weekend the next day at the spa. Imani made her decision, and she told Odagiri about the misunderstanding that Maki chan's friend Kaori had. She invited most everyone to her graduation.

* * *

Tsuchi was excited. He couldn't wait to give Imani the special gift he had prepared for her, but he also couldn't wait to find out what the important thing was that she wanted to tell him. She said that it was an important decision that she had made that would affect their friendship. He figured that she would finally give him her answer about the second decision that she had to make. He was eager with anticipation since the first one turned out positive. His family and he were looking for her father or for enough seats for all of them to sit when two men dressed in all black suits and earpieces in their ears approached them.

"Tsuchiya san?" They addressed both him and his father.

"Yes." Tsuchi's father replied.

"Right this way." His family looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the two men. _Graduation was certainly different at college than in high school_ they all thought. But Mariko and Tsuchi suspected that this was only for Imani. They were escorted to three rows of seats cordoned off by red ribbon and had a sign at the front with the name _the Kenazawa party_ on it. Odagiri, Yabuki, Takeda, and Hyuga had already arrived and were sitting in the second row. Yankumi and her grandfather were also there and sitting on the front row along with four of her "family members". She had her hair down and was wearing a nice skirt and blouse and low-heeled sandals. There was also a portly man with sunglasses, a cane, black hair and balding in the front. He also had two very tough looking men sitting on either side of him, both wearing dark glasses, suits, and pony tails. Tsuchi recognized one of the men as Fujiwara from the club that night.

Imani's father, Kenazawa sensei went over to welcome Tsuchi and his family and introduce them to the others. They all sat down and waited. The auditorium was about the same size as the gym at Kurogin Gakuen but much nicer Yankumi and 3D thought.

When the ceremony began, Imani was one of the faculty members on stage. She had on her robes, and her wavy hair was tightly rolled into a bun in the back of her head, and she was wearing big round thick glasses. The boys were thinking it made her look academic. Imani gave the graduation speech, first thanking the faculty members, the administrators of the university and then all of her students. She told them it was an honor to work with everyone and thanked them for giving her a cultural education and teaching her important life lessons on loyalty, trust, friendship, honor, duty, social customs, and love in addition to the academic education received. She thanked her students for teaching her as much as she taught them although they were the only ones to receive grades. She thanked her family, her friends, and her three special tutors, the life-saver who taught her to read and write in hiragana, katakana, and Kanji and gave her directions in life, the one who taught her special life-saving techniques about friendship, and the high school teacher who became a surrogate sister to her. She looked at Tsuchi, Odagiri, and Yankumi as she described each one of them. When she finished her speech about excellence, achievement, success in academics and life, the president of the school presented her with her diploma and robes. Three rows of friends and family gave her a standing ovation in addition to her 89 students spread out over the auditorium and the rest of the full auditorium. Had anyone left before the conferring of the degrees, they would have wondered why there were ten men in black and an additional 30 tough-looking men patrolling outside of the auditorium.

After the graduation, Imani, her family, friends, and the yakuza went to what looked to be a brand new restaurant that had yet to open named K.I. Li International restaurant for what looked like a private banquet. Odagiri and Tsuchi were sitting on either side of Imani, her father was at the head of the table, and Yankumi was across from Imani next to Tetsu as they were being served a dinner of hot pots, sushi, American food, Chinese food, Jamaican food, and other international cuisine. Her father encouraged them all to eat at their leisure.

Odagiri was asking Imani what certain Caribbean dishes were. So Imani explained it to Odagiri and then picked up some of the food with her chopsticks feeding him to let him try it. He ate from her and nodded about how good it tastes.

Yankumi smiled, teasingly. "This reminds me of the first date you two went on with me and Tetsu when you fed each other that time, except no one spilled any food this time."

"If I recall correctly, it was Odagiri who spilled the food down my dress that time." Imani pointed at Odagiri.

"Hey, it's better than having the food shoved down your throat and choking you. Right, Tsuchi?" Odagiri chuckled.

Yankumi, and Imani joined Odagiri and all began to chuckle recalling the scene at the onsen. "Hey, that wasn't me either, and Ohno couldn't help being so strong since he is a sumo wrestler." Imani continued teasingly.

The three all began laughing out loud at the memory as Tsuchi was blushing and looking upset. Odagiri looked at his friend and tried to control his laughter. When he was able to control it, he nudged Imani and nodded toward Tsuchi. She looked at Tsuchi and abruptly stopped laughing. Yankumi was still laughing until Imani kicked her under the table.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Yankumi yelled. Imani motioned with her eyes toward Tsuchi and then shook her head. She then held Tsuchi's hand under the table as everyone looked at the four of them. After dinner was over everyone complimented the food. They brought out a cake that read "Congratulations Imani and Good Luck!" Imani was slightly puzzled, but she cut the cake and served it. Then they passed out glasses of champagne as Imani's father stood up to make a toast.

"To one of the strongest young women that I have the pleasure of knowing and had a hand in bringing in to existence, probably the strongest that I know, she's had to overcome so many things to get to where she is today. I'm talking about more than just the stalkings, kidnappings, assault, and fights (that was just the past 3 months), I'm talking all her life. She's been through so much, and yet she's remained beautiful inside and out. She's smart, funny, sweet, and always puts others before herself. How I got so lucky to have a daughter like her, I'll never know. I guess it was all her mother's doing. I know I was lucky to meet and marry her mother. I'd just like to say that I am proud of my baby girl again. If I had a yen for every time she does something to make me proud, then I would be a rich man. Well, I am rich, and it was because of the things she did, and they made me proud." They all laughed at that. "But you understand what I mean." "Anyway, to my daughter, Harrison Imani sensei. Congratulations, baby girl. Cheers." He raised his glass to her as did everyone else.

"Cheers!" They all said together and then drank. Then they began applauding and clamoring for her to give a speech.

Imani stood up, smiled, and bowed. "Thank you all, but I already gave a speech at the graduation ceremony. I think one speech is enough for today."

Yankumi spoke up. "Yeah, and what a speech it was. It reminds me of my first speech at Shirokin Gakuen's graduation." Yankumi had a dreamy look and smiled.

"This isn't about you." Odagiri chastised her quietly and seriously.

Yankumi nodded, embarrassed. "Oh, yes, right."

"Well, since my daughter doesn't have anything to say, I have two announcements to make. First of all, I hope you enjoyed the food and service here at the K.I. Li International restaurant." He looked around as they all nodded. "It is a brand new restaurant opening soon. It specializes in international cuisine, particularly food that my daughter likes. That's because it is her restaurant. I bought it as a surprise for her. It is one of her graduation presents. Congratulations again, sweetheart."

Imani covered her mouth in surprise and ran over to her father to hug and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

"It's my pleasure. I know you've always wanted a restaurant. Now you can come in here and cook whenever you like. Everyone is welcome here anytime without a reservation. So please come often and recommend it to your friends. My daughter is a great cook, and I'm sure she will have new dishes often." Kenzawa sensei told everyone.

Imani nodded. "I second that invitation." Imani turned to go to her seat, but her father held her arm stopping her.

"Wait, I have one more surprise gift for you." She looked at him quizzically. "I talked to some universities along the gulf coast from Texas to Florida, and they were so impressed with the progress that you have made on your project at Keiko University with the typhoon house, that they want you to run similar projects in parallel at their universities, one in each state. They are willing to match funds dollar for dollar to support it."

Imani's mouth and eyes gaped. "Daddy, really?" He nodded. "Oh, my god. I can't believe it. This is fantastic." She hugged her father tighter. "Oh Daddy, thank you."

No one else knew what it meant, but they clapped for and congratulated her nonetheless. Imani was all smiles as she accepted their well wishes, but a nagging feeling was at the back of her mind. Then it hit her. "Daddy you said that the projects would run in parallel. Do those universities already have a similar project in place so that we can easily bring them up to the same level?"

He smiled at his daughter. "No, it will take a brilliant project manager to bring them up to speed without impeding the progress of the project at Keiko University, and I have the perfect candidate for the job."

Imani's smile faded. _I knew there was a catch_. "I see. So does that mean what I think it means?"

Everyone looked between her and her father puzzled wondering why the girl was no longer cheerful. Tsuchi and Odagiri, in particular were growing concerned as they searched Imani's face.

"Yes." Her father said soberly.

Imani nodded. _Great, just great_. She looked down. "So then, how soon will I be leaving Japan and returning to the states?"

Everyone looked at her with eyes and mouth agape, shocked now with the realization of the impact of her father's gift.

"Immediately." Her father said without hesitation and with triumph in his voice.

Imani and Tsuchi's heart broke at his answer. Odagiri's mouth went dry, and his throat tightened. Yankumi wanted to shout in protest, but as she looked at her two students' and her little sister's downtrodden faces, her face softened and she felt the urge to comfort them instead. Finally Imani spoke. "For how long?"

Her father replied. "For as long as it takes." Imani's head jerked up to look at her father's smug face in shock.

"But I still have a contract to teach classes at Keiko University, and I have other obligations here." Imani protested staring at her father afraid to look in Tsuchi or Odagiri's direction.

"Oh, I talked to Keiko, and they said that you could still teach your classes by video conferencing from the states. Isn't that great?" Her father was smiling.

_I'll just bet they did. That way they can avoid the lawsuit my father surely threatened if they fail abysmally to protect me again like they did this past year. They miscalculated how easy it would be to protect me, and the severity of the threat to my life and well-being. I'm sure it didn't take much to convince them. _She was eyeing her father. Out loud Imani said, "Yes, that was very generous of them, but what about the project here?"

"You can go back and forth between Japan and the states once you get those projects in the states up to the same level as the project here. You can put together a top-notch team at each university to take over for you once you get them up to speed there." He looked at his daughter's disheartened countenance. "What's the matter? Isn't this what you have always dreamed of?"

Imani smiled weakly and looked at her father. "Yes, of course, but …"

"Haven't you always said that luck is when preparedness meets opportunity? Here is an opportunity that you have been preparing for for a long time now. Aren't you ready?"

Imani sighed. "Of course, it's just that …" Imani put her head down and shook it. "No, never mind. How immediately is immediate?" Imani finally asked the question she had been dreading the answer to. She thought that she couldn't feel any worse than she already did, which is why she asked the question. Neither Imani nor Tsuchi were prepared for the final painful blow that they would receive in answer to the question.

"Your bags are packed already. You leave first thing in the morning." Her father smiled.

Imani's head snapped to look at her father challenging him. _So this is how you pay me back for not telling you about Ren. _Imani nodded, understandingly and then faced all of her friends. "I've changed my mind I guess I do have one more speech left in me." Imani sighed slowly, willing away tears and putting forth a happy front that belied the turmoil stirring in her heart. "You know. When I first came to Japan, I was determined and focused on finishing my degree and making this project a success. I wanted to make acquaintances as well, but not friends. Well, I think I've succeeded in two of the three of those goals, but I failed miserably at the last one. I've made more than just acquaintances. I've made more than just friends. I've made a surrogate family. Uncles …" she looked at Tenkai and Kyou. "A grandfather …" she looked at Kuroda. "Sisters …" she looked at Yankumi and Mariko. "Brothers …" she looked at Yabuki, Hyuga, and Takeda. "And two really special life-saving friends …" she looked at Odagiri and finally looked at Tsuchi and kept her gaze on him. "I was hoping to spend more time with everyone and get to know them better and get closer to all of you and develop even more special relationships, but I won't get the chance. The reason that I was so determined not to make friends and definitely not a surrogate family is because I knew that when it was time for me to leave, it would be painful and very sad." Her eyes became watery, and her voice began to tremble. "And it is." She sighed again. "But …" she paused as she looked around at everyone. "But, …" she paused again and smiled. "It was all worth it. The love, the fun and great times I've had with all of you far exceed the pain and sadness that I am currently experiencing at the thought of leaving you and missing you. So, I want to say thank you. I love you all very much, and I'll miss you. Don't worry. I'll be back very soon. Although I will be extremely busy while I am away, I will stay in touch with everyone. So take care of each other while I am away." She bowed to them. They all clapped and then stood up.

Yankumi and Mariko had tears in their eyes, and Odagiri and Tsuchi couldn't bear looking up at Imani. She went around to hug and kiss everyone, beginning with the person next to her father and went around. She accepted their congratulations and their best wishes as they all bade her goodbye.

Hyuga and Take both hugged and kissed her on the cheek, but when she got to Yabuki he dipped her back in his arms to where she was parallel to the floor and then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll miss you." He whispered. She laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek right next to the mouth.

"I'll miss you too. Thanks." Yabuki brought her back to an upright position as Odagiri came over and hit Yabuki on the back of the head.

She and Odagiri looked at each other first. Then they smiled shyly. Finally, Odagiri held out his arms to embrace her. She moved into his arms and embraced him tightly. "I need to talk to you. Stay later, please."

Odagiri nodded. "Of course." _It must be about the decision_. He released her as Tsuchi came over.

Imani looked at Tsuchi's face for the first time since her father made the announcement and her heart broke. As their eyes met, they both looked away quickly noting the hurt.

Tsuchi shook his head wondering. _Why me? Why always me?_ He finally embraced Imani tightly, not wanting to let go feeling it may be the last time he would hold her for a while. Imani embraced him as tightly and turned her face into his shirt. "Uhm, Dad said it would be okay for you to spend the night tonight. Will you stay the night with me?" She looked into his eyes. He nodded and continued to hug her tightly. She released him to see her guests off since after hugging her, everyone was getting ready to leave. Imani went to talk to Yankumi one last time and hugged her. "Miko, take care of my boys for me, please. I'll miss you."

Yankumi nodded. "Of course, they are my precious students still even after they graduate."

"Miko, I couldn't ask for a better older sister. If you ever want to take a break from your bratty, juvenile delinquent, precious students, give me a call. I'll pick you up wherever and whenever to stay with me. My father doesn't do girly things, either, and I am just as much a tomboy as you are. I looked forward to doing girly things with you, and sparring with you again."

"Me, too." Yankumi began to sniff.

"The ojou of the Oedo clan will not give way to tears." Imani teased Yankumi.

Yankumi sniffed loudly and blinked back her tears and said in a husky voice. "Hai." She went over to talk to her students.

Yankumi's grandfather came over to talk to Imani. He looked at her first. "Well my dear, you certainly have a huge mountain in front of you to climb." Imani nodded. "But I am confident that knowing you and seeing that you are an extraordinary young lady with amazing abilities who does everything in an efficient manner, I'd say that you would be able to make that mountain into a mole hill. How long would it take most people to complete the mountain of tasks that you have?" He asked Imani.

"About six months to a year." Imani responded.

"How about an extraordinary person such as yourself?" He queried.

Imani thought, cheering up. "Less than half that time." Imani smiled and looked at him. "Kumichou, I wish I had a wise grandfather like you."

"Well, you do now." He hugged her.

"Thank you." Imani found herself tearing up again. She went over to Odagiri again.

"I take it you didn't know?" Odagiri looked in her eyes.

Imani shook her head. "Are you kidding? I told Tsuchi that I had a surprise for him and that I had finally made my decision. I don't know what to do now."

"So, I take it you were going to confess because if you were not, then you wouldn't be so distraught right now." He smiled feeling bittersweet with the knowledge. She nodded.

"Odagiri, I need your advice. What should I do? I mean if it were you, and I was going to confess but then get on a plane the next day and leave you, would you still want to know? Would you like to know my feelings and then have me disappear where you can't do anything about it, or would you rather not know and go on as usual? Which is less painful? Which will allow you to get on with your life?" Imani's voice was starting to crack.

Odagiri was thoughtful. There was no good choice or less painful choice. Either way, it would be harder on Imani than on Tsuchi since he didn't know the outcome of the decision as yet. _I think I would like to know her feelings. At least I wouldn't wonder, but what good does it do?_ Odagiri finally spoke after reflecting, shaking his head. "I don't know. I know what you are probably going to do, but I don't know what you should do."

Imani nodded at him. "You're such a good friend. I'm going to miss you so much." She hugged him.

"I know. What will you do without me? Who is going to go on pretend dates with you when you are being stalked?" Imani laughed, and then the tears begin to flow. "Or wipe your tears when you cry?" Odagiri felt the moisture from her tears flow down his back, and he pulled back from their embrace to see her crying. Then he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You see what I mean?"

Imani sniffed and then smiled. "You're probably the only person other than my father that I have ever cried in front of."

"What about Tsuchi?" Odagiri asked. Imani shook her head. Well_, that's one thing I have over Tsuchi._ He thought. He looked at Imani. "I would want to know." Imani looked at him puzzled. "I would want to know your feelings. If I were Tsuchi, I mean. Even if you will be far away at least I won't wonder for however long you are gone what your feelings are. I'd rather know." Odagiri continued absently.

Imani cocked her head to the side and looked at Odagiri's far-away contemplative visage. "Ryo, you won't to ask me something?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm yeah." Odagiri scratched his head.

"What's on your mind?" Imani asked him. "Speak your peace."

"Uhm, it's about the dates. I've been told by women all of my life that I am handsome. So, I've been on a lot of dates and been to gokons a lot, but all of those girls were pretty much the same, boring. They didn't interest me, but on the pretend dates with you I felt something. It was interested. I mean I know that the yakuza was behind everything, but I want to know if … if what I felt was."

"You felt touched, and you want to know if you were alone? You want to know if I was moved also?" Imani asked as Odagiri nodded. "Although, I've never been on dates before, and I don't know how one should act or what one should feel, and although the yakuza were instigating the actions, I can honestly say that I'm not that good of an actress."

Odagiri looked at her puzzled. "Meaning?"

"What I mean is that even though the yakuza were orchestrating the date, they weren't telling me what to do." Imani moved closer to Odagiri and whispered in his ear. "I did what I wanted to do not what I was told to do. So how I acted was how I felt at the time. I was touched too." Odagiri smiled. Imani asked. "Happy?" Odagiri nodded. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Odagiri shook his head. "There's nothing I can do now but I would like to go on a date with you when you return. You at least owe me that."

Imani nodded. "Agreed, but do you think we can have fun on a date without a stalker and the yakuza dictating our every move?"

Odagiri sighed. "I think. I think I will miss you more now." He and Imani both chuckled.

"Well, Yankumi will be leaving soon to go to a school to teach. Don't you think you ought to not leave her wondering?" Imani looked into his eyes.

Odagiri shook his head. "I'm not ready for her yet. I don't think that either one of us are ready."

Imani rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she grabbed Odagiri's arm. "Come on let's take one last picture together." He nodded, and she went over to her father to get a picture with Odagiri. They took a picture holding up the peace sign and with their arms around each other's waist. Tsuchi was carefully watching and had a stern look on his face. After the picture Imani hugged Odagiri one last time. Odagiri returned the hug and then he kissed her on the cheek, then lightly across the lips, and finally on the neck.

Imani stifled a moan and looked at him. "Just one last time for old time's sake." Odagiri said and smiled.

"Keep it up, and I will cancel the date." Imani hit him on the arm playfully.

"Alright, alright, go get your boy. He looks upset." Odagiri nodded toward Tsuchi.

"That would be your fault." Imani smiled and looked up at Odagiri, and then her face turned somber. "Take care of yourself."

Odagiri nodded. "You too."

Imani went over to Tsuchi, taking his arm in hers, and noticed his expression. "Ready to go?"

Tsuchi shrugged. "Whatever."

"Tsuchi don't be like that. We were only discussing what we went through on those dates for you. You know we have a special relationship. Please don't be jealous." Imani gave him a look with puppy dog eyes.

Tsuchi shrugged. "What does it matter to me? You and I are only friends right?"

Imani sighed. "Tsuchi, this is our last night together for who knows how long. I want to spend it peacefully with you. If you can't agree, then I would rather that you just go home."

Tsuchi panicked because he wanted desperately to spend their last night together and make it memorable. "Let's go," was all he could muster.

When they arrived at her house, her father headed upstairs. "Don't mind me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two." He disappeared.

Imani sat on the couch with Tsuchi and then yelled upstairs. "The master bedroom is still mine. You sleep in the guest room across the hall." She heard a door open and then close, followed by another door opening and closing. Imani laughed and turned to Tsuchi.

He clapped slowly and then spoke. "Congratulations, Harrison sensei. I forgot how truly smart you are."

Imani noted a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Thanks, I think, but I don't think you are being sincere. What do you mean by what you just said?"

"I mean that you figured out a way to avoid giving me an answer. If you are not here, then you can't respond, or is your leaving a subtle hint that the answer is no?" Tsuchi's tone was cold.

"No, that came as a total shock to me." Imani responded feeling hurt and sad.

"What was a surprise? That you were leaving so soon, that you were leaving tomorrow, or that your dad was going to announce it since you didn't?" Tsuchi's tone was acidic, but he didn't care because he was hurting. He wanted to convey his feelings through his tone. He wanted Imani to know just how he felt.

Imani shook her head. "All of it. I had no intention of leaving for at least a year."

"I guess this makes it easy for you then. You have a valid reason to tell me no. Isn't that what you were going to say any way?" Tsuchi still had a curt tone.

Imani shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore now since it's come to this."

"Oh, what are you saying? Since you're leaving, you don't have to let me down easily? You don't have to tell me that you want to start over or reevaluate our relationship? What? Are you trying to spare my feelings and be kind to me? Are you taking pity on me? Am I that pathetic?" Tsuchi asked. In his head he was telling himself. _Shutup! Listen to her. Give her a chance. Be nice. Tell her how you feel and that you will miss her. Don't push her away._ However, before his brain could communicate to his mouth what to say, his heart and pride stepped in first.

Imani was torn between slapping him and holding him. She was hurting just as much as he was and wanted to comfort him and be comforted in return. Imani took a deep breath and said with voice trembling. "No, I was going to tell you that although I only had a year left here, and although I didn't want to maintain a long distance relationship, and although I don't know where I relationship will go from here and although I know parting will be painful and tough, I like you as more than a friend, and I want to take the relationship as far as it can go. That is provided that we agree to remain friends no matter what and will part when it is time for me to go. But none of that matters since I leave tomorrow." Imani exhaled and frowned.

In an instant Tsuchi's heart soared and then shattered in a thousand pieces. He finally had her confession, but she would be on a plane to the other side of the world in less than 12 hours. He spoke quietly. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear those sweet words? Now they are bitter since you are leaving me tomorrow."

"You see why I didn't want to tell you or even begin a relationship. It hurts doesn't it? That's why I asked Odagiri what I should do when I found out that I was leaving. He told me you would want to know." Imani looked at Tsuchi sadly.

"So, that's what you two were discussing?" Tsuchi asked.

"Yes, and you had no right to be jealous then since you weren't my boyfriend. Now you are so you have every right to be jealous." Imani smiled.

"Wait, did you just call me your boyfriend?" Tsuchi smiled and felt like his heart would burst with joy.

Imani nodded. "Absolutely."

Tsuchi grabbed Imani into a tight hug and held her close. He smiled. "Say it again."

"You're my boyfriend for the next 12 hours, at least. When I get back, we'll see. Also, I need to tell you one more thing." Tsuchi was still looking down at her smiling. He waited. "I promised Odagiri that I would go on a real, proper date with him. I owe him one, actually two." Imani lowered her head.

Tsuchi pulled back from the embrace to look at her. "Why? Didn't you already go on two dates with him? You're my girlfriend, and I haven't even went on one date with you yet."

"Those were pretend dates. He almost got killed on both dates. Besides I promised. Don't you think I owe it to him to go on a regular date with him where his life isn't in danger, and we aren't being told what to do by the yakuza?" Tsuchi and Imani were looking at each other with somber expressions and despite the seriousness of the matter burst into laughter. When they stopped laughing Imani looked into Tsuchi's eyes. "I'm glad to see you laughing, but seriously, how do you feel now that you know my feelings and that I'm leaving tomorrow? Do you wish I would have never told you or are you happy despite the fact we will part in less than 12 hours?"

Tsuchi shook his head. "I feel … I feel …" He grabbed her around the waist and drew her onto his lap, kissing her all at once. Imani opened her mouth and closed her eyes to deepen the kiss. After a heated kiss he released her looking at her eyes. "Like doing that and not wasting the time that we have together talking."

Imani shook her head. Tsuchi's mouth descended toward hers again, and she placed her hand in the way. "But we still need to talk."

"Why?" Tsuchi asked. "I can think of much better things to do with our mouths." He kissed her neck. Imani's eyes rolled, and she bit her lip to stifle a moan. "And our bodies." Tsuchi kissed her ear, her cheek, and moved toward her neck.

Imani blocked Tsuchi's mouth with her hand again. "Hold on a second lover boy. Confessing to you is the only first that I intend to happen tonight. Besides, Daddy saw the video tape of the time we got drunk. If you get too close, the Kens are instructed to inflict bodily harm upon you."

"The Kens?" Tsuchi was confused.

"My security staff. It started off as a joke, but it ended up becoming their code name. It's because my dad said that they were supposed to be his replacement when he can't be with me. So, I called them his clones. Ken is short for Kenazawa." Imani explained.

Tsuchi arched an eyebrow, shook his head, and then chuckled. "I see. So even though I'm your boyfriend, they will still inflict harm on me if I get to close."

Imani nodded. "You want to test it?" Imani straddled Tsuchi's lap and began kissing him heatedly. She then pushed off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. With each button she undid, she kissed that part of his body. Finally she pushed his shirt off of him, kissing him the whole while. He lay her down on the couch and was kissing her. At the sound of a cough, they took a breather and looked up to find five men in black suits, with ear pieces, sunglasses (inside the house at night no less), and with their hands in their breast pockets of their jackets surrounding them.

The lead guy spoke. "Perhaps it is time that the two of you retire. After all, Harrison sensei does have an early flight to catch."

"It's okay, Ken. That was just a test. We'll be up in a while. Thank you." Imani spoke smoothly.

Ken nodded. "We'll be back if any more articles of clothing are doffed." Then all five men left.

Tsuchi was both scared and impressed. _This is going to be one long night. How am I ever supposed to get close to her? _Tsuchi hurriedly put back on his shirt. "You know, you didn't have to do that. I wouldn't do anything like that until you told me you were ready, and even then I …" He shook his head. "Never mind, you're right. We do need to talk. There's two things I want to know. First, why can't we have a long distance relationship, and second what really happened on your dates with Odagiri?"

Imani sighed. "Well, it would just be too awkward and cause us to lose focus. I mean. First of all, there is the time difference. If we tried to call each other every day, we'd lose sleep trying and then be ineffective at our jobs. Also, I will be very busy trying to get all of these projects caught up to my other one. I don't want either one of us wondering what the other person is doing and with whom if we can't contact each other. We need to focus on our work while we are apart. Besides if some girl comes along that may be the one for you, I don't want you to miss out on any opportunities."

Tsuchi was angry and glared at Imani. "Do you really think that lowly of me? What unnecessary things are you saying? You're the only one for me. Haven't I made that clear already?" He lifted up his shirt to remind her of his scar.

Imani sighed. "That's how you feel now, but time and distance may change people's feelings. So, if we still feel the same about each other when I come back, then we can move forward together. If not, then we move on separately as friends. You're important to me and a very important person in my life. I don't want to lose you. Anyway, to answer your second question, I've already told you about the dates."

"Yes I know, but I know you. You conveniently left out details." Tsuchi smiled at her giving her a knowing glance.

Imani sighed. "Okay, if that is the only way you can think of to spend our last night together." Imani licked her lips teasingly and winked at him. "I, personally, can think of better ways to spend our time."

Tsuchi thought for a moment, distracted by Imani, and then grinned a malicious grin. "How about you show me what happened on the dates?"

Imani gave him a questioning look. Clever boy. "Okay, then. How about we act out the second date, then? That was a long night, and I think you will enjoy that one more." Tsuchi nodded in agreement. So Imani acted out the date for him from the kiss at the front door, to the cab ride, the restaurant, and then the foot massage.

Tsuchi interrupted her after the foot massage. "You'll have to stop right here for a bit. I can't believe the yakuza taught you to do this."

Imani laughed. "That's the same thing Odagiri said after the massage. Let me continue and tell you what I told him that helped, and they didn't teach me that. I improvised on my own." Tsuchi frowned but let Imani continue to describe everything, acting out the taxi ride, the karaoke place, how she knocked out Mariko, the pharmacy, the elevator ride, and then the love motel room. She described everything that happened in detail.

Tsuchi shook his head when she was finished. "I can't believe that you did all of that with Odagiri, and I can't believe Odagiri let you jump off the balcony."

Imani shrugged. "It was only three floors, and it's not like I gave him a choice. Besides the yakuza were pretty much telling us what to do the whole time with me improvising."

Tsuchi looked at Imani. "Now, that I know all of the details, I'm not sure that I want to hear about the other date or was that your intention all along?"

Imani grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go upstairs and go to bed."

Tsuchi was confused. "You're not tired already are you?"

Imani shook her head. "No, I just want to lay beside you for a while."

Tsuchi's heart elevated and then plummeted. He had forgotten about her leaving. He nodded and followed her. They bathed (first her then him) and lay on the bed silently in each other's arms. Imani was wearing a sheer black nightgown that went down to her feet, and Tsuchi was wearing silk pajama bottoms. They stared at each other smiling and sometimes kissing and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

When he was sure that they were asleep, Imani's father checked in on them. "My poor innocent little baby girl, I'm sorry that I had to do that to you, but it was for your own good."

* * *

On the other side of town, Odagiri met up with the rest of the guys. They were all looking down and absently drinking their drinks. Finally Hyuga spoke up. "Man, that's really messed up. It's got to be tough on Tsuchi."

_Not just Tsuchi_, Odagiri thought staring into his drink.

"Yeah, he really liked that girl." Takeda added.

"Who could blame him? That sensei was fine." Yabuki flinched expecting the others to hit him. Instead they were all shaking their heads in agreement.

"You know. Tsuchi was really excited because she told him she had something important to tell him tonight. He thought she was going to confess to him. Do you think that the important thing that she had to tell him was that she was leaving? That would break his heart." Hyuga offered.

Odagiri shook his head. "No, she didn't know. She was just as shocked as everyone else was about it."

"Still Tsuchi must be heart broken about her leaving." Hyuga continued.

"Well, maybe she'll confess to him and give him something to remember her by." Yabuki commented.

"Shut up!" They all glared at Yabuki.

"I had hoped she would confess. That way they would become a couple and me and Maki chan could double with them." Takeda spoke.

"Well, at least he has us to support him." Hyuga said. "Hey, wait a minute. Why don't you still double with him, but ask Maki chan to bring a long a friend. Not the same one from the trip, she and I are kind of you know."

"Hey that's a good idea. Maybe we can all triple." Takeda was getting excited. "I'll ask Maki chan."

"Maybe Tsuchi will get lucky after all if he hasn't already tonight." Yabuki mentioned.

"Shut the hell up all of you!" Odagiri shouted. They all looked at the usually quiet and calm Odagiri shocked. "Don't do that. What kind of support is that? You won't him to forget about her and pretend like nothing happened? Do you really think he can do that or that will help? The last thing he wants to do is forget Imani. Even if he did want to, it's not like he could. It's not like she is going away forever and not coming back. Who knows how long she will be gone, but she promised she would come back. So, leave the two of them alone and cut the guy some slack. How would you feel if it were you?"

They were all staring at him and then thought about it and slowly nodded feeling sheepish. Yabuki narrowed his eyes and looked at Odagiri. He then went over to him and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

Odagiri raised one eyebrow. "Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean with Imani leaving. Are you okay about it?" Yabuki asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? She's Tsuchi's girl. He's the one we need to be worried about. Why would I care? I mean we're friends, and I'll miss her like everyone else will." Odagiri was defensive.

Yabuki looked him directly in the eyes. "Because you dated her, and I saw the picture of you two kissing."

Odagiri shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, we showed you those pictures, and you know the two dates were fakes. We told you all about them. So?"

Yabuki shook his head. "Not the one the stalker took, the ones you keep in your wallet, and they looked very real to me."

Odagiri's eyes gaped, and he shook his head. "Tsuchi doesn't know about those. You can't tell him. You absolutely have to keep it a secret unless Imani tells him."

Yabuki nodded. "Sure if you promise to tell me all about the dates."

Odagiri frowned. "We've already told you about them."

Yabuki shook his head. "Not the details. I want to know everything."

"You have to keep the pictures a secret period, but I'll tell you about the dates. I've been dying to for some time now." Odagiri smiled and told him the details. They spoke quietly by themselves. Whenever Hyuga and Takeda would try to join, they would change the subject.

Yabuki looked at Odagiri incredulously. "I can't believe all of that, and she's a cherry too? Lucky!"

Odagiri shook his head. "Uh uh, Tsuchi is the lucky one. I just hope that he'll still allow me to get a massage from her some time."

"Foot?" Yabuki asked.

"No, back. I won't ask anyway." Odagiri sighed. "I wish we could see her off at the airport tomorrow."

"Call and ask." Yabuki said. "I don't think Tsuchi will mind."

Odagiri shook his head. "She doesn't want that. That is why she said good bye tonight. I don't think she even will let Tsuchi send her off."

The next morning, much as Odagiri predicted, Imani and Tsuchi fixed breakfast and ate together and said their goodbyes at the door. He gave her one long, passionate, lingering kiss and then bade her goodbye. He gave her a package nicely wrapped with a bow.

"Don't open this until you are on the ground in the United States, and you can call me." She nodded curious but willing to wait. She watched him walk away and slowly closed the door on that chapter in her life for the time being.

* * *

(**A/N**): Even though I had this chapter written months ago. I had to rewrite it since I had added chapters and needed to revise it to fit. Also, this is another long chapter that I had to split into two parts. Again, I thought about ending the story here, but there's another half to this chapter, and I want to focus a little bit on the guys from 3D's life after graduation, particularly Tsuchi. Besides, this is not really a happy ending, and I love happy endings.

Preview: _"I'm not going to lie or apologize for doing what I think is right to ensure your safety."_


	31. Chapter 30: Fight and Flight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gokusen, the manga, the anime, or the JDrama. I do have way more characters than I expected in this fanfic.

**Chapter 30 Fight and Flight**

**RECAP**: Imani graduated, and her father gave her a restaurant as a present, and arranged for her to begin a series of projects similar to the one at Keiko. Unfortunately, that called for Imani to have to leave Japan the next day to begin working on the projects. Everyone was distraught, particularly Tsuchi as he thought Imani was going to confess to him. She did confess to him, but said that she didn't want a long distance relationship. While Imani acted out the 2nd date for Tsuchi, Odagiri told Yabuki all the details of both dates. Imani and Tsuchi said goodbye the next morning at her house.

* * *

On the plane, Imani stared absently out of the window in a depressed, somber mood. She sighed as she thought about her last night with Tsuchi and absently fingered the gift that he gave her. She finally spoke what was on her mind to her father.

"I thought we had an agreement, no more secrets and no more making decisions without the other knowing about it. You did this on purpose." Imani accused.

"What?" Her father tried to sound innocent. "If I had consulted you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides, I thought you had always wanted this opportunity. I thought you would have rather began the project in the states than in Japan in the first place. I thought the only reason that you were in Japan was because the gulf state universities would not let you host the project there. I just showed them all of the progress you made, and they were impressed."

Imani shook her head. "This is not about the projects, Father, and you know that's not why I came to Japan. It was a plus, but that's not the main reason. Besides, you probably bribed or pressured them into starting the projects immediately instead of waiting to see the experimental data just to get me out of Japan. You made sure that I didn't know about it just to get back at me for not telling you about Ren. This is about you keeping me close to you and trying to lock me away to keep me out of harm's way when you know there is no way to guarantee my safety anywhere in the world." Imani had a fierce tone.

Kenazawa sensei yelled. "Don't you think I know that? But that doesn't keep me from trying to do all that I can anyway. I'm not going to lie or apologize for doing what I think is best to ensure your safety. And you can't say that I don't have just cause for your welfare in Japan. This is the second time you have been kidnapped in Japan, and I haven't forgotten the first time. I would do anything to forget it or take it back."

"You mean when I was 2?" Imani asked softly.

"Yes, and you don't know how hard that was for me. It took me 9 months to find you and get you back. I never want to go through that again." Her father's voice was hoarse causing her to turn and look at him. His eyes were watery, and he had a far-away, pained expression on his face. "That's why I can't just sit by and do nothing, and that's why you have such security measures."

She put her hand on her father's arm. "Daddy, it was hard on both of us, and I can't thank you enough for doing everything to get me back, but to be honest I'm safer in Japan than I am anywhere else in the world since I have four, no five layers of security."

Her father looked at her puzzled. "Five?"

Imani nodded. "Yes, there is my security, campus security, Miko's clan, Uncle Tenkai's clan, and then my paternal grandfather, your father's clan to watch my back."

Her father shook his head. "Yes, but they also all have their own enemies, which may endanger you, and it was their enemies that led to your kidnappings both times. Look, you're finally getting to do the projects you wanted to do where you want to do them, why don't you just be happy and accept them. Isn't this the opportunity that you've always wanted? Isn't it enough? If you're not happy, you can always go back as soon as we land. " His tone softened.

Imani nodded. "I know that, Daddy. Why do you think I got on the plane? It's always been my goal in life to help people any way I could whenever I could. Of course, I'm going to go through with this. I can't tell an 80 year-old lady that the reason the house she was born in and grew up in was destroyed by a storm is because I wanted to spend extra time with my boyfriend. I'm not going to let my feelings get in the way of saving people millions of dollars in property loss or even worse other types of losses. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. But it still hurts. The way I left things really hurts. It doesn't minimize the pain."

Tears began rolling down his daughter's face, and he felt a pang of guilt stab his heart. Imani turned away. _I'm responsible for her tears_, he thought. _I can't leave it like this._ Kenazawa Liee determined right then and there to make it up to his daughter.

Imani took a deep breath in and willed her tears away. "Anyway, I'll need to have some of my current team join me in the United States. Please arrange visas, passports, and any other legal documents for them to join me as soon as possible. Also arrange for them to have an interpreter accompany them everywhere and housing with me or near me in every state. Here are there names, and their information." She handed him a flash drive. "You can get started on that, and I'll lay out the strategy for the universities. I'm going to need the particulars on the universities, the faculty that I'll be working with any other pertinent information. Oh, and one more thing, I'll need a social coordinator who is fluent in both English and Japanese." Imani's tone was very business-like and professional.

Her father breathed a sigh of relief since she sounded like herself again. He handed her a flash drive with the information she requested. He held her hand. "I'm so proud of you handling things in such a mature manner."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course, after all I take after you and Mom. Despite my earlier misgivings, I really am excited about the projects." He stroked her hair, smiled, and began working on her requests.

"I can go back, right?" Imani asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"When I have the projects on almost equal footing, I can go back to Japan, right?" Imani was hopeful.

Her father sighed. "I guess."

"But what about my passport and visa?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, that's no problem. That is probably one other thing we need to discuss."

Imani arched her eyebrows at him suspiciously but returned to putting together an aggressive schedule and plans for completing the project set up in record time. She accomplished about a week's worth of work and a month's worth of planning in 12 hours. Just before landing, she took out Tsuchi's gift unwrapped it and gasped.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Hikaruuuu," a familiar female voice drawled.

"Eh? Imani?" Tsuchi was relieved to hear from her.

Imani laughed. "Hey stranger, how are you doing?"

"Better now that you've called, and I've heard your voice. Then again, maybe not so good since the girl that I liked confessed to me and then dumped me 12 hours later and flew half way around the world to get away from me." Tsuchi tried to sound pathetic.

"Tsuuuchiyaaaa," Imani stressed his name. "Stop saying such unnecessary things. I didn't dump you. We are just on hold until I return to Japan or until you find someone else."

Tsuchi scowled. "Now, look who is saying unnecessary things. Besides, what about you? Isn't it more likely that you will find someone else, or that someone else will pursue you?"

"Are you kidding?" Imani scoffed. "First of all, I will be too busy trying to get these projects in place, and second, you know how I am. Look how long it took me to even recognize that I had feelings for you and then acknowledge it to myself, let alone to you."

"Then how do you think I feel?" Tsuchi asked. "Don't you think I'm the same as you?"

Imani cringed. "I hadn't considered that. Maybe, I like you so much I don't want you to miss out on any opportunities to find happiness with someone else because you are waiting on me."

"There you go with your nonsense again." Tsuchi scolded Imani.

"Anyway, I called to tell you that I arrived safely back on United States soil, and that I miss you." Imani said softly.

"I miss you too, and don't you even think of not coming back and using this opportunity to run out on us because you think it is too dangerous for us to know you." Tsuchi warned.

"I won't. I promised you that I wouldn't. Oh, and I want to thank you for the gift. I loved it. It was beautiful. It was wonderful. It was perfect. Are those the originals, or are those copies?" Imani asked.

Tsuchi was thoughtful. "Those are the originals, but I have copies. I can always do them again if necessary. Why?"

"I was so touched by them and impressed that I shared the gift with my dad, and he was also impressed. In fact, he wants to talk to you. So, I'll say goodbye for now." She handed the phone to her father.

"Tsuchiya kun, this is Kenazawa sensei."

"Good evening, Kenazawa sensei."

"Tell me. Have you shown those to anyone at your job?" Her father asked him.

Tsuchi was confused but responded. "No."

"Did you mention a story line or character or anything else to anyone at work?" Her father asked.

"Eh, no," Tsuchi replied still wondering.

"Okay, this is very important." Her father stressed. "Did you create these at work or use any time or materials from work to create these?"

Tsuchi was even more confused. "No, I completed these even before I began working there."

"Good, excellent." Her father nodded. "So, how are things, my boy?"

Tsuchi was really perplexed but answered truthfully. "I'm fine although I miss your daughter."

Kenazawa sensei nodded. "That's to be expected. Listen, what are your intentions?"

Tsuchi was taken aback. "Uhm, with your daughter or with the work I created?" _I thought I already answered the first question before._

"Both. You see, I have a plan to help you succeed with both." Her father left a confused Imani to speak privately with Tsuchi. He came back thirty minutes later and handed the phone back to her.

"Good night Imani. Pleasant dreams, I'll see you again in a few months." Tsuchi hung up with a smile and a plan.

"Good night." _I wonder what he meant by see you in a few months. Does he know my plan? Did Daddy tell him, or is he planning on coming here? What did they talk about?_

* * *

Then she called Odagiri. "Ryyyyoooo." Imani called him lightly.

"Hello." He said sleepily.

"This is Imani."

Odagiri had been sleeping but was instantly jolted from sleep at hearing her voice. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. We landed safely on United States soil. How are you doing?" Imani asked.

"I'm fine. So, how did things go last night?" Odagiri asked in a roundabout way the question that was on his mind.

"Okay, I guess. I confessed to Tsuchi, and he seemed happy. I'm still not sure that I did the right thing." Imani replied.

"I think you did. He seemed happy enough when we saw him today." Odagiri told her.

"You saw him? How was he?" Imani's voice was excited.

Odagiri felt a swift, fleeting pang of jealousy at how excited Imani was when she discussed seeing Tsuchi. "As I said, he seemed happy enough. So happy that Yabuki asked if he got lucky last night."

"Seriously. I hope you all hit Yabuki in the back of the head for me." Imani rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Odagiri chuckled.

"Please relay a message for me to Yabuki. Tell him the next time that I see him, I'm going to beat him down good." Imani's tone was serious.

"I don't know if you should. He might like that." Odagiri chuckled again.

Imani was also chuckling as she responded. "You might be right."

"So, what did happen last night?" Odagiri asked directly.

"We just talked, and I told him the details about our second date." Imani stated.

"Oh?" Odagiri was slightly alarmed.

"Yes, he asked and so we acted it out." Imani said quickly.

"Eh? And how did he take it?" Odagiri felt a bit concerned.

"Oh, he was excited, jealous, and grateful." Imani responded.

"Huh? I'm confused." Odagiri said.

"Well he was excited by the foot massage, the lap dance, and all the kissing. He was jealous that I did all of those things with you. And he was grateful because he realized how dangerous the situation was and how much we did to protect him and his family." Imani explained. "Did he ask you about it?"

Odagiri thought. "No, but Yabuki did."

"Yabuki, but we already told him what happened on the dates." Imani was surprised.

"He wanted the details." Odagiri explained.

"Why?" Imani was curious.

"Because he saw the pictures of you and I kissing." Odagiri answered.

"But we showed those to him already." Imani was puzzled.

"Not the ones the stalker took. The ones that we took in the photo booth." Odagiri mentioned. "He threatened to tell Tsuchi if I didn't tell him the details."

Imani shrugged. "I guess it couldn't be helped. You were probably dying to tell someone any way. Don't worry about it. It's okay. How did he manage to see them?"

Odagiri was relieved and then panicked. "I uhm keep them in my wallet."

"Hm. You know if you want a memory, I can't ask the yakuza to give you a copy of the video." Imani offered.

Odagiri was surprised she was so nonchalant. "That's okay then I would probably have to show Yabuki and the rest of the guys, and I don't think Tsuchi would be as cool about it as you are."

Imani nodded. "True. Hey do me two favors, okay?"

"It depends upon what they are." Odagiri responded cautiously.

"First, take care of yourself and Tsuchi and let me know how he is really doing. I have a feeling he will hide things from me to spare my feelings." Imani began.

"Done, and the second one?" Odagiri asked.

Imani sighed. "Uhm, if there is some girl that likes Tsuchi or that Tsuchi is attracted to, but he won't go out with her because of me, can you encourage him to go out and have fun?"

"Absolutely not, I can't make that promise. If anything, I will do the opposite." Odagiri was ticked.

"What? Why not?" Imani was puzzled.

"Because if you had just confessed to me, and you started pushing me away just because we are a few continents apart I would question if you ever had true feelings for me at all." Odagiri explained.

"I never thought of it that way. It's just that I want him to be happy. That's why I'm saying this not because I don't have true feelings for him." Imani explained.

"Well, I will do what I think is right. I can't promise you anything." Odagiri told her.

"Fair enough. So, how are you holding up?" Imani asked.

"Me, I'm good. Why do you ask?" Odagiri was hopeful but about what he didn't know.

"Have you thought about Yankumi? She's no longer your teacher. You need to make your move before it's too late, and you lose to another former student." Imani advised.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Odagiri was anxious.

"No, no I don't. It's just a feeling that I have." Imani calmed him down. _But my feelings are never wrong. _"Any way, put it out of your mind and go back to sleep. Even though I'll be busy, I will stay in touch. Take care. Good night."

"If you say so. You too. Good night." Odagiri hung up wondering.

* * *

(**A/N**) This chapter was short because it was meant to go with the previous chapter, but that would have made that one too long. The ending was another subtle hint at a Shinkumi pairing. The reason this is called Fight and Flight is because of the verbal battle that she and her father engage in on the flight home. It is a play on words of the flight or fight natural response that people have when frightened or upset. In this case, Imani is forced into the former (flight) and voluntarily engages in the latter (fight). As promised, the next few chapters will focus primarily on the routine of 3D after graduation, particularly Tsuchi. Unfortunately, there will be a new challenge facing Tsuchi in the chapter called "Femme Fatale."

**Preview**: _"Is that your girlfriend?" Asahina san asked. _

_"That's a good friend." Tsuchi replied cautiously._


	32. Chapter 31: Femme Fatale

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gokusen, the manga, the anime, or the JDrama. This is all mere fun. Any resemblance to any real situation would be too uncanny to imagine.

**RECAP**: Imani left to go to the United States. She and her father had a small fight on the way home. She accused him of being overprotective, and he didn't deny it. They resolved it, and then she began working on the project. When she landed she called Tsuchi and her father and Tsuchi had a long talk and didn't disclose it to Imani. Imani and Odagiri talked. Imani asked Odagiri to look out for Tsuchi and encourage him not to wait on her. Odagiri refused. Imani encouraged him to hook up with Yankumi soon or lose her to someone else.

* * *

**Chapter 31 Femme Fatale**

Tsuchi couldn't believe that a month had passed by already since Imani left. He was whistling as he did his work. Working at his internship and on the secret project with Kenazawa sensei had kept him so preoccupied that he barely had time to miss Imani at all. Okay, that was a lie. He missed Imani every second of every day, but it was more tolerable when he had something to occupy his mind.

True to her word, Imani had stayed in touch, calling him once a week, although she would email him more frequently and send pictures over his phone. She would send one global letter to everyone summarizing her week, and then send personal emails to Tsuchi and a few others. It was after he received that communication that he missed her even more. It was like she was still in Japan, but he couldn't see or touch her in person.

Tsuchi was on his way to deliver scenarios to the programmers when someone bumped into him, spilling tea on him. He managed to protect the papers he was holding. "Hey, you should watch …" He stopped as he looked down to see a cute, young lady, with shoulder length hair and round eyes, not as big, round, or pretty as Imani's. He stopped midsentence as she looked like she was about to cry. "I mean excuse me."

"I'm so sorry." She said bowing. "I'm such a klutz. I hope I didn't burn you. Let me wipe that off." She bent down with a napkin trying to wipe the spot on his jeans. He shook his head and tapped her on the shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. I was in a rush to get this paperwork to the programmers. I am still in a rush. So let's say it's both our faults and call it even. Excuse me." He bowed and strode off.

"Wait, please." She called. "What is your name?"

He shrugged. "Tsuchiya Hikaru." He smiled and tried to walk past her.

"Uhm, I'm Asahina Miyabi." She held out her hand.

He shook her hand, bowed, and continued walking. "Nice to meet you. If you will excuse me, I am in a hurry."

"I'll see you around." She called after him. Once he was out of sight she put her fist in the air. "Yes!" _Mission accomplished._

_

* * *

_

Later on at his desk, Tsuchi was preoccupied with testing the latest games. To anyone unfamiliar with his work it looked as if he was just goofing off at work, playing video games. All of a sudden he looked up to find someone standing next to him. He paused the game to turn to her.

_"Uhm, excuse me Tsuchiya san." The girl who had bumped into him earlier bowed._

_"Can I help you?" He barely looked her over and returned to looking at the monitor._

_"I brought you a cup of tea to make up for spilling some on your pants earlier and to apologize again." She handed him the tea._

_He accepted it. "Oh, you're the girl who bumped into me earlier, right?"_

_"Yes, it's Asahina Miyabi." She smiled and bowed her head._

_"Well, thank you for the tea, but you didn't have to do that. We were both at fault so no harm done." _

_"But I spilt tea on you. So I feel that I am more at fault. That's why I wandered if maybe I could buy you lunch some time to make up for it."_

_"My pants dried fine with barely a stain. This tea is good enough. Thank you for the offer, but I decline." He smiled and drank the tea, nodding at her hoping she would get the point and leave._

_"Oh, okay. Well, I apologize again, and I'll leave first." She bowed again._

_"I'm sorry. I have to complete testing before I leave work today. So you understand that I am really busy today." Tsuchi smiled at her. She returned it and left._

_

* * *

_

The next day Tsuchi was having lunch with the other interns from Kurogin Gakuen laughing over old times and reminiscing about Yankumi's antics when Asahina came over to the table.

_She waved at Tsuchi as the other three whistled. "Hi Tsuchiya kun, fancy running into you here. This time I didn't spill anything on you, though." She chuckled cutely. "I didn't know that you ate here, too. Do you mind if I join you guys?" She spoke shyly. _

_The other three guys moved over to make room for her. Tsuchi stood up and pulled out his chair for her. "You can have my seat. I was just leaving." He introduced the three guys first. "And this is … uhm."_

_"It's Miyabi chan. Remember? Asahina Miyabi chan." She smiled but inside she was frustrated and pouting. __Why is he always rushing off or brushing me off when we see each other. At this rate, we will never get anywhere._

_Tsuchi nodded at everyone and beat a hasty retreat. Miyabi decided to use the time to get to know about Tsuchi from his friends. Although they answered her questions, they were very careful to avoid mentioning Yankumi, Imani, or anything about the kidnappings and attacks. "I'm new here, so please take care of me and tell me where there are good places to eat and hang out on the weekends." Miyabi said in a cute voice._

_

* * *

_

The next day, Tsuchi was on his way to lunch when the young lady came up to him. He nodded at her. "Excuse me."

_"Ano, Tsuchiya san, hello again. It's me." She said blocking his path._

_Tsuchi frowned and then recognized her. "You're the girl who bumped into me the other day. Funny, how we keep running into each other since that day. Uhm how are you it's, eh, uhm? _

_"Asahina Miyabi. Miyabi chan." She reminded him._

_"Right, Miyabi san. I was just on my way to get something for lunch and come back to my desk to eat and work." Tsuchi hoped she would take a hint and leave him alone. She seemed to be showing up everywhere since running in to him, and he was suspicious that it wasn't just coincidence._

_"Oh. Well I'm glad that I caught you." She put a hand on his arm. "Because I made a bento and prepared too much for me. I know you said that you did not want me to buy you lunch, but would it be okay to share lunch with me?" She put her head down as if she were embarrassed. _

_Tsuchi sighed. "I guess that would be okay. Please lead the way." They ate in the break room. She asked him questions about his family, friends and background. He answered cryptically, a skill he had picked up from Imani. He quickly finished and thanked her for the food. "Your cooking is quite good." __Nothing compared to Imani's, but it was edible__. He thought to himself smiling. Just then he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He took it out and checked the caller ID. Imani was texting him. He bowed and thanked her again. "If you'll excuse me, I need to answer this." He walked off and read the text smiling._

_"Hi Tsuchi. It's Imani. I just finished a long day of hard work. You should be at lunch right now. I hope you are eating properly. Anyway, I wanted to say good night, and I miss you. I can't wait to return to Japan."_

_Tsuchi smiled, headed toward his desk. He didn't notice that Miyabi had followed him. He was too busy answering Imani's text. __"Hey, beautiful. I miss you too. It's good to hear from you. I thought you were only going to call, email, or text once a week."_

_Imani responded. "__Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I won't call you then this week since I've already reached my quota."_

_"Don't you dare. I'm very happy you texted me today. I was just surprised, and I wanted to make sure that you were still going to call me. You must really miss me if you contact me more than once a week. I'm touched."_

_"I'm glad. Well good night. Enjoy your meal."__ Imani put away the phone and went to bed._

_Tsuchi was all smiles as he sat as his desk. __I wonder what she meant by enjoy your meal. She must be talking about what I had for lunch._

_"Uhm was that your girlfriend?" Miyabi asked._

_"Eh?" Tsuchi was shocked to find Miyabi had followed him and was standing next to him. "Oh, that was a good friend." He looked at her questioningly._

_"Oh, you forgot your drink." She handed him a canned beverage and bowed._

_"Thank you again, for the drink and for lunch." Tsuchi smiled and returned to his work._

_"You're welcome." She walked away with a frown. __I guess I have competition__. _

_

* * *

_

**Next day**

_Tsuchi was surprised at work when the secretary showed a group of caterers to his desk to deliver a huge meal. There was a card. It read: "__Surprise! I asked the manager at K.I. Li International Restaurant to prepare your favorites for you. I want to make sure that you are eating properly. There should be enough to share with your office. Always thinking of you. Love Imani. Take care__." Tsuchi couldn't help but to smile. He had them place the food in the conference room and then called the manager, the man who interviewed him, his 3D classmates, and the rest of his department to have some food. They ate in the conference room._

_Miyabi came to Tsuchi's desk and was disappointed not to find him there. Tsuchi saw her from the conference room and went out to greet her. "I'm glad you are here. Since you shared your lunch with me yesterday, I wanted to return the favor." He led her into the conference room. Everyone else had already eaten and left, and there was plenty of food left. Miyabi smiled as the catering staff seated and served her. She was impressed._

_Yes, I knew that my cooking would do the trick yesterday__. "Wow, when you return a favor, you really go all out." Miyabi smiled._

_Tsuchi shook his head. "Oh, no, that's not it. A friend of mine owns a restaurant and asked them to cater lunch for me and share it with my coworkers. There was enough so I thought I would share it with you. We're even now. Enjoy your meal. I have to return to work." He nodded at her and ran back to his desk. _

_Miyabi glared after him. __So this wasn't prepared just for me, huh? Well, I won't give up so quickly. _

_When Tsuchi returned to his desk, he took out his phone and texted Imani immediately. __"Got lunch. It was great. Thx. Love U."_

_"__I'm glad, but it was pleasure & biz. Sorry had 2 mix both. Hope your company will use my restaurant for catering. They passed out business cards. Hope you don't mind."_

_"__I enjoyed it, and so did everyone. I know you gave me lunch 1__st__ and then added biz. It's cool." Tsuchi typed._

_"I'm happy you understand. Your lunch was most important, though__."_

_Later on when Tsuchi left his desk to go to the bathroom, Miyabi searched through his desk to look at his recent messages. "Imani, huh? Well Imani san, you have competition. You don't know who you are dealing with." Then she loosened the phone charm on his cell phone and left._

_

* * *

_

That Friday, Tsuchi could not wait to meet with the guys and tell them about Imani sending lunch to him. He was leaving for the day and had his phone out to call the guys when someone bumped in to him again, and he knocked that person down. His cell phone fell on the phone and his charm came off. "I'm so sorry." He helped the girl up and looked at her. "Oh, it's you."

_"Tsuchiya san, I'm so sorry to bump into you again. See, I told you that I am a klutz. At least I don't have hot tea this time and didn't spill it on you." She smiled._

_"Yes, well, I'm sorry I'm meeting some people. I have to leave first. Take care and be careful." Tsuchi nodded, picked up his stuff and left. He didn't notice that his cell phone charm was missing._

_"Yes, mission accomplished again." Miyabi picked up his charm. She ran to get her things and ran after him to follow him._

_The five guys from 3D met at their usual hang out. Tsuchi was the last to arrive. "Eh Tsuchi what took you so long?" Hyuga asked._

_"Some girl at my job keeps bumping into me and spilling all my items. Anyway, guess who I heard from this week?" Tsuchi asked excitedly._

_"Let me guess, Imani." Yabuki was sarcastic._

_"Yes , but she wrote me a card and had it hand delivered along with lunch from her restaurant." Tsuchi smiled smugly._

_"Awesome!" Takeda responded._

_"Cool!" Hyuga nodded._

_"Sweet!" Yabuki said. "But if you had asked me, I would deliver ramen from Kuma's shop and write you a love note too." He fluttered his eyelashes at Tsuchi. They nudged him and laughed._

_"Speaking of which, isn't Friday the busiest night for Kuma? How do you manage to get the night off to hang with us every Friday?" Odagiri asked _

_"Oh, that. That's thanks to Tsuchi, or should I say Mariko, or Mariko's friend? The one that went to the onsen. She comes every Friday to help Kuma out, and they have a date after that. Mostly they cook and eat together, but it leaves me free." Yabuki shrugged. "Speaking of free, Odagiri have you decided what to do with your life yet?"_

_Odagiri was drinking, and he stopped mid sip. "Uhm, well, I'm definitely going to school. So, right now I am looking for a cram school that offers the classes that I want to take."_

_"Eh? If you are looking for a good one, why don't you go to the one that I attend? I'm sure Maki chan would be happy to tutor you too." Takeda offered._

_"Yeah, but that school will help you get into Maki chan's school. I don't think he wants to go to school with you two. Do you know what you are going to school for anyway?"_

_"I'm going to be a teacher like Maki chan." Takeda said._

_They all spit out their drinks. "Eh?" _

_"A teacher? But you had the worst grades of all of us." Hyuga laughed._

_"Yeah, Maki chan's going to be a high school math teacher, and I want to be a high school coach." Takeda responded._

_"In what?" Yabuki asked._

_"Basketball." Takeda said matter-of-factly._

_"Basketball?" Yabuki looked at him. "A chibi like you?"_

_"Hey, I may be short, but I'm good." Takeda protested._

_"That's true." Tsuchi spoke up for Takeda. "He's schooled me a few times even though I am much taller. And that's better than boxing. We all know that's not his sport."_

_They all snickered. "Hey, my bad boxing skills help me to meet Maki chan." Takeda said defiantly. "We can't all have it made with a girlfriend's dad who can hook us up with any job we want."_

_"Hey, her dad didn't get me the job. She's not my girlfriend right now. We are on hold until she returns to Japan." Tsuchi said dejectedly. "And if anyone has it made, Hyuga does." The other four nodded in agreement._

_Hyuga sipped his drink and then responded. "It's not my fault my mom remarried a rich business man who has no heirs and wants to train me to take over his business. Anyway, those business courses are so hard."_

_"Whatever!" The rest rolled their eyes at Hyuga._

_At that point, Miyabi strode in and walked up to Tsuchi, looping her arm into his. "There you are, Tsuchi kun. You dropped this when you were with me earlier."_

_"Uhm, thank you." Tsuchi replied looking at her strangely._

_"Oh, I'm Asahina Miyabi. I work with Tsuchi. You must be his friends from 3D right?" They nodded eyeing her. "I've heard all about you. Tsuchi and I have had lunch together almost all week. I was looking forward to meeting you tonight."_

_Tsuchi stared down at her puzzled. Odagiri looked at Tsuchi, then at Miyabi, and back to Tsuchi. Tsuchi shook his head and then shrugged. _

_Yabuki spoke up. "Why don't you join us, pretty lady?" Tsuchi shook his head to Yabuki._

_"It's Asahina Miyabi, but you can call me Miyabi chan." She held out her hand. "And you must be Yabuki, right. I've heard that you are quite the lady killer and the charmer. I can see why. Oh, and the rest of you are Odagiri, Takeda, and Hyuga, right?" She smiled as they all nodded. _

_Tsuchi looked at her surprised and then shook his head. Odagiri went up to Tsuchi and spoke in a low tone, grabbing his elbow. "A quick word outside." Odagiri didn't wait for Tsuchi to respond before he left._

_Tsuchi excused himself and extricated himself from Miyabi's arm. He followed Odagiri into the alleyway. "What's up with that, Tsuchi? Are you moving on from Imani?"_

_"What? Hell no. That chick bumped into me Monday and has been hanging around ever since. She ate with Oomori and the guys Tuesday, shared her lunch with me on Wednesday, and I gave her some food Thursday. I told you Imani sent me lunch. I had extra so I offered for her to get some since the rest of my department also had some. Then she bumped into me tonight. That's why I was late. I'm not giving up on Imani, not even if she told me to. Even though she says we are on hold, she's been doing things like this to surprise me. I have a deal with her father that I get to surprise her in a couple of months. So no, Imani is the one for me." Tsuchi was intense at that point._

_Odagiri was relieved. He felt protective of Imani and over Imani and Tsuchi's relationship. "You better be careful. You may have a stalker on your hands. Why did you tell her all about us anyway?"_

_Tsuchi shook his head. "I didn't. The other guys must have told her. You don't think she's really stalking me do you?"_

_"I don't know, but you better watch your back. I'm not going to any more love motels with anyone to get rid of a stalker again." Odagiri was serious at first but began chuckling. _

_Tsuchi burst out laughing, too and punched Odagiri in the arm. "Don't even think about it, but seriously if she's a stalker help me get rid of her." _

_"Too bad Imani isn't here. She would just kick the girl's butt. Have you seen Imani fight? It's amazing. She's just like Yankumi."_

_Odagiri and Tsuchi looked at each other and said simultaneously. "Yankumi."_

_"Naugh, she's away at a school teaching on an island and won't be back for a while." Tsuchi said._

_"That's true." Odagiri agreed. "Hey, why not ask Mariko. I'm sure your sister can handle it."_

_"True, sounds like a plan." Tsuchi smiled. Just then Hyuga came up to them._

_"Man, where have you guys been? Yabuki looks like he is about ready to strangle that girl. She's cute but boring. She keeps going on about you and asking personal questions about you and us too." Hyuga relayed._

_"He's the one who invited her to join us. Tell him to get rid of her." Tsuchi replied. Hyuga gave him a look. "Okay, we're coming." They followed Hyuga back in._

_"Uhm, Miyabi san." Tsuchi began. "Where do you live? If you live nearby, one of us will escort you home. Thanks for returning my charm. It's getting late, and we don't want to keep you from any plans."_

_"Oh, I don't have any plans so I am all yours for the night." Miyabi smiled._

_"We were just having a drink, catching up on old times and then going home." Tsuchi explained._

_"That's right. I have to check on my little brother." Yabuki said. "So, I'll be going. Nice to meet you." He put some money on the table and left._

_"Yes, and I have a date with Maki chan." Takeda put money on the table. "Peace." He held up two fingers as he left._

_"I promised my mom I would stop by for dinner." Hyuga placed some money on the table. "It was nice meeting you. See you guys around."_

_Odagiri wanted to also make up an excuse and leave, but he saw the pleading look on Tsuchi's face and stayed. Plus, he promised Imani to look after Tsuchi. _

_Miyabi noticed and made a play. "Uhm, excuse me Odagiri, but if you have something else to do, you can leave. Tsuchi and I will be fine by ourselves." She looped her arm in Tsuchi's again._

_Odagiri smiled. "Nope, no plans and nothing else to do. So, why don't we walk you home?" Miyabi nodded disappointed until Odagiri's phone rang. "Hello, yes. Okay, yes. I understand. He's right here with me. Okay, we'll be right there." He hung up. "I'm sorry Miyabi san is it? That was one of our friends. He said he needs our help desperately. So, why don't we call you a cab to send you home?" _

_Miyabi followed them outside and waited while they hailed a taxi. When the taxi arrived, they gave money to the driver to take her home. They waited until it was out of sight to leave._

_"Who was that?" Tsuchi asked._

_"It was Yabuki. He said they were at the pool hall and desperately needed our help to play partners. He asked if she was still there, and I told him yes. So he said make it sound like an emergency." Odagiri smiled._

_"Thank God. I thought they'd abandoned me." Tsuchi smiled. They met at the pool hall and laughed and played until late. _

_Outside of the pool hall, Miyabi was glaring at the five having fun. "You can't get rid of me that easy Tsuchiya san, and your little friend Imani can't have you that easily either. It's a good thing I had the taxi drop me off around the corner and followed you." Then she cackled and left to go home._

_**

* * *

**_

(A/N):

_**Ano **__Uhm_

_**Bento **__boxed lunch_

_**Chibi** shorty or short person_

_I debated about whether or not I should introduce yet another new character at this point, but I looked at Gokusen, the show, and saw that they introduced a new character almost in every episode. So I felt it was okay. I wanted to kind of give the guys a future since they didn't really talk about it at the end of Gokusen 2. Both Yabuki and Odagiri's future plans came from an episode in Gokusen 2. However the rest of the guys' future plans came from what they did in other shows. Tsuchi's career was similar to the character Mokomichi Hayami played in __**Tokyo Tower**__. Takeda's career came from the character that Teppei Koike played in Lovely Complex. Hyuga's was an adaptation of the character Koide Keisuke played in __**Oishii Proposal**__. So, I didn't just make them up randomly. Just as Miyabi said, she is not going away for another couple of chapters. _

_**Preview**__: "You're his, his wife?"_


	33. Chapter 32: Avoidance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gokusen, the manga, the anime, or the JDrama, and I wish I would have finished this before Season 3 came out, but oh well.

**RECAP**: Tsuchi is progressing in work, but he has a fan now, who seems to be everywhere he is. She even followed him to meet with the fellows of 3D, who also had their futures mapped out, and found out their names. They ditched her and met elsewhere, but she followed them and vowed to keep following Tsuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 32 Avoidance**

Tsuchi spent the next month trying to avoid Miyabi by arriving to work early, leaving late, and going out to lunch every day with either a 3D classmate or a coworker. The guys even started meeting at Kuma's shop instead of their usual hang out on Fridays. One evening Miyabi had managed to track Tsuchi to Kuma's shop, but fortunately Kuma knew who to look out for, and they went upstairs quickly before she spotted them.

Although he was partially successful at avoiding her since he did not run into her often, he couldn't avoid the daily texts, emails, IMs, and phone calls. She often emailed him pictures of her. She had even managed to get on the same project team with him. After two weeks, he could no longer take it and confided in Odagiri.

"See, man, I told you that you have a stalker. You should just tell Imani and let her deal with that girl." Odagiri told him over the phone.

"No! I don't want to involve her or worry her. She needs to focus on finishing her projects on time so that she can come back to Japan in … uhm as soon as possible." Tsuchi said. Imani only had 6 weeks left, and he didn't want anything getting in the way of her returning to Japan.

"So, what are you going to do, then? At least talk to Mariko about it." Odagiri suggested.

"I will, but I'll ask people to look out for her and also switch to a different project team until then." Tsuchi thought.

"Let me know how that works for you." Odagiri said doubtful.

* * *

For the next two weeks, he was successful, or so he thought. In fact, Odagiri had told Imani who talked to her father, who talked to the company and asked them to change her work hours and her assignments so that she was too busy to find Tsuchi or even email him at work. Unfortunately it didn't change her weekend hours much, and she still texted or called him at least once daily as he complained to the guys that Friday evening at Kuma's place.

"So, how is it going with that stalker chick? Are you sure she is not going to come to Kuma's again?" Yabuki asked.

"Funny." Tsuchi took out his fan and hit Yabuki with it. "I've managed to avoid her at work. I don't see her at all, but she still emails me and calls me at least once a day. That's better than hearing from her every hour though. And all she talks about is how good a couple we would make, how much she likes me and thinks I'm so handsome, and how much we have in common, which is zero is if you ask me."

"Man, she's nothing like Imani." Hyuga commented. "Imani is so cool."

"I know." Tsuchi smiled. _Three weeks to go_.

"Did you respond to that chick? Why does she keep calling you?" Takeda asked.

"Who knows? I just told her thanks for the compliments." Tsuchi replied.

"Why don't you tell her that you have a girlfriend?" Takeda asked.

Tsuchi sighed. "Because Imani said that we are on hold until she gets back. I don't want to use her like that."

"I'm sure that she won't mind." Odagiri interjected.

"Who says she has to know?" Hyuga asked. Tsuchi hit him with the fan and frowned.

"Ask her and see if she doesn't mind." Odagiri encouraged him knowing that Imani had suggested the same thing.

"I'll just wait and see next week after I talk to Mariko about it." Tsuchi said. "I don't want to worry her unnecessarily." _Or distract her from finishing her project and returning in a couple of weeks._

What neither of the two boys knew was that Miyabi had been texting threats and lies to Imani for the past month. Imani had been too busy and ignored them, but she did schedule a meeting with her father to discuss it.

"How's it going with Imani, anyway?" Yabuki asked.

Tsuchi smiled. "I'll let you know in a few weeks."

"Eh?" They all wondered what Tsuchi meant.

* * *

The next day Tsuchi met his sister for lunch to discuss his stalker and talk about Imani and get her advice. Mariko just laughed at Tsuchi.

"What's up with the two of you and stalkers?" Mariko chuckled.

Tsuchi shrugged. "Hers had to do with revenge on her yakuza grandfather. Mine is because I'm so fine." He took out his fan and covered the bottom 2/3 of his face with it. Mariko stuck her finger down her throat like she was going to puke.

"Please, if anyone should get stalked for their looks, it's Imani. Wait what am I saying? That's so not good." Mariko hit her forehead with her hand and shook her head. "Anyway, have you told Imani?"

"No, I don't want to worry her if it's nothing." Tsuchi shook his head.

"She probably already knows." Mariko commented off-handedly.

"How would she know?" Tsuchi was worried.

"You know her." Mariko blew him off, forgetting that she was not supposed to tell Tsuchi about the security detail or that all of them had told Imani about Tsuchi's stalker.

"True." Tsuchi nodded. Mariko breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, let's go. I made reservations at Imani's restaurant, and I don't want to be late." They arrived at the restaurant laughing and joking, arm in arm. They didn't notice the person sitting in the corner until she made her presence known.

"Oh, Tsuchiya san, is that you? I can't believe we bumped into each other here. My work schedule changed so I haven't been able to join you for lunch. So why don't we have lunch together now?" Then she looked at Mariko and covered her mouth like she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Are you on a date? Is this your friend Imani that I have heard so much about?"

Tsuchi stiffened. He was positive that neither he nor anyone else had ever used Imani's name in front of Miyabi. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Remember when they brought you lunch at the office, and you shared it with me. Well, I liked the food so much that I took their business card and decided to come here." She turned to Mariko. "Where are my manners? I'm sorry. I'm one of Tsuchi kun's coworkers, Asahina Miyabi." She held out her hand to Mariko. Behind her Tsuchi was pointing to Miyabi and mouthed the word, "stalker."

Mariko nodded and then smiled and shook the girl's hand. "Tsuchiya Mariko."

"You're his, his wife?" Miyabi's mouth dropped open, and her smiled disappeared.

"His sister." Mariko almost said yes to protect Imani but thought it was too gross to even pretend.

"Oh. Oh." Miyabi's smile returned. "Well, that's great. I hope we can get to know each other better and become friends."

"But he does have a gorgeous girlfriend, though." Mariko smiled as Miyabi's face fell. Mariko took an instant dislike to Miyabi.

"He didn't say anything about it to me." Miyabi said defensively.

Tsuchi scoffed. "You didn't ask. Besides, I don't have to tell you everything."

Miyabi recovered her composure and smiled. "That's right. You don't. We're only friends after all and becoming close friends." She then entangled her arm into a surprised Tsuchi's.

The maitre'd arrived at that point. "Reservation for two, I presume?" He asked. He recognized Tsuchi and Mariko from the party and because Imani had left pictures and instructions to all the staff about serving her friends. Tsuchi nodded.

"Well, our table is ready. We don't want to spoil your plans with someone else. See you around." He unhooked his arm from Miyabi's.

"Oh, I didn't really have any plans, and I'm sure the waiter wouldn't mind making the table for two a table for three. Isn't that right?" She turned to him and smiled.

"No problem. Right this way." He bristled at her smile and clenched his teeth.

They spent a very uncomfortable lunch with Miyabi dominating the conversation about herself and how much she knew about Tsuchi. When lunch was over, the waiter brought the bill with a note on the back. Tsuchi read it and then nodded. He then smiled. "Look, lunch is on me. I'll pay, and I'll see you around work some time. The owner is a friend of ours and wants to meet with us. So, we'll stay for a while. See you later."

Miyabi was upset but smiled. "Oh, thank you. I guess I'll owe you lunch then. Take care, and it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again and get to know you better." She shook Mariko's hand with her fingers.

Mariko half smiled and nodded. "_Bitch_!" The two women were both thinking about the other. When she had left the restaurant both the waiter and the manager came over to talk to them.

"Of course there is no charge for you two whenever you come, but it was obvious you were uncomfortable so the bill was necessary." The manager told them and took the bill back and tore it up.

"We can't thank you enough for saving us." Mariko shook his hand. He nodded. "May we stay a while?" She asked.

"Stay as long as you like, and let us know if you want anything else." He told them and left after they nodded to him.

"Hikaru, I can't stand that girl. You better tell Imani about her. I think she's up to something. I get bad vibes from her, and why did you tell her about Imani?" Mariko asked.

"I didn't." Tsuchi was disturbed.

"Well, then how did she know?" Mariko asked.

"I don't know unless one of the guys told her." Tsuchi said.

"Well, you better warn Imani, and I'll call and talk to her too." Mariko advised.

When Tsuchi returned home later that evening he called Imani. "Hey, you. Were you sleeping?"

"Nope, I was on my way to go work out, but it's good to hear from you." Imani smiled. "Is anything the matter?"

Tsuchi told her everything about Miyabi and about her showing up at the restaurant. "So, I told her you were my girlfriend. I hope you don't mind."

"No, why should I mind? Besides if you still feel the same way about me when I return, then I'm still your girlfriend." Imani comforted him. "So, what do you want me to do about Miyabi?"

"Do?" Tsuchi was confused.

"Do you want her fired, transferred, or to get a new job in another company?" Imani asked.

"Can you do that?" Tsuchi was shocked.

"I wouldn't ask if I couldn't." _And if it wasn't already in place_, Imani added in her mind.

"That's okay. I'm sure it will blow over once I tell her firmly that I'm not interested because I have the greatest girl in the world to whom I am absolutely loyal and faithful." Imani couldn't help but to blush.

"In that case, I will leave it to you." Imani said. "If that doesn't work, please let me know, and I'll handle it." _It's best if I don't tell him about her phone calls, threats, and lies and that I'm having him followed and that she is also following him. I'll let Odagiri and Mariko know and tell them to keep it a secret. Besides I'll get to see him in a few more weeks. I'll handle her then if need be._

"Enjoy your workout." Tsuchi said, not wanting to hang up

"Okay, I'll see you in … uh, when I get back." Imani almost spoiled the surprise.

"Yes, right." Tsuchi didn't want her to know that he knew when she was returning.

* * *

The next day at work, Miyabi came in early although she was on a different shift from Tsuchi. She was excited about having had lunch with Tsuchi and his sister, and she had texted Imani to let Imani know that Tsuchi was going to dump Imani for her. Besides, Tsuchi hadn't admitted that he had a girlfriend exactly, so his sister probably lied about it.

Tsuchi walked into the door, smiling, thinking that there was only three weeks left before Imani came back. When he saw Miyabi waiting at his desk for him, his smile faded. Well might as well get it over with.

"Hello Miyabi. Listen, I'm glad you are here. I need to talk to you, okay?" She nodded, smiling as Tsuchi sighed. "I don't know what your intentions are, but let me make one thing clear. I do have a girlfriend, and she is the greatest girl in the world, and I love her. So if you are thinking about having that kind of relationship with me, it is out of the question."

"Well you never mentioned a girlfriend before, and neither did your friends. I've never seen you with anyone but your sister. So you lead me on." Miyabi accused hoping to make him feel guilty.

"I did not lead you on. I don't owe you anything. Neither have I encouraged you in any way. And the reason you don't see me with my girlfriend is because she is overseas. And what do you mean by that? Have you been following me?" Tsuchi was upset.

Miyabi ignored the question. "Oh, so that means she won't know if anything happens while she is away. Don't worry. I'll be discreet. We don't have to tell anyone. Only you and I have to know. I'll take responsibility." She rubbed his cheek.

He sneered at her, removed her hand, and pushed it off of him. "I am absolutely faithful to my girlfriend, and you and I can never be anything, not even friends."

"What? Why?" Miyabi was taken aback.

"Because I can't trust you. If you encourage me to cheat on my girlfriend while she is away, then how can I trust you not to cheat on me if we get together? Not that I would even entertain the thought of you in that way. But I trust my girlfriend completely, and I know she trusts me. We have been through a lot together. I don't know you, and from what I see I don't even like you. I can't be friends with someone that I can't trust." Tsuchi's tone was harsh.

Miyabi was enraged. "You'll regret it Tsuchiya Hikaru, and so will your little girlfriend Imani."

"How do you know her name? I've never once mentioned my girlfriend's name, and neither have my friends. I checked around and asked. So I don't know how you found out my girlfriend's name, and I don't care. You better stay away from her, from me, from my friends, and from my family or else …" Tsuchi was threatening.

"Or else what? You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" Miyabi batted her eyelashes at Tsuchi.

"No, and I wouldn't hit you either. I'll let my girlfriend take care of you." Tsuchi was smug.

"Well I hope she is a 3rd dan, or she won't stand a chance." Miyabi was exaggerating her skills hoping to scare Tsuchi.

"Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking about you. Goodbye. I don't want to hear from you or see you anymore." Tsuchi sat down and turned to his work.

Miyabi left in a huff thinking of ways to take revenge on him. When Tsuchi was sure she was out of sight, he phoned Imani. "Hey were you busy?"

"For you, I'll make time, what's up?" Imani responded.

Tsuchi told her what just happened. "So, can you have her transferred?"

"To another city or another country?" Imani asked nonchalantly.

Tsuchi was surprised. "I want her as far away from us as possible."

"Okay, she'll be gone by the end of the week." Imani responded.

"Really, that soon?" Tsuchi was impressed.

"Yes, I already knew about her and had everything in place." Imani confessed.

"You did? How?" Tsuchi was shocked.

"Well, both Mariko and Odagiri told me about it, and so did my security detail." Imani slipped in the last part.

"Eh? Security detail? You have me followed? So, I guess you will know if I am being unfaithful to you." Tsuchi was partially angry feeling mistrusted and partially happy thinking she was jealous.

"No, they only report any threats to you, they don't report on what you do. I asked that it be that way. I was worried in case there are any more members of Ren or Kudou's group out there. Don't think too much. I trust you, and we are on hold. So you wouldn't be being unfaithful to me right now any way. Don't worry about it. You will hear something by tomorrow."

"Bye." Tsuchi hung up unhappy. He made one more phone call before beginning work. "Odagiri, did you know that Imani has me followed? Does she not trust me? Is she checking up on me?"

Odagiri rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Tsuchi. She loves you. That's why. You never got a chance to see her stalker in action. She knows what she is doing. Besides, she has me followed, too."

"Oh." Tsuchi felt relieved. "Okay, thanks, bye."

* * *

Miyabi had planned all kinds of things and couldn't wait to put them into action until she returned to work for her evening shift.

"Asahina san, the executives have recognized your work and want to reward you with a promotion. They are offering you a moving allowance, a furnished rent-free flat, a clothing allowance, a company car, and a 30 pay increase. What do you say?" Her supervisor informed her.

"Moving allowance?" Miyabi was overwhelmed. "Where will I be moving to?"

"Viet Nam, but don't worry the executive you will be working for and most of the office are Japanese. We have a branch in Viet Nam, and one of our executives is being transferred there. He wanted someone with your resume to go with him. So what do you say?"

"I say. What is the catch?" Miyabi hesitated.

"You have to make up your mind immediately because you will be leaving at the end of the week."

Miyabi nodded and asked for time to consider it. She thought about her plans for taking revenge on Tsuchi and Imani. She talked to a friend of hers about everything. "Take the offer, baka. The best revenge is to live a better life than they can and to live with no regrets. I'm sure his girlfriend can't possibly have a job as sweet as yours with all those privileges. He'll be jealous for sure, and he may even consider you. You already know that he doesn't mind a long distance relationship."

Miyabi agreed and told her supervisor.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day when work was almost over for Tsuchi, Miyabi strode up to his desk smugly. "I just thought that I would let you know that the bosses recognized me for my hard work. They are giving me a promotion and a transfer. I'm out of here at the end of the week. I'm getting a 30 raise, a company paid house and car, and a clothing allowance. So, how does your little girlfriend compare to that?"

Tsuchi wanted to laugh. "There's no comparison there." _You will lose hands down. You aren't even fit to be in the same league as Imani._

"That's what I thought. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Congratulations, I hope you are happy. Since they recognized you for your hard work, then thank you for your hard work." Tsuchi was polite.

"That's all?" Miyabi was shocked. She expected him to be jealous, angry, or say something sarcastic. She began to rekindle the feelings she had for him.

"So, where are you going?" Tsuchi asked since Imani hadn't told him.

"Viet Nam. I'll be working for an executive. So we will travel as needed." Miyabi responded pleased that he showed some interest.

"Well, do your best." Tsuchi said as he packed up his things to leave for the day. He wanted to jump for joy or call Imani, but he settled on calling Odagiri instead. It was too early to call Imani and thank her.

"So, she's leaving?" Odagiri asked.

"Yeah." Tsuchi was overjoyed. "She'll be in Viet Nam."

"Viet Nam? Man, Imani's stalker is in Hong Kong. This chick is going to Viet Nam. Remind me not to make Imani angry or get on her bad side." Odagiri joked.

"True, but look at the perks that chick gets to go, but who cares as long as I am free." Tsuchi hung up. _Well now that that crisis has been avoided, it is time for me to prepare for Imani's homecoming, only two weeks to go._

* * *

For the rest of the week, Miyabi had so many things to do that she didn't have time to think about Tsuchi or his girlfriend. By that Friday, she had packed everything and was ready to go. She wanted to say goodbye to Tsuchi. So she went over to his desk carrying her last box. He was on the phone laughing when she came over to him.

He saw her, and he told the caller, "Just a minute." He held the phone away from his ear and covered the receiver.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and apologize. I hope there are no hard feelings." She kissed him on the cheek.

He nodded at her. "Good luck." He returned to his phone conversation. "No, it was just a coworker coming to say goodbye, which reminds me. When are you coming for a visit? Soon, how soon?"

Miyabi stomped off infuriated at how Tsuchi had just brushed her aside. "That must be Imani. Well, you may be rid of me for now, but I'll come back and make you pay as soon as I can for ignoring me like that Tsuchiya Hikaru."

* * *

(A/N) The reasonthis chapter is called Avoidance because it is Tsuchi's attempt to avoid his stalker and it is because they avoided a major confrontation by Imani transferring Miyabi to Viet Nam. If you are wondering how Imani can do that it is because she and her father established a partnership with the Joyful company in Chapter 4. Because of that, Imani and her father have access to the company's records, personnel, etc. You'll see a little bit more about the influence that Imani's father has in the company in the next chapter, Homecoming. Oh in case you are confused about the timing, this takes place over five weeks time.

3rd dan means a third degree black belt

**Preview****: **_"Just for a second I was on guard hoping you weren't another stalker." _


	34. Chapter 33 Homecoming

**Disclaimer**: This fan fiction is all in good fun. I do not in any way profit from this since I don't own Gokusen. I just have the rights to this story, the plot, and the characters in here that are not in Gokusen the manga, anime, or jdrama.

**RECAP**: Tsuchi tried to avoid Miyabi, but she was persistent. Odagiri told Imani who had Miyabi's work hours changed. But Miyabi still followed Tsuchi on the weekends and joined him for lunch with his sister. Tsuchi finally turned to Imani for help who had Miyabi transferred to Viet Nam. Before she left, Tsuchi told her he did not want anything to do with her but wished her luck on her job. Miyabi vowed revenge since Tsuchi brushed her off when she was leaving.

* * *

**Chapter 33 Homecoming**

Tsuchi was excited. At the end of the week, Imani would return to Japan and back to him. He had planned to surprise her. She wasn't aware that her father had told Tsuchi that she was returning so he was looking forward to seeing the surprise on her face when they met. Her father had even arranged for him to take that day off to complete preparations by arranging for an all-day seminar for interns. When he arrived at the auditorium, he received a note with instructions to report elsewhere. "Kenazawa sensei would like you to report to this address instead. He said he had a special assignment for you." Tsuchi nodded recognizing the address. He smiled to himself, thinking he couldn't wait.

"Asahina san." The middle-aged executive called Miyabi.

"Yes sir." She responded right away.

"Do you mind making a special trip back to Tokyo this weekend? I know you moved here on short notice so this will give you a chance to go back and visit with your family and friends." He informed her.

"I would be most honored." Miyabi bowed and smiled.

* * *

That evening Imani was so excited to get back to Japan. She was exhausted, but she couldn't wait to see the surprise on Tsuchi's face when he showed up at her house to find her there. Before she went in the door, she called him. He wasn't answering. She was slightly disappointed but that gave her more time to prepare a surprise for him.

But she wasn't prepared for was the surprise that awaited her when she opened the door. She gasped at what she saw, and dropped everything in her hands. The hallway was dark, but lit by two rows of candles on either side of the foyer. It lit her pathway. There were red rose petals on the floor in a path leading toward the stairs. There were a dozen white roses on the left on a table under the mirror on the wall, and a dozen pink ones on the right diagonal to the white ones. On the white roses was a note with her name on it.

It read: "_Follow the arrows and rose petals, please. They will lead you on a path to what you most desire_." There was an arrow at the bottom of the note pointing to the stairs. There was an arrow pointing up the stairs at on the banister. Imani followed the arrow and rose petals up the stairs to her room. She opened the door. Again, there were candles lighting the room and rose petals on the floor and an arrow leading to the bathroom.

She opened the bathroom door and was startled once again. There were a dozen yellow roses on her vanity, and a bubble bath was drawn in her Jacuzzi tub scented with her favorite bath salts and oils. The bathroom lights were dimmed, lit only by the tea lights surrounding the tub. Imani took off her clothes and got in without hesitation. It felt so good. She heard a click, and then a CD came on with her favorite songs on it from all genres. Imani was instantly relaxed. The water scented with lavender, lemon grass, and sage was just what she needed to wash away the 3 months of an accelerated work pace, followed by the 12 hour plane ride home. Normally she would have or should have luxuriated in the bath for longer, but she was anticipating what lay next in store for her.

Imani was so relaxed that she hadn't seen when someone had placed a towel next to the tub on a small table for her to use, along with her favorite scented lotions that were being heated. She grabbed the towel. It was warm, fluffy, and soft and felt as if it had just come out of the dryer. When she had completed putting on the lotions and oils she returned to her bedroom to find a white dress with a red rose lying on the bed and a note attached. Although exhausted, Imani was certain that there had been nothing lying on the bed when she had come in at first. She hurriedly dressed in the white halter dress tied around the neck, split down the front almost to the navel and having a spiked hemline. There was a red thong panty to go with it. _I wonder who picked this out_. Imani thought to herself.

She picked up the rose and read the attached note. It read: "_Follow the rose and the petals to help me find my 11 friends, and you will also find one of your friends_." Imani smiled and followed the arrows and petals back downstairs to the dining room. She hesitated just a second before going in thinking, _this better not be another stalker_. She gasped for the third time at the setting before her. There was a small round table with dinner set for two and two candles in the center. Red rose petals were spread on the floor around the table, and there were a dozen yellow and orange roses arranged in a vase in the center of the table.

Walking up with a dozen red roses sans one was Tsuchi in an all white outfit. He wore a white button-down ribbed cotton shirt with a v-neck top and matching cotton white ribbed pants. He had grown out his hair, and it was swept back in a pony tail tied with a red ribbon, and the front was layered and feathered.

Imani stared at him for a few minutes and then ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He put the roses in one arm and lifted her up to kiss her more fervently, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as if exploring unchartered territory. Imani finally withdrew to catch her breath, and he put his forehead against hers.

She finally spoke. "For just a second, I was on guard hoping you were not another stalker." Imani said breathlessly.

Tsuchi looked at her also panting. "I'm glad you let your guard down. I've heard and seen a little of your fighting prowess. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Imani laughed. "Me too. I take it Daddy told you that I would be home today?"

Tsuchi nodded. "He wanted me to surprise you to make it up to you for the way he basically forced you to leave. He really felt bad about it." Tsuchi finally released Imani and escorted her to the table, pulling out her chair for her and motioning for her to sit.

"I wanted to surprise you." Imani half-pouted.

"Are you disappointed?" Tsuchi asked.

Imani quickly shook her head. "No, how could I be? Everything is perfect. In fact it is just how I would picture …" She shook her head again. "No, never mind. Uhm, Tsuchi I think we need to talk."

Tsuchi's chest tightened with angst. _Oh God, what now? Didn't she just say everything was perfect? Every time she says that. It's something bad. Can't she tell how I feel by now? _He took a bottle of wine out of a bucket and a chilled glass. "Wine?"

"I'm surprised that Daddy let us have wine after what happened last time." Imani chuckled. She knew that Tsuchi was trying to distract her. "Nevertheless, we still need to have a talk."

After pouring the wine, Tsuchi put it back in the bucket and knelt beside her enclosing her in her seat with his arms on either side of her. "Why? About what? You said that when you returned if we felt the same way, then we'd move forward together. Well, I know I still feel the same way about you." Tsuchi paused in thought. "No, wait. We do need to talk because my feelings for you have changed."

It was Imani's turn for her heart to be constricted and her chest to feel tight. _Could it be he has feelings for Miyabi?_ She wondered.

"Since you have been gone, I've missed you terribly and not being able to call and see you whenever I wanted has made me realize that my feelings have changed. I no longer just like you as more than a friend." Imani put her hand over her chest confused. "My feelings are deeper than that. Imani, I love you."

Imani released the breath that she was unconsciously holding in, and her chest relaxed. "Tsuchi, I feel the same way. I love you, too." She hugged him, and he stood up lifting her up with him and swung her around and then sat her back in the chair.

Tsuchi's heart lightened, and he stared at her. "Really? I thought you were going to tell me that you reconsidered and wanted to go back to being friends again or start over and take it slower."

Imani shook her head. "No, I thought you were going to tell me that you had reconsidered because of Miyabi and wanted to explore your options."

Tsuchi frowned. "You have to be kidding me. You had that psycho sent to Viet Nam and that wasn't far enough away if you ask me. Reconsider? God, no. Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear those words from you? I thought it may never come."

Imani cocked her head to the side. "No, for how long?" She teased him.

"Since the 2nd time I saw you. Anyway, what do we need to talk about then?" Tsuchi was confused and happy.

"Well, I was just saying that everything was so perfect that it is how I envisioned it to be if we were going to uhm … if I was going to … uhm lose my innocence." Imani looked down, feeling shy.

Tsuchi laughed relieved. "Oh. I don't want to do that with you." Imani looked at him puzzled. "No, I mean I don't want to do that with you yet. I mean we have only been boyfriend and girlfriend for a short time and haven't even went on our first date, yet. I'm not ready for that yet. We're not ready for that yet." Tsuchi took Imani's hand. "I want us to take it slowly and not do anything before we are ready." Imani hugged Tsuchi, and he went over to sit opposite her. "Silly girl."

Imani looked around. "I'm really impressed, but I am really rather simple. You don't have to do all this for me. Just a little would have sufficed. This must have set you back a lot."

Tsuchi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, not really. Once I told your dad what I wanted to do for you, he gave me a list of places to go and told me to tell them who sent me and who I am doing it for. When I told them, they insisted on giving me everything I needed for free. But I told them that I wanted to pay. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a gift from me, it would be from them. They respected that and charged me, but it barely cost anything at all. The only exception was the restaurant. They insisted on providing your favorite dishes for free or else they wouldn't let me eat at the restaurant at no cost anymore."

Imani nodded and laughed. "What about the dress? Who picked it out? Did you go to a store to find it?" Imani chuckled picturing him shopping for a dress.

"No, but I did look through a whole lot of catalogs to find the dress though. I was going to send Mariko in a store to buy it once I knew your dimensions. But when I asked your father for your measurements, I thought he was going to jump through the phone to strangle me. That is, until I told him why. He gave me the name of the seamstress for your shop. I gave her the design for the dress, and she made it to your dimensions."

"I take it Daddy never saw the dress." Imani shook her head laughing. "But why a white dress?"

"To match what I am wearing." Tsuchi winked at her.

Imani appraised him. "By the way, you do look hot tonight."

Tsuchi smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"You know. I hope you are not offended by this, but until now I never realized how truly handsome you really are." Imani said shyly. "I mean I have been attracted to you since you gallantly came up to me to help me when I was lost, but it wasn't a physical attraction. It never mattered to me how you looked, but wow, I'm pleased. I especially like your hair grown out and in a ponytail. Sexyyy! I am a lucky woman."

Tsuchi looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding me, right? I'm the lucky one. Being honest, I've always been attracted to you physically. That's the reason that I went up to you that day to help you. You look gorgeous in that dress by the way, better than I could have imagined."

"Why, thank you." Imani blushed. "But you picked it out."

"Yes, but you fill it out. You look gorgeous in anything you wear. You look gorgeous if you were wearing nothing." Tsuchi blushed. "I didn't mean it like that even though you do. I'm going to shut up now."

Imani laughed. "One more question. Why red? Black would have gone better."

Tsuchi looked confused at first, and then blushed again. "Oh, because red is your favorite color."

"But red stands out more under white." Imani protested.

"I know." Tsuchi wiggled his eyebrows. The caterers arrived at that point to serve the meal, and they ate savoring the taste. Later on they were sitting on the couch eating dessert and drinking wine. She was sitting in between his legs and feeding him dessert.

She held up the fork. "Last piece. So who gets it?" Imani asked.

Tsuchi thought and then grinned. "Let's share it." She fed it to him, but then he engaged her in a kiss. They ended up both eating some of the dessert.

She turned back around and leaned into his chest. "So how was it?"

"Delicious, of course." Tsuchi smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "So, how long can you stay for this time?" He sighed not wanting to broach the subject but feeling anxious about the amount of time he had to spend with her.

She turned around. "Daddy didn't tell you about that?" Tsuchi shook his head. "Well I guess he left one surprise for me to tell you." He cocked his head to one side confused. "I can stay as long as I like and go and come as I please."

Although pleased, Tsuchi was still surprised. "But, how?"

Imani smiled smugly. "Because I am a citizen of Japan. It turns out that I was born here. Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Kenazawa Harrison Liee Natsumi Imani."

Tsuchi was still confused. "I don't understand."

"My father's father, my grandfather, thought he was dying when my mother was pregnant with me. He wanted to see his youngest son and his daughter-in-law for the last time. Although, my mom knew it wasn't good for someone that close to having the baby to travel, she and Dad did. The stress from the flight and from Granddad's ailing health caused my mom to go into labor shortly after she got here. So I was born here, and my grandfather named me Natsumi Kenazawa after his mother. My parents gave me the rest of my name when we returned to America. So Daddy filed the paperwork to have me listed as a Japanese citizen, and I can come and go when I please, but I still have to return to the United States at least four times during the year for a month or so to check on my projects." Tsuchi had stopped listening when she explained that she was a citizen. He was so excited. "Tsuchi."

"Eh?" He looked at Imani surprised.

"You're not listening to me." Imani said in a dry tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that there were only two things that would make this night perfect." Tsuchi smiled to himself.

Imani looked at him with eyebrows arched. "Forget about it, Tsuchi. We are not ready for either of those yet." Imani read his mind.

Tsuchi nodded. "I know. We already discussed one of those and agreed that we weren't ready for that yet. Besides, your body guards would probably beat me senseless if we tried anything."

Imani smiled, got up, and took Tsuchi's hand. "Come on let's go to bed." When they arrived in her room, she shut the door and then began unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed the area exposed as she opened each button starting at his neck. When she unbuttoned the last button his face was flush and his body was on fire.

His breathing was shallow. "What, what are you doing?"

Imani smiled and winked. "Testing the Kens. I want to know what boundaries my father set."

At first Tsuchi was confused, then recognition set in. He grabbed her and pulled her in close to his body and turned her facing away from him. "Okay, my turn." He untied the top of her dress and kissed her on the back of the neck. He then turned her facing him and kissed her under the chin and began kissing her down the front of her body as he pulled the top of her dress down. By the time, he reached the area between her breasts, they were surrounded by five men in black suits wearing sunglasses and earpieces. One held a gift bag. Tsuchi drew Imani into him to shield her body from being seen by security, which was the wrong thing to do. As soon as his bare chest touched hers, they felt electricity and heat radiating from their bodies. Tsuchi's reaction was immediate, which Imani noted. Their breathing became labored and shallow as they waited for the "Kens" to speak.

The one with the gift sack handed it to Tsuchi. "Kenazawa sends his regards and another gift to help the night along. He also suggests that the two of you rest well since Harrison sensei must be tired from the long flight." They nodded smiling uncomfortably waiting for everyone to leave. They walked out and shut the door looking at the couple in a threatening manner.

As soon as the door closed, Tsuchi and Imani jumped away from each other, panting. Tsuchi opened the bag and pulled out a pair of red silk pajamas, with a matching robe. Imani looked at it. "I guess that's my dad's not so subtle hint to tell us to go to bed. I'll wear the top, and you can wear the bottom and the robe. Imani went into the bathroom to change, and Tsuchi took a cold shower and changed after her. They got into bed, and Tsuchi drew Imani into his arms. She kissed him and then his chest. "I missed this." She murmured into his chest.

"I missed it too. I missed you." He kissed her on the top of her head. Imani had been more tired than she thought because she fell asleep instantly. Tsuchi heard her even breathing and looked at her. "I never want to let you go."

**(A/N)** Rated R for romantic. Now I could end this here, but I have some more action up my sleeve, and I've left a few loose ends that I need to tie up. If you don't remember them, you will when I tie them up. Imani seems to like to test the Kens and test Tsuchi at the same time. She's really trying to warn Tsuchi how far he can go before her bodyguards react because she doesn't want him hurt. In case you are wondering, Tsuchi and the servants were the ones that turned on the music, placed her dress on the bed, and placed her towel in the bathroom at strategic times throughout the night. I don't know citizenship requirements for Japan. Since this is a fiction, it is okay to make them up.

**Preview:** "_What's up were you busy with another woman?" Yabuki teased._


	35. Chapter 34: Reunion

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to Gokusen or any of the characters, but I own this purely fictional work and the plot line. Any similarity to anyone's real life is unintentional, but I'd like to meet you if your life resembles this story.

**RECAP**: Imani returned to Japan and to a surprise that Tsuchi had prepared for her. They professed their love for each other, and decided to wait on certain aspects of their relationship. It turns out Imani is a citizen and does not have to worry about leaving Japan any more except to check on her projects.

* * *

**Chapter 34 Reunion **

The next morning Tsuchi woke up to find himself alone. He didn't see Imani so he began to wonder if it were all a dream until he smelled a sweet fried dough smell and heard her call.

"Rise and shine, sunshine. We need to eat and then get ready to go." Imani put the food tray on the side table next to the bed and was startled when Tsuchi grabbed her and held on to her pulling her into a tight embrace. She returned the hug puzzled. "What's all this?"

"Just for a little longer. Let's stay this way." Imani nodded. Tsuchi finally exhaled. "When I woke up this morning and didn't find you next to me, I began to wonder was it all a dream."

Imani smiled. "Is that what this is about? Didn't you notice that you weren't in your own room, but in mine? Silly boy." She rubbed his head. "Now that you know it is not just a dream, we need to hurry up and eat and leave."

Tsuchi released her as she served him breakfast. "Where are we going and why do we have to go anywhere? Can't we spend the day together like this? Since you've been my girlfriend, you've spent more time away from me than together with me."

"I know, but I didn't tell anyone that I was coming because I wanted to surprise you, and they will be hurt if they found out that I came and didn't contact them soon afterward." Imani explained.

"But if they don't know that you're here, and they are not expecting you, how are they going to know when you arrived if you don't tell them? I know that I certainly won't tell them." Tsuchi pointed to himself.

"Yes, but the sooner I visit them, the sooner the two of us can be alone again." Imani reasoned.

"Imani, I'm no genius like you, but even I know that doesn't make any sense. You know everyone will want to spend the weekend here. So we won't be alone together at all."

Imani smiled. "True, but I already asked Grandfather Kuroda to get Yankumi to come back this weekend so that I could surprise her and see her this weekend. You wouldn't want to keep the kumichou of the Oeda clan waiting would you?"

Tsuchi cringed. "Good point. Since you put it that way, let's hurry and eat and get dressed." Tsuchi and Imani ate hurriedly and then Tsuchi went to get dressed while Imani cleaned up after breakfast.

As Imani went to get dressed to go out she reminded Tsuchi. "Call Mariko and make sure that she is home and not busy and that it is okay for us to come visit. Make sure that you don't let her know that I am coming." Imani called to Tsuchi.

"Hm." He nodded and waited until he heard Imani in the shower. "Hello, Mariko." Tsuchi sounded despondent.

"Hikaru? What's wrong? You sound depressed. What is it? Is it that Miyabi chick again?" Mariko was worried.

"No, it's not her. It's … are you busy right now? Can I come see you? Do you have time? I really need to talk to you. I'm in the area." Tsuchi was smiling though he sighed heavily.

"Is it about Imani?" Mariko asked slowly. "I'm not busy. Come over whenever you're ready."

"Okay, I'll see you in about 30 minutes." Tsuchi said and hung up smiling.

Imani came out ten minutes later wearing a faded black denim half jacket, a red fitted t-shirt, a faded black denim mini skirt, a black denim hat, and black denim slip-on low-heeled mules. Tsuchi was wearing black jeans, black leather boots, a cotton ribbed powder blue long-sleeved v-neck pull-over shirt, and a black knitted tam.

* * *

Mariko was anxiously awaiting Tsuchi's arrival when her doorbell rang. She opened it quickly to see Tsuchi standing there with his head down and a despairing look on his face. Imani was well-hidden behind Tsuchi's back covered completely by Tsuchi's towering figure.

"Hikaru, what is it? Is it Imani?" Mariko looked at his face concerned.

Tsuchi nodded.

"What happened?" Mariko asked.

"Well, last night she … (heavy sigh) … we talked and … well." He shook his head.

"Tell me what happened, Hikaru." Mariko said softly and placed her hand on her brother's arm.

Tsuchi sighed again and then said quickly. "It's just that Imani came back to Japan last night and finally confessed to me."

Mariko blinked rapidly and tried to take in everything Tsuchi said. "Huh?"

"And she's right here now." Tsuchi moved out of the way and pulled Imani beside him, smiling.

"Mariko!" Imani yelled and held out her arms to hug the girl.

"Imani? Imani! Oh my god." She ran and hugged Imani tightly and rocked her from side to side. She let her go and looked at her. "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe you're here. You look great although you look like you've lost some weight." Mariko looped arms with Imani and led her inside. She turned to glare at her brother. "Hikaru, you scared me. I thought you two had broken up. Why didn't you tell me that Imani was back when you called?" She hit him in the arm.

"I'm afraid that's my fault. I told him that I wanted to surprise you and not to let on that I was here, but I didn't tell him to scare you like that." Imani shook her head and looked at Tsuchi. They went inside and sat down. Imani sat draped across Tsuchi's lap.

"When did you get back, and how long are you staying?" Mariko asked.

"I returned last night, and I can stay indefinitely." Imani told her.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Mariko was affronted.

"That's because your brother had a surprise waiting for me when I arrived home." Imani smiled remembering it.

"Really? What did he do?" Mariko was impressed as she listened to Imani recount the events that occurred the previous night. She was also delighted at how Tsuchi would kiss, caress, hug, or tease Imani as she told the story. "That's great. So when do you return?" She asked Imani.

"Probably not until the semester is over or so. I will be teaching and working on the project here. Hey if you and Ryoko are not busy later, why don't you come by the house this evening? We are going to pick up the guys and hang out and have fun." Imani invited Mariko.

"That sounds cool. I'll check with Ryoko, but I don't think we have any plans." Mariko was enthusiastic.

"Great, then I'll call you when everything is all said and done." Imani grabbed Tsuchi's hand and got up. "Well then, shall we?"

Mariko smiled as they left holding hands. After she closed the door, she sank against it relieved. "Oh, thank god."

* * *

When they arrived at the guys' hang out, Tsuchi went over to their table. He walked carefully so that Imani was hidden from their view the whole time.

Hyuga looked up and saw him first. "Hey hey Tsuchi, What's been up with you? Where have you been man? We haven't seen or heard from you in a while."

"We were worried that you had another stalker chick or that one came back even though Imani got rid of her." Takeda added.

"What's up? Were you busy with another woman?" Yabuki joked.

Tsuchi rubbed his head, looking sheepish. "How to say this? Well sort of." Imani was behind him out of sight chuckling.

The guys spewed their drinks. "What do you mean sort of?" Hyuga asked first.

"Don't tell me you gave up on Imani right after she got rid of your stalker?" Takeda was incredulous.

"Dude, that is seriously not cool. Not cool at all." Yabuki commented.

Odagiri hissed. "Oy, Tsuchi what are you playing at? Who is this chick?"

"Well, I kind of met someone that reminds me a lot of Imani. So one thing led to another, and we kind of hooked up." Tsuchi explained.

"What the hell are you doing Tsuchi? I thought Imani meant more to you than that?" Odagiri was upset.

"Yeah man, no one is better than Imani. No one comes close to her." Hyuga said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, how can anyone even be close?" Takeda challenged.

"Ano, if you don't want her anymore, can I have her?" Yabuki asked. Everyone turned their glare from Tsuchi to Yabuki. Tsuchi even glared at him. "What, like the rest of you weren't thinking the same thing?" He looked particularly at Odagiri who looked away, as did the others.

"You'll just have to meet her and see." Tsuchi said.

"What, you brought her here?" Yabuki was upset. "Man, didn't we have enough trouble with the last chick showing up all the time?"

Tsuchi motioned for them to settle down. "Guys, I would like to introduce you to Kenazawa Natsumi Liee, but she also goes by …" He stopped because Imani stepped from behind him smiling and holding out her arms.

"Imani!" They all yelled and smiled at her. She went to hug and kiss the guys on the cheek.

"Thank you for defending me to Tsuchi, but you should have known better." Imani thanked them. When she got to Yabuki, she hit him on the head. "You never change." Then she kissed him on the cheek. When she got to Odagiri, she stopped before she hugged him knowing he was upset. "Hey stranger, long time no see." She spoke tenderly.

"When did you get back?" He asked feeling ambivalent, happy to see her but upset that she didn't tell him.

"Last night. I wanted to surprise everyone, but Tsuchi ended up surprising me instead." Imani explained and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You could have told me." Odagiri tried not to sound upset.

"I didn't tell anyone." Imani protested.

"Her dad told me." Tsuchi defended her. "He wanted me to surprise her to make it up to her for the way he had forced her to leave." Odagiri nodded understandingly.

"Don't be angry Ryo," Imani whispered. Odagiri smiled. Imani took out a note and laid it on the table. "Drink up guys. It's my treat. If you're not busy today, I would like you guys to come over to my house."

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to see your game room again." Takeda looked enthusiastic.

"Just my game room?" Imani feigned being offended.

"No, I meant going to your house and playing with you?" Takeda quickly explained.

Imani chuckled. "It's okay. I was just kidding. Great, we have one more stop to make and more person to pick up."

They looked at each other wondering, but they chugged their drinks and got ready to leave. Imani was in between Tsuchi and Odagiri. They were walking arm in arm. The other three guys made up the rear. All of a sudden, Imani felt it before she saw or heard anything. She stopped pulling the guys down with her. "Everyone, stop and duck." They immediately dropped. No sooner had they ducked, than a bottle came sailing over their heads and burst a few yards in front of them.

"That was close." Tsuchi noted. They were all startled. The guys began to get up. Imani felt it again.

"Guys stay down and listen to me. Odagiri release my hand." He let go. "Tsuchi bend lower and let go of my other hand." Tsuchi complied as Imani rolled over his back to the other side of him. "Grab both my hands and swing me around." Tsuchi grabbed her hands and swung her around in time for her to kick the second bottle up in the air with her right foot and then kick it away with the left foot as the bottle was descending. Tsuchi released Imani.

Before they had a chance to recover, they heard someone coming toward them yelling.

Tsuchi cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes. "Miyabi?" He said to himself.

Miyabi headed toward Imani yelling. "Yaaaaaaaaaa"

Tsuchi stepped in front of Imani to protect her, but Imani flashbacked to an image of Tsuchi falling at the club, and she shook her head. "No, Tsuchi." She quickly ran in front of Miyabi and then grabbed her wrist which had the bottle in it before she was able to bring it down toward Imani's head.

Seeing that her hand was caught fast in Imani's steel grip, she tried to punch her in the face with the left hand. Imani grabbed her other wrist and stopped her forward motion. Imani then crossed Miyabi's arms over her head, twisted Miyabi around 180 degrees so that Miyabi was facing away from Imani, gripped both of her wrists with one hand, and placed Miyabi in a choke hold with her other arm.

Miyabi squirmed and struggled to no avail in Imani's vice-like grip. "Let me go you boyfriend stealing whore."

Imani was affronted. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. Let me go you BOYFRIEND STEALING WHORE." Miyabi thought she was getting to Imani, but Imani was calmer than expected.

"First of all and most importantly, I have never stolen and will never steal anyone's boyfriend. Second, I'm definitely not a whore, and finally, I won't let you go until you let go of that bottle."

Miyabi smiled. "Gladly." Although her wrists were in Imani's grip, she was still able to hurl the bottle down with some force at Imani's feet, hoping that the bottle would shatter and cut Imani in the process, but Imani was well prepared. She caught the bottle on the front of her foot. Imani then tossed the bottle in the air with her foot and swung both herself and Miyabi around so that she could kick it far away with the other foot.

They all stared after the bottle, waiting to hear the sound of glass crashing, but it didn't happen. Miyabi struggled against Imani again. "Now, let me go."

Imani pushed Miyabi away and released her wrists.

Tsuchi glared at Miyabi. "What are you doing back? I thought I got rid of you."

"Got rid of me? What do you mean? I was promoted and left to go to Viet Nam." Miyabi stared at Tsuchi as the others gave him looks and shook their heads to be quiet.

"That's what I meant. I thought you were in Viet Nam. What are you doing back here?" Tsuchi recovered.

Miyabi tossed her hair. "Luckily, my boss had to return to Japan this weekend and asked me to come with him, or I wouldn't have found out that you were cheating on me. Did you miss me so much that you had to pick up any old trash off the streets?" She looked at Tsuchi with a hurt expression.

Imani placed her hands on her hips and rolled her neck to look at Miyabi. "Oh, no she didn't?"

Tsuchi hissed at Miyabi. "Miyabi, what the hell is wrong with you? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you because we don't have that type of relationship. We don't have any relationship. Imani is my girlfriend, and she is not trash off the street."

"But Tsuchi." Miyabi grabbed his arm. "You said you loved me, and you said that no one could compare to me. That's why you dumped her for me."

Tsuchi jacked his arm away from Miyabi pushing her away violently. "Are you stupid? I never told you that I loved you, and I never said that no one compares to you, and I would never in a million years dump Imani for anyone, especially not for you."

"But when I told you about the new job and asked how does your girlfriend compare, you said that there was no comparison." Miyabi pouted.

Tsuchi chuckled. "Oh, you got that wrong. I meant it the opposite way. That there was no comparison on your part."

Miyabi was incensed. She perused Imani. "What's so great about her? She doesn't have fair skin like me. She doesn't have long legs like me. Just because she's pretty, with a good figure, and big breasts, she's better than me? If it's only physical that makes her better, then how about I change that and we'll see how she compares to me." Miyabi took out a switch blade.

Imani and the five boys flashbacked to the club again, thinking of when Tsuchi protected Imani and knew what would happen next. Tsuchi got in between Imani and Miyabi. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Imani. If you even touch her, I'll …"

"What's the matter, Tsuchi? I'm not going to kill her just disfigure her. You can't love her if her face is disfigured, huh?" Miyabi swiped toward Imani, but Tsuchi got in the way.

Imani shook her head. "Odagiri don't let Tsuchi interfere!" She yelled. Odagiri grabbed Tsuchi.

"Trust me. You want to let her do this." Odagiri nodded at him.

Imani had quickly displayed her speed in the mean time. She quickly ran to where Miyabi was, kicked the knife out of Miyabi's hand, spun around 180 degrees and caught it behind her back. Imani then crouched, swung out her leg sweeping Miyabi off her feet, stood up, and had one foot on Miyabi's throat and threw a punch at Miyabi's abdomen all in the space of ten seconds.

"Wait!" Miyabi screamed. "Don't hurt my baby, our baby, Tsuchi's baby." Imani had stopped her punch an inch above Miyabi's abdomen.

"Eh?" Tsuchi was startled.

"That's right Tsuchi. I'm pregnant with your child." Miyabi put her head down and then looked up at Imani. "I admit it. I lied about him dumping you and him saying that he loved me and everything else, but that's only because I loved him and I found out I was carrying his child. Tsuchi doesn't love me. He loves you, but he was lonely and got drunk. So, I comforted him and now I'm pregnant with his child. I came back to make him take responsibility."

Imani took her feet off Miyabi's throat and helped her up.

Tsuchi was shaking his head. "Imani, please believe me. It's not true. I didn't cheat on you. I'd never do that, and I haven't been drunk since that night that we got drunk, and I confessed to you."

Imani looked at Tsuchi in the eyes. "It's okay Hikaru. I believe you."

Miyabi was startled. "You, you believe him? But I'm not lying or how would I know about the scar on his back?"

Imani and Tsuchi turned to her shocked. "Yes, I know about that because he told me all about how he got it at a fight in a club."

"What else did he say?" Imani asked, knowing she was lying about both items since she had checked Miyabi's medical records before her transfer.

"He said that there was one area where I did compete with you. In fact, I am better at it than you. He says in the bedroom you are boring. He said that he would much rather be with me than you since you don't excite him at all." Miyabi thought she had Imani.

"He said that? That you're much better than I am at it?" Imani asked.

"Yes. He said that he is tired of doing it with you, but he can't wait to do it with me again." Miyabi was arrogant.

"I see." Imani put her head down and covered her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking, and when she lifted her head she had tears flowing from her eyes.

Tsuchi was concerned. "Imani." He came over and put his arms around her.

Imani hid her face in Tsuchi's chest. When she was finally unable to contain herself, Imani put her head back and laughed out loud. Odagiri stared at her and then thought about it and began to chuckle. Tsuchi looked between Odagiri and Imani puzzled until he finally realized and began laughing. Yabuki pointed at Miyabi and said "Oh," and then began laughing as well.

Miyabi and the other two looked at each other puzzled. When Imani was finally able to catch her breath, she spoke to Miyabi. "You idiot, I knew you were lying from the first thing you said. You should have stopped a long time ago."

Miyabi looked at her incredulous. "How did you know … I mean. I'm not lying. Tsuchi and I did have sex, and I'm carrying his child."

Imani laughed in her face and then grabbed her arm. "Come with me. Let's have a little chat." Imani drug her to where they were out of hearing distance.

After they left, Hyuga asked. "What's so funny?"

"Imani is cherry. So we know that she was lying. Making up all of that stuff made her look stupid. That is why Imani couldn't stop laughing." Tsuchi laughed.

"Cherry?" Takeda repeated. "No way."

"Seriously?" Hyuga asked.

"But wait, I understand why Tsuchi knows since it's his girlfriend, but why do you two know?" Takeda pointed to Yabuki and Odagiri.

Yabuki put his hand over Takeda's shoulder. "That's a long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, Imani was having a chat with Miyabi.

"Look, you're an attractive young lady, a hard worker, a talented young lady, and a reasonably intelligent girl. It's obvious that Tsuchi doesn't have any interest in you. So why don't you leave Tsuchi alone and find someone more suitable for you who loves you for you." Imani reasoned.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I'm bearing Tsuchi's baby." Miyabi rubbed her abdomen.

Imani smirked. "You're lying. I'm sure if anyone checked your medical records from the physical you took before you left for Viet Nam it will not only show that you're not pregnant but that your last menstrual cycle was right before you left. Further, you haven't had sex in a long time. Eh?" Imani smiled.

Miyabi's eyes gaped. _So accurate._ _How could she know that?_ "But … but you're forgetting that I know about the scar on his back, and that he got it at a fight in a club. What about that? How would I know if I didn't see his scar when we were in bed and if he didn't tell me about the fight?"

Imani again smirked. "I suppose if you were stalking him, you could have seen it at any time when you were peeping through the window at him at home when he was changing or when he took his shirt off after exercising on a hot day. Oh, and the scar didn't come from a fight. It came from him protecting someone. You just guessed at the source." Imani exhaled and then smiled.

Miyabi's eyes gaped again. _How does she know those things?_ She stared at Imani.

"Give it up Miyabi. Admit that you're lying and move on. I'm sure if you just look elsewhere, you can find someone better than Tsuchi." Imani spoke softly.

"Fine, you're right. I haven't been with Tsuchi, and I'm not pregnant. If you think there is someone better than Tsuchi, why don't you let me have him, and you find someone else? He's my ideal boyfriend. He's tall, dark, handsome, talented and devoted. I won't give him up to the likes of you." Miyabi stuck out her chin defiantly.

Imani smiled sarcastically. "I meant that there is someone better for you. Tsuchi and I are well-suited for each other. And we've been through too much and gotten over so many things for us to go back now. By the way, he is not a thing you can give away, and it's not like you ever had him to give any way. So back off! I'm giving you one last friendly warning." Imani stood an inch away from Miyabi's face and whispered. "Get on the plane and go back to where you were. Leave me, Tsuchi, his friends, and his family alone and have nothing more to do with us or else."

Miyabi scoffed and folded her hands across her chest. "Or else what?"

"Or else just like that." Imani snapped her fingers. "I'll make you disappear."

Miyabi moved closer to Imani's face. "Yeah, well how are you gonna do that?"

Imani smiled and moved back. "You may want to take a look around you." Miyabi looked around to find four men in black suits surrounding the two of them wearing shades, earpieces, and with their hands in their breast pockets. Two were very muscularly built, and the other two had thin wiry athletically built frames. Miyabi gasped.

"Boys, please escort Asahina san to where she needs to be, and show her the reasons why she should comply to my requests." Imani smiled and moved back.

One of the muscular men directed Miyabi to follow him. "Asahina san, this way. I believe you dropped this." He handed her a bag with the bottle that Imani had kicked away. Miyabi gulped and her eyes grew big as she followed the men. She looked back apprehensively at Imani who smiled and waved. Imani breathed a sigh of relief and then returned to the guys. They saw her and then waited and looked around her.

When it was apparent that Miyabi would not be coming, Yabuki asked. "What happened to stalker chick?"

Imani smiled. "I had the Kens escort her to where she needed to be."

"The Kens?" Yabuki asked. "Who the heck are the Kens?"

"My bodyguards." Imani replied nonchalantly.

"You still need bodyguards, and you have mad skills like that?" Takeda asked.

Imani shrugged. "Yankumi is highly skilled and still has men to watch her back."

"But that's different, she has generations of enemies after her because of her yakuza background." Hyuga concluded.

"Exactly," Imani nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yabuki asked.

"Remember what happened at the club? I had some yakuza wannabes after me. Even with my team, Tsuchi had to rescue me. So you can never have enough people to watch your back." Imani explained. "Besides, I'm used to it. I've had bodyguards since I was little."

"Why?" Yabuki asked.

Imani shook her head. "It's a long story."

"You sure have a lot of stories. I'd like to hear them one day." Hyuga commented.

"Later, we have plenty of time to talk about those." Imani sighed.

"Oh yeah, how long before you have to renew your visa and how long can you stay?" Odagiri asked.

"I don't have to renew it. I can stay as long as I like and come and go as I please. I don't need a visa at all anymore, but I will be returning to the states in a few months." Imani relayed.

"What? How is that possible?" Takeda asked. "I thought you need a visa to work here."

"It turns out that I'm a Japanese citizen. I was born here." Imani nodded.

"Eh?" The four boys all stared at Imani shocked.

"How?" Hyuga asked.

"Oh, that's a …" Imani began.

"We know long story." Yabuki finished for her. "When we get back to your place, I want to hear all of your long stories." Yabuki said as the other three boys nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine, but first we have one more stop to make to pick up someone." Imani laughed.

"Who are we picking up?" Odagiri was curious.

Imani turned to look at him with a glint in her eye. "You'll know when we get there."

* * *

Sure enough, when they arrived at the front gate of the Oeda clan compound, Odagiri, Yabuki and Tsuchi recognized it right away. Takeda and Hyuga read the name on the gate.

"Hey, isn't this Yankumi's place?" Takeda asked. Imani nodded. "But isn't she in the mountains, or on an island, or at a small fishing village somewhere teaching?"

Before any one could answer they heard a familiar voice. "MINORU! How dare you eat my tokoyaki that Tetsu made especially for me? Do you know how long I have been waiting for good tokoyaki like Tetsu makes? I'm gonna kill you!" They heard Yankumi yelling in her yakuza accent.

"Oooojoooouuu, I'm sooooooorrrryyyyy." Minoru yelled as he came running out of the gate toward them and then stopped short when he encountered the group.

"She's home." They all agreed as Yankumi came out and ran into the back of the now motionless Minoru. She was so busy berating him as she had him in a choke-hold that she had failed to notice the five guys from 3D. Imani was hiding behind Tsuchi to surprise her.

Yankumi stopped mid-choke hold as she finally noticed the five men. "Eh, Kurogin brats? What are you doing here?" Yankumi asked.

They all responded. "Eh?"

Yankumi released Minoru and cleared her throat. "Uh, heh heh, I meant, my precious students, why are you here? How did you know that I'd be home? Don't tell me that you missed your beautiful teacher's face and asked my grandfather when I would be back? Yankumi had that goofy grin on her face.

Odagiri turned to the side and smiled to himself. He turned back with a serious look on his face. "Don't be ridiculous. We came to pick you up to visit a mutual friend who also just returned to town and who is a recent graduate." Odagiri gave her hints.

"Let's see a recent grad returning to town. It must be one of your classmates. Now which one went out of town?" Yankumi tapped her forehead with her finger.

They all rolled their eyes. Yabuki elbowed Odagiri who moved forward and gave another hint. "Unless one of our classmates was pretending to be a girl, then you are off base."

"A girl?" Yankumi was thoughtful. "Oh, Takeda good for you is Maki chan back? Where is she?" Yankumi looked around.

"Maki chan didn't go anywhere to come back from." Takeda said.

"So, one of your classmates was actually a girl pretending to be a guy, huh? I wonder if it was … nah. I remember hitting him. That was definitely a guy, or maybe." Yankumi was looking up toward the sky thinking, and Imani was behind Tsuchi trying to stifle her giggles.

"Yankumi, none of the class were girls. They were all guys." Yabuki said. "That's not it."

"Oh, then that means there is only one choice." Yankumi nodded as all the guys waited. "One of the guys must have had a sex change."

All the guys bent at the knees, rolled their eyes, and grimaced. Odagiri signaled Tsuchi that they better tell Yankumi or else they would spend all day with her guessing very badly.

"Yankumi, it's Imani." Tsuchi said quietly.

Yankumi shook her head. "Naugh, that aint it either. She's on the other side of the world, and she's not returning until …"

"Now!" Imani jumped from behind Tsuchi with her arms open wide.

"Mani!" Yankumi yelled, shocked and ran up to her.

"Miko!" Imani smiled and returned the hug. They stayed that way for a while.

All the guys were confused. "Why do you call each other that?" Takeda asked.

"Because that's what we used to call each other when we were little." Yankumi answered as if they should know.

"Eh?" Yabuki asked first. "How did you two know each other when you were young?" Imani opened her mouth, poised to talk when Yabuki interrupted her. "No, let me guess. It's a long story."

Imani smiled and nodded.

"So, when did you get here? How long are you staying? Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming back? Oh, are you the surprise that everyone was talking about? When did you meet up with these guys? Are you and Tsuchi together now?" Yankumi rapidly fired off questions in succession.

Imani put her arm around her friend's shoulders, smiled, and shook her head. "Calm down Miko. I'll answer all of your questions, and also tell everyone those long stories when we get back to my house. First of all, though, I must pay my respects to Grandfather and the kumi while you get your things and get dressed to go to my house." Yankumi nodded and headed off.

An hour later, they were at Imani's house where she explained the long story from the beginning, how she was born in Japan, to the end, with the stalker and the dates, and Odagiri's role in the dates. She left out the details of the dates. When she was finished, they all stared at her, even Yankumi, Tsuchi, and Odagiri were staring at her open-mouthed when they heard about the orphanage in Hong Kong. Takeda, Yabuki, and Hyuga all looked at Imani incredulously.

"If you didn't want to tell us, you didn't have to make up something so ridiculous that no one would ever believe it." Yabuki said.

"You don't believe me?" Imani asked.

"Are you calling my little sister a liar?" Yankumi's eyes were on fire.

"No! No!" Yabuki remembered that face from the duel with Yankumi. "It's just that that is so unbelievable. It sounds like the plot of a manga."

"Well, it's all true." Odagiri defended Imani. "I can vouch for the stalker and the love motel since I was there." Odagiri looked at Yabuki reminding him of the letters and dates.

"So was I. So I can also vouch for that and for what happened when she was little since I was there, too." Yankumi stepped in.

"And I can vouch for that too because her father told me the story, and he was there." Tsuchi said. "Besides that, I will believe anything she tells me because I trust her." He winked at Imani.

"So, you're trying to tell us that you're a yakuza ojou like Yankumi?" Hyuga asked.

"No, my father did his best to shelter me from that lifestyle." Imani shook her head.

"With the exception of you getting kidnapped and teaching you how to fight." Hyuga mentioned.

"And having the yakuza protect you." Takeda added.

"And having bodyguards and a stalker stalk you to get revenge for your clan's past deeds." Yabuki added.

"Enough!" Imani interrupted. "My daddy did the best he could." Imani defended him.

"If you guys have had enough stories, let's go play. I gave Imani some new games that are not on the market yet. These are the games that I tested. So my name is in the credits."

"Oh!" They yelled. Later on, Mariko and her roommate joined them and everyone spent the night and ate there.

Although Tsuchi did not get to spend too much more time alone with Imani that weekend, he still couldn't have been happier knowing that she was in the same country and a mere 30 minutes away instead of half way across the world.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, so I could end it here, but there are just a few more things that I'd like to tie up and set up. Also I'm such a big sucker for happy endings. I can't just let it end here.

**Preview**: _"It was open your mouth, and close your eyes, and get ready for a big surprise." _


	36. Chapter 35: Office Routine

**Disclaimer**: Pure work of fiction. No rights. Just for fun.

**RECAP**: Imani surprised Mariko, the guys and Yankumi. However, Tsuchi and Imani were also surprised by Miyabi. So, Imani and Miyabi had a confrontation with Imani as the victor, and Imani had the body guards escort Miyabi away for good. Imani told the five guys and Yankumi all about her background, her childhood and the stalker.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Office Routine**

Within a week, Imani and Tsuchi had managed to establish a routine of calling each other first thing in the morning when they woke up, texting, calling, or emailing each other at lunch time, calling each other each at night before retiring to bed, and spending their weekends together on dates. That first weekend they went to the zoo, the amusement park, and on a motorcycle drive in the mountains and then on a picnic. According to Tsuchi, he wanted to do as much stuff as possible with her since he didn't know how long he would have her this close to him. Imani suspected that the real reason was he wanted to beat Odagiri's record of having two dates with her even though they were pretend dates. He would still meet with the guys every Friday before going to her house, but because he would check his watch every five minutes, they told him to leave and go meet Imani.

* * *

As for Imani, she had established a routine with her class schedule. Her class was already in session, and she had been holding class remotely via video conference. However, when she showed up in person that first Monday for class, her class was in shock because she had directed the videographer to focus on her lesson and her notes and not her when she taught remotely. So when her three classes arrived that first Monday and Tuesday, they were shocked to see the petite teacher, dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, a lab coat and with her wavy locks pulled back in a tight bun and the big glasses she wore, standing at the board ready to teach.

"Eh, who is that? Is she a substitute today?" A student asked.

"Good day everyone. I'm the live version of Harrison sensei. I have returned to complete instructing you for now." She bowed. "Alright, let's get started with class."

They all stared at her shocked at her small stature and her foreign complexion. However, they quickly got into the routine of having a live version of their teacher. Although some of her students lamented having a live version because they had to pay rapt attention now since she could tell if they were paying attention to her as well, they were happy to be able to have access to her and to ask questions quicker. Of course after class, all of their questions were geared toward her personal life. "Why did you decide to teach in Japan? What is it like in America? When are you going back? Where did you grow up? How did you learn to speak Japanese so well?" etc. To which, Imani replied that she will only answer questions related to classwork until the semester is over.

So Imani settled into a routine of spending Monday, Wednesday and Friday teaching her one class, then a couple of hours at her businesses, and then at the lab until late in the evening. She spent Tuesday and Thursday teaching two classes and then the remainder of the time in the lab until late evening.

* * *

As for Tsuchi, after completing the 90 days internship he along with the others from Kurogin Gakuen were hired on permanently. However, Tsuchi was given more responsibility than the other two since he was on the test team, and he had made some suggestions that had substantially improved the games when testing. An added reward or punishment (depending upon which way you looked at it) was being apart of the design and production teams, which means he was able to sit in on the meetings from product inception. The increased responsibility at work coupled with another project he worked on external to work kept him busy, which was good because it was just about all he could do to wait until Friday to see Imani.

Such was there routine for the first two weeks after Imani returned until the third week when Imani's lab was undergoing maintenance, and thus she had a free day after class. And she knew just how to spend it. She was going to go check on her businesses, and there was one business that she had in mind in particular.

**

* * *

**

11:15 a.m. on the other side of town

Tsuchi was in a production meeting constantly looking at his watch, as was everyone. The meeting was only supposed to last until 11:30 a.m., but it didn't seem as if the production manager for the game was in any hurry to end the meeting. In fact, it seemed as if he had gotten his second wind and was just about to order in lunch and call it a working lunch.

Tsuchi was getting worried that he wouldn't be able to hear Imani's voice. He would only be able to text her or email her instead of talking to her over the phone since she only turned her phone on during breaks. When she was in the lab, it took her total attention. Thus, Tsuchi along with all of his other colleagues were constantly obsessed with consulting their watches for the time.

The project manager finally consulted his watch at 11: 25 a.m. and noticed the time. "Okay, I know it is time for lunch, and you guys probably all need a break to eat." Everyone released a sigh of relief. "So, I am going to ask the secretary to extend our time in the room and then order in lunch." Their sighs of relief soon turned into sighs of exasperation when they learned they were having a working lunch.

Just like clockwork, the secretary walked in at that very moment. "Sir, are you going to be needing this room for any longer? The caterers are here to set up and serve lunch."

"Nishikida san, it's liked you read my mind. I was just going to ask you to order lunch for my team. We're going to have a working lunch. You are so efficient."

"Uhm, excuse me sir, but this lunch is not specifically for your team. Apparently the owner has a friend that works and sent over lunch for the department to try to introduce their restaurant and catering services. The executives enjoyed it so much that they have used the restaurant's services a lot, and the employees eat at the restaurant whenever they can get in. So, the owner sent over free lunch as a way to thank them for their patronage." The secretary explained. "So, we need to use this room to set up the food for the staff."

"Does that mean we get to eat for free as well?" The project manager asked.

"I think so. It seems as though they brought enough food to feed the entire office." She responded.

All of the team smiled and cheered because of the free food and the end of their meeting.

"Wait, how do we know if the food is any good? The bosses could just be using the place because it is inexpensive." The project manager asked.

"Have you heard of K. I. Li International Restaurant?" Nishikida san asked.

"Wow!" "Ah!" Many responded. Tsuchi couldn't help but suppress a smile.

"Are you kidding me? Who hasn't? That's only the hottest place in town. I heard that the food is excellent, the service is top-notch, and the price is relatively reasonable. Although it has only been open a few months, reservations are hard to come by, and it's always packed. I wonder which boss is the owner's friend?" Tsuchi smiled knowingly. "Alright, meeting adjourned. Thank you for your hard work."

They all bowed and left. One of the new-hires, a recent college graduate, was lamenting about how he had tried to get a reservation to take his girlfriend but wasn't able. "Man, she'll be excited when she hears about this. But I wonder if the food is as good as they say it is."

"It is. Trust me." Tsuchi replied.

"Eh, how do you know?" The college grad asked.

"Because I had some the first time they came to the office, and I also order from there for lunch." Tsuchi covered quickly for his slip.

"Well, my girlfriend is going to be so jealous that I got to eat food from there for free. I wonder if I could sneak some to her." He mused.

"Well, I'm sure if there is anything left over, they will gladly give you some to take to your girlfriend." Tsuchi assured him.

As they were leaving, the secretary stopped Tsuchi. "Oh there you are Tsuchiya san. The caterers have been looking for you to give you your order. They said it would be free of charge since they were coming anyway. Oh, and here is your receipt."

She handed a puzzled Tsuchi a small red envelope with a note inside. Tsuchi opened the note. It read. "_Surprise Tsuchi! I prepared a new menu item especially for you. I hope you like it. Oh, and I'm sorry but I won't be available for you to call me today because I am extremely busy with work. So, I thought I would make it up to you by sending over lunch for you. Oh, and in addition to lunch, I have a special surprise as well to go with your lunch. Enjoy. I love you._" Tsuchi smiled although disappointed that he was unable to hear her voice at lunch. He was looking especially forward to talking to her today to thank her for the rescue.

The secretary asked him to follow her and directed him to the small conference room. "The caterers didn't want to confuse your meal with everyone else's. So you will be served in here." Tsuchi nodded, and the secretary then rushed back to get in line for lunch. Tsuchi knocked on the door and then entered as a server opened the door for him and stood behind it. He looked around the small conference room shocked at how nicely and quickly it had been decorated. The lights were dimmed low. Flowers were arranged and placed in the center of the table, and candle shaped lights were placed at opposite ends of the table where two places were set complete with plates, metal eating utensils, and wine glasses. There was a bottle of what appeared to be wine in the middle of the table, chilling in a sterling silver ice bucket. It was a very romantic atmosphere. Tsuchi was so enthralled with taking in the atmosphere that he didn't notice the young lady there to serve him. Or at least he didn't notice until she spoke to him, bowing as she did so.

"Good day, Tsuchiya san, welcome and please have a seat." She motioned for him to sit at the opposite end of the table as she kept her head bent low. He had not seen her standing there bowing when he came in, and she startled him when she spoke. He jumped and then followed the direction that she was pointing.

Tsuchi sat down in the chair she had pulled out for him and asked the young lady who was wearing a caterer's jacket, a chef's hat, a bandana around her neck, and white cotton gloves a question as the girl poured out the non-alcoholic liquid. "Did the owner leave any messages for me?"

The server began uncovering the dishes behind Tsuchi and was in the midst of serving him. "Uhm, yes. It was. It was uhm …" She began nervously. He waited for her to continue wondering what the message was. "It was open your mouth, close your eyes and get ready for a big surprise." Tsuchi turned to face the girl who had quickly bowed low. "Please!"

Tsuchi stared incredulously and then sighed and did as told. He felt the young lady behind him put a napkin around his neck. Then she whispered in her cute voice, "Tsuchiya san?" All of a sudden her voice changed. "Hikaru surprise."

Tsuchi caught a familiar whiff of lavender, lemon grass, and sage just before he felt soft lips barely graze the nape of his neck. He turned around shocked, eyes and mouth agape, that he had just been kissed and found the young server's mouth pressed against his lips in a kiss immediately. He opened his eyes wide intending to break off the kiss when he saw a mass of wavy black hair no longer hidden underneath the chef's hat. The girl released him and stood back.

"Surprised?" She asked.

All Tsuchi could do was nod still shocked. Then his hormones took over as he grabbed her, sat her in his lap and kissed her hungrily. They finally came up for air and Tsuchi released her. "What are you doing here, and why didn't I recognize you at first?"

Imani smiled and took out a chef's hat, a long black straight wig, a bandana, a caterer's jacket, an apron, and white gloves. "That's because I was wearing these, and I made sure to keep my face either down in a bow or turned away from you at all times. What do you think? Which do you like better?"

Tsuchi took Imani back in his arms. "You look gorgeous either way, but wow you do fill out that black dress well." He looked her up and down. She was wearing a black halter cocktail dress, with a black string tied around the neck, connected to a gold loop in the front and high-heeled black sandals with a line of gold loops down the center of the shoes connected to black straps lining the sides. Her wavy hair was twisted and pinned at the back of her head to allow for the wig to easily fit over it. "Wait a minute, don't you have lab today? When I received your note from the secretary that you would be too busy with work to contact me, I was heartbroken. Are you skipping lab just for me?" He pointed to himself.

"I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to surprise you. Our lab is having routine maintenance performed on the equipment so I had some free time. I decided to visit my businesses, starting with the restaurant. I wanted to have lunch with my favorite game programmer today, and then I'll go to my other businesses afterward. Oh, please eat. Although I came to see you today, I'm also here on restaurant business. I wanted to see how my staff handles the catering, and I wanted to get you to taste test a new dish. It is all of your favorite foods that I have cooked for you, prepared French style." She uncovered the dish. Tsuchi's eyes lit up and inhaled the smell.

"So that's the reason for the other plate. You are going to join me." She nodded. "But why are you sitting way on the other end of the table?" Tsuchi asked, disappointed.

Imani smiled. "Because if we sit too close together, we'll spend more time trying to eat each other instead of the meal." He nodded in agreement. "And I want you to give me your honest opinion of the food. If you like it, I'll put it on the menu with your name on it."

Tsuchi exhaled. "That is a lot of pressure. You know that I like everything you cook. You should get someone else's opinion who can cook, and I'm not sure I would like people eating food named after me."

"Your opinion is the most important to me. Besides, I've already had the chefs in the restaurant provide their critique to me. If you like it, it will be called Tsuchikaru's favorites." Tsuchi grimaced. "I know. It's corny, but it should help you partially remain anonymous." He nodded. Imani completed serving him and herself and sat down to eat. They glanced at each other throughout the meal and flirted.

He eyes rolled as he savored his meal. Imani asked him. "How was it?"

"I love it, and I'd be glad to have my name on it on the menu." Tsuchi smiled.

"You ready for some dessert?" Imani asked.

"Only if it's you." Tsuchi wriggled his eyebrows.

"No, but it is dark, sweet, light, and filling like me." She sat a slice of dark spiced cake that was soaked in dark rum, with rum raisins in it, and with lightly whipped butter cream frosting that had white rum in it. It was served with rum cream sauce drizzled over it. She sliced a small piece off and fed him.

"Mmmmm. It's delicious, and it does taste like you." He took another small piece, put it in his mouth, and then kissed her with it. "See? Delicious." He said after breaking the kiss. Imani nodded. "Thank you. Everything was delicious, especially you, but I will have to save the rest of the cake until later. I'm stuffed."

Imani smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. There is some of the other food packed away for you and left at your desk. I also packed some for your father and piece of cake for him. I know you have been working really hard lately both here and on some secret project at home. So I've been worried that you are not eating properly and taking care of yourself." Imani had begun packing everything up.

Tsuchi grabbed her hands and kissed them. "Thank you for worrying about me. But what about you? You've lost weight because you have been so preoccupied with getting your project running at several universities, not to mention teaching classes and managing your shops. You even forget to eat sometimes."

"True." Imani agreed. "I guess, we'll just have to take care of each other then."

"Sounds good to me." Tsuchi kissed her again. Imani completed packing up the items, donned her disguise again and joined the other staff members.

Tsuchi was all smiles returning to his desk. He went over to his desk and saw containers and a note. Here is food for the rest of the week and some for Dad." Tsuchi smiled again. Oomori and the other 3D guys came up to Tsuchi. They were patting their stomachs. "Man Tsuchi, the next time you see your girlfriend, tell her thanks for the food. It was awesome. Man, I am so stuffed."

They looked at his desk. "Eh, you didn't get to eat any food? Why not? Too busy?" They asked.

"Of course I ate. Imani prepared a special dish for me and made sure I had food for the test of the week." Tsuchi smiled.

"Wow, your girlfriend is awesome. I wish I had one that owned something and would give me free stuff." Oomori commented.

"Whose girlfriend owns something, what does she own, and what did she give away for free?" The college grad walked up to Tsuchi and asked.

Tsuchi gave the group a look and shook his head. "Oomori is just dreaming that's all."

"Uhm yeah." Oomori nodded. "That's right. I was just daydreaming."

"Did you get some food for your girlfriend?" Tsuchi asked him, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you were right. That food was the best." The college grad commented. "But I'm not sure if I am going to give it to her."

"Why not?" Tsuchi frowned.

"Oh because it was so good, I think I will eat it all myself later. The green tea cake was really delicious. I wish I could thank the owner." The grad mentioned.

"Just make sure that you eat at her restaurant or order food from there. That will be thanks enough." Tsuchi commented.

"Eh? Are you the one who knows the owner? How do you know that the owner is a she?"

"It's not that." Tsuchi waved his hands. "I met the owner before. My sister lives over near the restaurant and goes all the time. So once we met the owner while at the restaurant."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I guess you could hook me up with a reservation then?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Maybe my sister can, but I'm not sure what I can do." Tsuchi replied.

The rest of the week Tsuchi spent happily, especially at lunchtime. Every day at lunch, he would call to thank her, and at the end of the week he sent flowers to be delivered to her class, which caused all of her students to speculate as to whether or not she had a boyfriend.

The girls thought that she was too nerdy and it was probably a relative, a friend, or some business she consulted for, and the guys figured it was someone using here for her intelligence or a student trying to get a good grade. The next week both genders would find out how wrong their guesses were.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) **Forgive me again for the long absence. I do already have the last chapters finished, but I went back over them because I decided that I wasn't happy with them. Well, I'll start the countdown now. There are about four chapters remaining. I appreciate everyone who has kept reading and reviewing until now. About this chapter, I wanted to provide a glimpse of what their routine life is like after the two of them get together. Of course, as the next chapters will show, their lives will be anything but routine.

**Preview**: _"Hey, why are you in disguise again? Don't tell me you knew I was coming or are you into cosplay?"_

_She frowned. "Of course not, the university makes me dress this way."_


	37. Chapter 36: Lab Visit

Disclaimer: Pure work of fiction

**Disclaimer**: Pure work of fiction. No rights. Just for fun.

* * *

**RECAP**: Imani and Tsuchi settled into a routine of dating on the weekends. Imani had a break at lab and surprised Tsuchi at work with lunch for him and all his coworkers. They enjoyed a romantic lunch, and then she left.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Lab Visit**

Since Imani's return, Tsuchi had found himself working harder and longer hours. One reason is because of Imani's extremely packed schedule. Since she woke up every morning at 6:00 to train with her bodyguards, Tsuchi found himself up early to talk to her first thing in the morning. So he would workout, shower, and be at work early. He would work late and then work on his special project at home until late so that he would call her when she was out of the lab and getting ready for bed.

The other reason was so that he could take off earlier on Friday evenings, meet the guys, and then have dinner with Imani and spend the weekend with her. However, this particular week he had a third reason. He worked extra to take time off and prepare the surprise that he had planned for the end of the week for Imani.

On Thursday of that week, Imani had special plans for her class. She had planned to take them to see a demonstration of the project and therefore had cancelled her Wednesday class. Instead, all three classes would meet together at her 2nd Thursday class and then head to the lab.

Most of the students were happy to get out of the class and go to the lab although the majority of the females were not as interested in seeing a demonstration of the project at first. Most of the males were very excited to see the project. Despite the lack of interest every student paid rapt attention during the demonstration. Initially their interest stemmed from having to complete a worksheet that Imani had prepared for them to complete and hand in for a grade after the demonstration. Eventually, everyone was drawn in and enthralled by the demonstration and paid attention out of sheer interest. Of course after they left the lab, she was surrounded by students (mostly males) wanting to find out more about the project. Most, and then all of the girls' attention had been completely entranced by a scene on the university's roadway causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

Imani had been so engrossed in conversation and answering questions with her interested students that she failed to notice that her students had stopped when they reached a certain point and turned toward the roadway. She failed to notice, that is, until one of her students that had been looking toward her instead of watching where he was headed bumped into a girl staring out toward the roadway. So entranced was the female student that she failed to recognize when the young man said "Excuse me." Noting her inattention, they all turned to follow her gaze to see what had caused all of the students to stop dead in their tracks and stare.

Imani, being petite, could not see what the stares followed by the "Ooh's" and "Ah's," and "So cool!" "Tall, dark, and handsome, just my type" and finally the "Check out the bike" comments were coming from. So she made her way to the front to see what the source of the commotion was. As she reached the front, she heard a female student ask. "I wonder who he's here for?"

"Probably some really hot, sexy sempai." Another girl with glasses commented.

Imani's mouth dropped in shock as she looked out to see Tsuchi standing by his motorcycle dressed in a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black leather boots, and a button-down white dress shirt with the neck opened revealing a silver chain, smiling and waiting.

Then as he caught her eye, Tsuchi winked and motioned for her to come to him with his index finger. All of the girls looked around at first to determine who he was talking to or if he was motioning to them. Imani's face alternated from a look of happiness to surprise as she walked toward him. She called back absently. "Class dismissed." She tried to control her gait as she half-walked half-ran to the object of her affection and of everyone else's attention. She stopped in front of him and smiled and then threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He picked her up and swung her around and then returned her to her feet.

When Imani heard the collective gasp, she knew without looking that 90 jaws had dropped and 180 eyes gaped at her as she heard their comments. "No way!" "How can sensei know someone so hot?" "Is that her boyfriend?" "That can't be her boyfriend."

Tsuchi reached to the back of the bike and handed her a bouquet of roses. She covered her mouth with her hand as she took them. "Surprised?" She nodded. "Happy?" She nodded again. He reached down to peck her on the cheek and whispered. "Then is a kiss on the cheek the best you can do?"

"When I'm in front of my students, yes. But when we get to the office, you'll see." Imani responded grazing his ear lightly with her lips. Tsuchi straightened up quickly before the heat he felt reached the remainder of his body.

"So do you like the flowers?" Tsuchi asked.

Imani looked up at him smiling. "I love them."

Tsuchi returned Imani's smile but then frowned as he took in her outfit. "Hey, why are you in disguise again? Don't tell me you knew that I was coming, or are you into cosplay?"

Imani scowled. "Very funny, the university makes me dress this way. They still believe that Ren was attracted by my appearance, and that is why he stalked me. So to protect me, they thought it would better if this were my standard dress to avoid my male students becoming obsessed with me again. Do you like?" Imani held open her lab coat jacket and modeled for him.

Tsuchi shook his head. "This just won't do. Since you are off duty, and since I am here, we don't have to worry about that. It shouldn't be a problem." Then he reached behind her head and took down the bun and fanned out her hair with his fingers. He then took off her glasses and put them in his jacket pocket. Finally, he helped her out of her lab coat and folded it across his arm.

"That's better." Tsuchi commented. The second collective gasp from her students followed by the usual comments and incoherent babbling of the boys affirmed Tsuchi's comments. "Wow, sensei hair pretty." Sensei nice body. Sensei face cute, big round eyes, and full lips."

Imani took Tsuchi's extended arm and headed toward her office as 90 pairs of eyes followed their progress. As they talked Imani could hear the girls' slightly jealous banter. "Wow, I didn't know that sensei could look so pretty. But still, how did she manage to get such a hot guy?"

As they continued walking, Imani turned to look at Tsuchi. "I forgot to ask you. What are you doing here?"

Tsuchi stopped walking, turned to her with a puzzled expression. "I came to see you of course. Since you surprised me with lunch at work, I decided to pick you up form work as a surprise. Since I don't cook, I brought flowers and the bike instead."

They continued walking. "How sweet! I appreciate it. But," Imani frowned. "Is it really okay? You won't get in trouble for leaving work early will you?"

Tsuchi pat her hand. "No, I worked extra and made up the time already. Besides, I told my boss that my girlfriend is the one who owns the restaurant that sends free food sometimes, and he told me that I should take off earlier more often and make sure that I treat you right." Tsuchi reached into his pocket and took out a business card. "He even gave me his business card to give it to you. He told you to call him to let him know if I am not treating you well. He will be glad to help you out in any way he can."

Imani took the card giggling and put it in her pocket. She then stopped laughing and frowned. "But is it really okay for you to work so hard? Lately you have been working extra hard a lot."

"I know, and that's your fault. It's because of your work hours that I get up early and have nothing else to do but go to work." Tsuchi feigned complaining and then smiled. "But it's okay. I've never worked hard in my life. It's about time I started."

By that time, they had reached her office. Imani unlocked the door opened it and then closed it behind them. Tsuchi looked around admiring her office. "You know this is the first time for me umph …" Tsuchi was interrupted by Imani pushing him against the door, and entangling his tongue in a kiss. Tsuchi responded by lifting her up, deepening the kiss, and rubbing his hands up and down her back. Imani wrapped her legs around his waist to support herself. The finally broke off for air.

"Is that better?" Imani asked.

Tsuchi smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah."

"That's what I wanted to do when I first saw you, but it was all I could to restrain myself." Imani relayed to Tsuchi. Tsuchi set her down on the floor. Imani reached up and kissed him again. "That's to thank you for the flowers." Imani took her lab coat and hung it up. "I'm going to change right quick, and then we can go. What are you planning to do for dinner?" She asked as she took off her sweatshirt revealing a black silk tank top underneath.

"I'm hoping my girlfriend can hook me up because I'm starving." Tsuchi said rubbing his stomach.

"Gladly, I'll fix you anything you like." Imani went and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, is that so? Is that because you know you have the absolute ideal boyfriend?" (**A/N**: _Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help referencing it_.) Tsuchi kissed Imani on the shoulder.

"That and my ideal boyfriend is going to let me drive the bike." Imani winked at him as she picked up her bag.

"Sure. No problem." Tsuchi took out the keys from his pocket and tossed them to her.

"Sweet!" Imani caught them and then ran a brush through her wavy hair and held out her hand. "Let's ride."

He opened the door for her and grabbed her hand. Imani locked the door behind them and grabbed his hand. As they walked, they discussed what to have for dinner. Much to their surprise all 90 students were still where they had left them waiting to catch another glimpse of the couple. To their shock and pleasure, the students were treated to seeing the couple again resulting in quite a few nosebleeds for the boys.

As Tsuchi heard the comments when they passed by, he tightened his grip around Imani's waist.

"Wow, sensei has a nice body." "Woah, where was she hiding that chest?" "Beauty and brains, what a combination." "I'm never missing another class again."

The girls felt slightly dejected and commented. "He's cute. I wonder if he has a brother."

Imani ignored the comments and smiled at Tsuchi. She then proceeded to get on the bike and started it up. He put her bag away. She twisted her hair up and put the helmet on. She patted the seat behind her and motioned with her head for Tsuchi to get on. He took off his leather jacket and helped her put it on, and then she put on sunglasses. He put his arms around her waist, and they rode off together

The students finally awoke from their daze when the couple on the bike was no longer in sight. They finally disbursed with a ton of questions for their teacher the next day.

* * *

The next evening Tsuchi met the guys with all smiles and told them what had transpired the previous day.

"Oooh, you romantic dog." Takeda teased Tsuchi.

Yabuki scoffed. "Ha, you call that romantic. I say he was just marking his territory. He shows up in front of all of her students, and then she has to go home and cook for him. That's slick."

Tsuchi shook his head. "It's not like that. I was just surprising Imani at work like she did me last week."

"Yeah, but Imani was on the DL, came in disguise, arranged for a private, romantic little lunch for two, and left with no fuss. She's got the right idea." Yabuki nodded.

"I'm not sure that's romantic. Maybe she just doesn't want everyone to know that she's with Tsuchi. Maybe she's embarrassed. I say that Tsuchi is more romantic, letting everyone know." Hyuga defended his friend.

"And I say that Imani is more romantic, making sure that she has Tsuchi all to herself." Yabuki chimed in.

"And I say that it doesn't matter because they are both showing how much they love each other in their own way. Further more, it is stupid for us to argue over which one of them is more romantic." Odagiri finally spoke up.

"I second that." Tsuchi spoke.

"I third that." A female voice spoke. They turned around to find Imani smiling and making a face at them.

"Imani," they all greeted her. "What are you doing here?" Hyuga added.

"What, you guys are my friends too? I cannot hang out with you?" Imani asked as she hugged and kissed each one on the cheek.

"Yes, but we can't talk about you if you're here, like how Tsuchi went to your school to make sure that everyone knew that you were his." Yabuki put his arm around Imani's waist.

Imani nodded. "Ah, that."

Tsuchi smiled smugly. "So did the students say anything or ask anything about it?"

"Yeah, when I asked if they had any questions about what happened at the lab yesterday, almost every hand went up to ask a personal question. I had to let them know that I wouldn't entertain personal questions so half of the hands went down." Imani explained.

"What kinds of questions did they ask you?" Tsuchi was curious.

"Oh questions like is that your boyfriend, does he have a brother, how did he get so hot, do you know any more hot guys like him, has he always been that fine, when did you get so fine, have you always been like that, if he's not your boyfriend will you date me, can you let your hair down like that while you teach, and can you take off the glasses?"

Tsuchi had been smiling at first when he heard the questions directed toward him, but he frowned when he heard the questions directed toward Imani. "And how did you answer them?"

"Like I said, I cannot entertain personal questions during class time." Imani stated.

Tsuchi relaxed. "Good, so I guess all of the guys left you alone after you told them that I was your boyfriend?"

Imani shook her head. "As I said before, I would not answer any personal questions during class time including whether or not I had a boyfriend, but they actually began flirting with me more after seeing me without the glasses and with my hair down."

Tsuchi was upset. "It looks like I may have to make a few more trips to your school."

Imani shook her head. "Don't do that. I don't want to have to answer any more questions or get bullied again."

Tsuchi frowned. "Bullied?"

Odagiri finally spoke up. "Again?"

Imani nodded. "Yeah, these five girls came up to me today to warn me to leave you alone since I was a foreigner."

"Were they your students?" Tsuchi asked.

"No, I don't think so. They were probably either relatives of students that go to Keiko University or potential students."

"So what happened?" Odagiri was concerned.

Imani chuckled. "Oh, that."

* * *

-- Flashback to an hour earlier --

"Hey, you!" Imani had noticed the five girls calling out to someone but continued walking on her way to meet Tsuchi.

"Hey, you, gaijin. I'm talking to you. Don't you understand Japanese?" One of the girls ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Imani sighed and turned around smiling. "Me?" She pointed to herself.

They nodded. "Yes you, who do you think you are?"

"Oh, well my name is Harri…" Imani began but was interrupted.

"Did we ask for your name? Listen, I don't care who you are. I don't want to know your name or anything about you. I asked you a question. Aren't you going to answer it?"

Imani scratched her head confused. "But didn't you just say you didn't want to know who I was. I tried to introduce myself."

The main girl, who must have been the leader, responded. "That's not what I meant. I mean, how dare you gaijin date one of Japan's hottest guys?"

-- Flashback interrupted --

* * *

Tsuchi interrupted. "She said I was one of Japan's hottest guys? She has taste."

Imani glared at Tsuchi, and Yabuki hit him on the back of the head. "Anyway, like I was saying."

-- Return to Flashback --

* * *

"Ohhhhhh, that's what you meant." Imani nodded. "So, is that a problem?"

"Yes." She answered rolling her eyes.

"Is it a problem because I'm foreign, or is it because he is hot? Would it be okay for me to date him if I was a Japanese citizen or if I were born here in Japan? Or would it be okay if I were to date a plain-looking or unattractive Japanese guy?"

"Eh?" The girls looked puzzled and thoughtful and blinked.

Imani walked off. "I'm sorry, but I'm really busy right now. I don't have the time to play with you, but when you figure it out, please let me know. Bye bye." Imani waved and walked off chuckling to herself.

-- End of Flashback --

* * *

"Are you okay? They didn't try to hurt you did they?" Tsuchi asked. Imani shook her head.

"Why didn't you leave them to your bodyguards? You know, the Kens." Yabuki asked.

"I didn't need their help so I gave them the signal that I could take care of it myself." Imani stated.

"Are you sure?" Tsuchi asked. Imani nodded.

Odagiri finished his drink and walked over to set it on the table. As he was placing the glass on the table, he slightly grazed Imani's hand. She nodded in acknowledgement. Then she made a move. "Alright boys, drink up. The next round is on me. So give me your orders." They gave her the orders. She looked over at Odagiri. "Ryo, why don't you help me with the drinks while Tsuchi continues telling them all about his visit to my campus and then my office and how I thanked him for the flowers?" Tsuchi had started to get up to help Imani but smiled when she mentioned the office and sat back down to tell the story.

The guys looked curious as Imani and Odagiri headed toward the bar. She placed the orders and then walked back to a corner to talk to Odagiri. "What's up Ryo?"

"Well, I was going to ask you for help with the plans we discussed when we were at the onsen that time, but now I'm not so sure that it is such a good idea." Odagiri spoke.

"Why not? What's the problem?" Imani asked

"Well, I was going to ask if I could come to your job and get your help, but I don't want you to get bullied because of me or because they think you are two-timing Tsuchi." Odagiri explained.

Imani shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I can handle it. Besides, I don't care what anyone thinks as long as Tsuchi's okay with it. If you are uncomfortable going to my office, we can do it at my house."

"I would, but I don't want Tsuchi to get the wrong idea again or be uncomfortable about it." Odagiri continued.

"Well, then let's talk to Tsuchi about it, and then you can come to my house. Tsuchi will keep your secret." Imani assured him.

"That's true. Let's do that." Odagiri agreed.

"I'll be right back with Tsuchi, okay?" Odagiri nodded and waited.

Imani went back to Tsuchi. She lightly touched his ear with her lips. Tsuchi shivered and turned around. "Tsuchi I need your help. The drinks are ready, and Odagiri went to go handle some business. Can you help me?" She gave him a puppy dog look.

Tsuchi smiled. "Sure no problem." He turned back toward the guys. "My girlfriend needs me. What to do?" Tsuchi shrugged and followed Imani to where Odagiri was. Tsuchi frowned. "I thought you were handling some business and couldn't help Imani. What's up?"

"I am. My business is with you." Odagiri explained.

"Eh?" Tsuchi was confused until Odagiri explained his plans, his needs, and his dilemma. "Oh, you didn't have to tell me or ask my permission. It's up to Imani, but I am glad you did tell me. So, when are you going to tell the other guys?"

"When it gets closer to the time and my plans are solid." Odagiri told him.

Imani cupped Tsuchi's chin. "I'm glad to see that someone has matured."

Tsuchi shook his head. "I've learned my lesson with what happened at the love motel. But I agree with Odagiri about not causing trouble at your work."

"I know, but that would be the best time. I arrive home too late during the weekdays and Tsuchi stays over on the weekends. So, Mondays, and Wednesdays are the best times. You should come during lunch or dinner and give me a much needed break." Imani explained.

"But it will cause you problems, I don't want to do that." Odagiri expressed.

"I can handle it as long as you bring food." Imani smiled.

"What am I, your personal delivery guy?" Odagiri asked.

Imani laughed but was thoughtful. "That's not a bad idea. I can order food from my restaurant for us and have you deliver it. They can even give you paraphernalia and a uniform from the restaurant if you would like. That way if anyone sees you, they will assume that you are just delivering food and waiting around to take the dishes back. What do you think?"

Tsuchi nodded. "That could work."

"Do I have to wear the uniform?" Odagiri asked.

"It's up to you, but the uniform is really cool." Imani teased him.

"Fine, let's do that then. Mondays and Wednesdays, I'll consider wearing the uniform." Odagiri acquiesced.

"Alright, let's start next week." Imani smiled.

* * *

(**A/N**): When thinking back, Tsuchi really knows nothing about Imani's work life. Although they have been through a lot together, they still have a lot more to learn about each other. If you are wondering what Odagiri is planning, you can find out in my other story, a Gokusen JDorama ending in Chapter 10. This chapter was one of my favorites because it has elements of a fantasy of mine. Really, what girl wouldn't want her hottie boyfriend to show up on a motorcycle at her work and bring her flowers? (Tee hee) So I'll wrap it up in about three chapters or so, and I've provided subtle hints about what will happen in future chapters. One hint was about a special project.

Another hint is in the title of the next chapter, **Tutorials**

No preview this time


	38. Chapter 37: Tutorials

**Disclaimer**: Borrowing, not owning. Just for fun.

**RECAP**: Tsuchi surprised Imani at her work and picked her up in front of all her students. For the first time, her students saw her as she normally looks outside of school, but she was bullied as a result. Odagiri asks Imani to help him and tells Tsuchi his future plans. Imani agrees to help him if he comes to her school to deliver her dinner.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Tutorials **

That Monday after Tsuchi's visit started off quite normally. Odagiri called to confirm that he would stop by, and Imani ordered dinner. They talked, ate, Imani tutored Odagiri, and then he left. It was on her way home that she encountered a challenge.

"Hey, gaijin, have you stopped seeing that cool motorcycle guy like we told you to last time?" The leader asked.

"Huh? Oh it's you, my playmates. You know. If we are going to keep meeting like this to play, we really should get to know each other's names. As I tried to say before I'm Harr …" Imani held out her hand, but it was pushed away as the other girl interrupted her.

"And as I've said before, I'm not interested in knowing anything about you." The leader of the group, who was tall, big with a deep voice and shoulder-length hair, responded.

"Oh well, I guess then we don't have anything to say to each other." Imani pushed past them. Two girls with their hair dyed blonde and with tanned skin grabbed Imani's arms to stop her.

"Oh no you don't. Answer the question first." One of the ko-girls told Imani.

"First of all, you didn't tell me to stop seeing him because you couldn't figure out whether or not I could date him if I were a citizen of Japan or if he were ugly, and I wasn't a citizen. Second, if you don't want to know anything about me, then I can't tell you anything about my relationship with him. Now, if you'll excuse me, it has been a long, tiring day, and I'm too tired to play with you any more. I'm going home." Imani gave the two girls holding her such an intense glare that they released her.

The tall leader of the group was upset. "What? Are you looking down on us? Since you asked, then I'll say it. You better leave him alone and stay away from him or else."

"Or else what? Since you don't know or want to know anything about me, how are you going to make sure that I don't see him or email him or text him or IM him or call him, huh?" Imani asked.

"We'll make sure even if we have to follow you or break every bone in your body." The leader got in Imani's face cracking her knuckles.

Imani rolled her eyes and was about to respond when a security car rolled up slowly. "Sensei, are you alright? Is there a problem?" One of the patrolmen asked.

"Sensei?" The five girls questioned, shocked.

Imani shook her head. "No officers, my friends here are just playing with me." She put her arm around the leader's neck. "Isn't that right?"

The girl pulled back at first shocked but then smiled and nervously responded. "Ye – Yes. That's right."

The security officer pulled out his flashlight and flashed it over the five girls. "You don't look familiar. Can I see some I.D.?"

Imani responded. "They are potential students, officers. I was just giving them a tour."

"Are you sure everything's okay Sensei?" The officer asked. Imani nodded. "Well, if that's the case, why don't I escort these young ladies to the entrance? I'll leave you to your people then."

Imani smiled and nodded as the security officer waited for the ladies and escorted them to the front. They looked back at her as Imani smiled and waved at them.

"Empress, we'll bring the car around for you. You seem to be exhausted." One of her bodyguards appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, thank you, Ken." Imani exhaled. "I take it you asked security to come around?"

"Yes, and you're welcome. Why don't you just let us handle them?" He asked her.

"It's not time yet. When the time is right, I'll take care of it myself." Imani responded.

* * *

Thus, for a week, Imani didn't meet up with the bullies, but Odagiri came for tutoring again on Wednesday that week and the following Monday of the next week. Unfortunately, Tuesday the bullies met up with her after class.

"I see you took our advice and left the other guy alone, but you still haven't learned your lesson about leaving our hot guys alone since you got a new one." The leader told her.

Imani arched one eyebrow and smirked. "What are you talking abut? Who are you talking about?" Imani shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Since you don't care to know anything about me, you don't really know if I've given up on the other guy. Although, I still don't know what new guy you are talking about."

"We're talking about the delivery guy who has been coming and staying here on Monday's and Wednesday's." One of the tanned girls with blonde hair mentioned.

_Oh, no, Odagiri. So I guess they have been watching me._ Out loud Imani told them, "So, I guess you finally figured out what you had a problem with then. It's me and hot guys."

"This is your last warning. Stay away from the hot guys or else." The leader told her.

"Or else what?" Imani asked innocently.

"Or else we'll show you what we do to people who don't listen to us. You were lucky campus security came by last week, or we would have given you a preview." The leader responded

Imani half laughed. "So what if you did do something? Do you think that would make the hot guy like you or leave me alone? He doesn't know you or anything about you. And you don't know him or anything about him. And what about this so-called new guy? Do you think if something happened to me they'd be interested in you? Eh? Don't be ridiculous. Instead of wasting your time trying to keep me away from them by harming me, why don't you work on improving yourselves so that some hot guy will look at you. I have no more time to entertain you. See ya." Imani stepped around them and went to the lab. The girls were all taken aback.

* * *

Despite their warning and the fact that she was being watched, Imani met up with Odagiri again on Wednesday. He was exuberant when he came. He set down the food and picked up Imani swinging her around, hugged her, and released her. Imani was shocked because Odagiri was usually subdued. "What was that about?" She asked.

"That's because you are an amazing teacher." Odagiri told her.

Imani smiled. "Thank you, but what's the deal?"

"I got a perfect score on my English test. I even beat out one of the Toudai students who's attending the class to get ready to transfer to Harvard. So you're awesome." Odagiri was still excited.

"Seriously? Can I see it?" Imani asked excited and proud.

Odagiri nodded. "I thought you would want to see it." He pulled it out of his pocket, and showed it to her.

"Odagiri, this is fantastic. This is excellent. Congratulations." She hugged him again and looked at him smiling.

It was at that moment that three of Imani's students opened the door to the scene of them hugging and staring in each other's eyes happily.

"Sensei, we're glad you are here we …" The students broke off when they saw the embrace between the two.

Imani calmly extricated herself from Odagiri, put her glasses back on, and asked Ne chan, Tomo kun, and Aoki chan, "May I help you?"

"Er, uhm, we were hoping you could answer some questions for us, but we see that you are busy so we'll come back later." Ne chan said slowly.

They all bowed. "Sorry for intruding." Tomo kun commented.

"You're not interrupting. I was just about to have dinner. Please, what did you need help with?" Imani said calmly.

"Won't your boyfriend get mad? We're keeping him from eating with you." Ne chan commented. They looked at Odagiri who calmly took out the food and began setting it out for himself and Imani to eat.

Imani ignored the question. "You have questions?"

"Oh, uhm yes, but this isn't the same guy as last time. What happened? Did you two break up?" Aoki chan asked.

Imani smiled. "Whether in class or outside of class, I'm not at liberty to discuss my personal life. Now, let's go over your questions."

Fifteen minutes later, Imani had answered all of their questions easily. They kept eyeing Odagiri the whole time, who simply continued to eat disregarding their looks. After the three left, Odagiri relaxed and exhaled. "You better tell Tsuchi."

"I already texted him while I was answering their questions. He said he's cool, but he is worried that I will have trouble from my students." Imani responded.

"Me too, so let us know if you do." Odagiri looked at her concerned.

"They'll probably just spread rumors for a while, and then let it go." Imani shrugged, knowing it could get worse than that but not wanting to worry the boy.

"Don't be so sure." Odagiri tried to warn her.

"I don't care. I can handle it." Imani shook her head.

"You don't have to by yourself. You know. Let us be there for you since this is really our fault." Odagiri placed his hand over Imani's. That's when one of her lab assistants walked in.

"Sensei …" He sounded urgent and then stopped short when he saw the scene. He partially bowed. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we are having problems with calibrating the equipment for the next test run."

Imani was onto the situation without missing a beat. "Is it a computer problem or the equipment itself?"

"We don't know. We're not sure." Her lab assistant answered.

"Okay then, check the settings on the computer. Then take the hand-held and go to the equipment itself. Run a diagnostic. If the settings on the computer and the equipment are different, then there is a problem with the computer reading the settings. Take the computer offline, and then reboot it to see if that works. If the equipment and the hand-held have the same settings, then take the equipment offline and re-calibrate it. Call me, and let me know the results. I'll be busy for the next hour with dinner. Okay?"

"Hai, sorry again." He bowed and left.

Odagiri looked at Imani. She shook her head, shrugged, and motioned for them to continue with the tutoring lesson.

Outside, the other three students asked her lab assistant. "Did you interrupt them doing something?"

He shook his head. "She said she was busy with dinner, and I don't know if they were doing anything, but he was holding her hand."

"I knew it. That must be her new boyfriend." Aoki said.

"I wonder if she dumped the other one." Ne commented. "And if he's available?"

"Maybe she's two-timing both of them." Tomo said. "If so, I wonder if she'll date me, too."

The lab assistant was incensed and spoke. "Look, I don't know what goes on in sensei's personal life, nor do I care. She's a good teacher, an excellent boss, and a great person. She's nice, smart, dedicated, and very hardworking. So unless, she involves me or asks me, I don't need to know anything about her private life. But I'm sure that whatever is going on is probably honest and innocent, and most importantly none of our business. So stay out of it!" Her assistant left in a huff.

"What's his deal?" Tomo wondered.

"I think he may like Sensei." Ne commented

Aoki watched the lab assistant walk away. "Ne chan, I think he may be right. Even if that isn't her boyfriend, it's none of our business. And she is a good teacher. She even delayed eating dinner to answer our questions. That was nice of her. I think we should leave her alone."

"No, even if she is a good teacher, I can't let sensei get away with two-timing our Japanese men or using them and throwing them out like yesterday's newspaper. We should let everyone know about this." Ne determined. Aoki and Tomo agreed.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day Imani walked into a buzzing classroom that turned silent as soon as the class saw her. Throughout her lecture, she could hear whispers as she had her back turned, and people were paying less attention than usual. In fact, they were paying more attention to a note that was being passed around than to her. When class was over, she found the note they had been passing around.

It read: "_Sensei is a two-timing slut. We shouldn't let her get away with it_."

Imani sighed and threw it away. However, in the second class, the note circulated again, which she ignored. On the way to the lab though, she ran into the bullies. Unbeknownst to her, Odagiri had been looking for her since he left something in her office and wanted to retrieve it. When he saw the five girls surround Imani, he hid out of sight where he could see but not be seen.

"Oy, Sensei, you haven't learned your lesson yet. You still seeing that delivery guy? I guess we're just going to have to teach you a lesson." The leader said.

Imani smirked. "So you girls want to teach the sensei something eh? How amusing. As I said before, doing harm to me won't allow you to get any closer to those two guys."

"We don't care as long as you are out of the way. Then we have a chance." One of the ko-girls said.

Imani shook her head. "You five really need to enroll in my classes. Then you'll learn something worthwhile. It appears you are the ones needing lessons."

"Oh, yeah?" The lead girl got into Imani's face.

"Hey, who are you girls, and what do you want with our sensei?" Aoki chan came up to the five girls accompanied by five classmates.

"We don't have any business with you so back off. We wanted to teach your little sensei here a lesson about who she can date and who she can't." One of the girls spoke.

"Yeah, well it looks like you girls need to learn the lesson yourselves about whose school you can come to and sensei you can mess with and whose you can't." Aoki got into the lead girl's face.

"Oh yeah, well who's going to teach it to us?" The lead girl challenged Aoki.

Aoki took out her cell phone. "Campus security. You don't belong here. So, I'll just call them and have them escort you off the premises and ban you from returning." Aoki began to dial just as a patrol car was passing by.

The five bullies began to leave. "Don't think this is over. We'll finish this another time, Sensei, and remember stay away from those hot guys." The leader looked back at them.

Imani exhaled, exasperated. "Thank you Aoki chan. I was afraid that I'd have to deal with those girls in some way, and I didn't want trouble." _Not again this year._

"Don't thank me too soon, Sensei. I agree with those girls. You can't keep playing with hot guy after hot guy like that and get away with it. I don't know what it is like in America, but we girls won't let you get away with it in Japan. I don't care if you are a good sensei." Ne chan spoke up.

Imani was surprised and frustrated. "If that's the case, then why did you help me just now? Why not let those girls take care of me?"

"We can't allow strangers to deal with a Keiko University issue. Others would look down on girls at Keiko University. They don't know you. They don't belong here. You're our sensei. So if anyone should deal with you, it should be us." Ne chan continued.

"Okay, so how do you intend to take care of me then?" Imani folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, don't worry Sensei. We want harm you or anything like those girls would do. We are a better class of people than that. You still have to watch your back because we'll definitely be watching you. You may be the best sensei that we've ever had, but that won't stop us from exposing you as the slut you really are. A picture is worth a thousand words. I wonder how many words your two boyfriends will have to say to you if they see the pictures that we have seen of you two-timing them. So you better leave those, our, hot guys alone." Ne chan rolled her eyes, her neck and then left with the other girls who pushed past Imani.

Imani rolled her eyes, frustrated. She continued toward the lab. _Seriously how many warnings am I going to get today? Spoke too soon. _She thought as five guys surrounded her. Odagiri was about to approach her when he noticed the five guys so he hid once again. He didn't want to cause her any more trouble than he already had.

Tomo kun approached her first while the other four blocked her path. "Hello Sensei." He said flirtatiously. "I heard a little rumor about you, and I wanted to confirm it." He took off her glasses and took down her hair earning himself a glare from Imani, which turned into a smile.

"So what if it is true? Do you also want to threaten me about not messing around with the hot guys too? Is it because you want the hot guys for yourself?" Imani smirked, and Odagiri had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud and giving away his position.

"What? No." Tomo kun protested. "I heard that you like to date younger hot guys, and I wanted to know if I could be one of your boy toys. In fact, all of us wondered if we could have a turn, or is it we don't have to take turns? Would you like to try all of us at once?"

Imani looked around at all of the boys who were all nodding. She was livid, and so was Odagiri.

Imani slowly sighed as a tall attractive boy with long dark hair put his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "How about me Sensei?" in her ear.

Another one with glasses and an attractive face put his arm around her waist and stroked her back. "What about me, Sensei? Or both of us at once."

Imani exhaled slowly calming herself. "Look, since you are all my students, it is very inappropriate for you to approach me like this and for any of us to have any other relationship than teacher and student. So don't even think about it." Her tone was dangerous. "Also, if we have to have this conversation again or if any of you trouble me again, I will go to the Dean and not only have you withdrawn from my class but also from the school." Imani removed all of their hands from her and left them standing behind her.

"We'll see about that Sensei. You'll play with us whether you want to or not. Just what is so special about a guy with a really cool motorcycle, and a delivery guy? Will they have good careers in the future?" They all nodded in agreement and left.

Odagiri wanted to confront them right then and there but was held back by one of Imani's security team members. Odagiri looked at the hand on his shoulder. "If she didn't want our help, she definitely will not accept yours, at least not in this manner." Odagiri nodded. He was worried and called Tsuchi and told him what had happened.

Tsuchi told him. "I'm on my way now. Stay there, and we'll take care of them all."

"No, that's not the way to handle it. I've already been warned by her security that that would cause too much trouble. Besides, if she found out, she would never tell us what was going on any more." Odagiri informed him.

"That's true. I wonder if her father knows about this, yet." Tsuchi said out loud.

"Doesn't she have to report everything to him now no matter how small?" Odagiri recalled.

"Yes, but since it just happened, I'm sure he doesn't know yet." Tsuchi responded.

"I wish I had his phone number to call him right now." Odagiri mentioned. "Maybe he would know what to do."

"You may have a point. I'll call him. I have him on speed dial. I also have to report to him weekly to let him know what is going on with his daughter. He makes sure that our stories match." Tsuchi told him.

"Seriously?" Odagiri was surprised.

"Yes. Oh yeah, why don't you call Mariko? Since that is her school, she may have ideas on how to deal with things, and she can also watch out for Imani. Meanwhile, I'll call her father." Tsuchi instructed him.

"Good idea. We'll hook up when we get to the restaurant, and I'll let you know how things went." Odagiri told him. Odagiri hung up and called Mariko. "Hey Mariko oneesan, how are you? It's Ryo. What are you up to? Where are you at? Do you have time to meet me for lunch today?"

"Sure I have time. Are you treating today? If so, then what is it you want?" Mariko asked suspiciously.

"Who says something has to be up? But I will treat. Let's meet at Imani's restaurant." Odagiri didn't want to worry her.

"Cheapskate, you know we don't have to pay when we go there." Mariko teased.

"No comment. I'll see you there in 30." Odagiri chuckled.

"Yeah." Mariko confirmed.

Thirty minutes later, they were in the private reserved area in Imani's restaurant. "So what's the occasion?" Mariko asked first.

"Imani." Odagiri replied.

"I figured as much. So what trouble has she gotten herself into this time?" Mariko asked.

"It's not her fault. Actually, it's usually not her fault." Odagiri said thoughtfully and then reported to Mariko what happened.

Mariko sighed. "Does Hikaru know?"

"Yes, I told him before I told you, and he suggested calling you since this is your turf." Odagiri told her. "He called her dad."

Mariko nodded and took out her phone to call. "Hikaru, where are you?"

"I'm at work." Tsuchi replied.

"Well, take off and get your butt over here so that we can discuss Imani's problem properly and figure out how to deal with it." Mariko ordered him.

"I can't. I'm working extra today so that I can take off early tomorrow and have lunch with Imani." Tsuchi told her.

Mariko nodded. "That's good, but do you have any ideas to help her or did her father say anything?"

"He said that he'll leave it to us since it is kind of our fault. He also said that he hopes we come up with something good since Imani will be too afraid of hurting her students to fight. But she also doesn't want security involved because that will tip off people that she has bodyguards. He said if all else fails, call Imani and ask her what to do." Tsuchi explained.

"I agree. We should handle it ourselves, preferably without Imani's involvement. Maybe I should meet with Ryo and Imani when he gets tutored." Mariko tried to think.

"I wish Yankumi was here. She would probably have some idea or come up with some scheme." Odagiri said.

"Wait, that's it." Mariko said. "I got it." She told both Tsuchi and Odagiri the plans, and they agreed to it and thought it was a good idea.

* * *

The next day, Imani slightly dreaded going to class. It wasn't that she let things get to her or cared at all about the rumors spreading. She just didn't want anything to distract her students from learning.

As expected, the class treated her the same way as the other classes had the day before with the bustling class becoming silent as she walked into the door and notes being passed and whispers abounding as she taught the class. That was until the last five minutes of the class.

Imani turned around to find that Tsuchi had walked into the class and sat down in the back. Imani paused for but a moment, took off her glasses, pretended to clean them as she winked at Tsuchi and donned them quickly. She turned back around to the board to hide both her shock and pleasure at his presence.

When she turned around again, her eyebrows arched and raised in surprise to find that Odagiri had also walked in to the classroom and sat next to Tsuchi. But she did not miss a beat in giving her lecture. However when Mariko walked into the classroom, Imani finally broke into the smile that had threatened to erupt the minute she saw Tsuchi at first. She finally and quickly dismissed the class as everyone turned to the back of the room shocked to see the three guests. Imani rushed to the back of the room to greet them.

Imani hugged and kissed all three of them on the cheek as her students took out their cell phones to dial their classmates in Imani's other classes and tell them about the three visitors. Imani would not have been at all surprised to find the other 60 students waiting in the hall.

"What are you guys doing here?" Imani smiled and asked. "It's not that I am not glad to see you."

Mariko spoke up loud and clear for everyone to hear her. "We just came to visit the best tutor in the world and treat you to lunch as a way of saying thanks."

Imani gave Mariko a look asking if she knew about the bullying. Mariko gave a slight nod. Imani shrugged as if to ask "how." Mariko tilted her head toward Odagiri. Imani nodded.

As one of the female students was leaving, she greeted Mariko. "Tsuchiya senpai, what are you doing here? Do you know Harrison sensei? Were you in one of her classes?"

"Oh, Harrison sensei is a friend and former tutor of mine. If it hadn't been for her excellent teaching skills, I would have never passed math. My brother and his friend also have to thank her for relying on her excellent teaching skills." She motioned toward Tsuchi and Odagiri.

As the news was passed back to the other students, there were a series of "Oh's, and "Ah's". So as the four left walking arm in arm, with Imani and Mariko in the lead, and Tsuchi and Odagiri on either end, many of her students in her other classes arrived to find out what was going on. They would run up to their classmates and ask after the situation to which they were told that she was the tutor for Tsuchiya sempai, her younger brother, and his friend.

Each would respond with an "Oh" or an "Ah" as they understood the situation. The four also heard various comments of "I knew Sensei wasn't a player," or "I knew Sensei didn't go for the cool type," or I knew it was all a misunderstanding." Imani and Mariko tried not to laugh, but they had to hold Tsuchi from going back when one male student commented. "I bet I could make her change her mind about pretty boys if she dated me."

When they were outside away from all of her student's viewing and hearing, Imani stopped and bowed before all of them. "Thank you all, but how did you know?"

Odagiri spoke up sheepishly. "I left something in your office the other night when I was here so I stopped by yesterday to get it when I saw your three confrontations. I called Tsuchi and Mariko to figure out how we could help you. Tsuchi even called your dad and asked him what he thought you would and wouldn't do. So, Mariko came up with this idea."

Imani turned to Mariko and hugged her again. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. You know you should depend on us more. We can help you, especially since some us got you into this mess in the first place." Mariko turned to look at the boys.

"See, so far you have had more trouble from us than we have from you." Tsuchi said.

"That's true, but that isn't anything to brag about." Imani laughed. "If anything, that means that I should stay away from you guys so that I don't get into any more trouble." Tsuchi frowned. "I'm just kidding. So, are you guys really treating me to lunch or was that just for my class's benefit. If so, where are we going?"

They all looked at each other having forgotten about that. "Don't tell me we are going to my restaurant where it is free?" Imani teased them.

"No, no, I'll treat." Tsuchi told them. "Let's go to the restaurant where we first ate that time."

On the way to the restaurant, they saw the five bullies. Odagiri pointed them out. "Mariko, you're up."

Tsuchi turned to Imani. "I'm afraid we are going to need you to hide, okay?"

Imani nodded. "Understood," and ran off.

Tsuchi and Odagiri headed back the way they came while Mariko ran ahead a bit and turned back. They all walked toward each other in the direct path of the bullies. Mariko strode up to Odagiri and Tsuchi and yelled. "Ryu, Tora, have you found the people who have been bullying the clan's ojou yet?" (**A/N**: _Ryu means dragon, and Tora means tiger._)

"Sh, not so loud. We're in the presence of the katagi." Tsuchi responded and looked around anxiously. (**A/N**: _katagi apparently is a yakuza word meaning non-yakuza or regular people_)

"Oh, oh yes, I forgot. So have you found the bullies that have been messing with our gaijin sensei?" Mariko asked in a lower tone but loud enough for the bullies to hear.

"No, not yet, but we're still looking out for them. We should find them within a week." Odagiri replied.

Mariko slapped both Odagiri and Tsuchi loud enough to make a clapping noise. The boys grabbed their cheeks in pain. "That's not good enough! You've already had enough time. You should have found them by now. We can't have our sensei being bullied."

"I don't understand why she doesn't just deal with those bullies herself." Odagiri said. "She's more than capable."

"Do you expect the clan's ojou to handle it herself? Besides, that's why our American friends sent her over here in the first place under our protection as our ojou." Mariko explained.

"Why? It's not like anyone died last time. So they had to pay some people to keep quiet about what happened and make a few others disappear on cruises to nowhere." Odagiri spoke up.

"Yeah, but it's a lot of trouble. Anyway, you better hurry up and find them before she gets angry. She's calm most of the time but when she's angry, she snaps. Those boys last time were beaten to within an inch of their lives. Fortunately she calmed down. I'm hoping we don't have to do the same here. By the way, what are you planning to do when you find them?"

Tsuchi smiled deviously. "Give them a friendly warning. And if that doesn't work, they'll have to perform an act of contrition." Tsuchi held up his hand and only had four fingers.

Imani had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, especially when she saw the five girls turn pale.

"Yakuza. Those two hot guys are yakuza?" One of the tanned, bleached blonde girls responded, shivering.

"Yeah, good." Mariko continued. "That's what you get for flirting with her without her permission when you first met her." Mariko smiled.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that her father and the Kumichou were sworn brothers? I thought that she was a new foreign hostess, and I wanted to get my dibs in." Tsuchi shrugged.

"Baka!" Odagiri hit Tsuchi in the back of the head.

"By the way, who are we looking for anyway?" Mariko asked.

"It's supposed to be five girls. The leader is slightly big and tall, two of the girls are ko girls, and then two more are plain and not really noticeable. I think they go to her school." Odagiri described them.

They looked around, and Mariko pointed to the five girls. "Hey you five, get over here now." The five girls looked around and pointed to themselves. Mariko nodded. "What? Do you need a written invitation? Here. Now." Mariko pointed to a spot in front of her.

The girls looked at each other and rushed nervously over there. Mariko looked over the girls carefully. "You five fit the description. Do you attend Keiko University?"

"N-no." The leader responded nervously.

"Are you sure because you five fit the description of some girls bullying a certain gaijin professor. Do you know any gaijin professor?" Mariko was slightly taller than the leader and looked down and got into her face.

The girl shook her head vigorously. "Uh uh, nope. I don't know no gaijin sensei nor any gaijin not at my school or any other school."

"Are you sure?" Mariko asked again. "Because if you are lying to me, I'll come back to haunt you." The girl nodded. Mariko pat her lightly on the face. "Fine, you better not be lying to me, and I better never catch you bullying anyone or else." Mariko sliced across her throat with her fingers and then snapped her fingers. Imani was surprise to see her own bodyguards come out of nowhere and surround the girls. The five girls' eyes gaped, and they nodded.

"Fine, get going." Mariko snapped her fingers again, and Imani's bodyguards disbanded, allowing the girls to leave.

Tsuchi texted Imani and asked her to come from the direction of the University. When Imani arrived, they all bowed to her and called her "Ojou." Imani acted her role and motioned for them to rise although internally she wanted to burst out laughing. The girls, who had been looking back to see if they had been followed, saw what happened and ran. Imani finally burst out laughing.

"You guys are the best, or should I say the worst? Whose idea was it?" Imani asked.

"Mariko's," Tsuchi responded.

"Nice yakuza slang and accent Mariko. You guys had fun doing that didn't you?" They all nodded. "But where did you get the idea."

"Yankumi, of course." Mariko smiled.

"But did you guys get hurt when Mariko slapped you? I could hear that slap loud and clear." Imani searched Tsuchi's and Odagiri's face.

"No, we took a page from your book and adjusted at the right time to minimize the impact." Odagiri smiled.

"How did you get the Kens involved?" Imani wondered.

"That. They volunteered once Tsuchi informed your dad of our plan." Mariko explained.

"You guys really are the best. I guess I'll treat since I owe you one." Imani smiled as they headed toward the restaurant.

"Nothing doing." Tsuchi spoke up. "We owe you for getting you into this mess in the first place to apologize for the trouble."

Imani nodded. "True, I just hope you have enough money."

Tsuchi smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that. I have plenty since I have a second income."

"Eh?" All three looked at Tsuchi wondering.

* * *

(**A/N**): Okay, one chapter to go, plus an epilogue. There were several places in this story that I thought about ending it, but I felt that I wanted to provide more insight into what happens after they get together. Besides, what is a Gokusen story without an episode on bullying?

Ko-gal is a girl that usually tans their skin, bleaches their hand blonde, and is considered to be loose or easy.

**Preview for the next chapter**:The first time they argued fiercely, Tsuchi walked out of the house while Imani was still in discussion.


	39. Chapter 38: Found

**Disclaimer**: Borrowing, not owning. Just for fun.

**RECAP**: Imani began tutoring Odagiri in her office, which caused her students and the bullies to think that she was seeing him behind Tsuchi's back. As a result she was bullied by both some girls she didn't know and the female students in her class. The male students wanted to get to know her better. Odagiri overheard and he, Tsuchi, and Mariko hatched a scheme to help Imani, and they did.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Found **

Thanks to Mariko's plan, Imani no longer had any trouble with bullies or harassment from her female or male students. There was only one thing weighing on Imani's mind now besides her usual busy lifestyle, and that was Tsuchi's comment about having a second income. Although Imani had let Tsuchi's comment pass, she did plan to follow up on it. But she didn't want to pry. She figured that Tsuchi would tell her when he was ready. Thus a week would pass before she would come to learn about Tsuchi's second income.

That Friday when Imani returned home to get ready for Tsuchi's visit, she was pleasantly surprised to find the hum of a familiar voice in her father's study. She knew what that meant, that her father had returned and was in a business meeting. So she stealthily went by the study and caught her father's eye who gave her the nod for her to come in. She came in bowing, and saying "Excuse me," as she headed straight for her father without giving a glance to the other party. She embraced her father tightly after having not seen him for months and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome back, Daddy."

Imani finally turned to the other party and bowed without looking at him at all. "I apologize for intruding. It's just that I haven't seen my father in a while, and I've missed him. So, I wanted to greet him right away."

Before Imani stood erect to look at the other party, he replied to her. "It's okay. I understand what it is like to have the one you love so far across the world that you have to greet them as soon as they return."

Imani recognized the voice and looked up to find a smiling Tsuchi. "Tsuchi?" She ran over to him, hugged him, kissed him lightly on the lips, and sat across his lap. "You're early. What are you doing her so early?"

"I'm here to meet with your father about something." Tsuchi looked up at her father.

Kenazawa sensei nodded. "You might as well tell her now. She is going to find out eventually, and you'll need her approval anyway."

Imani was suspicious and looked back and forth between the two men. _It is too soon to be having that discussion. I hope it is not what I think it is. _She stared at Tsuchi waiting for him to begin.

"You remember when you first met me and asked about my career goals? Tsuchi asked as Imani nodded. "Do you remember that time when you left, and your father talked to me about my drawings?"

Imani nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Also, do you remember last week when I said that I had a second income?" Tsuchi continued. Imani nodded exasperated. "Well, your father suggested that I turn those drawings into a storyline and draft an idea for a manga, which I did. I drew a whole volume. Your father presented it to a publisher, and they decided to serialize it in a monthly magazine."

"Tsuchi, really? Daddy, really?" Imani looked back and forth at both men who nodded. She squealed in delight and hugged Tsuchi. "Congratulations, you are going to become a mangaka, your dream. I'm so proud of you." She hugged him tightly. "Where is it? May I see it? Do you mind if I read it?"

Tsuchi nodded, and took it out of a portfolio. "Now remember, this is just a draft. They are going to set up a meeting with me to discuss revisions and changes, but I would be honored if you would read my manga and provide me with any help." He bowed his head and presented it to her with both hands.

Imani smiled and took it from him carefully, bowing in response. "Thank you. I am honored to read your work." She opened and began reading it. She looked up at him after reading the title. "Fanboy and the Gaijin Sensei? (**A/N**: _You didn't think I would be so bold as to suggest it was Gokusen did you?) _This is about us. Why is your name first?"

Tsuchi smiled. "Well in the English alphabet, F comes before G, right?"

Imani shook her head with a sarcastic smile. "Nice. Very cute." She continued reading. She read it carefully, though quickly. She finished it and looked up at him seriously.

Tsuchi searched her face nervously, and asked. "Well, how do you like it?"

Imani shook her head slowly. "I don't know what to say. I love it. It's a great adaptation of what happened between you and me." Imani smiled. "But I agree with the publisher. It does need some revision. I have ideas if you don't mind. Also, there are some things you conveniently left out that are important to the story line."

"No, I don't mind at all. I value your opinion, especially since this is about us." Tsuchi responded and turned to her father. "Is it okay? Do you think they would mind if Imani made suggestions?"

Kenazawa sensei was thoughtful. "I think it would be fine as long as you were able to complete all of the revisions within two weeks time when they set the meeting. The publishing company is going to have one of their best editors brought in to make suggestions for revising the manga. I'm sure they won't mind any other creative suggestions as long as you finish them by the deadline." He looked at his daughter. "Do you think you can get them ready in time?"

Imani frowned. "I don't know."

"Well, what kind of changes are they?" Tsuchi frowned.

"To her appearance both when she is in disguise and when she is in the classroom teaching. So you'll probably have to redraw most of the panels. Will you have time to do that? Also, I want to change some of the dialogue and add an extra character." Imani was hesitant.

"That is a lot of work." Tsuchi sighed.

Imani nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. You don't have to if you don't want to do it. You'll probably have to move in here for those two weeks so we can work nights after our jobs and weekends and whenever we can find the time to get finished in time."

Tsuchi smiled. "I'm in. Let's do it."

Imani smiled. "I thought you might agree."

"Okay, let's get started so I can get an idea of what I will need to bring and what I will need to prepare." Tsuchi was thoughtful.

"Let's start with the dress. When she is teaching, she needs to wear the same outfit I wear, the jeans, t-shirt or sweat shirt, trainers, lab coat, glasses and the bun. That way it is less likely for them to suspect her alternate identity." Imani explained.

Tsuchi nodded. "That makes sense." He drew a picture of Imani from memory. "How's this?"

Imani reviewed it carefully. "That's perfect. She smiled. "Okay now for her costume when she is fighting crime. I already told you that the skirt is too short. Also you need to cover her entire body and her face. With her dark skin, people will suspect that it is her solving crimes around the two schools. You can either add tights to her current outfit and a hat with a veil to make it simpler. Or you can have her wear a leather jump suit. Or you could have her wear a cheong sam with black tights underneath. Also, lose the cape."

"But I like the cape." Tsuchi protested.

"Why can't she wear a leather trench coat like fan boy wears?" Imani asked.

"Oh, alright." He drew all three outfits with the trench coat. All three of them perused the drawings carefully. "Which one?"

"I can't decide between the cheon-sam and the leather jumpsuit." Her father said.

Tsuchi nodded. "I agree. Although it is less flesh, I do like them better than the original outfit. I can just picture you in that now." He smiled as he looked in the distance.

"Imani's mouth gaped. "Ecchi!" She hit him on the arm. "But I agree with Daddy. Why not start with the one you had originally, with the trench instead of the cape and the tights? Then she can graduate to the other two outfits after they form the alliance and become more recognized as a team."

"That works." Both men agreed.

"One last thing, let her wear a blonde wig underneath the hat and veil." Imani mentioned.

"Why?" Tsuchi asked.

"How many people in Japan have long wavy black hair like hers?" Imani asked.

"I see your point. What else?" Tsuchi asked.

"About the extra character." Imani mentioned hesitantly.

"Don't tell me you want me to add someone like Odagiri?" Tsuchi asked.

"Yes." Imani nodded.

"Why?" Tsuchi asked.

"Well, he'll be like a side kick for both characters, and he can cover for the two characters. Also, he can attend school with fan boy in the first volume and graduate and attend the school where the gaijin sensei teaches in the second volume. Also, think about the love motel scene. Wouldn't it be better if fan boy could burst into the room in full costume as the hero when the sidekick is on the fake date than to have him fight the stalker and potentially learn the secret identity of fan boy? Also you should take out the scene where the two main characters got drunk and replace it with the sidekick confronting her about her real identity. The side kick could also be a potential love rival." Imani finished explaining.

Tsuchi glared at Imani. "But I liked the drinking scene. Besides, that is what really happened. And I don't want the hero to have a love rival."

"I understand, but I don't the think the publishers nor the parents would be happy with a scene where two underage heroes drink, and you thinking that Odagiri was your love rival is what really happened also." Imani smiled coyly.

Tsuchi nodded. "Okay fine. Anything else?"

"Yes, they shouldn't confess to each other at the end of the first volume. It's too soon. Besides, he is still in high school. She would definitely wait until after he graduates. Wait until around volume three or four. Leave it with them about to confess but having the side kick tell them about an emergency that they have to go to. They both go on their way thinking of all the reasons that it is a good idea that they don't tell each other about their feelings." Imani had lots of ideas.

"Is that all?" Tsuchi asked.

"Yes, for now." Imani smiled.

"Well, we better get to work. I didn't expect to be staying here. I don't have nearly enough clothes or what I will need to draw." Tsuchi packed up his drawings.

"One of the Kens will drive you home to get what you need. Make sure you have everything." Imani motioned for a body guard.

"Thank you for your suggestions. I liked most of them, and I think we'll work well together." Tsuchi kissed her on the forehead and followed her body guard.

When he was sure that Tsuchi had left, her father asked her. "Did you do that on purpose so you could spend extra time with him or because you truly had revisions?"

Imani tilted her head and gave her father a side-long glance. "I don't understand what you mean. Were my suggestions wrong or off-base?"

"Actually, they were very good, but you know exactly what I mean. And you didn't answer my question." Her father searched her face.

Imani sighed. "It was both. I really want him to realize his dream, and I love spending time with him."

"You know. You are going to have to tell him sooner or later. You shouldn't delay it." Her father suggested. "It will just make it harder on the both of you when the time comes."

Imani nodded. "I know. You are right, but he has this really important meeting in two weeks. He'll be really busy working on the manga. He doesn't need the added pressure. It will distract him too much. I'll wait until after the meeting to tell him. It's not like he didn't already know that this was coming."

"I agree that it is important not to distract him since I know the publisher, but don't you think he should have ample time to prepare, especially after last time?" Her father asked.

"That was your doing. But I think this is preparing him for other things. Since we have been together, I don't think we have argued once or gotten angry at each other once. We are so happy to be together that we don't waste time on disagreements. I think this will be a strain on us to be working together so intimately and also to be seeing each other after facing all of the day's pressures. I want us to test ourselves and see how we handle the day-to-day struggles along with being together." Imani explained.

Her father nodded. "I understand. I think you two will be fine and grow stronger together."

"That is my hope." Imani agreed.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, their relationship did grow stronger as they worked furiously together. However, it was not without having to overcome and get past their heated discussions, differences of opinions, and the occasional heated argument. They would make up and find common ground as quickly as they could. The first time they argued fiercely, Tsuchi walked out of the house while Imani was in mid-sentence. He walked around and cooled his head and then came back to the house with a huge bouquet of flowers for her and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left, especially since we were in the middle of a discussion. It's just that I hate to argue with you and make you upset. So, I wanted to leave since I was the one causing you to be upset."

Imani hugged Tsuchi. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you think that I was angry at you. Just because we argue, and I get upset doesn't mean we don't love each other or that we will break up." She looked up into his eyes and touched his arm. "We've been through too much to let something like an argument get in our way, but we can't resolve things if one of us is absent. So next time, don't run away."

"I know. You are right, but I can't stand to see you sad or upset, especially if I'm the cause. So I would rather leave than make you unhappy. I made a promise to myself that I would never let you be unhappy again because of me, especially after all of the pain and suffering I have already caused you by pushing you away." Tsuchi explained.

Imani shook her head. "Baka, you can't keep that promise. No one can. You remember after you recovered, and I told you that I wouldn't walk away from you." He nodded. "If you recall, we said that we would both cause each other trouble and not to regret. So if that's the case how could you never see me sad or upset? Anyway, having arguments, resolving them, and making up only strengthens our relationship. So from now on let's work together to resolve our problems and not run away."

Tsuchi nodded and hugged Imani. Then he lifted her face, tilted her chin and kissed her. Despite the arguments, for the most part they worked harmoniously together and in sync.

* * *

Finally, at the end of the two weeks, they completed their revisions just in time to meet with the magazine publisher and the editor. Tsuchi, Imani, and her father were all dressed in business suits, and walked in, bowed, and sat down.

The publisher began speaking first. "First of all welcome, and we are pleased to be serializing your manga in our magazine. For this, thank you." He bowed.

Tsuchi stood and hurried and bowed. "Thank you for agreeing to publish it, and please take care of me."

"Because Kenazawa sensei is involved and his reputation precedes him, we have asked our top editor to handle your manga personally. Please accept his guidance."

Tsuchi and Imani stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your guidance. And to show you how much I respect you and value your time, I have prepared another draft. I consulted with someone who has a vested interest in the project and made some revisions that I hope you will find better than the original. Please accept my work." He bowed again and handed the copies to the publisher. Tsuchi sat down.

The publisher took them and passed a copy to the editor. They read through the work quickly and then looked at each other. They then began whispering back and forth and nodding. Finally they turned to the three and looked at them sternly.

The publisher began. "Kenazawa sensei, because I highly respect you and value your work, your opinion, and your friendship, when you approached me with his work, I gladly accepted. When I told you that I felt the young man showed talent and promise and that I would like to publish his work, you said that I had right of first refusal. So why did you go back on your word? Which other publisher did you approach? Was it **GBM**, or **SM** Weekly, or my arch rival **SJ**, huh? Who else found out about his work and approached you or who else did you approach?"

Imani, Tsuchi, and her father all looked at each other confused and shook their heads and shrugged. Tsuchi spoke first. "Sir, I'm afraid we don't understand what you mean. I've only approached you."

"Then what editor did you get to do this revision? From what magazine was he? Or did you go straight to a book publisher? How else could such a green kid as you come up with such professional revisions in such a short time? How else could you have known what areas we were concerned with and addressed them not only differently but in a way that improved the story?" The publisher was upset.

Tsuchi, Imani, and her father smiled. "Really, you think the revision is better, and it addressed all of your concerns?" Tsuchi asked.

"Yes, so what is it? Are you trying to negotiate a better deal by bringing in your own professional editor? Is that it? Fine, we'll negotiate." The publisher spoke.

"But sir, that's not it. I didn't …" Tsuchi began but was interrupted by Kenazawa sensei.

"We're listening, Tatsu, what are the terms you are offering?" Kenazawa sensei smiled as he listened and negotiated a good deal, which included giving Tsuchi creative rights to his work, ownership of his characters and drawings, the rights to decide what type of promotions and to be in the decision for making movies, anime, and video games. Finally, he negotiated a deal for Imani to be the creative consultant and co-editor and co-writer for the manga.

"Okay, if we have a deal, I'll depend upon you to draft the agreement and work it out with our legal department, and also to sign the co-editor and writer. By the way, you promised me that you would tell me who it is and what publisher he currently works for after we agreed to the deal." The publisher demanded.

"Oh, the co-editor doesn't work for any magazine. She's a professor at Keiko University." Kenazawa sensei explained.

"Really, she doesn't. Well, when do I get to meet her? I'd like to discuss offering her a permanent position to work on other manga here. If she wants, she can do it while keeping her teaching position. What is she a professor of anyway, literature, culture, drama? What?" Tatsu san continued.

Imani and her father laughed. "You can meet her right now. I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Harrison Imani, the co-editor and co-writer, professor in mechanical engineering and most importantly, my daughter." Kenazawa sensei finished proudly smiling as Imani stood up and bowed.

The men had been smiling and held out their hands to shake hers. Then their mouths gaped in shock and they looked back and forth between Imani and her father as they shook her hand and their heads. "Eh? I just thought she was a prop, a model for the character's likeness." Tatsu spoke.

Kenazawa sensei laughed. "Well you could say that my daughter is the model in more than one way."

"Young lady, I don't understand. How does a mechanical engineering professor know how to make such professional changes to the manga? That is far away from your field." The publisher asked.

Imani laughed. "Well, first of all, I am a big fan of manga. Second, I am not just the physical model for the character. That manga is an adaptation of the plot of parts of my life."

"No, way." The editor was incredulous. "This is too incredible to believe that it happened in real life."

"Of course, not all of it happened exactly like that, but for the most part it is true." Imani stated.

"What part of it is really true?" The editor asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise that nothing you hear leaves this room and you sign a confidentiality agreement." Imani told them. They agreed, signed, and listened enthralled.

"I'd like to see a copy of the video tape. I can't believe it, but why didn't you include the yakuza in the story?" The publisher asked.

"You'll have to purchase it from the yakuza if you want to see it. Anyway, I don't want to implicate any of them in real life or fiction." Imani explained.

"So are there any more stories like this?" The editor asked.

"You'll just have to wait and read it in the other volumes." Imani smiled.

"Then I'll look forward to it. In the man time, we have a lot of work to do with production, promotions, and publicity. To be honest, we thought it would take a couple of months to get it ready, but it seems that we can be ready to go to production for next month's issues since we only have to do minor revisions." The publisher confessed. "So you two will be very busy for the next couple of weeks doing photo shoots, advertisements, etc. The publisher pressed an intercom button. "Nakamura san, please ask someone from the ad department, costumes, and photography to come in here pleae. I hope you two have your schedules cleared."

Kenazawa sensei held up his hand. "Just a moment, we've already went over this. They both work full time in their respective careers. So I need to know exactly what they absolutely have to be a part of and what they don't. Also, what is the photo shoot for?"

"Oh, of course, we want a live version photograph of the two main characters and since they are the live version, we'd like to shoot them in costume." The publisher, Tatsu san, explained. "It makes more sense than to find models."

"Absolutely not." Both Kenazawa and Tsuchi said simultaneously. Imani stared between the two men. And the three conferred quietly.

Kenazawa sensei looked at Tsuchi. "I agree with you, but what is your reason for not wanting pictures taken?"

"I don't care about my picture, but Imani may be bullied or stalked again if her picture gets out." Tsuchi explained.

"I don't want either of your pictures taken. Considering the court cases that we have pending, I don't want any of the gang's friends coming after you two or anyone else for that matter. I also don't want the court to think you two are profiting from this." Kenazawa sensei explained.

"How about this?" Imani suggested. "They can take our pictures in full costume, since we will be masked, but if they want to take our school images and street clothes images, our full costume images must be in shadow and shroud us so that our faces never appear."

Kenazawa sensei nodded. "That should be okay. Let's see if they bite?" They all nodded and returned to the table to tell them what they agreed to. "Of course, we have to approve all promotions before they go out and any appearances."

The publisher and editor agreed and signed the agreement. When the trio left an hour later, they had an agreement to do a photo shoot the following weekend and some publicity and promotional events after that.

* * *

They were all smiles when they arrived at Imani's restaurant to celebrate. "Shall we toast to our success?" Her father held up his glass, and they all clinked glasses.

"I'd like to make a toast." Tsuchi stood up. "To Imani, thank you for helping me find myself, and what I wanted to do with my life and love." They clinked glasses, and Imani blushed as she smiled at Tsuchi and drank.

"I'd also like to make a toast. To Tsuchi, thank you for finding me that day and helping me to find my way home and finding love and about my past and who I really am and a reason to stay, even though occasionally I have to leave." They toasted each other. Her father looked at her and nodded as shook her head in response

"So, what are our next steps?" Tsuchi asked.

"The first thing we should do is to tell Odagiri, get his approval to use his likeness, and negotiate a deal." Imani stated.

"Agreed." Her father stated. "I'll take care of that."

"Well, then I guess I better get to work on those minor revisions that they wanted and move back home." Tsuchi sounded slightly down.

Imani shook her head. "You don't have to. You can wait a little longer, at least until we finish the publicity and promotional events and the photo shoot." Imani placed her hand on Tsuchi's arm.

Tsuchi nodded. "Then I guess I better get a few more things." Imani nodded.

Later, when she and her father were alone he asked her a question. "Why didn't you say something to him? You set it up perfectly to tell him."

"I know, but I didn't want to ruin the celebration." Imani explained.

"You need to stop putting it off. The longer you put it off, the more painful it is going to be." Her father advised.

"I know. I'll tell him when he leaves my house." She told him.

"Make sure you do." Her father admonished.

* * *

Three works later, Imani and Tsuchi spent their final weekend together after the photo shoot and promotional events before he moved back to his house.

"Tsuchi, I'm so excited and happy for you. Your life is going to be so busy that you and I probably won't be able to spend much time together until the release of chapter 1 in the magazine in a few weeks. By the way, have you told anyone at work?" Imani asked.

"Your father told my bosses and made them sign waivers so that they couldn't make any claims on my work." Tsuchi told her. "But no matter how busy I am, I will always make time for you. Besides, aren't you going to accompany me to all of the promotions, Gaijisen?" He sat her on his lap and kissed her on the forehead.

Imani sighed. "Tsuchi there is something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but I've been putting it off."

Tsuchi nodded, looking at her anxiously worried. "I figured as much."

"It's time for me to return to the states." Imani exhaled and looked down.

Tsuchi released the breath he had unconsciously been holding. "When?"

"Next week." Imani answered.

"How long?" Tsuchi's tone was somber.

"Six weeks." Imani replied.

"Six weeks? That means that you'll miss the debut." Tsuchi whined.

Imani shook her head. "Never, I'll return for that and leave a day later." She assured him.

Tsuchi looked at her with sad eyes. "Do you have to leave? Does it have to be now?"

Imani nodded. "Actually, I had been putting it off for two weeks. I should have left already, but I didn't want to disturb you."

Tsuchi nodded. "Six weeks is a long time. I will miss you so much." He tilted her chin back and kissed her deeply."

Imani broke the kiss shortly and shook her head. "It's not a long time. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, you will be so busy, that you'll barely notice the time go by. You'll barely notice that I'm gone."

"I'll notice, every minute and every second of every day. I'll notice. No matter how busy I am. I'll notice. I don't know what I'll do without you." He kissed her again deeper.

"You'll manage. Besides, what could happen in six weeks?"

* * *

**EMAIL TRAFFIC** (Six weeks worth)

_Week 1_

From:Gaijisen

To: Fanboy

Re:I miss you

Hi Tsuchi, I miss you too. I can't believe one week has gone by. I'm glad the magazine is selling well, and you already have a fan base. I love you.

_Week 2_

From:Gaijisen

To:Fanboy

Re:Yankumi returns

Hey Tsuchi,

The premier was great. Congratulations. You were handsome in your tux. Tell Miko I said hi and I'm sorry that I couldn't stay to welcome her back in person.

_Week 3_

From:Gaijisen

To:Fanboy

Re:Date

What do you mean Yankumi is dating a cop? Doesn't Ojiisan and Kyou have a problem with that? I can't believe that cop came back and looked for her. I thought it was all unrequited. Please keep me informed. I love you. Have you decided what to do for the next volume? I'll send you the new scenario.

_Week 4_

From:Gaijisen

To:Fanboy

Re:Reunion

I don't care if Miko says it's a reunion with five of her Shirokin students, I say it is a date with five guys. Anyway, tell her to knock em' dead.

_Week 5 _

From:Gaijisen

To:Fanboy

Re:KIDNAPPED!!

I don't care what you say. I'm getting on the next plane. I'm glad that the students from both her Shirokin and Kurogin 3D classes joined forces to rescue her, but I think I need to be there.

_Week 6_

From:Gaijisen

To:Fanboy

Re:Confession

WTH? Odagiri finally made his move on Miko, and she rejected him with a slap for another former student of hers who is the son of a senator. I'll be on the plane tomorrow. I would have been there last week but Daddy took my passport when he heard about what happened to Miko. He knew I was planning to leave. I'll see you tomorrow. I miss you too.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N):**

So that's it for the main story. I have an Epilogue that ends just like it begins. This story is called Lost & Found because it is about Tsuchi finding his path after a chance encounter helping a lost girl find her way geographically. To be more profound, it is about how they find each other and what they were missing in their lives. For Tsushi, he found his worth, his future, what is really important to him, a job, a career, and love. For Imani, she found out who she really is, what happened to her in her past, people she couold trust and depend upon, her parent's real identity, her real identity, a long lost friend, a reason to stay in Japan, and also love. This chapter is to wrap up what began in the first chapter from dream to reality, from Tsuchi finding what his dream was to having his dream realized. The email traffic is a very short summary of what happened to Yankumi in my first story, A Gokusen Jdorama Ending. It also sets up what happens in the sequel to both stories. Look for it. 


	40. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I borrowed Gokusen and it's characters for my pleasure. I also made up a whole lot of people for this story. So here's the last part.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

_**Hong Kong, Crimal Court**_

"Well, well, Ishikawa Shoichiuro, Ren, I can't say that I am surprised nor am I happy to see you in my courtroom again. I told you that you would be back. I am surprised that it took this long for you to get caught and extradited, though. I do have to admit though that when I heard that you had left to return to Japan, I began to doubt that you would be back in my courtroom. And when I heard that you had gotten accepted in to the university and into Engineering, I secretly hoped that I was wrong about you. I hoped that you would not be back. I was surprised that you took up engineering though. I thought chemistry was more your strong suit, specifically chemicals that you can mix together to start fires and poison people." The judge paused to look at Ren.

Ren just sat there emotionless listening to the judge. He just stared into space and blinked without a response.

"But of course you have a penchant for trouble. So when Mr. Kenazawa came to visit me and ask about you I was all too happy to fill him in on your history. I couldn't wait to sign the extradition order either to have you come back to my jurisdiction so that I could ask you questions."

The judge paused again for a still emotionless Ren to respond, but he sat stoic. Had the judge looked up earlier he would have noted a slight flicker in those green eyes at the mention of the lawyer's name.

So the judge continued. "I wanted to ask you questions about your mother's death in the house fire and also about the fire itself. The reason she couldn't escape is not because she was overcome by the smoke but because she was poisoned. And then there's the fire at the orphanage where you grew up that happened right before you left to return to Japan and the nun and the headmaster that no one could wake up to escape. It turns out that they also had a lethal dosage of poison in their system, a concoction that was almost untraceable. Then there's the fire at the dojo on top of the mountains where the old, blind Japanese man lives. Fortunately, he survived the fire and the poison in his system. Unfortunately, he was still affected by the poison and smoke and was unable to talk now and couldn't tell us what happened. However when we did more investigating and put the pieces together, they all intersected at you." The judge looked down at Ren beneath his glasses, who continued to stare blankly at the judge with ice cold green eyes.

"Now we know that you've led a hard life, with a father who was a criminal that fled Japan and put you in an orphanage until you were 16 after the death of your mother, then returned to get you and take you to Japan, and subsequently died in a fire and was stabbed in the back prior to the fire. But that is no excuse for the many crimes that you have been accused of committing. So, this is your chance Ren, what do you have to say for yourself?" The judge looked at him sternly.

Ren looked at the judge, then shrugged nonchalantly and looked away.

"How does your client plead?" The judge turned to his lawyer.

"He pleads not guilty." The lawyer stated.

"Well, your client is accused of such heinous crimes that bail is out of the question. Return him to his cell."

When Ren arrived at his cell, he sat on the bed staring into space, still emotionless.

"Ishikawa, there's a package for you." One of the other prisoners threw a brown envelope on his bed. He opened it up, and there were all of his letters returned unopened to him. He was livid until he saw another letter and some pictures. There were pictures of Imani with the tall boy with the fan. There were pictures of him holding her, him kissing her, she and he on a motorcycle, and then she hugging him from behind on his bike. Finally, there was a picture of the two of them staring into each other's eyes. He took out the letter. It read:

"I WAS NEVER YOURS AND

I WILL NEVER BE YOURS.

I AM HIS AND HE IS MINE, ALWAYS.

I LOVE HIM AND ONLY HIM AND HE

LOVES ME AND ONLY ME.

TAKE CARE,

IMANI

P.S. YOUR BROTHER JUNPEI SENDS HIS REGARDS, AND SO DOES KURODA AND TENKAI"

Ren looked inside for other pictures and saw a newspaper article inside. It was about how the Black Cross Group had attempted to take over yakuza territory and was foiled and how the leader had tried to kidnap a foreign professor from a night club but was stopped by a recent graduate from high school, who had gotten stabbed in the process. Ren put down the article angrily at first. "Junpei, I won't let this go." He said aloud to himself in a menacing tone. Then he picked up one of the pictures of Imani and traced it. He threw his head back and laughed. "She still loves me."

* * *

(**A/N**):As I said, I finished it the way I started it with Ren. Now this is a shameless plug for my next fanfic, which is kind of a sequel to this one and kind of a sequel/prequel to my first one, A Jdorama ending. It will be similar to the first fanfic, and I hope you find it humorous. So stay tuned.


	41. 41 Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Gokusen does not belong to GaijinFan. It is only borrowed for the purpose of this story. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Gokusen Lost and Found Bonus Chapter**

**The Night King**

_**(Almost Three Years Later) Set after a Shinkumi Wedding**_

If Imani and Tsuchi thought getting together was difficult considering her childhood stalker, misunderstandings about Odagiri and the two dates, the kidnapping by the Nekomata group, the attempted kidnapping and stabbing by the Black Cross group, and their own issues (his possessiveness and her independence), then staying together was a whole other level of difficulty with the stalker from Tsuchi's job, bullies at her school, her female student's jealousy, and her male students' over-enthusiastic interest, travelling to China for Ren's (her stalker's) trial, not to mention the trials of the Nekomata and Black Cross groups, Yankumi's wedding (and all the associated unfortunate events), meeting both their families, and her constant international travel for her job.

After meeting each other's families, not to mention Imani finally had an opportunity to meet her own family, they were unsure if they wanted the other to be a part of their families, let alone if they even wanted to remain a part of their own families either.

* * *

**Her Family**

Imani was happy to meet her mother's family for the first time since she was a toddler and was also happy that they welcomed her with open arms. The only problem was that they openly showed hatred toward her father because they did not approve of her father and mother marrying. Furthermore, they blamed her mother's death on her father because of his father's business ties. So when she visited them, they openly shunned him, with the exception of her mother's twin brother, her Uncle Patrick.

He pat her father on the shoulder. "Hang in there, bro. I'm sure they will come around now that they get to see Imani and how well you've raised her. They won't blame you forever."

"I hope so for Imani's sake." Kenazawa sensei sighed. "It doesn't matter whether or not they blame me anyway since I am responsible for Nia's death. If she had never met and married me, then my father's enemies would never have gone after her and Imani." He frowned and blinked back the tears threatening to escape. He looked at Patrick confused. "You don't seem to blame me, though. Why not? I mean she was your twin sister. You two have been close since birth, even before birth."

Patrick shook his head and sighed. "I did at first, and yes, it's true that had she not met you, she wouldn't have had to face your father's enemies. But I know my sister better than anyone. It could have been any child, anywhere, and any circumstance, and my sister would have gladly given her life to protect a child. Her death wasn't in vain. So I'm sure she didn't regret it. It wasn't down to you. Besides, if my sister hadn't met you, we wouldn't have Imani now. And I know how hard you worked to get Imani back, protect her, and keep her tragic past from her. Also, you kept us up to date with letters, videos, pictures, etc. with her life. So we didn't feel left out. We felt like we were a part of her life. I also know how much you loved my sister and that you didn't date or get remarried because of your love for my sister and niece. So, thanks for doing that. It must have been hard on you."

Kenazawa shook his head. "I still love your sister. She is still my family. She and Imani were almost the only family that I had."

Imani had no idea what her father meant until she met his side of the family. If Imani thought her family hated her dad, it paled in comparison to the hatred, jealousy, envy, and contempt that her father's half-siblings displayed toward him. They hated him because they felt that their father loved his mother more than their mother and that their father's affair with his mother was the reason that their mother died (even though Imani's grandfather did not meet his second wife, her grandmother, until after his first wife died.) They also hated that he was of mixed parentage, and felt that everything that he had achieved was because their father doted on him and gave him all of the advantages that they didn't have and spent most of his money on her father (even though her father had worked and paid for his college and everything on his own.) They felt that he was a hypocrite for rejecting his father's way of life while using his father's money and influence to make a name for himself (although this was far from the truth.) They also envied how her father could travel around the world and move around relatively freely while they had to remain low-key and in hiding due to the number of enemies that her grandfather (their father) had made and because they were too incompetent to run their father's businesses well. Furthermore, they projected the same hatred, jealousy, envy, and contempt on Imani for all of the same reasons. They didn't like that she was also of mixed heritage and felt that her grandfather doted on her and spoiled her when he was alive because he bragged about her many accomplishments to them. So, just like her father they felt that all Imani achieved was because of her grandfather's name and reputation and not of her own power (which could not be further from the truth since she had not met him since being a toddler.) Again, there was only one exception, her aunt Noriko who was just two years older than her father and grew up with him and knew more about Kenazawa's mother than her own. So they were close to each other, whereas all the others were years older.

About the only thing they liked about Imani was that she had a really hot, good-looking Japanese boyfriend, but they begrudged her that as well. Every time she turned around, one of her female cousins was flirting with Tsuchi and suggesting that he date them and break up with Imani. If it wasn't her cousins, it was her aunts or uncles putting her down while extolling their daughters' virtues to him and how much they like him and would like to see him as part of the family. At one point she came into the guest room where Tsuchi was staying to find one of her cousins straddled across his lap with her arms draped around his neck. Imani took one look, smirked, and spoke teasingly. "I'm sorry, Tsuchi, I didn't realize you were indisposed. I can come back later, or better yet you can look me up when you aren't preoccupied." It only took a second for Tsuchi to drop the girl off his lap and reach Imani and pick her up encircling her waist.

"Oh no you don't. You know I don't have any interest in your cousins or anyone other than you." Imani smiled and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled at him.

She then turned to her cousin. "If you'll excuse us…" Imani began.

"We're busy." Tsuchi finished and then went in for a deeper kiss. Her cousin got up and huffed out of the room. Tsuchi went over and kicked the door closed after her with his foot all the while supporting Imani around the waist and kissing her at the same time.

After meeting her father's family, Imani understood why her father had shielded her all this time from them and was grateful. On the trip home from visiting her father's relatives she made a comment. "Daddy, except for you and me, I guess we don't really have any other blood relatives than Auntie Nori and Uncle Patrick." She looked up at him with sad eyes and placed her head on his shoulder.

He pat her head and hugged her. "It's okay. We have a huge extended family that is as close as any blood relative. What more family do we need?" Imani nodded and smiled.

* * *

**His Family**

On the other hand was Tsuchi's family, particularly his paternal grandmother, who did not like Imani.

"I don't care what any of you say. That girl is not fit to join our family. You claim she saved your lives and protected the family from a stalker, but whose fault was it that he threatened you in the first place. I think that that little tramp led on one of her students and when things got out of hand, and he threatened to tell, that's when it became a problem. And that love motel date, who says it wasn't a coincidence that she was dating Hikaru's friend and just happened to meet her student. How do we know that nothing really happened between her and his friend at the love motel? You say she was kidnapped because of Hikaru, but wasn't her student also a part of it. So, that was her fault too, and probably his doing. And then Hikaru was stabbed probably trying to protect her from another guy who she flirted with. I think it was stupid not heroic for him to risk his life for the likes of her. You say she's sweet and innocent. I say that she's a loose woman leading on all those innocent young men and causing them to hurt people. And sure she helped Hikaru find a career and a job, but Hikaru is talented. He would have found it eventually without her help. She knew that, that is why she 'helped' him. And that little girl you called a stalker that was after Hikaru was probably just some poor, misunderstood girl who knew what she wanted and was aggressive enough to go after it. She was probably doing him a favor by rescuing him from that little tartlet that he is so hung up on. She was probably better for him than this girl. In fact, I know of a young lady who's perfect for him. And that tramp probably was bullied because she deserved it."

"Mother, keep your voice down. I'm sure that she can hear every word. In fact, unless you are deaf, everyone in the village can hear you. Just what is so bad about this young lady that you don't like? Why are you so prejudiced against her, or is it because she is of mixed parentage? You have distorted all the facts about her. Really, I don't think Hikaru can do better. I mean. She is smart." Tsuchi's father defended Imani.

"She's too smart. She may grow tired or bored of Hikaru and want someone smarter." His grandmother asserted.

"She's pretty." His father continued.

"It could be plastic surgery, and Hikaru will always have to worry that some guys will bother her. She probably likes all that attention. Look at how many guys Hikaru has already had to contend with because of her?" His grandmother continued.

"She's strong, independent and can take care of herself." His father praised Imani.

"Yes, but what if she bullies Hikaru?" His grandmother asked.

"She is also Japanese." His father added.

She was just born here and only part Japanese. Okay, I'll admit that she is an attractive, smart girl, but I think that will cause her to leave Hikaru, and I don't want her to hurt him. I'm still not convinced that she isn't a loose woman. It's better to end this now. If you and he don't, then I will. I forbid this relationship. That girl will never join the Tsuchiya family." Tsuchi's grandmother folded her arms across her chest.

"Uhm, excuse me." Imani broke in. "I am sorry to interrupt, but …"

"Oh, it's you. How rude of you to interrupt elders when they are talking, especially in a private conversation. What were you doing there, eavesdropping? How long have you been here? I knew you had a bad character and no manners, eavesdropping and interrupting your elders. I suppose you heard everything?" His grandmother asked indignant.

"Yes, I did Tsuchiya san, but not because I was eavesdropping. It is because the walls are thin, and you have a strong voice, so strong in fact that you did not hear your visitor at the door. Had it not been for the fact that you had a visitor, I would never have interrupted you. A young lady named Ayuhara san is here to visit you, but before that I would like to say something to you if I may." Imani asked.

"Hmph, go ahead." His grandmother looked down at Imani.

"First of all, I have neither been asked nor is it my intention to join your family. Second of all, I don't blame you one bit for not wanting me to join your family. Knowing me is a dangerous endeavor. You are correct. I am responsible for all the things that happened to Hikaru and the Tsuchiya family. I take full responsibility. Last and most importantly, it is fine that you don't like me even if you don't have a good reason other than your own prejudice, but I will not allow you to besmirch my character or detract from what Hikaru did to protect me. He is not stupid. And I am not a loose woman. I have never been a loose woman. Nor will I ever be. I will go to whatever doctor you want to prove my virtue. What's more, I will never grow tired of Hikaru." Imani bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality. Now, shall I show in Ayuhara san or not?"

"Ayuhara san?" Tsuchi's father frowned. "Mother, tell me that you didn't invite another girl here to introduce to Hikaru while his girlfriend is here? That is disrespectful and hurtful to all three of them. Mother, what are you thinking?"

Tsuchi's grandmother wasn't paying attention. She was smarting from Imani's words. "Hmph, the nerve of that girl to speak to her elders in that tone." She then turned her attention to her son. "And yes, I did invite a young lady to introduce to our Hikaru. She is certainly more suitable than that little tramp he is dating now with loose morals and no manners. It couldn't be helped that I invited someone of whom I approved."

"Don't talk about her like that. Don't ever speak that way about Imani again. You will either refer to her as Harrison sensei or not at all." Tsuchi spoke. "You know what? Forget it. Dad, Grandma, we're leaving first."

"Hikaru, wait. I have someone for you to meet. She is a nice girl and took out time from her studies to meet you." His grandmother pulled at his sleeve.

Tsuchi shook his head. "No way. You insult my girlfriend and then want to introduce me to someone else? I was lucky that she ever came into my life and that she didn't blame me for your actions. Forget it, bye."

"You see the effect she has on him? He treated me and our guest rudely." His grandmother nodded.

"Mother, that was your own fault, and you were too much. So, I'm leaving and taking the kids with me. Thank you for the hospitality, Mother." Tsuchi's father bowed.

After that there was Yankumi's wedding, especially that last week, but that's another story. (**AN**: _See A Shinkumi Wedding Fan Fiction_) And of course, there were increased demands on their time due to their careers and Imani's back and forth travel to the states.

* * *

Finally, there was the one time they came the closest to breaking up. Imani had an engineering conference to attend in Washington State, which wasn't too far from Canada, where Odagiri was living and had returned to go to graduate school after his internship at Yankumi's school. So, she asked Tsuchi if he would mind if she finally went on the two real dates she promised Odagiri while she attended the conference. The plan was for Odagiri to come down to Washington State, visit and accompany her to the banquet held on the first day. He would stay there the duration of her stay, hang out, and catch up on old times. Also, he would serve as protection for her against all the seedy old lechers who always invited her back to their rooms to supposedly review their research when what they really had planned was to research Imani's body.

And so after numerous three-way telephone conversations between Imani, Tsuchi, and Odagiri to ensure that Tsuchi was truly fine with the arrangements for the dates, she and Odagiri met at the hotel hosting the conference, where he escorted her to the banquet the first night of the conference. On the second day, Imani had a demonstration, and Odagiri assisted her with her presentation by managing the slides. That evening they went on their first date touring around the city and out to dinner. Then they talked and drank all night and ended up falling asleep on the couch together.

The next morning Imani woke up to a pounding noise that she thought was only in her head. It took her a few minutes to realize that the pounding noise was more than in her head. It was the door. She opened the door to find a belligerent, red-faced, tired and seemingly inebriated Tsuchi, who barged in yelling accusations at her about her cheating on him with Odagiri. However, it was when he saw Odagiri when he really lost it and charged Odagiri, pulling him up by the collar asking him why he was with his girlfriend.

"How long?" Tsuchi turned to ask Imani while still holding Odagiri up against the wall.

"Eh?" She asked.

"How long has this been going on between you two?" Tsuchi asked.

"Hikaru, what are you talking about? What do you mean? How long has what been going on?" Imani asked.

"How long have you and he …" Tsuchi pushed Odagiri tighter against the wall. "been having an affair?"

Imani shrugged and shook her head. "What are you talking about Tsuchi? You already knew we planned to be together while I was at this conference."

"Um, can we all discuss this while sitting down nicely and quietly?" Odagiri managed to choke out trying to get out of Tsuchi's hold.

"You shut up!" Tsuchi held him tighter against the wall.

"Tsuchi! Cut it out! Knock it off!" Imani yelled upset.

"Are you defending him?" Tsuchi glared at her incredulous.

Imani shook her head. "Tsuchi, listen. There is nothing to defend. We aren't doing anything wrong. I'm not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you. You know this." She placed her hand on his cheek.

He paused for a moment, touched, and then he frowned and turned back to Odagiri. "I only know what I see, and what I see is you and him waking up in the same room after spending the night together. Are you telling me that nothing happened? How can you expect me to believe that anyone could be next to you naked and nothing happen? That's why your stalker kissed you that time, and I'm still not sure that nothing really happened between you and the best man that time at Yankumi's wedding. It's because you parade in front of everyone like that tempting and teasing them."

_WHAP!_ Imani slapped Tsuchi hard causing him to let go of Odagiri and grab his swollen cheek. He looked at Imani who had tears wetting her cheeks in shock that she had hit him.

She sat down on the couch as she shook her head and looked at him. "Hikaru, take it back. Say that you don't believe what you just said. It's because you are drunk right? Otherwise, you would never say such things. And you wouldn't force me to hit you. Never in my life have I had to hit you, and I hoped that I never would. I don't understand what is going on with you and why you are here. We discussed this over and over again, and I said if you had a problem with it, I wouldn't go through with it at this time even though I promised him. So explain to me what on earth moved you to fly half-way around the world in a drunken condition to confront us. Help me understand." Imani looked at him pleading.

Tsuchi shook his head. "I'm not drunk. For the first time, I'm sober, and I see things as they really are. I see you as you truly are. I see that you are a loose woman, and you are using these trips to the states to see Odagiri behind my back. That's why he decided to go to school here."

Imani bit her jaw and dug her fingernails into her palms to control her temper and keep herself from hitting him again. "Tsuchi, I know you don't mean that. Now tell me that you don't know what you are saying because you are not yourself, that the alcohol has gotten a hold of you and that you don't know what you are saying or doing. Actually, come to think of it, you sound a lot like your grandmother not yourself. But if this is how you truly feel, then this may be the end of us, or perhaps we may need to take a break from each other for a while because you know I would never and have never betrayed you. I thought we settled all of this in the past."

He shook his head. "I haven't had a drop to drink, and maybe the reason I sound like my grandmother is because she is right. It's a good thing I talked to her before I left."

Imani scowled and then thought. Come to think of it, how could he get on a plane if he was drunk, and how could he stay drunk after more than ten hours in the air? There's no way they would give him alcohol on a flight. And I doubt he drank before coming here. Wait. She looked at her hand and recalled what she felt when she hit him. She went over and pressed her lips on Tsuchi's head. Hot. Then she kissed him on the mouth and deepened the kiss.

Tsuchi smiled. "Wow, that was great. It made me see stars."

Imani shook her head. "No alcohol and you're burning up." She was thinking out loud when Odagiri interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah, Imani that. Your phone is ringing." He nodded toward it. She nodded acknowledgement. "Answer it."

Odagiri answered and then listened. "That was Mariko. She said if a drunk Tsuchi calls ignore him. His grandmother saw you on the news with me at the conference and told Tsuchi, and she gave him something that would make him listen and believe her and become aggressive toward you."

Imani nodded and held out her hand for the phone. Odagiri gave it to her. "Mariko, hi, do you know what your grandmother gave him or is she anywhere near you for me to ask her myself?" Imani waited. "Tsuchiya san, what did you give Tsuchi because he is burning up and delirious." Imani waited again, listening. "Got it. I hope you are happy. Your prejudice towards me almost killed your precious grandson. Don't you know that by themselves both are harmless, but when you mix them together they become lethal?" Imani was yelling now. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much that you'd rather your grandson be dead than to be with me, but thank god he came looking for me." Imani listened again. "No ma'am, when he wakes up, you tell him the truth, and you can apologize. I have to save your grandson's life now. Good bye." Imani hung up the phone. She then called a doctor to treat Tsuchi.

After examining Tsuchi, the doctor instructed her. "He should be fine after he rests for a day or so. I gave him the antidote with a sedative to help him sleep and purge the poison from his system. He'll be groggy and probably won't have much of a voice when he wakes up. Make sure he gets plenty of rest, water, and give him only light foods to eat, like chicken broth and soft foods."

Imani nodded. "Thank you doctor for your care, and for coming so quickly."

The doctor shook his head. "Not at all. He's lucky you recognized his symptoms and figured out that he had taken two herbs which are harmless if taken alone but toxic when mixed together. Young lady, you saved his life. If you had waited only an hour more, there would have been permanent damage."

"Permanent damage?" Odagiri repeated. "What kind of permanent damage?"

"Don't worry about that. You caught it in time. Anyway, see that he rests, and when he wakes up give me a call so that I can check on his progress and make sure it is all out of his system." The doctor gave them his card, an invoice, instructions, and left.

A day later, after Imani and Odagiri had nursed Tsuchi all night, Odagiri questioned Imani. "Are you going to break up with Tsuchi? You know he didn't mean what he said. It wasn't his fault. It was because of what his grandmother gave him. You can't give up on him. You have to forgive him."

Imani smiled tiredly. "I know it's not his fault. I'm not going to forgive him though." Odagiri looked at Imani surprised. "Because there is nothing to forgive. As you said, it was all down to his grandmother." Odagiri exhaled relieved. "But I am going to punish him a little bit." Imani smiled mischieviously.

Odagiri scowled. "Punish him? How?"

"For that, I'm going to need your help." Then she whispered her plan to Odagiri who at first shook his head in disagreement until Imani reminded him of how Tsuchi had treated him when he arrived. Then he agreed.

A few hours later, a groggy, disoriented Tsuchi woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to focus to see, but everything was still blurry. However, he could make out voices murmuring. His head cleared enough for him to clearly distinguish two very familiar voices and their conversation.

"So, are you and Tsuchi really through?" Odagiri asked.

"What choice do I have? He didn't trust me. He accused me of cheating on him, again. And with you again. He should know by now I would never cheat on him. After he gave us permission to go on the two dates, and he said he didn't have a problem with it, he does this? He flies around the world and confronts us. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me." Imani choked back a fake sob.

Odagiri came over to comfort Imani, putting his arms around her and then kissed her on the forehead. "Shhh, it's okay Imani."

Imani turned into Odagiri's shirt and nodded. "I mean. He didn't even blink or doubt me when I slept in the bed with Uchiyama senpai at Yankumi's wedding." (_**A/N**__: See a Shinkumi Wedding Ch_.) . "Nor did he flinch at the rumor that I was pregnant with your child and trying to determine whether or not to keep it when we went to the onsen that time."

Odagiri looked down at Imani. "Uhm, Tsuchi didn't know about that rumor."

Imani cringed genuinely. "Oops, I really didn't mean to bring that up, then. I forgot he didn't know." Imani whispered. Then out loud she said. "So, I thought that after all we went through things had changed. He had changed. I thought he trusted me enough to know better, to know that I wouldn't cheat on him." Imani pretended to sob again.

"Imani, don't worry about it. Something must be wrong with Tsuchi. I'm sure he knows that you're the best thing that ever happened to him and wouldn't jeopardize that by not trusting you and accusing you of cheating on him. Who would be stupid enough to ruin the best relationship they ever had by not trusting their girl? I mean it would take a moron to let a girl like you go, especially since he knows that there are so many other guys waiting for him to mess up so that they can move in on his girl."

Imani looked up at him through fake teary eyes. "Do you mean that?"

Odagiri nodded. "Yeah, if I were your boyfriend I would trust you no matter what. I'd do anything for you, and I would always be there for you."

"Really?" Imani asked looking up at Odagiri. He nodded. She sniffed. "Then maybe I should be with you instead. Maybe, I should do what Tsuchi accused me of. Maybe I should cheat on him … with you. After all, I wouldn't want him to waste the time, money, and effort he spent in flying half-way around the world to accuse me of cheating."

At this point, Tsuchi tried his best to clear his head, shake off the dizziness, get up, and reach out to Imani. He shook his head and pinched his cheeks, thinking he must be in a dream or a daze because he couldn't have made Imani so sad that she would not only cheat on him, but break up with him. He wanted to shout out that it was all a lie and not to believe it, that he loved and trusted her. Try as he may, his head would not allow him to move or even talk. He felt like he had a ton of bricks entombing his body making him incapable of moving. And his throat felt on fire and dry as if he had spent the last three days in a desert deprived of water. So he felt utterly helpless unable to move, speak or get the attention of the other two parties in the room.

Unbeknownst to him, they had heard his attempt to speak and his feeble attempts to get up or even move. Yet, they continued on with their "punishment," escalating it as if he were not in the room.

"Imani, you can't." Odagiri exclaimed as Tsuchi breathed a sigh of relief that Odagiri was behaving as such a loyal friend. "At least, it won't be cheating. You've already said that you were breaking up with Tsuchi. So, you and I together would not be cheating. Like I said, I will always be there for you." He lifted Imani's chin to face him and slowly lowered his mouth to hers when Tsuchi bolted upright.

"NO!" He yelled in a loud hoarse whisper as Odagiri moved in and lightly kissed Imani on the cheek right next to her mouth.

Without looking at Tsuchi they chuckled and continued talking. "It looks like sleeping beauty has awakened at last."

"Yes, but he is supposed to be awakened by a kiss not by someone else kissing his princess." Odagiri remarked.

"Yes, but that is what he deserves for flying half-way around the world and doing what he did." Imani retorted and headed over to a startled Tsuchi who was straining desperately to explain. Imani halted his attempted explanation by placing one finger on his lips, and she handed him a glass of water. "It's okay. You don't have to strain yourself to talk. I already know everything."

"Then, do you mind telling me what's going on? The last thing I remember was going over to visit my grandmother because she said that she was sick. Then I wake up feeling like I went a couple of rounds with Yankumi or you and lost badly to see you two doing … whatever that was." Tsuchi spoke in a hoarse voice.

Imani shook her head. "Nope, you deserve an explanation from the person responsible for your current condition. Just a moment." Imani turned to Odagiri with raised eyebrows. He nodded and walked over to hand her the phone. She took it and spoke into the receiver. "Are you there? Someone just woke up and wants to speak with you." Imani handed the phone to Tsuchi who looked at her questioningly.

"Ah, hai." Tsuchi answered the phone hesitantly.

"Hikaru! Oh, Hikaru, grandma is so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to break up with that tr… well never mind that. I'm very sorry. I was wrong. I should have never given you those herbs that almost k … that poisoned you. How was I supposed to know that if you put those two herbs together they would become poisonous? I just wanted you to listen to me and wake up and see the truth about that … about your girlfriend. But I will do anything for you to forgive grandma. If you still want to be with that … with Harrison sensei, I won't stand in the way. As long as you make sure that she really wasn't cheating on you with that dragon fellow who called."

Tsuchi blinked rapidly, trying to recall what happened, but was only met with blinding pain from a splitting headache. "I … I don't know grandma. I'm not sure. I still don't understand what happened. But if you want me to even consider it, I will on two conditions." He paused. "First, you tell me exactly everything that happened from when I came to visit you and second …"

"Second?" She asked.

"Second, you will approve of Imani no matter what." Tsuchi replied.

"But you don't know that …" His grandmother began protesting.

"Grandma, it's non-negotiable. I'll hang up now and never see you again." Tsuchi threatened.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell you everything. And …" She continued as he was about to protest. "And I will approve of her."

Twenty minutes later, Tsuchi hung up the phone and bowed to Imani. "For everything accusing you and everything I did up until now, I'm very sorry." He bowed deep to her. "Please forgive me."

Imani shook her head and responded immediately. "No."

He looked up at Imani surprised and anguished. "Please forgive me."

"Nope." Imani responded. "Because, there is nothing to forgive. You were not in your right mind, and it wasn't your fault. However, …" Imani stated quickly as she could see Tsuchi's relief. "Even though you were not in your right state of mind and not in control of your actions, you should still apologize to Odagiri. He's the one you physically assaulted."

Tsuchi looked up at Odagiri abashed. "I assaulted you?"

Odagiri looked at him embarrassed and nodded. "More or less, but it's okay, man. I know you didn't know what you were doing."

Tsuchi shook his head and bowed lower. "It's not okay. For hurting you, I am very sorry."

"No, I wasn't hurt just startled." Odagiri disagreed. "You don't have to …"

"And," Tsuchi continued. "I want you to go on those two dates with Imani, and I'll pay for it out of my pocket."

"No, you don't have to … eh?" Odagiri stopped mid-sentence. "Two? But I have already went on one with her. So, it would only be one."

"No, I insist. Go on two dates, and I will pay. You can do whatever you like with her for two dates only. No questions asked." Tsuchi stood up, took out his wallet and reached for money.

"No, that's not …" Odagiri put his hand out to stop Tsuchi from taking out money when Imani intercepted and stopped Odagiri instead.

"Deal." Imani shook Tsuchi's hand. "Two dates. You pay. No questions asked." Imani smiled at the two men who both shrugged. She called the doctor to give Tsuchi a check-up and then went on the first date with Odagiri. The next day she went on her second date with Odagiri, and she and Tsuchi left to return to Japan.

* * *

Thus the three years that they had been dating were really trying. As a result, Tsuchi would always make elaborate plans for their anniversaries, sparing no effort or expense to show Imani how much he loved her. He said it was because first he didn't deserve Imani. He felt that Imani was too good for him, which Imani always protested. And second, it was because Imani had had more of a difficult time than he had had being with her. She was bullied more for being with him than he had ever been for being with her. Imani protested that as well considering how her stalker, Ren, and his cohort, Jun Pei, had tried to kill Tsuchi numerous times. (Tsuchi said that it didn't count since that was before they were dating.)

So Imani was worried because their 3rd anniversary was imminent and also coincided with the 3rd anniversary of Tsuchi's manga **Fan Boy and Gaijin Sensei** _(please note: not a real manga_,) and the release of a very special 10th volume of the manga. Not to mention, Tsuchi had ever increasing responsibilities at the video game company where he was now a full-fledged employee and no longer an intern. Since Imani had yet to hear from Tsuchi, she was extremely worried that he was too busy planning something big and extravagant for their 3rd anniversary at the expense of planning the 10th volume release and all of the special publicity engagements that the publisher wanted to take place, not to mention the design of a very special 3rd anniversary souvenir for the first 1000 customers.

Tsuchi and Imani really made a complementary team for the manga. Imani would normally provide the scenarios for the chapters, and Tsuchi would draw and write the initial dialogue. Imani would do the final edit before it was submitted to the editor for approval and editing. However, this time she had not heard anything from Tsuchi for the ideas for the manga. When Tsuchi called her a week before their anniversary, Imani was a bit anxious.

"Hey stranger. I haven't heard from you much lately. I was beginning to worry. Plus, we have the deadline for the 10th volume approaching, and you haven't told me what it is about or sought my assistance at all." Imani quipped.

"That's because I have been busy working on it myself and am almost finished with it. I'm on the last chapter and just need your help with the ending." Tsuchi said smugly.

"Really?" Imani asked less than enthusiastically. "It's great that you didn't need my help although I like working together on that project with you."

Tsuchi noted the disappointment in her voice and explained. "Imani, it's not that I don't need your help, but you are always helping me. You even helped me figure out that this is what I wanted to do in life. When I figured out that I wanted to be a mangaka, I wanted to prove that I could truly do it, not to others but to myself. That's why, for this volume, I wanted to do this one on my own with a unique story line. Until now, the story line has been an adaptation of what has happened in our lives, with the exception of those two cross over issues with the **Knights of Teledara, the Dark Planet**, (note also not a real manga). Well, come to think of it, the first crossover issue was what happened at Yankumi's wedding, but the second crossover was truly unique. Anyway, I wanted to prove to you and myself that I could do it by myself, but that doesn't mean that I don't need your help, that I don't need you. I will always need you."

Imani felt relief and then shame. "Hikaru, I am so sorry. I was being selfish. I didn't consider your feelings. I was only thinking about me and my feelings and how happy I was that we had a common interest to work on together, because to be honest, our careers are miles apart. We really don't have anything to offer each other in our respective careers. And not only in our careers, but our lives and backgrounds are miles apart, no worlds apart. If you hadn't approached me that day when I was lost, I really don't think our paths would have ever crossed. So, I'm glad that we have this project to spend time on together. Let's face it, it is about the only thing that we have in common. So, I am so sorry that I didn't consider your feelings of wanting to accomplish your dream on your own. From now on, just let me know when you need my help and what you want me to do."

"No, Imani. I'm sorry. I have a special reason for not including you. No, nevermind. I am sorry too. I didn't realize that you helped me all this time for us. I didn't consider your feelings, but I'm glad to hear them. Don't worry. I'll include you in all my decisions from now on. That is, if you want me to. Please understand this time, but I still need your help for the ending. So please reserve some time for me next weekend. I have also finalized all of the plans for our anniversary. Everything is all arranged. All you have to do is to show up in something semi-formal and sexy. No, very sexy, ultra sexy."

"Hkiraku!" Imani scolded. "I hope you didn't do anything too elaborate this time." Imani waited for him to respond. "Hikaru!" She prodded again when he didn't respond.

"Oh, sorry, I was just …" He began.

"You were just picturing me in something ecchi. I wonder what you drew my character wearing for this volume. I can only imagine." Imani sighed.

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to draw you in ecchi costumes, especially after seeing you in the gothic Lolita bride's maid dress at Yankumi's wedding." Tsuchi reminisced.

"As if that outfit is what encouraged you to picture me in ecchi costumes." Imani responded.

"Anyway, please reserve next weekend for me, both days, like old times when I used to tutor you." Tsuchi added.

"Okay, just let me know when and where." Imani agreed.

"Don't worry. You'll hear from me when the time is right." Tsuchi replied.

Over the next week, Imani spent her time finishing Tsuchi's gift, getting her outfit ready, and getting ahead on her work for her to give her total time and attention, to celebrating her anniversary undistracted. She had planned to take off beginning Friday evening, spend the night with Tsuchi, wake him up with a nice breakfast on Saturday morning. However, when Friday evening came, not only did Tsuchi not come to her house, he didn't even contact her. Nor could she contact him. In fact, she fell asleep waiting for him to call or come by, and before she knew it, she was being awakened by the sun shining through her bedroom window. "I thought … I could have sworn …" She recalled that she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Tsuchi. "The Kens." She said out loud.

As if in response to her musings, one of her bodyguards was next to her bed immediately confirming her thoughts. "Yes ma'am. Good morning, ma'am. We did escort you to your bed last night."

"Well, did mangaka call or come by last night?" Imani asked.

"No, ma'am." Ken replied.

"Then, I guess there is only one thing for me to do." Imani smiled sweetly and batted her lashes at her bodyguard.

"Yes ma'am." He replied weakly and alerted the other Kens that their mistress would like them present and accounted for in her workout room for sword practice in no more than ten minutes. After that she went on a run and began her usual day.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Tsuchi was madly running about double-checking all of the arrangements with Odagiri and the rest of Kurogin 3D helping him.

"So, did you call Imani last night?" Odagiri asked.

"Nope." Tsuchi replied.

"Don't you think you ought to contact her and let her know what time to reserve for you? You know her. She'll be busy in a minute if you don't." Odagiri urged.

"That's true, but I got it all under control. Just watch. I'm going to keep her busy until time for the big event. It's all a part of the gift." Tsuchi smiled slyly.

Odagiri scowled. "What do you mean?"

Tsuchi just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

Back on the other side of town, Imani had just finished her run and was about to jump into the shower when her doorbell rang. She answered to find five young ladies at her doorstep. They looked at her surprised.

"_Uhm, we are looking for hairy teacher_." One spoke in broken English.

"Eh?" Imani asked confused, and then realized what was happening. "Oh who do you seek?" She asked in perfect Japanese.

They looked at each other surprised and then nodded. "Ohhhhhh, we are looking for Harrison sensei." One young lady replied.

Imani laughed. "Well, you found her. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, ah, we were sent to help relax you and get you ready. We are a gift." The young lady carrying what appeared to be hair salon equipment spoke. Imani frowned and she continued. "From Tsuchiya san."

"Ohhhhhhh." Imani nodded. "Well come in please."

They all came in and introduced themselves. There was one young lady to do her hair, one masseuse, one to prepare her bath with oils and skin care regimen, one to give her a manicure, and one to give her a pedicure. They looked around impressed as they followed Imani to the bathroom connected to the workout room. First they bathed her, then massaged her, and then gave her a manicure, a pedicure and began working on her hair simultaneously. They decided to flat iron and straighten her hair. Eventually, four of the girls were helping trying to straighten her wavy hair. The fifth girl was massaging the four as they took turns working on Imani's hair. Finally, they finished and Imani had to get another massage after holding her head still for many hours. She was so relaxed from the massage that she barely noticed the doorbell ringing at 4:30 p.m. when the masseuse alerted it to her attention. She went to answer the door.

Standing at the door was a tall man in dark glasses, and a pony tail, wearing a white button-down collared silk dress shirt. He bowed when he saw Imani and held out a sterling silver platter with a colorful wooden fan on it. Imani retrieved the fan, bowed in gratitude, and handed the man a tip. "Arigato." She bowed again, closed the door and turned her attention to the fan. She opened to find the word invitation written on the back and a letter written in gold calligraphy on the front. She read the letter. "You are whole-heartedly invited to a formal celebration of the 3rd anniversary of Harrison Imani Sensei and Tsuchiya Hikaru to be held at 7:00 this evening at an undisclosed location. Dress is semi-formal, extra sexy. If for any reason you are unable to attend, please call Tsuchiya Hikaru immediately. If there is no response received by 5:30 p.m., then we will take that as a positive response and send further information. Imani was dying to call Tsuchi to tell him how much she liked the invitation and thought it would be a great gimmick for their fans (pun intended.)

Imani was beside herself with how to occupy her time for the next hour until she heard from Tsuchi. So she spent that time getting a final massage. Promptly at 5:35, Tsuchi called another guy. A minute later, Imani received a knock at her door. She opened the door to find another man dressed similarly in a white button down silk dress shirt, with black dress pants, dark sun glasses, and his hair slicked back into a ponytail. However this time he was wearing a black vest over his dress shirt. He held another silver platter containing a fan with instructions. She tipped him and accepted the fan. It read: "You have exactly 55 minutes to get dressed. A car and a driver will arrive promptly at 6:30 p.m. to take you to your destination. And remember, dress in something ultra sexy."

25 minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Imani looked at the monitor to see a man wearing a chauffer's hat completely covering his hair and glasses that completely covered his face. She opened the door turning away immediately to locate her shoes. "I thought I had at least 30 more minutes. It's a good thing I decided to get dressed early and wait. Just let me put on my shoes and get my things, and I'll be ready."

He came in closed and locked the door behind him. "Oh, don't worry. Take your time. We're not going anywhere."

Imani scowled and turned around just in time to see him remove his hat to reveal blonde hair and remove his glasses to reveal green eyes. Imani gasped. "Ren." He smiled at her as she began to frown, and her anger began to boil. "What are you doing here?" She said through gritted teeth.

Ren smiled and answered. "What do you mean what am I doing here? Of course, I came to claim what's mine." He slowly moved toward her as she backed away from him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, across town **

Tsuchi was making last minute preparations and making sure that everything was ready for his anniversary dinner. "Sir, there is a guest here to see you, a young lady." A waiter relayed to Tsuchi.

"What? My guest has already arrived? That's impossible. They should have told me if they were early. They should be right on time. Hurry and get everything prepared." Tsuchi ordered. The waiter bowed and quickly left to see to the remaining arrangements. Tsuchi hurriedly went to his table to find a young lady standing there. He frowned as he recognized that it was not Imani's petite frame. "Ano, dare …" he began.

She turned around and smiled at him. Then she sat down.

Tsuchi frowned as recognition hit. "What are you doing here?"

She motioned for him to sit, which he declined. "It's a family event. I'm family. Can't I come?" She replied.

Tsuchi scoffed. "Funny, that's not how you or your family saw it when Imani went to visit you, and that's not how you treated her. In fact, you all made it perfectly clear of that last time. And after what you did last time, I am sure Imani is fine with things that way. I'm sure Imani will be fine if she never sees you again. She probably prefers it that way. I know I do. Since she will be here any minute, and I don't want you anywhere near her, I'll kindly ask you to leave before I have someone escort you out." He smiled through gritted teeth.

"I'll take my leave as soon as Imani shows up." She replied. "That is, if she shows up."

"What do you mean?" Tsuchi's eyes narrowed. "You didn't do anything to her did you?"

She laughed. "Of course not. I didn't do anything to her. The one you should worry about is yourself."

Tsuchi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"How well do you really know my cousin?" She asked. "You never know. Right now she could be in the arms of one of her exes rekindling an old flame and decide to run off with him instead."

Tsuchi stared at her eyes agape.

* * *

**Imani's House**

"I thought we cleared that up at your last trial right before my sister's wedding. I'm not yours now, have never been, and will never be." Then she frowned. "Wait, how did you get out of jail?"

He continued forward toward her trying to back her into one of the many rooms that did not have another exit. "That. I have my resources. I just have to wait for the right opportunity to employ them." He answered nonchalantly.

"Why this opportunity?" Imani asked.

"You see. I had a visit from a family member of yours. It seems that they approve of you being with me and not with that tall fan guy. Since I have cleared the last of the major obstacles, there are no others ones in the way to keep us from being together." At that point, he had backed her into the study and blocked the door and her escape route.

Imani frowned thinking of how she would be able to escape and subdue him. "You know. You are wrong. There are more obstacles that you have to overcome." She smiled.

He scowled. "What obstacles?" He asked.

"For example this." Imani spoke and then quickly placed her foot under the end table next to the sofa, kicked it toward Ren's face, and then rolled over the back of the sofa trying to get around Ren and out of the room where he had trapped her. As quick as she was, Ren was quicker. He easily dodged the table and moved to where she rolled and had picked her up and locked his arms around her waist.

He smiled down at her. "See. There are only minor obstacles left that I can easily overcome." Imani exhaled as Ren continued. "Nice try, though. You see during those years while I was in prison there was nothing to do but watch, wait, think, plan, train and …(pause) … reflect." He had quickly handcuffed her and turned her to look him in the eyes.

"And?" She asked, out of breath from trying to escape.

"And I discovered the reason why I failed constantly." He replied, keeping her locked in his embrace.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because I underestimated you. I underestimated how much family means to you and how important it is to always keep you with me and in my sight. So this time, I have anticipated your every move. I've overcome every major obstacle," Ren said as he held up the key to the handcuffs shackling he and Imani together. "And now there are no more major obstacles keeping us apart."

Imani shook her head as she struggled against him. "You are wrong. You still have obstacles to overcome."

Ren tightened his embrace and smiled. "Really. What are those?"

She looked around him and then behind her. "Oh, you mean your security team. Well, I took care of them. You see I tapped into your security feed, taped some footage and then looped it back to them. I also disabled the real time audio and video feed. So, we should be long gone by the time they realize that all of their security monitoring devices have been compromised." He smirked.

Imani scowled. "How did you breach my security?"

"Like I said, your family wants you and me to be together, not you and that fan boy." He smirked. "Anything else?"

Imani searched his eyes, squirming at the same time, looked down and then exhaled. She then looked up at him and then smiled. "Ren? Do you remember being in my class?"

Ren looked at her surprised at her question. "Of course. I remember and recall every minute of our time together."

"Then, do you recall what grade you received in my class?" Imani asked calmly.

He smiled. "Of course, A for excellence."

"Do you recall if you ever received perfect marks on any exam in my class?" She asked.

Ren searched her eyes and cocked his head to the side trying to understand where she was headed. "No, but I always had the highest marks."

"Do you know why you never made perfect marks?" She asked. He shrugged, confused. "Because you always missed some small part of the answer. Just like now, you are missing something. Only in this case. It is major." Imani smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ren looked concerned.

"You're wrong." Imani spoke calmly. He looked at her questioningly. "You're wrong about my family's approval. I don't know who came to visit you or who helped you, but the only family member's approval I care about is my father's. And not only doesn't he approve of you, he'd rather see you dead."

"Than with me?" He asked, angry.

"Period. But he is a lawyer and must work within the constructs of the law. So, he will accept what the judge decides, whether life in prison or execution." Imani replied calmly. Ren frowned. "You're also wrong about my security. Do you really think that after all that has happened my father would settle for just audio and video monitors?" She smirked. As we speak, my security is surrounding us and on their way." She waited. "Apparently, they are slowly surrounding us." Imani quipped. "But do you know what your worst mistake is?"

He shook his head.

Imani moved close to him and whispered in his ear. "You have still underestimated me." She moved back and held up her hands and displayed her unshackled hands along with the hairpin she used to free her from the handcuffs. She smiled and then head butt him quickly. His head recoiled from the hit and then he raised his arms to grab his head allowing Imani to extricate herself from his embrace. "See ya." She turned around heading toward the door leaving him with his head in his hands.

As he shook his head and realized what was happening, he quickly followed her reaching to enclose her neck in a chokehold with his bound hands. Without looking back, she quickly elbowed him in the solar plexus, then grabbed his outstretched arms and flipped him over on his back on the floor. She quickly delivered two swift blows to his kidneys and as he inhaled from the sharp pain, she delivered another blow to his chest knocking the wind out of his lungs.

He tried to get up, and she quickly stumped on his chest. "Stay down." She ordered him and then left the room to meet her security team who was waiting at the door. She rolled her eyes. "You guys sure slow-rolled it."

"It couldn't be helped. All the time you were fighting with Ren, your vitals never elevated. You were too calm for us to know that there was a problem." Ken #1 replied.

"In two days when we double your training, let's see how calm you remain." She snidely remarked. Just then the doorbell rang and looked at the clock. "Right on schedule. That's my ride. Gotta' go. Don't wait up for me boys." She blew them a kiss, quickly fixed her hair, checked her makeup, put on her shoes and cape and opened the door.

This time the chauffer had on black slacks, a black vest, white button-down silk shirt, a cap, black driving gloves, sunglasses, and was carrying 11 roses in his hand.

Imani breathed a sigh of relief although she noticed that he was giving her the once over in depth. Then he quickly handed her the roses and held out his arm to escort her to the car. He opened the door for her and closed it behind him. As they drove he kept sneaking glances at her, which she noticed and asked, "Do I know you?"

He just smiled and shrugged and then used the car's computer panel to send a text.

* * *

**At the club**

"How well do you really know my cousin?" She asked. "You never know. Right now she could be in the arms of one of her exes rekindling an old flame and decide to run off with him instead."

Tsuchi stared at her eyes agape and then burst into laughter for a full minute as she stared at him surprised. He turned serious again. "You're the one who doesn't know anything. I'm the first, no the only boyfriend your cousin has ever had and will ever have. So, there is no ex for her to return to." Just then Tsuchi received a text and smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, your cousin will be here shortly. So, you will have to leave as you promised." He snapped his fingers twice, alerting security and then waved her off as two burly gentlemen escorted her out the door. "Use the back door. I don't want anyone to see her leave the club. We have a reputation to keep after all."

* * *

**Outside the Club**

The chauffer pulled over and stopped in front of the KenIman Host Club. Imani looked at him surprised as two gentlemen opened the door to help her out of the limo. "A host club?" She asked. He just smiled. As she alighted from the limo, two gentlemen also wearing all black with shades took either side of her arms.

"We shall escort you to the Night King." The one to her right spoke.

"Night King?" She asked.

"Yes, he is our #1 host." The one to her left explained.

Imani arched an eyebrow and followed them to a booth with a table set with gold utensils, plates and gold rimmed glasses. They released her as Tsuchi spun from around a corner wearing an all-white suit, a black silk dress shirt, a white tie, and holding a single rose. He held it out to her as he completed his spin and then bent to kiss her hand as she took the rose.

Imani looked him over and smiled. "My, my, don't you look handsome. But a host club?"

He kissed on the cheek and then explained. "Why not? A host club is where women come to be pampered and catered to by men. They usually pay for the service, but tonight my services are free as part of my gift to you. Besides, don't you think you deserve to be pampered and serviced?" Imani arched an eyebrow. "I mean served." He smiled and then took her hand and kissed it again. He looked her over, noticing the cape and then helped her remove it. "May I take your cape?" He asked Imani who nodded. "But why didn't they remove your cape at the entrance?"

"I asked them not to. I wanted you to be the first to see my outfit." Imani winked.

As he removed her cape, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a red spandex, strapless dress with a skewed hemline, which went from mid-calf on the left to mid-thigh on the right side, and the left side had a split from the mid-calf all the way to the mid-thigh. It seemed as though the whole club went silent as everyone was staring at her dress, including Tsuchi who was taking it all in slowly as he stared from the bottom to the top. When he reached the top, he noticed her cleavage and his jaw dropped even further. "Are you wearing … you're not wearing a b..?"

He couldn't finish the sentence because a waiter arrived just then and dropped the glasses he was carrying as he ran into another waiting heading the opposite way also trying to sneak a peak at the front of her dress. The sound of the breaking glasses awoke Tsuchi from his daze and looked around to find all the staff staring and trying to get a closer peak. He then hurriedly wrapped her cape around her and escorted her to her seat.

Imani smiled and drawled. "Sexy enough for you?"

He took out a fan and fanned himself. "Maybe a little too much." He returned his fan to his pocket and then asked. "Shall we have a little drink?" He clapped his hands twice and almost instantaneously a waiter arrived to pour them both champagne. The waiter poured Imani's drink and then over poured Tsuchi's drink as he was staring at Imani trying to sneak a peak at her dress. Tsuchi cleared his throat and glared at the waiter as he cleaned up the spilled mess. He smiled at Imani, and Tsuchi kicked him and motioned for him to leave.

Tsuchi then smiled at Imani. "I took the liberty of ordering for us. I hope that is okay?" He asked as she nodded. Then he snapped his fingers and they served a three course meal of all of her favorite foods. They ate in silence enjoying their dinner. As they had tea after their meal, they exchanged gifts. Imani presented Tsuchi with an album of pictures, titled "The Gaijin Sensei Photo Book." He opened it to find reprints of his full-colored drawing of Gaijin sensei in his favorite outfits and poses from the manga, including the one of her in the white hooded cape she received from her fans at Yankumi's wedding, on the left side, and then a photo of Imani dressed in the same outfits in the same poses on the right side. The further he went, the more he blushed. "How long did this take you?"

"A couple of months. It was hard trying to sneak away without you seeing it." Imani explained. "Do you like it?" Imani asked cautiously.

He looked up and nodded vigorously. "Of course. The live versions are even better than I pictured when I drew them. Do you still have the outfits?" Tsuchi asked.

"Of course," Imani replied. Then he presented her his gift. It was the special anniversary volume 10 edition, a full color version of the entire volume.

"It's dedicated to you." Tsuchi smiled.

Imani smiled and began reading it. After about halfway through she remarked. "No wonder you didn't need my help. You had me kidnapped during the first chapter and wrote me out of it after that. She continued reading and she got to the last chapter. She arched an eyebrow. "A host club?" He just nodded and smirked.

She kept reading and noted how everything in that chapter paralleled almost exactly what had happened that evening, save for Ren since Tsuchi was unaware of it. She was suspicious as she continued reading. She noticed on the last page of the manga, Tsuchi's character told her character, "'I have something to ask you." And then it read, "Imani, look up." She scowled and looked up to find Tsuchi on one knee holding out a ring. Imani gasped and then covered her mouth and blinked back tears. "Hikaru…"

"Imani, we've been together for three years, and in those three years, we've gone through more than what most couples will go through in a lifetime. I think I fell in love with you from the moment I met you, but I didn't have the confidence at the time. For three years, that has been my biggest worry. You are so strong, you always take care of things yourself and other people and me. I was worried that I couldn't take care of you the way you have taken care of me or repay you for everything you have done for me in this lifetime. So I decided the best I could do was to take care of you for the rest of my life, for us to take care of each other for the rest of our lives, if you will have me. Imani Harrison, Kenazawa Lee Natsumi. Will you marry me?"

Imani looked up at the ceiling trying to hold in her tears, and then smiled at Tsuchi. "Oh, Hikaru." Then she frowned and looked just above him and shook her head. "No." She gasped.

Tsuchi's face fell and his jaw dropped in shock until she yelled. "Hikaru, get down." She grabbed a knife and quickly tossed it just above his head. He turned around to see that the knife had pinned a man's sleeve, dressed in an all-black ninja outfit, to the wall of the booth, forcing him to drop the knife he was holding.

He took off the mask and smiled, revealing green eyes and blonde hair.

Tsuchi turned, stood up, and gasped in shock and backed toward Imani, standing in front of her protectively. "Ren?"

"You didn't really think I was going to let you go that easy, did you?" Ren smirked.

Imani was livid and apologetic. "I'm sorry Hikaru. This is all my fault. I let him ruin our anniversary."

Tsuchi turned toward Imani concerned and shook his head. "No, no way. He is supposed to be in a Hong Kong prison. How could you know that he would show up here of all places today?"

Imani nodded. "True, considering I didn't even know where we were going to celebrate until I arrived." She then shook her head. "No, it's still my fault. If only I had made sure that my security team had secured him when he showed up at my house earlier instead of rushing off to meet you here, he wouldn't have gotten away."

Just then Imani was interrupted by her security talking through her earpiece. "Princess, dead man walking has escaped. I repeat he has escaped. When we went into the room to secure him after you left, he was gone. All that remained were his shackles. We searched all around the premises and within a two-mile radius of your home to no avail. He is nowhere to be found. Please be careful. We think he may be on his way to you."

"You think?" Imani answered sardonically. "Well, your timing tonight has been impeccable. He is already here where you should be. So get here on the double. Oh, and to help work on your timing issue, we will have double practices for the next two weeks. Imani out." She returned to Hikaru. "I'm sorry. Like I said. This is my fault. I'll take care of him right quick so that we can get back to that question you asked me." She smiled shyly and then turned to glare at Ren.

Tsuchi was livid. "Did you say he visited you earlier tonight?" He asked biting his jaw. Imani nodded. "At your house!" He asked through gritted teeth. Imani nodded cautiously, now worried. He shook his head. "So that's what she meant." He said under his breath. Then he removed his jacket and shook his head. "No, Imani. This is my fight. Let me take care of him."

"Hik…" Imani began to protest but then stopped as she saw the determination in his eyes and nodded.

Ren smiled. "Oh, did someone grow a pair while I was away. Nevertheless, this should be quick and easy. You see, while I was away, I had plenty of time to train and plan and think. Not that you were a challenge before, but I shall make quick work of you. I heard from my brother Jun Pei that you have a fear of knives." As he spoke, he took the knife that Imani had pinned his sleeve with and tossed it toward Tsuchi's face right between the eyes.

Tsuchi turned his head, with his face down as if he had been hit. Imani moved to check on him, but he waved her away and turned back around slowly lifting his head to reveal a wooden fan he had used to catch the knife. He smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. You see. I, too, have been training and practicing. I may never beat her." He nodded toward Imani. "But I will prove to be a hell of a fight for you." He said, removed the knife from the fan and tossed it back at Ren just barely missing his cheek and hitting the wall behind his head. He then closed the fan, shoved it up his sleeve, and then pulled his hand out of his sleeve, revealing three shurikens between his fingers. He tossed the three at Ren swiftly and expertly. Ren ducked right, left, and then bent backwards to avoid the three shurikens.

Ren smiled and then pulled three small knives out of some hidden compartment under the left side of his suit and tossed them at Tsuchi. Tsuchi blocked the first with his forearm, ducked to avoid the second one and then spun around and round house kicked the third one away.

"Not bad." Ren complimented Tsuchi.

Tsuchi stretched his neck to the left and then to the right. "I'm just getting warmed up." He then crouched into a fighting stance and motioned for Ren to come at him using two fingers.

Ren came at him using a series of kicks. Tsuchi used his left forearm to block the first one, slapped the second one away with his right hand, blocked the next one with his shin, and then threw his own kick to block the last one in the series followed by a jab toward Ren's abdomen, which landed but Ren had turned slightly decreasing the impact. Ren followed with two successive jabs to Tsuchi's kidneys near where he had been stabbed previously. Tsuchi stumbled backward and inhaled sharply from those blows.

Ren backed up watchful as Tsuchi was heavily breathing and holding his side where he had been injured. Then Ren attacked again, faking a right kick and then jump kicked with his left foot toward Tsuchi's injury. Tsuchi had anticipated it and moved back avoiding the kick, grabbing Ren's leg and then pushed him back on the ground.

Ren seemed upset, jumped up, and then grabbed the knife from the wall and lunged toward Tsuchi. Tsuchi jerked out of the way as he lunged again and again. Tsuchi locked Ren's elbow with his and slapped Ren's wrist, knocking the knife to the floor. Ren was upset and pushed Tsuchi into the table. As Tsuchi lost his balance, Ren retrieved the knife from the floor and once again lunged for the exact place where Tsuchi had been stabbed. Meanwhile, Tsuchi had grabbed a half empty glass of champagne from the table and quickly threw it into Ren's face stinging his eyes and causing him to drop the knife.

Ren was now ticked and was still partially blinded by the alcohol. "Okay, let's end this." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, shook his head and then got in a fighting stance. He then backed up and back flipped over Tsuchi and threw two quick successive blows into Tsuchi's side. Tsuchi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he saw a bright, white light, followed by black as he sank to the ground grasping for breath. Ren moved to a wait table to find water and wash his eyes and retrieve the knife while Imani ran to Tsuchi's side and held him by the upper torso.

"Hikaru. Hikaru!" She yelled slightly shaking him. His eyes just slightly opened. Imani nodded. "It's enough, Hikaru. I see. I know." She choked out trying to hold back tears. "You can protect me. You said that we would take care of each other. Well, you took care of me, and now it's my turn to take care of you." She sniffed, laid him on the ground gently and then got up to face Ren. Before she could stand upright, Tsuchi grabbed her cape to stop her.

"Oh, so you need her to fight your battles for you once again." Ren mocked. "What happened to all your training?"

"No." Tsuchi exhaled, opened his eyes fully and then pulled himself up slowly using the table. "I just needed to get my second wind. I'm okay now."

Imani shook her head. "But…" and stopped as Tsuchi's eyes narrowed, and he straightened upright. She nodded and backed away from him. "I forgot. You don't need me to fight your battles."

He once again stopped her. "Although, I don't need you to fight my battles, I do need you by my side. And right now there is something else I need from you." Imani stopped and looked at Tsuchi, waiting expectantly. "This." He put both his arms around her as if he were going to hug her, but instead he removed her cape and turned her to face Ren.

Ren stared captivated at Imani's dress as did most of the men in the room. Tsuchi used that distraction to act. "Ren!" Ren turned toward him. Tsuchi threw Imani's cape in the air, threw another glass of champagne in Ren's face, threw the other knife on the table he had grabbed while getting up at Ren's hand causing him to drop the knife he was holding, and then knocked him out once the cape had fallen over his head. He took a tie from the curtain that covered the booth and tied it around Ren. Imani's security team arrived and secured him. At that the entire club cheered for Tsuchi. He waved his hand for quiet. He then hobbled over to Imani, got on one knee, and pulled the ring out again.

"Now, back to that question. Imani, will you marry me?" Tsuchi asked.

Imani nodded. "Yes, yes. Of course." She leaned down, threw her arms around him and kissed him. He stood up, unsteadily at first and then lifted her, swung her around and held her while they made out for at least a full minute as the whole club cheered and then three waiters arrived with a pyramid of champagne glasses. Two held two large sized champagne bottles and poured them in the top glass and let it flow down to the other glasses. As the final glass was full, Tsuchi broke the kiss and returned Imani to the ground. Tsuchi took the top glass and handed it to Imani and then took one. "Imani, you have made me the happiest man alive. The only thing that would make this better is if all of our family and close friends were here to share in this special occasion." Imani nodded in agreement. "So, let's share our special announcement with the rest of the club. Everyone please grab a drink and join me in toasting my beautiful fiancée." As the waiters and other guests came to get a glass of champagne, they all removed their shades, and Imani recognized Yabuki and Odagiri as the first and second delivery men. Then saw that Takeda and Hyuuga were the ones who escorted her into the club, and Uchi was her driver. Noda and Minimi were her servers, and Kuma was behind the bar. They all hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Tsuchi made sure that they didn't linger as they hugged her. The remainder of the guests came up to congratulate her and grab a drink. First Mariko, Tsuchi's father, Risa, her husband and their now three children hugged her. Then Shin and Yankumi came up to hug her. Shin slapped Yankumi's hand as she reached for a glass of champagne. She pouted until Imani came and gave her the biggest hug. "Miko!"

"Mani!" She yelled and then moved out of the way for her grandfather, Uncle Tenkai, and the other members of the kumi congratulated the couple. Then Ryoko, Haruka, Kaori, and Maki chan came to congratulate her along with some of her friends that she grew up with in the states. Then her Uncle Patrick, her mom's twin brother, and her Aunt Nori and her husband and children came to congratulate her. Imani gave way to tears when she saw her family members. Tsuchi took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"Are you happy?" She nodded. "Are you surprised?" She nodded and then put her head in his shirt to hide her crying face. She continued to cry as both their families made speeches about how proud they were and to congratulate the two on their engagement. Imani was shocked when even Tsuchi's grandmother came and gave a speech.

She laughed when Kurogin 3D made a speech about how nothing could keep the two of them apart, not male stalkers, female stalkers, love motel dates, (fake love motel dates Imani corrected them,) kidnappings, bullies, grandmothers, or cousins could keep them apart.

Finally, their publisher and editor gave a speech. Their publisher was teary eyed as he spoke. "I always knew those two made a great team, not only in the manga but in real life." He then stopped overcome by emotions. Imani brought him a handkerchief and consoled him.

"Are you always so emotional at engagement parties?" She asked.

"No," he replied. "I'm so happy thinking about all the money we will make when we add this to the manga, especially the fight scene. You couldn't write such good material." He blew his nose in the handkerchief and offered it back to Imani. She declined. Everyone laughed.

Finally, Kuroda, Tenkai, Shin and Yankumi made speeches.

After that they cut the cake and served it, a dj put on music to dance.

As Shin and Yankumi danced, she remarked. "Wasn't that proposal romantic? It reminds me of how you proposed to me."

Shin smirked. "You are only six weeks pregnant, and already the baby has your hormones affecting you. Your memory of my proposal is skewed. My proposal to you wasn't romantic at all. I challenged you to a fight and made you promise to marry me if I win."

Yankumi nodded. "I remember. You showed up that morning and proposed an omiai challenge. You were so manly when you said, 'Yamaguchi, you said it would take 100 years. Well, four have passed, and I'm going to beat the remaining 96 out of you.' And after you beat me, you went down on one knee and proposed. So traditional."

Shin shook his head and smirked. "That's because I could barely stand by that time."

"It's the same, a proposal after a fight." Yankumi said dreamily.

Shin shook his head. "Only you would find that romantic. I guess that's why I love you. You are so different. So, when are you going to tell your little sister about our blessed event? It will be welcome news. It will add to her happiness."

"You think so? This is her day. I don't want to overshadow it with my news." Yankumi fretted.

"Well, you better make up your mind because here she comes." He nodded toward Imani. "I'm sure she will ask why I stopped you from drinking the champagne. You better get your story together." Shin warned Yankumi.

Sure enough Imani asked and was estatic when Yankumi told her the news. Yankumi was a horrible liar and so opted for the truth. Two hours later after Imani and Tsuchi had greeted everyone and bade them goodbye, Imani questioned Tsuchi.

"Uhm, Hikaru, I was so happy today, and everything was perfect. I don't want to spoil everything or pry or seem ungrateful. You know the only reason I am asking is because I don't like you spending a lot of money on me thinking it is the only way to show your love or your gratitude. But this had to set you back a pretty penny, renting out an entire host club, the flowers, the ring, the custom fans, the champagne …" Imani began.

"I noticed you didn't ask about the dinner." Tsuchi tried to distract her.

"I recognize my restaurant's flavor anywhere, especially my favorites." Imani shook her head.

Tsuchi smiled sheepishly. "Actually, it wasn't all that expensive. Your restaurant provided all the food and cake at no charge as you said. The custom fans were the prototypes of promotional items that the publishing company will be giving away to the first 1000 customers that buy the 10th volume anniversary edition of the manga, and the ring and the flowers I got from Yankumi's grandfather's people and Uncle Tenkai's people. They gave me discounts although I insisted on paying full price. They charged me full wholesale price. And the host club didn't charge me anything."

"Why didn't the host club charge you? Surely, they are losing money by not renting it out." Imani was confused.

"Uhm, well." Tsuchi scratched his head. "I don't know how to tell you this, but uhm the owner of the restaurant is the same owner of the club."

"What are you talking about Hikaru?" Imani asked. "I own the restaurant. Don't tell me I own the host club. I don't, do I?"

Just then her father arrived. "Actually, you do. This is one of the establishments your grandfather left for you. He knew you were special and wanted to have handsome men around you at all times to cater to your every whim. So, he opened this host club for you, and we have been managing it for you until you were old enough to find out about it and take it over."

"Well, I am going to leave it in the capable of hands of those who have already been managing. I don't intend to manage it." Imani stood up and bowed to her uncle and aunt. "For managing this club until now, thank you very much. I'm sorry, but I will have to rely on you to keep managing it."

"It is fine. We look forward to when you take it over." They returned her bow.

Later that evening at the house, Imani and Tsuchi talked. "I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to worry you and make you think I declined when Ren came."

"I was startled for a moment, but I wasn't shocked. I knew you would say yes." Tsuchi replied.

Imani frowned. "How could you be so sure that I would say yes? What if I hadn't?"

"Well, you remember at Yankumi's wedding, you promised that you would marry me in the future. You always keep your promises, so I would have reminded you that you already said yes." Tsuchi nodded. "Wait, do you regret?" He asked concerned.

"No," Imani shook her head. "Do you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't regret even if all the things that happened at Yankumi's wedding happened at ours." Tsuchi remarked.

"Remember you said that." Imani warned. "But I hope to have a smooth wedding. Speaking of that, I have a secret to share with you, but you can't tell anyone." She whispered in his ear.

"What! Yankumi is pregnant?" Tsuchi exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N**: And with that, I will end my Gokusen trilogy that I never intended to write. I know I wrote that I had it all written and all I had to do was type it and post it. Well, I apologize after I reread it, I thought something was missing. I finally figured it out. It was the fight scene between Tsuchi and Ren. It took me a long time to coordinate that scene. At first I was going to have Tsuchi come to rescue Imani at home, but I liked the entrance to the host club. I got the idea when Mokomichi Hayami, the actor that plays Tsuchi, was on an episode of Jotei as the night king. He looked so hot, that I had to write it in. Well, I think that is all for now. I promised that this chapter would end my Gokusen fanfics, but I could be persuaded to write a few more one shots. Who knows. That's the end. Maybe.


End file.
